


Possible's Pure Love Road

by kmtdiccion



Series: Pure Love Road Series [1]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Awkward Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Slice of Life, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 205,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmtdiccion/pseuds/kmtdiccion
Summary: In a timeline where the inseparable duo never met, Kim Possible rose to infamy as a fearsome delinquent leader while the Ron Stoppable quieted down into his boring ordinary life. The two had lived their lives apart until high school came. And after their inevitable meeting in high school, their lives suddenly turned upside down. The legacy of Middleton never having a peaceful summer seems to be true as their seemingly impossible pairing created waves that shakes the entire delinquent world.This is the tale of Ron, who inadvertently earned the interest of the infamous Bloody Fox, Kim Possible, and his winding, heavy, road towards her pure love.





	1. Welcome To Middleton!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> Just finished my work load for the month and it seems I have spare time to write! And before I begin, I would like to thank to those who nominated my stories for the Fannies. I know I haven't been updating that much last year, but the support you guys are showing with my work is truly awesome, and I hope someday I can repay you with more interesting stories for you o enjoy. Thanks guys! Anyways, this is a fusion story, heavily inspired from the visual novel "Tsujidou-san no Jun'ai Road". (If you can't tell by this title, I don't know what to tell you, to be honest.)
> 
> Let's get this started! Here's a brand new story titled...

Colorado. One of America's fifty-two states encompassing most of the southern Rocky Mountains, the northeastern portion of the Colorado Plateau, and the western edge of the Great Plains. Inhabited by more than twenty million people, it is the 8th largest state by land mass and 21st in terms of population. And one of its'centerpieces is a medium-sized town named Middleton.

It's early June, the beginning of summer, and Middleton's longstanding tradition is about to begin.

"FUUUUUUUCCKKKK YEEEEAAAHHHHHHH!"

"MIDDLETON, HERE I COME!"

The sound of rubber skidding on top of the asphalt and the incessant beeping of horns rang throughout the highway. A gang of bikers started hollering to everyone they meet on the road. All roadside couples quickly averted their eyes as they whistle and leer at them. An old businessman tried to cross when they suddenly zoomed past, nearly crashing on him. The poor man, too shocked by the chain of events, stumbled towards the adjacent trashcan. The whole gang cheered while speeding towards the riverside.

"Hoodlums are starting to gather again... This is why I hate Middleton sometimes." The man dusted himself off before letting out a sigh.

Meanwhile, riding the bike at dangerous speeds, one of the bikers shouted gleefully "So this is Middleton, the holy land for street racing~" The others just laughed in response. With the adrenaline still pumping through their veins, the gang zoomed through the streets. When the Colorado River came into view, one guy stood up from the passenger seat of the bike and shouted in exhileration"Man, get a load of that river! The breeze is so good, too."

"Wow, this is Middleton alright!" Another one spoke up when he saw a group of office girls leaving a building ahead of them. He blew a finger whistle while zooming past them, creating a strong gust of wind. The girls quickly grabbed on to their skirts, fearing it would flash their underwear to the public, and glared at the man, who was smiling impishly. "There's tons of good women wherever you look. Hahahaha!"

"You jerks! I hope you all rot in hell!"

The group laughed and responded "You shouldn't be outside this late in the night, missy. There's tons of us here!"

After a while, the gang saw a slender woman on the side, wearing a cheerful smile on her face. Her long wavy black hair danced along the wind, and her eyes sparkling with delight. Her skin was pale, but under the moonlight, it softly glows into light green. The boys stared at the woman and was thrilled to see someone so beautiful. One of them said "Whoa! Look at that chick!"

"Hyaahaah!" The one in front suddenly let his arm out and latched on to the plastic bag the woman is holding. She nimbly dodged the sudden attack but her prized possession met a different fate. Her prized liquor is now laying down on the cold concrete, shattered into little pieces, and its contents seeping through its cracks. The man laughed as he continued speeding down his lane "That's what happens if you just stand around! Hahaha!"

The woman stood is still standing still when the gang last saw her before taking a steep turn from the intersection. "But now that we're in Middleton, how are we gonna make a name for ourselves?"

"All we gotta do is to fuck up anyone who looks at us the wrong way. This is Middleton, after all!" The other responded, making the entire group laughed manically. The one continued while standing on top of his motorbike "The holy land for delinquents, with more than a hundred gangs littered throughout the town! This is the infamous Middleton!"

"If we make a name for ourselves here as 'Hurricane', we'll be famous across the country!" The gang cheered on. "Let's crush Middleton! Let's go!"

"... And, stop!" their ride was cut short when a woman stood in front of them, the girl was slender and her skin tanned, yet the aura she releases is not something to be taken lightly. Combing her shoulder-length brown hair with her hand, she smiled at them with a wicked gleam in her eyes "Hmm... I heard there were some fresh ones here."

The girl started pointing at them and counted "One, two, three... nine of you in total. Not bad, I guess."

"The hell are you doing girl? Don't you know-Gh?!" The leader got off his bike and started to sneer at the girl when a bright light suddenly shone all around them, temporarily blinding the gang. When he recovered his sight, he was shocked to see numerous people surrounding him wearing trench coats similar to the one standing in front of them, who now has four people standing up behind her. The girl in question meanwhile, never released her smile and continued:

"Middleton's never really had a peaceful summer, which means it is the perfect season to get assets like you." A convoy of motorcycles started circling around them, making the entire gang feel intimidated with fear. She finished with a bright grin on her face, saying "Hello, I am Bonnie Rockwaller, and welcome to  _MY_ Middleton!"

 **_Bonnie Rockwaller_ **  
**_"Queen B"_ **

All bravado and pride were entirely washed from the leader's body when he surveyed everything around him. He muttered with anxiousness etched on his words "W-Whats with all these people? It's not like there's ten or twenty of them..."

"Looks like today's my lucky day. Food Chain's 98 strong right now. I'll finally get into the triple digits." She murmured with a smile that sends them waves of shivers through their bodies. Her people surrounding them are now staring at them like a cornered prey before its predator. Having enough of it, the leader once again said:

"F-Food Chain? Who the fuck are you?"

That question made the brunette furrow her brows. "You don't know me?" She stared at the guy one more time before letting out a smirk "I knew you didn't look familiar. So you're just some country bumpkins talking big. Get with the times."

And before the leader could shout out a retort, Bonnie quickly dismissed him with a wave of her hand and said "Well, whatever. As long as you have the mental faculties necessary to grovel at my feet, I, Bonnie Rockwaller, would let even a monkey like you be a subordinate of mine."

 _"T-This... This girl is making me a fool!"_ Her statement made him snap. Growling with anger rising to his head, the leader snarled at the girl "Don't get too cocky, you bitch! If you think Hurricane's gonna bend over just because you have numbers, then you're in for a hell of a treat!" He brandished a lead pipe from his back and started running towards the girl. Bonnie let out a sigh and said "How spirited. Okay, if you really want me to, then I guess we can start with some education."

But before the boy could land a hit, a force akin to a speeding truck suddenly crashed into him and was sent flying across the street and into the river. Bonnie and the rest of the Food Chain went still when they saw the woman standing in front of them. The gang's eyes quickly went wide when they saw the same woman with the plastic bag from earlier. She stared at the man who is now unconscious, before closing her eyes. The brunette, meanwhile, muttered "Tch. It's 'Massacre'. This is troublesome."

The black haired woman now named 'Massacre' opened her eyes and asked the wilting group with a menacing glare "Now who was it who ruined my bliss?"

"What's with this woman? She just sent our him flying about ten meters with that kick!" One of the members of Hurricane murmured with disbelief, not noticing the constantly thinning out of forces surrounding them. With a loud clap, Bonnie Rockwaller shouted to the Food Chain "Recruiting is cancelled! We're leaving!"

And before they could voice their question, the army that was amassed by the brunette earlier quickly left them at the mercy of the demon, who is still letting out killer instinct that could knock out a full grown cow. The green woman puts her hand on her hips and ordered "Buy me a new bottle before the next time the thought 'I'm thirsty' crosses my mind. If you can't..." She let out a demonic smile and finished "... it'll be a massacre!"

"Wha-?!" And before anyone could move an inch, her hands quickly glowed green and instantly moved towards them. Her eyes were blazing with blood lust running through her veins. The remaining able members of Hurricane couldn't even let out a whimper when the last thing they heard from her is those two words:

"TIMES UP!"

 _**Shego** _  
_**"Massacre"** _

* * *

_Meanwhile, at an abandoned shack..._

"Ah, man. I was so close to getting our 100th member, too." Bonnie muttered while kicking the dust off her feet. This night is supposed to be the night her Food Chain would shoot out to the league of legendary gangs whose members are in the hundreds, and even at one point thousands. She turned around when she felt a pat on her back and saw her smiling confidante and right hand member, Tara, comforting her in ways only she could.

"Don' worry, B. This happens sometimes, y'know. We will get there, rest assured."

Bonnie let out a small smile for her when they heard a whimpering girl who stumbled outside the alley. She looked completely terrified and was shivering uncontrollably. "Hiiiih! Hiiiih! She's a monster!" It looks like one got away. The brunette thank the gods above for her small mercies and started walking towards the lone member of Hurricane. When the two locked eyes, she started asking her "W-What's with that woman? The nine of us faced twenty people before, but she took us all out on herself!"

Tara giggled and asked in a teasing manner "Hahahahaha! You wanted to take on Middleton after taking on just twenty people? You're all complete idiots, y'know?" That line made the girl look at her stonily. The blonde girl continued "Hahahaha! I love your guts, girl!"

Bonnie clapped her hands to earn back her attention and said to her "Taking down twenty people isn't enough to challenge Middleton nowadays, much less challenge me, Bonnie Rockwaller, and my 98-strong Food Chain." She pointed at the girl and smiled "And with you I'll have 99. Make our newcomer feel welcome everyone."

The blonde girl, together with some girls, grabbed onto her and helped her stand up, but she retaliated "Gh. Stop it! You'll end up in big trouble if you lay a hand on me! We've got Big John on our side! He's the strongest brawler in the West! He's fucked up forty people already! If he comes here and sees-"

"Forty people? Sounds impressive.I want him as my subordinate..." Bonnie murmured with slight interest before grinning again "But that's still isn't enough. If you want to come to Middleton, you need to easily beat at least one hundred people!"

* * *

_On an open lot somewhere on the outskirts of Middleton..._

"Gh..."

Big John loves to fight. Ever since he was little, he was already a serious troublemaker. Almost everyday he would be sent to guidance counselors and rehabilitation centers because he always end up gob smacking his opponents to near comatose state. His parents tried to steer him away but his rage is uncontrollable, and thus they ended up giving up to their pipe dream. He had joined numerous underground fight clubs and he is quickly climbing up the ranks of being the undefeated fighter. He had faced numerous techniques and he would always beat them all with his sheer might.

But, none of them could prepare him for this one.

He was lying on the grass, groaning from the extreme pain he is feeling, just like the fifty-nine others currently unconscious. And they weren't no joke either. They were black belters, athletes, the most heinous criminals in the West, and yet all of them including himself were defeated by the lone woman standing at the center of the mass of bodies. Her auburn red hair flowing gently with the wind. She let out a big sigh and whispered "The wind feels good. Looks like summer has come."

"Ghah.." He groaned again, but this time it earned her attention. She stared at the man for a moment before muttering "Weaklings." She raised her hand and called for one of her group's members "Joce, cleanup's yours."

A short-haired girl with freckles on her face smiles at her and said "Right, cousin!"

She was about to help the wounded the nearest hospital when Big John tried to talk, completely baffled by the result of his fight "I'm... I'm Big John... I've forty people and all of them I crushed easily... up until now..." He was stopped when he heard a small laugh coming from the redhead who just handed him his first loss. "Only forty? That's just a rookie's number. If you want to challenge Middleton," She stared at the man with eyes bearing no sympathy to the wounded "Come back after crushing 1,000 people."

Jocelyn just laughed lightly and murmured before 'cleaning' up the place "Well, that's cousin Kim for you. She pretty darn strong, so I don't blame you if you lose. She's Middleton's Bloody Fox for a reason y'know?"

 _**Kim Possible** _  
_**"Bloody Fox"** _

It's early June. In this town where unsavory characters meet, Middleton's summer begins.


	2. My Classmate, The Bloody Fox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... So far so good, I think. I am currently looking for a beta reader for this story. If there's anyone interested, just leave a message! :)

The first day of summer shone above the skies of Middleton, washing away the chaos of last night. The residents of the suburb talked in hushed tones about the upcoming mayhem this town will undergo now that summer has officially started. Despite the recent success the town's have with its recently built science center and a boom in commerce, it cannot hide the fact that the place served as a mecca for those who aspire to take on the delinquent's world in the whole country. Countless numbers of gangs all converge here to make a name for themselves. It is said that the one who controls Middleton, controls all delinquents in the United States.

"You know how it is here in Middleton," One woman said after cutting the shrub in front of her with a shear. The other woman gave her a grin while using her scissors to trim her bonsai tree. Letting out a sigh, she replied in a wishing voice "I know, I know, but things haven't really changed since we were kids. I just wish something changes around these parts."

"Good morning!" The talk between two elder women who were busy taking care of the plants were interrupted by a polite greeting. Shifting their gazes, they saw a young man walking out of the house, wearing his usual school clothes with an abashed smile adorning his freckled face. Both women smiled at the polite boy who would always greet his neighbors with 'good mornings'. With a wave, the elder replied "Good morning, Ronald."

Another man stopped mowing the grass on his yard when he heard the boy's name, and greeted "Hey there, Ronald. Looking sharp today!" the blonde boy smiled and greeted him also. When he started walking, the two elders went back to their conversation, the topic has been clearly change, though.

"It's nice there are still young people like Ronald living here."

"I know, who would've thought someone like him is born and raised here?"

Meanwhile, Ron continued to walk down the street towards Middleton High. Every time he meets someone on the street, he would always greet them a good day, thus earning him a mostly positive reputation. He also helped with some errands before, and they would usually give him back with some food. One deli store in particular is extremely close to him and would give him freebies every time they have one. The blonde teen continued walking until he could see the silhouette of his school.

He eyed the sky and although the sun is still not high up yet, he could feel the rising temperature. It's all the more reason he needed to start his day off on the right foot, and all he needs to do is to follow his usual routine. And so far, he had done everything according to plan.

Speaking of routine...

"Good morning."

He greeted a black-haired woman who is currently dozing off on a public bench. Since she's still deep in slumber, she didn't give any response. Ron didn't know anything about her other than the fact that she has pale green skin and is wearing a uniform for Go Academy, which is a prestigious school within the area. He really doesn't understand how a girl who is studying to a renown school be just sleeping on a public place like this, but nonetheless he still greets her.

But, before he could go, the freckled teen noticed a ton of trash around her. The ground is littered with paper bags and little pieces of paper used to wrap burgers and sandwiches. He wondered why were there so many littered around. Did she really eat them all?

With a shrug, he started picking up the pieces and whispered softly "I'll pick these up for you..." After a few moments when all of the pieces were picked up, he grabbed his bag and went out to put it to the nearest trash can. But, before leaving, he heard a soft mumble.

"Thank you."

He turned around and the girl is still sleeping with her eyes closed shut. He stared for a few moments before muttering a quick 'no problem' before going back to his walk towards his school, feeling slightly happier than earlier. He could feel that today is going to be a great day for him. After crossing the intersection, he then meets up with another fellow student who is also a friend of his. Pushing his slick hair back into its perfect place, a male voice started:

"Ronald Dean Stoppable. Student. Middleton High. Blood Type A. A Virgo. His hobby is helping out with housework. Grades: average. Athletic ability: average. His defining trait is... If one has to be given, it's that he's unfailingly polite to everyone."

Ron acted like he didn't even heard him and muttered "Wow, it really is hot." The boy was not deterred, however, and continued his lecturer-like tone "At times, ignores me, his best friend. The reason behind the phenomenon is still unknown."

"Most people would ignore someone coming up to them while reciting their entire profile." The two looked at each other before bursting out in laughter. When the two calmed down, Ron smiled at the pretty boy and said "Good morning, Josh." The two then continued to walk down the pathway they just entered, when the freckled teen asked him "So, what do you want?"

"I was just thinking that your profile is exceedingly average." Ron just laughed and punch his shoulder lightly. "It is a mystery that I, Joshua Mankey, the top of our school in terms of grades, is your best friend." Josh always though of himself as he 'chosen one'. Not only he earns outstanding grades, his looks could easily make him the centerpiece of magazines, and his name and face is plastered to almost every extra-curricular activity he deems interesting. It is no wonder why most of the female student population are members of his personal fan club.

Ron, himself, is very impressed with him.

"Because you'd have zero real friends without me after all." The blonde teased back at him. Along the way, they met a group of farmers who got out of a truck. "Oh, sorry, Josh. Just a second." And without waiting for his reply, he quickly went towards them and helped unloading the crates for the store. The farmers knew who he was and they greeted him, in which the freckled teen smiled in response. Josh stared at his friend with an amused expression and said:

"... Ronald Dean Stoppable. His special skill is the use of his preeminent ability to ignore me."

"Morning, Josh. Morning, too, Ron." A female voice wafted behind them. The two turned and saw a dark-skinned girl with curly hair adorning her smiling face. She is no other than their fellow classmate, Monique. When his task of helping the farmers were done, he bid farewell and quickly went to the two who were standing beside the hydrant. Josh bid her back by saying "You truly are looking like a class president, Monique. Good morning to you, too."

The girl stared at the boy for a moment "Erm... Are you making fun of me?"

The boy in question waved his hands in defense and said "Of course not. Your preeminent class president aura. Your preeminent model student-ness. Your preeminent fashion style. Your class president-ness is something the average class president lacks. I respect you for it."

Monique just stared at him and slowly nodded "Well... Thanks, I guess."

Ron chimed in and patted the girl on the back "Come on now, Monique. It's best to pretend you're dealing with someone who's slightly drunk when it comes to interacting with Josh here." the female just laughed while the Josh just let out a grunt. The three of them soon walked together. The pathway is narrow, so talking to one another is a bit hard. Ron had met Josh since primary school. He could remember the first time they met. Josh just sat on the corner, with an invisible wall seemingly separating him from the rest of the class. The time he went to him, he blurted out that he didn't need other people because he is the 'chosen one'.

He would then continue his rant about how droll the 'average' people are. Josh said that it is his duty as chosen one to carry an insurmountable burden like the one he is feeling. Ron at that time, never really understood everything he said and just continued hanging out with him until he finally mellowed out and got over from his pity fiesta. If Ron would've choose between the current Josh and the past, he would choose former in a heartbeat.

In Monique's case, on the other hand, things were a bit lighter. They've met last year through pro wrestling. They were classmates, but they never really had a chance to know one another until the time they were seated next to each other during the bout between Steel Toe and Pain King. The two quickly hit it off and had been on good terms ever since. Now that he thinks of it, Ron mused that Monique is on good terms with most of the students, thus earning her position as representative.

The trio walked along the side, surrounded by friends, greeting neighbors as they go. Straight through Middleton Park, across Central Avenue and up the slope. They've reached their destination. Middleton High. Their beloved place of learning is perched on top of a small hill, overlooking the Plains to the left and he silhouette of downtown Middleton and the Rockies in the right. Right around this time, when spring became summer, Ron Stoppable lived out an uninteresting life.

 _"I think it could be fun if something out of the ordinary happened..."_ Ron thought to himself before quickly shutting it down. Unfortunately, 'something happening' in this school. or the entire town for that matter, has a high probability of it being a negative thing.

* * *

_In front of the school gates..._

"Today again?" Josh's shoulder warily shrugs when he sees the people lined up at the gates. That's about all for the pretty boy's reaction. Monique, on the other hand, stopped talking altogether. Ron shifted his eyes towards the gate and saw a line of boys and girls forming two straight lines, akin to a ceremonial march. One girl circled the group, barking out orders in a vulgar fashion "You assholes better not get in the way for other students! Cousin Kim's going to be pissed!"

"Yes, ma'am!" The line of delinquents answered as one. Shaved heads, baggy pants, and pompadours. Their appearance vastly varies from one person to the next, but there is no mistaking them from any other cliques. They are what you would call 'delinquents'. They may be not doing anything to others, but still there are still some who feel nervous when passing through the crowd.

Josh continue to eye the group with weary eyes before muttering "What eyesores."

"Now, now." Ron tried to placate the boy but he continued with annoyance evident in his voice "Just seeing them makes my morning much worse." The blonde boy knew of his hatred towards the unsavory characters and he could understand why. In the eyes of the gifted like him, he sees the delinquents as people who waste their time building up false bravado for something imaginary like 'street cred'. They were also usually the source of all commotion happening around town, so no one could blame him for hating them.

Ron wouldn't say he hated them, but he's sure he didn't like them either.

Middleton, holy land for the misfits. It's apparently a title dating several decades ago, but this area up to today is still the natural gathering place for those kinds of people. The school, Middleton High, seems to also have a particular trait that every juvenile delinquent gravitates towards it, and has the dubious honor of being named 'The Most Heinous School in the US'. No one wants anything to happen at a school as dangerous as this. An ordinary day is probably for the best.

"But what a disaster for you, Ron. You have to deal with  _that_ for the Middleton Pickleworks Festival preparations." Ron just laughed and shurgged his head. 'Something' to time me to those kinds of people has already happened. Josh smiled ruefully before continuing "I'm sure she didn't show up for the meeting on Saturday, either. Exactly what you'd expect from a delinquent like her."

"Kim Possible... doesn't really want to participate in the preparations, does she?" Monique asked slowly. The freckled teen didn't know how to answer that. Although he was assigned to help with the preparations together with the infamous 'Blood Fox', Ron knew next to nothing about his redhead classmate, so he couldn't create a comment regarding that situation. the dark girl turned to Ron and flashed a warm smile "Please let me know if you find yourself overwhelmed. I'll help you."

The blonde teen smiled and answered truthfully "Thanks, Mon. But, it'll be okay. The preparations themselves aren't anything too difficult."

Every second week of June, Middleton celebrates the 'Middleton Pickleworks Festival' as a reminder of the olden days before the town became tech-savvy. The pickle is the sole product that keeps the town afloat during the olden times. And each year, pickle makers showcase different kinds of products related to the green fruit, which usually ends with a parade, a fair and a fireworks display. Middleton High students are usually the ones helping organize the event, thru the local government, and this year is no exception.

Although not a vital event, this festival is sought by many residents, and Ron has no qualms with helping with the preparations. It's just that the other girl that was assigned isn't doing anything. It is alright, though, since most of the preparations is relatively easy. But, Josh and Monique still has their face covered with worry. "You're too nice, you know that? You're always taken advantage of by lowlifes. I'm worried, as your best friend."

"I think calling them lowlifes is a bit absurd." Ron laughed weakly as he rubbed the back of his head.

Josh kept his steady gaze on him and asked "Why not ask a teacher to have her change your partner, since you already have an in with a teacher already?" Ron could've sworn he saw the a slight smirk appearing on his face. He was about to answer when a voice behind them rang with an almost harmonic tune "What are you guys talking about?"

In all his life living on this Earth, he didn't need to look back and see who it was. This is the 'in with a teacher' Josh is talking about. With a strained smile, Ron faced the older blonde woman who is wearing her blouse and a pencil-cut skirt. Two of his friends instantly smiled and greeted with a 'good morning', to which she greeted back. The short-haired blonde teacher waved her hands and said "Move along to your classroom, now. You don't want to be late."

The three of us followed her instructions, walking towards our classroom. But before Ron steps towards the door, he remembered something to tell to her. Therefore, he turned back and said "Uhm... Sis, I-"

The woman cleared her throat and said "No, Ronald. You need to make sure you address me properly when in school. Is that okay?"

"Yes, Miss Stopapble."

Miss Adrena Lynn-Stoppable, but most students would just call her Ms. Stoppable. It's not that he have an in with her. He lives with her. She's his older sister in everything, but blood. The Stoppables one day decided that Ron needed someone older than him to look up to, and before the day ended, they were finishing signing up adoption papers. For more than half of his lifetime, he even thought she really is his blood sister until his parents suddenly dropped the bomb on him when he turned thirteen.

_"Why don't you marry Adrena, Ronnie?"_

_"PFFFT! What?! She is my sister, mom!"_

_"What are you talking about? She's adopted."_

_"PFFFFFFFFFT! W-WHAT?!"_

Ron laughed at the slight jog through memory lane before returning and said "Well, sis I'll be going home late today. I have a meeting with the Pickleworks preparation." Adrena smiled and nodded. "That's alright. I'll be also late anyways." And with that, she started walking towards the faculty room. Ron let out a sigh when she was out of his sight. Meeting family members on your school is always awkward, in his opinion. Josh and Monique smiled sympathetically at me as we entered the classroom.

"Mooorning." Ron drew out his greeting when he saw the familiar faces who were also smiling at him.

"Yo, Ron. Are you free tonight? I'm going to a mixer with some girls from Lowerton, but we don't have many people." A black haired boy named Gil Moss asked the blonde teen. The blonde boy gave him a smile and replied back "Thanks for the offer, but I don't know what to say at those kinds of events."

A boy wearing glasses that was beside him named Ned murmured in agreement and added "Hmm... I see your point. I feel like you'd be in charge of portioning out the food and saying 'uh-huh' at a mixer." They let out a chuckle imagining Ron interacting with the fairer sex on an event like a mixer. Ron didn't feel that offended, though. Gil then grinned at Ron and said "Laugh all you want, but in reality, guys like you are actually the ones that end up taking home the good ones."

"Well, let us know if you changed your mind." Felix said while wheeling himself back to his desk. Ron nodded in affirmation. The whole class seems to be in a good mood. It looks like everyone is excited for summer. Beside him, Josh leaned towards Ron's desk and said with a bit of mirth "From what I hear, summer in Middleton is the season of love. Looks like summer's still the same for you, Ron."

Ron mock glared and said "You're always so rude, Josh. Right in front of my face, too."

"Why don't you join the mixer, then?"

"Hello, Earth to Josh, I have a meeting later, remember? Why don't  _you_ go then?"

Josh let out a smirk and replied without any hesitation "I'm not interested in meaningless affairs." That line made multiple faces stare at the smirking boy. Gil let out a snort and replied with haughtiness evident on his voice "I don't want you to come, too, Josh. I feel like you'd ruin everything like last time. It's almost like you hate girls or whatever."

"What do you mean?" Josh's eyes rose in inquiry. "I like women just as much as anyone in my age does. Though, of course, I have no interest in average women. It would h ave to be a preeminent one. One that would suit me best." His answer resulted into a series of moans coming from the guys. Gil can't even believe this guy anymore. The last time he brought him out, the girl he's talking to isn't even half-bad, but knowing Josh, he'd expect no less of a archangel to be suited as his girlfriend.

"There you go. That's the worst kind of person to have in a mixer." Ned pointed out Josh's fundamental mistake. "Even if they're not your type, at least cooperate with us. I can still remember last time when you actually told one of the girls that they're an idiot and pissed her off."

Josh tried to remember the event the glasses-wearing boy "Hmm... Ah, those shallow-looking bimbos." That comment made the boys bristle. Ron tried to think of a way to steer this conversation away from a mauled Josh when he continued "Those are no good. They lost their temper without even listening to what I had to say. Their intellect is below average. There's no point on getting a woman like that. They don't suit any of you. You guys should have your eyes on women of higher quality."

The boys including the freckled teen stared at Josh before rubbing the back of their heads in embarrassment. Josh may be a bit screwy, but he is by no means a bad guy. In his own way, he still looks out for them like any friend would. The three separated from Josh and Ron to discuss their plans for the upcoming mixer.

_"... I kinda can't deal with Josh."_

_"He's not a bad guy, though."_

_"A little distance would be nice."_

Josh's eyes went back to his friend and asked one more time "How about you embrace the season of love as well, Ron?" Ron said nothing as he turned his sight above the ceiling. He had always wondered how it feels to have a girlfriend. He would sometimes dream of going into dates, meeting each other's parents, mundane talks while enjoying each other's presence, basically sharing each other's lives.  _"The season of love... huh..."_ Ron was too deep in his thought when he heard a snicker beside him.

"Or maybe you're just not interested because of your sister..."

Ron almost choked on his own saliva when he heard his suggestion about his sister, causing the blonde hottie to laugh in his expense. The freckled teen glared at the still chortling boy, who is busy mocking him "All the rumors say you have a thing for your sister, with how pretty she is."

"Rumors are only just that: rumors."

Josh just shrugged his hands in a 'well, whatever' motion. It was five minutes until the start of the class periods, so they had a few more minutes to kill time. Ron was about to take out his pen out when the loud shrill of a whistle echoad across the campus. Startled, some students moved towards the windows to see what is going on. The crowd noise gradually got louder by each passing second. When Ron was finally interested in the commotion, he went to where his classmates stood looked over the school field.

The earlier line of delinquents are still there, but it looks like they are more tense than ever. The small girl is now shouting at the top of her lungs. "All of you! LINE UP!"

A wave of tension suddenly swept through every classroom. Ron could even see Josh standing up and looking for the source of the interference. His eyes were narrowed, akin to an eagle searching high above the heavens, and looked at every inch of the yard. After a few moments, Josh's eyes went wide considerably before reverting back to his face to mask his little annoyance slowly building inside of him. "Ah, It's her." But before he could ask who it was, he heard everyone gasped.

_"She's here!"_

Darting his eyes back to the field, he saw a wave of auburn red hair swaying with the dance of the wind. The delinquents formed a neat line, which to Ron's opinion, is pretty neat, given how little regard delinquents have when it comes to following rules. All of them stiffened their backs to greet her. The woman who was with the group earlier suddenly went in front of the red girl and shouted with delight "GOOD MORNING, COUSIN KIM!"

"GOOD MORNING, MISS POSSIBLE!" The entire line bowed as one.

The redhead didn't react, however. The shorter girl then stood together with the rest of the gang and announced "Morning! The entire Team Possible Corps has assembled!" Everyone gave a salute, which made the redhead to palm her face in slight annoyance. Letting out a sigh, the infamous 'Bloody Fox' said with agitation slowly seeping in her voice "Morning... And also, could you please stop with the Team Possible Corps stuff... It's embarrassing."

Joss brushed her comment off easily "You must be tired from last night."

"I am. Don't call on me for small fry like them." That one stung her for a bit. The smaller girl cursed herself for her incompetence. If she wasn't weak against those thugs, she would've never disturbed her cousin. The delinquent leader, meanwhile, eyed the girl for any sign of injury. Before she could say her apology, Kim went near her and murmured with relief "Looks like there's no swelling where you got punch. Good." The short haired brunette just blushed a bit before nodding her head happily.

Back inside the classroom, Josh looked a bit fed up with the spectacle and muttered "They're as flashy as ever." Ron just made a small smile when his friend went back to his seat and opened up some reading materials for school. In his opinion, he is quite impressed that she can gather up so many people like that.

 _"Kim Possible..."_ The girl who has sole control over all delinquents in one of the worst schools in the country. The leader of the 'Team Possible Corps', the top delinquent leader in all of Middleton with her epithet 'The Bloody Fox', the name so synonymous with the boogeyman, the mere utterance of her can make any child weep in fear. Ron thought about the enigma that is one of his classmate while staring at the commotion. " _There are a lot of students who are scared of her. But, hey, on the bright side, we don't have any annoying salespeople or preachers by the school gates anymore, so there's that."_

Meanwhile, back at the fields, after all the morning pleasantries, Kim called her cousin "Joss, you're getting in people's way."

The self-proclaimed adjutant of the corps went wide-eyed and started calling out the entire group "Oh, right... HEY! You are all dismissed!" In an instant, all delinquents let out a sigh of relief and quickly fled the scene. There wasn't much noise from the dispersion and the school gates looked as clean and empty as it was before. She may be a delinquent, but by no means Kim Possible is a nasty thug. Call her stoic, but she doesn't like meaningless violence, especially to innocent civilians.

And with that she faced towards the building and started walking. But before she could step on the concrete floor, she noticed something from the window. She is used of people staring at her with fear in their eyes. She would usually give no mind to them since she has long accepted the pros and cons of her lifestyle. But... that one boy. He's in her classroom. He looks a bit average. Somewhat unkempt blonde hair, freckles adorning each of his cheek, average physique...

 _"And he's smiling and waving at me..."_ Kim's eyebrows rose.

Those within the classroom were shocked to see him casually waving his hands to her. Even Josh looks like he's baffled by his actions. "Ron, what are you actually doing? You really don't have to greet delinquents, too, y'know."

The boy's eyes shifted towards his concerned friend and answered "But, she's still a classmate, right?" When he looks back at the fields, the redhead is already gone. His contact has already failed. Although they've been classmates, the girl seemed to not even recognize him. Ron went back and sank on his seat in slight disappointment. Josh let out a soft chuckle when he saw his reaction and said "You know, Ron, I admire your courage."

"I don't know about courage, though." Ron mused. Josh thought about something for a minute before asking the blonde boy "... Wait. Is that the kind of girl you like?"

The teen went silent at that and pondered the question for a moment. "I wouldn't say that... Though, I do think she's pretty. I think from earlier from this angle, she looked good" Josh just smiled and nodded. If you ranked the girls by looks alone, Kim Possible would definitely be on top. Although it is a rather rude way of putting it, she's a beauty best seen afar. But to Ron's honest opinion, going near her is really, really, really scary.

"True. It might be good for you that she's not helping you with the Pickleworks Festival."

All noise went silent when they heard the door open. Everyone held their breaths as the infamous Kim Possible entered the room and went towards her seat in the back nonchalantly. It was dead-silent for a few seconds when she eyed the room for a moment. When she closed her eyes and let out a sigh, everyone let go of their held breaths. The tension may be long gone, but there's still a bit of uneasiness lingering whenever anyone makes eye contact with her.

 _"It looks like I'm not the only one who's scared of her."_ Ron thought to himself as the bell finally rang.

* * *

_Math class..._

"... And so we can determine that f(x) is positive since the y-axis of graph A corresponds to to f(x)-" Miss Stoppable progresses through the lecture with an angelic smile on her face. She started graphing the function given by he reference book they are using while discussing the distinguishing characteristics of functions. Although trying with all his might, Ron just can't keep up with math class. He didn't know if it is because the lesson is too hard or the fact that it is  _his_ sister that is teaching, but either way, he's definitely not in his form right now.

 _"You know, ever since I started high school, I noticed this: Math class never seems to actually use numbers."_ Ron was drowning with his self-pondering that he didn't notice the bell already rang. The elder of the siblings cleared the blackboard and reminded the class. "Make sure you remember all of this. It'll be on the exam. That'll be all for today's lecture. Review with the materials I've given you earlier." And with that, classes are done for the morning.

Ron instantly turned bright and started to bring out his lunch. When he was about to dig in, he noticed that their math teacher is still there, eyeing him with an amused smile on her face. "What am I going to do with you, Ronald." The blonde boy blushed when he realized everyone is now staring at him with mirth evident on their eyes. Adrena chuckled lightly before excusing herself to go outside. Josh, on the other hand, grinned at the boy and brought out his lunch. There were no words needed. Ron definitely knew what he's going to say.

 _"I hate you..."_ He glared at the boy who is eating at ridiculous speed before digging in his own lunch.

Josh placed his container down after a few seconds of eating and said "Done eating." Ron haven't even had his second spoonful of his own. He stared incredulously at his friend who is now starting to review his earlier class materials "I really don't understand how fast you always eat."

"Calorie Mate is good, fast, tasty, and nutritious." Josh quickly replied. The other boys, meanwhile, just shook their heads and started eating also together with Ron. They opened their ready-made food that you usually see boxed in convenience stores. Gil looked at everyone's food and when he saw the food inside the Tupperware sitting in front of Ron, he said "Your lunches always look so good."

Ron raised his brow and asked "You think so?"

Ned also took a look and nodded "Fried eggs, chicken... It's typical, but it looked like someone in your family cooked it." The three boys were in deep thought about Ron's lunch until Felix had an epiphany "Wait a second, don't you just live with only Miss Adrena, Ron? If that's the case, that thrilling homemade lunch you have is from-" The three stared at the blonde boy with a hard gaze, who just snorted in laughter in their train of thoughts. Waving his hand in disagreement, he said:

"No such luck. This is just stuff from the neighborhood deli."

"Aw, man." The boy with glasses said while starting to eat his food. They visibly relaxed a bit, Ned, on the other hand, chuckled while rubbing his nose "I don't know what to feel. I'm kinda disappointed, but I'm also kinda relieved."

Anyways, the group started to eat. Ron and the others started to chat about random things, from sports to entertainment to cafeteria food. Other than aimless chat, they would usually barter their food to taste what others are also eating. Ron watched as Ned and Felix started dealing in how to trade with food.  _"Hmm... spicy lotus root for a potato salad... Ned, I don't think that's a fair trade... But those wings from Gil's look nice, though..."_

"Hey, Gil, wanna trade some of those wings for my country fried chicken?" Ron offered.

Their lunch had been completely ordinary. After bartering and eating their food, the four started to clean up. They've put the disposables into the bin before returning to their seats. There's a bit more time left for recess and so they continued where their talk last went off.  _"It's not that I'm not satisfied. The food was great. I generally have no complaints whatsoever, too. But... If I had to say..."_  Ron sat there in deep thought, not realizing that the conversation has stopped and they were eyeing them.

"What's up, Ron?" Felix asked.

"No, I was just thinking..." The blonde boy rubbed his stomach and leaned towards the desk. He said in a wishing voice "I think a girlfriend to eat lunch with would be nice, right?"

All three's auras suddenly changed to black. They instantly went into depressed mode, almost as if they were victims of a natural calamity. Gil started drawing figures from the dust underneath his desk while the others went face first into theirs. Felix shook from his wheelchair and moan "Don't say it. You know it's just gonna get us down." Ned nodded dumbly from the desk. The blonde boy simply face-faulted from their antics and offered an apology.

"I'm going to go buy some drink." Ron left his seat and went outside the classroom.

* * *

Ron thought of any vending machines that is not very crowded. The one in front of the school store seems to be eternally forming a line of students, so that is a no-go. The boy turned away and went to the long building full of club rooms. As far as he remembers, there's also another vending machine at the end, and since there are almost no students currently here, he quickly readied his change and approached it. He then notices there were three students in one of the store rooms.

"The hell, I don't have any change in my pocket." Ron noticed the brown haired girl who was finding for spare changes. He remembers her from earlier: the one who was barking out orders. She looked like she's the second-in-charge of the delinquent group. The one guy she's with eyed the machine before letting out a sigh "Ah... This machine doesn't take bills either."

The third one just groaned "What're we doing? It was a request from Miss Kim."

Ron tried to hold his own breath, fearing they could hear his fear the moment he exhale. How could he have forgotten? The fact that there's no one else around makes it more dangerous. He is in a lion's den and Ron felt like a wounded prey that is now hiding from his would-be predators. The blonde needed to sneak away. And with that, he tried tip-toeing away from the group, making sure that his step would not produce even the slightest bit of sound. He was almost perfect! Every step was as soft as a cat's paw. But, the boy is so focused with not making a sound when he's actually in plain view. So, when the girl eyed the boy who was slowly walking away from them, she called him out loudly.

"Ooh, ooh. Good timing. HEY!" It was already too late.

The two guys already surrounded me, wearing matching grins that made him shiver to his spine. Patting his back, the brunette smiled jovially and said with her sweet tone "Thanks for volunteering to donate for us poor people." Ron's mind went blank. When he didn't respond, the three stretched their smiles further and asked him with added stress on her words "That's what you're going to do, right? It's just some spare change, you see. We'd be in a bind if we don't get what we need."

The girl smiled for a moment before adding something quickly "Oh, don't get me wrong here. This isn't a shakedown or anything." The male delinquent behind him chortled and said "That's right. This is just some good old fashioned cooperation. We just want you to show some kindness to us, as fellow Middleton High students."

"Though you're in for some pain if you don't want to." They began to cackle when the third one whispered loud enough for him to hear. This is 100% a shakedown. Ron really tried to say something but with the adrenaline rushing in his senses, he couldn't even form words. Having enough of his silence, the leader-seeming girl grabbed him by the collar and asked one more time "Come on, I just saw you with a handful of spare change."

Ron grabbed the loose change from his pocket and offered it to her. It was only about two dollars worth of change, and Ron mused that the money their asking is not worth risking his life. The three smiled and released him from their grip. The girl said "Great! We won't have to make Cousin Kim wait." And with that, they went towards the vending machine without glancing back at him.  _"I guess this is what I should expect... They are delinquents, after all."_

The blonde boy was about to leave when he saw another student standing in front of him. Ron's heart went still for the second time. Holding her purse with some coins, The infamous redhead tried to call for her subordinates when she notices something strange "Joss, I forgot to give you the money so here... Hm?"

"Oh, Cousin Kim!" After they took the drink from the machine, the three delinquents noticed their leader standing in front of them. And before Ron could blink, they were already standing at attention towards her. Joss offered the drink to her and said "Sorry to keep you waiting. We just finished buying this-"

"Joss, what did you do to him?"

The three's eyes went wide when their leader is now staring at them with an almost hellish gleam emanating from her irises. They were quickly cowering before her in sheer fear and terror. When they can't say anything but mumbles and groans, she went closer to them and asked them dangerously "... You fucking better not be trying to use other people's money to do what I asked you to do." With their high pitched scream, The Bloody Fox needn't any more answers.

She let out a sigh and gave the change she's holding to the still shell-shocked boy and offered a quiet apology. She then turned back to the terrified delinquents and said "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't screw with normal people. Now apologize to the boy and hurry up! It's embarrassing." Kim started walking away.

Without wasting any second, they ran towards him and offered their apology. Joss, meanwhile, blushed and averted her eyes from him "I-I was just borrowing it anyways." And before he could reply, the three already ran towards the redhead who had left earlier.

_"Oh... Kim Possible's already gone."_

* * *

Walking back towards the classroom, he saw Josh approaching him. He must've noticed his pale face and knew who is the culprit for it. Combing his hair with his fingers, the pretty boy let out a small smirk, as if subtly telling him 'I'm always right' and said "Ron, nothing good ever comes from interacting with delinquents." When Ron said nothing back at him, his smirk melted into a soft smile and whispered "Although, it would be far better if they would all be like Kim Possible."

Ron flashed a small smile at that bit. "Kim Possible is... well, I guess you could say she's got morals."

"True. She doesn't threaten ordinary people for no reason." Josh nodded before turning serious towards Ron "But, delinquents are still delinquents. They're still dangerous. She may be quiet, but there's no doubt she's the most dangerous person in the entire school, or even the town for that matter. Kim Possible isn't named 'The Bloody Fox' for nothing, you know. She's a monster that managed to dominate the army of delinquents here in Middleton High through sheer raw power. People say that there's no one in Middleton who can beat her in a fair fight except the other two Gods of War."

Ron had definitely heard of that rumor. Kim Possible is extremely powerful, and no one could even lay a hand on her in a fight.

"I know you had the matter with the festival, but you should stay away from her. You had a tendency to think all of humanity is your friend. I could even see you waltz into the dragon's den smiling. I'm very worried, as your friend." The boy just smiled and punched him in the arm lightly. The two shared a chuckle before Josh added "Well, that's one of your good points, though."

The two went inside just in time. The bell rang when they finally went to their seats to start the afternoon classes. While their current teacher is busy writing the lesson plan on the blackboard, his mind drifted back to earlier, the delinquents, how dangerous they were, and the leader who stood above all of them. With a pen in hand, Ron silently copied the contents of the board to his notebook, all while thinking of the redhead who saved him rom the shakedown of her gang.

_"Kim Possible... I know I should stay away from you... But..."_


	3. The Stoppable Siblings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah! First thing's first. For those who are wandering, I am the same writer as the one who posted this story on FFNet, so don't worry guys. Of course there's still a lot of chapters left that I haven't posted here, but rest assured eventually I can post the same chapter simultaneously from here and FFnet.
> 
> Second, I'm still looking for a beta and a consultant of sorts for the upcoming lemons. I originally planned on writing one for Kim's parents, but the end result felt lacking on my part. So applications are welcomed.
> 
> Anyway, thank you and enjoy!

Classes for the day had already ended. Usually, Ron goes straight back at home, but with his current schedule, he'll be back long after the sun has set. Clearing up the desk and placing it inside his bag, the boy is approached by the dark-skinned class representative with a smile on her face "Hey, Ron. You're needed with the Pickleworks meeting."

"Yepp, I'm about to go. Thanks for the reminder, Mon." Ron smiled at her. Monique didn't reply, though, as she still continued to stare at the seat that belonged to a certain top delinquent. The boy knew that Kim won't attend the meeting, and he can't blame her. Even he can't imagine her helping out other students in setting up the event. She nervously glanced at him for a moment before asking "Hmm... Ron, do you want me to come to the meeting with you, instead?"

The blonde waved his hands and said in his placating voice "No, it's alright. We'll make it in time even if I'm the only one from my class. It's no big, really." Before Monique could utter a word, he went out of the classroom and start heading towards one of the conference rooms situated near the administration building. He was touched by her concern, but in truth, there's really nothing for her to worry about. Walking inside, he spots a female student standing in front of two older women. They eyed the boy for a moment before the youngest of the three smiled and greeted.

"Thank you kindly for coming. Please, have a seat." Ron went to an empty seat and waited for others to come. The girl earlier went back to the two women and started to itemize all matters needed to be discussed regarding the festival. She had long wavy black hair that reaches up to her upper back. Her posture made her looked like some kind of model in training, and her face never seemed to lose that graceful smile. When the conference room is nicely filled, she stood in front of a white board and started the meeting.

"Now that the pleasantries are over, let's begin! We've met with Middleton's Neighborhood Association and they're more than happy to help with the manpower needed to set up the stage. Also, here we have two representatives from the Rockwaller Banking who just told us that they would sponsor for a significant amount of our expenses."

The entire room clapped, with the two young adults smirking from the praise. They stood up and greeted the room "Good afternoon. I am Connie Rockwaller and here is my twin sister Lonnie Rockwaller. We are the VP's for External Affairs for the West Coast of Rockwaller Banking and we are planning on sponsoring the Middleton Pickleworks Festival. We believe that this move would greatly benefit both parties."

"That's right." The other one added before flashing a dazzling smile "We hope this would be the start of a successful cooperation. Thank you!"

Ron and the rest of the students nodded and clapped further. There is no one Middleton who doesn't know the name 'Rockwaller', they are the richest family in the entire state, owning one of the largest banks in the country. The Rockwallers also have hands with manufacturing, food processing, retailing, recreation, entertainment, and power plants through the massive conglomerate he built. Their names is synonymous with power and anyone would be ecstatic if a Rockwaller has their backing.

_"Wooh, and to think that his twin daughters would come here with us mere students."_ There is no doubt in Ron's mind that the two were beautiful. They have the modern aristocratic aura. Their apparel could cost the entire school if it were bought. And as a normal boy right in the center of puberty, he can't help but appreciate their beauty.

Connie saw him looking and just smiled knowingly. When the boy finally noticed her smile, he quickly averted his eyes and let his embarrassment flow out of him. The elder just giggled before resuming with the meeting.

* * *

The whole meeting was done after a little more than an hour. The recent addition of the neighborhood association is more than enough for the preparations, so there's nothing much urgent matters were left. All that's left is to continue the tradition of students helping out with the city event. Of course, they would need to work on the days right before the festival, but other than that, there's almost nothing.  _"Maybe Kim might be right to skip..."_ Ron mused with a mental chuckle.

The freckled teen went to his classroom to get his things. The sky is already dyed with crimson from the sunset. There were stars that are now beginning to shimmer. The meeting finished earlier than he thought. With that, he closed the door shut and began going home. Josh had already left, which mean he's all by himself for today. The school felt different now that it is devoid of any students. The rigid atmosphere is gone, and is now replaced with a relaxed mood. An aura for people who don't have to follow any rules.

"POSSIBLE!"

A loud scream shook him out of his reverie. It looked like someone screamed upstairs on the rooftop. Middleton High's rooftop is infamous around these parts. With only one way to go in and out, delinquents normally use the area for their fights. There's an unspoken agreement among ordinary students to never approach it since brawls occur there almost in a daily basis. When Ron reached the place, he found the redhead surrounded by three burly men with a glare plastered on her face.

"We finally found you, Possible!" One of the men snarled at her. Kim didn't even blink when he growled close to her face. Another one readied his baseball bat and tried taunting her "Fight us! We're gonna beat you today and show everyone that we, the Middleton Mad Dog, are still the strongest in Middleton!"

Ron cursed under his breath. The rooftop is being used as an illegal arena, once again. But the three thugs who were surrounding the Bloody Fox wore different uniforms. For a school like Middleton High, security looked pretty lax. They even have brandished their weapons. Aside from the aluminum bat, one brought out his brass knuckles while the other took out a small knife.  _"Oh come on, talk about being unfair..."_

The leader of the trio suddenly charged at her and shouted "ALRIGHT! TIME TO FIGHT US, DAMMIT!"

"Shut the hell up, already." She nimbly dodged the incoming attack with a hop. She landed while scratching her ear unconcernedly, as if she isn't in the middle of an impending danger. The thug, meanwhile, rose and laughed heartily "Kukuku... Pretty careless of you to separate from your crowd like that. Looks like you didn't know that we are here."

The one with the knife and the bat run towards her and cackled like a hyena "You better not cry about this being three-on-one. We're gonna beat you to a bloody pulp!" The leader went with them and charged once again towards the redhead. Ron gritted his teeth.  _"This isn't a world I want anything to do with, but I can't just do nothing. What should I do? Maybe I'll call the teacher and-"_

"I said..." Her face was covered by her bangs for a moment, before eyeing the three with a glare "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Everyone in the vicinity, including Ron, almost had a heart attack. The three, meanwhile, tried to move, but their feet felt like it was stuck with the concrete floor. They started shivering as bullets of cold sweat streamed from their foreheads. They numbly let go of their weapons in fear and trepidation to the one girl in front of them. She leveled them with a menacing glare and barked "If you wanted me to play with you, then you'll have to talk to Joss first."

Kim started walking past them, who were still not moving. They aren't even able to bring themselves to shout back at her. She's on a completely different league from them. Joss, who just arrived from the scene, saw the wreckage and said with blazing eyes and pumping fist "THERE IT IS! That's one of Kim's 77 killing moves! The Demon Glare!"

"Wait, that's the girl from lunch earlier." Ron murmured lightly. The short-haired brunette surveyed the rooftop until she saw Ron hiding behind the air ventilation system and said in her ever loud voice "Oh? What the hell're you doing here?... Ah! You're that guy from lunch!"

Before he could run away, the small girl instantly grabbed and dragged him towards a confused redhead. "What are you doing, Joss?" Kim asked her cousin, who just dropped the boy in front of her like a dog who just returned a thrown Frisbee to its owner.

"Cousin Kim! It's that guy from lunch. Looks like he's come to pick a fight."

"Huh?" Her eyebrow rose in question as the blonde teen nervously waved his hands in greeting. The monstrous intensity from earlier is long gone, but her clear, cold gaze still leaves him flustered. Kim eyed the boy intently for a long while. Ron even started to think back on his life, fearing he would soon meet his end when he heard her orders "Joss, let him go. He's my classmate."

_"Kim... she recognizes me."_ Ron was floored. Although what she said is true, the boy never thought that the delinquent leader would even know of him. But, that wasn't the only surprising thing, though. The redhead went near him and said "Sorry about that, Stoppable. My bunch are just a bit hot-blooded." The two stared for a while. The boy is now more nervous than before. He felt like she wanted to say more, but was still choosing what words she should use. After a moment, however, she broke the silence and asked "Pickleworks preparations?"

Ron nodded dumbly and replied "Yes. I was just about to go home, though."

"That's so." And with that, she left the rooftop together with her cousin. The boy stared at the sky, which is starting to be filled up with stars. So, Kim Possible even knows his name. More than that, she asked him about the festival.  _Maybe she remembered me because we're both on duty for the preparations..."_ Ron mused while walking down the stairacase. He wondered if the 'Bloody Fox' actually does care about the preparations, even for a little bit.

He left the school gates with his heart still pounding. And who would blame him? He just witness Kim's power. She made those thugs like complete idiots. Ron continued walking down the aisle, thinking about his school. He enrolled to Middleton High because his sister thought it is close to their house. I've made friends here and my days are mostly enjoyable with lots of nice classmates around. But there's a world that is the polar opposite of his that's right around the corner.

This place is a record-holder in the entire country in terms of the number of delinquents there are. And to be honest, Ron didn't want anything to do with them, especially with what he experienced in pre-K.  _"A calm and safe life would be for the best."_

Though, he'd be lying if he thought he didn't find some parts of that particular world to be cool.

* * *

_Riverside road..._

When Ron turned left and entered the road coasting alongside the Colorado River, he saw a familiar girl doing what he always saw her doing. Sleep. It was the pale green girl he would always see in the morning. And right now, she's still slumbering. Ron stared at her for a moment. She must be really tired if she slept through the whole day. But, it is dangerous, not to mention unhealthy and illegal, to sleep on public areas. So with that in mind, he went near her and shook her softly.

The girl groaned and started to rise. Rubbing her bleary eyes, she asked in her bed voice "W-what is it?"

"You shouldn't sleep somewhere like here. It's dangerous." The girl just nodded listlessly while moving her jaws. She stretched for a bit before noticing the sky above them. She then asked the boy before realizing something important. "Huh? The sky's dark red... It's sunset already?... Oh, I forgot to go to school!"

Ron stared at her incredulously as the shocking revelation instantly died down and started lying down the bench again. She closed her eyes once again and whispered "Well, whatever." The boy is still concerned about her, though. If she falls, she might get rolled over by trucks that are constantly driving through this road. on the other side is the bank of the river already. So, he tried to warn her about the danger. But before he could utter a syllable, her eyes shot open and glared at the boy:

"You, shut up." With a glare locked towards him, she hissed with irritation before closing her eyes once again "Fuck off."

He froze on the spot. The feeling of fear felt eerily similar to what he felt on the rooftop. He didn't want to piss this girl off, and so he decided to follow her and walked away. Ron is still worried about her, but he can't control the shiver that is currently running all over his body. He walked down the road with his mind full of thoughts. "Was that girl the same as Kim Possible?" Ron muttered under his breath while musing about the similarities the girl earlier shared with the Bloody Fox.

The boy went shopping for dinner first. He went to his favorite deli store named 'Rodriguez' right across the street. He opens the door and greets the elderly man who mans the store front. "Welcome! Oh if it isn't Ronald!" Ron smiled at him and waved his hand in response. Since he's the one always shopping for meals, the blonde teen knew all the store owners around the neighborhood. Eyeing the contents of the store, the man asked him with his cheerful tone "Shopping for dinner again? Aren't you such a good boy."

Ron always goes to 'Rodriguez' a lot, since his products are usually high quality at an affordable price. There are times that his pretty daughter would man the cash register, but it's usually him in front. Looking over the counter, he placed his order "Hmm... I'd like some pickled vegetables, and some minced chicken."

"Coming right up!" And before he went inside, he then added "Oh, there's a batch of fresh croquettes that my daughter made. She said she wanted you to have it first to see if we could sell it. I'll add it in, free of charge."

Her daughter had been the boy's childhood friend. She's like his older sister first before Adrena came into view. He could even remember the times she would comfort him when he was still a crybaby. The owner came out not long after, bringing a bag full of items he ordered. After paying, he thanked him and decided to walk home. Like what he did earlier, he greeted everyone who knows him on the road. When he entered the street his house is in, he noticed someone he knew on the roadside.

"Grandma." Ron greeted an old woman who lives next to their house. It looked like she was having trouble with a heavy bag full of fruits. He instantly took the bag and carried it for her. The grandmother simply laughed and patted her head before walking beside the young boy.

"How are your parents doing?" She asked him while fumbling through her keys.

Ron answered "They're doing fine. I think about next year they will leave baby Hana to us since she's about to go to school." When the door opened, he helped himself in and brought the bag on top of the table. The old woman thanked him and requested if he would like to stay for a while for tea, but he politely declined. When he entered his own house, he started preparing for dinner. There are no sign for his sister, so it would be wise to start cooking as soon as possible.

* * *

_Meanwhile, inside an abandoned warehouse..._

The old Middleton industrial area is situated at the eastern part of the town. It was built during the Great Depression, therefore most of the buildings were left unused, not to mention the horrible substandard materials used and shoddy engineering. When the much newer and larger industry park was opened years after, factories instantly closed and transferred there, making the place barren. Now, it is usually used by delinquents as hideouts.

One gang, in particular, is busy with reorganization of her gang members. The brunette leader of 'Food Chain' sat on his steel fold-able chair as she oversees the people readying for an upcoming confrontation. She turned to the platinum blonde girl beside her and asked "... Are we ready?"

Tara nodded with a grin on her face "It's all good, B. We know the location Middleton Mad Dog's meeting, and our forces are all ready on your orders."

"Good." With a smirk, she took the megaphone sitting near her and started to stand up. The entire 99 members stood at attention when they saw their leader in front of them. "Everyone, listen up! You've already know that we are the ways of the old is over. The Era of the Three Gods is upon us, and I believe in the end we will emerge victorious." A roar of agreement echoed throughout the abandoned warehouse.a Bonnie smirked wider before continuing her little speech.

"But, it doesn't mean those who came from the era before are useless. We've got the manpower, but if we also gather their wisdom and wit, nothing could stop us from becoming Middleton's greatest! It is time to conquer one of its' old leader. The time has come to take down the Angel of Destruction!" Another roar rumbled from the delinquents. The headlights from a massive line of motorcycles flashed brightly as the big gate slowly opened.

"Let's show how bloody the 'Food Chain' is! It is our era. Now, get off your asses and let's show them why we're the biggest group in Middleton!"

A line of bikes started surging through the park and out. Bonnie leaped from the table and joined together with her most trusted people inside the black van. Tara gave the brunette a high five while laughing. "Nice going, B."

"Yeah, I'm pumped to see some action, let me tell ya!" A big brawny boy wearing the varsity jacket of Go Academy crunched his knuckles. The man's name is Brick Flagg and he is called the 'Rhino of Go Academy' for his amazing brute strength. There were rumors that he once rammed himself to a parked car and the vehicle toppled towards the river. He is also one of the first ones Bonnie recruited to her gang. The leader rolled her eyes playfully and ordered "Settle down first. Don't crash this car before we get to them."

"We'll show them why Food Chain's the strongest!" A big woman giggled while holding her favorite monstrosity of a stuffed toy. The legend surrounding the girl simply named 'Emmie' is shrouded in mystery. She was once a loner who was drifted to Middleton after running away from her foster parents. That tidbit made her the laughing stock ever since primary, but most of her tormentors went completely shut the day after. After an incident where the a whole team who teased her one day end up sitting at the field lifelessly, as if they were drained of any meaning, no one dared to insult her. Bonnie was impressed and reruited her, easily climbing up the ranks to be on of the top four commanders, just below the brunette.

Bonnie couldn't wait any longer. All of those years she spent on planning and scourging anything and everything just reach her goal is starting to bear knew that the once top dog of Middleton isn't so simple to be defeated in a night. She was fully prepared for that, though. The things she will do tonight will just be the start. Many people had said that the incoming era would be the bloodiest Middleton has ever seen since the legendary 'Middleton Death Scalpel' era. She smirked evilly at the thought. She will emerge victorious this summer.  _"Prepare yourself, Angel of Destruction."_

* * *

_Back in the Stoppable household..._

Ron got changed quickly before going down to prepare the food. The house isn't too big, nor too small. It's a simple, comfortable stand-alone house. Although in his opinion it isn't too grand, there's still some leftover space. After all, there are only two people currently living under its roofs, him and his sister. The Stoppable couple aren't there. Their parents work abroad, together with their youngest sister, Hana. The two are left with the housework. Ron didn't mind cooking and cleaning. He had been doing this for a long time now and he had some fun with them, especially cooking.

Ron dressed the chicken he bought earlier with some vegetables and put the fish in the grill. He brought a chopping board and knife and started chopping them.  _"Slicing them finely like this is kind of a pain... Maybe I should buy those mail-order machines that can cut these quickly..."_ Ron mused while preparing. He then put the chicken on the pan and fry it for a bit before adding the vegetables. The boy looked at the clock and was surprised to see the hands pointing at 8.

"I'm home!" A female voice rang from the front door. Ron smiled and greeted Adrena who was busy taking off her shoes. She slipped into her slippers and started walking towards the kitchen. She took a whiff and smiled happily from the aroma "Mmm~ Smells good. Is dinner ready yet?"

"In a bit. You can go and get changed. I'll set them up on the table shortly."

The elder sister gently strokes his cheek and thanked him before withdrawing to her room. Ron is the only one doing the housework in the Stoppable household. At first, he hated it since it's a lot of work, but eventually, he found out that it wasn't that bad, considering that he's the one supporting the mature 'Miss Stoppable'. Ron was finished putting everything on the plate and set it on the table, together with the utensils and a glass full of water. When he was done, he remembered what Josh told him earlier about his 'affection' for his sister.

Ron laughed. He did not have a sister complex. He couldn't think of her in that way. And the reason for that will appear in three seconds.

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

"NUOOOOOOHHHHHH~~~~!" The door to his sister's room was kicked open. Adrena was wearing a grumpy face, looking for her favorite beverage with wild intensity, "WHERE IS MY BEEEEEEEERRRR~~~~~~?!"

_"And there it is."_ Ron smiled wearily while watching his sister slump over the chair without any care in the world while fanning her face. "It's sooooo hot. I'm thirsty! Ron! Beer! Beer!" The boy in question just let out a sigh and started to go inside the kitchen. A few moments later, he went back and handed to her some brownish liquid in a cup. With slight fatigue seeping his voice, he offered the cup to her and said "Here you go, sis. Barley tea."

Adrena glared at him and whined "I want alcohol, not tea! If you're gonna give me barley, then give me beer!"

"They say you shouldn't drink on an empty stomach. Quench your thirst with this, first." He looked over her and was almost scandalized with what she's wearing, or what's not in that matter. She definitely changed her top, but she wasn't wearing anything but her panties for her bottom. Quickly averting his eyes while blushing uncontrollably, he barked another order "And go change properly! Don't come out with your underwear like that! You're a girl, for god's sake!"

"I tried my best." The elder sister murmured while trying to sip her tea "I really do, but it's impossible. I can't change before beer."

"So beer's more important than your dignity as a woman, huh?" Ron challenged her with a question, causing the female to pout. She placed the cup down and replied haughtily "But you should consider that there are working women out there that head straight to the fridge without even getting changed once they get home. Compared to them, wouldn't you say that I'm slightly better than them for having at least change my top?" She grinned in the end of her sentence.

"Don't look down on the working women of the world when you're not wearing any pants."

"ANYWAYS!" She slammed her hand on the table and ordered her younger brother "Beer. Give me beer!"

"Go back to you room first!"

"I can't. Without alcohol, I can't!" The elder of the two then started swinging her arms to the side and tried to imitate the movements of an alarm clock "Ding! Ding! The Adrena-timer is ticking! Please replenish her with alcohol or she will explode!" But, before he could respond, she leaped from the chair and caught Ron in a bone-crushing hug. "BOOM! I EXPLODED!"

Of course, although Adrena is a few years above him, she's still a girl, and thus her weight is far lighter than some of the stuff Ron carries whenever he went shopping, so he didn't have much trouble with standing. Adrena giggled like a schoolgirl while begging at him childishly "Now take me to the fridge~"

"Put on some pants fir-OWW!" Ron tried to tell her something when he felt incredible pain from his side. Her sister grinned at him while pinching him hard "OW! Ow! Ouch, Don't pinch me!"

The elder wasn't deterred, however, as she kept holding onto her younger brother. She smiled and whispered softly on his ear "With the water of life taken from me... I became a delicate, bloodthirsty, beautiful beast." Ron eyed her with incredulous eyes beforefinally breaking out of her hold. And without any minute more to waste, the boy quickly dashed towards her room and took her shorts. When he returns, however, he was greeted with a sight of her sister bending over the fridge. She took a can of beer and quickly opened it.

"Ngh, ngh, ngh, ngh..." She downed almost all of it contents in one go. She slammed the can into the counter and sighed loudly in satisfaction "Aaaaaahhh~~~~~~~~~~!"

_"Oh come on!"_ Ron mentally groaned. And so, this may seem so hard to believe, but, this is Adrena Lynn-Stoppable. At school, she's a mature teacher everyone can depend on. It's not like he had a twin sister with different personalities, and the one from before is just hiding from somewhere. That is the one and only Miss Stoppable. Ron compared the sister he met at school earlier, looking all nice and proper, with a soft voice, from the current sister who is sitting on the chair, still without any pants on while putting his feet on top and drinks another can of beer, the boy kept his body him shivering.

This right here is really Adrena.

There are many true facts in this world that may be hard to believe, but Ron doubt that there are many that would beat this one. And no, she don't have any multiple personalities disorder or any other mental illness. The one he's seeing right now is how his sister usually acts. The one from school is just her act.

She sighed with an ecstatic face after finishing her fourth beer. She rubbed her stomach and murmured in delight. Phew, fully recharged! Going fifteen hours without filling up the beer tank in my stomach really gets to me."

"You seriously drink too much, sis." Ron complained as he start to place the plates on top of the dining table. Taking the utensils from him, Adrena clapped at the sight of food and gave him a retort "Ron, omce you become an adult, there are times when you can't just go on without alcohol." The young boy tried hard not to laugh at her 'sagely' advice. As far as he's concerned, she's trying to write her alcoholic addiction off with a problem. Ron settled down to his seat and started eating.

"Ooh! This chicken's good." After taking a bite, Adrena praised her brother for once again another scrumptious meal. Ron waved his hands and said "It's nothing, really. The stuff I buy from 'Rodriguez' is something else. I wonder where they get it from." Ron then grabbed a small bowl of vegetables to eat with his meat. It really is nice to have a good deli near the place one lives.

Halfway through dinner, Ron noticed his sister looking for something. She then stand up and went towards the door for a bit before returning. Raising his eyebrow, and ask if there was something missing. With a confused frown, Amelia asked him "Hey, Ron, did we get any packages today? I'm expecting something."

"Nothing's come since I've been home. Maybe there's a package delivery slip in the mailbox."

"Maybe you could take it and make a call for me, then." The blonde boy let out a sigh. He should've been used to this situation. It was alright for him to do all the housework, yes. But working like a slave granting her every whim? He puts his fork down on the plate and stared at his sister hard. She was grinning with all teeth present said "Please? You're my younger brother and I really, really, really love you, you know? Can you do this for moi?"

"I'm not a slave, you know?"

"Pwease?" The woman then unleashed her secret technique. Ron never stood a chance when her lower lip started to stuck up while her eyes were rounding out. Every man knew the danger when a girl is on her pouting face. He tried his best to fight it, he used his dormant aggravation from her constant orders, but one look and all his anger fade away like dust. Ron tried to cover his eyes with his arms but it is too late. The image has been implanted in his mind, there's no choice but face the consequences.

"Fine." Adrena grinned happily and finished her portion of the food. Ron washed the dishes after eating then proceed to take the slip from the mailbox and called thedelivery service. A few minutes later, the truck arrived and gave the box to him. Adrena, meanwhile, is lounging on the sofa with a fresh new beer in hand. She saw the boy enter and gave the package to her with knotted brows. Maybe she did a bit too much on him, so when he sat on the opposite end, she puts her hand on his shoulder and said:

"I know sometimes I'm a bit too much for you, but I only do it to you, you know. You're the only person I show my true self to." Ron's attention was swiftly taken. He looks at her with a concerned gaze. The older blonde closed her eyes and continued "It's just us two siblings, after all. Mom and Dad... They're not always around."

Ron knew where she's coming from. He enjoyed the freedom of living independently, even if he's still with his sister. But, nothing really beats the company you shared your entire life with. There's no amount of money could buy that. And that remains true, even for his sister. He grasped her hands and gave a comforting squeeze. The two smiled at each other, this time for real. Even if she becomes too problematic for his own good, he would still follow her.

After all, she's still family.

Their moment completely shattered when the phone began to ring. Adrena lowered the volume of the TV for a bit before standing up and answered the call. "Hello?... Ah, Mom... What's wrong?..." Ron's muscles relaxed a bit before sinking back to the sofa. "We're fine over here... Yeah, we got the clam chowder you sent us. Why did you send so much, though?... Huh?... Ron's doing fine. His math tests are failing, though... A girlfriend? No, I don't think he has one. Maybe he doesn't want one because he's still attached to me."

Ron let out a snort at that one. "Huh? Don't worry. He's still interested with girls." The boy then noticed the wicked gleam forming on her eyes. He got a bad feeling on what she's going to say next. And right on the mark, Adrena whispered to Mom conspiratorially "He had his mouth open wide staring at my panties earlier."

And before she could laugh, the blonde boy quickly snatched the phone and glared at the woman who is grinning like a Cheshire Cat "Yeah, I'm sure that's what happened... Hello, Mom?... It's me!... Yes, I've been doing well... A boyfriend? No, I don't think she's got one. Don't know why, though."

"The reason I don't have a boyfriend is because it would make my brother with a big sister complex cry~" She practically sang on the receiver. Ron tried to shoo her away, yet she proved to be agile enough to evade his strikes. Their mother, on the other hand, just laughed uncontrollably. He leveled her with another glare and hissed "Oh, shut up!"

The rest of the call went smoothly when Adrena went back to the sofa to enjoy her new favorite action series with beer on hand. After placing the phone back, Ron went back and said before sitting "Mom and Dad would be away for the rest of summer. They'll be sending more clam chowders, though."

The elder blonde let out a sigh "Guess clam chowder's still on our menu for a long time." Finishing her can of beer, she moved the topic elsewhere "Oh, right. You're part of the preparation committee for the Middleton Pickleworks, right?"

Ron grabbed one of the croquettes that were given to him earlier and offered it to her. After setting it down on the center table, he answered "Yeah. Nothing really major's happened, though. Why'd you ask?"

"Your partner's Kim Possible, right?" Ron knew where this is headed. After nodding his head, the teacher released her breath and muttered "You had it rough. I'm pretty sure she's skipping those meetings. That's Middleton High's number one delinquent for you, I guess."

"Looks like she's famous even among teachers." Ron mused with a slight smile on his face.

"She is. She's the most impressive problem child our school's ever faced in its history." She took a bite from the cream croquette before continuing her description of the top delinquent "She's not hated, though, since she doesn't rampage for no reason."

Ron agreed. "Yeah, Kim does have more common sense, at least." Adrena, meanwhile, furrowed her eyebrows in thought. Even if that was the case, she would always be true to her nature. The notorious redhead might look a bit smarter than the average pompadour-cut, street thug, but nonetheless, she's still a delinquent. She's still dangerous. With that, she faced the boy and asked "She's not causing you any trouble by skipping, does she?"

Ron knew the face she's wearing right now. It is her serious face usually worn when she's in her 'Miss Stoppable' teacher mode. He waved his hands and replied "No. There's nothing for you to be worried about. The preparations were surprisingly easy thanks to the neighborhood association's help. All the grunt work will be on them. The only things left to do is to hand out flyers, and that's until next week."

"If you say so." Sporting a pouting face, the elder sister went back to the television and said "You're a little too nice, so of course I am always worried."

"Really?"

Adrena made a face that looked like she's saying 'duh' and said "No kidding. You're pretty famous among the teachers. Whenever I enter the faculty, they would always say how composed and kind my brother is. You're like most of the teacher's favorite student."

"Well..." Ron grabbed another piece of the pastry and said "I've gone through a lot, so I could see how people would think so." Confusion rose to her face and was about to ask what he meant until it finally dawned on her. Ron, on the other hand, thought about his past, during his toddler years, when after the bullying incident, he was almost inconsolable. At first, the boy held it inside of him without telling anyone about the teasing he received from them. It kept repeating until one day when he finally snapped.

He grabbed the boy and started tossing him around like a rag doll. He savagely beat him into a pulp until the preschool teacher walked in and screamed at them. When they learned of what really happened to him, he was sent to live with his grandfather for half a year before returning to Middleton. He was a retired pastor, and so he'd been the one to rectify his mistakes. Adrena had heard this story when her graduation came, and their parents decided to work abroad. Adrena might not be around the time it happened, but she swore to herself that she won't let that happen to him again.

"Ron, if anything troubles you again, just tell me. I'll be here for you." The boy just smiled and nodded, prompting the girl to embrace him into a heartfelt hug.  _"Thank you, sister. I know I could count on you."_

After breaking the hug, the two entered into a comfortable silence, the only noise they hear were the television and the crickets chirping well into the night. The two were facing the TV for a moment, before Adrena faced Ron one more time, and smiled at him "Anyways, I'm out of beer. Could you please get me another one?"

Ron laughed at her, and shook his head.  _"You're the reason why I'm troubled 90% of the time, though."_

When he heard the clicking sound from her mouth, he reminded her about the hangover soup he usually prepares in the fridge. The blonde then stood up and went to his room to lie down and think about the things that happened this day. It seems that every single thing have revolved around the redhead, even his sister and the other teachers are talking about her. And the things most people usually attach to her were downright unfair. Ron didn't like that.

_"True, she's scary. But, I don't think she's, by any means, a bad person."_


	4. The Era Of The Three Gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of my double update special! I have some free time since work's postponed for the incoming storm, so I will update this one before electricity runs out. Thank you for reading!

"You're using brass knuckles and you're still this weak? I'm actually surprised you dared to take me on like this." Kim sneered at the man who wobbled towards her. The trio of delinquents saw her and decided to gang up on her. Long story short, that was their most unwise decision. They were battered mercilessly. Her punches were hard-hitting, and her throws takes every bit of air out of their lungs. Grabbing the man, the infamous 'Bloody Fox' threw the man in her arms and towards the two right where it would hurt the most.

"THERE IT IS! It's one of Kim Possible's 77 killing moves! The Grab-And-Throw Suplex!"

Her auburn hair was slowly lifted by the breeze as she eyed the three men lying on the ground, tittering into unconsciousness while their hands were pressed to their most precious parts. She let out a scoff and glared at the three "You guys are pathetic. I better never see your faces again, you hear me!" She left without ever looking back and went back to the Corps, who were waiting for her with wide smiles. A streak of brown suddenly zoomed from the group and ran towards the redhead with delight emanating from her.

"Wow, you're so amazing, Cousin Kim! You destroyed them in a blink of an eye!" Joss' eyes shone, making the top delinquent to let out a small sigh. She furrowed her brows and replied "There's no point in bragging about beating up small fry. Do whatever it takes to make sure those guys don't come back."

The small girl gave her a wicked grin "Well, of course. They're getting number 61 from the 108 Final Negotiations of Middleton High's tradition. 'The Middleton Rail Touch and Go'!" After seeing a nod, Joss went back to her 'fangirl' moment and murmured in awe "But, man! You're really amazing, Kim. Three seconds to take down a guy who even had brass knuckles. I knew what I saw was the real deal. I'll follow you forever, cousin! You're the only one fit to rule Middleton!"

The redhead only chuckled at her outburst. "Like I want Middleton... Besides..." Her small smile turned into a frown. Kim stared at the pale moon hovering above the town, that was giving off a serene glow against the backdrop of stars, and whispered in the tiniest of voices "... I feel like I've gotten bored of fighting lately. I just can't get fired up, no matter how much I cut loose."

"So, you're saying it's not fun because there's no one strong around?" The shorter girl asked.

Kim shook her head and explained "No, not like that. Maybe, I should find something else I can get fired about. Something I'm interested in, or maybe... someone." When she noticed the slowly building sadness from her eyes, the redhead bit back a small laugh. She puts her hand on her shoulder and consoled the girl "I'm not saying I'll abandon you guys, though. I don't plan on stopping for a while, anyway. I've still have some unfinished business, you know."

Hope started growing inside Joss "Right... You've still gotta settle things with 'Massacre', right?" Kim just nodded in response. "Well, that's everything for tonight. Those guys you were talking about before... The Middleton Mad Dogs guys. I'll get them taken care of tomorrow."

"All right, I'll let you handle it. See you at school." She started walking away from the girl, though it didn't take long for Kim to realize she wasn't getting any further with her. She turned around and saw the girl still following her. The redhead delinquent frowned and ordered "No, it's fine, Joss. You can go home now."

The short-haired girl was not deterred, however. "I'll come with. I'm your number one underling!" Kim let out a groan and tried to push her away, but the girl was too stubborn. With eyes looking like a long-time servant awaiting her orders, she said "No need to be shy, cousin. Jocelyn Possible's life is a life devoted to following behind you! Right, Kim?" Kim's eyes were blocked by her bangs while her whole body slightly shivered. When the redhead didn't respond, she prodded her more, before she heard a click of her tongue.

"I'm going to the bathroom! Go home already!"

* * *

_Meanwhile, within the corridors inside Go Academy..._

"Fucking Possible..." One boy hissed in pain while placing a pack of ice on his bruise over his arm. The area is already purplish from the blood clot. Another one was crunching his right leg to ease the pain. Some laughed lightly from their current situation when one of the wounded sneered at tehm "Yeah, laugh all you want. Like we're any less pathetic from what happened to you guys. Fainting because a girl just glared at you? You're all fucking pathetic!"

Some nostrils flared while brandishing their two-by-fours. He growled at the smirking boy "The fuck did you say?! You wanna go?!"

The group was easily divided into two. Their pride was completely shattered and emotions are at an all-time high. They eyed the other menacingly, trying to intimidate each other. But, before anyone could charge and launch an attack, a girl hopped into the middle of them and raised her wooden staff. "Stop it."

Everyone gasped and quickly realized who the person was and quickly withdrew their weapons. Aside from her weapon, she, too, wears the uniform of Go Academy. Her red ribbon symbolized that she's a senior, and her face is covered by either her long wavy brown hair, and the infamous face mask. Only her teal eyes were left to be seen by anyone. But, there's no mistaking it. Their leader has arrived. She had been the top dog of Middleton for a few years before the Three Gods appear.

She's the notorious 'Angel of Destruction'.

"We're sorry." The bruised boy earlier quickly averted his eyes and asked the leader of the Middleton Mad Dogs "... But, what's the plan, leader? Possible's group's just gonna keep beating the hell out of us at this rate!" Another one nodded and murmured through the pain he was reeling at the moment "We were just the strongest in Middleton a year ago. But, nowadays it's all about Possible in the west, and Food Chain and Massacre in the east. They're treating us like we're a relic of the past."

The girl just silently stared at the window beside them. The moon and stars were in clear view. The clouds were dispersed by the wind, and most of the ordinary people in Middleton are already in slumber. She let out a sigh and muttered "Life got's its ups and downs. Times might just be changing." The group started to voice their complaints when she continued "Middleton never had a peaceful summer. Kim Possible. Bonnie Rockwaller. And... If the Three Gods assemble, I'd be-"

One man suddenly barged in while panting. She stopped talking and raised a brow towards the boy, to which he responded "Leader, this isn't good! It's the Food Chain. They're coming!"

A rumbling sound is slowly getting louder. The delinquents can already hear the horns of Food Chain calling out for war. The leader let out a sigh and calmly nodded to everyone, signalling the entire gang to get ready for battle. Every able member got out of the school and went to their positions. Fighting the massive group head-on would be tantamount to suicide, and the Angel of Destruction, despite what her title suggests, don't want to endanger any more from her group.

She had known quite a lot about Food Chain and its ruthless use of their numbers, but the Middleton Mad Dog didn't rose to the top once for nothing. She may not like fighting them, but if push comes to shove, the Angel had plans to resist their attack. Apart from the main front, she sent out different small groups all around the area and watch out for any cheap tricks Rockwaller likes to use. Delinquents doesn't follow any rules about fair combat, and the Angel knew Bonnie uses this very, very well.

_"I just can't get a break. One, they disobeyed my order to just monitor Possible, then the next, Food Chain's finally set their sights on me."_ She mentally groaned when a long line of motorcycles were spotted in on top of a small hill, right in front of Go Academy. With horns loudly blaring in the background, a insurmountable group of delinquents dressed in white trench coats started forming all around the perimeter. A black car stopped right in front of them. The leader of the massive group stepped out of the vehicle, together with her closest and most trusted commanders, making the entire group erupt into cheers and whistles.

The brunette smirked at the long haired masked girl with savage glee "Angel of Destruction. I'm so glad you could join us today. As you already know, I am Bonnie Rockwaller, leader of Food Chain, and I want you and your group to join our ranks and become part of my group."

"Hmph." The Angel jut harrumphed in response, which made the brunette laughed lightly. She started slowly walking towards her and said "You can already feel it, do you? The era of the old is over, and is now replaced by the age of the Three Gods. We have the momentum to reach the top. So, why don't you join us and reach the summit once more under my name? I will make you one of my commanders and your group would be considered on equal terms with the rest." When Bonnie was close enough to her, she leaned and whispered softly on her ear "And besides, I always honor my elders. I still do respect you from what you did back then."

The Angel just glared at the girl who is now grinning like a cat who ate a canary. "After all, you were one of the first who taught me to become the Queen B I am today... That's right, I might buy some food on a deli store I adored since I was a child. The stuff he makes is absolutely scrumptious, don't you think?"

Bonnie leaped out of her range before she could swing her stick. Now, everyone from the Middleton Mad Dogs would be shocked with what their leader's face is sporting as of this moment. They always see their leader as the cool, collected type who rarely show her emotions. But, right now, she is firing up with indignant fury. The thinly-veiled threat wasn't lost to her, and she cursed herself from helping the brunette brat back on middle school.  _"I knew that was coming back to bite me in the ass one day."_

The Food Chain, on the other hand, growled menacingly from the attack and started inching closely towards the Middleton Mad Dogs, each armed with aluminum bats and two-by-fours. Brick Flagg was already crunching his fingers and can't wait to pummel his enemies into the ground. With a haughty smile on her face, Bonnie said to the older woman "Think carefully, Angel of Destruction. There's more to me than just a rising delinquent. Because unlike the other two Gods, I tend to make my acquisitions much... efficiently."

She could hear groans coming from behind them. "We found them exactly where you said they would be, leader." One of Bonnie's goons grinned and reported to her "They thought they were hidden enough to monitor our outside groups, but with your wit, we captured them easily." Then, they saw their fellow members bounded by a rope, knocked out unconscious. They had done it. The fire the short-haired girl lit in her a while ago has turned into a towering inferno of rage.

"You hurt them." Her gaze went freezing cold, making most of the members from Food Chain flinch. Her grip around her wooden staff were tight. "You went too far, Food Chain. Heaven forgive you, but I will show you upstarts what pure destruction truly looks like!" The angel then launched herself and released a barrage of swings towards the unguarded delinquents under Bonnie. Upon impact, more than a handful of them were easily scattered like fallen leaves.

The initial attack left the massive group bewildered for a second, giving the Mad Dogs a chance to strike first. Bonnie, unfortunately, has been composed and barked the order to subdue the entire group. Brick quickly caught the order and started charging towards the Angel with a manic grin "That's what I'm talikng about, let me tell you! LET'S GO FUCK SHIT UP!" He swung his curled fist towards the girl, but she numbly dodged the incoming attack in ease.

"Too slow!" Emmie quickly appeared behind her without any chance given to the Angel to react. She was enveloped into a bear hug, slowly squeezing her out of air. Brick stood up and gave a hefty punch to her gut, causing the long haired brunette to gasp from the force. Four from the Mad Dogs group quickly came to her aid and successfully stole their attention, while another one hopped beside her and checked about her condition. "Are you alright, leader?"

the Angel of Destruction quickly waved her hands and ordered "Don't mind me. Tell everyone to not fight them alone. Whenever Bonnie or her commanders are in front, do not engage on them. I'll be the one to handle them." With a single nod, the delinquent started relaying her instructions to the rest of the gang. When one of her subordinates were out of her sight, she let out a small groan in pain before holding her staff once again.  _"That brute packs quite a punch... I underestimated that jock. I'll be more careful around them."_

She went back into the fray and started helping out her members as much as she can. The odds were stack against her favor, but she won' back down, not when her pride is on the line, the Angel saw Brick once again, who was toying with two delinquents from her group with a sadistic smile plastered on his face. Without wasting any second, she jumped on top of the guy and used gravity to make him fall down, head first. "T-Thank you, leader." The one murmured in gratitude before standing up.

"That was one pretty cool move, girl." Brick rubbed the spot on his head where he hit the floor and growled menacingly at her "You're gonna pay for that!" He charged towards the boy with his large arms in front. the Angel quickly sidestepped and whacked the blonde jock with her staff right at the back of his head. He tried to grab the girl but she jumped high and swatted his hand before making his back as a platform and used the staff to swing herself behind him. She then hit a series of strikes before sweeping him off with a kick to his legs. The giant let out a cry of pain while he collapse like crumpled paper.

Emmie saw her fellow commander on the ground and suddenly growled in anger "You forgot about me, you bitch!"

the Angel just smirked and waited for the towering woman to try and grab her. Like Brick, it seems like this girl also telegraphs her attacks obviously. With a sigh, she used the range of her staff to her advantage to draw her back of her range while dishing out damage to her. Emmie tried to catch the nimble woman but she failed everytime she thought she had cornered her.

_"I feel like some matador teasing an ugly bull..."_ She muttered to herself while evading the attacks, not noticing a streak of long blonde hair hiding from her line of sight. When Emmie embedded into the wall for the umpteenth time, the Angle landed with a sigh. She thought it was over when she noticed the circle around where she landed. And before she could think, long lines of tape and rope suddenly wrapped around the girl, losing her stance and fall down the concrete with a thud. "W-What is...?"

"Hehe," A giggle escaped from above her. She saw the long curly blonde hair cascading her pretty face. With an impish grin, Tara playfully chided with her "You know, you wound me. How could you forget that I'm also Bonnie's commander, her top one, too." She shrugged and tugged the tape, further constricting the one trapped within it "Well, I understand you. I'm not the type to fight head on like those two."

The Angel of Destruction glared hotly at her captor, but she just laughed in response. "All right,guys. She's all yours! Don't beat her up too much, though. Bonnie still need her functioning." Her eyes widened with an emotion she long forgotten, way before her life as a delinquent. But, before they could lay their hands on her, a female appeared beside the blonde and whispered her ear. Tara's eyes widened and stopped her subordinates.

"Change of plans. We need to get out of this place. Seems like some residents reported the chaos to the police." Without any further explanation, she ran towards Bonnie, who was already inside her car. A couple of her own members helped the Angel with unraveling the tape when she heard the brunette shouting at her "You're lucky tonight, but don't let this get into your head. Remember how you're almost beat up by my men. If you don't surrender yourself to my gang in 24 hours, tomorrow, I'll make my threat real, got it?"

She didn't wait for her reply, though. The car got out of the area before the police arrived to a neighbor's house for a complaint. The Angel was being carried by the Mad Dogs while being unnoticed by authorities. When they reached one of their secret outpost near the school, she was set in her chair while the rest immediately lounged around.

"Shit, those Food Chain fuckers..." One of them cursed their luck, and the Angel of Destruction can't help but let out a mirthless laugh. She's no superhuman who can take on numerous people like the Bloody Fox or Massacre, but her lack of strength is covered by her ingenuity and resourcefulness. With a ragtag of delinquents who just lost their founding member, the Angel brought them into the limelight of Middleton's notorious. Bonnie proved to be the biggest threat to her place, and the recent escapade left her reeling from the pain.

This isn't over. Bonnie is serious in taking over her group, and the Angel of Destruction is on a standstill on whether to swallow her pride or be end up beaten and broken.

* * *

_Inside the Stoppable household..._

_"Alright, class, settle down."_

_Ron is quite familiar with this setting. The smell of the chalk from the blackboard seems to stick on his nose, as the noise of the children constantly ringing around him. This is the room of his pre-K life he had always remembered, whether he wanted to or not. He remembers looking over the window one time and saw a little kid with red hair hugging her parents while sobbing. The parents tried to push her to school, but she proved to be too stubborn. They tried for a few more times until they finally gave up. Before the teacher scolded him to go to his seat, the last thing he saw is the girl climbing up the passenger seat of their car before driving off._

_The blonde kid sat on the far corner of the room, nearest to the back door. The teacher started her lecture, and Ron tried to listen to her, but, his classmates around him were busy with everything but that. One of them threw one of the crumpled paper towards the back of his neck. Ron turned around and saw the hushed giggles coming from them. "Yepp... This is pre-K alright." He muttered to himself. He had tried numerous times to tell the teacher about their misconduct, but she didn't budge with the issue._

_"Don't worry, Ronald. The next time I see them doing those things to you, I'll take care of it." The time she actually saw them, it was when Ron totally snapped out of himself._

_Ron has been having flashbacks to this time many times, and the pain still reverberates to his body up to today. He is now standing in them middle of the playground. He watched as groups of children giggling while running around. They were playing games, and Ron wanted to join them until he felt a large hands push him from the back. He went face first towards the sandbox, making the whole group behind him laugh. Groaning, he stood up and turned around and saw the same children who were playing pranks on him earlier in the classroom._

_"Look it's the class loser!" The biggest of them all has a scar on his face while sneering at the freckled boy. The entire group suddenly swarmed around him with a bone crushing hug. Ron tried to wriggle himself out, but their grip is too tight. He could feel the temperature rising in his body while listening to the laughs and sneers of the bullies like a broken tape._

_"Gh... It's too hot... Please help me... Stop..."_

_"Please..."_

_._

_._

_._

"It's soooo hooooot!~"

Ron's eyes quickly went wide and stared at the ceiling above him. After blinking a few more times, he realized he is still inside his room. He let out a sigh and groaned mentally  _"It's all a dream."_ But, when he tried to sit up to get some water, he felt a warm body pressing itself against him. With confusion on his face, he turned his head to the side and saw his beloved sister snuggling closer to his body, wearing a content smile on her face.  _"Oh come on, not again..."_

Without wasting any second further, he quickly flipped the switch open and shook her out of her slumber. The light went up and Adrena groaned in reflex. "Hmm?" She rubbed her eyes for a while before blinking back, and saw her brother awake while calling her loudly "Why are you making so much noise in the middle of the night, Ron? Don't you see people are trying to get some sleep?"

"Get off me! It's hot! Why are you even here in my bed in the first place?" Ron tried to shove her away from him, but her body didn't budge an inch. Adrena, meanwhile, frowned and answered "I can't help it! Your bed is small, and my room's too humid!"

Their house was old-fashioned, and so normal air ventilation systems aren't exactly efficiently used. The living room just got reformatted to make the air-conditioning unit work, but the duo haven't got to go around their bedrooms, so they would usually go humid during nighttime, but still begs the question. Why would she rather sleep here in a cramped space like Ron's room? And before he could voice his complaint, she laid down to the side of the pillow and yawned "I think I can fall asleep here, so I don't want to leave. Good night."

The blonde boy let out a groan. He wanted to go back to sleep and has no time to play with her games, and so, he opened the door and said "Fine, I'll go to your room, then." While walking down the aisle, he noticed the woman who is also going out of his room. He stopped and asked her once again, fatigue evident in his voice "Why are you following me?"

The woman had a light blush adorning her face and answered "Because you're trying to sneak into my room. I-I know that you're sooo in love with me, but having you inspect my room is a bit much." She puts her finger her chin in a thinking manner before letting out a shrug and released her grin "Well, I guess I could gift you with one of my panties. Young men have their desires and all."

Ron instantly face faulted at her and retorted "Why would getting something that I wash every day make me happy?" He then had a bright idea of paying back for this debacle "Right, speaking of panties, your waistband's getting a bit stretched out lately. That's what happens when all you do is drink, eat, and sleep. Your butt's getting big."

The blonde didn't have enough time whether his action might be the most foolish thing he's done when an elbow easily connects with his gut. Ron crumpled on the floor while holding his stomach when Adrena glared at the boy "The wrath of an elder sister is the wrath of Gaia herself!" She knelt down and made him look at her face "I don't think I've ever told you this, Ronald, but your older sister is actually qutie sensitive about her weight."

He stood up from the floor while groaning and decided it is enough goofing around for the night "Alright, I feel like I'm going to get gutted again if this goes any further, so I'll give you two options. Between your room and mine, where do you want to sleep?"

"Yours." She replied automatically. Ron nodded and went towards the other door. "Then I'm going to sleep in yours. Don't try to follow me." He started walking towards the door to her room and opened it. Before he could go inside, however, Adrena smirked at him and said in her playful voice:

"Oh, but I left my panties on my bed after I took them off to take a bath earlier."

Her laugh was cut short when she felt a breeze flow towards him and heard the door lock shut. Ron quickly dashed towards his room and turned the lock on. Adrena loudly banged on the door while yelling at the top of her lungs "HEY! Open the door! Don't leave your sister all alone! HEEEEYYYY!" The blonde boy, on the other hand, hissed at his sister and replied in annoyance "You keep quiet! It's the middle of the night and you're sounding like a drunkard!"

"Uoooooh!" The woman was not deterred, however. In fact, her voice grew larger while banging the door harder than before "Uooohh! I said open up, dammit! UOOOOOOOOOHHH!" The screams made him a bit scared of her sister. When he didn't respond, Adrena clicked her tongue and said in her loud voice "Dammit! I'm gonna drink a ton of beer so I can forget the heat!"

Ron answered back with a scathing "Please, go ahead. We don't have anything cold."

"A cold bath, then. I'm gonna take a cold bath all by myself!"

"By all means. In fact, I think that's a great idea!"

"And then after that I'm going to sneak into your bed without wiping my self at all, without putting anything on! I don't care if I have to break your window. I will come inside there and I will join you in your bed, completely soaked and completely naked!"

Ron didn't say anything else after that. He unlocked the door and spread it wide open, causing the woman to jump in joy and doing a victory pose to a soundly defeated, but highly irritated boy. She clung to the boy, who was already wiping of his sweat from the heat. The two settled down on the bed while switching the light off. Adrena giggled happily while still close to her brother "Hehehehe~ Doing this is really relaxing. Come on, get closer."

He didn't refute her claim, however. Ever since he was a child, he would sleep a lot easier when he had someone he knows and trust close to him, and he's pretty sure even beyond her personality, Ron is close with her sister. She placed her arms around her brother while sighing contentedly. She closed her eyes and murmured softly "Isn't it relaxing being held by your older sister? You really love your sister, don't you?"

"Guess so..." He tried to sleep, but the warmth made it hard for him to sleep. Ron let out a sigh when he started hearing the soft snores from his sister. Ron shut his eyes and tried counting sheep in his mind, while whispering to himself  _"Well, at least it is a peaceful night..."_

* * *

_The next morning..._

Ron woke up the next morning when the sun's rays hit his face. He had a rough night with his sister, and so he hadn't successfully relaxed himself for the day. Getting out of her arms, he stood up and did some light stretches before looking back at her sleeping figure.  _"Man, sis says she hates the heat, but she can sleep just fine..."_

The housework won't work on themselves, and Ron knew he needed to go down and prepare for breakfast. Before reaching the kitchen, the blonde switched on the television and put it in a news channel. While surveying the cupboards for anything he wants to prepare to start the day, he heard the female announcer bringing in some news forecast "Due to rainclouds accompanying the tail end of a cold front from the Rockies, we can expect moderate to heavy rain this afternoon."

_"Bacon and eggs it is, then."_ Bringing out the meat from the freezer, Ron starts heating the pan while beating some eggs on a bowl. He fried the bacon while preparing the leftover vegetable they had last dinner. He wanted to make a nice salad to contrast the oily eggs and bacon. He was taking some bread out of their pantry when he noticed his yawning sister standing beside the entrance, wearing a sleepy smile on her face. "Mooooorning~"

Ron prepared some coffee while setting the dining table while replying "Morning. Wash up." After the woman went back to her room, he started grinding down some coffee beans. The mixture of the beans were 30% mocha and 70% Kilimanjaro. After preparing the grounded beans, he puts it in their coffee machine and drip-brew them enough for two people. When Adrena went out with a fresh look, the drink is almost complete. Adrena sits on her seat while Ron delivers two mugs of the black substance towards the table.

"Let's eat!" His sister happily said while throwing some milk and sugar to her coffee. Meanwhile, Ron liked it black. It was an acquired taste coming from the time he lived with his grandfather. Although he went back to his parents after six months, he would constantly visit him to ask for some advice or just chat. He had been one of the key figures who helped him become what he was today, and his vast gastronomy is thanks to the elder.  _"If he wasn't for him, maybe I won't enjoy coffee like this... Hmm, maybe I'd be like those people who eats only junk food."_ Ron suppressed his shudder at that thought.

Adrena took a piece of bread and started spreading some jam before taking a bite. She sighed contentedly while sliding back to the backrest of the chair "Fuwahhh~ It's so hot... I don't wanna goooo..."

"The school has air-conditioning." Ron supplied a thought to her, which made her pout even further. "It's hot getting there."

_"But you commute by car. I have to walk."_ Ron mentally laughed about her sister's first-world problems. The two enjoyed the rest of their breakfast in comfortable silence after that. When they were finished, Adrena glance at the clock and noticed that it is already 7:30 in the morning. The siblings placed their dishes inside the dishwasher before preparing for school. He changed his clothes to his usual wear before going down the stairs. When he saw no sign of his sister, he shouted "Are you ready, sis?"

The woman came down the stairs, wearing her teacher's uniform, and flashed a bright smile "Thanks for waiting. Let's go!" The entire surroundings started to glimmer as her smile shines even brighter. Ron is beyond amazed and appalled in what he is currently seeing. With incredulity creeping his voice, he muttered "It's always such an impressive disguise."

The woman pouted and replied to his accusation "Calling this as a disguise is rude. I'm just someone that takes her work seriously."

"And if you stop taking it seriously?" Her shoulders instantly sagged down, her posture went completely slack, the glitter that surrounded her earlier were instantly gone, and her face looked like she is going to maul someone. She let out an irritated complaint "It's soooo hot. I want beer. I don't wanna go to school~"

Ron stared at her for a moment before ordering her to go back. And like earlier, the change was near instant. The shine went back on her face, almost as if it never even went away. She stood up with good posture while emitting a gentle aura around her. She smiled while asking him "Do you have anything you need?"

_"Women are evil..."_ Ron let out a sigh before going outside. Adrena went inside her white sedan while Ron helped opening the gates. Although it would ease his going to school by joining her ride, Ron felt that it would be wrong being seen inside with a teacher that is also your relative. When the car is on the road, Adrena told him before closing the window shield "Make sure you don't come tardy, okay?" And with that, she drove off towards Middleton High.

As for Ron, he closed the gates and started to commute by foot. He didn't mind i, however, since it was relatively close. As his tradition, he greeted everyone he meets on the street. He found the elder woman living next to their house getting out his favorite deli store, holding some fresh fruits. The stor owner also got out and is about to place a brand new sign in front of it. "Good morning, Grandma. Good morning to you, too, Mr. Rodriguez."

"Good morning, Ronald." The two greeted back to the young man with smiles on their faces.

He continued bidding good mornings to everyone he meets in the shopping district. When he turned towards the riverside road, he looked for the girl who would always sleep on the benches. But, today went quite different. She's still there, but her eyes were wide open. The Go Academy student is currently face to face to another one who is also wearing the same uniform. Her brown hair is swaying with the wind when she started speaking:

"Hear me out first, 'Massacre', I know this is you we're talking about, but you don't want to be late to the party." When the pale green girl just stared at her silently, she continued "Middleton never had a peaceful summer. But if you come with me, we'll carve our own legend into Middleton's history. A legend on the level of the infamous 'Middleton Death Scalpel'. So, what do you think?"

The one called 'Massacre', meanwhile, just closed her eyes and let out a sigh. A tick mark started growing on her temple when the unfamiliar brunette "Are you fucking listening to me?!"

The long-haired girl twithed in annoyance. Ron was almost scared that a catfight might happen when the woman quickly took a bag full of products from a famous fast-food joint and jolted away. Before the brunette could react, she was already out of her sight. The girl let out mutter before recognizing that someone is watching her "Tch, she got away. Guess my intimidation worked on her? Well, she's not known as one of the Three Gods for nothing. Power respects power, after all... Hmm?"

"Uh... Hello. Good morning." Unsure, yet Ron still greeted her. The girl made a surprise face before striking her thinking pose "Hmm... An instant greeting? You must know who I am. I don't recognize your face, Guess that means you're some small fry somewhere... Tell me, where are you from."

"I-I'm from Middleton High. Uh-" His introduction was cut off when the boy noticed the frown forming on her face.  _"Middleton High? If that's the case, he could be Possible's..."_ Her face warped into something frightening. She glared at the boy and asked forcefully "Hey, you, what's your name?"

"R-Ron. Ron Stoppable."

The brunette eyes widened considerable when she heard his surname "Stoppable? That's the same name as... Nevermind." She pointed her finger at the confused blonde and announced "I'm sure you know this, but my name is Bonnie... Food Chain's Queen B, Bonnie Rockwaller! Strongest among the Three Gods." Ron knew the name Rockwaller. They are one of the richest families living in Colorado. "In a few days I'll be standing above the Team Possible Corps, that means you."

"The what now?" He scratched his head in confusion, but the girl didn't give him any explanation. Bonnie just smirked at him "See you then, Ron. History will be made in Middleton today. It's something for you to look forward to. Ahahahahahahaha~!" She cackled while leaving an increasingly confused blonde alone. Ron stared at the retreating figure, and tried to understand what she was saying, but then he notices a banana peel lying on the ground. He tried to warn the brunette but it was too late. With her eyes not on the path, she stepped on the peel and slipped towards the concrete.

Ron quickly rushed towards her in response and asked "Are you okay?" The girl just groaned while clutching her butt from the impact. She was whining for a few seconds before she abruptly stand up, as if the fall didn't even matter at all. She shouted back at the boy "That didn't hurt!"

"Are you really okay, miss?"

"Who do you think I am? This is nothing-" Her explanation was cut short when her face warped into a determined look. She said in with much dignity as a girl who just fell out in the public could "It's an everyday occurrence to me, so it didn't matter!" Before he could ask her, she glared between the piece of peel and the boy and started rattling the boy senselessly "And why is there a banana peel here?! Is this a trap?! Ah, Are you the fucker that did this?!"

"N-No, it wasn't me." Ron tried to placate her. It partially worked in this case when she let go of him and muttered to herself. When she looked around, her brows rose and started searching for something. Ron looked at her curiously when she asked him "Did you see my breakfast takeout somewhere here?"

"Ah, that girl earlier, she took a bag before leaving. Is that y-" She didn't wait for any more explanation when Bonnie heard him mention of the girl earlier. There was only one girl he is referring to, since they were the only ones who were within the area. She was apparently been robbed. Running at top speed and leaving the bewildered blonde, she shouted at the top of her lungs, cursing the pale green woman in a fit of rage "That fucking biiiiiiiitttcccchhhhhh~~~!"

Ron let out a sigh while resuming his walk.  _"What a wild girl... And the other girl just stole someone else's stuff like it was nothing. Looks like she's pretty hardcore as well."_ Along the way, however, the words of the brunette was still embedded on his mind. It seems like a big change is happening to Middleton today, and based on his experience yesterday, he couldn't help but agree with it.

* * *

_Middleton High grounds..._

When Ron reached the school gates, he once again saw the group of delinquents who were waiting in front. He had seen them yesterday, but for some reason, the blonde Stoppable felt something different. They looked a bit nervous, while the short girl who act as the officer-in-charge whenever the redhead's not present was busy talking to her phone with an occasional shouting being heard all across the fields. Ron tried to shake the tension in his body.

"Good morning, Ron." The dark-skinned class representative greeted him while walking towards him. Ron smiled at her and nodded back. It looked like she, too, is quite scared about the aura the group of unsavory characters were emitting. She found it difficult going through the gates all by herself, and she was quite happy that Ron was there. The boy didn't mind, though, and so they started to pass the gates. They were about to get past them when they heard a loud yell. "AT ATTENTION, ALL OF YOU!"

Two rows suddenly stood straight and welcome their leader with a loud shout "GOOD MORNING, MISS POSSIBLE!" Even if this is the second time he's seeing this, he can't help but stare at the delinquents who started showing respect to the top dog of Middleton while bending slightly over. The redhead didn't respond as usual. Joss went near her and delivered something with a grave face "Looks like the reports we had yesterday are confirmed true. Food Chain attacked the Mad Dogs last night and was almost defeated until the police came because a resident reported it. But, knowing their leader, they won't end this unsettled. Food Chain's planning on finishing things with Mad Dogs soon, maybe even today."

Kim shook her head and replied "We can talk about this later in our meeting. Just get out of here already. There are people who can't get through." With a clap, the younger Possible ordered the group to go back to their classes. Ron and Monique took this as a chance to quickly go to their classroom. Although students were talkative once they started walking, Ron could still hear the two delinquents talking. "We heard from the Mad Dogs yesterday that Food Chain is..."

_"Food Chain..."_ Ron thought about the particular girl he had met earlier.  _"It looks like she's also a delinquent."_ But, before he could delve further into his thought, he had almost forgotten. He waved his hand towards the redhead and greeted her like he always would.

"Good morning, Miss Possible."

Kim looked shock at first before realizing the origin of the greeting. She didn't say anything else but nodded her head once. Joss, meanwhile, stared at the boy and asked him "The hell're you going on about, huh?" Ron just averted his eyes and went back walking. The redhead, meanwhile, spotted Monique, who is closely trailing behind Ron's back. She went near the girl, who was shocked for a bit, and greeted in her almost silent voice "Good morning, President."

But before she could respond, a motorcycle suddenly honked its horn while stopping right in front of the iron gates. Riding the two-wheeled vehicle were three men who hopped off and flashed their wicked grins. The entire school body, sans the Team Possible Corps, shuddered and quickly went out of their ways. One of the trespassing delinquent sneered at the sight of the redhead and said "You sure took your sweet time, Possible!"

"We're the Three Jackknife Stars dispatched by the glorious Drakkansas and we're here to come for your head!" The first one had a absurdly tall blonde spiky hair rising like a towering inferno. He gave the surrounding audience a quick flash of her bladework, switching the small knife to places faster than the normal human eye can react. He smirked at the amazed gaze by the bystanders and introduced himself "The name's Edge! My knifework is second to none. I'm Drakkansas' Comet- DEADKNIFE EDGE!"

The second one had short brown curly hair and is wielding two ninja knives. He closed his eyes before launching his knives o form an x-mark on the ground "And I studied the art of ninjitsu over at Japan. I took out ten men with my masterful dual butterfly knives. I am... BUTTER JOHNSON!"

_"Why does his name sound like something out of a porno?"_ Ron sweatdropped from his introduction.

The third and last one also had his ridiculous high hairstyle, but the color is a distracting purple. Brandishing his own knife, he bellowed towards the redhead who is, by now, trying her best to control her already flaring temper. "And last but not the least, I have the fastest knifework in Kansas! I am the Midwest's premier assassin... DEADKNIFE EDGE!"

_"I think there's an overlap there."_ The blonde boy let out another sweatdrop. The three smirked and shouted all at the same time "Now then... THE TIME HAS COME, POSSIBLE!"

Kim just stared at them hard for a few moments before closing her eyes and let out a sigh. She motioned for the short haired girl to come closer to her and told her with slight annoyance "Joss, put up a sign telling people to fight after school. This is too much for 8AM." When the girl nodded, Kim then instructed what to do next "I'll let you handle this. There's only three of them."

Joss and the rest of the gang's eyes gleamed at the prospect of beating them up. The thirty or so delinquents are all ready with baseball bats and two-by-fours. The entire audience, including Ron and Monique, held their breaths. A fight's starting up, and it is not something most people would like to see in the start of their mornings. The three thugs, however, just scoffed and replied "Now hold on there, miss! We're not interested with small fry. You're the one we want, Possible... WE WANT YOUR HEAD!"

The brown curly man suddenly grabbed Monique and pointed his knife on her throat. The class president went still shock as the entire delinquent group suddenly tensed. The self-proclaimed ninja laughed heartily while pulling the girl by the hair "Hihihihihi~ You wouldn't want someone here to get hurt now, would ya? If you don't want this four eyes to get hurt, then-" His sentence was cut short when the air in his lungs was suddenly gone.

In front of him is the infamous Bloody Fox, in all her glory, glaring daggers towards the three. Their sights started to darken and their heart almost blew up from extreme pressure. But before they could analyze what was happening, several snapping sounds echoed throughout the silent fields. The one who thought he was holding the girl widened his eyes when he saw her in the arms of the top delinquent. He shifted his vision to his arms and saw that they were bent in a way their bodies aren't meant to do.

"Hueh... GHAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" When his brain finally started to feel something again, he was met with an insurmountable pain surging through his every nerve. The scream he emitted wasn't pretty, but Possible paid him no mind. While the one crumpled to the ground while bawling about his bent arms, she faced the other two, who started to sweat bullets "I'm not a fan of getting too excited in the morning... But, I guess someone's got to take out the trash."

She then turns around and looks at the dumbfounded class president. She softens her stare and asked "Are you alright?" With a frantic nod, Kim ushered her out of the fight by ordering one of her subordinates to assist her. Monique quickly gave her thanks before running back towards Ron. He gave her a comforting hug while watching the Bloody Fox, who is now in her full on demon glare. One of them asked incredulously at her "Y-You just broke his hand, just like that?!"

Kim scoffed at their question and simply retorted "You expect me not to do anything after you took a hostage? What are you, idiots?! YOU THINK YOU'RE UP AGAINST A SUPERHERO OR SOMETHING!?" Her yell made the remaining two to whimper in fear. Her glare turned into an evil smile. They could feel the depths of hell breathing into them from her. With a sadistic smirk, Kim said to them "I guess I might as well introduce myself, manners and all. I am Kim Possible. One of the Three Gods of Middleton. The infamous Bloody Fox... is what people apparently call me. And I will show you why!"

Kim quickly ran towards them and releases a succession of quick and deadly kicks and punches, before they could even guard themselves. For Ron, Monique, and the rest of the gang, it felt like watching something out of a movie, but the crunching sound of bones and the squishy sound of muscles felt too real. Kim ended her attack with a roundhouse kick, sending them far at the other end of the field and embedded on the wall. Joss' eyes, on the other hand and shouted:

"THERE IT IS! One of Kim Possible's 77 killing moves! The Galactica Blitzkrieg!"

One of the members of the Possible Corps had his jaw hanging out and muttered with disbelief "If this were a comic book, that'd definitely be a two-page colored centerpiece spread!"

The rest, however, just stood there silently. For Ron, he just let out a soft chuckle. There's too much crazy stuff happening. He then turned towards Monique, who is still in a dazed state. Kim went near them and asked about her condition. "Are you sure you're not hurt?" Monique waved her hands and told her she was alright. She had wanted to say more, but she didn't know what to say next. While the two girls were awkwardly staring at each other, Ron noticed one of the downed guys stood up, and used his free hand to hold a knife. Ron's eyes went wide when he heard him shout.

"W-Why... Why you... Don't think you can just look down on Edge, the fastest knife around!"

The delinquent who had one of his hands bent started charging towards the seemingly unsuspecting redhead with a kick. Ron quickly ran to go in between them and decided to interpose himself. He position himself so that he could take the attack head-on, but he didn't expect the impact from an unexpected direction. Ron crashed to the ground, together with Edge.

_"W-What happened? I had moved to protect her, but I had been struck from behind, slamming me into him as he approached..."_ Ron's thought halted when he saw Kim glaring at him. Reaching out her hand, she helped him stand up while scolding him "Don't come out of nowhere like that. It's dangerous."

The blonde boy coughed from the pain he is reeling from. It seemed like his intervention is sorely unneeded. Kim had already ben ready to strike him down. But since he puts his own body between them, instead of the knife wielder, he is the one who took the damage from her backhand blow. She then took the unconscious delinquent and threw him towards the other two, embedding himself on the wall. After doing that, Kim turned around and ask him "You all right?"

"Y-Yeah..." Ron replied between coughs, not noticing the serene smile appearing her pretty face for a moment.

"That so, you scraped your elbow, so go to the clinic first." With that, Kim left him and started walking inside the school building. Monique ran towards him and ask for his condition, but Ron shakes his head. It felt like he saw something unexpected, but not an unwelcome one.  _"Maybe I was hit too hard... But, man... How pretty Kim Possible would be if she smiles."_


	5. Mad Dog Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part two of my double update special! I have some free time since work's postponed for the incoming storm, so I will update this one before electricity runs out. Thank you for reading!

"There had been an incident, so morning homeroom is cancelled for today. You have some free time before your first-period class."

After the announcement, the teacher left the room, causing the entire class to erupt in chatter. They knew what 'incident' he was referring to, and some eyes darted over towards a certain girl with red hair, who was casually watching over the window with a bored expression. The class had fifteen minutes to spare before their first class begins, and so, some of them stood up and went to their friends to engage in light conversations. Ron was sitting peacefully on his desk when he felt a tap from his shoulder.

Josh muttered to him with concern all over his face "I heard you we're caught up in a fight between delinquents." He stared at the band-aid Ron had used over his elbow when he went to the school clinic before letting out a sigh. "Exactly what you'd expect from delinquents." He then proceeds to glare at the nonchalant girl, who is now standing up and exited the room without uttering any word. "The fight aside, those delinquents seemed rather on edge this morning. What happened to them?"

Ron rubbed his chin in thought and murmured as well "I thought so, too. Maybe something's going on with them... Before the fight happened, I recall hearing something being talked around the Possible Corps... I think it was-" Felix came greeting before he could continue. After greeting the two with high-fives, the other two started walking towards them. Gil sat on one of the empty seats while Ned chose the armrest as his place. Gil grinned like he discovered something amazing before asking the group:

"You guys haven't heard? People are saying that Food Chain, the group that's taken over the western side of Middleton, is planning on attacking the eastern district! I'm so excited~ Looks like those delinquents are really going to go wild this summer!"

Ron was pleasantly surprised with the news. Although he had been living in Middleton ever since he was small, he always had a small view of the world around him. The idea of delinquency is just fresh on his mind yesterday, and now he is hearing that an all-out brawl is brewing over the horizon. "You seem to know a lot, Gil."

Gil replied as if the blonde was mentally challenged "Duh! We're part of the most heinous school around, you know. You should at least know what's going on with the delinquents, moron." He settled down to the seat and let out a light chuckle, feeling that he's above everyone in the group, before talking to them with an enthusiastic voice "Though I know a bit more about it than usual, since I used to be pretty bad in the past. Want me to tell you? Want me to? Huh?"

"Unnecessary," Josh muttered while shaking his head "I'm not interested with delinquents."

Gil instantly deflated in depression from his remark. Ron, on the other hand, was genuinely curious about this newfound idea "I-I want to hear." He was instantly brought back to life and started chattering "Do you!? Weeelll... I used to be pretty bad before, you know, so I just end up knowing a lot about this stuff without even wanting to! So, you know how there's a lot of scary people... Err, I mean, lots of people like the past me here in Middleton?"

"Yeah?"

"So you'd expect lots of gangs to pop up, but 'Food Chain' is the one that's really picked up momentum recently. That gang's based on Go Academy on the other side of the town, but they've already seized control of pretty much the entire west area of the school. And so, they've finally started to try to advance into the east side, where we are."

Ron remembered the girl he had met earlier on the riverside. That girl isn't just some ordinary thug after all. Meanwhile, Ned asked a question to his friend "But, isn't Go Academy a few blocks away from Middleton High, though? Why'd they ignore us and go west this whole time if they're that close?"

Gil smirked and answered "Because we have Kim Possible, of course. It's not really easy to go up against her." The whole group, sans Josh, nodded. It wasn't a no-brainer that their resident delinquent is ridiculously powerful that even a massive group such as Food Chain would cower before her. But nonetheless, Ron is still pretty impressed. "We've got Possible. People call her one of the Three Gods. Even Food Chain tried to avoid her until this time. Dunno what'll happen now, though... That's why everyone's on edge lately. Well, I'm sure Food Chain's gonna start by taking down what's in reach."

The blonde was curious about the whole 'Three Gods' stuff that's been thrown around pretty often. He then asked "What do you mean by the Three Gods?"

His eyes brightened once again "Everyone and their grandmothers knows it in the delinquent world. Wanna know what it is? Wanna know? Huh?"

"Unnecessary," Josh intervenes for the second time, this time his face were on his palm. He had endured a long round of talk about the people he hated the most, and this time, he wanted to put his foot down "There's no benefit in learning more about delinquents."

Gil whimpered and his mood was dampened for the second time in a row, before Ron saved him and said "I want to know." Josh stared at the blonde boy, who was looking innocently curious at the thought, before letting out a sigh. The depressed boy suddenly jumps in joy and continues his lecture about the underground world.

"You do!? Well, if you say so~ I used to be pretty bad before, so I know a lot about this stuff... Middleton's Three Gods. They say that those who lay eyes on them are fated to die. When the falling star of the Three Gods gleams all over Middleton, a rain of blood will pour all over the land-"

"What's that from again? That sounds eerily familiar..." Ron mused while scratching his head. Felix just grinned at him and answered easily "Fist of the North Star, The Death Omen Star." Four pairs of eyes were now staring at the boy with amused gazes. Gil, meanwhile, glared at them and muttered "You guys totally ruined my moment! It sounded so cool, too... You're complete jerks." They laughed lightly before he continued his story about the three top delinquents.

"It's typical for delinquents to form gangs, so you usually end up with a few really powerful leaders. But, there's always the 'strongest' delinquent somewhere in Middleton. For example, there's the Middleton Mad Dog's leader, the 'Angel of Destruction', is at the top for a while. But, there's a new era knocking at the gate. It wouldn't be surprising for someone to steal the title of strongest away from her, but what's really shaken things up in Middleton lately is the simultaneous appearance of three top-level players. Whether its' through might and sheer power, or through intellect and charisma, or... Three people that could easily claim the title of strongest have appeared in the same time."

"It's the era of the Three Gods." Gil laid back to the chair while kicking his legs up and placed it on top of an empty chair in front of him and continued "If there were only two of them, then it'd end with just one fight. If there were four or more, you'd probably see the gangs merge into each other. But because there are only three of them, they have to be cautious. Each of them grinds away at each other, creating an unending rain of blood across Middleton. And that's the story about the Three Gods."

When Gil finished, he was surprised that the entire class was silent while listening to him. Monique who went beside Josh, shivered from the story and muttered "That's quite scary. But, I didn't even know Kim's that amazing." The other girls who listened nodded in agreement. Another female then asked "But, but, but she's so quiet in class. I never thought of her like that."

Ron agreed to her statement. He had always thought of the redhead as a normal girl who occasionally glares while inside the classroom. Josh spoke up after not saying anything throughout the story and said "Regardless, it's best not to deal with her. You wouldn't want to get hurt. Of course, we should get along with Possible as classmates, but you wouldn't want to approach her just for curiosity's sake."

"I agree with pretty boy here," Gil nodded at him "The Possible Corps are on edge right now, so I think it'd be a good idea to stay away from them."

Ron frowned at the idea, but he cannot refute it. There's no getting around that one, and what his friends said is true. They live in completely different worlds, and maybe staying away from danger is the best course of action. The silence of the room was broken, however, when they heard the click of the door knob.  _"Speaking of the devil..."_ Ron mused when the entire class eyed the redhead who walked towards her seat without looking even once at them. And just like that, he had completely forgot what they told him just a few moments ago.

"Good morning, again, Kim."

Almost everyone went wide eyed when the blonde boy greeted the notorious redhead. Kim looked over him for a moment, before asking "Hows your elbow?" He showed his arms to with the band-aid facing her with a smile on his face. Kim nodded before going back to her seat. Ron faltered for a moment since she hasn't returned his greeting again, but nonetheless, he shrugged and faced his paling friends. Josh eyed him before letting out a bark of laughter. Ron made a confused face, to which the pretty boy replied:

"There's no stopping Stoppable from being a good person."

* * *

_Outside, on the school grounds afterwards..._

The sky started to cloud over when the teacher announced the end of their afternoon gymnasium class. The boys were out in the fields on cleanup duty, while the girls run their laps around the campus grounds. Josh finished dumping the fallen leaves he collected into the compost pit and looked over the grey atmosphere "The clouds are looking heavy."

"There's still that cold front hovering above the Plains, you know." Ron did the same and piled the dried leaves inside. They placed the brooms and rakes inside the shed before returning to their class. Josh nodded while walking and muttered "It's good that it's cooled down, but I don't like this weather. If it's going to rain, I would rather just have it pour and be over it. If this continues for much longer, it'll be troublesome." The blonde then saw him smile and added "Though perhaps you could call it a kindness done by the sky, bearing it for as long as it possibly can."

Ron let out a whistle and murmured "Wow, pretty poetic."

The pretty boy let out a light chuckle and closed his eyes "Hmph. Or perhaps, the sky has closed its eyes, unwilling to gaze upon the unbroken chain of folly committed by the sinners below." This time, the freckled teen let out a laugh. "Now you're just being edgy."

The boys reconvene with the girls inside the building. Monique greeted her two blonde friends by flashing her pearly white teeth in a smile "Hey, you two. What's up?"

"Nothing much, Pres" Ron affably waved his hands in response. "Josh here was just channeling his edgy tendencies because of the clouds." The curly girl laughed while Josh just let out a smirk. "I see. Well, Mr. Artist, I can see where you're coming from." Her lips formed a pout while striking a thinking pose "I think I left some of my laundry outside, so it would suck if it would rain at this moment."

"I feel you, Mon." Ron patted her back in a joking manner. He knew how worrying this weather is for those who are always doing housework. Monique just rolled her eyes and shakes her head before noticing a small stream of blood pouring out from his elbow. "Ron, your elbow's bleeding again."

"Huh?... Oh, you're right." Ron's brow rose in confusion before checking out his wounded elbow. Suffice to say, she is right on the money. The band-aid he used to cover the wound he received earlier is now doused with red and it seems it started dripping down. Fortunately, his clothes didn't have any stains. Monique quickly checked reached into one of her pockets and offers the wounded boy her flower-patterned handkerchief. "Here you go."

Ron was touched for her gesture, but it would only make him feel guilty to get her handkerchief dirty from his minor injury. So, Ron stopped her by saying "It won't bleed for long, so it's alright. I'll just go and wash it in the open faucet."

He went towards the faucets situated just on the side of the building. He was confused, though, since he was sure that the place is usually packed whenever there's a gym class. Students would wash here, but as for this moment, he couldn't spot anyone except for one.  _"Hmm... Where are the others? I think I'm positive there's no other faucets near our room other than her, so why are my classmates not here except for Possible... Oh..."_

The water kept flowing on his still elbow while realization dawned on him. They were staying back because they're afraid of getting near her. With this newfound knowledge, Ron can't help but just notice her presence, and sometimes he would find himself staring at her.  _"She looks kinda pretty if she's not snarling, and based on her gym clothes, she's got a nice figure as well..."_ Ron murmured as he wash his elbow while basking over her appearance.

The boys, who were standing still on the far back, just stared at their blonde friend with amazement. Gil let out a breath and muttered in his awed voice. "Ron didn't even hesitate!"

Ned nodded and asked dumbly "I wonder if he just doesn't feel fear." Meanwhile, Ron let out a soft hiss when he felt a little prick on his wound, grabbing the redhead's attention beside him. He checked it and it seems like it won't be closing anytime soon. Ron was so absorbed with his wound, he didn't notice the girl who is now staring at him with a raised brow. She watched on the boy, who was now muttering if he would tie it up or just let the blood flow more, with a slightly amused expression before calling him out. "Hey."

"Yes?" Ron's eyes quickly went to meet her gaze in question. Kim pointed at his wound and told him "That's down to your blood vessels, so it's not gonna stop anytime soon. Go to the infirmary if you don't want to get stains on your uniform."

And with that, she left the boy without saying anything else.  _"When it comes to injuries... I could definitely see her knowing things like this... Maybe I should follow as she said."_ Ron held his wound by his hand and started doing as the redhead told him to. He went past the stairways and entered the school clinic at the far end of the building. He went here with Monique earlier, but the physician wasn't there. Now, he saw the sign in front of the door saying that she's present. And with that, he entered the room and was greeted with a familiar sight.

"Excuse... me?" The room is filled with stuffed toys butchered and reattached like what a mad scientist would do. She saw a baby's head on top of a spider's body with one of it's eyes missing, sitting casually on the drawer with an eerie smile. Although he knew who the doctor was, he just can't get used to the situation he is in right now. It didn't help that the one he is looking for is actually a friend of his sister. He called out once again before he could hear a reply.

"I'm on my break right now, so no students allowed. Someone ripped out one of my handmade Cuddle Buddy so I have to perform a surgery on my Octosaurus Rex for the fifth time." A middle-aged woman with short black hair and wiry glasses popped her head from one of the rooms. When she saw the blonde's face, she brightened up and said "Ah, Ronnie, is that you? You can come in."

Ron smiled nervously and said "Thank you... Although it sounds embarrassing to hear that nickname here in school, so please don't use it."

The person in front of her is no other than Dr. Amy Hall, but most of the student body calls her 'DNAmy'. She's once a infamous researcher that has been making many science journals shed hair with her papers, but now she's Middleton High's physician. There's a lot of things you could point out her flaws, like how she would persistently create those abominations she calls 'stuffed toys', or the nature she usually employs on her treatment, but there's no mistaking her infamy. Middleton High's full of delinquents, but even they can't use the infirmary to skip class.

She's scarier than them.

Though, it also posed a problem since normal students also avoided her unless the situation's sorely needed her. Her friendship with Miss Stoppable was just the sweet icing on the cake for him. The doctor turned off the lights on the surgery room and took of her surgical mask. "Something the matter? You don't look too good."

"This is because of what I saw in that room." Ron answered her with a deadpan. There was actually a full-functioning medical equipment capable for intensive tactical surgeries. Most countries didn't even have access to this technology, yet this physician is casually using it to 'save' one of her prized dolls. "Wait, why do you need that for your stuff animal? Also why does a school clinic need sophisticated equipment like that?" Ron asked with incredulity.

Dr. Amy gave him a shrug and said with a straight face "It's a hobby." She closes the door and takes her seat on the desk. "So, you hurt?"

"I need some bandage. I let it bleed out in the faucet earlier." Ron showed his scraped elbow to her. Amy looked over his wound expectantly while murmuring "Hmm... the blood seemed to stop bleeding, so a band-aid should be fin now..." Ron noticed the gleam slowly forming on her eyes "Wanna disinfect it as well? I've got some pretty good stuff."

The woman brought out a bottle from her table and placed it in front of him. Judging from the thick container with a big skull imprinted right in the middle, Ron's stomach began to turn in worry. She, however, didn't stop and showed him papers and a pen. "Sign this if you want to use it."

"I have to sign paperwork for a disinfectant?" Ron asked dubiously.

Amy smiled at him and nodded "Yes. It's for the government." Ron took the paper in front and started reading the document.  _Release of Liability. June _, 20_. I, _ (party A here), have hereby volunteered to perform scientific research for Dr Amy Hall (party B here) and has agreed to not seek any compensation for anything that may happen. I am fully aware that my participation in The Research is totally voluntary._

The boy didn't bother finishing the paper. He gave the eager woman a nervous smile and stuttered "J-Just some bandage is fine."

"That's so?" The doctor didn't hide her disappointment when he returned the bottle inside and brought out some band-aid. After applying it on his wound, Ron quickly bid farewell at the woman and went out of the clinic faster than a roadrunner being chased by a coyote. The school seemed to be filled with weird characters, and his sister and her friend tops it. The boy let out a sigh and was about to walk back to his classroom when he heard a giggle behind him.

"Hehehehehe... Walking through hallways during class gets me excited."

"Be quiet! It wouldn't be good if someone heard us, let me tell ya."

Curious, Ron looked over the fire exit and was shock to see one gigantic girl in front of him. Based on the uniform she's wearing, she's not from this school. Ron never knew someone like her, and so he had to ask. He opened the door and said "Hey..."

"Agh! Someone's already seen us." The girl's eyes went wide while staring at the confused blonde. She took a step back, making her back pressed against the wall. Another voice groaned and let out a mutter "Aw, man. Bee told us to lay low. She's gonna get mad... But don't worry! Like he's gonna know who we are, y'know." Ron looked around when he heard another voice but he can't see anyone except the giant in front of him. The girl, on the other hand, quickly smiled and nodded.

"Who are you? You're from Go Academy, right?" Ron asked with his confusion growing bigger with each passing second.

The girl staggered once again at his question and lifted her shaking finger towards him. "No way! H-H-H-He knows, lemme tell ya!" The mysterious voice seemed like she's also shocked based on her stuttering "Wh-wh-wh-wh-what is this guy!? Is he a psychic or something?"

Ron stared at her while trying to find where the second voice is coming from "No, you're wearing a Go Academy uniform."

The big woman realized she is wearing the famous plaid blouse and skirt and nodded "Ah, right... Anyways, guess we've been seen." The voice of unknown origin, however, let out a sigh of relief before saying "Had me for a moment there... I mean, I knew that's what you meant. Hey, you! We're not just some trespassers, you know!"

"Name's Emmie! Assault squad leader of Middleton's strongest delinquent alliance, Food Chain! Emmie Gold." The towering woman offered her big hands, in which Ron took it and shook nervously. Mentally, his mind is on the fritz. Apparently, a hulk of a woman and some 'ghost' is now talking to him. And they were no joke, either. The brutish woman is said to be one of the leaders of Food Chain, in which he now knows as the biggest gangs in Middleton.

"And I'm... Do you have a stool or something?" The voice asked. Ron looked around for anything resembling a chair, but there was nothing in sight. He shook his head. "Emmie, lower your head." The girl complied and started kneeling down while lowering her head. The boy then saw a small woman climb up to her body. Emmie then stood up while the girl is clinging to her back. The petite female has short black hair, just like the one carrying her, but her eyes were bigger and rounder. With bravado in her voice, she introduced herself.

"My name is Rose! Rose, the bloodsucking flower! Second-in-command of Food Chain, right under the Queen B, herself. I'm Middleton's Bloody Rose!" Ron was stunned for a moment before shaking her lithe hands. The girl just smirked and whispered to Emmie "Heh, he's terrified."

The blonde, on the other hand, thought to himself  _"Oh, man... She's too cute. She's like a little pocket pet."_

Emmie, on the other hand, rose her brow in question from her introduction "Now wait a minute, Why're you second in command, Jennie?" When she noticed the confusion on his face, she went back at him and smiled while pointing at the girl on top of her "Oh, yeah. Her real name is Jennie Gold. She's my twin sister."

Before he could utter his disbelief at her claim, Jennie muttered "Don't call me that. It's lame. My name is Lily! The Funeral Red Spider, Lily! Second in command of Food Chain after Bonnie. I'm the Midwest's Flower of the Burial!" Ron can't help but clap after her speech. He looks at her like he would usually do when he babysits his little sister Hana "You seem to have many names. I'm impressed."

"There you go again!" The bigger of the twins reacted again "The hell, Jennie!? Why're you saying you're second-in-command? I'm the strongest in all of Food Chain! And that means I should be the second highest-ranking member, let me tell ya!"

The smaller of the two just let out a smirk and said haughtily "'Cause I met Bonnie first. Not to mention I am stronger than you."

Emmie snorted at her claim and sent a retort "Cute joke. Ain't funny, though." That made the girl snap. She went near her neck and started biting her. The giant woman felt a jolt of pain and started catching the woman on top of her "Ow, ow, ow! Don't bite me!" She tried to swing at her, but the small girl crawls across her body and dodges it. And so, Emmie effectively punches herself at the back of her head. Groaning in pain, she growled at the laughing girl "Ngfafhh... Stay still, dammit!"

"Hehehe~ Strongest, you say? That's funny!" Jennie hopped off her back and started running away from the still blonde and the groaning girl. Emmie quickly followed her in pursuit. When he heard the door of the fire exit shut with a loud bang, he let out a sigh. They were like a certain cartoon of a feline and a rodent in a constant chase. Ron got out of the stairs and went back to his room, just in time for the next class to start. Their physics teacher is still writing on the blackboard when he appeared.

Ron quickly went to his seat and brought out his notebook and pen. His mind is still on the two girls he had met on the staircase. They claimed to be from Food Chain, and is working under Bonnie. Ron remembered the brunette and the story surrounding her and the two other He shifted his gaze on a particular redhead and let out a sigh. The more he finds out about the delinquent world, the more his head spins from all of its quirks and eccentricities. Unexpectedly, though, he didn't feel any fear whenever he thinks of them.

* * *

_After school..._

The preparations for the Pickleworks Festival has been going on smoothly, and the meeting was adjourned earlier than Ron expected. Although it was cloudy in the afternoon, it didn't rain until the clouds simply dispersed before sunset comes. The boy looked over his side and saw the mix of a multitude of colors while the ball of gas starts going down behind the horizon. Now having completed all his duties, Ron decided to go home. He went inside the classroom to retrieve the things he left, but was surprised when he saw a lone girl right at the center of the room.

"Yo." Kim greeted the stupefied blonde with a small wave of her hand. A few moments later, he shook out from his reverie and greeted back at her. The redhead never really speaks to any of her classmates, but right this moment, she's speaking to him. "Hello."

She looks at him for a moment before asking "You feeling better?... From this morning, I mean."

"Hmm?... Oh, yes." Ron showed the patched up scrape he received earlier and said "The bleeding has stopped now. Thanks for what you said back at the faucet, too." The delinquent shook her head and cleared up the little misunderstanding "No, it;s not your elbow. I'm talking about your back. I punched you pretty hard, you know."

The boy understood her question now and replied with a light shrug "Ah, my back is fine. It hurt a bi earlier but it was no big." The redhead's mouth twitch into a small smile at the end. She puts her gloved hand on her chin and murmured in appreciation "You're pretty tough." Ron blushed at her compliment and tried to act it cool "Well, I am a healthy guy, and all..."

The two were enveloped in silence once again, but the girl kept staring at him. In the back of his mind, Ron thought that he should feel nervous or weary. He could hear the whispers of the entire school about her, on how they couldn't even look at her eyes, thinking that she would claim their souls in a second. But, ever since he had noticed her as his classmate, he felt something different.  _"Maybe she's just like everyone else."_ Ron mused before noticing the clacking of her shoes.

Kim, on the other hand, went close to the boy, with a blush scattered all over her face. "Hey." Once she found a suitable distance, she stopped. For the boy, he can't help but admire the view. Kim Possible looked ethereally beautiful in the sunset-dyed classroom. He had always knew she was good looking, but he never looked at her head on. Her naturally well-defined brows, the steep bridge of her nose, and her surprisingly cute lips. The best selling trait of her face is without a doubt her emerald eyes that shined like the precious jewel itself.

"Um..." Kim looked hesitant to speak for some reason. Ron didn't mind it one bit, however. She could take as much time as she wants, just so he could get to see the rare view he is watching.  _"If the heavens above could grant me just one simple wish, it would be for this moment to be frozen for eternity."_ Ron mused while basking in her beauty.

But, alas, time waits for no one, even for the blonde boy. The door suddenly went wide open, and one girl shouted "COUSIN KIM! COUSIN KIM! There's trouble!"

Ron heard the click of her tongue when her closest subordinate and cousin barged into the classroom. Joss quickly went beside her while glaring at the freckled teen, She spreads one of her arms in front of the redhead and asked loudly in an angered voice "Eh? The hell are you?"

Kim, on the other hand, slapped herself on the face before muttering "Stop it! I told you yesterday that he's my classmate... So, what's the problem?"

"It's Food Chain, cousin. They kidnapped two of our members." Her voice went dead serious when she relayed the news. Her eyes widened considerably while clenching her fist. Kim composed herself for a few moments before letting out a sigh. She then asked the girl in front of her "Both of them at the same time? They're being pretty thorough this time. So, what do they want?"

"They said they're gonna be under the bridge leading to the Rockwaller commercial district tonight at 11, so come and get 'em." Joss looks over the window and muttered softly "With Food Chain finally moving towards the west, the Middleton Mad Dog's shaky encounter, and Massacre on the move, looks like it's finally gonna be an all-out war."

Kim, on the other hand, was in deep thought before replying to her cousin "Who knows? Anyway, we're getting back what is ours. 11, you said?" Joss was shaken from her train of thoughts and said before quickly leaving the room "R-Right! I will gather the entire Possible Corps as soon as possible."

When the female left the room, the redhead noticed the dazed stare the blonde boy is in. She snapped her fingers right in front of him, bringing him out of his daydream. Kim then placed her index finger right on top of her lips, asking the boy to stay silent. When she saw him nod, she gave him a small smile before exiting the room. Ron took the things while pouting in slight disappointment.  _"I didn't even got to hear what she wanted to say to me, too..."_

* * *

_Inside the Stoppable residence..._

The boy entered the house feeling a bit weird. He went upstairs to freshen up before preparing dinner. Once he got down, however, he noticed his sister coming out of her room with a tired expression on her face, wearing her favorite cotton shirt and shorts. "You're home early today." Ron said while taking a look on the cupboard for available ingredients. His sister groaned in response while filling herself with a glass of water. "Guess I am. I decided to do my work at home today."

Adrena was just recently appointed as faculty, and thus, she gets home at varying times. Sometimes, she at home before 6 like today, but other times she isn't home until after 9 in the evening, because of ground patrolling or leftover work. Ron mused that she took her leftover work home for today, and so he would play his role as her helpful brother. After putting the glass on the sink, the older sibling's stomach rumbled. She puts a hand over it and complained "I'm hungry~"

"Yes, yes. I'll prepare dinner now. What do you want to eat?" Ron asked while mulling over the contents of the fridge. The teacher placed her hand on her chin in thought "Hmm... I feel like I want some pasta today... You know, the one that Lupin and Jigen ate in the Castle of Cagliostro?"

He looked over the fridge and look for some ingredients. Sure enough, he found some leftover ground meat. He brought it out and started placing a pot full of water on top of the gas burner. "Spaghetti with meatballs, it is, then. I'll call you when I'm finished, alright?" Adrena clapped happily and hugged him before returning back to her room. Ron would let her be this time around. A teacher's work is never an easy job, and as her brother, he will do everything to ease it up for her.

When the water started to boil, he put the pasta in it. He then proceeds to heat the pan on the other side of the burner. He molded the ground meat into small balls to fry.  _"Yes, I'll support my sister with my badical cooking skills."_

* * *

_Evening. In front of the Middleton High gate..._

"ALL RIGHT! YOU BETTER BE FUCKING READY! We're gonna go and save them from those Food Chain idiots!" Her loud voice rang throughout the fields, followed by a loud cheer from the entire gang. Kim, meanwhile, glowered towards them and ordered with a hiss "Shut up! You're bothering the people that live around here."

Joss' enthusiasm wasn't dampened, however. The girl's eyes were shining with evil glee "We can't bother with stuff like that, Kim. We're finally gonna have an all-out war with Food Chain! We're gonna show those punks who's the real boss." She crushed her fist to her other hand while the rest of the group let out another roar. The leader just let out a sigh and palmed her face with her gloved hands in displeasure. She cares about her members, that much is true, but sometimes, they are a big pain in the ass to deal with.

"I can't imagine that happening." The delinquent looked over the silhouette of the Rockies on the side and whispered to herself. She shook her head and faced the crowd with seriousness in her voice "No staying quiet now that they've gone for one of ours." Let's go."

The whole group cheered and started their march towards one of Food Chain's outpost where their kidnapped members are believed to be held hostage. Joss almost jumped in excitement of the upcoming brawl. Unknown to them, however, one figure stood out of her hiding place and grabbed her phone. Looking over the receding group, she heard the line picked up from the other end. Without any second to waste, she then reported:

"It's going as planned, Queen B. We've lured the Possible Corps over towards the Rockwaller business district."

* * *

_Riverside..._

"Nice. Keep up the surveillance with the rest of the team." The line was cut off after giving her instructions. Bonnie placed the phone back on her pocket and faced the already panting Angel of Destruction with a smirk on her face. The brunette had taken every precautionary steps with meticulous precision to make sure none of the other two Gods would interfere with her plans for tonight. "Ooookay. Now that Possible and her group are completely clueless around the business district, no one can get in our way. Let's finish this."

The masked woman had to bit back her curse when the motorcade of motorcycles begin to revved up their engines while an army of delinquents hollered with excitement for the upcoming fight. "The strongest in Middleton at the moment, the Angel of Destruction, prepare yourself!"

"Hiyahh!" The Angel swung her staff and sent a couple of delinquents back from her strike. The entire northbound lane of the avenue was covered with people armed with melee weapons. With the motorcycle's headlights as their light source, tons and tons of people are moving through each other. The pedestrians and bystanders didn't need to see more on the developing scene. There is no doubt, it was a big fight between delinquents.

One of the Food Chain thugs swung his stick and shouted "Don't get ahead of yourself, Angel!" She parried the incoming attack pretty easily while also avoiding the incoming punch from the other one. The leader of the Mad Dogs retaliated with delivering a clean uppercut on her opponents jaws before moving on to the next target. Fighting mano-y-mano is far different than fighting a battle, and the Angel knew this all too well. She didn't become Middleton's top dog if she didn't knew that, and the her prowess in the battlefield is where she shines the most.

She may not be as strong as the powerhouses like Massacre, or the Bloody Fox, and she knew the Queen B's schemes is on another level. But, if there's one thing she knew she's good at, it is in her ability to command her group in the most efficient way.  _"There's no use of holding on to your pride when you are at war."_ With that, she helped the member nearest to her with defeating his opponent. The delinquent growled after dodging their combined attack "Play fair, you bitch!"

"Hmph. All's fair in war." With that, she delivered a series of strikes on the poor boy who can't do anything but take it. After the last critical strike went towards his gut, the boy was sent flying towards the unsuspecting group of Food Chain delinquents who were beating up a nearly unconscious member of the Mad Dogs. They end up being flung towards the river in a splash. She quickly went to his aid and ordered the others to help him stand up.

"Get him out of the fight and tell the rest of the gang to regroup. Don't fight them alone and-Agh!" Her orders were cut short when she felt someone tackling her to the ground. She hand evaded the pincer strike, of course, but the brute force that hit her arm still hurt like hell. Bonnie smirked at the girl who is clutching her arm while the towering man stood up from the ground.

"You've got yourself a pretty well-oiled group, Mad Dogs. But..."

* * *

_Stoppable household..._

"Okay, Catherine! Today we're introducing the sit-up machine that's all the rage over the world! With this, you'll be able to get your ideal body in a short amount of time! To the televiewers at home, call now and we'll give a whopping discount, slashing prices down to..."

After making dinner, Ron decided to lounge on the sofa while surfing through the channels idly. The night had become relatively easy since his sister is still busy with her work. He watched the girl working out on the contraption the host is trying to sell with slight interest.  _"Sixty sit-up's worth of muscle training in ten seconds, you say?... That might be nice... Although I don't understand why they didn't made this when I was still with my grandpa? His training regimen might've been a bit easier..."_

Ron glanced on the clock and noticed the time. It was already half past 10 in the evening. Turning off the television, he went to the fridge and brought out a plastic bottle. He then poured its contents in a cup. It was a cold brew blend he had made earlier. And since his older sister has a sweet tooth, Ron added some milk and syrup before stirring it. The blonde knocked on the door before entering with the drink in hand.

Adrena, on the other hand, has her face scrunched up from stress without even looking at him. Being a teacher isn't just rambling stuff out from a textbook. That won't get your classes anywhere. They need to create a lesson plan, deciding on what information should be emphasize or what should be glossed over. She had to think about stuff like when to bring up new concepts or what kind of problems should be assigned for the day. It's apparently a lot of work.

"Phew," The older blonde stretched her hands while resting her pen on top of her notebook. She then notices Ron holding her drink. Adrena smiled and rubbed the top of his head "Oh, coffee break time. You know how I want my coffee, right?"

Ron smiled at her and responded "Yes. yes." Adrena sipped on her coffee with delight. Her feet did a little dance while drinking the refreshment with a straw. The boy just chuckled at her antics. He didn't mind following her when she's like this. He mused that her sister looked cool whenever she's working, so he didn't feel bad when he spoils her. Looking over the contents of her worktable, he asked "How's your work doing?"

"It's going great... Ahh~ but my shoulders are so stiff~" The woman drawled with sarcasm while twisting her shoulders. Ron could see that her neck has gone stiff from her work, and decide to let his sister indulge in a light massage. He went behind her and started massaging the knotted muscle fibers. Adrena was slightly surprised by his action before settling down in her chair with a smile plastered on her face "Oh... Hehe~ Thank you for the service."

He started working with her shoulder by pressing it in a circular motion. The woman let out a groan of satisfaction from the release of stress as Ron lets his magical fingers to relieve her. "Now, if only you were always this nice to me..."

"I'll wait on you as much as you want if you were always this serious." The girl just laughed in response. The night went on with their sibling bonding moment in comfortable silence, with an occasional moan coming from her. After a few more minutes of relaxations, Adrena wiggled her shoulders playfully and motioned for the boy to stop. "That's enough, Ron. I won't be in the mood to work if you do any more, and I kind of need to finish this before 8 tomorrow."

Ron retreated his hands from her back and asked "Is there anything else you need?"

"Hmm... Let me think..." Adrena was in deep thought before erupting with an idea. "I know it's a bit late, but could you go buy something for me? We're out of ginger ale, right? Could you get me some? You can buy those in the convenience store... Ooh, I also want some grilled chicken, too,"

With a nod, Ron head out and walked outside the house to fetch his sister's items. He can't say no to her when she's in that mode, not that he would say it if he were given a chance. He wanted to help her as much as he can when she's in her work mode. It's almost midnight, and so most shops in the old shopping area is closed, save for some convenience stores. Ron managed to find both of what his sister needs so, he didn't have to go very far.

_"It sure is dark around here."_ Ron mused while swinging the bag on his hand. The roadside were well lightened, but the alleyways and hidden pathways which he is now currently taking aren't. The city government tried to install lamps on it a few years back, but the frequent delinquent fights keeps on destroying it, and almost made the city treasure go bankrupt for their continuous repair. When he got out of the alley, he then saw a familiar girl walking down the road toward the riverside with a serious expression on her face.

_"Isn't she the one who's usually in the riverside in the morning? I don't recall seeing her around the neighborhood area... What's she doing?"_

Curiosity got the better of him and started following the mysterious girl he always sees in the morning with great distance. When he reached the avenue beside the river, the sight shocked him. During the day, this road is noisy due to the amount of traffic that pass through this way. At night, however, the road is still alive, albeit with a different reason. He could see people riding their bikes with high beams in formation while hitting on some girls. The main event, however, was situated far away from where he is situated. He could hear the rumbles and roars from the massive group.

There's no mistaking this. There's an all-out brawl happening. Fearing for the safety of the girl earlier, he went through the alleyway and hid within its walls to get near them. What he saw next shocked the boy to his core.

* * *

_Rockwaller business district..._

"W-What's going on? No one's here." Joss muttered to herself while looking over the large expanse of the abandoned office building that serves as one of Food Chain's hideouts. Under the order of her cousin, their gang is divided into groups of five and start scourging the area for some signs of their kidnapped members. After closing another door shut, she let out a sigh. She had expected the battalion of delinquents guarding them and armed to the teeth, but their welcome wasn't met with angry shouts or declarations of war.

It was the silence of the night that enveloped around the building.

A man with a pompadour cut suddenly appeared in front of her and said "Joss, they were apparently found by Kim Possible on the building's basement!" And without wasting another second, Joss and her group quickly went down towards the building's basement, in which he finds her cousin staring at the slumped figures of their members. Joss was about to shout indignantly when she heard them hiccup with a stupid smile plastered on their faces.

"The hell's going on here?" Joss asked loudly. Kim looked over the bottles scattered around the area and explained "It looks like they were given a complimentary pass to a bar and got themselves drunk. Based on some of the bottles, they started to drink since the afternoon..." Closing her eyes, Kim let out a sigh and muttered "They got us. This is just a distraction Food Chain made to string us along. They lured us over here so they wouldn't have to worry about us. I bet they're settling things with the Mad Dogs right this moment."

* * *

_Riverside..._

"Get in your formations and follow what our leader says! Don't attack them alone!"

Ron heard one of the delinquents shouted from the battlefield. The road was well-lighted, so he could see the ongoing fight clearly from his hiding spot near the recycle bins. If he were to guess, there were two groups that are fighting based on their clothes. There were those who wore long white trench coats while there are some who wore black shirts whose collars are standing straight. The battle favors the white coats though, since their sheer number completely dwarfs those who with black shirts.

"We're getting cut apart! Hold your ground!" A female voice shouted from the inferior group. The Angel gritted her teeth as she tried to disperse her enemies with her weapon on hand.  _"Numbers are a factor, but there's also the fact that Food Chain's got good coordination. They're constantly on the offensive while leaving no room for any counterattacks. Add their leader's quick thinking... Bonnie Rockwaller... I hadn't thought much of her since she was new, but her leadership's the real deal."_

Meanwhile, Brick Flagg grabbed two of the Mad Dogs and slammed them towards each other before letting them go in their unconscious state. He grinned savagely towards his opponent, who are now petrified with fear, and shouted "This is the life! Delinquents really do live to fight, lemme tell ya!"

"SHUT UP, YOU MOTHERFUCKING APE!" Five of them roared in anger and started charging towards the hulking man. He was outright laughing at them and charged them head on. "EAT THIS, YOU DIPSHITS!" With a roar, he collided towards the five like a speeding truck. The effect is instantaneous when the Mad Dogs went flying through the air before landing a good twenty meters away and crashing to one of the parked cars. He looked over their form before eyeing the rest "Hehehe. Nice, Mad Dogs. You really deserve the title of strongest. I love it! Come at me ten at a time next!"

Go Academy's star athlete tackled another one who is holding an aluminum bat. The force of his attack made the asphalt below to crack lightly.

Meanwhile, another Mad Dog delinquent was pinned down in a lock. Tara giggled while leaning to his ear and said in her playful voice "Now, now, let me know if you're tapping out, okaaay?~ It's easier to dislocate your shoulder than you think. Hehe~" She puts more pressure on her lock, causing the boy to cry out in pain. The platinum blonde just laughed at his crying face and smiled with cheerful abandon "Hm? What's that? I can't hear you? Maybe I should just rip your arm out of its socket?"

"Stop it!" Enraged beyond belief, the Angel quickly leaped from the ground and swung her staff towards the blonde girl. She nimbly dodge it, releasing the boy out of her clutch. Tara huffed and pouted at the masked girl "Whoa there, what're you doing? You could've hurt someone there."

She didn't rise to her bait, however. The Angel of Destruction carried her wounded member out with a leap. The platinum blonde didn't hesitate and started following the girl through the battlefield. Using an unconscious boy on the ground as her platform, Tara said towards the masked girl, her whimsical tone never leaving her voice "Fight's are usually one-on-one, you know. It's not good to butt in like that, Angel. Kuku~ I think I'll dislocate your hip joints. Turn you into one hell of a loose woman, if you know what I mean."

The girl has seen many things in her life as one of Middleton's notorious, but the eyes the blonde is sending to her made her spine go stiff. Tara saw the flicker of fear from her eyes and cackled loudly. She launched herself and shouted "I'm coming, Angel of Destruction!~"

But, before she could lay a hand on the still woman. A hand went between the two. Bonnie frowned at the blonde and said "Stop, T. That's too much." With a click of her tongue, Tara stopped her attack and went beside her leader. The short haired brunette, meanwhile, turned towards the panting leader of the Mad Dogs with a smirk on her face "Now then... Sorry about this, Angel. I didn't mean for it to get this hectic. I just want to scare you a bit."

The fighting gradually halted and the remaining members of the Middleton Mad Dog stood behind their tired leader. Bonnie slowly walked towards her and continued "I didn't want to hurt anyone, you know. Not you, nor your Mad Dogs. After all, I want all of our soon-to-be Food Chain recruits to be as fit as can be."

"Bonnie Rockwaller... Shit!" She clutched her arm as a dull pain suddenly throbbed throughout her damaged limb.

Brick, on the other hand, stared at her and the group with slight annoyance. "The Angel of Destruction ain't nothing much, to be honest. I have expected something more out of them, but I guess-" Bonnie cut her off and glared at the boy "You better not underestimate her, Brick. For now, she's still at the top of everyone in Middleton, not counting the Three Gods."

* * *

_In an alleyway..._

Ron held his breath from the action. He loved action movies, but nothing the cinema can offer could top what he is currently witnessing right now. He wondered if he should call the police, not noticing the piling bodies of delinquents behind him. He was so engrossed with watching from the shadows when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Ron looked behind and was shocked to see the familiar pale green woman standing in front of him. Before he could even utter any noise, she grabbed him by the collar and slammed him on the side of the wall.

"Agh!" He let out a cry from the pain. The woman is glaring at her the same way Kim uses against her opponents. Ron was hanging with his feet not touching the concrete floor. With fire burning in her eyes, she then asked with a low growl "Why are you fucking following me? What the hell does Bonnie think she's doing? The least she could do is teach her henchmen to not mess with me!"

The boy wanted to tell her that she's not with them, but the lack of air on his lungs makes it almost impossible for him to speak. He pointed at his neck and blurted out the words as hard as he could "C-C... C-Can't breathe... Ghah!"

The long haired woman caught a whiff of his smell and mused "Hmm? I smell the Princess... Are you from Middleton High?" When Ron nodded frantically, the girl quickly let him go. The boy crashed to the ground and started gasping for air. The woman, on the other hand, just groaned and said "The hell, you're not from Food Chain. I dunno who the hell you are, but don't tail me like that. I thought you are one of them." She gestured towards the pile of delinquents in white trench coats.

"So... Who are you?" The girl asked the hacking blonde with slight irritation on her face. Before he could answer, though, her eyes widened in shock and whispered "Wait, you smelled like Possible. You must be one of hers. I must kill you, then!" The girl glared at him, almost causing the boy to faint from fear. Ron sputtered and held his hands up. "I-I'm just a classmate of Kim Possible, I swear!"

The woman combed her head in thought and muttered "Classmates?... Yeah, you don't look like a delinquent. Wonder what should I do. Punching a normal guy is against the rules." Ron felt her hand on his shirt as she started lifting him up again "But, I wanna kill any fucker that smells like the Princess. I just hate this smell." The blonde teen desperately tried to convince the woman to let her go, but she's too drowned in her blood lust to listen to reason.

She started to shake the boy while considering the pros and cons of beating into a bloody pulp. Ron tried to break free, but he is like a mouse hanging from the jaws of a hungry cat. She had a whimsical feel with every step she took, but there's no doubt things will go south quickly if he didn't stop her. The girl's brow rose in question "Wonder what I should do... Eh, whatever. Guess I'll think it over once I've slugged you five or six times. Sucks to be you, I guess!"

"Eek!" Ron closed his eyes and awaited the beating he'll received, but no fist made contact with any part of his body. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the wide-eyed woman whose fist is a mere centimeters away from his face. Ron stared at the girl whose nose twitches from a particular smell. Her hand that's holding his shirt loosened a bit before murmuring "I smell something that I like... Is this grilled chicken?" She pointed at the bag dangling from his arms. She quickly snatched it and dropped the boy for the second time.

The lady looked inside the bag and squealed once again in delight "Wow, wow, there's even a drink!"

Ron scratched the back of his head and asked "Umm... do you like grilled chicken?" The girl nodded happily before returning into deep thought. After a few moments, she went back at him, glaring at the bewildered boy "Hey, you. The fuck you're thinking, following me? I think you owe me something..."

"Ouch, ouch, ouch! You can have it if you want!"

In an instant, the mood brightened and the strange woman brought out the food and started devouring it. Ron looked over the girl who is now happily munching on the meat with an opened drink in hand, and let out a sigh. She was almost too much for him to handle, almost as if someone combined his sister's high maintenance attitude with Kim's dangerous aura. She's like a ticking bomb, but for the moment, Ron successfully defused before she could blow up on him.

"Y-You fucking bitch!" One of the delinquents got out of the pile and stood up, anger flaring in his eyes. Ron saw the lead pipe he is holding and was alarmed when he started to charge towards the girl. Ron quickly shouted while trying to stop him by blocking his attack "Watch out!"

_"W-Wait... I feel like I've seen this situation already. Don't tell me I'm gonna-"_ His realization was cut short when he felt a foot come crashing on his back, sending him and the delinquent to the other side. Ron coughed in pain when he felt a hand helping him to stand up. Holding a stick of the skewered grilled chicken, the girl muttered "Ah, geez. Don't jump in like that. Are you an idiot or what?" The pain from earlier with Possible came back with a vengeance, although this time, he didn't scrape anything.

"But, you know, good on you for trying to protect me. Thanks!" And with that, she left the boy. Ron looked over thrown plastic bag together with some trash and let out a sigh. Things have gone way too hectic for her taste. He could even hear the cheers coming from the area where the fight was happening, but Ron didn't have the strength or sanity left to go back. He started walking back to his home, dirtied, and without any of the items his sister wanted him to buy.

_"Oh man, sis is totally gonna kill me..."_ Ron started his death march towards his home, and to the waiting arms of Adrena.

* * *

_Riverside..._

"It's already been decided for the masses, Angel. You still wanna continue? Kneel and tell me you want to be one of us."

The entire Food Chain gang hollered while sneering at the woman who was gasping for air. The injury she had yesterday haven't even started to heal and right now, she's reaching her body's limit. Bonnie, on the other hand, brought her hand and comb through her short brown hair and continued "You'll be a member of Food Chain if you do, even become one of my commanders. We won't do anything to you."

"Don't you dare look down on me!" She snarled at the brunette and swung her staff towards the brunette. Bonnie didn't bother dodging it and let it strike to her shoulders. Everyone from the massive group stared and started to look indignant. Brick almost charged towards the girl, yet Bonnie stopped everyone. The Angel of Destruction, meanwhile, stared at the girl who just received one brutal hit from her staff. She looked like it did some damage to her, but she still kept her calm.

"Stop. I'll let that one go, Angel. I make a point of being compassionate when training recruits." She slowly brushed the staff from her shoulders, while eyeing the girl with a vicious grin. "But, a mutt that bites me twice will be educated with violence. You're a smart dog, aren't you?"

The Angel fought back the whimper that tried to escape her mouth. She definitely didn't go easy on her strike, yet the brunette looked completely unharmed, as if she was a bit happy that she hit her. She looked back on her members and saw their bruises and wounds. Their eyes look like they could continue the fight, but the leader of the Mad Dogs knew that their bodies are all screaming for medical help. Bonnie went close to the long haired masked girl and gave her two words:

"Kneel. Down."

All eyes went wide when after a few moments of silence, the infamous Angel of Destruction went down on one knee and bowed her head in shame. The entire Mad Dog group want to fight back their tears from seeing their esteemed leader to be defeated and would rather fight to the death than submit, but they are quickly drowned by the cheers from the Food Chain. Bonnie smirked at the fallen figure and let out a satisfied laugh. "Kukuku~ And there's our long awaited 100th member. Welcome!"


	6. Possible's Hidden Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Just updating this bad boy since I've got some free time. Thank you to those who leave kudos (I still don't understand how that works) and those who bookmark this one. Thank you for reading my rubbish stories! :)

Ron quietly tiptoed his way inside the house, trying not to wake up her sister. He had a hectic night, he all he wanted to do as of this moment is to lay down on his bed and slumber. Recalling the fight earlier, the blonde teen became of a world that's right in front of their doorstep. He can't calm down, especially when he was accidentally pulled into the delinquent fight. He didn't want a repeat of it, and so he swore to himself to never go near them again.

He turned the knob slowly to avoid making noise. He was about to open the door when he felt a kick landed squarely on his butt. He tumbled inside in shock before turning around, and squeaked when he saw the menacing figure of his beloved sister. "Ow!" He exclaimed in sudden pain.

"Where's my grilled chicken and ginger ale, huh?" Adrena asked while tapping her foot. The younger brother tried to make an excuse, but no words can be found, especially when he's in face with a clearly agitated monster like her. When he can't supply an answer, the older blonde groaned while her fist shakes in anger "Oh, come on! I'm finished with my work! Don't look down on your sister!" Ron let out another squeal in fright. In his mind, he mentally noted  _"To be honest, she's scarier than any delinquent..."_

She sniffed and caught a faint trace of the grilled chicken on him. Narrowing her eyes, she muttered "Mm... I smell grilled chicken. So what, you ate it for yourself?" She grabbed the boy by his collar and started pinning him against the wall. Ron cried out in pain while Adrena paid him no mind "Who the hell do you think you are, punk!?"

"Ow, ow, ow! I'm sorry, sis! I'M SORRY!" Ron tried tapping out of submission, but the elder of the two siblings didn't relent. The older sister continued pinching him while refusing to let go of her hold on him. The boy tried wiggling out of grasp, but Adrena would always gain control and make the lock even tighter. His protest falls on deaf ears while the woman laughed at the blonde "You're too young to go against me, punk! You disobeyed me, so that means you're in due of a punishment!"

Ron whimpered and accepted the reality that tonight may not end well with him. He closed his eyes and prepared for the worst his sister has in store for him. Despite the mess that happened right outside the neighborhood, things are peaceful as ever in the Stoppable residence. The cries echoed against the backdrop of the moon and stars long. Adrena still had her anger needed to be sated, and Ron will be her punching bag, whether he agrees to it or not.

* * *

_Next day..._

Morning arrived, and yet when Ron woke up, instead of the shining sun, dark clouds greeted him from the window. After being on the receiving end of his sister's wrath when he came home last night without any ginger ale and grilled chicken, he had gone to his bed covered with pinch marks. Long story short, he didn't have a good night's rest. The boy can't have himself slack off, however, and wanted to start today much better than yesterday. He greeted the store owners who were busy placing down their products in front with his usual polite tone.

"Oh, good morning, squirt!" The owner of the deli store 'Rodriguez' rubbed his hair affectionately. Ron smiled and greeted in his cheerful voice before walking. Entering the riverside avenue, the boy looked over the place where the delinquent fight last night happened and saw a long line of parked cars, as if nothing dangerous has ever happened earlier. Another thing he noticed is that the girl he usually sees slumbering in one of its benches is nowhere to be seen. A new creature, meanwhile, lounges on the box sitting on her usual bench.

"Meow~" Ron paused and stared at the small cat pawing from the cardboard with its wide eyes. His heart melted and went near the feline, who is now looking up at him in a curious manner. Pets are disallowed inside the house, especially since his father is allergic to all kinds of animal fur. And although their parents are always away, the Stoppable siblings still honor his rule. He didn't want to do anything more since he didn't want to break the cat's heart, but its cuteness is almost unbearable for him to not do something.

The blonde puts his hand on top of its head and started petting him. In an instant, the cat purrs in delight.  _"I still have some time to spare, I might as well..."_ With that in mind, he sat on the other side of the bench and started rubbing its head and body softly. The cat leans with every touch while slowly closing its eyes. He was petting him for a while before he stood up and looked over the cat, who was confused when the warmth enveloping it is suddenly gone.

"I'm sorry, kitty, but I have to go." Ron saw the heartbroken stare the cat is giving him and even started to call him out, but Ron didn't look back.  _"Maybe it's wrong to get its hopes up. It's not good to let it get attached to me and vice versa..."_ The boy thought solemnly before speeding towards the school with a depressed mood, not even giving the line of delinquents any piece of his mind. He did, however, noticed the redhead who is talking with the little brown-haired girl. Their faces looked more serious than usual.

With a sigh, the smaller girl reported to her leader with a grave tone "Looks like the reports are true. Food Chain and the Mad Dogs went at it last night. And what's worse is that your hunch is right on the mark. Food Chain has successfully subdued the Angel and Mad Dogs."

"You'd expect that." Kim murmured her thoughts out "Looking at the numbers, Mad Dogs never relied much on that."

Joss shook her head in thinly veiled anger "Looks like Food Chain's finally come here to the eastern district. They'll be coming after us and this school, too." The leader's brows furrowed at the thought while also agreeing to her sentiments "Yeah, I know. They'll be a pain in the ass to deal with, knowing Food Chain's underhanded method Bonnie Rockwaller likes to use... Just tell me if they start screwing with you guys. I'll squash them all."

"Morning, Kim Possible!" A greeting broke her from her thoughts and saw the smiling freckled teen who waved his hands at her. She gave the boy a wave back before shifting back to the delinquents in front of her.  _"Well, that's a first... She actually waved back at me. Me!"_ Ron was shocked to see her return his greeting, but from the massive grin he's now wearing, he didn't mind it one bit. He entered the classroom, and the mood felt even weirder than yesterday. Placing his bag on his armchair, he faced the rest of his friends who is currently engaged in a discussion.

After greeting Ron, Felix whispered to the group his question "Did the delinquents really have a huge fight last night?"

Gil nodded gravely "According to my sources, I'd say so." The blonde knew they were talking about, after all he had a first-hand experience of that brawl. He leaned back on his backrest and added his own thought with a nonchalant face "Oh yeah, I saw it with my own eyes as well."

Josh, who just ignored the talk about the people he disliked the most, had his ears perked when he heard Ron. Turning around faster than a lightning bolt, the pretty boy eyed the blonde while asking him in an incredulous voice "What!? Did you get pulled into it?"

"No, I just saw it." Ron hid the fact that he had been pulled into something else other than the fight. Combing his dirty blonde locks of hair, Josh released a sigh and muttered "Kim Possible looked like she's in a bad mood today. It seems that something really happened among the delinquents."

Ned blew a whistle and whispered in a hushed tone "Man, delinquents sure are scary." Gil, on the other hand, simply snorted and gave a playful banter "No shit. It's fun to talk about them, but even I don't wanna be involved with them. They are called delinquents for a reason, y'know." Josh nodded silently before returning to his reading materials. The room chatter went completely still, however, when the door was opened wide by no other than the infamous Bloody Fox. She casually walked towards her seat and looked over. When she saw the guys staring at her, she glared at them, saying:

"The hell are you all looking at?... Stop it. It's annoying."

If they were standing right at this moment, the entire group would've their knees buckled out and fall from fear. And although she quickly loses interest with them, the class didn't stop at thinking about her with wary faces. Ron swept the sweat from his forehead and smiled nervously at his friends. Josh seemed the least affected, though, and glared at the back of the top delinquent.  _"She saved Monique two days ago, and she kinda helped me with my small injury, so I can't think of her as a bad person... But still, she's a delinquent. She's definitely scary..."_

Ron looked over the hanging clouds outside and let out a sigh. The day starts on a pretty sour note for the blonde.

* * *

_Lunch time..._

Since he hadn't had prepared anything for lunch, Ron bought a sandwich from the cafeteria and finished it quickly. When he returned inside the class, however, he spot Josh on his seat, staring aimlessly on the blackboard. He was playing with his pen idly while occasionally letting out a deep breath. Curious, Ron approached the sighing boy and asked about his dilemma. Needless to say, Ron was shocked when he heard the pretty boy's answer.

"Hmm... The truth is, it may be that I've fallen in love... No, that's a misleading way to put it. I've only become interested with someone. I was taken with her at first sight, you could say."

The freckled teen stared at the boy with wide eyes. As far as he's concerned, this only happens to him rarely, despite his looks could gather a cult-like following all around Middleton. He would constantly hear him reject their advances because they are 'not on his level' as he usually puts it. So, the idea of Josh actually crushing on someone is something he never thought of ever hearing from him. He said in disbelief "Well, this is surprising? Is the sandwich I ate earlier bad? It didn't taste weird, though..."

Josh glared at the blonde and huffed "Laugh if you want, but I just can't deny it. It's just... seeing a preeminent woman makes me... you know, feel something within my chest." Ron just chuckled and teased the boy lightly before asking "So, who's the lucky girl that managed to catch your attention, Mr. Casanova?"

"Well, I was walking by the shopping district yesterday when suddenly I bumped into her. She's also a student, but based on her uniform, she studies in Go Academy. It was because I wasn't watching where she was going. I wasn't angry, but she apologized to me regardless." The boy placed his hand on his chin and started reminiscing the events that transpired yesterday "My things went all over the place, so she helped me pick them up as well. She was very nice, with a wonderful smile... I can remember it so well, she's more than two meters tall, too..."

"Hmm?" Ron heard something peculiar, almost as if he had already met who Josh is referring to. But, before he could ponder about it more, a girl went inside the room and announced in her clear voice "Please excuse me. Are the representatives for the Pickleworks preparation committee present?"

Ron presented himself by standing up with a raised hand, making the girl nod her head in response "Come with me. It won't take long." She ushered the teen outside beside the corridor's half-walls and started giving him instructions. "The Pickleworks Festival is only a week away, so make sure to attend all the meetings starting later. Let the girl on duty know this as well." Her lips pointed at the girl who was currently sitting on her chair with a nonchalant face.

"I will do my best, Vice-President." The student council girl smiled and nodded before leaving. When he returned, however, Ron's eyes meet with Kim's emerald orbs but she quickly withdrew it. He thought over what the girl said earlier, but decided not to tell her about the meetings.  _"She's probably just going to skip anyway, so why even bother."_ With a shrug, he went back to his seat together with Josh, who is currently daydreaming about his 'fated encounter'.

"Ron," The voice of the class resident fashionista and president greeted the boy after walking out the janitor's closet with a broom in hand and said "About the Pickleworks meeting... Uh... It seems the girl on duty needs to attend as well, so I'll come with you today."

Two pairs of eyes gravitated towards the unsuspecting redhead. Ron simply nodded at her. The idea of talking to the notorious Bloody Fox outside of the usual greeting seemed scary for the blonde with what happened earlier when she glared at them. Kim, on the other hand, heard Monique's offer. She closed her eyes and quietly stood up. "Uh... Hey."

"Yes?" Monique inquired politely, as if she's treading on very thin ice. The redhead fidgeted slightly while a blush adorns her sharp cheeks. She looked away slightly with a mumble "Uh... About the Pickleworks preparations... Uh..."

The brown-skinned girl eyed the blushing girl and started saying slowly, her smile gradually growing. "Uh, Kim... Do you want to help with the preparations?" The redhead almost bit her tongue in shock. Ron's brows, meanwhile, rose in question. He remembered she wanted to talk something to him yesterday. Closing the distance between them, the class representative continued "If you're interested, then it'd be great to have you help."

"Uh... No." Kim played with the hem of her shirt with a flustered face "I don't really care, you see... But, you know, I was picked for duty, so..."

Ron can't quite follow what was happening in her mind, but if she wanted to lend a hand on the festival, the boy would gladly take the opportunity. He flashed a smile at the still beet red girl and said "Then let's go together. It'd be really helpful." Kim stared at the boy, whose smile isn't even flinching and looked genuine. She closed her eyes once again and heaved a heavy breath before muttering "Uh, uh... If you really want me to, then I guess..."

"Wait, wait, wait..." A voice suddenly cuts through their conversation. Ron blinked for a second before realizing that everyone in class is listening to them. A girl went near the bewildered redhead and said "Kim Possible, you're going to help with the preparations?" But, before she could react with the question, another one was flung towards her "Oh, oh, oh! You're actually pretty excited about the festival, right?"

"What!?" By now, the entire class clustered all around the three still teens. Monique tried to dissuade them from pestering the redhead, who is now starting to feel agitated. Ron, on the other hand, simply stared in shock from the chain of events. It's not everyday to see the fearsome delinquent renown all over the underground world to be reduced into a blushing mess. Another girl then said to everyone "I saw her reading stuff on local history in the library the other day. I thought I was imagining things but it seems it's true."

"Huh!?" Kim turned around and saw the nodding faces of almost everyone. She had been in the spotlight far many times than she could remember, but this is one of the very few times she actually felt small. "So you're looking stuff up about the Pickleworks, right? I thought so~"

"Khh.." Monique's eyes widened when she saw Kim gritting her teeth. She tried to calm everyone down, but it was too late. The bomb has exploded, and everyone in the class went still when they heard the shout coming from the frustrated redhead "I'M NOT EXCITED ABOUT IT!" She glared at everyone, including the blonde boy and the president. Everybody instantly withered and tried to look away. Clicking her tongue, she muttered "Tch... I just wanted to know 'cause I got duty." With that, she left the room with a loud thump of the door.

Josh went towards one of their classmates Kim yelled at and she was shivering on the verge of tears. He consoled the girl by giving her a hug. The pretty boy glared at the door and muttered "Again, not the kind of person that you'd want to approach." Ron wanted to say something, but the fear still lingers in his body. The entire room is a mess, and the reason for the calamity just stormed away.  _"It looks like Kim helping me out is a pipe dream, after all."_ Ron let out a weary sigh before returning to his seat when their next period teacher entered the room.

* * *

_After school..._

The meeting went no longer than fifteen minutes. The student council recently finished designing and printing out posters and is looking for volunteers, and unsurprisingly, none stepped forward. The Rockwaller conglomerate will also donate a large beach house and will be put up on next Tuesday, a day before the festival. They gave each representative a pamphlet with details regarding the preparation to read. Ron scratched his head while breezing through the contents while Monique asked with slight melancholy in her voice "I wonder if I could give this to Kim somehow."

"Might be hard." Ron thought about the redhead earlier, and was also plagued with worry.  _"I can't imagine she'd be troubled by it, to be honest... But with what happened earlier... I don't think it would end well if we push her again."_ He mused despondently while eyeing the piece of paper. The girl he's with went silent for a moment before saying her thoughts out loud "I'm okay with helping out with the preparations... But, if Kim Possible's looking forward to it, then I'd want her to participate."

He smiled at her and nodded. It would be hard to come back after what transpired earlier, especially when you consider that the person in question is no other than the scariest delinquent in Middleton. But, if what she said before her outburst was true, then they would cling to that slim hope that the infamous Bloody Fox wants to help with the preparations. When they reached the main entrance of the building, however, water started to pour down from the skies. Ron reached for the umbrella inside his bag and offered it to her "Oh... Do you have an umbrella, Mon?"

Monique waved her hands and responded "It's alright, Ron. My mother is coming to pick me up." Ron shrugged his shoulders before opening the umbrella. "Oh, okay. I'll be going home, then. See you tomorrow!" He waved his hands in farewell to the curly teen before going home.

Along the way, the boy's thoughts is centered towards one certain redhead. Her name is synonymous to the boogeyman that children even used to scare the others. She's pretty and cool, but she lives in a world in the polar opposite of the blonde. Ron walked over the small puddles around him with a serious expression, thinking of his chances for him becoming friends with such a person. He looked around and saw the small park on the riverside almost abandoned, save for one figure.

Her back is hunched and facing away from him, but her iconic red hair cast any doubts in Ron's mind that the person is no other than the girl he's been thinking of for a while now. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief, yet the image of her didn't go away like he thought would happen. It is the real deal. The boy wanted to talk to her, yet the nightmarish vision of her earlier made him stop on his tracks, and so he decided to look over her and see what she was doing.

"Now..." A gust of wind blew the opened umbrella Kim had placed on top of the bench off it and rolled away. She ran quickly in the pouring rain and caught it before placing it back where she puts it. She's been completely soaked and Ron have no idea what she was doing until a certain sound rang on his ears. "Meow~"

The cat made a mewling noise on the exposed cardboard box, but thanks to the umbrella, he remained sheltered and somewhat dry. Kim, on the other hand, had a concerned expression and muttered in her soft voice "... What am I going to do with you?"

Her gloved hand felt heavy when the eyes of the feline were dead set on her, its expression almost pleading. The cold expression Kim usually wears was completely shattered, and a worried gaze befalls her face. "Don't look at me like that... My place is no good. I really can't..." The constant purrs of the cat was almost drowned by the sound of the downpour, but to the blonde, it is louder than anything he had ever heard, especially when the girl the cat is calling out to, slowly crumbled like dust. She picked up the umbrella and the cat and let out a click of her tongue in slight annoyance.

"Don't meow me. It'll just be for two or three days..." The frown quickly resided, however, when she stared at the cat who was softly pawing her nose in affection. Ron then saw the most beautiful smile he had ever seen from her. It wasn't the wicked grin whenever she fights, nor the sneers she would dish out to anyone who looks at her the wrong way. No, the smile is serene and almost angelic. With a pat on the feline's head, she murmured "Yeah, yeah. I'll take care for you in the meanwhile."

Ron stared at the retreating figure together with the cat from earlier. He didn't even noticed that he let go of his umbrella and is now drenched in the rain. He had always seen the girl as the stoic leader of the most notorious high school around the country, and yet what he saw was something out of her norm. The smile never left his mind, and while walking woodenly towards his house, Ron felt anguish deep inside. He can't even bother with his housework anymore. After changing his clothes, he went straight to the bed face first, and started to weep in sadness.

* * *

_Evening in the Stoppable household..._

Adrena entered the house tiredly after another day's work as a fresh faculty member. The workload is lighter than yesterday, so she had finished earlier than she expected. Placing her bag on top of the sofa, she quickly went to the fridge and grabbed a cold glass of water.

"Ron, I'm home! Are you here already? I'm hungry..." The elder Stoppable looked around but there is no younger brother in her sight. She changed her clothes in her room before calling him out once again but there was still no response. Adrena walked upstairs and saw the light coming up to his room. When she softly opened it, however, she was greeted with the sight of her brother, lying down on his bed, not moving anything but the always scrunched-up face. "Hey, Ron, are you okay?"

Ron didn't answer her, but instead turned around, his back facing her. The slight annoyance quickly left her body as she went near him and sat on his bed. She could see some wet marks on his pillow, meaning that he cried. With a gentle caress of her hand on his arm, she asked once again "You're awfully quiet. What happened? Depressed?"

"I'm disgusted with myself for judging people based on looks, so I guess you could say I'm depressed." Ron said blandly while trying to shake away his gloomy expression, but to no avail. He felt like a billionaire who just had an ultra-valuable diamond stolen away from him. A gaping hole opened up in his heart, and its contents have been stolen away. For Adrena, however, seeing him on this state only reminds her of the dark times in her past when she last saw him like that. Concern was overflowing from her, so she stood up and said:

"It's alright, Ron. I'll be the one who'll make dinner tonight, okay?" When he nodded solemnly, Adrena continued to look at him for a moment before she returned downstairs. Throughout her time as an orphan, she's used to cooking for herself, although she's not up to par with his brother's level. She murmured to herself while looking over the fridge  _"Hmm... I guess I can make do with the leftovers..."_ Bringing out the Tupperware containing food from the last meal, she checked if they were still edible before reusing it to create a new dish.

While heating the pan with a drizzle of oil, she stared aimlessly around the room and noticed it was a bit bigger than it looked. She would always see her brother doing the housework while smiling at her with his cheerful smile, like he enjoys serving others. She may have ordered more orders than a slave master, but by no means she didn't care for him. And his absence made her life a bit duller than usual. Sighing, she puts the spaghetti sauce into the pan.

_"You know, cooking like this is actually fun once in a while... Although, I have to make Ron give me the ingredients to this one."_

When dinner was finished, she called Ron and grabbed two plates for them. The table was in silence, with only the clanging sounds of the fork hitting the porcelain plate the only sounds disrupting it. Although she tried to make him talk more, Ron was still depressed for some reason he doesn't want to share even with her. When he was finished, he puts his plate on the dishwasher and thanked her with a small voice before retreating back to his room.

Although before he could close his door, he notices that his sister is following him inside. Letting out a small groan, he said in his tired voice "Come on, sis. Please..." Adrena didn't bother hearing his plea and said with a smile on her face "Your aura said you wanted attention, so as your older sister, I need to make sure we sleep together. Fufufu~ That's right. Your older sister actually can see her younger brother's aura with the naked eye. Having a spoiled brother sure is a lot of work."

Ron glared lightly at the grinning girl and let out a retort before climbing to his bed. "I don't need it. Just get out. It'll be cool tonight because of the rain, so sleep on your own bed." Adrena smiled wider this time and whined "Aw, come on. I'm already here!"

Without any warning, she jumped and landed on the bed beside him. Ron didn't have the energy left to dissuade his sister. Letting out a sigh, Ron said before facing the wall "Sleep normally, okay?" Enveloping her arms around him, Adrena let out a grin and started to slumber off. Ron would rather die than feel embarrassed for telling her out loud, but having someone to sleep with felt nice. He closed his eyes and tried to drift of to the world of dreams.

* * *

_Possible residence..._

"I'm back." Kim's voice rang inside the den after entering her abode with the cardboard box in hand. A woman went out of the kitchen, wearing an apron above her medical uniform. Like her, she had fiery red hair, but was cut short right above her neck. She greeted the younger redhead before noticing what she's holding beside "Welcome home. Were you okay in the rain?... Oh my."

The cat popped out of the box and let out a meow. Sure it was cute in her eyes, but there's a reason why they made it a rule. With a stern expression, the matriarch of the family said to her daughter "You know we can't keep it, right, Kimmie?"

"I know that, Mom." Kim muttered while eyeing the feline with worry "But it won't be long. I'll find someone to take care of it before Dad returns from his trip. I swear, Mom. Please, please, please?" She unleashed her most destructive technique that she rarely even used, but she's sure it would win out almost anything. She heard his mother let out a breath in shock but she knew it was too late. The Puppy Dog Pout, or the PDP, is in full effect and her mother is in the dead center of it.

She let out a sigh and conceded "Alright, but you should find a suitable place for the cat before your father comes home, okay? No buts." She wasted no time in nodding frantically with a big smile on her face. Kim hugged her mother before racing towards her room with a big thump on her door. Mrs. Possible shook her head in amusement before muttering "And to think she's the current top delinquent in all of Middleton... Oh, what irony is this."

The mature woman went back on preparing dinner when she heard an explosion coming from the garage. For most normal people, they would just jump in shock and would quickly rush towards the scene with worry. But for the Possible family, it was an almost daily occurrence for her. She didn't even bother turning her head to see who the culprit is when the stench of someone burning started entering the kitchen. Two small boys who were covered in black soot tried to climb te stairs and avoid their mothers with as little noise as possible, but they knew it was too late when they heard her talk:

"Alright boys, why don't you two sit down with me in the table for a moment, shall we?"

The sweet tone of her voice made the twins shudder in fear. They knew that when their mother used that tone on them, the things she's going to do to them are anything but. One of them whispered to the other in fright "We're sooo dead, Tim! What're we going to do!?" The other answered conspiratorially "I think we don't have any choice, Jim, except... RUN!" The two quickly bounded the stairs in large steps and went on top of the floor. But when they were about two open the door, they could feel her cold hands pinching from their ears. They slowly turned around and saw Mrs. Possible, wearing an eerily cold smile.

"Where do you think you're going, huh? I just wanted to talk to you boys for a while." She started dragging the two down for some good old-fashioned 'mother-sons quality bonding time'. Their screams echoed throughout the house, but there was no savior coming in to help them. They entered the dining room, trying to put up whatever's left of their courage to face the smiling demon that was their mother.

Meanwhile inside her room, Kim let out a sigh when she once again heard her brothers' scream. It's not that it was a secret, but they would always underestimate their mom. Even Kim knew she could be more than a handful when she snaps. After all, her life of delinquency is largely thanks to the legacy she left on Middleton. All of the adults knew her name, even before she became a world-renown neurologist. She looks at the cat, who is sleeping on her lap, and let out a content smile.

"There, there... I will find you a new home. But for the meantime, you're with me, okay?" She brushed her fur with her fingers, which earned her a purr of appreciation. She laughed lightly while wasting the night away with what delinquents do best: taking care of cats.

Because, that's what bloodthirsty delinquents do, right?

* * *

_The next day..._

Suffice to say, Ron didn't slept well that night. It wasn't because of his sister this time, though. It was due to the fact the he can't get the scene from yesterday out of his head. The weather didn't improved as well, as if it is also joining in ruining whatever's left of him. He sat on his chair in complete utter silence, while Josh let out a sigh and stared at the downpour from the window "It's raining hard today, as well. Though it's not a bad thing. Rain makes the Rockies that much more picturesque."

When Ron didn't even let out a response, the pretty boy crunched his face and muttered "It's a little embarrassing to be ignored after saying something poetic like that, you know... It seems that you're experiencing some ennui, the feeling of listlessness and dissatisfaction."

"Well, it definitely isn't nui." The blonde boy muttered, making him raise his brow in question. "Is nui really the antonym of ennui?"

"I don't know. Don't you? You consistently place high in the national mock exam scores. Surely you would know a thing or two about it." Ron mused blandly while staring back at the window with a straight face. Josh scratched the back of his head and said in with a lightly flustered face "Hmm... Now that you've put it that way, I'm rather embarrassed. I don't know. Just a second, I will look it up." He stood up and went outside the room, probably going towards the school library for a quick look.

The door didn't close, however, and a familiar redhead entered the room. Ron's eyes met with hers, but he quickly averted it before she could react. Luckily, she didn't looked suspicious of him, and so she walked towards her seat without even bothering him. Monique, meanwhile, walked towards the girl timidly and started "Uh... Kim?"

"Hmm?" Her emerald eyes shifted towards the fidgeting girl. The class president wanted to say something to her, but the fear from yesterday is still within her mind and so she can't even form coherent words. The redhead waited for her to spit it up, but she only mumbled incomprehensible sounds. She narrowed her eyes and asked slowly "What do you want?... I said... What. Do. You. Want?" Monique shrank with every stressed syllable Kim uttered. The dark-skinned girl had no choice but say "N-No, nothing."

_"Her intensity's still impressive as ever, I see... But I don't think she's that scary anymore, not after what I just saw yesterday..."_ Ron mused while the class representative backed away from pressure. The classroom is still on edge today, and he can't help them. But, his view on the top delinquent has changed, and the blonde teen wondered in silence if there's anything he could do to change that. It poured outside for a while, but it eventually slows down. And amidst all that...

* * *

_Just outside of Middleton..._

"Looks like the rain had finally started dying down." A familiar brunette wearing the infamous white trench coat of Food Chain stepped out to the rain while raising her arms to check for rain. She's with three of her four commanders, the recently captured Angel of Destruction, and the motorcycle gang 'Hurricane' she recruited at the start of summer. Emmie stretched her muscular shoulders in a circular motion and groaned "But it ain't nice weather yet, let me tell ya. Wish we could do it on a nicer day."

Jennie, the little girl beside her chuckled and said in response "Hehehehe~ Better to do stuff like this early, y'know."

Tara nodded and added her two cents in "It'll work better if the school grounds're wet." The Angel of Destruction just stared silently while holding her staff close to her. The bike gang, however, lightly scratched their heads in confusion before their leader started to ask "Uh, um~ Are we really doing it?"

"You guys can show off your skills. You're members of Hurricane, a street racing gang, right?" Bonnie replied with a stern tone "What're you all scared for, anyway? You're all proud members of Food Chain now, so stand tall and wear those trench coats with pride!" The once weary bikers were now full of determination. The leader of the largest gang in Middleton smirked and sets her eyes on the opened iron gates of Middleton High. "Now... We're going in!"

"YEAH!" A shout rang all across the school, shocking the students inside who were enjoying their break time. The engines of the motorcycles revved up and was rearing to go inside. Bonnie stood at the center of the fields with a serious expression on her face. Armed with a megaphone, she shouted for all Middleton High students to hear "KIM POSSIBLE! GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE AND FACE ME!"

An unsavory-looking group of people have started to show up on the grounds. The deafening roar of the bikes reverberates into the school. With the high pitch shrill coming from the bike who skidded their rubber tires against the concrete, took everyone's attention. A number of bikers started writing on the dirt on the ground with the words:

_FOOD CHAIN_

Josh, who was looking on the gouged ground from the window, barely hid his resentment on his voice and muttered darkly "What on earth!? How disgusting." Several of his classmates, including Ron, nodded their heads as well. Meanwhile, Bonnie spoke once again thru her megaphone "THE HELL'S GOING ON!? ARE YOU SCARED, POSSIBLE?" And as expected, every pair of eyes shifted towards the lone girl who is not looking over the chaos. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh of annoyance before taking out her cell phone "Joss? Gather everyone up, ASAP... No, at the back of the school gates and the secret passage behind the school building... Yes, just follow me, I have a plan."

Back on the ground. The bikers stopped in front of the brunette and held a thumbs up "We're done writing it!" Bonnie nodded before facing Emmie and Tara "Alright... Hey, keep watch to make sure Possible's not coming."

"Righto!" The towering woman made a hand salute before returning to her watch. One of the bikers was confused by their actions and repeated her orders as a question "Make sure she isn't coming? What do you mean?" Jennie laughed at the confused man and answered "Quiet, we don't want her to actually come, you know."

Bonnie, on the other hand, haven't paid any attention to them and said "Now then... You listening, you Middleton High idiots!? I'm the leader of the strongest delinquent group in all of Middleton, FOOD CHAIN! I haven't had much to do with you fuckers until now, but you'll be under my jurisdiction starting today! Mice to fucking meet you all! Isn't that right, Angel of Destruction?" Her thumb snapped up, pointing at the silent masked girl who didn't respond.

Inside the classroom, the students started murmuring to each other, gossiping about the spectacle down on the grounds. One girl even pop out, muttering "The Angel of Destruction?... Isn't she the leader of the Middleton Mad Dogs, who rose to the top a few years ago?" Gil nodded with disbelief on his voice "So the Mad Dogs really got tamed, after all." Uneasiness started wafting throughout the building. Satisfied with their expressions, Bonnie, smirked and spoke once more:

"Now, there's no need to worry! I'm not gonna ask for money or anything old-fashioned like that. I just want you all to know that I'm the head of this district now. And... You're listening, right, Kim Possible! We'll be coming to take care of you soon enough as well! Just you wait! Today was just a hello, so we'll leave now. Make sure you remember my face and the name Food Chain!"

The brunette turned away from the school and started going back. The whole class was quaking in fear. But, once their eyes started wandering once again towards the seat where the redhead is located at, they were instantly greeted with shock when there's no Kim Possible in sight.

Back on the grounds, Bonnie motioned for the rest of her group to leave. The motorcycles' engines started to come alive once again as they were readying their departure. The leader of the biking gang asked the brunette "We're going already? Possible ain't here yet, though."

Jennie laughed at him and answered haughtily "You idiot, it'd be bad news if the Possible Corps really came. We don't even have half the total forces today, y'know."

"Huh? Then why did we come here today?" This time, it is the platinum blonde who answered his query. With a giggle, she explained to him and the rest of the bikers "Like what B said, it's just to say hello. There's gonna be less people who'll wanna support Kim Possible and her gang this way. After all, chipping away at the enemy's morale and numbers before going after them is common sense... You could call our escapade today as... propaganda, if you like."

Bonnie smiled at the blonde girl and nodded. They went out of the gates and said "We're gonna keep doing this all week. The more our name spreads in Middleton High, the more it's gonna hurt the Possible Corps' morale. Fighting isn't just about hitting each other with blocks of wood. We'll go back to our school for now, and- Watch out!"

All of a sudden, Bonnie avoided the incoming fist from Joss. The commanders of the Food Chain tensed when they saw twenty others from the Possible Corps emerge from their hiding places, each armed with bats and two-by-fours. With a smirk on her face, Kim's cousin taunted the glaring Rockwaller "Would you look at that! All we did is follow Cousin Kim's orders and came around to the tracks here, and here they are! 'They'll run away as soon as she's finished talking, so cut off their escape.' is what she said word-for-word."

Bonnie bit her tongue and started hiding his hand behind her.  _"The Possible Corps!? T-They're already here!... Crap! We only have twenty people right now, and most of them are bikers. Only a few of them are fighters, and I don't think I can risk injuring my best ones yet."_ She thought with worry on her face. "Everybody, get back! Emmie, you're in front!" The towering woman, however, didn't come. When Bonnie turned back, her already pale face went white when she saw the Bloody Fox, in all her glory, holding over an almost unconscious Emmie on her hand.

"Welcome back." Kim greeted with a wicked gleam on her face. Emmie, on the other hand, muttered with heavy breaths "Ow, ow, ow... Sorry, Bonnie."

Kim withdrew her hand on the muscle woman, making her fall limply on the ground like a rag doll. "Though I like to minimize unnecessary injuries to your subordinates, can you at least do something about how she can only tackle. She tripped in the mud and basically self-destructed. It's a damn shame, too, since she looks strong enough."

The platinum blonde let out a breath of awe and fear while muttering with gritted teeth "Oh man, Emmie's one of our strongest members, too..."

For Jennie, on the other hand, rage started to build inside her. Her twin sister is down for the count and although she understood that it was all Emmie's fault for slipping in the mud, she needed to lash her anger out on somebody, and the redhead seemed the perfect scapegoat. The little girl started running towards the redhead while shouting back at her leader "Run, Bonnie! I'll hold her off!" Possible, meanwhile, simply smirked at her and threw the giantess at her "I'm gonna give her back to you."

"Gyahh!" The girl was quickly picked up from the momentum of the thrown Emmie and landed on a wall. Kim looked at the two unconscious girls before turning her predatory eyes towards the glaring brunette "Now then... Bonnie Rockwaller. You're gonna have to make up for your stupid little show, as well as screwing up the school grounds."

She then threw a contraption in front of the scared Food Chain and then asked "Do you know what this is?... It's a roller. It's used for flattening out lawns and fields. Pick an option. Either you level out the grounds with this or I level you out. By the way, if you pick option two..." She grabbed the bike of a unsuspecting biker. But, before he could react, Kim threw the two-wheeled vehicle towards a wall, crushing it completely. The gasoline smell wafted to their noses while Kim smirked with evil mirth. "That's what'll happen. I'll let you decide, since you messed up the grounds. Do you want to level or be leveled?"

The entire Food Chain violently shook from the fear instilled by the Bloody Fox, sans the brunette, who is completely filled with rage. She gave Kim the middle finger and shouted. "You're fucking insane, you know that!? Food Chain won't back down to something like that! You DARE take me on!? Then I'll give it to you! Emmie! Stand up, Emmie!" In an instant, Emmie stood up from the rubble, as if nothing dangerous has happened to her. She scratched her head in confusion "Ugh... Why do I feel dizzy?"

"Over here, Emmie! Fucking kill her!" The giant girl sets her sight at the standing redhead and yelled "Eat this, Possible!" She started charging with her arm in front of her. Kim, meanwhile, merely stepped out of her tracks. Emmie simply went past her until she collided with a parked truck. The collision made the large vehicle to topple down with a resounding thud.

"Did you know, rhino charges can apparently derail a train? But, I hear they don't really have a good track record of direct hits out in the wild." A wave of spine-tingling sensation sweeps over the group. Bonnie, on the other hand, just palmed her face in agitation before lashing out to her subordinates "What is wrong with you people!? If it's come to this, then I guess there's no choice... All of you, take her! It's twenty against one, so this should be easy for you!"

The delinquents readied their weapons and started charging towards the redhead. Joss and the rest of the Possible Corps grabbed their weapons as well and started to yell to charge, but Kim placed a hand in front of them and said "Stay out of this, Joss. It's better to be an 'extermination' than a 'brawl'." And with that, she ran towards them with a manic grin and yelled "SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT, FOOD CHAIN!"

The one wielding an aluminum bat swung towards her head, but she effortlessly dodged it. She latched her hand on his shirt and swung him towards the others who are also charging. She leaped out of their attack range and retaliated with a combination of jabs and kicks. The fluidity of her moves made it look like an action sequence done by Hollywood, but the crunching bones and screams of pain are no joke. Every punch looks real, and every twist sends shivers of fear all throughout the fields.

It is no secret that the Bloody Fox learned 16 different types of kung-fu, and she had complete mastery over each one. Ducking down from a swung two-by-four, the redhead sent the attacker flying with a roundhouse kick before punching straight to the abdomen of another one. Bonnie watched on the slaughter of her members until none left were standing.

When everything was finished, Kim just let out a sigh and looked over the rest of them, with some who can't even move a fiber of their muscles. "Yeah, fighting just doesn't get me going. Well, that's not the goal for today. Right now, what am I gonna do with you? I think I'll have you get down on your hands and knees in front of the whole school as punishment for disrupting the class, and then you can become a human roller."

Bonnie growled in response at the redhead, who is now slowly closing in on her. She continued while walking "Things can get uploaded in the internet within the day now, you know? After I'm done with you, I could see disintegrating into nothing in a day or two... Now then... On your hands and knees!"

The brunette was about to lash out at Kim when the masked girl quickly went between them, her legendary staff on her hand. Bonnie smiled at her newest recruit while Kim took a step back and glared at the person who once became the top dog of Middleton, saying "Angel of Destruction... What the hell!? You're supposed to be on my side!"

The long haired brunette closed her eyes and muttered "I've already given myself away to Food Chain. I have an obligation to protect the one in charge."

Her brows narrowed and frowned at her elders. "That so... So what, then? Are you gonna fight me, too?" The masked woman let out a mirthless chuckle before responding "... I won't fool myself into thinking I can win against you. But, I don't intend to surrender to you, either." Her teal eyes flared dangerously against the static coming from the emerald orbs that are staring back at her. The two went silent for a moment, afraid that the three top delinquents are going to engage in a three-way match, before Kim broke the contact and let out a sigh.

"Okay, I'll respect my elders." Kim announced to Bonnie and the rest of the Food Chain. "Go. I'll kill you if you pull something like this again."

Bonnie's eye twitched in annoyance before conceding with a begrudging tone "Tch, we'll go, but don't think this is over yet, Possible. You just caught us with a handful of people. The next time we meet, I'll bring the entire force of Food Chain and we'll see whose on the top!" The bikers who could still stand up, together with the commanders started driving away from the school. When there's no Food Chain left in their sights, the entire Possible Corps, with Joss leading it, went towards her quickly.

"Amazing, cousin! You completely cleaned them up like a bunch of rookies." Kim just nodded at her. The entire delinquent group cheered at their esteemed leader who single-handedly stopped the expansion of Food Chain's jurisdiction. Kim didn't celebrate with them, however, as she grabbed the megaphone the brunette was using earlier. She turned on the switch and started speaking towards the entire student population, who watches her with bated breaths.

"Ah... Ah... Testing, testing... Today is a beautiful day." The Possible Corps stared at their leader with a blank face since the sky is still covered in grey clouds while drizzling light rain all over Middleton. Kim let out a sigh and continued "Uh... So it's like you just saw. There were some idiots saying nonsense just now, but as you can see, there's no need to be afraid. It doesn't matter how many weaklings come here. Our school's got nothing to do with them. There's no need to worry about what's going on in our world. Just live life normally."

The entire school went dead silent and Kim felt her nerves are running in the speed of sound. To be honest, she felt like this moment is much harder than the fight she had earlier "Uh... If someone does something to you guys, tell Jocelyn Possible about it. She's a first year. Don't come to me directly. It's a pain. Uh... That's all.."

After her speech, the clouds started to scatter, letting the light pass through and make a natural spotlight on her. "The rain has stopped?" He couldn't hear any droplets falling down from the sky. What replaced it with is a small clap from one of the students in the building. The clapping sound gradually grew into a full-blown applause while others whistled and cheered. Kim's brows furrowed in confusion as she hear some of the shouts from the student body.

"You're soooo cooooool, Kim Possible!"

"She's ridiculously strong! She's so amazing!"

"I was a Middleton Mad Dogs fan before, but after witnessing that, from now on I'm a fan of the Possible Corps!"

Everyone looked happy. The redhead in the center of all the praises let out a sigh and muttered to herself "... Hahh. That was way harder than fighting." The squeals of the females from the building made her ears twitch with slight irritation. Handing the megaphone to her cousin, who is by now, swooning at her like a devout to a goddess, she then said before going out "Joss, you handle the rest, okay?" Nodding with conviction, the short haired brunette took the megaphone and started ordering the rest of the Possible Corps.

Back at the classroom, Ron let out a sigh with admiration. He was completely engrossed with the events, like all the others watching with him.  _"She's so cool, too. It's hard to believe that's the same girl I saw yesterday."_

Josh, on the other hand, let out a sigh, causing the blonde to shift his attention to him. Ron wanted to ask about his thoughts, but the pretty boy beat him to it and started "Possible caught the enemy just as they were escaping. She finished them off by herself. And, she showed mercy in the end. It was quite the show. It was probably all to put us in ease. But... That doesn't mean I approve of her."

"Why not?" Ron asked. He thought it would be hard not to like Kim after what she's done. She puts everyone's worry in ease and managed to show compassion even if she's facing other delinquents. Josh just pointed at the audience and replied "A delinquent is still a delinquent, and I don't think one act can change other people's opinion of her." Ron trained his ears to hear the whispers circulating around the room and was shocked when he listened to them.

"But, man, she ripped through twenty people in just a few seconds. She's super scary."

"She's sure dependable, but I'm scared getting near her."

"I think I'll be a fan of her from a safe distance away..."

"Oh dear." Worry started to flood Ron's mind. To others, the events that transpired hadn't paint a positive impression of Kim Possible. To them, she's just a defense against the other delinquents, nothing more, nothing less. They're still terrified of going near her.  _And she's done so much to try to put us in ease, too. That's a shame..."_ The class started to settle down to their seats, but the blonde boy felt restless. His determination rose to new heights after what happened, and he will do everything to show that the redhead is not someone to be afraid of. The plan is clear to him.

He will get close with the notorious Bloody Fox or he will die trying.


	7. The Sleeping Go Academy Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Quick update here. Still trying to wade through my workload so updates would come a bit slower than usual. I'm not going to abandon this story, however. For those wondering about the rating of this story... I know even after 40,000++ words, there's still no any scenes worth the M mark. They will come, I promise. I'm still building up the universe that complements both the canon characteristics from the visual novel story line, while adding more so it won't be a blatant copy-and-paste. There will be blood. There will be sex. It would just be a bit later to get to those scenes, however.
> 
> Anyway, that's all, I think. Here's the latest chapter! Enjoy!

After the fight, Kim and the rest of her gang members dragged the wounded delinquents of Food Chain remaining on the school grounds inside the clinic. She faced the middle-aged woman, who is now sporting a creepy smile on her face, and said while placing the bodies on top of the beds "I'll let you take care of the trash, then."

"I was just looking for some new test subjects for a new drug. Kukuku~ So many guinea pigs that no one will ask any questions about it. I love Middleton High so much..." The laughter didn't help ease the eerie aura she's emanating, neither the needlessly large syringe she's idly toying with. Those who could hear and see her shivered in unadulterated fear and started praying to whatever divine being who may listen to their plea. Amy just laughed at them and pointed at the one in front of her "Let's start with you, then."

The redhead shook her head while the muscular boys who were once looking all macho and suave shrieked in their most girlish voice "Never come back here after this." But before she could step outside the room which is now in a cacophony of shrills and screams, Kim stopped in her tracks and went completely still for a moment. The school physician noticed her stopping and asked "What's wrong?"

The redhead, on the other hand, kept muttering "... Uh... Ah, dammit, that was embarrassing!" The resident doctor let out a light scoff at the slightly shaking redhead and let out a retort "You're one of the most notorious delinquent leader Middleton has ever seen, and yet you're easily embarrassed?"

"Shut up!" Kim bit back at her remark with a glare and muttered in a low voice "I don't usually say stuff like 'Hey, check it out, I beat a couple of thugs, no big.' in front of the entire school."

Amy laughed her remark and replied "Well, there definitely aren't many students that bring out a megaphone during class." The delinquent leader just blushed hardly and let out a groan of embarrassment at that. She brought out a tray full of black bottles, all etched with warnings from the federal government, and dons her surgical mask. She then responded with slight mirth in her voice "Hehehe~ That's cute, especially considering who your mother is..."

"You know who my mother is?" The younger female asked, to which she responded "Everyone within our age group knows about your mother." When she turns to her brand new 'test subjects' however, she found them lying unconscious on the beds with their mouths slightly foaming.  _"Welp, there goes my guinea pigs. I need them awake for my experiments..."_

Kim's brows, meanwhile, furrowed and said in a slightly complaining attitude "Sigh... It's all her fault, you know. She's legendary, so people kept wanting to fight me since I was her daughter. And then stuff like today happens."

Taking off her mask, Amy coolly reminded the girl "You're complicit as soon as you fight back." To which, Kim gave a light glare and retorted "I just hate being look down on... But yeah, I guess. I picked this kind of lifestyle myself."

The two was left in a comfortable silence, with the soft rattling of the bottles being placed again inside the small fridge under her desk the only noise disrupting it. Amy just chuckled at the redhead's antics, which is somehow similar to how her mother acted when they were still in high school. It is of no wonder for most of the adults who were born and raised in Middleton to know about Anne Possible, and the subsequent rise of her daughter seems like a no-brainer to them.  _"Like mother, like daughter..."_ The physician mentally laughed to herself.

"Oh, by the way, do you like cats?" Kim rung herself out of her reverie and asked the middle-aged woman. The gleam in her eyes behind the lens of her glasses instantly made her regret asking her. She smiled and said "Cats? Of course I like them. I've been gathering up healthy stray cats since I've been wanting to make a new drug from their fur. What about it?"

Pictures of the lovely feline Kim picked up to undergo on this madwoman's experiments made her shiver. Shaking her head frantically, she bid "Nevermind. I'd better get going now." She got out of the room and headed straight to her classroom, her thoughts still centered for the animal that is under her temporary care. Striking the school physician out of the list for the cat's possible new home, Kim mentally reminded herself to not refer any stray animals towards Amy's way.

* * *

_One of the Food Chain's hideouts, Rockwaller business district..._

The thoroughfares of Rockwaller business district is one of Middleton's busiest and most congested areas. Thousands of cars and pedestrians comes in and out of the area every day. And like what the name suggests, the Rockwaller family became a key factor for the almost absurd prosperity the commercial area has observed. In the center of the business district lies the Rockwaller Conglomerate National Office, which is also the tallest skyscraper in Colorado.

And beside the iconic Middleton landmark lies one of the company's warehouses. Although it has seen little to no use for the past few years, it was still maintained pretty well, largely due to the fact of a certain brunette that usually uses the place as one of her hideouts, who is now screaming in frustration. "Dammit, POOOOSSSIIIIBBBLLLEEEEEEE!"

Emmie, on the other hand, just laughed while rubbing the side of her body, which is now full of wrapped bandages, and said "Oh man, we got our asses handed to us, let me tell you!" Her twin sister, on the other hand, rubbed her head while muttering "We would've won easy if I were up. Emmie here got in my way, y'know."

"Man, we were so lame." The platinum blonde giggled while eyeing her bruised gang members. Brick wasn't present for the sudden encounter, but the recent loss tasted bitter on his mouth. He just sat on his seat, silent and brooding about exacting revenge for Food Chain. Bonnie, on the other hand, twisted into anger and pointed at the three laughing buffoons "You guys are too casual about losing! Especially you, T! You ran halfway through, didn't you!?"

Tara just tittered in giggles and replied to the agitated brunette "Nyahaha! I figured it wasn't good news when Kim Possible showed up, so I was hiding."

"Gah! You only ever get into fights that you know you're gonna win!" Bonnie retorted harshly at the teen, but it was no use on her. The smile didn't leave from her face. Tara taps the temple of her head with her index finger and said "I make sure to crush the weak ones, and make sure to avoid the strong ones. That's the King's way of victory!"

The youngest of the famous Rockwaller siblings just groaned in pain. Because of their recent defeat, the momentum they were running on suddenly halted to a stop. What's worse is that they lost a considerable chunk of members since they can't move after being beaten to a pulp by the Bloody Fox. She shivered at the memory, and although she's confident that she could withstand her onslaught since she's also a fellow member of the Three Gods, but if the consequence of their fight is the loss of her organization, then it isn't worth it.

Thinking of the earlier confrontation, she remembered that the Angel of Destruction came between them and managed to stop Kim's advances. She faced the cool and collected former top dog of Middleton, who is now leaning on one of the post silently, and thanked her "You really saved us there, Angel. I'll have you as one of Food Chain's top members, right next to me. There shouldn't be anyone against it."

The long-haired masked girl didn't say anything back, but Jennie and the rest of the top members turned their heads in astonishment. The small girl pouted cutely and whined "Whaaaat? The newbie's gonna be the same rank as me?"

"Of course she is," Bonnie answered matter-of-fact to the girl with a straight face "Just look at what she did today, not to mention her pedigree before this as well. With this, I finally have five subordinates I can put my faith in. Food Chain's Five Generals. I've been wanting this for a long time."

Emmie chimed in and puts her own two cents "And besides, Jennie's just been around for a while. I know she's my sister and all, but has she ever been really useful for Food Chain?" The blue haired girl glared at the her towering twin and readied to fight her, but Bonnie quickly cut in and delivered a quick and sharp answer "Nope, not even once."

"W-Wuh?... B-Bon-Bon!... That's mean, Bon-Bon!" Jennie blubbered into a whining heap while uttering Bonnie's nickname that was given by her when they were small. Bonnie frowned at her in response and shouted "Don't call me that! That's from when we were kids!"

Jennie continued to pout at the Food Chain leader until she eventually caved in. She shrugged her shoulders and said offhandedly "Well, we can say that Jennie's here for moral support." The midget girl instantly bubbled up in happiness and nodded like a dog who just got his first treat "That's right! Food Chain's no fun without me, after all."

"That's a whole lotta favoritism for your childhood friend." Tara said while raising her brows, to which Bonnie paid no mind. She faces back to the Angel of Destruction and asked "So... you're fine with being a commander, right?"

She closed her eyes for a moment, pondering about the pros and cons of the situation, before slowly asking "How will my men be treated if I accept?" Bonnie flashed her a grin and answered her query "Better, of course. The Middleton Mad Dogs was just accepted, but you'll have a bigger clout throughout Food Chain if you accept. Basically, you show up at meetings three times a week. I'll tell you and your men what to do at those."

The former top dog stopped for a while before relaying her answer "Understood. I will, then... Excuse me." Without any further words, she left the area as silent as how she first entered. She may be now one of Bonnie's underlings, but the Food Chain thugs can't help but shiver from her aura. She still retains her cool demeanor that she is known for. When the brunette was sure she is out of her range of sight, she let out a sigh and muttered "That was easy."

Emmie grinned and said "She looks tough, so I'm glad to have her, let me tell ya!" The youngest of the Rockwallers laughed at her remark and informed the giantess "Things may have been quieter back then, but she still rose to the top of Middleton. Of course she's tough... Brains, brawn, and nerve. She isn't lacking in any of those. She seems like she still has a good sense of honor as well. A pretty good pickup if you ask me."

"Bit hard to get along with, though." Tara turned to the door where the Angel left and muttered softly "She doesn't talk much, as if she's always a downer or something."

Bonnie waved her hand and waved off her concerns "That's what's good about her. She's the strong and silent type." The meeting continued on with some countermeasures needed to stave off the fallen momentum. Her expansion needed to be postponed first. She needed to reorganize the entire gang before she could set her sights on Middleton High once more. It won't be long, in her thought, to go back and exact her revenge to Kim Possible.

"I'll have the Angel focus on maintaining our troops instead of fighting. We need people who can stand a chance against Possible." Bonnie murmured while rubbing her chin in thought. Emmie grinned and waved off her concern with bravado in her voice "No we don't! It's easy-peasy with us, let me tell ya!"

A tick mark formed on her head and shouted "You just lost to her half an hour ago!"

The girl swallowed from being remembered of her recent loss and made an excuse "Ugh, that was 'cause I slipped in the mud!" Meanwhile, the platinum blonde felt weary from the mention of the infamous Bloody Fox and said "Can't say I want to duke it out with Kim, either... Of course, if you want to hit her, the most probable way to win is with numbers, I guess. Food Chain's got 150 members now, so if we hit them now-"

"Not a bad idea, but the favor's not quite in our favor if we do it this instant." Bonnie cut in while murmuring in thought "There'd be too many casualties, and even then, I don't think it would be enough to take her down. We can replenish our numbers in general, but giving up a lot of our forces in just one fight would be dangerous. You lose control of groups when the numbers go down all at once. Even if we beat her, it'd be pointless if Food Chain dissolved from it."

Tara nodded at her thought. She knew that the brunette is very smart when it comes to organization. The fact that she's running the biggest gang in Middleton with complete efficiency can attest to her prowess. Emmie just laughed and praised the girl "Hahah! Let me tell ya, Bonnie's really smart about these things."

The brunette didn't join in their fun, however, since her mind's still thinking about a something that could be a trump card against Possible. She could go head-to-head no problem, but that would leave the strategic leader empty. She can't fight the Bloody Fox and give out orders at the same time. "If only we could get her to join, then we'd be able to do something about Possible."

The blonde girl's eyes quickly caught up with her meaning and let her eyes settle down the ground. She then muttered in her soft voice "... Her, huh." When Bonnie saw the confused stares of some of the members of Food Chain, she decided to explain it as plainly as possible "You guys should already know. I'm talking about the only person in all of Middleton to fight Possible to a draw. The last of the Three Gods... Massacre."

Meanwhile...

_Beep beep boop_

The Angel of Destruction looked around the alleyway, and when she's sure that no delinquent is around her, she brought out her phone and started punching the number. She waited for a moment before her call was picked up. The voice she's now using is far different from the one she uses when around street thugs. "Hello, Dad? It's me... The club I told you about before apparently meets three times a week, so I think I'll be able to help out at home more starting tomorrow."

The girl stopped for a moment when the influx of cars started whirring beside her, and decided to go deeper in the alleyway to get some silence. When she returned to her call, she then asked "I'll be home early today, too... Oh, what's for dinner?"

When she got the answer from the call, her eyes went closed while letting out a girlish giggle that looked so out of place with her appearance "Croquettes as dessert? Yay!"

* * *

_Middleton High..._

Kim Possible never ended up coming back to class after that. The entire classroom was talking about her all day after the incident, but it didn't go anywhere without the person in question around. By the time classes ended, the school is back to normal. Ron successfully packed the things inside his bag and turned to Josh, who is standing in front of him with a bag slung over his shoulders. "You free to go home with me today?"

"Sorry, but I have to stop by somewhere." Josh shook his head and politely rejected his offer. "There's apparently a small French language school by the station, so I'm going to go there to ask them what ennui really means." And with that, he exited the classroom, leaving the freckled teen behind. Ron just smiled at the door and muttered "I can only respect your drive, Josh."

"Are you going home as well, Ron?" A tap on his shoulder made the boy shift his sight towards Monique and replied in good-nature "Yeah, I don't have anything to do for the preparations committee today."

The president nodded her head. Ron mused that she's thinking about what happened yesterday. She seemed interested in what's happening with the Pickleworks preparations. Although he could somewhat share her sentiment about the upcoming event, the thoughts running in his mind at the moment is more on his partner rather than the festival itself. The blonde boy wanted to talk to her, but so far, he still haven't got to see the redhead.

When the two walked outside the room, they looked over the school grounds, which returned to its normal state after some of the delinquents of Food Chain who were left back in Middleton High fixed it. Kim's speech never left his mind and he could even feel himself slightly shiver on how cool she looked out there.

The dark-skinned girl waved at Ron when they reached the intersection and bid "See you tomorrow, Ron!" Ron returned the wave and went off towards his usual route back home. The Colorado River looked calm under the sunset, and Ron was slightly mesmerized with it. There were few cars and pedestrians using the road, so he had a full view of natural beauty of the area. Sure it was a suburb, but the freckled boy could still see the forest that are still in pristine condition sitting just below the Rockies.

_"The world seems a bit more colorful like this..."_ Ron mused while walking down the riverside road. When he walked by the park, he searched for the cardboard box but there was nothing in sight, almost as if the events that happened yesterday had been a beautiful dream. But in the absence of the cat's shelter, a familiar long-haired girl is now lounging on one of the benches. "Excuse me." Ron lightly asked the pale green girl, but there's no response.

When he tried again, she looked over him for a moment before turning her face away once again, completely ignoring him. Remembering how hostile she could become if he were to poke at her too much, he relented and resumed to his walk.

When he reached the old shopping district, he went straight to the 'Rodriguez' deli store to buy something for dinner. A rumble of laughter boomed from his deep voice when he opened the door, greeting one of his regular customers with a grand smile "Oh, welcome Ron! I've made some croquettes as dessert, so I'll be adding this to you, free of charge!"

"Thanks!" Ron grinned while placing his order of items. After done with his shopping, he went back to the Stoppable abode. His sister is still in school due to her heavy workload. He knew that despite how she usually acts, she takes her job seriously, and so if it is warranted, Adrena can go the extra mile for her work. The younger brother decided to cook dinner already so that when she comes home, she didn't have to wait any longer.

"Okay, let's get it started, I guess." He opened the fridge and brought out the ingredients needed for his dish. But, before he could heat the pan, Ron realized something is missing. He checked over the prepared ingredients for a moment before exclaiming. "Oh, shoot. I forgot we're already out of ginger ale!"

Turning off the stove, he quickly went upstairs to gather his wallet before going outside and back on the old shopping district. Ever since the development of a line of supermarkets across Middleton, the shopping district has had it rough. Although there's still a decent crowd here everyday, it is no surprise that the greengrocers are slowly losing their customers for the ease and comfort of the large markets built by the Rockwallers.

In Ron's opinion, the quality of the products in greengrocers are much more assured and within the affordable price range than some of the stuff being sold there.

With that, he entered the liquor store and bought some ginger ale and some beef jerky. When he got out, however, he was greeted with the sight of a particular face he didn't expect to find here. Surrounded by a handful of paparazzi, Connie Rockwaller dons her glasses and gave a charming smile while a number of muscular bodyguards tried to push the reporters away. When their eyes meet, Ron blushed lightly while the elder woman flashed him a smile.

"Ronald, is it? You're part of the Pickleworks, right?" Connie went towards her despite the cries from her bodyguards to stay inside the limousine. The shocked boy just nodded dumbly at her. "I knew I remember you from somewhere. You're the one who were staring at me the first time we met!"

The blush fired all over his face and was completely uncontrollable. Ron stuttered and tried to give an explanation, but it all end up in incomprehensible gibberish, which made the woman giggle. "W-Whah!?... U-Uh... Uh... I... I-"

She placed a finger on top of her luscious lips and said with a lilt in her voice "It's fine. I'll keep it a secret... Although, you're kind of cute, in a way. Hehehe~" And with that, she left the boy whose mind is in a mess with a satisfied smile and went inside the limo. The engine sound made him shake from his dazed state and watch the white stretch drive back until it was out of his view. Mr. Rodriguez, who just came out of his store, went near the blonde and whistled "Those Rockwaller sisters sure are something, huh?"

The boy nodded dumbly at that. Resuming to his walk homewards, He notices a wagon full of cat-related products in front of a pet store. The memories of his rare encounter with the Bloody Fox's hidden side quickly surfaced that made him stop from his tracks. He eyed the toys that was clearly meant for the felines to enjoy and felt the urge to buy said product. They don't own any cats, or any kind of furry animals in that matter, and it would seem foolish to buy something you won't really use.

* * *

_Riverside road..._

But here, right now, Ron is walking down the road with a confused face while holding his newly purchased cat toy, together with a file and some cans of cat food.  _"W-What am I actually doing with these things?... Hmm... Maybe I'll just give this to Kim. If she's going to keep the kitty, then this is the least that I could do."_ Ron reached to his decision and reminded himself to hand the things over to the redhead the moment they meet.

He turned left and walked along the riverside road once again and saw the pale green woman who is still deep in thought. He could hear a sigh escaping her lips while listlessly watching the sun go down. From the earlier encounter, he surmised that she wanted to be alone, and so he decided to leave her be, but then she suddenly spoke "Man, I'm hungry... Nothing yesterday, either... I need some grub." Her voice is slightly cracking while her stomach grumbled heavily.

The blonde teen wasn't by far the sharpest tool in the shed, but even he could figure out her current condition. And like the good Samaritan he is, Ron went up the woman and tried to call for her "Uh, excuse me."

The pitiful air surrounding her suddenly went to a halt and was quickly replaced with an intimidating aura. The woman who was groaning for food suddenly glared at him similar to what happened during the big delinquent brawl that night. His knees almost buckled when he heard her say"Huh!? Don't talk to me right now... or else, I'll kill you!"

_"It's almost the same as when Kim started glaring at everyone in class. It's impossible to think that the girl in front of me is NOT a delinquent perhaps on the same level as Kim."_ Ron tried to shake the feeling of fear tingling on his spine. But before he could utter his surprise, he felt her sweep the bag from his hand. She rummaged through the contents and murmured "Let's see... Canned food? Fine by me!"

"Wait that's-" Ron's eyes went wide when she started opening the can. She was about to eat the cat food, and the boy tried to tell her, but she shut him with a hand pressed on his lips and said "I;m taking this. It's your punishment for talking to me when I'm in a bad mood... Ngaangfhgh... What the heck? Not seasoned that well... Well, whatever. If it's meat, then anything's fine..." The boy watch her gulp down the can's contents inside her while she thought it was some kind of unseasoned meat.

It didn't take long for her to finish it. And so, she slammed the can beside her and let out a satisfied sigh. "Phew... Ah, this is all I need, so you can get lost already." The pale green girl brusquely waves the boy away. Ron now remembered what happened with the grilled chicken that time, and it was the same girl who was the perpetrator. But, the thing she has eaten from today is totally not something any normal human should eat. The girl saw that the boy is still staring at her and decided to ask:

"The hell are you looking at me for? Got a problem? It's just one can. Who cares? You can get a can with a cat on the label like this is any..."

She stopped talking while eyeing the can which she was munching a while ago. Realization slowly dawned on her about its real contents. Her eyes wide, she softly asked the boy who is now giving her a concerned glance with a steady voice "... This is cat meat?"

"No..." Ron answered slowly, trying to defuse the situation as much as he can with some reassuring words. "It's just some cat food."

She smiled brightly at that while releasing the can from her iron grip "Oh, that's good! Even I wouldn't want to eat some cat or dog meat like- THE HELL, CAT FOOD!?" Her shout caused all of the pedestrians within hearing range look towards the long haired girl who is now standing still up right. Ron, on the other hand, can't even feel his limbs anymore from her outburst. Without any second further, the girl grabbed the boy by the collar once more, and Ron felt eerily similar to the sitch he has with her the night before.

"The fuck you think you're doing, huh!?" Eyes blazing with indignant fury, The girl raised the boy up from the ground. He's now dangling from her clutch, his whole body shaking with fear. Ron quickly begged for her forgiveness and grovelled "I-I-I-I'm sorry! I'm very very very very sorry!"

She slammed him towards a lamp post, causing the boy to yelp in pain. The pedestrian who were startled earlier decided to turn away and went on as if nothing was happening. The girl, on the other hand, growled menacingly towards Ron "You think it's fine to treat people like animals just because you see them sleep in the public, huh!? I can't believe this! I know my brothers are such jerks, but this is beyond ridiculous... The meat was really tender, too." The last part of the rant was uttered almost like a whisper, though.

"You wanna fucking die, you piece of shit!?" She shouted to him, causing Ron to cry out another round of apologies. Ron closed his eyes, preparing for the worst, when he felt her grip to loosen, causing him to fall down, ass first, on the ground. She stared at the can that is now laying on the ground upturned before muttering "Dammit, whatever... I got to eat, so I don't even fucking care. Now, leave me alone."

Ron was about to leave the girl alone, when he notices the lonely look from her eyes. Even though she seems to have some violent tendencies, the pale green girl was just as unfortunate as she looked.  _"If my grandpa sees me right now, he would instantly bark at me for not making it up to her... Well, I guess I can do the least thing to cheer her up."_ And with that, he didn't went away like she expected. Instead, he offered in his kind voice "Uh, before you forsake something precious precious as a human being, would you like to come to my house?"

"What?" Her eyebrows rose in question. The blonde boy decided to continue with his plan "It's because I feel bad that I let you eat that cat food, so... Uh..." The memories of Kim Possible, taking care of the stray cat under the torrential downpour of the rain flashes in his mind, further cementing himself to what he is about to do. "I... I just wanted to do a good deed, that's all."

The woman stared at him for a moment, as if examining every pore of his body, before giving her reply "Hmm? I don't really get you. You see a pale green woman who's about to kick your ass, and you would still offer me nice things?... Well, whatever. If you're saying you'll give me food, then I'll take it."

* * *

_Stoppable household..._

Ron didn't take long to prepare the dish for dinner. After placing all of the food on the table, he settled down to his seat on the side. The girl he invited, meanwhile, was practically drooling from the fragrant aroma of the feast before her. And like a little child who is giddy for the field trip, she took a piece of the meat and devoured it with a smile on her face.

"Oooh~ This beef stew is really great! Wow~ Chompchompchompchompchomp..."

The blonde, on the other hand, merely smiled and grabbed his own share and started eating. It wasn't anything special for Ron, but the way she eats his food felt oddly therapeutic. The way she smiles while munching makes her delight all the more genuine. Ever since he was a child, Ron has been seen as someone who can cook scrumptious food, and in his opinion, those who show they appreciate your cuisine through their eating is much more precious than any appraising words he received.

Her glare from earlier had been gone completely, and the freckled teen surmised that she's awfully cute. The horrific visage of her appearance still hasn't left her, but in the least while dining together, she looked as normal as anyone can be.  _"Although I do have some questions... She's wearing those Go Academy uniforms, so at least she goes to a prestigious school. But, how did she even end up there, given that she practically lives on the streets?"_

"Hey, are these croquettes from that store 'Rodriguez'?" Her question shook him out of his train of thought and replied "Oh, you know that deli store?"

She answered while slurping on a bowl of mushroom soup "Yeah. The owner's the father of an old friend of mine... Nothing's ever wrong with that store, you know." Ron smiled from her remark. The girl grabbed another piece of the pastry and practically squealed in delight after she took a bite. "Mmm~ It's so creamy inside~ I'm so happy~ I always only smell them when passing by and I've been trying to fool myself with some leftover fruits..."

The meal finished no sooner than later, and the two found themselves sitting on top of a noticeably tall pile of plates and utensils. Ron had reserved some for her sister, so he is in no hurry even if the food was all eaten up. The pale girl rubbed her stomach in satisfaction and groaned with a happy tone "That was pretty good. The stuff from Rodriguez, and the mushroom soup that you made, Stoppable."

"Thank you- wait, how'd you know my last name?" Ron's eyes widened when he saw the wallet dangling on the chain on her hand. She casually opened it and took out his identification card bearing his full name. He didn't need to feel his pockets to know that it was real. "How on earth did you even get that on me!?"

The long haired woman, on the other hand, just laughed and ignored his question with her explanation "Nahaha! I thought I was selling myself earlier when you decided to offer a meal, and so I figured I'd get some consolation money the moment you spring something on me." The blonde boy stared incredulously at the grinning girl who now returned the ID back inside the wallet before handing it back to him.  _"It looks like nothing was missing... Maybe in another dimension, you'd be a stellar thief who casually steals some of the world's most guarded things for breakfast."_ Ron mentally noted before returning it back to his pocket.

"Don't worry, I don't take people's money without any reason to." The female reassure him, as if reading his mind, and said "I'll take everything to the last hair in your asshole if you're a dick, though. And since you've been good, I'll give you a pass."

She then stood up and started doing some stretches. Ron could feel his body temperature is rising while trying not to look at her, but keeps on failing to do so. Her uniform felt tight all around her body, following every curve it has. Her body looked slender, yet when it comes to the upper part, he can't help but blush when she saw a pair of generous bosoms slightly wiggle from her stretches. She muttered in her soft voice while doing some slightly erotic exercise "With a body like this, I get pervy old dudes coming up to me about once a month~"

_"_ _OMIGOD_ _OMIGOD_ _OMIGOD_ _OMIGOD,"_ Ron's mind is running in the fritz while trying his hardest not to stare at her chest  _"Look, I get it. She's got a kickass figure, but I still need to be all gentleman-like, so I don't have to stare at those billowing... soft... Oh no... STOP! OMIGOD_ _OMIGOD_ _OMIGOD! Get a hold of yourself, Stoppable! You got this!"_

While Ron tried to recite all the presidents of the United States, all metals of the periodic table, and even the different train stations in Tokyo, but the constant jiggling of her chest made him forget all of those in a second. The girl, on the other hand, just smirked at his honesty before deciding it was enough playing him around. She stopped her stretches, causing his face to frown for a bit before returning to his normal face. The girl outright laughed and asked in a joking manner "You get called honest a lot, don't you?"

His cheeks were flushed with red and muttered "Uh... I'm sorry." She just giggled and continued to stare at him for a bit longer.  _"Yeah, I'm definitely right... When she's not glaring, she's kinda cute, like Kim, not to mention her smoking body- bad Ron!"_ Ron quickly squashed his thoughts before it his arousal could propagate even further.

"Wait, I think I've seen you before..." She pondered while scratching her chin in thought. Ron tried to supplied an answer to her by saying "Yes, we usually see each other in the morning, although you were always asleep at that time... Uh... Sorry, your name is...?"

"Shego." The woman now named Shego replied quickly.

Ron nodded and continued his explanation "Yes, uh, Shego... I would always see you lying down on the embankment where I usually walk." The girl scrunched her forehead until it dawned on her. She pointed her finger at him and shouted "AH! I know you... You're that shithead who would always greet me good morning every single day!"

"Yeah, sorry. It's a habit of mine." The boy smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. "Anyways, what were you doing there every morning? You're always there until just before school starts." Shego just shrugged and gave a nonchalant answer "Nothing, really. Just killing some time."

He started collecting the plates and putting it inside the dishwasher. While using a cloth to wipe the stains on the table, he continued the conversation "If you're just relaxing, then couldn't you do that at home?" The long haired girl decided to lie down the couch and rest for a bit while answering him "I sleep in the shed, but the geezer there wakes me up at 4, so I need to be out by 5. He would sometimes bring out his hunting rifle and stuff."

"That's kind of spartan, if you ask me." Shego nodded at his comment before continuing her story "Seriously! All I'm doing is using his broken tractor as a bed. 'Just, let me use your shed', you know?" At that point, Ron's senses is starting to tingle. Something is very off with her story. After washing the used cloth on the sink and letting it dry on the window, he asked slowly "By the way, what's the old man's name?"

Shego shakes her head and confirmed his suspicion. "Hell if I know. He's just some geezer with a gun. He's not my family member, like at all."

_"Hold on..."_ Ron's mind took a break before retracing back on the conversation.  _"If she's has no blood relation to the owner of the shed, then that means what she's doing is an unlawful occupation. Add the guns and the very spartan way of waking up... Oh, man..."_ He shifted his eyes towards the girl, who is now lying with her stomach pressed against the couch, and asked slowly "I apologize for asking... but, where do you live?"

Her eyes hardened a bit and gave out a curt reply "That's not something you ask right away after meeting someone, you know." Her tough act broke instantly, however, much to his relief, when she answered his question with complete honesty "Hahaha, sike! I'm a runaway right now."

Ron nodded while a small smile formed on his face. It seemed like he was right in thinking of her pretty similar to the stray cat. Shego closed her eyes and murmured "Living alone's pretty great, you know. There's nothing you have to care about in the world. Although my cut from my grandparents is still paying for my tuition, so I'm not that completely independent."

She then stood up and went towards the door. She let out a yawn before bidding farewell "Right, I'm outta here. Thanks for the grub, Stoppable." But, before she could leave the household, a hand grabbed her wrist, making her look back at the boy. "Excuse me, wait a second... Shego, you don't have regular meals, right?"

Trying to make sense of his question, she answered slowly "Well, yeah... I guess you can say my stomach's empty about 90% of the time." With that, the freckled teen eyed the girl with genuine concern in his eyes. The boy seemed to know something, and so he blurted out what's on his mind "Would you like to come and eat here? If you ever feel like it, of course. Though, I can't promise you anything too impressive."

The amicable atmosphere the two shared was shattered, and the boy realized his error when he saw her brow raised considerably high. Shego spoke with anger slowly bubbling inside "Huh?... Are you pitying me?"

"N-No! That's not my intention at all." Ron waved his hands frantically while trying to disperse the doubt that was beginning to sprout in her mind. He realized it was wrong to treat her like the stray cat. She may be a delinquent, but like all human being, she still has some principles she sticks to. She furrowed her brows and said tersely "I don't take freebies. I've got my own pride." And with that, she faced away from him and turned the knob of the door. He knew he had lost her, and was forced to do an underhanded method.

"Okay... that's a shame. We're about to get a ton of clam chowder from my parents, so I was hoping you could help us get through it. But, I guess that won't happen." The girl went still like a rock statue while holding the knob of the door tightly. Realizing his plan is working, he continued "Also, I've been worried about how I was going to use all the corned beef I bought by accident, too."

Ron could hear her muttering 'corned beef' over and over like a broken player. He then shrugged his shoulders and finished "I'm even practicing making some angel cake, and I wanted someone to taste it." The dessert sealed the deal, and now the wide-eyed girl stared at the smiling boy with her body shaking. "You don't seem like a picky eater. Please feel free to come by whenever you're hungry. If you feel like it, of course."

"Tch!... I don't take free... I've got my own... Grrr..." Shego slammed her hand on the table while trying to complete her sentences, yet the appetizing prospect of future food made it hard for her. When she saw his smile not even disappearing from his face, she clicked her tongue. She closed her eyes and tried her best to say "O hohn hake freeeeehbeeeeeh..."

Ron just nodded and reassured the black-haired girl by saying "You're drooling a bit too much. Don't worry, though. It's not a freebie or anything. You look happy while eating my food, so I just want you to eat it. That's all, really."

Shego tried to find some sort of clue that would make his claim false, but the genuine feeling just oozes out of him. After a few moments, she let out a sigh. She would start believing in what he said. She gave a nod and left the house without any further words said. And although Ron now felt guilty of being sort of annoying to her, he didn't mean any harm with it. He's been quite curious with the sleeping Go Academy student before, but now that he had a chance to get to know lightly about her, he felt interested in her.

_"I might be too meddlesome with her life right now, though."_ He let out a sigh before turning up to his room and decided to rest.  _"Although, it's not impossible to see her kinda like Kim Possible. She's just as easily misunderstood."_


	8. A Secret Agreement

"Whew! I haven't had a full stomach in a long time."

It was nighttime already when a particular long haired girl went out of the Stoppable household and into the streets. She rubbed her tummy with a large smile plastered on her face as she revels on the aftertaste the feast Ron had offered to her. The gentle breeze swept across the neighborhood, making her spine shudder in soft pleasure. "The wind feels good~" She brought her arms slightly outward, letting the wind pass all over her. It was an interesting day for Shego, and her thoughts zeroed in on her host from earlier.

"Ron Stoppable, eh?" She looked back at the house with faint amusement in her eyes. "He wasn't scared of me at all when I glared at him. Guess he doesn't know who I am." The girl let out a soft chuckle at that before resuming to her walk back to the embankment by the river.

Meanwhile, across the street, Joss Possible had confusion written on her face when she received orders from her beloved cousin. "I wonder why Kim suddenly wanted me to buy dried fish flakes?" She muttered to herself while carrying a rather large can of cat treats from the pet store. They were supposed to meet at the edge of the old shopping district, near the riverside, but there's still no redhead in sight. So into her pursuit of the gang leader, she didn't realize the impending collision between her and the person in front of her. The action caused her to stumble for a bit, and muttered a short apology before realizing the person in front of her.

With a glare fixed on her face, Shego raised her voice and intimidated the girl through her sheer bloodlust. "Ah? What the hell are you doing?"

"Hihh!" Joss let out a shrill while trying to will her mind out of her grasp, but the buckling knees and sweating forehead were clear indication that it was a losing fight. There's no doubt about it in her mind. The girl in front of her is the infamous 'Massacre', and she just bumped into her. "Ghh... y-you're..." Her tongue felt heavy like lead and words seemed to evaporate inside her head. All she could do is to mumble while fighting the tears that were trying to get out.

Just in time, her redhead savior appeared from the intersection. "You're late, Joss." And before she could ask about her whereabouts, Kim was shocked to see her cousin ran in the speed of light towards her with a look of a captured animal. "K-Kim!" Joss hid behind her and pointed at the woman, who is now piqued with curiosity. Kim shifted her eyes and quickly narrowed when she spots the last person she expected to be in this place.

"Hey there, Princess." Wearing a grin that is oozing with promises of violence and threat, Shego greeted the glaring redhead with as much sarcasm as she can muster. The effect of her provocation was instantaneous as the two suddenly unleashed killing intent that almost knocked Joss out of consciousness. The poor girl just sagged down the concrete on her knees, while whimpering like a kicked puppy. Kim, on the other hand, was clenching her knuckles, waiting for her to make the first move.

It wasn't a secret to anyone in the delinquent world about their rivalry. The moment meet, the Massacre handed Kim her first draw, and since then, no one could even dispute which of the two were the strongest in all of Middleton. The legendary fight lasted for almost half a day, and cost the city government almost a significant chunk of its treasury for the repairs. Since then, they haven't had the chance to settle things and see which of them is superior.

And Kim thought that the time has finally come, until Shego did the unthinkable.

"I don't feel like going wild tonight." She closed her eyes and started walking away from the duo. Kim stared at the pale green girl with a scowl until she turned left and out of her line of sight.  _"Now that's a first. Shego doesn't want to go wild..."_ She noted to herself while helping her cousin to stand up. Shaking like a bamboo stalk on a windy day, Joss looked far from her usual proud and stubborn self, "Are you okay, Joss?" Kim asked her subordinate.

"D... D-Dammit! I freak out. I almost collapsed." She confessed sincerely. Kim just let out a sigh and tried to console her relative who seems to be on the verge of breaking down "Don't worry about it. It's  _her_ we're talking about, after all."

The brown haired girl just shook her head and cried out "No, Kim! I'm disgusted with how pathetic I am! I'm number two of the Team Possible Corps, and I... I've got to command the Possible Corps after you graduated and I~!" The redhead's face, on the other hand, were perplexed and went for a second attempt of soothing Joss "Calm down, cousin. Also, call it something other than the Possible Corps once I graduated, okay?"

"Uoooooohh punch me, Kim!" The girl didn't listen to her, unfortunately. She grabbed her arms and begged for a unusual request. Kim slightly withdrew from her almost crazy actions but the girl was relentless. Calling up her name once again, she knelt down and begged once more "Punch me for being so pathetic!"

The redhead tried to push her away from her, but the clutch on her leg was tight. Passerby were now looking at the absurd commotion happening and Kim could feel their heavy gazes. "No, I told you-" Joss ramps up her hysteria and raised the volume of her voice. "Please! I won't be satisfied otherwise! Give me it! C'mon! Give me something fucking strong! I want to-Ghaaaaah!" Her shouts were suddenly halted when she felt her body collide with the trash can right at the far side of the road, her eyes almost closing. The people watching them winced when they heard the crashing sound and went back to their activities, fearing that the redhead might retaliate to them when she notices them watching.

"Sorry, punched you on reflex." Kim muttered without moving one inch from where she was standing. The short brunette, on the other hand, just let out a sigh of bliss while cradling her face. "Aaaah~ That's good~ That's the best, Kim. I'm not afraid of anything anymore!"

Kim let out a sweatdrop and mentally retorted  _"I'm afraid for you more, though."_ Joss slapped her cheeks and now stood upright, back to her usual posture, with determination firing from her eyes. She then raised her hand, pointing towards the sky, and declared in her always booming voice "Now as punishment for staining the reputation of the Corps... Number 7 of the 108 Final Negotiations of Middleton High tradition! 'Folly and Madness at Colorado River'! Time to go swim all through the Colorado River!"

"Leave the fish flakes first!" The redhead took the can first before letting go of her cousin, who looks like she's rearing to dive into the water. She let out a sigh before returning to her home, and into the waiting paws of her temporary pet. She smiled softly at the thought of the feline, and she can't wait to feed her with the new treat she had bought.

* * *

_Back at the Stoppable household..._

"Your hands are not moving." Adrena's complaint finally reached Ron's ears when he started to stop massaging her for the umpteenth time. The blonde's mind was still drifting off to wonder land, and a particular pale green girl is his guide. The things he learned about her still fascinates him to no end.  _"I didn't expect her to be like that. I thought she'd be a bit aloof, but she was more like a difficult child."_ Ron let out a small smile as he remembers her quirky personality, especially when it comes to food.

A light kick on his leg made him break out of his thoughts and went back to his agitated sister, who didn't said another word this time, but her orders were crisply clear: don't you dare stop. And like magic, he let his hands sooth her stiff muscles in her neck and shoulders, causing the older sister to groan in pleasure "Aaaaaah~ That's it. That feels good~"

_"I feel like Shego's similar to my sister when she's in this mode,"_ Ron commented on his mind while looking at the cheerful face Adrena sports.  _"So does that mean Shego has a different mode as well? I think I want to see that... Everyone's got two sides of them, after all..."_ And once again, Ron descended back to his train of thoughts, causing the elder female to pout. She shook him again and complained once more, which made the blonde boy to laugh lightly before resuming back to his massage.

Ron started to loosen her shoulders by pounding on them with his fists, and apply pressure down her spine with his fingers. His rhythmic movement is accompanied with a series of short groans from her. When he got to squeeze the building stiff muscles at the back of her shoulder, Ron could feel her shudder from the sudden flush of pleasure. Rubbing her face on the pillow, Adrena sighed happily "You're good at this, Ronnie." Said boy just laughed and snorted "You're the one who made me get this good. You make me do this two to three times a week."

"You've never studied massaging, but you're already good enough to open up your own parlor. I think you're just talented." The boy let out a snort at her claim and retorted "Thanks. That doesn't make me happy at all. What a worthless talent you unlocked in me..."

The elder sister just laughed but said nothing more. Ron kept on kneading on her muscles way into the solitude of the night, now musing over his future prospects as an exceptional masseuse.

* * *

_The next day..._

Ron wound up waking a tad bit later than usual. When he glanced on the clock beside him, he found out that he was twenty minutes later than usual. Stretching his arms up in the air, the boy shook his muscles to awaken. When he got to stand up and go down the stairs, he was greeted with a shocking picture.

"Good morning." Ron's heart almost stopped and he couldn't find the words he wanted to say when he realized that the inevitable has happened. Adrena greeted him from the den, already wearing her uniform as a teacher while flashing him a diabetic smile. She then patted his head whose blonde locks is all over the place and said in her playful voice "You've got a bad case of bed head, Mr. Sleepyhead."

The boy fought back from staring much longer at her since she's so blindingly well-mannered first thing in the morning. "Geez, you scared me. Why are you already on this mode?" The sister's brow rose in question and answered him with a tone that seemed it was all self-explanatory "I told you that I'm going to work early today. Don't you remember?"

"All you did yesterday was eat, take a bath, drink beer, and then went to sleep after I gave you a massage. You didn't really tell me anything during those times." Ron listed down the activities they've done with a deadpan. Adrena puts her index finger on her chin in thought before erupting in giggles "That's right. Hehe~ I'll be leaving first, then. Don't be tardy now, okay?" The boy blushed lightly when his sister sent him a wink and a flying kiss before exiting the household. Rubbing his face, he muttered in his head  _"Being pretty sure gives you a leg up in life."_

Cleaning up the bowl and a mug on the table, he prepared an easy breakfast. He fried some bacon and eggs and placed them in his plate. After eating a portion of the food, he made the leftover eggs into a sandwich while placing the bacon inside two containers, one for him and the other for her. It wasn't anything special, but he hopes that the person he planned to give it to would like it. He placed the content inside a brown paper bag before going upstairs to take a bath. He still have some ample time before school starts, so he took this as an opportunity to groom himself properly.

When he stepped out of the house and started walking, he could see the old shopping district somewhat bustling with people. And as per his usual, he greets everyone he knew in the area. When he reached the riverside, Ron expected to see Shego sleeping on one of the public benches as usual, but the girl is surprisingly nowhere in sight. He scanned over the small park, but there was still no pale green Go Academy student entering his vision.

"Huh? Is she avoiding me because of yesterday?" His eyes frowned slightly with disappointment. He looked on the paper bag he's carrying and continued in a dejected tone "I made some egg sandwich for her, too." And not a second longer, a figure jumped from the tree and landed in front of him with a happy grin plastered on her face, making him gasp out in surprise. His hold on the bag went loose but fortunately, the girl quickly caught it in her grasp. There was no doubt, the one in front is definitely Shego. But, before he could speak, she leaped once again while shouting in her playful voice:

"Hahahh! Your egg sandwiches are mine!"

Ron stared incredulously at the girl who is now leaping with inhuman distance from tree to tree like some sort of ninja. When he regained his senses, he took out a disposable container and shouted back at her "Oh, uh, Shego... If you're going to take those sandwiches, then take this, too. Although they're cold now, but I've cooked them properly so that the-"

And like a broken record, Shego hollered back at the blonde boy before exiting his line of sight "I don't take freebies!" Ron last saw her turning left into the urban forest of commercial spaces and a few high-rises. She kind of reminds him of his sister, an image far from what you would normally associate with delinquents, if Ron's hunch about her is true. But after a few moments, he decided to put her in the back burner for a while and went back to Middleton High.

When he reached the crossing, however, Shego appeared once again and took the container from his grasp. "Ahh! I'm taking these, too!"

"Please just take them normally!" Ron shouted at the laughing girl exasperatedly. He was right. She's acting very similar with Adrena, multiplied by a hundred at least. He crossed the road and went through the pathway leading to his school, and he felt like a whole day has already passed.

* * *

_Inside the classroom, Middleton High..._

Ron arrived school just in time before school starts, despite earlier interruptions. He sat on his desk and let out a deep breath while wiping a thin layer of sweat formed on his forehead. Josh, who has already finished re-reading the previous day's notes, took a glance at the freckled teen and greeted "Good morning, Ron. You seem like you're tired already."

"My heart hurts from jumping around over and over." He laughed mirthlessly without explaining further. He settled down to his seat and tried to calm himself. Josh didn't say anything, either, and decided to go back to his reading materials one more time. Unfortunately for the blonde teen, the next person to enter the classroom made his heart jump one more time. Kim Possible strode towards her seat with grace that is befitting of her stature as Middleton's top dog. Although he sees her regularly, he can't help but awe on her composure that is far different from the usual delinquent.

That being said, her poise was easily destroyed when one of the girls in class went towards her and chirped happily "You were so cool yesterday, Kim Possible~" Her cheeks flushed from the compliment, and for a moment, much to his delight, a shed of the hidden side of the redhead completely blockaded from the public's view shone for a second. She stuttered for a bit before giving her short reply "T-That so... Thanks."

"I've heard stories about you, but you're super strong in a fight, aren't you?" The girl started to prod on her. Judging from recent history, some feared that asking too much can quickly lose her temper. But, when some of the girl's friends started to join in, the current consensus was now that maybe things would be different this time. "Are things always like that for you?" Another one asked after hearing some details about her prowess in battle.

The girl in question just shrugged her shoulders and answers offhandedly "Not really." The hounding females, however, didn't relent. One girl seemed super excited and pleaded with the delinquent leader "I feel like you have some crazy stories. I wanna hear some!" A few heads nodded at her request and started closing a bit towards the redhead, who is now starting to lose her earlier composure.

"G-Get away from me." Kim is used to be in the center of attention, but her fame is usually within the boundaries of the underground world. This sudden thrust into prominence in her class made her feel a bit embarrassed. As much as possible, pun intended, she wanted to lay low on their sights, but the stunt she pulled yesterday definitely did the exact opposite. Cheeks burning in red, Kim started to regret her brash decision to speak through the megaphone that day.

Ron watched with slight amusement as the girl fumbled her way to her seat without answering the class' questions. He wanted to speak with her, but it looked like it is impossible to reach to her in this state.  _"But, I think I'll have the opportunity once classes end. I feel that I could see her then..."_ The loud ringing of the school bell brought him out of his musings as the homeroom teacher entered and started with the attendance.

* * *

_After class..._

The school day passed without any hitch. Exiting the student council room, Ron walked back towards the classroom. Things are starting to heat up as a steady flow of instructions from the student council were passed unto them. Inside his bag is a stack of pamphlets and he's one of the few who were assigned to give them on the old shopping area since he knows everyone in that vicinity. There's still posters left and the committee looked for volunteers who can shoulder the burden, but since everyone in the meeting room had their hands tied with their own, no one stepped in.

Although still manageable, the blonde teen can feel the heavy responsibilities as the class representative to prepare one of Middleton's most awaited event next to the Fourth of July and Thanksgiving. Now would be the right time to sought out his supposed partner for the committee. The sky is now dyed with different hues of red and orange, signifying the nearing end of the day. He opened the door to his classroom and saw the familiar girl, her back pressed against the wall, looking over the window. The sound of the opening door causes her to shift her sights and saw him.

"Hmm... Hey." The silence was broken first by Kim, whose emerald orbs are staring intently towards his chocolate browns. Ron knew she was trying to talk to him, and pathetically enough, realizing that was what got him to muster the courage to reach to her in the first place. The room still had a few people inside, and he both knew that neither of them are comfortable enough to talk in public. Moving forward, he softly asked the girl "Could I talk to you for a bit?"

And before she could voice her question, the blonde caught her wrist and tugged her softly out of the room. The scene shocked those who saw what has transpired, but decided to leave them be, fearing that angering the Bloody Fox is not the wisest of choices. Kim, on the other hand, closed her eyes and felt a weird sensation rush throughout her body. It wasn't like the adrenaline from a fight, or the blood lust to those who wronged you.

Her heart was palpitating in increasing speeds, and yet all she could do is watch in silence as the boy lightly dragged her up towards the rooftop.

Meanwhile, a group of delinquents from the Possible Corps went out of their 'club room' to go home when they noticed a particular scene. The trio of boys stared in shock at their feared leader, who is now being towed by one of the students. The light blush adorning her cheeks with her closed eyes was far different from the one they usually see beating up street thugs. There was no doubt that the one they saw was no other than her.

"I-Is that..." One muttered incredulously while staring at the staircase where the two had already left. The other just nodded dumbly as his answer.

* * *

_Rooftop..._

Ron thought that the rooftop might be a good place for them to talk since no student would even dare to go up here. But, when he faced the redhead, her face started to frown in suspicion. Confused by her reaction, he asked slowly "Uh... so there's something I've been wanting to say, Kim."

Kim let out a sigh and muttered softly. "I figured it would happen one day, but it sure as hell doesn't feel good. Getting challenged to a fight by a classmate."

"Excuse me!?" Ron could feel the goosebumps crawling under his skin as the redhead now stared at him with seriousness evident on her eyes. "Sure. Let's do it. We're classmates, so I'll fight you. No witnesses, no rules. But, I'm only gonna fight unarmed, on my own. You do whatever you want. You can use weapons or get help from others." The calm aura earlier on the classroom was swiftly replaced with a dangerous one that almost made him pass out.

He waved his hands frantically and tried to diffuse the gradually increasing situation "No, no, no! Why do we have to fight?" Her brow raised and answered with clenched fist "Coming out here onto the rooftop means you wanna fight, right?"

"No, I don't!" He shook his head vehemently. The girl's frown deepen and asked "What do you want then?"

The boy was startled from the surprising turn of events. He didn't take into account what the place actually represents for her and the rest of the delinquents, and he should have known better since he had once witnessed what things usually occurs on the rooftop. Ron knew he needed to speak up now or else she would divulge further down to her misconception of him wanting to duke it out with her. And so, with a deep breath, he spilled out what's on his mind. "Uh... The cat..."

"Huh?" Ron tried to compose himself better before asking her his question "What happened with the cat from the other day?"

Kim closed her eyes for a second and tried to decipher his question. When it dawned on her about the implication, her entire face went white pale, her eyes went wide in an instant and shouted in a clearly surprised tone "WHAT!? Why would you know that? I haven't even told anyone about that!" Although she's still glaring at him, the uncontrollable blush on her cheeks greatly reduced it's effect. Still treading on thin ice, Ron tried to explain "I saw you pick it up on Wednesday."

To say that Kim was flabbergasted is an understatement of immense proportions. She staggered back a few steps while her hands covered her opened mouth. Her brows furrowed further while muttering to herself "Shit! I didn't expect someone to be watching with how hard it was raining..."

"You don't need to hide it, though." Ron tried to supply her with encouraging words "I was so touched watching." That didn't help the redhead at all. She grabbed him by the collar and pressed him against the wall. Glare honing directly towards his eyes, Kim growled in agitation and said "Do you know who I am, right? I'm Kim Possible. There isn't a single delinquent who doesn't know who I am. I'm the strongest delinquent in all of Middleton, known from far North in the Rockies and far beyond the Plains."

Ron was now sweating bullets from the hostile aura, but Kim did not relent. "I've got challenges from delinquents and almost everyone in the underground world. Ex-KGB members were even telling me to meet them behind the Kremlin over there for a fight. Do you get what that means!?"

_"That those former spies are complete idiots..."_ Ron mused in his mind but refused to let it out to her for good reason. "If word gets out that someone like me picked up a stray cat... I'm..." Words seemed to fail her as her hand started shaking. Kim closed her eyes while trying to control her brain which is dead set in overdrive, and managed to stutter out the words as clear as she can "Y-You better not have t-told anyone, you hear me!"

"No, I haven't." Kim eventually released him from her grip and let out a big sigh. In Ron's case, meanwhile, the distinct disconnect of her current emotions from the cool and collected aura she projects earlier were like night and day. Despite riding his high from the adrenaline, Ron saw Kim more than just the head of the most notorious delinquent school on the nation, she looks more... human. Fixing up his shirt, he then started to ask the redhead "Do you like cats?"

"They're cute. The way they get all limp when you scratch them on the chin, and eventually falls asleep belly-up... Wait, no, they're not cute, idiot!" The docile beginning suddenly went into shouting in the end, confusing the blonde to no end. "I picked up that cat 'cause you know... I needed a new sandbag. Thing's all smashed up at home, you know? It's meowing and meowing, crying out for help. It's afraid of me coming back home."

Ron nodded slowly, trying to digest what's actually happening. He knew for sure that there are things she exaggerated into oblivion, and so he asked "So that means you took it home?" Kim's eyes soften considerably and nodded softly before replying "Yeah, it's not eating much, so I'm keeping an eye on it until it gets better." Her eyes lit up for a moment and hastily added "Oh, I'm gonna abuse it as soon as it gets better, though!"

"You can stop pretending already." The small smile on his face didn't help either. Kim couldn't help but groan in embarrassment.

* * *

_Meanwhile, inside the school building below them..._

The mood a few floors below them was different from what the redhead is currently feeling. Pressing her back against the wall, Joss was patiently waiting for her cousin when she received some rather... interesting news from one of the members of the Corps. "Whaaat? Kim went up to the rooftop with a guy?"

"Yes, just the two of them." One guy responded. Now, normally, Joss wouldn't be bothered with that fact. Countless of males went to the rooftop with the redhead for a fight. This the short haired girl knew. But, based from the grins the three delinquents were trying to hide, a deep sense of foreboding suddenly occurred inside her. A thought crept behind her head that something's happening on that rooftop and it wasn't a fight. Trying to shake those thoughts away, she muttered "The rooftop, no? So it's a one-on-one fight, then..."

The other one broke out into a knowing smile and implied in a lighthearted tone "Both of them seemed pretty relaxed, you know." Confusion rose on the Bloody Fox's cousin's face as she asked dubiously "It's Kim we're talking about here. She's just totally accepting a one-on-one fight from some chump."

"That so? Hihihi~" The third one laughed, causing the short brunette to bristle. She didn't like the way he's speaking, as if he's insinuating something. And, the words that flowed from him after made her right. "With how Kim looks while being dragged, you really don't think there's something else she could be doing alone with a guy? Hihihi~"

His laugh was cut short when he felt her fist on his gut. He balked for a moment before slumping down the floor. The two others took a step back when they saw her body shaking like a leaf in a windy day. Staring at the floor, Joss let out a mutter that was gradually ramping up with volume. "W-What the fuck did you say!?... A-A-A-A-As if Kim w-would cave to a man!... Kim... K-Kim... My cousin Kim's an eternal incarnation of beauty, dammit! Like hell she's gonna be soiled by some an! Just, just thinking about Kim gets me... COUSIN KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!"

"Oh, god." They could only stand still as they watch the completely absurd descent to madness by the second-in-command. They had a hunch that the small girl's affection for her cousin was quite disconserting, but they never expected that she would blow her head off just because that. But, before they could voice their bewilderment, Joss stood up, her eyes blazing in determination and anger that made them even take a double-take whether the Bloody Fox is the one staring down on them, and ordered "Gather the whole Corps! Get every single fucking person here right now!"

They nodded frantically before dashing out of the building to call everyone.

* * *

_Back at the rooftop..._

It took Kim a while before she could calm down from her earlier shock, and Ron can't blame her. Her mind had become stable, her breathing now in her own pace, and her body standing still, Kim let out a sigh before admitting "Yeah, that's right. I like cats... No, nut just cats. I like dogs, rabbits, all of them. I secretly go to pet shops every now and then and I would just drink it all in."

"Hmm... is that pet shop somewhere within the edges of the shopping district? I think I remember seeing a big turtle right in front of that store." Ron mused aloud. Kim's eyes widen considerably and nodded, replying "Yes! That's the store near the brick storehouse. You know about it?"

Ron nodded in confirmation and supplied "Yeah... The turtle's tail is kind of cute. It wags it whenever I touch it." Kim furrowed her brows slightly and muttered "Oh, you're not supposed to do that, you know. It's apparently stressful for turtles."

"Have you ever fed the owl on that shop?" The boy asked.

"I haven't... Wait, you have?" When she saw him nod his head. She breaks out in astonishment. "Winky never moves whenever I go." The blonde just chuckled and gave her some pointers "You can ask one of the employees there when he gets hungry, and they'll let you know when you should come." Kim nodded while taking a mental note at that, and murmured in thought "Ahh... But, I kinda don't like Winky. She's always sitting there like a rock. and then she suddenly moves. Freaks me out..."

The two shared a light laugh and enjoyed the few moments of silence. Kim closed her eyes in content until a thought struck her. She's  _enjoying_ a conversation with someone she just recently talked. And what's worse is that the content of their conversation is far from what the public usually perceives her with. Her eyes went wide open in a second and let out a shout "Wait, what the hell're we just sitting around talking about pets for, dammit!?"

"I-I'm sorry." Ron let out a meek apology from her outburst, but he can't deny that he saw the enjoyment lingering from the edges of her lips. Not wanting to anger her further, he decided to change the subject "Anyway, you like cats, but can't keep one at home?"

The redhead let out a sigh and nodded once "I can't. My dad's allergic."

The freckled teen remembered the day earlier that she can't keep it. He then prodded her with another question "So where are you keeping it right now?" Kim simply replied "My dad is on a business trip for the moment, so I begged my mom to let me keep it at home for now. But, I need to hurry and find someone to take it in... Hmm, can you-"

"I'm sorry. My parents also don't like animals." Waving his arms, Ron apologized and declined her offer. Kim clicked her tongue and muttered softly "Tch. You're pretty useless." And although he seemed to completely masked it, the offhanded comment stung him for a bit. The flash of pain in his eyes, however, didn't go over her. Her eyes went soft and said "Don't be so sorry. I know how much it sucks to not be able to have a pet."

His suspicion is right. Kim Possible is as human as anyone can be.

"I'm looking for someone who can take it, but unfortunately I haven't found anyone." Kim combed her auburn locks of hair with her hand while muttering. Ron, on the other hand, leaned on the rooftop's railings and asked "It certainly isn't an easy thing to do. So you can't find anyone among your connections?"

The redhead laughed at him and replied in a teasing tone "As if any of the idiots I can give orders to could take care of a pet." Her smile didn't last long, however. She stared at the darkening sky, whose sun is now almost submerged behind the horizon. Kim heaved a sigh and said in a somber tone "I figured a normal house would be the best, so I've been asking around in class... But so far, things haven't gone how I wanted it to be."

Now, that was something he didn't expect her to say. The blonde teen raised his brow slightly and asked "You have?" Kim nodded and detailed how her first interaction went through.

**_~oOo~ -_ ** **_~oOo~ -_ ** **_~oOo~_ ** __  
**INTERACTION #1**   
**_~oOo~ -_ ** **_~oOo~ -_ ** **_~oOo~_ ** __  


_"Hey." With delicacy equal to an interrogator towards a known terrorist wanted in forty countries, Kim approached the unsuspecting class president with one word. Understandably, the sudden approach plus the fact that the Bloody Fox is the one asking her made her heart dance like a wildfire. Monique let out a squeak of surprise, followed by her stuttering due to induced fear Kim didn't intend to inject into her. It took a while before the curly black girl let out her inquiry. "Gh!... Y-Yes?"_

_Looking over her reaction. the redhead was perplex if she should continue. Her silence didn't help her case, unfortunately, as Monique started to rattle like a bug. The eyes that is now noticing their interaction made even the redhead conscious. She let out a sigh and muttered before leaving her alone. "Nevermind."_

**_~oOo~ -_ ** **_~oOo~ -_ ** **_~oOo~_ ** __  
__**END OF INTERACTION**   
**_~oOo~ -_ ** **_~oOo~ -_ ** **_~oOo~_ ** __  


"Like that." When Kim finished her story, the boy can't help but let out a sweatdrop. He rubbed the back of his head at the incredulity of her 'attempt' to ask people, if what she did would even fall under the category of 'doing'. Ron tried to say what's on his mind as friendly as possible "Well... I wouldn't call that asking."

Her lips formed a little pout and tried to reason with him "I tried harder today, you know."

**_~oOo~ -_ ** **_~oOo~ -_ ** **_~oOo~_ **   
**_INTERACTION #2_ **   
**_~oOo~ -_ ** **_~oOo~ -_ ** **_~oOo~_ **

_"Hey." This time, however, Kim decided not to approach normal people who are alone. Learning from her mistakes yesterday with the class president, she now tried to start a conversation with a small group of girls who were just minding their business. They were the ones who seemed really interested in her and wouldn't stop asking her, and so she mused that it won't be that hard if she were to ask them. The girls shifted their sights towards the redhead and greeted her amicably._

_One girl smiled at her and waved her hands "Oh, Kim Possible!" The redhead thought this would be a breeze to her, but she inadvertently went into the boss' den. Before she could speak, a ton of questions suddenly bloomed all around, drowning her to silence. "What is it, what is it, what is it? Do you have stories for us?"_

_Their eagerness to learn more about her cut her off in every chance she gets to talk about pets. Kim tried, but their mouths were like machine guns in speed. She fought back a growl rumbling from her throat. She stood silent for a while before muttering "Nevermind."_ _She left the table faster than they could even ask about what she wanted with them._

**_~oOo~ -_ ** **_~oOo~ -_ ** **_~oOo~_ ** __  
_**END OF INTERACTION**   
_ **_~oOo~ -_ ** **_~oOo~ -_ ** **_~oOo~_ **

"You didn't even begin to talk about the cat." Ron scratched his head in bewilderment. Kim, on the other hand, muttered with furrowed brows "It's hard to get the timing right, you know."

Ron looked over the railing and stared at the sky, which is now starting to be littered with stars. He just had an epiphany that he's actually having a conversation with the infamous Bloody Fox that is known throughout Middleton and beyond. If he the past self could see him right now, he may be repulsed beyond belief that he associates with delinquents, and he can't blame him. Society has painted them rather awfully with names being glued to them like curses. He would always hear his parents and his grandfather to never associate with them for they will bring him no good.

But, right now, he felt at peace, as if this is the place where he belongs. And Kim Possible, the most fearsome delinquent the town has ever known, was in fact, human. His assumptions were correct. She is one of those he wanted to be close to. And with that, he offered a proposal to her. "Looking for someone to take the cat in... Could I help as well?"

Kim's eyes widened and quickly stood up. She closed in on him with hope beginning to shine from her emerald orbs, and asked "Is it all right?" Ron just lightly laughed and nodded in approval "I've also been worried about it. I'd be happy to help you."

"Oh, okay... That'd be great." And the view Ron is currently basking in couldn't be any more beautiful. The dangerous monster known as Kim Possible let out the tiniest hint of a smile. Although microscopic in size, Ron felt like he was face-to-face with an angel, and this time, he was sure he's not hallucinating. She really is beautiful whenever she smiles. He felt like he went back to Wednesday, the day when he learned about her human side. And with that, Ron couldn't help but flash his toothy grin. "What's the deadline to find someone?"

The redhead placed her finger on her chin in thought and replied "Tomorrow would be best... but the day after is the absolute limit. My dad's coming home tomorrow, and his allergies will start acting up after two days." That wasn't much time left for the two, but Ron was eager to help out. He then asked next, flashing a smile at the end. "So we should try to find someone tomorrow, then. Good thing that we don't have school then."

She nodded in response and added "Yeah, that's what I was planning on."

"I'll ask some people I know." And with that, one of Ron's worries was taken care of. The delinquent leader thanked him for the help with another small smile, but he wasn't done yet. Placing the bag in front of him, he started out by saying "And so... Uh, there's something I want you to have." Kim's eyes went towards the bag with expectancy and saw a plastic bag being brought out. When he handed them to her, she opened it and saw a long stick with some string on the end, with a ball tied to the end of that. She asked with curiosity seeped on her voice "A flail?"

Ron laughed at her and answered her query "There's no relation to the bludgeoning weapon. It's just a plastic stick and a rubber ball. It's a cat toy. I know it's only until tomorrow, but I thought you might want it. There's also a claw file and a brush inside there, too." Ron hid the fact that he also bought some cat food, but that was accidentally eaten by Shego.

The Corps leader, on the other hand, let out an amazed sigh while eyeing the toy and the file carefully. "Huh, didn't know they had stuff like this. Thanks. I'll give it a try."

"Also..." He brought out an unopened package. When it was handed over to her, she could feel the heaviness of the contents inside. She thought it was a book about cats, to which she was secretly elated. While opening it, she murmured "A book? The hell is this? Like a how-to for taking care of cats or..." Her musing were cut short when she finally saw the contents of the package. What she's holding is no book, but a stack of pamphlets for the upcoming Pickleworks Festival. Her face went tense in an instant.

She stared at the contents and the boy, who is now looking at her expectantly, before asking "W-What is this for? I don't want this."

"Really?" His blunt question didn't sit well with her. She let out a growl and glared at the boy, but surprisingly he doesn't back down. Maybe it was because of the setting, maybe the sky's a bit dark to see in her glare in full detail, or maybe the conversation earlier had made him immune to her. In his mind, he was sure that she's interested with the preparations. She may have her reasons, but she really wants to join the committee. And for that, he had a plan.

"... Gh, you've got guts." Although the annoyance in her voice was hard to miss, but because of the cat thing, she seemed to have warmed up to him, even for a bit. She let out a sigh and muttered softly "Well, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to it."

Ron smiled and said "I knew it." The redhead waved her hands and backtracked her statement "Actually, more than looking forward to it... My mom and dad liked the Pickeworks Festival. They apparently met there... N-Not like that means anything, but, well... they're always so excited about it every year, so... I thought, uh, if I could help with the preparations... They might... be... a little happy."

Her voice may be trailing in and out, but the message was perfectly clear to him. Ron hadn't expected this side of her. Whenever someone is called a delinquent, 'love for family' wasn't one of the adjectives people would usually connect to them. This is also proof for Ron that there's more to Kim Possible than meets the eye, and this development made him feel quite happy. He let out a soft smile and said with approval in his tone "You really like your parents, don't you?"

The girl gasped, but quickly changed into a glare and muttered "Got a problem with that?"

"No, not at all. I think that's a good thing. But that begs the question, why aren't you participating?" As far as he was concerned, pretty much no one wanted to be part of the preparation. Sure, they enjoyed the festival, but there's only a handful of people who would be willing to prepare for said event, that is why the school implemented a lottery system to pick representatives of each class. Kim answered him, as if it was pretty obvious "How could I? I'm Kim Possible."

It took Ron a moment before the implication settled in his mind. Of course, her name is the reason behind her hesitation to join. She's freaking  _Kim Possible,_ the infamous Bloody Fox of Middleton. Her infamy was told in whispers to children to behave themselves. She can't just go inside the council room and ask them to let her join like any other student. She's a notorious delinquent, and helping with the festival preparations isn't exactly the things they are known to do.

The redhead stared at the boy and shared her wish to him in her soft voice "Stoppable... I know you don't owe me anything, but I want you to do me a favor. I want you to do your best with the Pickleworks preparations 'cause I can't."

Although it sounded hopeful, the freckled boy can easily see the sadness seeping from her eyes.  _"Hmm... There's no real issue with the preparations. There's barely any work to even do my best for... But, she should just help out if she's that sad about it... I guess she has to keep up appearances as the leader of a group of delinquents."_ Ron went in deep thought about her predicament. Kim called out for him but he was too preoccupied. The two were silent for a few more moments until the teen male started to speak:

"Hypothetically... What if, instead of you helping with the 'preparations', you're helping me? How about that?"

When her face turned into a mask of confusion, Ron explained it further "You don't need to show up at meetings. I can handle that, so you can skip, like a delinquent leader would. And I'll ask you to help out with the work that's been assigned to me. I'll be the only one who knows what you're doing." Little by little, her face relaxed until she was completely got what his plan is. With hope now re-surging back on her already sparkling eyes, she asked "Can we really pull that off?"

"I can't 100% guarantee that no one would find out... But let's do it together. It would be our secret agreement."

He let out his hand and offered it towards the redhead, to which she gladly accepted and shook hands. The touch was a bit electrifying for the blonde, since her hand felt so soft to touch. After the handshake, he quickly added some details with their new proposal "Well, it'll only be until next Wednesday, but let's do our best together."

"Yeah." The smile on her face was bright compared to the dark backdrop of the evening sky. She let out a small laugh and did an eye-smile towards the boy, who is now blushing madly from the picturesque view "Haha... you know, you're a pretty good guy. A bit weird at times, but I think I might like you."

Ron just let out an embarrassed chuckle and waved off her compliment "That's not true." Kim just shook her head and pushed on "No. Everyone says that Stoppable from my class is a good guy. And you know what, I feel the same way, too." If his face was exploding red earlier, the way his blush is now could even set a new world record. But, before he could descend further into delirium, She brought out her phone and said "Oh, I know. Here..."

It took him a while for him to gather his phone and exchanged it to enter their numbers.  _"To think the day would come where I would learn Kim Possible's number..."_ His daydreaming stopped when he noticed a small tint of red slowly covering her cheeks. When they returned their cellphones, she asked him "So, anyway, do you have work to do already? Like today or tomorrow."

"No, nothing yet. All I've done so far is go to those meetings, and all the actual work is going to be done on Monday and Tuesday next week." She looked a bit disappointed at that before letting out a sigh "Then I guess I'll go hang posters tomorrow."

That tidbit made his ear perk. Ron asked "Posters?" Kim nodded and explained "Yeah, I made posters. Thought I'd go put them up around town to try to look for an owner for the cat." Although he is slightly intrigued by the quality the posters the redhead seemed to be making for the cat, he had a plan forming on his head. Recalling back to the earlier meeting for the preparations, his eyes widened in surprise, quickly followed by a eureka moment. "That's perfect! Let's do it together. We can meet up."

Kim couldn't quite follow his reasoning, and decided to inquire "What do you mean? It's fine. I can do it myself."

"No, it's not about the cat posters." Ron began to explain the first thing they will do as secret partners "We're supposed to put up posters for the Pickleworks as well. I'm sure they're still waiting for volunteers. I'll put up those posters, so you can put up the ones for your cat... Sounds good?"

Her face lit up with excitement and flashed another beaming smile at him "I get it. You're amazing, Stoppable." Ron just smiled bashfully and rubbed the back of his head "I don't really know if I'm the one who's amazing... Okay! Then I'll go volunteer to put the posters up. You can go home now. I'll text you later for more details." Kim nodded and grabbed her stuff "Mm... We can figure out when we're meeting up tomorrow over the phone, too."

And with that, the two bid farewell and went to their separate ways, with Ron entering again inside the student council room to take responsibility for the posters, while Kim walking outside and into the school grounds. Her mind is preoccupied with a certain blonde boy, and although he comes off as normal as any person can be, she can't deny that talking to him felt oddly therapeutic. She looked over the cat toy that was slightly peeking out of the bag, and can't help but smile from the gesture. It was sweet of him to buy something for a stray cat.

* * *

_School gates..._

When she reached near the gates, however, Kim was surprised to see the entire Possible Corps standing at ready, almost blocking the pathway. It was already evening, so there's not much students left, but sooner or later, the teachers would start their patrols. The redhead went near them and heard the voice of her cousin, who sounded like a commander on the verge of battle. "We're all here!? Let's go! Though things should be settled by now if it's a fight... And if it's not a fight... Gaawd dammmit..."

The entire group just stared at the almost crazed girl as she clenched her fist tight "Ghh... If it's a guy then I'm gonna lay him to rest with the dreaded 108th Final Negotiation of Middleton High tradition. 'The Radio Tower Leap of Faith'... Let's fucking go!"

"Joss, what the hell are you doing?" Her blazing tempo was completely halted when she faced a serious Kim Possible. Joss quickly ran towards her asked "Cousin Kim! Everything okay? What are you doing up there on the rooftop? Is it a fight?" Her eyes narrowed for a bit and replied coolly "Gh. Does it matter?"

It seems like it did matter to the short brunette since she's now starting to check up on her while bombarding her with questions "It's not like you to keep secrets to me... Hm? What's that you're holding?" She took a peek from the bag, to which Kim quickly took it away from her sight. Inside the redhead's mind, Kim was slightly frantic, believing she saw the cat stuff. Joss, on the other hand, was shocked to see a file from the bag, among other things.

"I'm gonna go home." Kim quickly announced, causing the entire group to bid farewell.  _"I wanna go home and try this stuff out... And with this cat toy..."_ Her succeeding words were then blurted out from her mouth with a smile on her face that made some of the members to shiver in fear "I'm gonna make sure it has lots of fun."

Joss and the rest of the gang let out a shrill from being batshit scared of their leader, who from their belief, is now starting to handle a weapon from the file that Joss saw. Kim closed her eyes for a moment, however, and thought  _"Oh... before that..."_ She opened her eyes and started walking away from the stupefied group, while murmuring "Gotta use this to grind them off." The redhead went out of the gates, much to the remaining delinquent's fear.

The freckled brunette went still for a while before she stuttered "I-I can't believe it. Kim's finally started using weapons." One of the Corps members near her nodded in disbelief and added his own two cents "And she can already take down a full-grown bear with her bare hands!" A number of whispers started to float around, thinking about the natural calamity that is their leader, now wielding weapons against her opponents. "Kim using weapons is like giving a demon nuclear warheads."

"And she says she's gonna grind them down with a file... Whoever it is, I feel sorry for them. They're not gonna see the light of day." Joss just nodded while dispersing the shocked still members quietly. It seems that her worry is unwarranted. She still has her older cousin to look up to. She thought about the poor sod who would eventually face her. There were no Final Negotiations needed, after all, if the person is already dead. Joss just shivered in thought while going home.


	9. An Unlikely Tandem: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah... This will be another two-part special so I can keep this one up to date with the FF.net one. Sorry for the delay!

Thank you kindly for volunteering." Gratitude flowed through the vice-president's words when the freckled blonde presented himself to take the responsibility of the posters. Ron Stoppable, on the other hand, just smiled at the girl and replied "Oh no, it's no problem."

As expected, no other person had taken the job other than him. The student council was deeply concerned about it and they were supposed to draw someone from the representatives by a lottery system, similar to the one they used from picking them in the first place, but it seems that it wasn't even needed. The second-in-command took out the log book from the drawer and listed it out on its pages "So the posters will be done by class 2-1... Oh my, your partner is Kim Possible. I totally forgot! Will you be okay?"

The boy waved her concern with a smile and a wave of his hand "Yes, I'll be fine." Although she's dubious about his answer, she still gave him the stack of the Pickleworks posters. The council can't be choosers as of this moment. Things will turn hectic the following week, and so they need to finish these first before it comes. Ron closed the door of the room and went back to his home, a smile plastered on his face. Exiting the area through the iron gates, Ron thought about the vice-president and what her thoughts are about the delinquent leader.

_"She must be really thinking something like 'Is it really okay? Kim Possible's just going to skip it anyway.'..."_ He let out a chuckle at that thought.  _"I wonder what kind of face she'd make if she knew that Kim was going to help."_ He went past the stores with renewed vigor flowing on his veins. Truth can sometimes be stranger than fiction, and while greeting the vendors with his usual smile, Ron agreed to that statement more than ever.

He reached his house afterwards, and his sister seemed to got home earlier than anticipated. Ron saw her, still on her working clothes, lounging on the sofa like she usually do, holding a can of beer on one hand and the remote control on the other. She gave out a lazy greeting before returning to the television. After changing into his more comfortable clothes, he went down to the den and sat on the chair on the opposite side of the sofa, and started texting his plans regarding tomorrow.

Now, Adrena's brow raised in question with Ron's current activity. Although they've had their phones since time immemorial, she never really saw him really into it until today. It had been almost an hour since he arrived and all he did was to stare in front of the phone's screen. Placing the can of her alcoholic drink on the table, she asked the freckled teen "Ron? What are you staring at your phone for? You're smiling like an idiot for the entire time, you know."

"No, nothing." He blushed lightly and let out his embarrassed response. He didn't even realize he was smiling like a deranged person. "I made plans to go out tomorrow with someone, and I'm waiting for them to get back to me."

The older sister relaxed for a bit. It seemed like her brother hasn't lost it, yet. "Is it Josh?" The boy shook his head as his response. That made her a bit dubious. As far as she can remember, the ones he really hangs out with is with the blonde pretty boy. Although he had some friends in school, Ron never really went outside, unless it was necessary. So, him actively making plans is a rare occurrence for her. She chuckled for a bit and said "Fufu~ It's not a girl, is it?"

"Yeah it is." He simply gave her a nod and delivered his simple answer faster than she could even blink.

It took her a while before she could regain her sense of touch, and the first thing she did is laugh. She stood up from the sofa and went to her room, muttering "Huh, well that's a change of pace." The door closed with a light thump, thus making the blonde boy let out a small sigh. He mused that she took the news rather well, considering her whimsical nature, but his thoughts were cut short when the very same door was banged open. With a pale face which looked like she saw a ghost, she screeched out in disbelief "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaattt!?"

"Wait, what? A girl? You made plans to go somewhere with a girl!?" By now, words are now starting to fail her. Ron can't help but let out a sigh, this time with resignation. He should've expected this antic coming from her. "Yeah, what are you so surprised about?"

"Oh, uh, ah, y-you're right. It's totally normal." Adrena tried to compose herself as hard as she can "Hahhhh... Hahhhhh... Calm down, Adrena... Recite the entire value of pi and calm down. 3.1415926535..." Her counting was interrupted, however, when she heard him hum. As far as she's concerned, Ron only hums whenever he's on an extremely good mood. The fact that he's still staring at his phone while humming made things even more ridiculous to her. "H-He's humming!"

Her entire body is now starting to shake. "C-C-C-Calm down, calm down, calm down! He usually hums when he's in a particularly good mood in general. He's pretty much worn out his nostrils from humming while thinking about me... Ahem." She let out a cough, taking the boy's eyes away from the device for a moment. When she finally took hold of her body, she let out a smile and said to her younger brother "R-Ronnie, I'm kinda hungry~ Could you  _please_ make some dinner now?"

"Wait a minute. I'm still waiting for her to reply." Ron replied before returning to his phone.

Adrena let out a glare towards the blonde and seethed under her breath "He just doesn't care... Calm down, Adrena. Count off the prime numbers and calm down. Bust 33. Waist 21. Hips 32..." She took a peek at her brother and saw he didn't even budge an inch from her three sizes. "He's completely ignoring me."

_"I hope she replies soon..."_ On the other hand, Ron was in complete bliss from thinking about the redhead, unaware of his impeding danger in the form of his older sister. And before he began to took notice of the growls emanating from her lips, it was already too late. "You know, I have a disease where my stomach explodes when I get too hungry." The blonde teen raised his hand and begged to her "Wait a little longer."

And faster than he could return in his wait, Adrena leaped towards him and enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug. She wailed while clinging to him like a slug "Waaaah! I told you, I'm gonna explode~" The two landed on the carpet floor with a loud thud. Her arms quickly tightened and slowly choked him into submission. While Ron was waving his arms, searching for air, the older sister glared at him and gave him an order "Hurry up and make dinner! Is your cellphone really that important to you!? Is another woman really that important!?"

Ron saw her hands slowly slinking towards his carotid. He needed to make a quick escape or else he's totally screwed. So, he tapped the floor and wheeze out his surrender "Ogeeeeehh... I get it, I get it!" He puts his phone inside his pocket. When Adrena saw that, she let go of him and went back to the sofa, her stare still in place on him. She let out a sigh of relief and nodded to herself "Phew... Thank God... That's right, that's right! Of course this is how it ends. As if you would put another woman before me."

He raised his brow, which made the elder girl laugh out in response. "Hehe. You love your sister, right Ron?" That didn't really explain anything to him, and so he responded slowly "Yeah... I don't really get what you're trying to say, but how could I hate you? You're my sister."

"I'm so touched! I knew you loved me, Ron!" She stood up and was about to give him a hug, this time with as much tenderness as she can muster, but before she could get near him, the phone on his pocket suddenly went on. He expertly dodged her advances and took a look on his mail.  _"Roger. My posters are ready as well" -Kim Possible._ The boy's smile grew wider at that, making the older sister to glare at him vehemently. He started to type out his reply which goes something like this:

_"Let's pick up a time, then. I'm planning on going in the morning. What time would you be free to meet up?"_

He pressed send and is waiting once again for her reply with a stupid grin on his face. Adrena was not a happy camper, at all, and now she's trembling in unbridled rage. "I'm sure I told you when you were young that kids that don't treasure their older sisters get their souls ripped out of them by Hades, right?" Ron recalled the memory and blushed while muttering "Yeah, I said that to Josh once. It was pretty embarrassing, if you- Oh, sorry. Hold on for a second."

His phone vibrated once again, but it played a different tune. Her reply is not in the form of text this time, but through a call. He answered it and placed the phone on his ear, greeting "Yes, hello?"

"Stoppable? Sorry, I'm not too used to sending texts. It's a pain, so I decided to call." Thoughts about her sister were instantly vanished when he heard the girl's voice. Ron's smile went wide open, much to Adrena's ire, and started talking to the girl on the other line "Maybe 10 o'clock? I need to go to a lot of places. Is it okay? You can come later if you want..." The redhead let out a giggle from his concern and agreed to his proposal "You're the one helping me out here. The hell's the point if I'm not there. Let's meet up somewhere at 10, then."

The thought of spending the entire day with the redhead made him feel both nervous and excited. "Okay, since were posting them on the old shopping district first, let's meet on the entrance, under the arch, I guess?"

"Got it. That'll work great. There aren't many Middleton High people around there." Ron simply nodded. The two fell into silence for a few moments, however. Ron could feel the awkwardness radiating from him. Fortunately for him, Kim managed to speak out first "Ron... Thanks... I'm... Well, you know things are usually are for me. There's a lot I can't do. But, I'm the one who picked this life so I figure that's just how it goes... But, I'm really grateful."

Her sudden confession melted his heart in an instant. He can't help but smile at what she said. It even took him a while before he could hear her again, this time concern wafted from the receiver "Stoppable? Are you still there?" Ron sputtered out his quick reply "Wha? Oh, sorry about that. It was just..."

His heart is still pounding, and every second their silence goes on, his senses were getting a bit heavier. The blonde was slightly thankful that she said that over the phone, because he can't even picture himself right now, although a part of him was curious about her own expression while saying those words. The silence didn't even help the situation either, and so, Ron thought up of something else to talk about, just to get out of the rather awkward stop.

"So... How's the cat doing?" He asked out of the blue.

* * *

_Possible residence..._

On the other side of the line, Kim was sitting on her bed with her back pressed against the wall, while idly petting the cat on her lap. The boy's query about the stray feline made her smile a bit. "Mm? Oh. It's right here. Come on, say hi." She puts the phone in front of the cat, who is now curious about the rectangular device that is glowing in front of it. It let out a cute mewl and placed its paw on top of the screen, causing the redhead to giggle before returning it to her ear.

"Haha, I can hear it." Hearing him laugh made her smile wider. She brought out the toy he gave her earlier and let the ball on the other end dangle in front of it. The feline raises its limbs and try to swing it by pawing it. And like a baby who just received some candy, Kim let out a girlish giggle while smiling with youthful abandon, a complete polar opposite of the cool and collected persona she has created in front of the public. "Look, Ron, the cat likes the cat toy you gave me. Here!"

The furry animal was meowing happily while toying with the rubber ball. "I'm glad the cat likes it." Ron said while also trying to contain his laughter. "Sounds like it's doing better. It's voice is clearer than before."

Confusion rose in her head and she asked him what he meant, to which he responded "I did tell you before that I met the cat last Wednesday. I first saw it in the morning... Haha, I really should've just picked it up as soon as I saw it. Hindsight is 20/20. That's why I thought you were incredible. You picked it up right away, after I didn't."

Her face started to go beet red for the umpteenth time this day, once again felt like she was in the middle of a crossroad because of him. "Th-The hell are you saying!? I just did it because it was staring at me looking all sad."

"And so you decided to help it out right away. That's really incredible." Kim tried to find any signs of dishonesty from his words, but she found none. She had her fair share of patronizing compliments from various delinquents, hoping that one day she may favor them, much to her displeasure. However, the things the blonde boy were saying to her felt really genuine, almost blinding her from how sincere he is with his fascination to her, and that made her already stirred emotions inside stronger. "Uh... Stop it, idiot."

He let out a laugh from that. "And besides, everything worked out fine because you didn't pick the cat up in the morning. Now, I can play with this guy... and also... I became friends with you." Kim could feel her body temperature rising with her words. The other line went silent, and the redhead was curious about his reaction before she received his reply "Y-Yeah... I mean, it's badical that I became friends with you, too... I-I'm going to need to hang up now, alright? See you tomorrow."

She bid him farewell before he could cut the line. She swept the sweat that formed on her forehead and tried to fan herself. The entire conversation was totally nerve-wracking, and if it wasn't for the cat, who is now sleeping soundly on her lap, the extreme roller coaster of emotions she felt would've made her jump out of the mattress. Kim smiled softly while eyeing the cat with the toy it was clutching. "You really love that toy, huh? You... What should we do about your name?"

She continued petting the feline while thinking about a suitable name for it. The first thing that pops out of her mind was 'Love', but she quickly discarded it away. She mused that it needed to be short and simple. So far into her sea of thoughts, she didn't realize that her mother was leaning on the door frame, a knowing smirk on her face. "What's this, Kimmie? You made plans with a boy?"

Kim's entire body involuntarily shoots upward, causing the cat to wake up from its slumber and leaped out of harm's way. "Fueh!? D-Don't listen in, Mom." The short-haired matriarch of the Possible family just stares in deadpan and replied "I could hear you clearly even if I didn't want to. Next time, try to at least close the door and lower your voice... You do make some cute voices, though." If she felt embarrassed before during her conversation with Ron, right at this moment, the teen redhead wished she could just roll over and die from it. She gritted her teeth in annoyance, causing Anne to laugh.

"So, you were talking with a boy? That's rare... Come to think of it, isn't this the first time?" Her mother asked while settling down on the side of her bed. When her daughter didn't say anything back to her, she continue to prod on, asking "You seem pretty animated while talking to him. What are you two talking about?"

"The cat. He says he'll help me find a new owner." Kim caught the cat from the floor and placed it back inside the basket as its makeshift bed. The elder of the two stared at the cat while letting out a soft sigh. "I see... I'm sorry. I wish we could keep it, but you know your father's got his allergies."

The younger one nodded her head while whispering softly "Yeah. It's a shame dad likes animals, too."

Dr. Anne smiled at that, saying "Right. If he saw the cat, I feel like he'd play with it regardless of how bad his allergies get." Kim chuckled at the thought of his father playing with the cat, his entire body already hyperventilating. She placed the plastic toy beside the cat and murmured "Yeah, I'll try to find someone to take it in tomorrow. Also..." She stopped herself for a moment and looked over to her mom, who is now intrigued of her sudden silence, and asked "You're excited about the Pickleworks, right?"

The elder redhead smiled softly and nodded in affirmation "Yes. It's where I first met James, after all. Why do you ask?"

Kim just shook her head sideways as her answer. The matriarch then went back to their earlier discussion and asked about the recent caller "Anyway, who was that boy you were talking to? What's he like?" The teen girl thought about the freckled boy and let out a soft smile, not unnoticed by the mother. It took her a while before she gave her answer. "Huh?... He's a normal guy." When she saw her raised brows, Kim's emerald orbs furrowed a bit "He's normal, mom. He's just your usual neighborhood student out of my world's reach."

"This really is out of character for you. Do you like him?" The sudden question made her balk for the second time. Sputtering like a mess, Kim tried to come up with an answer "W-Wha!? Of course not! Today was the first time we ever had an actual conversation... But..." Anne watched as the almost frantic start of her tirade softens while a blush formed on her cheeks "I know he's a good guy. He's got guts and he's considerate of others... Though, he could be a bit weird at times."

The older female watched with amused expression her own daughter, who unconsciously sports a gentle smile of a gentle maiden, the polar opposite of the fearsome delinquent. It had been a while since she last saw her wear that smile. Chuckling with mirth filling her voice, Anne pats her shoulder and said "I see... Fufu~ You're still pretty straightforward, so I can see you actually end up falling for someone like him pretty easily."

Kim glared at her and vehemently denied her assumption "What are you saying? Of course I wouldn't!" Anne shook her head and pressed on, saying "You never know. That's how it was for me and James." And although the young redhead admits talking to the boy felt very refreshing, considering the world she lives in, she felt that deep down in her, she can't see him staying close to her. Their worlds were complete polar opposites. She let out a sigh and muttered softly to her mom:

"I-It'll never happen. We're not a good match... He doesn't live a dangerous life like I do."

The teenage girl brought the sheets over her and bid her mother goodnight, thoughts of the blonde boy still fresh on her mind. She closed her eyes and settled down to drift to dreamland. Meanwhile, a couple of blocks from their home, a faint masculine shout could be heard emanating from the Stoppable household.

"DANGER! DANGER! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ouch! SIS! THAT SERIOUSLY HURTS! SOMEBODY SAVE MEEEEE!"

* * *

_Old shopping district, the next day..._

Although she's known as a delinquent, Kim hated being late. She went towards the district's entrance, under the concrete arch ten minutes earlier than their schedule. The sun is already high up, so there's already people coming in and out of the area. She could already smell the scrumptious aroma of freshly-baked breads from a nearby bakery. Good thing she had breakfast earlier, or else she would be a watering mess. Five minutes later, she saw the freckled teen approaching.

"Hey, Ron... Uh, Why are you covered in bruises?" Her greeting died down when she noticed his hand and neck full of pinch marks. A wave of concern washed her, but the blonde boy shakes his hand and diffuses it. By the moment he takes a good look at her, however, he stopped for a moment and just basked in her appearance. As far as he's concerned, he never saw her in her casual clothes.  _"Her stylish pants does accentuate her legs... Oh, no. Stop it, Stoppable!"_

He smacked himself for staring too much and went straight to business. "S-Sorry if I made you wait. Anyway, did you bring the posters for the cat?" The girl brought out the posters from the bag and handed them to the blonde boy. The amount was more than necessary and the weight when it was given to him could almost drag him towards the ground. He wobbled for a bit before staring at the stack of posters, then back to her, calling out her name slowly "K-Kim... There's over a hundred posters. Putting these all up might be difficult."

Her eyes went rounder and an embarrassed sigh rolls out of her mouth. She pouted slightly and sheepishly apologized "Uuu... Really? I'm sorry."

Now Ron felt bad. He felt like he just kicked a kitten, and the face Kim was unconsciously making didn't help things either. He rubbed the back of his head and tried to console her with a slight compromise "Well... let's just put up as many as we can. We can start with..." His sentence trailed off when he looked at the design of her posters carefully. It was pretty simple. There's a photo of the cat under the words 'Adopt a kitten', Listed below that are her contact details and an address.

All of them looked normal except for the bottom corner of the poster, where a cutely drawn cat face drawn with a speech bubble saying 'Please!'. Ron stared at the cat, and almost let out a chuckle on how absurd the difference of her usual persona to this... cute drawing she created. The redhead noticed him slip and started frowning at him "W-What are you laughing for?"

"Did you draw the cat?" He asked with a slight amusement on his face. The teasing made her flush with red. Gritting her teeth from the embarrassment, she went on the defensive and replied "Got a problem with it? This'll make people remember it easier." He pedaled back a bit while laughing and explained "No, no, I'm sorry. It was just really unexpected of you."

His chuckles only made her more flushed than a ripe tomato. "Don't laugh, dammit!" Although slightly annoyed, Kim just trudged along with the goofy blonde teen and started walking through the somewhat sparsely populated streets of the old shopping district. All they have to do is go to the stores that have agreed to it beforehand and put up the Pickleworks posters, while asking them if they could put up Kim Possible's cat poster alongside. The redhead watched in fascination as Ron starts talking to the store owners with complete ease.

"Excuse meee... We're from Middleton High and we're gonna put up the Pickleworks posters... And oh, would it be okay if we also put up one of these posters as well? We're trying to find this cat's new owner... Oh, really? Thank you so much!" Ron placed the posters on the front and bid the owner farewell before going to the next one. The time went by like the breeze that swept throughout the suburb, and Kim smiled lightly while watching the freckled teen. After placing the posters on the twenty-fifth store, the two decided to take a quick break.

After drinking from her bottle the two bought from a convenience store, she then said to the blonde boy "Looks like it's going well." He looks over the stacks of posters, which has dwindled considerably, and nodded to her. "Yeah... Things went pretty... Hmm? Wait a minute..."

Ron went towards the recently parked truck and greeted the driver. "Hmm? Oh, Ronald! Gahahahahaha! Don't really see you much 'round, eh." The blonde just laughed and continued the amicable conversation "I know. Good thing you came back here just in time for the Pickleworks festival. You heard about it, right? I'll be hanging these posters."

The conversation didn't last long, and after handing him two posters, he went back to the redhead, who is now sporting an amused expression on her face. "You know, Ron, you sure know a lot of people." The teen boy just smiled and replied "Yeah, because I do my shopping here pretty often."

"But, I feel like people really seem to like you." Kim muttered while eyeing the flower shop across them that recently opened. Ron was curious at first and looked over the shop the redhead was staring before an idea popped inside his head. "Hmm... Oh, I know. Do you want to try the next one?"

Ron knew she wanted to help out with the Pickleworks preparations, but he'd been the only one actually putting up the posters, and so he decided to let her do some of the work. The offer, meanwhile, stunned the girl for a moment before nodding her head and accepted the posters. They threw the bottles in the trash bin and started crossing the street. Judging by her slightly shaking hands, Ron realized that the girl is somewhat nervous. "I just ask the store employee, right?" Kim asked him, eyeing the store intently.

The boy nodded his head. "Yeah, just ask them if it's okay to put the posters up." Things should be simple, and so Ron thought of watching over her. Kim grabbed the handle of the door and let out a deep sigh. She was preparing herself for the dangerous mission of talking to normal people. When she parted the door, she could hear the bell ringing, causing the young woman in front of the desk to look at her expectantly. The words she chose to speak next definitely wasn't what Ron has expected.

"I BESEECH THEE!"

And without wasting another second, Ron dashed towards the redhead and quickly silenced her "Stop, Kim. Stop." The girl was surprised and backpedaled a bit before asking "W-Was that wrong?" The freckled teen stared at her in incredulity and said in a deadpan voice "That sounded like something out of the Middle Ages. Try to be more casual like 'excuse me' or something..." Kim thought about his advice and nodded her head. For the second time, she took a deep breath, and tried to greet the stupefied woman on the counter for the second time.

"PLEASE EXCUSE ME FOR MY BEHAVIOR!"

This time, the employee just scratched her head in confusion, making the blonde boy to smack his forehead with the palm of his hand. Right now, Kim let out a sigh and furrowed her brows in slight annoyance. Ron stopped her once again and asked her in a frank tone "So you're the type to get nervous in situations like this?" Her shoulders sagged lower and admitted to him "I'm not really too used to dealing with normal people, you see."

The freckled teen shook his head and tried to part another advice to her "Don't say it like that. Be more natural next time."Kim went silent for a moment before muttering "G-Got it. Natural... I'll act like how I always do." And with that, she went near the counter, her somewhat nervous aura instantly vanished. But, before she could utter her confusion, the redhead leveled her with a glare and smirked sadistically "I'm Kim Possible from Middleton High."

"Hiiih!" The clerk yelped in fear from the menacing look she's now sporting. Furrowing her brows tighter, she spoke with threat oozing from her voice "I've come to borrow your shop a little. You should've already heard. I'll be needing to take up a decent amount of space..." The employee, too scared to tick her off, tried her best to be as amicable as she can. But, when she was about to ask her what she meant, Kim gave an even worse look and practically growled "You got a problem with that!?"

The young woman took a few steps back until her back is pressed against the wall, wailing in fear. "Hiieeeeeh! Manager~!" She stumbled for a bit, but she managed to get the door beside her open and went inside the room, probably reporting to the person in charge of the store. Ron took this chance to make the redhead stop. He ran towards her and grabbed her by the shoulders, and told her with a frantic tone "Okay, Kim. We're switching!"

Confusion rose on her face and asked him "Did I screw something up?" The blonde boy really wanted to lay it thick to her, but her lost look seemed genuine, and so he conceded to a sigh and patted her shoulder "It was you first time, after all. You did your best."

Just in time, the two saw the clerk together with a middle-aged man. His face was all scrunched up and was looking for the reason for his employee's hyperventilating crying. Meanwhile, Kim decided to leave the store and wait for Ron to settle things with the manager. Waiting beside the fire hydrant, an old man went towards the redhead and suddenly shouted in a boisterous voice "Oh, well if it ain't Anne's daughter, Kim Possible!"

Kim shifted her sight towards the man and she easily recognize him. He was one of her mother's friends while she's young, and he now works for a newspaper company. She waved her hands and greeted back "Oh... Old man, hello."

"Haven't been coming around since I've been swarmed with assignments out in the tropics! How's you and your mom?" He asked while rubbing the fat on his belly. The teen girl shrugs her shoulders and answered his query "Mom's been at home since she's finished with her latest neurosurgery paper. Meanwhile, I'm busy with school... oh, I think he's done." The older man raised his brow and followed towards the direction she's looking to and saw the blonde boy exiting the flower shop while letting out a big breath.

His eyes were now sparkling in interest from this development "Hmm? You know him, Kim?" The female teenager nodded and said "Yeah, we're classmates. You know him, too?" He let out a bellow of laughter and smiled widely in confirmation "Wouldn't say I know him exactly. He always say good morning to me every time I sit in front of our newspaper outlet. He's a good kid." Kim smiled softly at that while watching him cross the street.

"Kim! Kim! Let's put them up together. I'll do the cat poster. Sounds good?" His eager smile proved to be electrifying and infectious, as she is now mirroring his wide grin and nodded enthusiastically. The old man watched in amusement as the two teenagers were now going back to the store and hang up the posters they were carrying. The infamous Bloody Fox smiling is truly a rare experience, and it was truly a sight to behold. The old man let out a light chuckle and went on his way.

* * *

_Inside one of Food Chain's hideouts..._

"Watch out, I'm gonna break your bones."

The leader of the newly-formed gang 'Deadtime' is now screaming in agony, mixing with the cheerful giggles from the platinum blonde girl, who put the him and nine others on a tight leash. Tara puts pressure on his wrist, eliciting another round of guttural noises and unpleasant noises. Meanwhile, Bonnie continues her watch over the torture session. The brunette has no love on inflicting pain, but she firmly believes on using all possible ways to fulfill a task, and so, she kept her watch in stoic silence amidst the cries of the captured delinquents.

"Aaaaaagh! Please have mercy!" His shouts in agony, making some of the members of the Food Chain wince in phantom pain. Tara was clearly enjoying her sadistic streak this past few days, and before she could inflict further damage, the gang's leader stood up and called her "That's enough, Tara. It'll have an opposite effect if you overdo it." The girl pouted for a moment before relenting to her orders. She releases the brutish man from her hold and fixed her slightly wrinkled coat.

The leader went limp to the floor, cradling his limbs to check whether it is still working or not. The rest of the captured gang, however, just gasped on the sheer size and brutality Food Chain is. One of them spoke up and muttered in a frightened tone "Gh... So this is Food Chain. They took down the Middleton Mad Dogs... Not your average group for sure."

Bonnie smirked from his comment and said in her ever haughty tone "Looks like you've already figured out the difference in ability. I'll have you join our ranks starting today. We could use your manpower right now." She let out a light laugh at the end, making it seem sinister to the rest of Deadtime. The leader, who had slightly recovered from the injury, stared incredulously at the brunette and asked "150 people still isn't enough? How far are you gonna go?"

"Of course, it's not enough." The Queen B spoke with a wicked grin on her face "We wanna control every delinquent in Middleton!"

It didn't take long until the group formally surrendered and joined the growing army of Food Chain. Bonnie let them rest for a bit before starting their initiation rites, and so she went out of the hideout and into the busy streets of the Rockwaller commercial area for fresh air, with Tara following suit. They sat on an empty bench not far from the entrance and let out a tired sigh. Bonnie faced her confidante and asked "Phew... How many was that now?"

Tara brought her finger to her chin and counted "That was 'Deadtime'. It's a decent gang with decent talent. I think their ten members is a somewhat good boost... Adding in 'A Hell', the group Emmie and Brick is assigned to, our total numbers could pass the 200 mark before this day is finished. That is, if A Hell didn't have any reinforcements. I can bet that as of this moment, they're probably in the middle of 'convincing' them."

Meanwhile, another of Food Chain's generals, Jennie, also went out of the hideout and joined in the conversation. She spoke with her boisterous tone "All right! Getting Food Chain over 200 members is easy peasy at this rate! We'll be able to get them by today or tomorrow, y'know."

"There's strength in numbers, after all. We'll keep growing, so we can go up against Kim Possible." Bonnie spat out her name in distaste in the end. She remembered how humiliated she was last time they met. Clearing up the bad memories, she let out a big sigh and continued. "Though, things would be smoother if the Angel of Destruction is around. She said she had something to do. It's a shame. Getting small fry to join would be easier with someone well-known like her here."

Tara also remembered their defeat and voiced out her concerns as well "Though I dunno if just getting more numbers is gonna mean much~" The brunette just shook her head and said "Either way, now's a good time to pick up new recruits. We've got the momentum on our side after beating Mad Dogs. Weak gangs will cower just from that momentum alone."

"I get it. It's more of that organization management philosophy stuff." The blonde girl's eyes shone a bit from understanding her leader more. Jennie added her own two cents with a wide grin "Ahahahah! We just need to get people to have already joined by the time word spreads that we lost to Possible."

Her smile wasn't permanent, however, when she felt a fist blow behind her head. "Shut up already, moron!" Bonnie shouted in annoyance while giving her head a mean knuckle. Jennie went to the concrete floor, clutching her head. This has been a normal occurrence for the blonde girl, so she didn't need to worry about her. Apparently, she's hard-headed, both literally and figuratively, just like her twin. And so she paid the short girl no mind,

"We'll have all of Middleton's teams under our banner eventually. It's just a matter of how long it's gonna take. No one loses if the end result is the same regardless." Bonnie murmured while looking over the entrance, where a handful of Food Chain members were happily lollygagging around the empty expanse of the old warehouse. For Tara, moments like these are the reason she followed her friend to the delinquent world. She was set apart from the usual street thugs because of her wit and intellect.

"I see... Yeah, this kinda organization stuff is really what you're good at, B." The compliment made the brunette let out a small, yet genuine smile. Bonnie trusted Tara like she's her sister in anything but blood, and she thanked that she had a friend like her in her life. Meanwhile, Jennie stood up and slightly recovered, and said "We may have lost to Kim Possible, but this kinda stuff is Bon-bon's hat!"

The smile on her face cracked a bit as a tick mark formed on her face. Bonnie let out a groan and exasperatedly shouted "The first part's unnecessary!" A few moments later, the members of Deadtime went out of the warehouse and went towards the brunette, inquiring about their duties as fresh new members of the gang. Tara and Jennie took the reins of explaining the basics that lasted no longer than a few minutes. When everything was settled, the group nodded and went back inside, except for the leader, who asked "I just want to ask... are numbers really going to be enough to win against the Bloody Fox?"

Queen B just chuckled at that and explained to him "Numbers aren't my only strategy against Possible. I've got people keeping an eye on her and her surroundings right now. If she has a weakness, we'll find it." Bonnie pointed at the small group huddling behind the tree at the far back, and noticed their almost silent movements to start their surveillance. The hooligan was clearly impressed and let out an amazed sigh "W-Wow, you're really doing stuff like that?"

"Bon-bon's amazing, isn't she? She's the leader of a group of 150 delinquents, but she's totally fine using cheap tactics like that, y'know." Jennie let out a smirk, much to the brunette's shock. Bonnie gritted her teeth and snarled at the short girl "Call them efficient, dammit! Anyway, we need to do as much as we can to strengthen Food Chain by this weekend. And if things go well, we'll get Possible when she's vulnerable. You all better be ready!"

Tara, Jennie, and a handful of Food Chain members let out a round of roars in approval. Bonnie smirked at their reaction and went back inside the warehouse, not uttering anything else, followed by the bluenette, who continues to lightly pester her leader in good fun. All that's left outside is the platinum blonde and the leader of Deadtime. When he was about to re-enter the building, he was stopped by the hand of the blonde girl on his shoulder.

"Before that... Bonnie may not care about this stuff, but I;m a stickler myself. It's a little something to celebrate you joining us." Her beautiful smiling face elicited something deep within him, and it wasn't arousal. He was starting to shake just like the time she single-handedly put him in a lock that nearly tore his arms. But before he could sputter out his question, her eyes narrowed while raising her hand, palms up, infront of him "Hand everything in your wallet."

He wanted to argue but she easily beat him to it and started to place him under her lock. The pain he received earlier came back in full force and his voice almost cracked. Her smile never wavering, she pressed on about his belongings, to which he quickly conceded. "F-Fine! I get it! I'll hand it over!"

Tara let out a giggle that unnerved the hooligan to no end and releases him from her hold. She took the wallet from his hands and started counting the bills inside "One big, one medium... Hmm... $150? Broke are we?" The delinquent flushed red with embarrassment but didn't say anything. She took the paper money and handed the now empty wallet to him. "Well, I guess it's enough for dinner today. Thank you!" She smiled at the stupefied male before entering the warehouse.

* * *

_Meanwhile, on a small park, Riverside..._

On the other side of the spectrum, a pale green Go Academy student is currently napping on a bench under the tree of a small park on the riverside. Since she's far from the bustling avenue, she had a complete fitful of slumber. She stretched her arms up in the air and let out a yawn "Kuaah... Ah, man. I slept too much since there's no school today." When she tried to sit up straight, she felt her butt contract from sleeping in a hard surface. She yelped lightly and muttered "Ugh, my ass hurts! Sleeping on cement sucks."

She tried to massage her tight muscles on her buttocks until it completely relaxed. When she could freely sit on the bench, she noticed a brown paper bag beside , she took it and inside was three triangular ham sandwich with lettuce and tomatoes and a note that says:  _"I made sandwiches for breakfast today. Please feel free to have some. -Stoppable."_

Shego let out a soft smile at the note. "It's already lunchtime, though." She brought out the sandwich and started eating it, enjoying Ron's culinary prowess through his simple made, yet mouth-watering scrumptious meals he always prepare.

* * *

_Inside a restaurant, old shopping district..._

The stacks of posters were significantly reduced, and the duo decided to take their well-deserved lunch break. Kim chose a fusion restaurant, which showcases both western and eastern cuisine with a modern twist. "This place has variety, not to mention it's all good, too." The redhead gave her commendation while looking over the menu. When the waiter shows up, Kim ordered a Persian Chicken salad while Ron opt for pizza toast and coffee.

When their food had arrived, the two quickly dived in and took a bite. The seasoning was nice, not too strong for the blonde's taste, but not too bland. "This is good. The toast's crispy and fluffy on the inside." Ron smiled and gave his compliments on the food, to which Kim nodded and added her own thoughts "They apparently make the bread here. Same goes with my salad. They have a private farm so their vegetables are always fresh."

Growing up with his grandfather for half a month, Ron appreciated home-grown foodstuff, so he enjoyed his food even more. After taking another forkful of her salad, Kim asked him "So... about our plans after this... About how much more do we have to do?"

"We've done more than half so far. We're finished with the old shopping district, so after this we're going to the my neighborhood just south from here." Kim nodded and took another forkful of her food. They've been working for more than three hours now and things were moving smoothly. After this, they'll go to Ron's neighborhood and towards Middleton High, putting up posters to the stores along the way. They are pretty spread out, unlike the shopping center where they are concentrated, but still Ron deduced that they'll be finished before evening kicks in.

He finished up his toast not long after and enjoyed the rest of his coffee in comfortable silence, until a thought run through his head "Oh. right. We're going to be heading towards the school, so maybe it'd be better for me to do that on my own?"

Ron remembered that she didn't want to be seen actively helping the preparations, and so he offered to take care of the remaining duties left. He expected to accept it easily, but Kim just went silent for a moment. After a few moments, she suddenly spoke and answered him with an unexpected answer "Hmm... Well... No, I'll go, too. Let me help until the end." He tried to ask her but she puts her hand up and shook her head "It's fine. I'm not Kim Possible, delinquent leader of Middleton High. Today I am Kim Possible, your classmate."

Her smile disarmed him completely and accepted her answer. Although he still wondered if it'll really be okay since they agreed to not let anyone see her, but it seems like she already decided to do this. And today, the blonde teen learned another new fact about the redhead: When Kim decides to do something, she will zero in on that decision and will not stop at anything until her task is finish.  _"I guess you could call her earnest, and I think that's a good thing."_  Ron mused to himself.

"But, still, it might be hard finding someone to take the cat in within the day." Her eyes shifted towards the floor and her face went somber at the thought of her own plans regarding the cat. Ron can't help but nod with her at that. They've put up numerous posters all around the district, and yet no one's calling. Add the fact that there had been no signs of one of the stores we had asked being interested, either, despite their quiet hopes. Kim went silent while sipping on her drink, which made the freckled boy concerned. "Is something the matter?"

Kim shook out of her reverie and muttered an apology "My bad. I was just thinking lately. I know it's rough, but I was just thinking about now I'd get to play with the cat for another night if things keep up this way... No, sorry. I know it was stupid to say stuff like that after I've asked you to help me..." Ron was sure that she really does want to find an owner for the feline, but there's no doubt in his mind that she had become attached to the animal.

The blonde teen just let out a smile, making the redhead to mirror it. Ron felt like he was back at the rooftop, seeing her pearly whites in a blinding smile for the first time.  _"She's really cute whenever she does that..."_ He mused while enjoying the view. The two shared a laugh and enjoyed their newfound friendship for a moment, and the two wished for it to last longer. But, fate had other plans for them. And before the boy could sip on his coffee, a bang on the table beside them interrupted their shared silence.

_BANG!_

The sound made him jump a little. On the other hand, Kim became tense and clenched her fist while eyeing the one intruding their lunch. A woman with tattoo marks all over her back and neck wearing a bandanna on her head let out a vicious grin and mocked the irritated redhead "Well, well, well, well. If it isn't Middleton High's Little Miss Bloody Fox~"


	10. An Unlikely Tandem: Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah... This will be another two-part special so I can keep this one up to date with the FF.net one. Sorry for the delay!
> 
> Anyway, first thing's first. The past few weeks had been... significant in my case. I was in the middle of my ongoing out-of-town trip when my phone suddenly rang. At that time, my father passed away. And without hesitation, I asked permission to go back home. For the past few days, I've been contemplating things, and oddly I felt at peace. Dad, I want to say thank you from the bottom of my heart. And I know you're always shy about showing your feelings, but lately I realized that you loved me and my siblings as much as any father would. If there's something I want to say to you that I didn't, it would be that I am proud of you. Thank you.

"Well, well, well, well. If it isn't Middleton High's Little Miss Bloody Fox~"

The atmosphere began to tense when the blonde and the redhead have been surrounded by several older girls. Their make-up were a bit too much for Ron's taste, but the wicked gleam shining from their irises made him realize that they didn't give any mind on whatever he may say. Kim glared at them before letting out a sigh. "Well, aren't we lucky that we got to see you on a weekend? We've been waiting to talk to you ever since we got out of the hospital." The tallest from the group cackled, making the rest to erupt into chuckles.

Their target didn't rise to her bait, however. She just looked over the boy in front of him, whose anxiety is slowly growing, and muttered "Now you get why I like animals more than people, right?" He just nodded in response. At least with animals, they won't try to pick up fights with you for no reason. "Do you know these ladies?"

When she answered negatively, he saw the entire group bristle in indignant anger. Their leader growled "Don't you fucking dare to forget us! You smashed us to bits a month ago!"

The entire room went silent from the angry outburst. All talk ceased as the redhead started to stand up and let out a deep sigh. "Fine, whatever. I'll be right back, Stoppable." Said blonde's mind was on hyper drive, on the other hand, thinking that the situation's took a dangerous turn. The group of girls wasn't deterred, in fact, they took the brass knuckles from their pockets and grinned manically towards the two. With a glare settling on the burly leader, Kim said "I've always taken challenges on my own... So, come and get it!"

"Ooooookay, stop right there!" Ron quickly stepped into action and caught everyone's attention. He stood between them and raised his arms out. The aggressive group raised their brows in question and sneered "Ah? The hell do you want, boy?"

Kim, meanwhile, went near the boy and whispered in her serious tone "Stoppable, that's dangerous, you know." The teen just shook his head and replied with "It's more dangerous to do this inside the restaurant." He look over the frightened customers for a moment, before continuing "And I'd like for you all to calm down, too. There's nothing to gain from meaningless violence." The girls stared at the boy, unsure about how they should respond. But before they could utter a word, Ron finished with "Please. Let's stop here for today. And to make up for it..."

He raised his wallet and pulled out some a couple of $5 bills and a couple of loose change. He slammed it on the table and grabbed the redhead. "THANK YOU FOR THE MEAL!" He shouted to the top of his lungs before running towards the door. It took the group a moment before they realize that they've escaped. "... Ah!? Where the fuck do you think you're going!?"

"See 'ya later!" Ron hollered while speeding through the busy streets of the old shopping district. The delinquent group gave chase but the duo proved to be agile. Ron dragged the speechless redhead inside one of the alleyways in hopes to shake off the pursuers.  _"If we're playing cat and mouse in these busy streets, then the mouse has an overwhelming advantage."_ He thought before speeding out of the alleyway and into yet another busy sidewalks.

On the delinquent group's side, meanwhile, their communication is starting to break down. They were currently standing in the center of a large pathway and all they could see is a sea of people. The leader of the gang clicked her tongue in agitation and screamed "Don't fucking run, POSSIBLE! Shit... You guys circle 'round the entire area! Don't let them get away!" The members scrambled their way and tried to find the two, however the vague description didn't help them to pinpoint their exact location. "Which way is it again?"

And so, the group eventually went exhausted from their search and decided to postpone their plan of exacting revenge.

* * *

_Inside a small park..._

Ron gasped for air while trying to calm his adrenaline-fueled heart when they reached the small park located near the riverside, the very same place where the boy learned about Kim's gentle side. He sat on the bench under the oak tree and let out a relieved sigh "Phew... Looks like we shook them off."

Kim, on the other hand, looked a lot better than the freckled teen. Although her forehead has a thin layer of sweat, her clothes looked somewhat cleaner and her breathing's more normal. She looked over the gasping blonde and shook her head in bewilderment, saying "Man... You really are something... You do know that I could've destroyed their entire group in seconds, right?"

"See? You were going to fight them. Running away is the best option. Today you're Kim Possible, my classmate. Not Kim Possible, the delinquent leader, right?" His reasoning clicked in her head and just nodded in response, as if conceding to his statement. The two looked at each other for a moment before a small sound went out of her mouth. The corner of her lips were slowly rising and Kim fought hard to hold it in, but in the end, she laughed hard while clutching her stomach. Ron followed suit and laughed as well.

In between her giggles, Kim asked "You see the looks of their faces?" Ron nodded his head and answered "Yeah, they had no idea what was going on. One of the girls even got her nostrils so big... Pff!" The two went into yet another round of laughs.

"Ahahahahahahaha! Oh God, that face~ It's just too funny!~" Kim chortled before ending into a laughing mess.

"Pff. Don't laugh so hard. You're gonna make me... Pff... fh!" Ron couldn't finish his sentence and just end up laughing towards the end. The redhead, on the other hand, is still vibrating with happiness and just replied "You should just laugh. Even though they are girls, did you see their nostrils from... Oh, man. I can't. Hahahahahaha~" The two went on laughing like madmen inside the almost empty park for a long while before noticing that they're still holding hands.

When the two settled down and enjoyed the comfortable silence, Kim started to speak up and mentioned to him "That was the first time in my life I've ever run away from a fight." The blonde boy raised his brow in question, to which the redhead gave him a mock glare and said "You've smeared mud on my perfect record. I've been in 500 fights without losing a single one... Pff... Hehehehe... Whatever, I haven't laughed that hard in a while."

The teen woman stretched her arms wide and let out a satisfied sigh "Hahhh... Running away's pretty nice. Maybe I'll try it every now and then from now on." The freckled teen beside her, meanwhile, nodded approvingly at her declaration "There's no harm in avoiding a fight, after all."

"You're right. Fighting's been boring lately, you know... Though, there are times when you've gotta throw a punch." Kim thought that would get the boy to hesitate with her, but surprisingly, Ron replied "Yeah, maybe." The girl brought her arms and crossed it right below her chest and mused "Huh... Here I was thinking you were against all violence." The boy in question just laughed lightly and explained "I am... But, if you're going to be punched ten times for not throwing one punch, then I'd be in favor of that one punch. You need to strike a balance there."

Kim looked over the boy for a moment, thinking about his answer, for a moment before she uttered "Hmm... I thought you were just some all-loving weird idiot, but you're actually pretty pragmatic about these things."

Ron blushed from her offhanded compliment lightly and started to rub the back of his head with a light sputter "L-Let's say I'm all-loving, but I'm not an idiot. I mean, if I were to choose between punching someone once and being punched once, I'd pick the latter... I think." The girl didn't bought his claim and just giggled lightly and murmured softly "You totally are an all-loving weird idiot... Don't worry, though. I don''t hate that... I like it."

The boy didn't quite heard her last statement and asked about it, but the redhead just smiled at him and moved up onto the embankment from the narrow sidewalk, causing the boy to follow suit and started walking along the pathway. The embankment might be a bit drab, but you can look at Middleton's bustling skyline as much as you want. It isn't as grand as America's megalopolis like New York or Los Angeles, the sight of tall buildings soaring in the sky is nice.

A gentle breeze swept throughout the park, making some trees to sway lightly. Kim closed her eyes and let the wind pass all over her, as if trying to embrace it as much as she can. "The wind feels nice." She said while her hair swished along the dance of the air. Ron nodded and smiled while looking high above "There's not a cloud in the sky today, either... Feels like summer has already come."

The Bloody Fox hummed a tune while looking over the scenery. She looked comfortable and satisfied, something the public don't usually describes a delinquent leader. The freckled teen couldn't help but watch as her red mane flow with the wind behind her while wearing one of her rare smiles. He could feel his heartbeat increasing with every second, pounding loudly against his rib cage.  _"She's pretty... I already knew it, but I can't help but say it... She's really pretty."_ His mind thought while staring at the angel beside him.

When the girl turned and glanced at him, she noticed that his face was turning into a light shade of red. "Are you alright?" She asked the somewhat stupefied blonde. Ron almost choked from the saliva in his mouth and waved his hands frantically while trying to act as normal as possible. "N-N-N-Nothing! I-I-I'm f-fine, swear!" He faced the other side and tried to hide his hot face. Although she's slightly confused, she didn't pressed on.

_"Man, what am I going to do? I look like an obsessed fan. I need to play it cool... Come on, Stoppable. You can do this!"_ He mentally gave his self a slap and tried to calm down. He faced the girl and said "Well, walking is nice and all, but I think we should keep going. We still have a bit left, after all." He showed the posters that were more than halfway finished. The redhead nodded and started to exit the park and went to the riverside road leading back to Middleton High.

When the duo reached the road, a pipe maintenance was currently ongoing, and so the remaining passable sidewalk was narrow. They walked in a single file with the female in the front. He can feel her dependability from her back, as if she's the main heroine saving the world and him as a sidekick. Ron mused that it could be factored on how she looks as the leader of a group of delinquents.

Even up to today, the freckled teen can't wrap in his brain that the girl in front of him is one of the strongest delinquents in Middleton. His visage as the cold-blooded boss and the normal teenager he's accompanying with now are polar opposites. The boy mulled over his thoughts so hard that it took him a while before he realized that the girl noticed him. She furrowed her brows a bit and asked "What? You're staring at me..." He was shaken out of his thought and blurt out a quick response "Oh, r-right... Y-You've seriously gone 500 fights without losing?"

She smiled a bit and answered "Yeah, if you total up the ones from recently... That number goes over a thousand if you count from preschool, though." Her admission slightly made him think of his own past. He, too, had been on the receiving end of the bullying ever since pre-K, too, but he hadn't see any kid who would dare to fight them. "You've been fighting people since you were that young?" He asked.

"The hell am I supposed to do? I was born hotblooded... Also, it's how I was raised." Kim answered.

* * *

_Inside one of Food Chain's hideouts..._

While the Possible-Stoppable duo were walking towards their school, Emmie Gold, one of Food Chain's top generals, entered their hideout with a wide grin plastered on her face. Wiping the sweat on her forehead, she said "Phew, we're done, Bonnie. Smashed 'A Hell' and got 26 new recruits, lemme tell ya." Brick Flagg, on the other hand, carried the unconscious members of the beaten group inside and dropped them unceremoniously on one of the empty makeshift beds. Their brunette leader, meanwhile, smiled at them and patted them in the back "All right! Good job, Emmie, Brick."

"As a reward, I'll give you this high-grade, imported from the Land of the Rising Sun itself, beef burger! The fabled 'Oishi-san' Wagyu Beef Special Bun!" Bonnie's grin matched the giantess and brought out the burger in front of her. Emmie's mouth instantly watered and grabbed the rewards as if her life depends on it. "Hell yeah! You're the best, B!"

Meanwhile, her smaller twin girl popped from the kitchen door and greeted her sister before noting "All the burgers are now done! The soda's also fully restocked." The Queen B nodded and went followed the blue haired girl inside the kitchen. While all of the members were busy preparing the upcoming celebration, one platinum blonde girl sat on a chair, watching the commotion with bored eyes, and whined softly "We're up to triple digits in delinquents here, and we're eating burgers for lunch? It's a bit sad, actually..."

The barb, unfortunately, was heard by their leader. Her ears twitch for a bit and faced Tara with a menacing face "Ahh!? Tara, you better fucking not be making fun of MY burgers!" The usually second-in-command was startled from her outburst and decided to play it safe and utter her apologies "J-Just kidding, B! Just kidding." When the brunette turned away and went back inside the kitchen, the blonde girl can't help but pout "Why's she so touchy about burgers? She's so composed otherwise."

A few minutes after, the entire 300-strong Food Chain all converge in one place to celebrate. Bonnie smiled at the sight of her beloved hamburgers and whispered lovingly on the one she's currently holding. "Ah, Oishi's great. This half-decent lettuce and tomato is wonderful. Normal burgers I get from fast food have those soggy coleslaw. I lost all faith in them after I watched a video on the internet about that restaurant's 'foot lettuce'."

"Excuse meeeee! Anyone wants my burger?" Tara asked the crowd and gave her share away. Thankfully for her, she had already brought something to eat, and so she took out her Chinese takeout and started sipping on the soup. "Yeah... Their chicken soup really hits the spot for me." Tara wore a satisfied smile while slurping on its broth. The brunette leader sitting beside her nodded and mused "Oh yeah. there's not much in the way of some soup."

Tara swallowed a spoonful of noodles before saying "I'm a fan of finishing the noodles first, leaving some soup in the end so that I drink it all in one slurp."

Some of the newer members, particularly those coming from the absorbed gangs of 'Deadtime' and 'A Hell', were largely confused. They expected some kind of brutal initiation for a gang as infamous as Food Chain, and yet here they were, eating and joining in the festive aura. They speechlessness was noticed by the small general and asked "What's wrong, newbie?" The hooligan looked over the merry gang and answered slowly "Uh, no. I'm just surprised."

Jennie laughed and patted her in the back lightly "Food Chain holds national competitive eating parties like this every now and then on weekends, y'know... Although the main event always revolve around burgers." Bonnie turned her head towards them and said in her signature haughty voice "Of course you'd be surprised. You're new. But there's not a single variety of hamburger in and out of the US that I don't know!" Her boast only made the fresh member to face fault and wanted to ask more when the brunette's phone started to ring. "Hello? What is it?" Bonnie greeted.

"Queen Bonnie? This is Harry! We've finally tracked down what you tasked us about finding Kim Possible's weakness. We've got it in our sights right now, and we're ready to pounce." The news shocked Bonnie, hope starting to surge within her. Gripping the phone a bit tighter, she asked loudly "Seriously!? W-What's her weakness?" The male on the other line laughed and spilled his findings "Heheh. It's simple. I can't believe you hadn't thought of something this easy... Even the scariest delinquent is worried about their family, right?"

Her spine started to tingle. Her eyes went wide in surprise when she realized where the discussion is heading towards. The boy, unaware of her silence, just continued, saying "We've figured out where Kim Possible lives. We're there right now. There's someone who looks like her mother here, so we're gonna kidnap her and bring her over!"

Her instincts were true. Bonnie was shaken for a moment before screaming on the phone "Possible's mother... WHA!? S-STOP IT RIGHT NOW! Dr. Anne Possible is off limits-"

Her foreboding warning fell on deaf ears, unfortunately, when she heard the revving of the motorcycle engines in the background. The boy shouted in excitement before finishing the call with "Hyahaaah! We'll be back in thirty minutes, Queen B!" The line went silent after his declaration. Her brows furrowed tighter, she let out a sigh with a mixture of agitation and fear. "... That idiot." She murmured while placing the phone back inside her pocket. She leaned back on the chair and prayed "I hope the damage doesn't extend all the way over here."

The new member who was the nearest to the brunette, asked in her bewildered state "I-Is something wrong?"

Bonnie looked over the slightly confused member and let out a sigh "Oh, you. Crimson Snake, was it? You used to be in Hurricane, right?... That's a shame. You used to work with Harry, then." The tone of her voice unnerved the woman to no end and wanted to ask her again about it, but the brunette stared at her with serious eyes and said in her straight tone "I'm sorry. He's dead."

* * *

_Possible household..._

She had finished her work in the hospital earlier than expected, and so the matriarch of the Possible family was back inside their abode, thinking of something else to do until her husband and kids get home. She had finished cleaning the entire house, did the dishes left, do the laundry, and basically every single housework that was needed to be done. The neurosurgeon was sitting on the sofa in the den while letting out a sigh. "It would be a while before Kim and the Twins gets back, and I think James' said he'll be late."

Shifting her sight towards the wall of pictures in front of her, she smiled fondly about how her family has grown over the years. Although she had been quite rebellious in her younger days, the redhead felt she's blessed to have a wonderful husband and children with her. Pictures ranging from Kim's first birthday to the Twin's first place win in the school's science fair and James Possible's acceptance into the new Middleton Space Station.

Anne was happy reminiscing about the past when she heard the doorbell ring. Standing up, she went towards the front door and started to turn the knob. But, before she could pull it, the door went wide open in a flash. The mother jumped in slight surprise, while the menacing looking man in front grinned "Hyahaaah!"

"So you're Kim Possible's mother! Kekeke... You're a real babe." The delinquent wearing a white coat looked up and down the woman and slightly leered at her. He thought that it would make her repulsed with his actions, but the doctor just smiles at him and said "Oh my, little old me? You're just flattering me... Are you one of Kim's friends? I think she's out on a date right now." The news of the daughter's absence made him grin wider. He took out the chains behind him and said "If she ain't here, then that's perfect! C'mere, you old hag. You're gonna be bait to get Possible to."

The smile on her face didn't waver, and the delinquent did a double take. It looked like her smile became sweetly sick. A small laugh went out of her mouth before murmuring softly "Hag?" The next moment took him and the others who were about to enter the house in complete surprise.

_"W-What's happening!?"_ His mind is now frantic as his sight started to sparkle in bright colors.  _"A-Am I dreaming? W-W-W-What's happening!? I swear I was about to get that old lady..."_ His musings were cut short when he started hearing voices. Flashes of his past life started sprouting all around. To them, it felt like their entire lives were flashing right before their very eyes. And right at the center stood the Bloody Fox's mother, her grin still put in place.

His fear and his primal instinct to survive started to kick in hyper drive. He wanted to get away, but his feet felt too heavy to even drag them. Anne started to walk closer towards the petrified group, each step clacked against the floor. "Looks like you're just talk. Don't worry, I'm not at the age where I'd get violent anymore. And of course... I wouldn't say I'm at the age where it's okay to call me an old hag, either."

The glare she placed on them made everyone cry, with one of them even peed in his pants. Thankfully, that guy was just outside, a few steps away from the door. "I-I'm... very sorry." The bravado he's riding earlier was completely shattered, and all he can do is beg for his salvation. However, the seemingly gentle voice the neurosurgeon employs didn't help to calm him down. "I wonder how I'll handle you... It's been a while, so let's go with the forbidden number 109 of the 108 Final Negotiations of Middleton High tradition: 'The Dreamland Orlando Moustrap Labyrinth'."

The name doesn't sound bad, but the gleam on her eyes told them it was anything but. The boy asked in his shaky voice "W-What's that?"

"We'll have you dress up like a certain mouse mascot and go to the place where dreams come true over in Orlando. We'll sneak you into the parade. They'll gladly welcome more mouses into the parade. They wouldn't want to crush the dreams of the children, after all. After that, you'll be quietly passed off to the playing card army... Can't really say I know what happens after that. No one's ever come back here, you see." The fear they experience earlier grew exponentially and tried their best not to scream. Anne was relenting, however, when she continued:

"Now don't be scared. I've only done it to about twenty people... Twenty?... Fifty... Well, I only pushed those one hundred people off the top of the castle." She gave them a small smile that broke it for them. The earlier aggressor have become the prey. He pedaled back towards the wall with tears streaming down his cheeks, saying "S-Somebody save us!"

Anne giggled lightly at the crying teens and waved her hand "I'm kidding. That's not something an adult would do." The boys stopped shaking and looked over the woman, slightly suspicious about her words, yet still hopeful they could get out unscathed. The matriarch puts her finger on her chin and mused "As for your punishment... Oh, I know. I was about to make some brain loaf later, but I just remembered I have no eggs. Could you get them for me at the convenience store over there?"

The delinquents quickly ran out of the house and shouted "Y-YES MA'AM! RIGHT AWAY!"

The door closed shut, making the woman to laugh softly before murmuring "They're lucky I'm in a good mood." She was about to enter the kitchen when she heard the door to open once again. She thought that they came back for vengeance, but was relieved to see her husband enter the house with his usual easygoing smile. "Honey, I'm home!"

* * *

_One of Food Chain's hideouts..._

"The Middleton Death Scalpel" Bonnie started. "It's a name from a time when things were the exact opposite of how they are right now, in The Age of the Three Gods. Middleton was a lot rougher than it's ever been. But once, just once, Middleton had a peaceful summer. Twenty years ago. An age where all 3,000 delinquents in Middleton were bound together in solidarity. An age where all 3,000 delinquents were ruled by a single delinquent wielding a scalpel."

The entire gang went silent as they listen to the brunette's abridged story of someone more sinister than the Three Gods themselves. Middleton has always been perceived as a lawless zone whose can't band together. Their prides as a delinquent makes it impossible to coincide with each other. But once upon a time, all gangs were under one banner, and thus the legendary name of the Death Scalpel went all over the world. Emmie was quite awed with the story and asked "And that's Kim Possible's mother?"

Bonnie nodded and replied with "That's right. The only person in history to control all of Middleton."

"But, the Angel of Destruction was top of Middleton, too, right?" Tara voiced her question as well, with the brunette explaining in a concise manner "There's always someone at the top every year. All you have to do is be the one leading the biggest group. But out of them, that woman's the only one to have controlled everything. But then, she suddenly retired in the fall of her third year and got married. Now she's more known as the genius neuroscience practitioner."

The newer member from earlier known as the 'Crimson Snake' started to shake with concern to her long time fling "H-Harry went to that person's home?" Jennie just smirked at her and decided to tease the girl a bit "We'll go pick up the pieces later, y'know." The girl end up shaking with fear for the boy. But before they could comment more, a group of guys ran inside the hideout. It was Harry and the rest of the team that Bonnie sent to find out Possible's weaknesses. The girl was relieved to see him alright and ran towards him. "Harry, you're alive!"

Said male just laughed in response and answered "Haha, what are you talking about? Why would I die?... Well, actually, the past me has already died and now I am a reborn man." The Crimson Snake suddenly looked up to him in confusion while Bonnie let out a sigh. "Hear me out, everyone! I'm going to stop doing all these silly stuff. Being part of a biker gang and all that. Someone I respect very much told me this: 'You should get serious. Stop living that pointless lifestyle.' So, I'm going to live seriously from now on! I'm going to become a lawyer, so I can help the people in need!"

Harry broke his hug to the girl and started jogging outside the door, together with the team, and left the bewildered gang. "H-Hey Harry, wait a second!"

When they went outside, Bonnie let out a sigh and muttered "Phew. Thank God we only had minimal casualties. Her smile and charisma breaks the will of any and all delinquents. She's withdrawn from the scene, but she's still terrifying." The entire colossal gang felt the chill on their spines from the unusual occurrence. Emmie even shivered slightly and murmured with frightful tone "Whew, I'm getting scared myself, lemme tell ya."

The Queen B suppressed the shiver and decided to change the topic of the conversation "Well, I'll be the second person to control everything. 3,000 was back in Middleton's heydays. The number's closer to 1,000 nowadays. And right now I have a tenth... No, I'm getting close to owning a fifth of the total in just one summer. You could say that I am faster!" Everyone started to stand and give their esteemed leader a round of applause, making the teen girl to smile widely. Although in the inside:

_"But honestly, I wish I hadn't been in the same age as her daughter. Kim Possible... She's certainly not as focused on controlling everything as the legendary Death Scalpel. But she has overwhelming charisma, enough for an entire army to build itself around her without her even wanting to. It's inherited, for sure. And... She might be even stronger than the Death Scalpel in a fight..."_

The thought unnerved her. If she wanted to solidify her leadership in Middleton, then she need to eliminate the threats that may challenge her and her position, and right now, the younger redhead is her biggest threat. She clicked her tongue in slight agitation and suddenly shouted "Don't just sit there and eat burgers! Hurry up and get to your afternoon tasks! We're going to expand Food Chain's reach as quick as we can. And, we're going to figure out Kim Possible's weakness!"

* * *

_Residential district near the old shopping district..._

"What's that thing on your chain you always wear." Ron asked out of the blue after posting one poster on the gate. They've been working for hours and the posters are almost gone, and so he go on and watch the redhead do her part. Unlike what happened earlier where she was clumsily interacting with people, her aura has become softer and her speaking has become more natural, and to be perfectly honest, Ron felt a bit proud of her progress.

Kim, on the other hand, looked over Ron and pointed at the scalpel dangling from the chain wrapped around her waist "This scalpel? It's just something I got from my mom as a good luck charm. She said it protected her a long time ago."

The freckled teen nodded his head and mused "Huh, that's from your mom? It looks kinda classy. I'm sure there's an interesting story behind it." The auburn haired teen smiled at him and said further "She said it protected her a long time ago." She stopped for a moment and thought about the stories her mother shared to her about the charm  _"I think she said it deflected a bullet after someone fired a rifle at her. And she used this as a makeshift bomb defuse kit to take out the explosive planted in their hideout..."_

She can't think of a story that doesn't feel like some action movie's sequence, and so she settled with a curt "Don't remember." Thankfully, he didn't press on, and settled with her answer. "Oh, okay. Well it is pretty cool regardless, so that's fine." Kim wanted to speak something when they were interrupted by one of the homeowners of the area. Since Ron is somewhat known around these parts, there was no hostility from the adult, and thus things went by smoothly.

The two went back to work with the remaining posters. Kim watched with fascination as her blonde partner talks with the homeowners as if they share a close connection. One moment in particular that she found interesting is when Ron played with the small child a single mother was with. The smile on his face felt too genuine for her and she can't help but be infected by his joyous feeling. After finishing the entire stretch of a street, the two gave themselves another short break.

"You know I've said this before, but you seriously know a lot of people. There's always someone saying hi to you in every turn." The female teen said while pressing her back against the tree on an open lot. Ron merely smiled at her and waved his hand in an offhanded manner "It's because I live around here. I do greet them a lot, so they might just recognize me because of that... Anyway, what do you want to say earlier?"

"Oh, yeah... Actually, I'm always wearing that chain... but I'm not really confident about how it looks on me. What do you think?" Kim motioned to the replica of a physician's instrument hanging from the gold linked necklace. Not quite getting her, the freckled blonde asked slowly "Do you mean in terms of whether it looks fashionable or not?" Said girl blushed lightly and nodded "Yeah... I-I don't have anyone around me ask about stuff like this."

Ron scratched his head and replied "I'm not really too good with fashion advice. Sure I can clean myself up adequately, but things like clothes really elude me... You should ask another girl." The redhead snorted at that and retorted "I told you, I don't have anyone. Asking any normal girl is out of the question, given that I can't even talk with them naturally. As for the delinquents word... that got its own set of problems. You really are the only one I can ask about these things."

The boy wanted to dispute her claim, but what she said is so plausible, it almost hurt him to imagine. "You live in an intense world." Ron commented with a straight face, making the girl to sigh. "I want to know what you think because you're the first one that I've been able to talk to normally in class."

_"I can't say no if she puts it like that."_ Ron thought while staring at her face, her earnest emotions clearly evident. And with that, he nodded and said "It's cool. To be honest, it is a little scary, but that just adds to it being cool. I think it looks good on you."

Kim blushed a deep red, while her smile became electrifying. "That so... A-Ahaha... I know I asked for your opinion, but that's a little embarrassing to hear." She cupped her cheeks and tried to control her gradually rising heartbeat, but the joy bubbling inside of her were too much for her. Meanwhile, Ron, too, felt the same while looking over her and muttered "Y-Yeah. Haha. I'm a little embarrassed myself. At least that made you happy."

She played with the scalpel in the end of the chain and murmured happily "Yeah, I am. I got this from my mom, after all. My dad complimented my mom a lot back when she used to wear this, so hearing it looks good on me is... you know?" The blush in the end compliments to her overall cute persona she currently carrying, and it is strongly effective on the poor boy. Fighting to fend of the blood slowly flowing to his cheeks, he teased her for a bit "You like your mom and dad a lot, don't you?"

"W-What?" She lightly glared at his warm gaze and said "Do you have a problem with someone like me liking their parents?" If it were the Ron of the past, he would've fainted by now, but after the things he learned about her, he felt like she was actually just sulking. He waved his arms and tried to placate her, ending up with her pouting at him. "What about you then?... Ah! Wait a second, you've got the hots for your sister! You're Miss Stoppable's brother, right?"

Ron sputtered at her accusation and defensively "I am, but... Wait, hots for her? Where did that even come from?" Kim glared at the blonde and explained tersely "Everyone says that you like her." The blonde shook his head and tried to explained his stance regarding his... esteemed sister. Although, he had already learned about that rumor for a long time, it still evades him the origin of said news.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Middleton High..._

"... And so he's apparently going out with some woman today."

It is the weekends and the school is barely empty, save for the few faculty members who had task left undone. And although most of the area is in tranquil peace, the school clinic, in particular, was unusually loud. On one side, Adrena felt lonely ever since her brother went out earlier and her mood haven't gotten brighter since. On the other side of the spectrum, however, Amy felt like she was almost in her breaking point in dealing with her friend. "So that's why you came barging into my castle on a weekend." She gruffly asked.

The blonde teacher paid her no mind, however, as she went near the opened window and screamed at the top of her lungs "I can't believe it! RON'S DEFINITELY GOT A THING FOR HIS SISTER!"

_His sister!_

_His sister!_

_Sister!_

_Sister!_

Her shout echoed all throughout the campus and beyond, causing some passerby people to earn their attention. One group of students who were currently beside the campus walls jerked their heads when they heard a yell. One of them asked them "Did you hear something just now?" Most of the were also confused about it until one of them answered "I don't really get it... but apparently, some guy called Ron's got a thing for his sister or something."

* * *

_Back at the residential area..._

The blonde felt a cold chill crawl up his spine for a moment, e managed to fight it off before explaining himself "Well, that aside... I like my sister just like any other brother would, and my Mom and Dad. We're family, after all, so it's natural to love them." Kim looked at him for a moment before she agreed to his statement "Yeah, you're right. Of course you'd like them. I think there's a saying that goes 'Blood runs thicker than water', right?"

Ron laughed nervously while trying to correct her assumption "Y-Yeah. She may not be related by blood, but my parents raised her well. And although when we were young I was jealous of her, I wouldn't ever hate her." When he noticed her shocked face, he further explained "Ah, yes. She's adopted. Her parents left her on a missionary center my grandfather works at when she was just a baby and they never came back. I met her there when I was very young and not long after the Stoppable family adopted her."

"W-Wow... Uh... S-Sorry about that." Kim stammered from the truth bomb the blonde has unleashed. The teen, on the other hand, didn't mind it and said "Oh no, there's no need to apologize. And I don'think Adrena minds it, either. It's not like she has any scars in her heart from them or anything."

She closed her eyes and mulled it over her head for a moment before she responds "Huh... I... see. That freaked me out a bit. I know a lot of people like that, but that was the first time anyone's ever been so open about it. Uh... I-I might've ended up being rude with me talking about parents and stuff." The redhead truly felt sorry for him. The boy realized that she worries about this kind of stuff a lot more than he expected. And with that, he spoke "Really, it's fine. If I'm completely honest, I treat inviting her into the family as a blessing, and I believe she feels the same way as well."

It took her a while before she accepted it and went on with the rest of the now. After hours of posting, the sun is now starting to sink and there's one poster left behind. They've been doing nothing but put them up the entire day and their clearly excited to finish job. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, Ron grabbed the remaining poster and said "Man, I'm tired with all of our walking. Good thing is the last poster will be put up in one of my favorite deli stores in the area. We'll go to 'Rodriguez' by turning right."

_"It's a coincidence, but we'll be finished near my house. Maybe I'll ask her to come over once we're done. I'll offer her some coffee, perhaps..."_ His train of thoughts were derailed when the girl called him "Hey, Ron. There are still cat posters left, right? Give them to me. I'll go around the shopping district again after we're done with this. I'll hand them out as flyers instead of putting them up as posters. I want to do as much as I can, so that the cat's adopted for sure."

Ron can't help but let out the breath he unconsciously held. The picture of a ferocious delinquent leader handing out flyers is right out of the norm for most people, but for the blonde boy, it felt natural for her to do stuff like that. Beyond the scary facade, she's somewhat bullheaded, going straight into the heart of the matter with no hesitation. And for Ron, she comes off as a bit rough, but overall a nice girl. "I'll come with you, then." He offered.

The redhead merely smiled at him and replied "You don't need to come. You've been working all day." The freckled teen tried to persuade her "I'm not too tired yet. And passing out flyers won't be too tough. I said I'd help find someone to adopt the cat, right?" His eyes were shining with want, and Kim can't help but agree with him. But, before she could affirm his offer, a call interrupted the two. When their sights shifted to the origin of the sound, they saw an old woman carrying a basket full of produce, smiling at them and calling out for the boy.

"Oh, hello, Ronald." The elder woman greeted. Ron excused himself to Kim before running. "Hello, Grandma. I'll hold these for you. Here." The boy took the basket into his hands and helped the wizened woman carry them. Her house isn't that far, since they were neighbors after all, so he signaled the watching Bloody Fox to wait for him while he took the basket to her door. Kim just looked on to him and the woman and smiled at him "Weirdo."

When the two reached the door, the grandmother took out the keys and slid it inside the keyhole easily. When she opened the door and was about to put them back inside her pocket, she noticed the posters Ron was carrying. "Hm? What's that, Ronald?" She asked, gesturing at the poster. "Hm? Oh, it's a poster. We're putting them up right now." After placing the basket on top of the counter in her kitchen, he showed the posters he was carrying. Naturally, since there's only one poster for the Pickleworks festival, the one she notices was the cat posters.

"You're looking for someone to adopt a kitten?" The elder asked while picking up a copy and staring at it. The teen boy nodded his head and said "That's right. Do you know anyone that might want a cat?" She didn't say anything, but she did continue to stare at the poster before a smile slowly grew from her lips. Ron watched her intently when he heard her laughed lightly and muttered "Oh my, I think we could arrange something here, Ronald." The twinkle in her eyes said everything he needed to hear. Ron grinned wildly and thanked her before rushing off to see the redhead for the good news.

Meanwhile, Kim is in deep thought. This day has been definitely the most intriguing in her life. From the first time she had ever talked to someone other than her family that isn't a delinquent, to her first time running away from a fight, the Kim Possible of today is totally different from the Kim of the past. But if she were to be ask which she would prefer, she would pick the current one in a heartbeat. The thought of the boy reaching out to her in his genuine way made her smile. "Stopabble... Hihi."

"KIM!" She was shook out of her reverie when she heard a certain blonde boy to call out to her loudly. Ron ran and went in front of her while gasping for his breath "F-Found one! I found someone! The old lady I helped earlier wanted to adopt the cat! She apparently wants once since she's lonely living on her own. It's the best case scenario. She's nice and she's good at taking care of things. Also, she lives next door to me, so she says you can come see it whenever you want-"

"THE HELL!? SERIOUSLY!?"

His ears began to ring from her sudden shout, making him stop midway from his speech. Her body shaking like a tree on a windy day, she stuttered out her words "Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You're serious!? You seriously found someone!? And... And I can come see the cat whenever... THE HELL!? SERIOUSLY!?" Her second shout earned her the attention of some passerby. The grin on her face looked like it would spill out of her face. The boy cupped his poor ears and tried to answer "Y-Yes. I'm very serious."

Kim went frantic after that and started to think of ways to thank her "Uh, uh, uh... W-What do I need to do? Do I need to rearrange that old hag's face?" The freckled teen let out a sweat drop and said slowly "Why would you even need to do that? Just bring the cat."

She nodded. "Oh, then I'll go ask to put up the last Pickelwork poster up in 'Rodriguez' over there, so you can go get the cat and we can meet there." And without wasting another second, she instantly sprinted from him and yelled "Just wait!" She didn't even wait for his reply since she was already out of his sight. Ron sighed and went inside the 'Rodriguez' deli store.

* * *

_Possible residence..._

Meanwhile, after the ruckus the delinquents unleashed earlier, Anne cleaned up the place and is now enjoying the silence with her husband, who is eyeing the cat on the other side with a sad expression on his face. "It looks so cute. I want to keep it." James frowned while making faces on the mewling feline. Dr. Anne Possible sighed and rubbed his back "You know we can't. You have your allergies, after all."

"B-But it's so cute. Look at it, honey. Look at- Achoo!" The rocket scientist suddenly let out a loud sneeze, making the neurosurgeon to shake her head. She expected her husband to act like the way he is right now, even if it would be detrimental to his health. She picked the basket up and carried it upstairs inside Kim's room before returning to her grumbling partner. "You're a nice guy, so it must be painful... Ufufu. How about this then. Meow."

She clutched his arm in between her chest and imitated the sound of a cat. "Meow, meow. I want you to pet my head~" Anne said with a playful voice, making the man's eyes go wide. His shock turned into a grin when he nestled closer to her and heeded her request of petting her crown. "What am I going to do to you? With a little kitty this cute..." The woman gasped when she felt his arms slink around her waist, and smiled coquettishly. But before he could dip in and capture her lips, the door suddenly went wide open.

"I'm home! Where's the cat!?" Kim entered the den and saw her parents clinging to each other. "Welcome home, Kimmie. It's in your room upstairs." Anne answered while nestling on the crook of his neck. She bounded the stairs and grabbed the cat and its necessities and went down the stairs. Before she got out, her father called her out "Hello, Kimmie-cub. You must be lonely for the week that I've been gone. Come on, let's get a good look at your face."

The younger redhead shook her head and replied quickly "Sorry, no time, Dad. You guys can keep doing that gross stuff you were about to do... Uh, the cat toy. There. Goodbye, Mom, Dad!" And with that she went outside the house as fast as she came back. The matriarch of the family giggled at the sight of her daughter and murmured "Fufufu. She must have found someone to take it in."

"Oh, that's a shame." The patriarch solemnly said, making the short red haired woman to giggle. Moving up to grab his face, she whispered seductively "Oh come on, honey... Am I not enough for you?" The saucy grin she's wearing was mirrored by him, and thus his mood has been lifted. "Anne." He whispered before capturing her lips in a heartfelt kiss, which eventually end up into a full-blown make-out session like some hormone-induced teenagers.

* * *

_Inside 'Rodriguez'..._

When Ron entered the shop, he was greeted by a face he haven't seen in a while.

"Welcome... Oh, Ron!" A charming smile placed neatly on her face, the daughter of the shop owner, Amelia, smiled at her regular customer and childhood friend. Ron smiled at the girl and went to an empty table with two seats nearby. Although his father mans the store in a daily basis, the long haired brunette helps him in the counter. Sometimes, she would even make some products and she would usually give him free samples of it. With her teal eyes and bronze complexion, she's a really pretty girl with an exotic flair. Aside from Adrena, the freckled teen treated her as his second older sister, minus the double personality.

She got out of the counter and sat on a chair and said "Long time no see." Ron laughed lightly and said "Yes... you haven't been at the store much lately. Your dad said you've got so many club activities like with the fencing club. As far as I recall, you said you were the captain, right?"

He saw her nod, not noticing the slight strain on her smile as she did "Yeah, I couldn't say no. The previous lead... captain really wanted me to. But I can quit being captain now, so I'll have more free time. So what are you here for today" She had been an integral part of his childhood, so they usually have some small talk whenever they had the chance to meet. "Oh, right. I came here on Middleton High business." He brought out the Pickleworks poster to her.

"Oh, the Pickleworks festival. So you're the one doing that. You can post it over there." Amelia pointed at the open space, to which Ron thanked her. When he finished pinning it, he then asked for permission "Is it okay if I wait here for a bit? I'm meeting someone here."

The long haired brunette smiled at him and answered affirmatively "Oh, I see. I'll go make some coffee, then." The girl went inside and made the hot beverage while the blonde teen waited on his seat. After a few minutes, she appeared from the room, holding a tray with two mugs of coffee. She set it on top of the table and gave his cup to him. When they took a sip, they both let out a sigh of relief. Enjoying her short break, Amelia asked him "Phew... So, who are you meeting with?"

"Possible." Ron murmured while looking on the outside, waiting for his partner, not noticing that Amelia's mug went still in midair.

"Um... I must have misheard that just now. What's her name?" Amelia smiled once again after checking her ears if her hearing is still alright. She took a quick sip of the black substance, trying to fight of the chill crawling on her spine. The boy, on the other hand, didn't shift his sight and answered nonchalantly "Kim Possible."

And in an instant, the contents in her mouth went outward, causing Ron to involuntarily lean back and avoid the liquid. Stuttering, she quickly stood up and grabbed some cloth to clean up her mess "Ah-ah-ah! I-I'm very sorry!" She wipes the stains on the table frantically, making the blonde teen concerned for her. "So, um... I don't know if I can trust my ears anymore. So this Kim Possible... Is quiet and nice like you, right?" Amelia hoped for the third time that her suspicion is false, yet fate seemed to have something different in store for them.

"She's the leader of the delinquents in school."

This time, her legs seem to lose control and went down onto the table, which in turn went down towards the floor together with her mug. "Uh... Amelia, are you alright?" Now with concern flowing through his words, he helped her stand the shaking girl up, to which she responded with "I-I-I-I'm sorry! Aaaaaahhh... Today's my peaceful day off! Why is that name following me here, too?" And before he could ask what she meant, the door went wide open. Amelia's eyes went saucers when she saw the visage of the last girl she wanted to see inside the store.

"Ron!? You here!?" The booming voice of Kim Possible rang around the room. Amelia didn't have to think on what she should do next. She sprinted back towards the employee's room behind and hid. Meanwhile, the redhead went near the bewildered boy and said "The was that? Whatever... I'm here, Ron. Where does the old lady live?"

Ron shook out of his stupefied state and said "O-Okay. This way. I'll be going now, Amelia. Thank you for the coffee. I hope you get well soon!" Kim was confused to whoever he was talking to until she heard the shrill female voice shouting back "P-P-P-P-P-P-Please come again!" The two went out of the store feeling a bit perturbed. Ron thought that his childhood friend is acting strangely, and so he wished her well. Meanwhile, back in the shop, Amelia looked frightened and chanted "Please never come back again! Please never come back again! Please never come back again! Please never come back again!"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

While The duo went off towards the old lady's house, Bonnie and some of her generals were wandering around the same parts of the residential area. While most of Food Chain's forces were going about their tasks, The short brunette took it to herself to find some sort of countermeasure to insure her win against the Bloody Fox. When they turned from the intersection, they were surprised to see Kim walking with one boy, to which Bonnie assumed as one of her members. "That's... Possible! Hey, what are you guys sitting around for? We're following them!"

Jennie groaned from the sidewalk which where she was sitting on and complained "Whaaaat? We're done for today, y'know." Tara, meanwhile, went under the shade of the tree and added her own two cents "And besides. we're gonna die if we go up against Kim Possible when we're this tired." Emmie looked over the retreating form of the rival group's leader and murmured "Uh... Agh! Possible's holding some kind of basket with a file in it, let me tell ya!" The three shuddered at the thought of the redhead wielding the sharp object like a weapon.

Bonnie can't help but mutter at her own generals "You chickens!... But, your right, it's not a good time. We should go after her once we've found her weakness... Kh. If only the Angel of Destruction is here..." Bonnie thought of her new general and appreciated her efficiency about taking jobs. She believed that things would've gone better if she's with her right this moment. On the other hand, Emmie thought of the one beside the infamous delinquent and asked "By the way, who's that guy who was with her again? Feels like I've seen him before. He came out of that store over there."

The other three looked at where she was pointing at and saw the store named 'Rodriguez' in front. Bonnie knew about the place and so she ordered "Emmie, go look into it." The burly woman grinned and walked towards the store.

Meanwhile, Amelia finished cleaning up the area since she made a mess in an embarrassing way, in front of her childhood friend no less.  _"I need to calm down. That kinda stuff doesn't happen often. A break is all I need... Yes. I need to enjoy the peace and quiet."_ She thought while trying to settle down behind the cash register. When the door swung open, she smiled and greeted the incoming customer, "Yes, yes. Welcome!" The sight of the next person inside the store made her heart stop the second time.

Amelia stared at the big woman in front of her. The chill from earlier went back for a vengeance, and she almost balked at her cursed luck. The two stared far longer than they expected until the long brunette let out a sigh and bowed her head. "I see... Peace isn't to be granted to those who have steeped themselves in the charge of the battle... I-I'm sorry, Dad. Amelia will be leaving home today." The girl were on the verge of crying, thinking that all her actions had finally came back to her. All that she's waiting for is the confirmation coming from the big woman herself.

"W-Wha... What delicious looking fried chicken, lemme tell ya!"

The brunette felt like her entire world stopped for a moment. On the other hand, Emmie was grinning like a madman at the sight and stench of the fried chicken that was being displayed on the counter. "Miss, how much for this?... Hm? I feel like I know you... Well, whatever, lemme tell ya! Wrap up all this fried chicken here. I'm buying everything you got!"

Relief washed through her veins and a gracious smile blossomed on her face. "Y-Yes!... If I'm a good girl, miracles do happen!"

* * *

_Neighbor's house, next to the Stoppable Household..._

"Meow!" The cat mewled happily while rubbing its head against the old woman's chest, making her squeal in giddiness. It didn't take long for the duo to reach the place, and the redhead mused that the place looks fine for the cat to live in. Rubbing her hand with her thighs, she asked "W-What do you think? You like it?"

The elder woman smiled at the girl and answered "Of course, I'd love to take care of this cutie. Is it okay to have her?" Kim nodded her head and spoke "Yeah, that would be great... Please take care of her." The older woman nodded her head and placed the cat back inside the basket and went to her rocking chair. "Okay. You're name's Kim, right? You can come see her anytime you want. You, too, Ronald. Whenever you feel like to pet the cat, then my door's open for you... So, what's her name?"

"Name? Uh..." Ron looked over towards the younger girl while picking up the cat and played with it for a bit. Kim closed her eyes and shook her head negatively "I haven't given it one. Giving it one would've made it harder to say goodbye." The grandmother nodded her head and asked "I see. Well, we'll need to give her a name. What should it be?" The three racked their heads, coming up of something they want to name the feline. Ron thought of the day the delinquent picked up the cat, and unconsciously blurt out the first thing in his mind.

"Love."

Two pairs of eyes shifted towards him, making the older one curious, while the younger one embarrassed. Ron thought it fitted the cat more and so he repeated his answer "I think her name should be Love. Is that okay?" The wizened female laughed heartily and approved of his answer "Oh my, what a fashionable name. I think it's cute. Is that okay, Kim?"

Kim looked at the kitten, whose head is curiously turned while looking at her. A deep sense of happiness suddenly bloomed inside, making her smile that much brighter. "Y-Yeah... Yeah! Ahah... Good for you. That's an amazing name!" Ron let go at the cat, which made the animal to crawl towards the smiling girl. She crouched down and scooped her from the floor and nuzzled her nose "Right, Love?" The cat meowed happily while pawing at her nose.

The grandmother laughed happily while Ron blushed hard from the scene.

The sky was now dark when the two went out of the house. They stayed a bit to play and drink tea with the grandmother. Feeling refreshed, Kim practically skipped her way towards the gate, making said boy to watch her with amusement. "It's getting dark out. Are you going to be okay?" The redhead, on the other hand, frowned at him and made him remember by saying "Who the hell do you think I am?"

The boy wanted to smack his head on the nearest pole or tree when he realized who he was talking to. Although his grandfather hammered into him the basic manners of walking a girl to his home, in the delinquent leader's case, it would only end up as a rude gesture. Although thankfully, Kim looked like she didn't mind the lapse of judgement. They were staring at each other for a bit before she suddenly asked "... Hey, about tomorrow... I guess we need to clean up the cat posters that we posted together with the Pickleworks one since we've already found someone."

Ron nodded and said "Yeah, we'll clean up the posters tomorrow."

The redhead smiled at him and said "Seriously, thanks for your help today. If it wasn't for you, I don't think I can find a suitable place for Love as easily as today." And with that, Kim started walking and waved her hand to the boy. He returned the gesture until she was out of their sight. The day had been hectic, but it was enjoyable for the blonde.  _"I've spent a day with Kim."_ He smiled at the thought while going inside his own house to prepare dinner for her sister.

Unknown by the two, Bonnie had watched the whole scene and looked over the poster on the pole she was hiding on. She felt like some pirate striking some buried treasure. The brunette heard the conversation and learned the fact that her rival put up those posters all day long. Staring at the Pickleworks festival poster, a sinister plan started to form on her head. She smiled wickedly at the thought before trudging back towards the hideout.

"Pickleworks Posters, eh?... So that's what you've been up to. Hmm... I think I've found your weakness."


	11. A Lie To Hide Another Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a triple treat to cap off the stories I have currently published! From this moment, this one is as updated as the one I have in FFNet, so there'll be no discrepancies this time! Thank you to those who are reading this here. I think I've come to love this site ever since I started to learn the ropes on writing here. Leave a comment if you want to give me some feedback. :)

Although there's no school on Sundays, Ron still woke up at 8 as usual.

Peeling off the arms of his sister who climbed and slumbered on his bed, he stood and does his usual morning routine before coming down stairs. Yesterday has been quite a long day for the blonde. Even after he went home, his beloved sibling went hot on his case the entire night, muttering about another woman's scent on him. And although his sleep is shorter than average, he felt unusually refreshed and energized, probably because he's excited for today.

After washing his face and brushing his teeth, he slid down the stair handle and made sandwiches for breakfast. He cooked corned beef and let slices of bread inside the toaster. After some light saute, he placed the corned beef with a piece of lettuce in between two slices, then added some mayonnaise and a pinch of pepper.  _"Hmm... I'll make some for Shego, too. She might be hungry so I should make some extra."_ Ron mused while cutting the sandwiches into triangles.

When he was finished preparing, he then went to the coffee maker and made himself some little Jamaican Blue Mountain coffee. Although it is a bit pricier than the conventional blends, the blonde wanted to use it since he's in a good mood. He puts the beans in the grinder and turned the knob until the contents were all grounded up. He poured some hot water into the coffee maker and let the machine takes it course in dripping the hot steamy beverage.

"Can I eat these?" The voice broke his tranquil silence, but it wasn't unwanted, since the freckled teen knew who it was. He turned around and smiled "Please do. The plate with the flower patterning is yours... Oh, would you like some coffee?"

Shego shook her head while munching on her share of sandwiches "No thanks. I'd rather have something sweet to drink like soda." That made the blonde teen to go towards the refrigerator and offered "Well... We do have some ginger ale left here. You want some?" Upon her approval, he grabbed a bottle and gave it to her. She quickly opened it and downed most of the contents in one gulp. "Thanks!" She uttered before standing up and went to the window.

Ron didn't realized she was already gone when he was finished collecting the dripped coffee from the maker.  _"Wait, what!? She's gone... The door's locked, right? Looked like she really wanted to just come in to eat when she wants to, like I said she could..."_ He shrugged his shoulders eventually and started enjoying his high-class coffee with his breakfast.

"Now it's time." Finishing up his food, Ron muttered to himself as he entered the bathroom once again. He brushed his teeth once again, changed into the clothes he picked out, then went downstairs to look at the mirror, checking his hairstyle. Ron pondered while his fingers dance around the hair. The blonde never really give much thought on his appearance, but for today, he wanted to look presentable. He grabbed some wax and started swishing his bangs on one side.

So into his styling, he haven't realized that his sister is already staring at his back with a repulsed reaction "What are you doing? Gross."

Not turning around, Ron answered "Good morning, sis... I guess being stylish has to be a habit. It doesn't really work to try to do it all at once." Adrena grumbled while walking towards the dining table where her food is waiting for her "Yeah... So why are you styling your hair? You never do that except there's something important for you that's happening. Wait, are you going out today with a girl too-"

"Yes." And before she could finish her question, Ron answered easily. If he only had his head turned, he would already see the impending danger. The elder Stoppable clenched her fist while trying to control his already rampaging temper. She was about to lash out however when Ron finally turned around, feeling proud of his work. "So, what do you think?"

All of her anger were completely washed away now that she's face to face with her freckled brother. Although he's not billboard model material, he is still quite the looker, leaning more into the boy-next-door cute type. Adrena fought the gasp tryting to erupt from her mouth when she felt his face move a bit closer. All of the tension was completely unknown by the blonde, who innocently asked "I don't look weird, right?" It took her a moment before she could reply "I-I think you're fine."

With that, he went out of her personal space and gave her a grin "That's good. I'll be going then. Breakfast's on the table." Adrena just nodded dumbly as she watch him go out of the door. The entire house went completely silent, with only the grandfather clock the only source of noise. The elder blonde heaved a long sigh before bringing out her phone and punched some numbers. When the call was picked up by the other line, she quickly said:

"Hello, Amy!? We're going out to drink! Right now!... That's right, it's 9AM! So what!?..."

* * *

_Possible residence..._

Like Ron, the infamous redheaded delinquent is also busy fixing up her appearance, this time with her makeup. After applying some light powder, she looked over her work and pondered whether it is good or not. "Is... this fine?... I wish I used makeup more often. I have no clue what to do... Hmm? I feel like my hair's standing up here a little." She picked up the brush on the drawer and started combing her long auburn mane.

"You're dressed up even more than you were yesterday..." A feminine voice broke her trance. Kim let out a squeak of surprise and blurted "Fwah!? What the hell, Mom? It's the same as yesterday- Agh, what are you wearing!? Don't come out dressed like that!" Her pitch went an octave higher when she noticed her mother's state of dress, or undress in this matter. She had a headband with a crudely cut-out cardboard with drawn cat ears attached on top of it. Besides her rather revealing lingerie, that was the only thing she's currently wearing.

Anne laughed at her beet red daughter and apologized "Oh, sorry. This was James' request last night. He was so sad about the cat, so I said I could be his kitty he could play-" Her saucy explanation made the teenager to shriek out in aghast. "AHH! AHHH! AHHHH! Don't say it, Mom! TMI! TMI!" The matriarch just shook her head and asked "And so? You seem more worried about your hair than you were yesterday."

The mother walked and sat on the top of the desk. Kim didn't mind it except for the fact that some parts of her body where the sun doesn't normally shine on is dangerously close on going out of her skimpy clothes. The younger redhead swore her undergarments is riding up very steeply. "Gh... That's not true."

"So you've become an adult, Kimmie. Your father's happy, but I tiny bit sad." A masculine voice then murmured behind them. Kim shifted her eyes to greet his father when she stopped midway "You're saying stuff like that too, Dad? I told you guys, I'm not... Ahhhh! You too, Dad!? What the hell are you even wearing!?" Her head felt like it was already spinning wildly from the sight of her father, who is in a ripped mouse onesie, showing off from his abdomen all the way down under, just barely above of his private parts.

Anne winked at him sensually while the daughter is on the brink of hyperventilation. "I might not be wearing much since it is ripped, but look, I think I'm still adequately covered." Shaking her head, Kim retorted with an exasperated tone "That's the classic pervert line!"

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea. Anne here ripped my clothes last night, and I didn't want to appear before my teenage daughter wearing nothing on top." He explained while trying to hold on to the onesie from falling apart. The young redhead let out a deep sigh and muttered "So you're a pervert because of your misguided love for me... I don't care anymore. I don't have much time, so I'm going. Bye, Mom, Dad!" Kim grabbed the bag beside her and went towards the door.

But, before she could get out, her mother called her "Have a good time... Oh, Kim, just a second." She motioned to the teen to go near her. And when she did, she swished her bangs to the other side. The neuro-scientist smiled at her work and said "There you go. You look much cuter."

Kim blushed lightly and muttered a short thanks. For the second time, she was reaching for the door knob when her mother called again "Oh, one more thing. Could I borrow your school uniform?" James rubbed his chin and murmured "I wonder if there's some way I could get a hold of a male school uniform..." Her blush receded and a glare went back in place. "I'm going!" She shouted at her chuckling parents and slammed the door.

* * *

_Old shopping district..._

It was just 9:20 when Ron reached the entrance to the shopping district. There's about 40 minutes left before their ETA, and the blonde wondered if he left a bit too early this time.  _"There's no use thinking about that. Might as well wait for her."_ His resolve resumed and went under the imposing arc's shade.

The place is just as crowded as yesterday since it's still the weekends, and Ron trusted his eyesight in finding her within the sea of customers. While watching the passerby, however, he felt something weird from his back. It felt like someone was staring at him tightly that he could even feel the heaviness of the gaze. But when he turned around, the gaze suddenly vanished. Scratching his head, he went back to waiting for the redhead.

A couple of meters away from him, meanwhile, a group of suspicious people, all wearing their white trench coats, hid behind the wall while silently observing their target. One man had his brows furrowed while following every step the blonde takes "So that's Ron Stoppable... Is it really okay to watch him this close?" Another one piped up and said "We should be a little on the skittish side for stuff like this, you know."

"I won't say that I can do it. But I have to!" Subtlety isn't exactly the word people use to describe delinquents, and the henchmen were quite unsure if they can even accomplish the task on keeping an eye on the boy as discreet as possible, but they were under orders by their leader, and so they must follow it unless they want to invoke her wrath. The female of the group rubbed his shoulders and whispered some words of encouragement "Don't worry. You can do it, dear."

The man smiled at her and was about to thank her when their handheld radio suddenly spoke up. "Shut up with the idiotic chitchat over there!" The entire group scrambled from the booming voice of their leader. The woman picked up the radio and reported "Q-Queen B, we've found Ron Stoppable. We will now begin pursuit."

"Right. Make sure you don't lose sight of him. Don't let him see you either. There has to be something special about him. He might become the chink in Possible's armor." The delinquent nodded, taking mental notes from what she said. "Roger. We will follow, then report back." And with that, the call ended. She then faced the rest of the surveillance group and announced "All right, enough chitchat. Let's follow him."

The rest of the group nodded. When they were about to leave their hiding place, however, they found themselves face-to-face with the last person they ever wanted to face. And in a matter of seconds, they are already flying high into the sky before tumbling back to the ground. In an instant, the entire group's consciousness faded without a chance to even let out a word. On the other side, Shego rubbed the back of her head in confusion and stared at the visage of the boy standing behind the welcome arc:

"What's he being followed for, anyways?... Well whatever!" She decided to let him be for the time being.

It didn't take long for Ron to wait any longer because a few minutes later, he finally took sight of the infamous Bloody Fox. Ron waved his hands high up for her to see. "Yo." Kim waved her hand while walking towards him. The freckled teen smiled back at her and greeted "Good morning. You're early today, too."

She nodded her head while answering his query "Yeah, I like to be at least five minutes early. You got here early yesterday, so today I tried to come five minutes earlier." The answer made the male to raise his brow in surprise. "Well, if that's the case... then why are you always barely in time for classes?"

Her brows furrowed a bit and said "I try not to come to school when there are still a lot of people around. Things get crowded at the school gates whenever I show up... I wish they'd stop that already. It's embarrassing." And when he asked why she can't tell them to stop, Kim responded with "It's a bit hard to tell them that because they're doing it out of respect for me."

The boy nodded silently, realizing the downsides of being the most popular delinquent in Middleton's history.  _"Looks like being a leader of a delinquent army has its own share of problems..."_ He mused mentally while walking beside her. The clock strikes at ten when he suddenly spoke up "Okay, then. Let's go get those posters." Kim nodded and went to work. Although they've put up the cat posters yesterday, the fact that they've already found someone to take care of the feline makes these irrelevant, and so they decided to clean them up.

Surely, it is a task that one person could do easily on their own, but last night, Kim suggested that they do this together, to which Ron was more than happy to oblige. The gentle wind breezed throughout the area, making the female teen to shiver a bit from the coldness "Two days in a row of good weather." She murmured with a gentle smile adorning her face. Ron nodded and said "Yeah. It's supposed to be rainy, too."

Another gale went past by, causing the delinquent leader to stretch out her arms comfortably, as if trying to hug the wind. "Nnggggh~ The wind feels great." The bliss on her face made the boy to blush. When she realized he was staring at her, she asked if he was alright, to which he shook his head and motioned her to get back to walking. Every little thing she does just seemed to captivate him more and more, and Ron can't fight it.

"So you know how we were looking for someone to take the cat in because of my dad's allergies? He ended up being the saddest out of all of us when he heard we found someone." Kim recalled the events on the dinner table, where her father is still forlorn about the animal, even though he can't be close to the feline for long. All the while she's talking, the freckled teen kept staring at her, trying to bask at her beauty. Ron had been looking at her far more than he did yesterday.

Yesterday for Ron felt like the two were just walking next to each other out of doing their respective jobs at the same time. This time, however, the mood is more relaxed. It felt closer to a casual walk between the two rather than a chore. Kim notices him looking at her and said with a blush forming on her cheeks "W-What are you staring at me for?" Ron staggered for a bit and stammered out an apology "S-Sorry."

The two were standing still, eyeing each other, vividly aware of each other's existence. Kim looked like she wanted to say something, but all it ends up is short gasps and incomprehensible mutterings. On the other side of the spectrum, the boy is handling things worse. He knew he needed to say something to break the awkwardness, but his mind is still in the gutter. It seemed like an eternity has passed since they started staring at each other when they heard a booming voice:

"GET THE HELL OUT OF THE SIDEWALK! YOU'RE BLOCKING THE WAY!"

The two were instantly shook from their reverie and quickly apologized from the seething store owner. They seem to stand right in front of the store and they were turning his customers away. Ron went to him and said his apologies, to which the owner quickly accepted since he knew the boy. When the freckled blonde return, he saw the furrowed face of the redhead. Kim said with a little stomp on her voice "C'mon! Let's get going already!"

Ron could only nod at her before going back beside her and started clearing the posters. And the biggest thing about today is that Kim Possible is letting it happen. The reason becomes clear to him as to why he's staring so much at her. This is the first time he was allowed to be a step closer to her than yesterday. That fact made him giddy inside as he entered the butcher's shop.

"You're taking them down already?" After explaining, the owner asked the blonde boy while pointing at the posters they just recently put up. "Yes, thank you very much." Ron nodded. The stores dispose of the cat posters for them, so they don't have to carry stuff around like last time. After putting it in the trash can, the butcher then pointed at the other poster and asked "And you'll be leaving the Pickleworks poster up?" to which he answered "Until Wednesday, yes. Thank you."

When they got out of the store, Kim puts her arms under her chest and said in an amazed tone "Man, you're really good at this." Ron's brow rose in question, to which she nodded eagerly. Walking down the aisle, she mulled over the date for the festival "Oh, yeah, the Pickleworks' on Wednesday... so there's only three more days."

"Yeah, it's actually pretty soon." Ron agreed to her statement. He's been on preparation duty, but they haven't done much for the most part, so it still evades his mind that the festival is already mere days near. Some of the city organizations like the homeowners association had already made plans, so work for the school were relatively light to the point that it felt like the student's helping with the celebration was more of a show rather than a necessary hand.

He turned back to the redhead and tried to change the topic slightly "You said your mom and dad met at the festival, right?" She smiled and answered with a hint of love in her tone "Yeah. They met there for the first time, and my dad proposed there, too."

"Huh, that's pretty cool." Ron murmured. For him, the Pickleworks is just some boring festival that's held every year, but apparently, it's an important event for the Possibles. "I'm looking forward this year, too... Oh." Both of them stopped in front of a particular flower shop. Kim remembered her somewhat embarrassing attempts on placing the poster yesterday. She was silent for a moment before she spoke to him "Ron, I've got this one."

The blonde boy looked at her determined eyes and relented "Okay. Give it another try." She gave him a small smile and started to slap her cheeks "Yeah... Let's go!" The redhead entered the shop with a lot of intensity, making the boy concerned if the girl on the counter would cry again. And it didn't take him a second to learn of what happened inside. "Welcome... Hiiih! M-M-May I help you?" The girl felt like her nightmare came back to grip her by the neck as the redhead took a moment before speaking.

"That poster for yesterday... We don't need it anymore... Bury it for me."

The cashier girl could only gape in confusion, afraid to let out her voice. Unfortunately for her, Kim's intensity went up a notch and practically yelled "But you keep the Pickleworks one up, you hear!?" She jumped in surprise from the outburst. Ron saw the girl eyeing the back door and thought it would be a repeat of yesterday so he went in for the save, but surprisingly, Kim cleared her throat and said softly "Uh... Ahem. We're going to take this one. down."

The boy mused with a small smile that the delinquent finally learned from her mistakes. The cashier's face soften considerably while realizing what she was hinting on "I see... Oh, the kitty one! You've already found an owner? That's great!" She smiled at the blushing redhead and handed over the poster to her. Kim felt pretty embarrassed, but was greatly relieved that things went smoother this time around "Yeah." Ron thanked the girl before the two made an exit to the shop. When they step foot on the asphalt once again, Kim let out a deep sigh.

"Phew... That still made me nervous. You're really something, you know that?" Kim commented making said boy to blush. "Oh, I'm just used to it." He pointed at the next store and tried to steer the conversation away from him. Kim only laughed at his futile attempts to not act bashful, but she relents and went to the next shop.

* * *

_Outside of the hideout, Rockwaller business district..._

While Kim enjoyed the time with her blonde friend, Bonnie went out of her hideout when she heard the bad news. Stomping her feet towards one empty alleyway, she voiced out her incredulity towards her phone "You lost sight of Stoppable!?" On the other end of the line, she could hear the groans of pain from the rest of the team tasked to follow the blonde. "T-There were unforeseen circumstances, you see... One second we were following him, then the next I found me and my team to be free falling down."

The brunette gripped her handheld device tightly as she shook in anger "You complete and utter idiots..."

"We didn't see who attacked us, but it was clearly to protect Ron Stoppable. He seems to have something like a bodyguard." The last tidbit made Bonnie ponder for a moment. She never expected him to have a bodyguard, but judging from her suspicion about the boy, things clicked into her mind. "A bodyguard? Does that mean Possible arranged for that? So then there really is something special about him... Where did Stoppable go?"

The girl on the other line responded with "As far as I could remember, they were about to head inside the old shopping district." Bonnie nodded at her report while replying "The old shopping district... I see. That lines up with my informants in Middleton High. I get it now. All right!"

She went inside her base with complete haste. She reached the handle of the big door and pushed it, causing it to hit the wall with a loud thud before rebounding back, earning the attention of everyone inside. With a massive grin plastered on her face, she gathered everyone to stand up and announced "We're going to the shopping district... We've finally found Possible's weakness!"

* * *

_Inside a restaurant, old shopping district..._

Ron finished going around the shopping district far earlier than yesterday since all he needs to do is tell the shop owners to take off the cat posters away. After the final one took off the cat poster, they decided to grab some lunch on the restaurant they ate yesterday. Ron ordered some roast pilaf while Kim got herself some Caesar's salad. When the food reached their tables, Ron quickly dig in, not noticing the redhead staring at it until later.

"Hey, is something the matter?" The question made her shake out of her reverie and managed to blush a bit. "N-Nothing." Kim waved her hand, trying to diffuse his probing, but to the freckled teen, her actions felt a bit forced. The two ate in completely awkward silence, with only the sounds of utensils hitting the plate the source of noise. Ron swore if the air conditioning is still running since he could feel his entire body to sweat from the heat. And based on how Kim fidgets a bit, he mused that she felt the same.

Ron tried to rein his consciousness from falling  _"Come on, Stoppable, get your head in the game! I've talked to Kim multiple times for the past few days, so this should be no big. It's just the two of us in this nice and cozy restaurant, sharing lunch... Wait, could it be... Do we look like a couple on a date?"_ His eyes shift all around the place, and like a light bulb switched on, he started to become conscious about himself. The blush forming on the top delinquent's cheeks wasn't helping him either.

And before he could let himself drown from overthinking things, the blonde male tried to form a new conversation "Uh, looking forward to the Pickleworks?" Kim nodded and replied "Yeah. Does the preparations committee do anything on the day of the festival?"

He shook his head negatively and answered "No, that's handled by the neighborhood association. The day after tomorrow's the last day for the students." His answer made the girl let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, okay. Heheh... Then let's have a ton of fun." The smile made his heart stop for a moment, but he eventually gave out a smile back. It seemed like his plan of taking the awkwardness earlier is a success based on the now comfortable silence they now share.

"So what do we do for the last stages of preparing for Tuesday?" Kim asked after taking a sip from her drink. Ron rubbed his chin in thought "I don't know... I doubt it's anything major, though." Kim's smile faltered slightly, but she's still cheerful nonetheless "Okay, I hope I can do something to help. And if it's like the poster stuff we did yesterday, I could do it with you again, Ron."

He approved of her thought. Kim seemed to like nothing more than to be involved with the Pickleworks preparations, and if he were to be honest, he would like to work with her again. "I'll try to make sure to get work like that, then."

The two went on with the idle talk until they finished eating. After leaving the restaurant, Ron relished the gentle breeze sweeping throughout the suburb while rubbing his stomach with a satisfied smile. Like usual, the food was awesome, not to mention the added bonus of eating with the Bloody Fox made the entire eating much more memorable. He looked at the smiling redhead, who is also enjoying the breeze, and asked "You're fine with following the same route as yesterday, right?"

"Yeah. We can start with-" Her answer were cut short when a motorcycle suddenly went dangerously close to them in speeds clearly violating state law. Kim nimbly dodged it while dragging the boy with her. And before she could ask him about his well-being, a feminine voice called out to her hungrily.

"KIM POSSIBLE! WE'VE FINALLY FOUND YOU!"

She didn't need look back to see who it was, especially when her entire gang has her surrounded. When Ron regained his senses, the first thing he notices is Kim glaring at the brunette he first saw on the small park. He remembered her as the one whose breakfast was stolen by Shego. On the other hand, the redhead muttered in agitation "Ugh. What a pain in the ass."

Bonnie, however, just laughed wickedly at her and started "Hahaaah! And you're with Ron Stoppable. That's perfect! Looks like my guess was right on the money." Kim let out a sigh and let out a mutter "I'm not in the mood to deal with you today." to which the brunette retorted "It's not like we care about your mood when we have to deal with you."

The boy started to sweat while eyeing the people all around him and thought about the possibility of things escalating into a blown-out fight. He remembered those white coats as Food Chain's uniform back when they marked up the school grounds the other day. This is the first time he's sees them close, and what's worse is that they seem to have brought plenty of subordinates this time around. A short girl then went near the boy and said "I was wondering what kind of guy would be with Possible, but he's not that impressive, y'know... Heh! We've met before. I'm the Blue Bitter Orange Flower, Jennie the Wailing Banshee!"

Ron smiled at her and went near her, basking on her cuteness "Yeah, long time no see... Is that big girl from before not here today?" His hand reached the top of her head and started petting her, making said girl to blush from the sudden affection. "Emmie had something to do... W-Wait, um... d-don't pet me... Heeyy..." Although her words seemed like she hates it, unconsciously, she leaned her head more into his head. Ron shifted his eyes to the masked woman who was staring at him with a serious gaze.

_"I think I know who this one is..."_ With his brows furrowing tighter, he took a step closer to the Angel of Destruction and stared at her, making said girl to flinch and avoid his eyes. He tilted his head sideways and wondered her identity while keeping her on his sight. The other delinquents were shocked to see the esteemed ex-leader to back down from him of all people. "W-What's with this guy!? He's staring down at the Angel of Destruction like she's nothing! She's even getting pushed back!"

Kim shook her head and went back to Bonnie, who was slightly perturbed from the scene "So, what do you want?" Bonnie, on the other hand, just smirked at her and pointed at the formed army all around and retorted "Hah! You sure you want to take that attitude with me?"

No matter how much Ron tried to downplay the situation, he can't shake off the feeling of being in the middle of a powder keg. He slowly went behind the Bloody Fox as she glared at the group who is now sporting a vicious grin on their faces. Ron looked around the area in hopes for an opening, but every alleyway is sprawling with delinquents on white trench coats. They can't run away like yesterday. Kim, on the other hand, stared at the grinning brunette and warned "You want me to make you cry again?"

Bonnie balked at that and shouted "Ahh!? The hell do you mean I cried !?" The redhead smiled a sinister smile and answered "You cried and ran away when you came to school the other day, remember?" The insult wasn't taken lightly and the Food Chain leader growled "I didn't cry and I didn't run away!"

"She was crying, right?" Kim asked Ron, who was slightly shaking from fear. He did let out his response eventually "I wasn't watching from up close, but it definitely wouldn't have been surprising in that situation." The group started to break into murmurs, thinking about whether the brunette truly cried or not. Bonnie's vein on her forehead popped from agitation and yelled "Wait a minute! Don't just believe what they're saying!"

Kim's brow rose and said in an offhanded manner "But you were really crying." Bonnie curled hand went tighter and flat out denied "I wasn't crying! I wasn't crying, I swear!" Ron let out a sweat drop while watching her shake in indignant anger. Although she may seem to say the truth, the fact that her way of denying Kim's claim make her look like she's actually crying. Bonnie released a sigh while shaking her head "Ghh... Dammit! You're not gonna be that cocky for much longer!"

The redhead waved her hand dismissively "Sure, sure, fine. So what do you want? We're busy." With that, the brunette finally snapped and let said "Don't you brush me off! Fine, if you wanted it that way... You there! Your name is Ron Stoppable, right?" She pointed at the stupefied blonde slightly cowering behind the redhead. Bonnie continued after earning their silence "I've done my research on you. I hear you two were together all day yesterday."

In a matter of seconds, all of the whimsical feeling was gone, and what's left is a serious emotion plastered on Kim's face. "Well aren't you up to date." Her mutters made the brunette smile wickedly and replied "Food Chain's the largest group in all of Middleton, you know. I've got countless moles in Middleton High. It seems you're quite the celebrity, Ron Stoppable."

Ron raised his brow from the sudden praise but didn't speak. Bonnie continued on "Your grades are typical and your athletic ability is mediocre. You're a good friend of one Joshua Mankey, Middleton High's top scorer for mock exams, and your reputation throughout the school is 'He's a really good guy'." Kim's eyes narrowed at the flawless description. The fact that she could get specific information to almost every student in her school without her knowing made her beyond pissed.

The blonde boy, meanwhile, let out a groan and muttered "Ugh... Y-You're right that I'm not that good in sports, but I'm at least average when it comes to basic physical ability things like running." Bonnie didn't paid him any mind and went on "No particularly standout characteristics, but you're popular amongst your neighbors and classmates for never failing to greet them everyday..."

"My P.E. grades are bad because I'm not that good at ballsports and..." When Bonnie realized that their attention was not on her but to the lanky teen, she suddenly shouted at the top of her lungs, cutting him off "I don't care about that!" But the rest of the delinquents wasn't in favor with her.

Kim looked at Ron and asked "You're not good at ballsports?" The freckled teen replied "I'm not that coordinated with my hands."

One delinquent from Food Chain began to speak up and shared "Oh man, I kinda know what you mean. Like, basketball's tough, right?" His chocolate eyes brightened when he found another soul cursed with bad ballsport skills and nodded eagerly "Yeah. I'm good at playing defense, but when it comes to dribbling the ball, I always fail. The only thing I can be barely good at is football I guess." A few grunts of affirmation erupted within the group, sympathetic to the blonde boy.

The masked girl then piped up "Yeah, I remember you were having a rough time in the front line at that football tournament back in middle school."

"Yeah, I can't outrun the defenders of that class... Huh?" He was about to bask in nostalgia when he realized something wrong. As far as he was concerned, he doesn't know any masked girl during middle school. He was about to look at the Angel of Destruction but she quickly went out of his sight. Ron was about to look for her when Bonnie suddenly erupted "LISTEN TO MEEEE!"

All eyes went to the gasping brunette, who is glaring hotly at the blonde kid. Ron quickly apologized for it. "Hahhh... Hahhh... This guy wreaks havoc on my momentum. Anyway, Ron Stoppable. The most notable thing that's happened to you lately... Is that you were chosen to be a part of the preparation committee for the Pickleworks festival with Kim Possible!"

Kim gritted her teeth from the revelation while Ron's face went pale white. Bonnie continued with "I saw you leaving the 'Rodriguez' deli store. You were putting up posters for the Pickleworks yesterday. Possible and Stoppable, together... Possible, the strongest delinquent in all of Middleton, together with some guy who she has absolutely no connection to, other than being classmates... Quite the boring thing to do, considering your stature, Normally, you'd just skip something like that."

The redhead tried to settle down her boiling emotions, even though the Queen B is hitting dangerously close to the truth. "S-So what?" She asked, making said girl to smirk back at her. "If you're helping with the preparations on your own... Then it must be because you're  _reeaaal_ excited about that stupid town festival."

_"This isn't good..."_ Ron's mind frantically think of anything that could salvage the situation. The brunette in front of him is definitely scary. While Kim and Shego instill fear through their might and blood lust, Bonnie employs a different tactic, and yet it is as effective as their glares. She had found out of their plans through bits of information. The way she analyzed everything to even reach her conclusion is extraordinarily insane on her part. The somewhat petty image of her earlier was easily replaced with a cunning predator. With eyes zoning unto the glaring redhead, she said "You get what I'm trying to say, right?"

Kim didn't spoke, but the way she's boring a hole on her with a glare speaks a lot about her feelings right now. Bonnie cackled evilly and warned "If you're looking forward to it, then I'm gonna roll in with my 300-strong Food Chain and smash this year's Pickleworks apart with everything I have!"

In an instant, the entire area felt the massive killing intent originating from the redhead. Hundreds of delinquents quickly shivered from the demonic look of Kim's face, except the Angel, who was only slightly shaken, and Bonnie who continued to laugh at her "Hahahahahah! That's right, that's right! Shocking, isn't it!?" She laughed off the killing intent while placing her confident gaze on the redhead. The smirk only made the Bloody Fox to growl lowly. "Bonnie... Why you..."

"Kukukuku... Food Chain is currently 300 strong. I'll be able to get fifty more by Wednesday. If 350 delinquents go wild all at once at your pathetic festival like that, the results are obvious, right?" Bonnie goaded at the teen, whose fist is clenched so hard that blood started to flow out of it. She closed her eyes and gave her an option "Of course, I don't have to do that, Possible. Food Chain only attacks enemies. We never lay hands on allies. O'll cancel my plans if you surrender to me! Right here, right now! I'll call it off if you agree to merge the Possible Corps into Food Chain! Well?"

Ron went beyond aghast from her cheap tactics while Kim continued to glare at the brunette. Ron realized that Bonnie didn't want a fistfight from the get go. She used the information as blackmail for her to surrender. A deadly schemer, that is what he would describe the brunette, who was waiting for her answer with a collected smile on her face. She didn't swung any attack, but the infamous Bloody Fox stood still as if she was knocked out. It was far more effective than any physical contact.

_"That festival is important to her parents. Of course she wouldn't want it to be ruined. And to prevent that from happening... To prevent that..."_

When a thought struck him, he instantly light up and went into action. "Hear that, Kim? Good for you. Looks like we don't have to help out with the Pickleworks anymore. I guess we can skip now. Not like you ever wanted to do it in the first place." He tried to say as casual as he can.

The sudden statement made Bonnie rose her brows in inquiry. Ron smirked internally and thought  _"How about that? Bonnie never touched on the reason why Kim wanted to help with the festival. So that means that despite her confidence, this is all theorizing on her part. All we have to do is..."_ He faced Kim with a more determined face now and continued "There's no point in helping if the festival's gonna be smashed apart. And we won't have to do anything on Tuesday, either. Phew, that makes things a lot easier."

"W-What are you talking about, Ron? W... Oh!" It took a moment before the redhead caught on what he's trying to do. She was about to speak up when Bonnie cut in with a flat stare "... What a terrible act."

Ron's cheeks were flushed from embarrassment, realizing she quickly picked up what he was thinking. What Kim said next didn't help his case either "W-What do you mean act? It's true. I'm not looking forward for the Pickleworks." Bonnie look towards the redhead and asked dubiously "Do you really think you can fool me at this point? Why would you of all people help out with a festival if you're not looking forward to it?"

Kim was at a loss of words, but the blonde boy swoop in and took her attention to him with an answer "T-That was because she was just helping me out. We were picked to help out with the Pickleworks preparations, like you said. That's why she was helping me out with the preparations. Nothing more, nothing less." Ron hoped that she didn't notice how nervous he was, considering how fast he's speaking as of this moment. Bonnie stared at him and challenged him with another question "And why would Possible help you? She has no obligation to do that."

Ron stopped for a moment, trying to find a safe answer. His silence, however, made Bonnie to resume to her confident stride and continued to probe him "If you've got a reason why Possible would help you, then what is it?" For a moment, all the boy could do is to stumble out gibberish from his mouth, making the brunette to smirk wider. "See? You don't have one." Ron closed his eyes hard and tried to buy some time for him to think of an answer. "... I-I do! The reason is... uh... Kim Possible is helping me, because... Kim and I..."

Kim looked over him, concern washing from her eyes. Ron takes a look at her and the sight of her holding the kitten in the middle of the rain popped in his head. He remembered how beautiful she looked in contrast of the gloomy atmosphere, and how she changed the way he sees the world. And with that, he grabbed her by the shoulder, closed his eyes tight, and announced to everyone around the vicinity:

"Kim and I... We... WE ARE DATING!"

The entire group let out a gasp from the shocking news. Kim's eyes went wide as saucers and went still. Bonnie, on the other hand, didn't take the news very well, and let out a shriek "Excuse me!?" Ron wrapped his arm around her and pulled the petrified redhead close to him "We make for a good couple, don't you think?"

Food Chain's jaw dropped as they watch the blushing Bloody Fox struggling to keep composure as the blonde nobody gripped her. "Wha, R-Ron..." Kim murmured softly while trying to regain control of her body. Ron, meanwhile, continued on "I just had her to help me while we were out on a date yesterday. There's nothing strange about being together on the weekend if we're dating, right?" He looked over his partner and realized that Kim is in a stuttering mess.

The leader of the massive group, meanwhile, stared at the two and went into deep thought  _"That does make more sense. And I was wondering why they were together again today, too. They should've been done with the Pickleworks posters yesterday... Now wait a second!"_ She stared at her rival with her face the same color as her hair went close to his ear and muttered "R-Ron... In front of others, like this!?" The brunette went slack-jawed and mentally screamed  _"She's acting bashful!? Is this really Kim Possible!?"_

Jennie scratched her head and commented "Oh man. They really might be dating, y'know." Her leader mentally nodded at her claim, while the Angel of Destruction just closed her eyes and thought  _"You're as bad at lying as ever, Ron. But..."_ She turned to Bonnie and said "That reminds me, I've heard rumors. About Middleton High's Bloody Wolf... Something about her recently getting a man."

The Queen B went wide-eyed with the news and blurted out "Seriously!?" Meanwhile, Ron was curious about the masked girl for helping him, rousing his interest at the long haired delinquent more. The group erupted into mutters once again, questioning their esteemed leader "Queen B... does this mean you got it wrong?" All eyes went to the shaking brunette whose mind is trying its best to find a way out of her predicament  _"Crap! My dignity is in danger! In this situation, um, um... I know!"_

With an idea forming in her head, she pointed at the blonde teen and shouted "Haahahahahah! You fell for it, Possible! And you, too, Ron Stoppable! You two are seriously telling me you're dating? I knew that right from the very start!" Everyone nearly went to the concrete floor from her incredulous statement. Bonnie cackled while explaining "All that Pickleworks stuff was just a bluff. I wanted to trick you two into saying it yourselves. You fell for it hook, line, and sinker!"

"That's amazing, Queen B!" Not long after, her subordinates started showering her with praises, making said girl to smirk at the two. Ron stared at her for a moment before he shouted in an exaggerated tone "Nooo, you got us!" Bonnie smiled wider at that and let out a laugh. There's no denying to him now: The girl in front of him is a bona fide idiot.

Kim, on the other hand, was looking at Ron and asked "Huh? What the hell is..." But before she could complete her question, Ron waved his hand and gave his answer "Just play along... So anyway, Kim, looks like we don't need to help with the Pickleworks anymore. We've got more time alone now." The redhead blushed at the implication and asked what he meant, but Ron prodded on and said "Let's have tons of lovey-dovey time together."

She instantly bristled at that "Lovey-dovey time!?" The blonde gave her a sigh and leaned in to her ear "Come on, play along."

Although slightly hesitant, the Bloody Fox decided to play along. "Huh? Okay... Lovey-dovey time... Yeah." Ron wanted to comment on how cute her flustered state is, but he quickly flushed it down. "But man, I never would've expected enemy delinquents to help us like this!"

"Now wait a second! L-Like hell I'm gonna help you! I told you, the Pickleworks thing was a bluff! We're not gonna do anything at that!" Bonnie shouted at them. And when the blonde boy asked if she's telling the truth, the brunette answered in her haughty voice "Of course not!" He mentally celebrated with his victory while the masked girl slapped her forehead and muttered  _"What an idiot..."_

The redhead, on the other hand, repeated her words slowly as she eventually realizes its implications "She won't do anything on the Pickleworks... Hmm... Mmm... Okay, I finally get it now." With a sinister smile washing away her blush earlier, she landed a hefty punch at the brunette, sending her flying a few feet away. Kim then turned to Ron and said "Thanks for the save, Ron." Said boy just stared to the place where Bonnie landed and replied "Sure thing. But let's stay away from violence, okay?"

Kim shifted her eyes towards the tense group, who started gripping their weapons tightly and smirked "Already too late. Now that they've messed with me this much... I'm gonna fucking kill them!" Her rival, on the other hand, went up and swept the dust on her shoulder, as if she hadn't received any devastating attack, and growled "Shit! You're back on your feet? What, pumped up 'cause your boyfriend's here?... That's right. I've found your weakness one way or another. You guys! CAPTURE STOPPABLE!"

Fifteen people instantly charged towards him. Ron swooped low and avoided their grapple and went behind the redhead, who happily took them on. For the next few seconds, all fifteen received numerous punches to their bodies, causing all of them to collapse. Kim Swiped the small drop of blood on her hand and grinned at the brunette, who palmed her face "Aaaaaghh, I forgot! She's stupidly strong! Angel!"

The masked girl went in between them quickly and readied her staff. The redhead smirked at the ex-leader and taunted "The Angel of Destruction... This is a good chance to settle the score between us." The long haired girl, meanwhile, let out a mirthless laugh and retorted "The Bloody Fox... I wished to avoid directly fighting you, but there's nothing that can be done." Kim went into her stance and waited with anticipation for her attack, but before the Angel could unleash her attack, Ron suddenly went near her.

"What's wrong, Ron?" Kim asked the blonde, who was staring intently at the masked figure. "I feel like I know this person." Ron answered without looking back. Kim watched with surprise when she saw the formidable long-haired brunette to step back from his gaze and let out a short excuse "I've just remembered something I have to do." And before she could blink, the Angel was gone, which was replaced by a small blue-haired girl with a chain in hand.

Jennie laughed and said "Hyaahaahh, leave it to me, B! I'm a chain user that's been called the second coming of the Middleton Scalpel! I'll show you how strong Chainwhip Jennie is, y'know!" The bluenette twirled the chains all around her, making the blonde boy to be impressed with her until she hit herself on the back of her head. Ron quickly rushed towards the small girl and asked "Are you okay!?"

He only got groans as a response. Kim then looked over their fuming leader, who by now is definitely not happy with her group. "God dammit! Every single one of you!" The redhead let out a sweat drop on their antics and muttered "I don't know if any of you guys should even be delinquents... Well, whatever. You're the only one left, Bonnie. You better be prepared!" The warning made her twitch in agitation and curse her luck. Ron thought she would leave the place, but the sudden gleam on the brunette's eyes told him otherwise.

"Kh... Tch, fine... I've been staying back 'cause being in the fight from the very beginning ruins my image. But it looks like I'm gonna have to do it myself." The blonde's breathing hitched when Bonnie released her killing intent of her own and took a step closer to the smirking redhead "Come at me, Bloody Fox. Invincible and undefeated, the goddess of fighting- 'Possible, the Patron of War'! As one of the Three Gods, leader of Food Chain, Middleton's greatest gang... I 'Queen of Pain Bonnie' am gonna take you on!"

His knees began to buckle from the sheer intensity their glares were releasing. There's no doubt in his mind that the brunette is one of the infamous Three Gods like Kim, and he's about to witness something colossal in scale. He was completely paralyzed when the two began charging towards each other. "HERE I COME!" Kim leaped and shouted while Bonnie went into the defense and yelled back "COME AT ME!"

When Kim landed in front of her, the area was instantly covered with smoke. The wind coming from the point of impact almost toppled everyone. When the dust settled, however, the result was as clear as the skies above. In just three seconds, the battle was heavily decided.

"Ghaaah!" The brunette twitched as her brain tried to overcome the overloading information from her pain receptors. Bathed in her blood, Bonnie let out a pathetic gasp as she try to get as much air as she can. Ron stared at the bloodstained Kim, who glared at the downed girl and muttered "I hate fighting her. My hands always get dirty." She wiped her bloodied hands after completely demolishing her opponent. The boy, meanwhile, asked incredulously "I thought she referred to herself as 'Queen of Pain Bonnie'?"

Kim pointed at her and answered curtly "There you go. She's in a lot of pain."

The boy only stared at her sorry figure, feeling a bit disappointed that the fight went over in an instant. In the back of his mind, he thought of them lighting the entire sky with their flashy attacks like all the anime he watched, so the result felt anti-climactic to him. "She was so intense before the fight though." The masked woman, meanwhile, went towards him and explained "The Three Gods each have qualities that put them at the top of Middleton's pecking order, but that doesn't mean they're all good at fighting."

He raised his brow at her and urged her to continue, to which the girl complied. "Strength, charisma, toughness, perception, and bloodlust. There are many traits that are important to delinquents, and which of those will lead to the top is something decided by the era. Bonnie's got charisma and perception up in sleeves, but that's what happens if she goes against someone who's maxed out in strength like Kim Possible."

Ron nodded and understood everything she said. "I get it now. Thank you very much for teaching me..." When he turned around, the masked girl was no longer beside him. He tried to look for her, but she's well hidden for him, and so he shortly gave up and went back to Kim, where he said "But I feel like this might've been overdoing it."

"She'll be fine." Kim waved off his concern with a wave. The boy looked at the twitching girl and back at the redhead and let out a dubious question "What? I know you're enemies, but I don't think you..." He was cut off when she pointed back at her. Ron gave her a glance and was in shock when he saw Food Chain's leader standing up, blood still on her face, clothes rumpled and dirtied, while gasping "Ugh... That hurt... IT DOESN'T HURT!"

The blonde teen jumped in surprise, while the redhead delinquent just chuckled at his reaction. "She revives after a few minutes, no matter how badly she gets beaten up." Her answer reminded him of a endgame level boss, making her a bit cooler in his eyes. Bonnie, meanwhile, glared at her rival and shouted "All right, let's continue! Come at me, Possible!"

Kim let out a groan and showed her hands until an idea struck her "Oh come on. I just wiped my hands... I know. I think I'll try out that special move I learned yesterday." Bonnie took a step back when she heard the word 'special move' and readied some countermeasures for her next attack. It took Ron a while before he got what she's hinting to. The redhead grabbed his wrist and shouted "Here goes, Ron!" And long before anyone could react, the two dashed away from them and started their 'special move'.

"Huh?... Huh!? Hey, where the hell are you going, Possible!"

Even though she realized that the duo were running away, she won't be able to catch up to them simply because she's still reeling from the injuries she received from the fight. There were some Food Chain ambushes along the way, but Kim made good use of the hustle and bustle of the shopping district to avoid them and push through. They hid in different places and ran around until they successfully evaded the entire group and left the area, laughing with Kim still holding on his wrist.


	12. (Not) Dating A Delinquent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a triple treat to cap off the stories I have currently published! From this moment, this one is as updated as the one I have in FFNet, so there'll be no discrepancies this time! Thank you to those who are reading this here. I think I've come to love this site ever since I started to learn the ropes on writing here. Leave a comment if you want to give me some feedback. :)

The sun's setting by the time the duo were able to relax.

"Haahhh! Man, I'm tired" Kim groaned in satisfaction when she sat on the bench inside the small park. They have run around the whole afternoon, since they were also busy taking care of the remaining cat posters outside the shopping district at the same time. Ron, on the other hand, nodded and looked over the picturesque view. The sky, the Rockies, and the city skyline all look pretty in the colors of the sunset. But all of those sights pale in comparison when he shifted his eyes towards the person beside him.

The redhead was giddy like a child and said "Running away's seriously great. It's easy and real satisfying." For some reason, the blonde felt like he was in a movie at it's climax for some reason. The way the light hits her face felt other-worldly. Her angelic smile made him stutter for a moment before giving his answer properly "Y-You still win when you run away. Especially if people are trying to fight you for no reason."

She held on to what he said and replied in wonderment "I never knew... Fighting's been boring lately, but... Now I know you can do stuff like this, too. I learn a lot when I'm with you." When she stared right towards his chocolate orbs, Ron felt his heart constrict for a moment. Her genuine feeling oozing from her emerald ones were more than potent to the freckled teen, who was having a hard time regaining control of his face, which looked like he's smiling for a long time.  _"S-She's prettier than the scenery around..."_ He muttered to himself.

They both fell into comfortable silence, enjoying the breeze as it comes. Kim shuddered lightly before smiling "Thanks for fooling them about the Pickleworks." Ron blushed from the compliment and rubbed the back of his head "I'm just glad that my bluff worked."

"I don't think I would've been able to do that. The Pickleworks might've been ruined if I was alone back there. I really do learn a lot with you. You're a dependable guy." She shook her head and explained while placing her slender hand on his wrist. The blushing mess of a blonde boy can't help but be mesmerize with her and said nothing. The redhead furrowed her brows slightly when she remembered one small tidbit from the earlier confrontation "But is it okay for you to say that you're dating me? That's gonna be annoying for you, right?"

His brow rose in question and asked "Annoying? How?" Her cheeks were stained with light pink when she answered his query "B-Because you said that someone like me's your girlfriend. You'd hate that, right? You know, uh, I'm a delinquent and, uh..."

Although remembering his sudden outburst in front of the entire Food Chain was embarrassing in itself, Ron can't help but smile while Kim continued stumbling on her words. As far as he's concerned, he was fully aware of her ever since that fateful moment right in this very park where they were currently lounging. The picture of her caring for the stray cat was etched in his mind, and quite frankly, he didn't want that to be lost in his memories. He closed his eyes and cut her off.

"I wouldn't hate that... I don't mind it, because... I like you."

His confession made her eyes go wide from shock. When the freckled teen realized what he has done, he stared at the shocked female while trying to control the monster blush erupting from his cheeks. He tried to backtrack from his earlier statement and corrected it "Um, I guess I could say... I'm interested in you."

Kim relaxed slightly and laughed unnaturally "Oh, ohh, right. Man, that surprised me... W-Well yeah, you're just interested with me. As if you'd like... YOU'RE INTERESTED IN ME!?" The mental gymnastics going on in their heads were enough to paralyze them. Kim stuttered while trying to regain back her motor skills "Y-You're... interested in me? S-So what you're saying is..." Ron tried to swallow the saliva forming inside his mouth, but it felt heavy like lead, and so it took him a moment to reply "Um, well, I guess you could say that I'm starting to like you."

"Like me..." Her breath was soft, but it was enough for him to hear. Her faces reddens further that he could tell that it has nothing to do with the sunset. Ron can't help but blurt out the first thing in his mind "I think you're cute."

Unfortunately for him, that only made him to grit her teeth from embarrassment and agitation. Her eyes narrowed and practically yelled at him "Are you an idiot!? I-I'm Kim Possible! I can control the delinquents in Middleton High. Someone like me that's known for being the best at fighting and someone weak-looking like you... We just don't suit each other. And I don't want to go out with anyone anyway. That'll just make people look down on me. I've got enemies all throughout Middleton, so you'll be in danger, and I've already bothered you enough with the cat and the Pickleworks, so I don't want to cause you any more trouble. Uh... And..."

Her anger from the start was easily flushed away and it turned into concern for the blonde, which made him a bit touched. He was never bothered with what she said, either. "It's not something that serious. I'm still only just 'interested in you' part though." He downplayed it a bit. Kim seemed to bought it and said "Huh? Ohhh, right... Right, of course. We only started talking the day before yesterday, anyway. Hahhh~ That surprised me."

She wiped the sweat on her forehead and leaned back to the bench. Although the freckled boy is the one who made the excuse, he still felt a bit weird. Kim let out a sigh then faced him, her earlier stuttering completely washed by her now determined stare "Okay, so you're fine with saying we're dating."

When she saw him nod his head, she shifted her gaze towards the horizon. "Then, um, is it okay... if I have you date me for a bit longer... until Wednesday, that is?"

"Sure, that's fine. I want the Pickleworks to succeed as well, after all." Ron answered automatically without thinking about any implication his choice might entail. When Kim smiled at his answer, however, he then began to think of it, and can't help but blush.  _"It's true that I don't mind it. But saying that 'I'm only interested' might've been a lie... I hope I can control myself while being her... boyfriend..."_ His mind kept reminding him, but the smile on her face kept making him forget.

After they decided to prolong their 'relationship' up until Wednesday, the two stood up and started walking. The red and orange hues earlier is now replaced with purple and dark blues. There's not much time left before the sun completely settles behind the mountain range. "What should we do at school?" Ron asked while walking beside the infamous redhead on a wide pathway.

Kim rubbed her chin in thought and murmured "Hmm, right. That's a bit difficult..."

"She said she had people in Middleton High, didn't she?" Ron remembered the brunette's warning, and as far as he was concerned, the fact that Food Chain can get close information on a whim made him feel a bit scared at them. Kim may fight them head-on, but Bonnie employs any tactic in her arsenal to secure her victory. It didn't matter if it wasn't a fair fight, all they wanted is the entire subjugation of Middleton's hoodlums, in whatever means necessary.

The redhead thought about the moles in their own school and replied "We'll have to make sure to pretend to be a couple in front of those people." Ron nodded at that and walked silently until he found out something missing from their gameplan "... But, we shouldn't let other people know."

She agreed to his statement and added "Right... And we definitely can't let my subordinates find out. Those idiots are proud being delinquents, so I don't think they'd approve of a normal guy like you. Especially when it comes to me. Worst case scenario, there might be guys who want to take you out behind closed doors. They all love that kinda stuff in gangster movies." The boy remembered his short encounter with the Possible Corps members in front of the vending machine. He shuddered at the thought and said "Let's make sure they don't find out."

He rounded up their plan and summarized "So, all in all, we have to act as if we're dating, but make sure that no one thinks that we're dating, right?" The delinquent female let out a sigh, but nodded nonetheless "Pretty difficult..."

"Let's just do our best. It's only for three days." Worst case scenario aside, Ron thought that they will deal with whatever that can happen after those three days. He would rather prepare for than fear for the unknown future. Kim, meanwhile, went silent and stood still. It took him a while before he realize that the redhead was behind him. He turned around and called out to her, but she kept silent. When he came near her, she looked into his eyes and said "Thanks, Ron. I'm really glad that you were my partner for the Pickleworks preparations."

Ron swore his heart leaped in joy from her words. He blushed intensely and rubbed the back of his head to calm his nerves. When he felt like he had control of his body, he grinned at her and ushered her to go back to their walk, saying nothing more. The two were in complete silence, but it wasn't awkward like earlier. Ron felt like he didn't trust his voice right now, but he supposed that there's no need for talk since he saw her also smiling softly in complete tranquil.

When they reached the intersection, she waved her hand to him and bid "I-I'm gonna go home, then." After he waved at her back, she then walked in the other direction and slowly disappeared in the busy streets full of pedestrians. The freckled teen, meanwhile, stared to where she last stood, his thoughts barreling down at him. The thought of him dating the infamous Bloody Fox, even though it was just pretend, made him happy. It is official:

Ron Stoppable is definitely liking Kim Possible.

He really wasn't sure if he was at the stage of crushing at her. He's still a hopeless romantic at heart, and so he still wanted to be sure about his feelings. But, there's no denying that he would drop everything to help her. Flashback to that very moment made his feeling solidify. With that in mind, he started walking back towards his home, his mind entering dreamland with him and a certain redhead the stars of the show. Ron let out a goofy smile at that.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Ron Stoppable. Even after they went their separate ways, the redheaded delinquent can't help but mutter his name. Walking down the busy aisle, Kim paid little attention to everything around her due to the fact that the blonde boy's name still weigh heavily on her head. Although he looks scrawny and gentle, he's the first one outside her family to have ever broke down the walls dividing her from the rest of the normal world. She's so used to dealing with street hoodlums that it felt very fresh whenever she had a chance to talk to him.

_"Ron Stoppable... For three days..."_ Kim can't help but be aware of him. Among all those who interacted with her, he stood out from the rest for obvious reasons. She shouldn't let him be dragged into her world, but his stubbornness proved to be hard for her, not because he's tough, but the peace she feels whenever he's around was too good for her to pass up. With him, she sees the world differently. The redhead fought back a giggle when she remembered the first time she ran away instead of fighting.

In his own way, he made her forget about her thirst for fights. It was also the first time she laughed genuinely.

Another thing she liked about the boy was his somewhat complex view on things. The first time she saw him, she thought he was nothing but a peace-loving idiot who would shy away the second she unleashes her chaotic nature. But evidently, that wasn't the case at all. Ron still wanted to talk to her even though he had seen a fair share of danger her world could give. The way he dealt with Food Chain earlier even surprised her. He's still a bumbling weird guy in her books, but she doesn't mind that. In fact, those traits started to grow on her.

Kim stopped when she saw the red light. If she was more aware of her surroundings, she would've muttered in agitation about the somewhat cramped condition. But all she did was blush while staring aimlessly while waiting for the light to turn back to green.  _"Ron Stoppable... For three days... He'll be my boyfriend..."_

Seventy-two hours. Stating today, he'll be acting as her boyfriend. It suddenly dawn on her about the implication of their plan. For the next three days, they would be lovers.  _"Three days... Ron Stoppable... Three days... B-Boyfriend... T-T-Three..."_ A shiver tingled down to her spine. She had no prior experience when it comes to the matters of romance. And more over, the one she'll be pretending to be with is no other than... When the light went green, the pedestrians were startled when they heard a girlish shriek.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!~~" A flash of red zoomed past them and went full speed away from them.

She reached the Possible household in no time. Kim stopped by the stairs to gather her lost breath when she heard her mother shout from the kitchen "Welcome home, Kimmie. Your father's already gone back to work. Oh, and Joss is here by the den."

The redhead heaved another sigh before entering the living room, not noticing her small cousin reading some magazines under the center table. When Joss realized that her leader was near her, she stood up quickly and smiled at her "Cousin Kim! Thank God you're not hurt! I'm so sorry. I heard that Food Chain came after you in the shopping district. We should've been there to protect you... Though, I'm sure ten or twenty Food Chain minions were nothing to you."

Kim said nothing, making said short brunette to look at her with concern "Kim? Is something wrong?" Still, no response were made, but the way her body shakes made Joss' concern for her cousin to grow. She watched anxiously as the redhead went into deep thought until she suddenly erupted "Aaaaaaaghh! The hell's with this!?"

Joss jumped in surprise and thought she was angry at her, so she quickly apologized "I-I'm very sorry! What was I thinking? It's easy, but right, there's no reason for you to bother with something like that..." Kim, on the other hand, doesn't even pay any attention to what she says and continued to mutter "My heart hurts... My face feels hot, too... What the hell did that asshole do to me!?" The freckled female teen watched with a mixture of awe and fear for the man who seemed to hurt the otherwise unreachable Bloody Fox.  _"What kind of monster managed to hurt Kim?"_

It took the redhead a moment before she realize that her cousin is with her. "Oh, Joss. You're here... Hey, Joss. This is a what-if, but..." The smaller of the two was piqued when Kim softly called her. She listened with rapt attention while the redhead teen tried to gather her words before speaking "If... W-What would you do if I started going out with someone?"

Anne, who just coincidentally went to the den, heard the question and smiled bemusedly at her daughter. Kim's cousin, on the other hand, went into deep thought.  _"Go out with someone?... Like out onto the rooftop?... I don't really care who it is that hurt her. They're not worth Kim's time."_ Nodding with her answer, she then said to Kim with menacing eyes "I'd gather the entire Possible Corps and kill 'em!"The answer didn't sit well with her and understandably replied with a shout.

"Whaaaaat!?"

* * *

_Stoppable's residence..._

Ron suppresses his urge to groan. Before he could even turn the knob of the door, he could already feel the exasperation coming to him the time he steps foot on this house. The younger Stoppable could already smell the stench of alcohol based on the few splotches of spilled beverage all over the front. All signs point to his sister being dead drunk again, and when he finally went inside, his suspicions were right on the mark as usual. He turned to the den and saw her lopsided smile while lounging on the sofa with a can of beer on hand.

"Welgome home~~" She hiccuped after giving him her greetings. Adrena stood up and went close to her beloved brother to give him a hug. Ron, on the other hand, slapped his forehead and muttered "Sis, you're already drunk... Wha!? You stink! You reek of alcohol! Oh my God, you've been drinking all day long, haven't you!?" He shouted in the end when the stench of alcohol hit his face with the power of a professional boxer.

The elder woman laughed at him, ignoring his outcry, and kept close to the boy "Ahahahahahaha, five Rons~ With this many Rons, there has to be one that only likes his older sister~ Uooohh! The one in the middle's miiine~!" Her grip on him tightened while giggling like an idiot. Ron looked over the area and saw numerous cans of beer littered all across. A vein on his temple popped from exasperation and had to hold back his urge to curse.

Taking off her arms around him slowly, he said "I'll make dinner after cleaning this up, so just be stiil, okay?" Adrena nodded while letting out hiccups, so Ron lied her down the sofa and started cleaning up the place. When he went out to take the trash, the smile went into a frown and muttered "... He's clearly in a good mood... Pisses me off." When he returned inside, she went back into her drunken smile, to which Ron let out a sigh before returning inside the kitchen.

He didn't want to complicate dinner, and so he gathered some leftovers and recook them instead of making entirely out from scratch. He fried the meat and made some new sauce instead. It took him no time to finish, and so after placing them on the table, he called out his sister, who wobbled her way towards the dining room. Adrena lit up like a kid in the middle of a candy shop from the smell and taste of the food and happily gobbled the contents quickly.

After a few minutes, the Stoppable elder let out a sigh as she rubbed her stomach "Dooooone~" Ron also mimic her and let out a satisfied breath and asked "Calmed down now?" She gave him a thumbs up and answered with a lilt in her voice "Eheheheh~ It was gooood~"

Although most of the meat were leftovers, Ron turned them into a hearty and scrumptious meal. If earlier she acted like some forty-something unruly drunkard, now Adrena looked like a girl fresh out of a massage treatment. The blonde boy smiled as his chances of her picking a fight with him are now very low. With that problem finished, he washed the plates and brought up another serving upstairs while the blonde woman went inside her room.

Ron knocked on the window and called out without even looking outside "Shegooo."

And in an instant, a particular long-haired Go Academy student hopped inside and greeted "Yeeeees." The male teen hold up the plate and fork, surprising the girl, and said "Please eat here today." For the past few days, all he prepared for her was sandwiches, making this the first time he had ever prepared something for her that's on a plate. Shego nodded and sat by the windowsill. She almost took a bite into her mouth when she caught a familiar scent. "Hm? I smell something..."

When he took a whiff, he understood what she meant and explained "Hm? Oh, it might smell a little unique because I used some meat from the leftovers to the sauce I made. I am pretty confident with my work's taste so please try it." Feeling sure with his words, The pale green girl took a forkful inside her mouth. For the next few seconds, she simply devoured the meal with much gusto. Although in his mind, seeing her eat that's not on the table felt improper.

"It would've been nice to eat this at the table. I'm very sorry. There's something (my older sister) in my house that I can't quite allow you to see." Ron apologized. Shego waved off his concern and said while chewing on her food "This is better. A really warm welcome would make it feel like a freebie. It'd feel weird."

The blonde male went on and watched the girl devour the contents of the plate like vacuum. When the pale green girl noticed him smiling at her, she furrowed her brows and muttered "Stop grinning at me. It's creepy." He looked hurt from her words and said "That's a bit mean... Actually, something good happened to me today. I-" He was about to retell his earlier encounters but a finger was pressed on his lips. Taking another slurp, Shego quickly shot him down "Hmm, don't bother telling me. I don't care."

He let out a pitiful moan, but smiled nonetheless at that and decided to put his story on hold. It would be hard to explain it to her since it also entails about him dating Kim Possible for three days. At the back of his mind, he wondered if Shego knew about the redhead.  _"Even though they go to different schools, Kim's famous enough to be told by everyone living in Middleton. There's not a single delinquent who doesn't know her... Wait, is Shego a delinquent. Sure she practically sleeps on the streets, but she felt more of an outlaw..."_

Shego, meanwhile, just sighed in bliss from the meat she just recently swallowed "Wow, that meat's great~"

Ron laughed at her whimsical attitude and decided to stop. Asking whether she's a delinquent while eating would be rude. It didn't take her long before she finished eating. Placing the plate down on top of the drawer beside her, she let out a satisfied sigh and bid "Pfaaah! Done! Later then."

"Oh, I hope you enjoyed the meal. Please come again, anytime you feel like it." She opened the window she was leaning on and waved her hands. And before she leaped off, she suddenly said "... Hey, you said something good happened to you? That's great. The food I ate already felt you were strangely happy. Congrats, or whatever." He smiled at her back and watch her go out of his room and out into the yard. She's definitely not a bad person in his books.

* * *

_Possible residence..._

It was well into the night when the matriarch of the Possible family finally finished her nightly chores. Wiping her hands on a clean cloth, she went towards the den and was surprised to see her daughter still staring listlessly on the sofa. "Kimmie, Joss went home." When the younger teen didn't give a response, Anne went to her and waved her hands in front of her. When she still didn't reply, she let out a mutter "Still completely out of it, huh?" She thought of how to wake her up until one interestingly fun idea popped inside her head.

"Got a boyfriend or something?" She went to her ear and whispered.

And in an instant, Kim looked like life went back to her body and jolted out of the sofa. "WHAT!?" She shrieked while her body started shaking uncontrollably "W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-What are you saying!? What are you saying!? WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!?" A quick succession of words started firing from her mouth like a machine gun, much to the elder redhead's amusement. She smiled knowingly and answered her in a teasing tone "I knew it."

Kim grit her teeth from the way her mother's talking to her and said "Ugh... H-How did you know?" The neuro-scientist's smile went a bit wider at her question and answered "I can tell from your face and attitude... I'm actually more worried about Joss for not realizing it... So, you come to like a boy?"

The teenager breaks her gaze on her and blushed when she recalled on what happened earlier. "I-It's not like... I like like him... But, yeah, we're dating." She let out a sigh in the end of her sentence. A brow rose up in question on Anne's face and let out a bewildered reaction "Seems a bit out of order, don't you think?" Kim glared at her lightly and explained "There's a lot going on... Ugh... It's only for a limited amount of time, so we'll be breaking up right away. It feels kinda weird."

The elder redhead didn't quite get the entire picture, but based on how her daughter acts, she could already guess what was happening. "Sounds complicated... I get it, though. Things were pretty complicated back when I first started dating James, too. Like how we had to keep it a secret until I cornered every group all around Colorado. Or like that time where I had to evade your Nana's pursuit of me. I could still feel the phantom pain I received whenever we meet."

For others, the sight of a distinguished and dignified medical practitioner talking about violence like fond memories would be absurd, but for Kim and the rest of Middleton who knew about her legendary status in the delinquent world, they were already used to it. Kim breathed out lowly "You've told me about all that before. Like, a million times already." She heaved a sigh and went silent for a moment before she suddenly asked her mother "Mom, so putting whether I like him or not aside, how's the girl supposed to act around the guy once they start dating?"

"What do you mean?" Kim's mother wondered. Playing with her fingers, the young redhead tried to explain her question "Like, what could I do to make him happy, or if there's anything that'll make him think I'm cute... Err..."

Anne let out a bemused smile while Kim devolved into a blubbering mess from thinking about dating stuff. Inside her mind, the older woman chuckled  _"... Don't like him ,huh..."_ She coughed in her hand, earning her attention, and tried to help her "You should think about that stuff on your own. You're old enough to know that, Kimmie." Said girl just puffed out her cheek and muttered "I'm the one asking you because I don't know. It's not like you ever taught me."

Placing a finger on her chin, the mother went into deep thought for something that could help with Kim's conundrum until an idea went up "Hmm... For example... How about you bring lunch for him tomorrow? Eating lunch together is par for the course when you're dating."

Kim pondered about her suggestion before nodding her head. She took out the phone from her pocket and decided to give the blonde boy a text message. The mere thought of him made her blush for some reason. Anne giggled before she excuse herself out of the living room to give her some room.  _"Let's have lunch together tomorrow - Kim"_ She pressed the send button and waited for his reply. And so, she sit patiently on the sofa, hoping that he could answer her as soon as possible.

What Kim doesn't know is Ron is currently... incapacitated.

* * *

_Stoppable residence..._

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! That hurts, sis! Let go of me!" The blonde boy is currently under intense pain being under the mercy of his clearly agitated older sister. Adrena tightens her lock around him and growled "You know that your sister is actually someone with a scissor hold strong enough to make a professional fighter pass out, right?"

Ron tried to wiggle his way out of her hold, but for some reason, her hold on him went tighter whenever he does that. "W-Why are you even attacking me!? I was just trying to carry you to your room because you look tired! Why can't you just sleep already?" Adrena pouted at him and said "I don't wanna~ Let's sleep here tonight~ You were lonely since you couldn't be with me much this weekend, right? You can have me all for yourself now."

She gave him a tight squeeze while still on the scissor hold. The younger brother's eyes went wide-eyed again and fought back the urge to cry out in pain "A-A... Ghh, what the heck's wrong with you?" And so, the Stoppable siblings enjoyed the night with some family bonding.

* * *

_Next day, Middleton High..._

There was once an article Ron read that people need to start Monday as great as possible so that the person's outlook for the entire week remains upbeat.

For the blonde teen, however, due to the events last night, his day started sourly. He eventually got out of her grip once Adrena started to sleep, but it was already way into the early morning when he returned back to his bedroom. He still managed to do his daily chores, fortunately. And so, he hoped that things wouldn't get hectic in class. But, when he slid the door open, his wish was easily destroyed when he felt a dangerous aura permeate the atmosphere.

He saw Felix and the others shaking from their desks with frightened looks. Ron then looked over to his seatmate Josh, who although is reading his book, can't help but sweat from the feeling. He asked "Is something the matter?" to which the topnotcher responded "She seems to be in a bad mood."

Following to where his finger is pointing, his breath hitched for a second when he saw Kim glaring menacingly at the window. When she shifted her eyes and saw him, however, the effect went tenfold. He swore his heartbeat stopped as if Death himself were right in front of him. Gil shook like a tree on a windy day and trembled in fear "I-I-I-I-I-I can't stop shaking just from being in the same room... She really is the devil. Middleton High's Devil!" Felix and Ned nodded frightfully while watching one of their classmates leave silently while trying to cover the wet spot on his pants.

Meanwhile, Kim stood up and went towards the boy, with each step clacking from the now silent classroom. When she's now face to face with him, she started in her cold voice "Ron... Get the fuck over here." Ron gulped and nodded hastily. He was about to stand up when Josh decided to intervene "Wait. What are you going to do with Ron?" The redhead delinquent furrowed her brows and sneered "None of your business. Stay out of it."

But instead of cowering back, the boy stood defiantly against her and said "I will not. Ron is my one and only friend and-"

His speech was cut off abruptly when Kim leveled him with her infamous glare. One second later, his eyes rolled back up and went limp into the cold floor. Ron's eyes went wide in incredulity from the display of her power. The Bloody Fox is widely known for her deadly gaze that can even stun a bull, if he were to believe in those legends. And that gaze is now pointed at him. She stared at him for a moment before giving out a short and curt order "Come."

And with that, she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the classroom. He shifted his sight towards his friends for help, but all he got was them in a prayer position. He face faulted at that and tried to cut their antics off, but before he could speak, they went past the door already.

By the time they were on the corridor, Ron noticed Monique going out from the teacher's room, carrying a stack of papers. When the curly girl saw them, she tilted her head and asked "Oh? Where are you two going?" Kim didn't answer and continued to trudge through the hallway. Ron, on the other hand, laughed nervously and made an alibi "A-Ahahaha. We need to do something urgent." Didn't quite get what he said, Monique tried asking him once more but Kim was relentless with her dragging and went inside the infirmary before she could even utter a word.

Once inside the room, she let loose of the disheveled boy. "K-Kim, we do have to make it look like we're dating, but if you're this blatant about it, it's going to..." His speech trailed off when he heard her click her tongue. He could actually feel the rumbling of her emotions as she continued to glare harshly at the boy.  _"Wait, is she actually angry!? W-What the... What? Am I going to die!?"_ His mind went haywire as his instinct to flee flooded his senses. But before he could drown from hysteria, Kim decided to speak up.

"You read my text?"

His mind went blank for a moment, and so he repeated her question, to which Kim didn't give a response. His hands went inside his pocket to locate his phone, but then he remembered last night where he left it inside his drawer. And since his sister didn't let go of him all through the night up until early morning, he didn't realize his cellphone wasn't with him. And so, he rubbed the back of his head and said in embarrassment "I, uh... I kinda forgot my phone. I haven't looked at my phone since about 8 last night. I... was busy. Did you send me something?"

Kim, on the other hand, wasn't happy with his answer and gritted her teeth "You didn't even notice?... Check your goddamn mail!" Her shout made his knees to almost buckle. "I'm sorry! Was it something urgent?" The redhead, thankfully, softens her gaze and mumbled "No, it wasn't, but... Because of that I... Agh, dammit!"

All of her hostility went gone in a flash, making Ron heave a sigh of relief. Now with concern rushing all over his body, he asked "What's wrong?" to which Kim blurted out the truth "I couldn't sleep!"

Shocked by the revelation, Ron went silent for a moment. The delinquent female averted her eyes and played with her fingers while a blush adorns her face. "Oh... Ahaha, now that you mention it, you've got some really dark bags under your eyes." Listening to the reason behind her bad mood almost made him want to laugh, but nonetheless, he's still touched. Learning that someone was that so into you really made him feel a bit better about himself.

Kim nodded softly and started "Dammit! Well as long as you weren't ignoring me, it's fine... Wait, it's not fine! How dare you make me wait on you!" Her drastic change in tone made him laugh. She could be headstrong and cold, but no one but Ron knew she could be a big softie in the inside. "Ahahaha, sorry." He tried to placate her with a disarming smile and a wave of his hand. That didn't help her at all, and so she sulked "It's not fine! How dare you make me wait on you! The hell are you laughing for?"

Ron tried to hide his giggle, but he can't help but let it out. The redhead's eye twitch and muttered "Tch. Asshole... Looks like you don't know who you're dealing with." He want to disprove her claim, but Kim went in for the kill and said "Listen to me, Ron. I'm grateful for the stuff with the Pickleworks, and we're supposed to be dating right now, but you're still just a-"

Ron felt that something ominous is fast approaching them and so he grabbed her by the hand, cutting her off from her speech, and dragged her towards one of the beds and closed the curtains. Kim squeaked out her protest and was about to lecture him when she heard the door open, and so she kept quiet. They could hear the footsteps of two people nearing them. They stopped right in front of them, their shadows hitting the curtains. When they decided to speak, Ron quickly realized who it was and why he felt the bad premonition earlier.

"Ugh... My body feels heavy. My head hurts. I feel nauseous... It's pretty bad. Do you have anything good, Amy?" Adrena groaned while slightly limping towards the chair. The school physician, Amy, just heaved a sigh and answered with a straight face "I don't have a wonder drug for hangovers."

He rubbed the bridge of his nose from their current predicament. "It'll be a pain if she sees us, so let's wait until they're gone." He said while still looking at the shadows. "R-Right... uh..." Kim blushed from his sudden forcefulness and stuttered from their peculiar position. Ron haven't even realized that he's pinning her down on the bed, his body close to hers. Her mind is being overloaded with different sensations. She can't help but look at the blonde boy on top of her.

Adrena fought back the urge to throw up and was successful. "Uggghhhhh... I feel siiiiickkhhh..." She bemoaned. Amy grabbed a bottle from one of the cupboards above and gave a capsule to her "Here. Multivitamins... Hmm? Looks like there's a student sleeping here." She commented when she noticed a light silhouette of a body behind one of the closed curtains. And right before she could blink, The elder Stoppable rose up and gave a charming smile, as if her hungover magically went away, and said "I wonder who. I hope they're all right."

Meanwhile, Kim fought back the heat rising up in her body.  _"Auuuhh... I-I've been pushed down by a guy... His face is close... Auuuuhhhhhhh... He's got long eyelashes... And those unusually big ears..."_ Kim tried to calm herself down by closing her eyes, but it proved to be useless. Even in her mind, he seemed omniscient. She could see every part of his face, and the very sight almost made her brain to go into a mental breakdown. When Ron finally turned around and see her heated face, he asked "Is something wrong?"

She narrowed her brows and replied "Huh!? T-The hell are you talking about? Don't forget who you're dealing with, Ron. Being with you doesn't mean anything to-"

"Be quiet." Ron suddenly ordered, fearing that they could earn their attention if they continue on. Surprisingly, Kim actually listened and followed him. As much as how intriguing the thought is, Ron quickly cleared his mind and wasted no time in shifting his attention back towards the two adults. All the while, Kim clutched her hand over where her heart is.

It didn't take long for them to go outside. After all, Mondays starts with lining up in the gym for school announcements. And when they heard the door click, Ron started getting out of the bed. Kim followed suit, although she still feeling like she's in the air. It took him a while before she finally returned to normal, and when he asked about it, she evaded it and said it was nothing. The freckled teen faced her and went back to their earlier topic "So anyway, Kim. About the whole text thing... I forgot my phone at home today. What did you want to talk about?"

It took a while for her to process what he said. And when it did, she finally remembered what she's supposed to do. She narrowed her eyes once again and said "Come to the rooftop during lunch break." And with that, she left the room, just in time for the bell to ring.

Meanwhile, Ron went still from the shock. Judging by the way she's glaring at him, he surmised that he's definitely going to be beaten up. The rooftop's the perfect place to do that, and so his suspicion were heightened even further. He had been trying to prepare himself mentally for the challenges that await since he accepted to play the role as her 'boyfriend'. And right now, he's starting to doubt if he would even end up alive after the three days were over. And so, he, too, went out of the room to meet with the rest of the class in the gymnasium.

After a few minutes, he went in line with his other classmates. He felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Ned and the rest of the gang with amazed gazes towards him "Ron, you crazy dog! You're unharmed!" Gil nodded at that and pointed towards the girl's line "No, not just that... Kim Possible is now in a better mood! You're an angel, Ron. You're Middleton High's Guardian Angel!"

Ron stared at them before letting out a sigh. He then notice Josh staring listlessly behind. The blonde boy went to him and shook him out of his reverie. "Hmm... Ron? Oh, good... I had a nightmare where Kim Possible dragged you off to someplace." He laughed nervously at that and pretended for his sake. Meanwhile, Kim heaved a sigh while clutching on her shirt. She could still feel her heart pounding hard to her rib cage, as if it's trying to get out.

_"It's now or never, Kim... We have to do this during lunch break or else the plan's going to be in ruins... Wait,why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?"_

* * *

_In front of the school gates..._

While the speakers started to blare out the voice of the principal, a group of students were patiently waiting right in front of the school gates.

Joss stood silently while waiting for her cousin to show up together with the rest of the Possible Corps. They've always expected their leader to come to school just before the bell rings but so far, she's unusually not present. One of the members muttered while massaging his calves from prolonged standing "Kim Possible's sure late today. The bell's already rung."

The small girl twisted her head and gave him a glare "S-Shut the hell up! We're not moving 'til we say good morning to Kim!" Her orders garnered a chorus of groans from the group. Oblivious to the fact that their sought after leader is already within the student body congregating inside the gymnasium, they stood in vigil, nearly unmovable from their place like monks in their monastery. It was well in the afternoon before they realized that Kim has already arrived. The short girl cry out in frustration at that.

* * *

_Inside the classroom..._

Because of the earlier commotion, Ron thought that Kim has been out of it the entire morning.

After the ceremony, the class returned to their rooms. Usually, Kim Possible oozes with cool and indifference, but this morning, she's zoning out more than usual. Her mood easily swings from docile to hostile numerous times, making some of their classmates shiver and unconsciously move their desks a bit farther from her. She felt like a ticking bomb that would set off any moment now, and Ron's the catalyst. He wondered whether he would still be alive after lunch.

No one could guess what Kim feels like as of this moment.  _"... My chest still hurts... C'mon, keep your head in the game, Kim. Ron's a guy, too. There's no guarantee that he won't do stuff like what he did this morning, even though that was unintentional. We're dating, after all... There's no way I could... But I'll look stupid if I let it get to me. And with how little effort I put into my looks..."_

When she went back to reality, Kim found herself listening to one group of girls talking. Her ears perked when she heard something peculiar "Huh, you went to Club Banana yesterday?" One girl nodded eagerly and boasted "Yeah. I got some extra spending money, so I decided to get underwear that my boyfriend might like." They erupted into giggles from the revelation. "What kind? What kind? What kind?" The girl smirked at them and stood up, confusing the whole group. Then in one swoop, she slightly flashed her silky panties to them.

Kim blushed from the rather racy piece of clothing while the group of girls gushed around her. "What do you think? My boyfriend's gonna love this!" She said playfully, earning the laughs from the entire group. The redhead teenager, meanwhile, stammered from the display and muttered "S-So you wear stuff like that when you have a boyfriend?"

"Wow, wow, wow! That's sooo sexy! You're boyfriend's will end up wrapped around your finger in no time soon!" One of the girls commented, making the rest of them to nod their heads in approval. The girl smiled wider and said "Yeah, I know. I've climbed up the steps of adulthood. They cost $200 a set!"

Kim was shocked to hear the price of the rather skimpy piece of clothing.  _"... $200? Are you supposed to spend that much money on underwear? What the actual hell? I'm just wearing bargain underwear from Smarty Mart. The price is still higher than a box of mine... Shit!"_ She hated the feeling of losing the most, and right now, all she could do is watch in despair and incompetence as she watch the girls flock around the girl and her prized panties. This doesn't sit well with, her, at all, no matter how absurd this sounds like, and so she stomped her feet, earning their attention.

The girl with the Club Banana lingerie stiffened from the glare and started to sweat  _"D-Does she know I'm selling info to Food Chain?"_ Her fears were proven to be false, thankfully, when she stood up and clicked her tongue before exiting the room. All the while, Kim muttered under her breath "I just can't do it yet. I can't get into it. I'll kick his ass the next time he pushes me down. I'll take you on... Ron Stoppable!" She ended her monologue with a glare zoning towards the unsuspecting blonde before walking away.

Meanwhile, Josh was talking to the class president and shared his concern while looking over his friend "Ron's been acting strangely today." Monique nodded and eyed the door where Kim left "Kim Possible's also acting oddly." Josh let out a breath and murmured "He was apparently busy all weekend... Did something happen between him and Possible?" So much he was focusing on his thoughts that he didn't realize the gleam on the girl's eyes. She stopped for a moment before speaking up:

"I'm curious... And it really gets me going." When Josh rose his brow, Monique explained "The truth is, though people often call me motherly, I'm actually just very nosy!"

The budding artist face faulted at her declaration and deadpanned "Why say that so confidently?" The black girl beamed at him and explained "I just can't ignore juicy gossip, no matter who it is. I swear I could be Hollywood's best paparazzi for sure. Alas... I want to be meddlesome! I want to be involved with Middleton's most infamous delinquent's life! I want to be close to every single one to be smothered with my love! TITM, artsy boy! This is the moment!"

Josh stared at her for a moment before letting out a smile "Was this your personality all along? That preeminent meddlesome gossiper archetype. Truly wonderful, President! I feel like this is the beginning of something big. Something to change this chaotic world... Truly wonderful!"

"But you're just going to spectate, right?" Felix butted in. Ned followed in and added his own two cents "You're a weird guy, but the things you do are pretty normal." Josh chuckled at them and went back "I'm not boorish as to disturb such a dramatic event." Felix shook his head at his friends and commented "I feel like you have the most common sense out of anyone here." They chatter away as the entire class wait for the teacher of the next class to enter.

* * *

_Lunch break._

The time of judgement has come, and Kim stood up and went outside without uttering another word. Ron was supposed to follow suit, but before he could go past the door, the vice president of the student council suddenly showed up and called for him, and so he'll be running a bit late. When she closed the door from the stairs, the redhead went behind it for some shade and laid sat on the concrete floor. Although the sun was high up in the sky, it wasn't too hot thanks for the summer breeze gushing from time to time.

Kim inspected the contents for the lunch she prepared one more time before heaving a sigh.  _"All right, no one's here... Calm down. Most of it isn't handmade. It doesn't matter whether he thinks it's good or not. What am I gonna do if he thinks that only the stuff I made is bad? I've got drinks, too..."_ She muttered with anxiety rising inside. There are many things Kim is revered for, but cooking is one of the very few things that Kim wanted to avoid at least.

Case in point: the only thing she made from lunch were fried eggs.

There's no point in worrying about that, however, since the time for the blonde to reach the rooftop is near. And so, she closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. When she heard a click from the door, she prepared herself  _"He's here..."_ and so, she smiled and greeted "O-Oh, thanks for coming."

But the sight that greeted her wasn't those blonde locks of hair, but brown. Joss went towards her and cried out "Cousin Kim! Where the heck were you this morning~?" The banshee-like shriek made her pop a vein from her forehead and instinctively let out a powerful uppercut towards her subordinate, sending her almost ten feet upwards to the sky, before landing down to the concrete floor. The small brunette let out a cry of pain at that and almost sobbed "W-What was that for, Kim?"

When the redhead realized who she had hit with her fist and glared at her "What the hell, it's you!?" Joss checked her jaws if it was still working properly before speaking "I gotta let you know. I said it yesterday, but Food Chain was going wild all weekend..."

The redhead delinquent furrowed her brows and quickly shut her off "I don't care about Food Chain right now. I've got business, so get out of here, Joss. Leave me alone for a while." Expertly hiding the lunch out of her view, Kim drove her to the other side of the rooftop and tried to get her down, but the curiosity of the younger Possible burned brighter "What business?" to which the older teenager answered "What business?... N-Nothing, really."

"Is it a fight?" Joss asked curiously. Kim shook her head and replied "No, not a fight."The freckled female placed a hand on her chin and thought of a reason until one terrifying thought pop up "Then... Gasp! You're not actually meeting up with a guy this time, aren't you!?" Kim sputtered from that and hastily denied "W-What!? L-Like hell I am!"

And just in time, Ron suddenly opened the door. Although it didn't take long for him to finish his talk with the student council, he didn't want to waste time. Based on how Kim feels earlier, he didn't want to fan her already boiling emotions more. "Kim!? Kim! I'm sorry I'm late-" He quickly apologized but he was unfortunately cut off. The moment he took a step into the rooftop, he was unintentionally given a powerful kick to the jaw, sending him flying into the sky.

"There it is! One of Kim Possible's 77 killing moves! The Corkscrew Skull Kick!"

When he landed to the ground, he was gasping in pain. When Joss gave him a once over, she quickly realized who it was and asked "Wait, that's the guy that's somehow appearing always with you. You were waiting for this guy?" Kim paused for a moment before answering slowly "Y-Yeah, I was."

The smaller girl scrunched up her nose and interrogated her while watching him "Why were you waiting for someone weak-looking and boring like him?" The question took her off guard and started thinking of a plausible idea. As much as her image like to show, she's still a Possible, and thus she has great intuition. She's no grade A student, but she can smell a flat out lie. Kim stuttered for a moment before she found a good alibi "Uh... um, well... T-This guy's a Food Chain spy!"

Two pairs of eyes went wide at her claim. She gave Ron a glare, which promptly made him shut up, and muttered to her cousin "So now I'm gonna kick this guy's ass. Stay out of it, Joss." Said girl nodded frantically, now that she's assured that her cousin's still the way she is, and quickly went down the stairs. Kim heaved a sigh when she heard the door closed shut and went towards the blonde boy's aid. "You okay, Ron?"

Ron, on the other hand, was still in delirium and muttered "Dear Big Sis. We won't be meeting again, but your younger brother will always be watching over you from the heavens..." Kim let out a sweat drop from that and decided to help him wake up. It took them a moment before he could sit upright beside her. The redhead averted her eyes and started apologizing "Sorry about that. It was the only way I could think of to fool her."

He accepted it all in stride, thankfully for her, and asked "Did that girl almost find out?" When she nodded her head, he instinctively rubbed his neck from the aftershock of the attack and mumbled "But still, I don't think you needed to kick me. You almost ripped my head off my shoulders."

Kim's cheeks went red from embarrassment and said "M-My bad. I did it on reflex, since I thought she was gonna find out about us dating." Ron just nodded his head at that, not really that serious in grilling her. He decided to change the topic and asked "Anyway, what did you call me up here for?"

And in an instant, Kim stiffened for a moment. She had been preparing for this moment, but when time actually comes to act on it, she felt like she's in the center of the stage. "Uh... The truth is..." Her face starts to harden as she tried her hardest to control her stage fright. But in the boy's point of view, her rather scary face made him think that his earlier assumption of getting beaten up might be true. She shook her head and breathed in and out before showing him the lunch "H-Here... We're eating this."

Ron rose his brow from the sight of two lunchboxes and stared at her. She blushed and explained "You eat lunch together when you're dating, right?" Realization dawned on him about her real intentions with him. They have to make sure to do stuff like that. They still haven't found who's leaking information to Food Chain, but they need to make it look like they are dating. The fact that he's eating the feared delinquent's lunch made him feel excited for some reason.

The boy smiled at her and said "Okay. Let's... You even made boxed lunches?" Kim blushed at that and made a pout, making him laugh. But beyond the humor, he appreciates her initiative. Back with the whole poster sitch, Kim barely helped with it, and so the blonde thought he would still be in the supporting role with making sure they look like a couple. But apparently, she's far more prepared than he was in this situation. He took one box and said sincerely "Thanks. I'll take one, then."

The two leaned their backs on the wall and started opening the boxes. The contents of said lunch were country fried chicken with mashed potatoes and scrambled egg. The look and smell of the deep fried food reminded of a particular store in the shopping district and asked "Did you buy this at the convenience store by the riverside?" Kim nodded and replied "That's right. I just went there earlier and grabbed them for us. The food there's tasty enough even when it's not hot."

True, based on the appearance, it was just a simple lunch you can buy from any convenience stores across the nation. If Ron were to be asked frankly, he would be actually glad since he doesn't know what to do if what she brought is homemade. He took the disposable spork from the package and started munching on his portion. After swallowing the first bite, Ron muttered in slight satisfaction "Man, these are always good. No wonder they always run out of these."

Kim was relieved at his reaction and added "Well, it is a Southern classic, so it'd be pretty messed up if it didn't taste good." Ron nodded while chomping down on the chicken. It really was good. The chicken is obviously tender and meaty, but the mashed potato and scrambled eggs were also good as well. Especially the unusually large scrambled egg on his lunch. Ron savored the moment until he realized something that made him chuckle. When she asked about it, he just shook his head and answered:

"I was just thinking. This is the third day in a row that we've eaten lunch together. It's so strange. I never would've thought that we'd end up this way a week ago." The redhead smiled fondly at that and nodded her head as well "Same here. This time last week... I only just remembered your name."

Ron pointed out "We're classmates, though." to which the delinquent muttered "It's your fault you don't stand out." He laughed at that and continued the banter "You stand out too much, Kim." And with that, the two erupted into laughter. He neither could imagine that he could get close enough for him to talk and laugh with while eating lunch together, nor could've thought how much fun it is to be together. And with that, he thanked the gods above for this wonderful blessing.

When they finished eating their lunch, the two let out a satisfied sigh and leaned back. "Thanks for eating it... I guess that's a weird thing to say. Did you like it?" Kim asked while looking at him. Ron thought about the lunch for a moment before he answered truthfully:

"Yeah. I really like some eggs in my lunches." Never realizing how wide-eyed Kim's eyes were, Ron continued "But it's a bit weird. I'm pretty sure the scrambled egg from that place is usually too salty, but today it was perfect, not to mention the rather generous portion." The redhead could only stare in shock and asked softly "Huh?... Perfect? What do you mean?"Ron replied rather languidly "I liked this egg way more than when I ate it before."

Finally turning his eyes towards the girl, he found her strangely smiling like a proud child for some reason. It was painfully cute that he swore he could have a heart attack. Ron asked "Is something wrong?" Kim shook her head, but the lilt on her tone is still present. He shrugged his shoulders and let the usually stoic leader smile with him. The two enjoyed what remained of the lunch break with each other, with the happy tune of the delinquent's humming the only source of noise from the barren rooftop.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

At the same time, one disgruntled doctor was definitely not having the time of her life. She had just finished the most difficult stage of her research and wanted nothing else but to savor her lunch. But when she took a bite on the egg, her face went heavy in grief. Earlier, she saw her own daughter successfully cooked some eggs after numerous errors, even though there's eggs already from the package. And since it would be wasteful if it wasn't eaten, she decided to eat it during her break. Nonetheless, Anne let out a sigh while placing her lunchbox on top of the table:

"Yeah, I know it's wrong to waste food, but the ones from the shopping district are just a bit too salty."


	13. Talking With Massacre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a triple treat to cap off the stories I have currently published! From this moment, this one is as updated as the one I have in FFNet, so there'll be no discrepancies this time! Thank you to those who are reading this here. I think I've come to love this site ever since I started to learn the ropes on writing here. Leave a comment if you want to give me some feedback. :)

"By the way... The student council person talked to me earlier, right? I got some instructions on what I'll be doing tomorrow, as the last thing to do for the Pickleworks. They apparently want me to pass out flyers at the business district."

Fully refreshed and energized from the lunch Kim brought, Ron informed the redhead about his assigned task. The girl just nodded her head at that while listening to his debriefing. "Handing stuff out at a tourist destination like the business district's plaza is probably the best bet for increasing the number of people coming, not to mention the volume of traffic going in and out of the area. But, it's easy work anyway. We only have class in the morning tomorrow, so we just need to go there in the afternoon and pass out about thirty flyers at the spot we're assigned."

She scrunched her forehead when she heard the number and mumbled "That's not much." The boy then explained "No, it isn't. They apparently don't want to create too much litter by passing out too many... It's a relatively easy job. The others are doing tasks like construction work for the festival grounds. And they said we're free to do whatever we want once we're done. They even gave me a pamphlet with recommended places to go."

Kim smiled at that and said "Well, that's perfect, isn't it?" causing the blonde to nod his head and spoke back "They told me it's a reward for spending all of Saturday putting up posters. And since our work will be light, once we're done with it, we can just go out and have fun."

Ron gave the girl a wink and a massive grin. Kim mirrored his expression and reacted "You're pretty bold, you know that?" The redhead smiled at the prospect of laying back after their work and was already excited to get together for tomorrow. His smile, however, slightly faltered when he remembered one tiny bit of information that could ruin their day "The only thing we have to worry about is that we'll be in the central business district, near the Rockwaller conglomerate offices."

"Hmm?... Oh, right." Kim nodded in agreement while clutching her chin softly with her hand. The place itself wasn't bad compared to the rest of the suburb, but the commercial area is near Go Academy. And Bonnie's Food Chain group is teeming with students from that school, not to mention their network of hideouts scattered throughout the area. Things can get pretty dicey if they were caught.

Ron rubbed his chin and asked "She said that they had almost 250 people, didn't she?" Thinking about their chances, the probability of meeting someone from the rival group doesn't seem low enough to be relaxed. In fact, they may need to be as alert as a machine on stand by if they want to walk out of it alive. The teen furrowed his brows in thought when the redhead suddenly spoke "... No. You don't need to worry about Food Chain's numbers. I'll kick their asses if they show up."

The mention of violence made his stomach to slightly lurch and lightly muttered "I think that's too violent." Kim shook her head and countered with "They already knew that I'm helping you. There's no issue... Although, there is just one person at Go Academy I don't want to run into."

The sudden seriousness her face sports made his brow to rise slightly. To Ron, it sounded like the infamous Bloody Fox is even weary of facing that person to the point she wishes she could at least avoid her during the festival. When he asked about the identity, the girl answered "Her name's Massacre. She's a delinquent that I've got a personal grudge with. The last of Middleton's Three Gods."

Ron couldn't understand why, but the name rang back in his head, as if he had met someone with that identity. Ron's brow furrowed in deep thought, trying to remember that person, but it proved to be fruitless. But nonetheless, to hear that someone can make even the infamous Bloody Fox to be wary of definitely scared him. Kim watched his tight expression and let out a sigh. "Yeah, I should tell you about her."

Leaning on the railings around the area, the redhead shifted her eyes towards the clear blue skies. The fence creaks slightly while the freckled teen waited for the girl to start her story. "To be completely honest, I'm pretty sure I could stop those Food Chain idiots by force if it was just them. All of the police and security would be on our side. I could place my subordinates throughout the festival grounds and have them call for the cops when they see someone from the Food Chain crowd. That'd be plenty enough to stop them. And worst-case scenario, if it's just 200 people, I can take them on by myself."

Astonishment flowed from him as he stared at the female in awe. Kim's small smile faltered, however, when she continued "But that's if it's only Food Chain we're up against. That plan's no good if she comes. The cops won't be of any use if she goes wild. Same for my subordinates or Food Chain's 200 men." Her words started to become ominous and Ron suppresses the shiver tingling on his spine. "Massacre, the last of the Three Gods... It's exactly what you'd expect from her name. She'll massacre everyone whether it's 100 or 200 people. She's Middleton's Strongest Terror, a complete monster."

"I-Is she stronger than you?" He fearfully ask, causing the delinquent to close her eyes and let out a shrug, "No idea. Fights are 50% luck, anyway. But... Do you remember my fight record that I mention before? The one about never losing 500 fights? That didn't mean I won all of those 500 fights. I've come across the Massacre two times. And twice our fights turn out into a draw."

If he was scared earlier, the moment he learned about her two draws made him petrified. The redhead understood how he feels, and to be perfectly honest, even she can't gauge their power levels since their fights can't conclude with a simple winner-loser. "And at the very least, I think she's definitely above me when it comes to complete and utter destruction. The Pickleworks is done for if she goes wild."

With that, the boy can't help but shudder at the prospect of meeting someone as dangerous as what she explained. "... I-Is that person an ally of Bonnie Rockwaller?" His question made her shook her head negatively and answered "She's not something that Bonnie could control... But, I know for sure that she's an enemy of mine. She's extremely moody. If she finds out that I'm helping with the Pickleworks, she might come crash it just because."

She shook her head and shifted her sights towards the silhouette of the skyscrapers of the newer office and commercial area. "The commercial area... I wanna go, but it'd be seriously bad if she sees us." The boy nodded his head and gazed to where she's looking. Ron now knew that there's more players that can take advantage of the festival other than the brunette delinquent. The fact that even Kim was wary of facing her during the festival makes the entire situation more grave. Going to the commercial are together might be dangerous, this he knew.

"But... I wanna go, though." Kim rose her eyebrow at his sudden announcement. He faced her and said "I want to go. I want to walk around the commercial area... together with you."

His eyes blazed with determination and Kim managed to get a grip on herself from that. Despite what he just heard from her, his want of spending some time with her was still apparent. She looked over him for a moment, trying to find any crack or lie with his words, but she found none. A small smile graced her lips and nodded eventually "... Yeah, I want to go, too."

Just like that, the atmosphere suddenly brightened. The two smiled at each other for a moment before Kim spoke up once again "Yeah, you're right. Even if Massacre does show up then I'll just fuck her up. Problem solved." Ron wanted to say his slight displeasure regarding violence, but the way she's excited for tomorrow drowned his thoughts. With her hand forming a fist, she pumped it and said "All right! Let's go at the newly-built mall tomorrow."

Ron nodded his head and smiled back at her. She let out a soft smile before she went near him. He was suddenly more aware of her as her sweet fragrance wafted his nose. She held his hand and uttered one word. "Together."

Ever since the day before yesterday, the boy felt that the two were rapidly growing closer to one another, as if they had memories dating way back to pre-K. Ron didn't found the situation weird, if he were to be completely honest. In fact, her closeness easily fanned his growing crush on the redhead. Completely unaware of his thought, however, the redhead gave him a bashful smile and whispered "Let's have fun again... I'll send them all flying. Whether it's Bonnie or Massacre or-"

"Cousin Kim, you done kicking the spy's ass?" From the door, Joss suddenly asked, unaware of her cousin's predicament.

In a split-second, Kim gave the boy a rather hard punch to his gut and sent him flying a few feet up. "Ffllyyyyyyyy!" Kim yelled out to him. It didn't take long for him to land unceremoniously to the concrete floor, clutching his stomach in pain. Kim then growled while inching closer to him "Fucking come at me! Whether it's Bonnie or Massacre...! I'll send them all flying!"

Joss suddenly grinned massively and pumped her fist "T-There it is! One of Kim Possible's 77 killing moves! The Upside-Down Neck-Hanging Tree!" And with that, Ron have successfully made plans to go out with Kim Possible once more. But, in Ron's opinion, the biggest risk to his well-being might not be with the brunette and her massive group, or the supposed destruction on foot. The real danger to his life may very well rest upon the redhead's hands.

* * *

_Inside the classroom..._

It has been over an hour since break time, but the blonde boy has his mind still preoccupied with his plans for tomorrow. But even moreso, he was thinking about the person that Kim was so worried about. The last of the Three Gods, Massacre. He felt like he had met someone bearing that name, but his memories gave him nothing that could support that claim. He mused that he would figure it out once he started asking someone who is knowledgeable about the delinquent world, and fortunately, he already had someone in mind.

"Do I know about Massacre? Of course I do. You know, I used to be pretty bad before." Gil started to talk to Ron animatedly while the whole class wait for the next teacher to come in. "She's a third year in Go Academy. The Three Gods' Strongest Terror, a real horrible woman. She's wiped out over 100 delinquent gangs over the last two years just for looking at her the wrong way. Some people say that the reason why the Mad Dogs was able to become the top of Middleton was because the Angel of Destruction was able to keep her distance from Massacre. Some people even say they just managed to avoid being erased by her."

Ron listened with rapt attention while the other boy continued with his story. "She's never with anyone else. She's a lone, mad dog. The Angel was top dog in Middleton at one point, and Food Chain's probably got the most momentum out of any gang right now, but I doubt either one of them could do anything more than just not get involved with her. It's okay to be curious, but you shouldn't get involved with her either, Ronnie boy. The only person that could live through an encounter with her is probably Kim Possible."

His eyes went towards the uninterested redhead who was sitting silently on her chair, wearing a bored expression, and let out a sigh. Although he had learned a lot from him, the question still remains: What is he supposed to do now since he's in a close relation with the Bloody Fox. He could still remember how grave she was while explaining about the danger of her only rival that can match her in terms of firepower. He shook his head and thanked Gil for the information before settling down on his seat to think of a plan.

Meanwhile, the redhead stared at the window view in complete silence. To the outside viewer, it seems that she's in her usual stoic and unapproachable self. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. Ever since lunch ended, Kim's mind is still preoccupied with her latest companion and the only non-delinquent that knows her, Ronald Dean Stoppable. The mere thought of her having a decent friendship with someone that far away from her own world of violence is greatly refreshing, and she can't help but smile from the thought of him.

Although, she would rather die first than exposing her soft side in front of the class.

_"Crap, I'm smiling. I need to get it together... I can't wait 'til tomorrow. It's always fun being with Ron, for some reason. Wonder why... And the way he spoke to me earlier on the rooftop. He really wanted to go. It's almost like..."_ Kim tried her hardest, but her mind simply gravitates to Ron. She was so deep into her thought that she almost bristled when a female's voice suddenly entered her ear and heard "He's obviously asking you out on a date."

Her eyes widened and swiftly shifted her sight towards the girl, thinking that she's the one she's talking to. But much to her relief, it wasn't intended for her. A group of girls near her formed a circle while chatting away. A black-haired girl wore a blush on her face and started playing with her hair while the curly redhead continued "You're going to the commercial area, right? It's a date for sure. If a boy and a girl go there, then it's a date!"

_"W-What... a date?"_ Kim's face crumpled as she eavesdrop on their conversation. She then imagined Ron back on the rooftop and said in his unnatural suave voice  _"I want to go with you, Kim Possible. Let's go out on a date, my sweet little Kimila."_ She furrowed her brows and muttered "S-So that's what he meant by that..."

The curly girl, on the other hand, then suggested to the black-haired one "Go wear those skimpy shorts you showed me. Everything will go  _'oh my'_ for sure!" The wink on the end made the girl in the hot seat blush and twirled her finger on her hair. The rest of the group giggled and urged her to accept. "I dunno about thaaaat~"

Kim's back went rigid from that tidbit as her mind went into overdrive. In her imagination, Ron appeared once again, this time pulling a rather forced sexy tone  _"I want to go with you, Kim Possible. You're expecting some 'oh myyy', right, you naughty minx?"_ That made her grit her teeth and let out a glare at the oblivious blonde  _"Whaaaaaaaaat!? R-R-R-R-R-R-R-Ron! Y-Y-You goddamn pervert!"_

When Ron went to look at the girl, he was surprised to see her glaring at him. His brow rose slightly and thought for a reason.  _"She must be really on edge because of that Massacre person..."_ And so, he rubbed his chin and went on with his planning some countermeasures if ever things really go south tomorrow.

On Kim's side, things were really getting out of their rails, and her mind is slowly devolving into a complete mess.  _"Hmm?... He's thinking about something... Huh!? I-Is he planning out our date tomorrow? Like how he's gonna get me to go to a love hotel with him..."_

As much as he tried to think, Ron can't get any decent plan. He heaved out a sigh and muttered "I guess just asking her up front would be the best bet, but..." When he turned towards the redhead, he was greeted with an almost frenzied stare, as if daring him to get near her. She looked far too troubled for his taste and so he decided to leave her be for the moment. He had time to find out things after classes, and so he puts his planning stage on hold, just in time for the teacher to come inside and start the next class.

* * *

_After school..._

Ron didn't took long to exit the school once the bells rang. "Ron, where are you going?" The cool voice of his close friend Josh Mankey asked from behind. He didn't stop running, however, and just shouted "I need to go something." The school topnotch student looked puzzled, but decided to let him be as they both part ways. The blonde teen rode the bus and start heading to the western part of the town, primarily the Rockwaller commercial district and towards Go Academy.

On the other side of the spectrum, Kim is currently in the middle of her group's meeting while listening to her second-in-command relative complaining "Why'd you let that spy go? We could've pressed him for information!" The redhead shook her head and answered quickly "Who cares. I was the one who let him go."

Although dissatisfied with her reply, Joss had no choice but to let it go since she didn't really want to go against her idol. "Then I'm not gonna complain, I guess..." With that, she turn around and faced the rest of the gang and went back to her usual authoritative voice "You all know why you're here today. It's to talk about how Food Chain, led by Bonnie Rockwaller, went buck wild all weekend long."

"They're using the momentum from swallowing up Mad Dogs to pull in tons of small groups at once. We believe they may number to almost 300 at the moment." One of the members speculated, resulting the rest to erupt into whispers. Their redhead leader didn't react to it and just went silent. The one who informed the group looked at her in awe and continued "They might number over 500 by the end of the month at this rate, after all."

Inside her head, she mused a totally different topic  _"What should I wear tomorrow? My panties... I'm not planning on letting him see them, but..."_

The right hand of the Bloody Fox nodded her head, oblivious to what her leader's thinking, and said "500's bad news. Let's make sure to plan against it happening. We'll talk about the gangs that Food Chain has absorbed." Another delinquent raised his hand and supplied "First, there's 'Dead Time'. They're known for Agent, the Wailing Knight, and the Despot. They got smashed apart in a straight fight. The difference in numbers was just too much."

The short brunette turned to the second one who also raised her hand. The female member brought the lollipop out of her mouth and started "Next up's 'Big Breas-T'. They've been up there for a while. They were apparently beaten 'til their chest looked like breasts, starting with their leader, the Old-Timer." Another hand went up and then spoke "And then there's 'A HELL'. Famous for the Garrison Triplets. They were rising stars, on their way to getting big."

Joss knew the gang and muttered "Apparently they were tickled 'til they passed out and forced to pose photos with their tongues out making peace sign, like they'd just gotten their brains fucked out. Their lives as delinquents are over." Numerous males in the room went white from that. It may sound funny to some, but no one can doubt that what Food Chain did is horrific. Joss gritted her teeth and faced the redhead "They're getting away with it... Pisses me off. We're gonna look like a buncha wimps if we don't do something, Kim!"

_"Yeah... Ron gets pretty bold sometimes."_ Meanwhile, their esteemed leader's attention still lies within the boy, and so she let out a mutter loud enough for them to hear "I dunno if I'd be okay getting swept in the flow." Joss nodded at that and said "That's right. They've got momentum on their side. They might come picking a fight with us again. Everyone, make sure you're on guard."

Their heads nodded approvingly and brought out their choice of weapons. "Of course, we all got our weapons on hand... Even Kim Possible herself has picked up weapon as well." The small girl's eyes widened when she recalled a memory not long ago of her cousin brandishing a dangerous file. She turned to the still silent redhead and asked "Oh, that's right. Cousin Kim, what'd you do with that file you had?"

When Kim didn't respond, Joss turned around and shook her out of her reverie. "Huh? W-What do you want?" The redhead asked lowly with wide eyes. Joss was slightly concerned about her for a moment before letting out a shrug "We we're talking about weapons. You're invincible even without one to begin with, but there's nothing wrong with having one, right? Just having a file isn't too great, is it?" Kim just stared at her with a dubious expression, not quite getting where she's getting at.

A male member spoke up and said "But files can be pretty painful. Might be enough for her." The younger Possible furrowed her brow and retaliated "Moron. There's no reach to a file. If she got attacked by a gorilla, it'd just snap that thing in half."

Nods of acknowledgement filled the room from her argument, save for the lone leader, who only face-faulted from the rather ludicrous explanation.  _"I'd run if a gorilla came at me."_ She mentally muttered. Joss faced her once again and said "Anyway, it's important to arm yourself. They say it never hurts to be prepared, right?" Her words, although how contrived her arguments were, still ring truth to her. There's nothing wrong with being prepared for whatever may come. And so, Kim nodded her head.

* * *

_In front of Go Academy..._

It didn't take him long to reach the western area of the town. After exiting the bus, he walked on the pathway leading towards the prestigious Go Academy. Located right in the heart of the newer business area, the private school is home to the rich, smart, and powerful. It is also one of the best-performing educational institution in the West, almost matching the older and integrated school systems in the eastern US.

And thanks to the newly-built Middleton Science Center, they are now in the forefront in terms of aptitude in the field of Science and Technology. Most of the student population wanted to enter the scientific vocation, and so their curriculum is geared towards that. Ron remembered trying to apply for that school, but failed amazingly since he slept out of the day of exams. Nonetheless, he's here other than school, and so he started his search for Massacre.

First thing's first: Ron only wanted to talk with Massacre.

Ron, of course, won't tell anything about his connection with the Bloody Fox and the Pickleworks, but if things looked like she's willing to listen, then he will have to believe in his groveling skills and make her turn a blind eye to the Pickleworks. Even if things do turn south and she can't be reason with, the blonde boy would still be the only one in that scary situation, so it's a win-win in his mind. He'll do anything just to prevent the worst-case scenario.

With that in mind, Ron approached a Go Academy student currently standing idly beside the school walls and asked "Excuse me but do you know the one called Massacre? Please tell her that a guy named Ron Stoppable wants to meet her."

The student, however, quickly rose his eyes in fear and started shaking heavily. "M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-Massacre!? Hiiiiiiih! You're planning on picking a fight with that monster!?" His sudden outburst startled him and everyone else on the grounds. Ron rose his brows and wanted to correct his misunderstanding, but the boy quickly took a step back away and shouted "Guys, run away! Massacre's gonna go crazy again!"

And with that, all the students on the ground exploded into screams of terror. They scrambled inside the classrooms while other took refuge up among the trees. Ron wanted to speak up but he was quickly drowned from the chaos that ensued. It took them no time to evacuate the area, fearing the impending doom. Ron scratched his head when he surveyed the suddenly deserted school grounds before deciding to put things into his own hands and start looking for her.

* * *

_Middleton High hallway..._

More than an hour has passed, and the Possible Corps weren't able to create some countermeasures against Food Chain's rising momentum. When the redhead knew that the meeting won't go anywhere in this state, she quickly adjourned it and let them go home. Right now, she's currently walking with her cousin along the almost empty hallways of the school. There were far less students left inside, and so she had the entire area for herself.

"We weren't able to come up with a good way to stop them in the end." Eyes narrowed in thought, Joss let out a mutter while thinking over the meeting earlier. When she turned around and took a glance at Kim, she felt heavy,  _"Cousin Kim's been like this the whole time. It's because we're not dependable enough."_

On the other side of the spectrum, Kim's mind is still preoccupied, but not with the one Joss is thinking about.  _"What should I do about tomorrow?..."_ The two went silent for a long time before Joss decided to clear the dark mood out "Well, no point in thinking about it all day. Everyone else is gone, so I guess we'll go home, too." Kim was slightly shook out from her thought and nodded listlessly at that. She looked over the still-smiling girl beside her before she reached out "Hey, Joss..."

After turning her gaze towards the redhead, Kim asked "Have you been to Club Banana?" The moment she finished asking, however, she wanted to take that back. Being a delinquent like herself meant she's not used on going to expensive boutiques. She mentally knocked herself from the rather stupid question, but before she could relish on her embarrassment, Joss answered with a smile on her face "Club Banana? That fancy place by the mall? Of course I have! I go there pretty often!"

Kim balked from her answer. "Whaaaaat!? You go to fancy stores? You?" The younger Possible nodded and explained "That's about the only place around here with silver stuff... Should I not? Most of what I'm wearing today I got from there. These earrings, this belt, these pants, oh, underwear, too." That last part managed to shock the usually stoic teen. "Aghh! Seriously? You're seriously wearing panties from there right now?"

Joss' face contorted into a questioning one as her concern grew bigger for her cousin. Kim, however, was not taking the news very lightly. The fact that someone younger than her is now wearing undergarments of higher class than her own set made her feel insecure about herself. "S-Show them to me. You really got them there?"

To say that the younger girl was shock would be the understatement of the century. Joss was absolutely petrified like a boulder initially, but was beyond happy for someone like her precious and honorable cousin to look on her more... intimate area. "W-Well... if it's you asking, cousin, uh... Um... Uh, I'm ready." She grabbed the hem of her skirt and looked around. When she was assured that there's no one left on the floor, she lifted it slowly, her prized panties in full view for the redhead.

The Bloody Fox is, needless to say, went pale white like a ghost, while her second-in-command was blushing seriously from the action.  _"S-She's looking. Cousin Kim's looking at my underwear. Ahhhh... What's this feeling? I'm... I'm..."_ Joss relished every second the older Possible spends under her skirt until she withdrew from her position. When she took a glance at her, she saw her with a defeated look plastered all over her face. Kim muttered "... I lost to Joss... Kh. I'm a disgrace."

The brunette tried to control her exploding emotions and whispered softly "W-What do you think, cousin? If you want me to, Kim... I can take this off for you."

Kim gasped in shock at first, but eventually turned into a glare "Wha!?... Joss, is this supposed to be some kind of sympathy from you?" Completely unaware of her simmering anger, Joss blushed and replied "Y-Yes, I'm overflowing with it." The redhead finally snapped and yelled at the unsuspecting girl "Don't fuck with me! Who the hell do you think I am? The fuck's an underling of mine wearing something like that for?" Kim tried to take her mind off from the rather revealing and intricate design of her panties, but failed to do so, and so her mood plummeted even further.

With hands raised up in surrender, Joss shakily asked "Whaaaat!? U-Underwear!?" The redhead's glare intensifies at that and barked out her order "Never use something like that ever again!" The girl jumped and quickly nodded her head and started grovelling "I-I understand! I'll never wear underwear again! I promise!" If she were any calmer, Kim would've realized the error in her thinking, but before she could, Joss started running away and quickly went home.

"Shit... What am I gonna do about tomorrow?" Kim muttered.

* * *

_Go Academy grounds..._

"What am I going to do?" Ron muttered in his tired voice while scratching his head. His pursuit of the seemingly elusive Massacre was pretty difficult since none of the students in Go Academy wanted to help him ever since he asked to speak with her. The way he's being treated is akin to a landmine and so they wanted as much distance from him as possible. The stares he's getting went more along the lines of  _'Poor thing. He's doomed to line the shelves at the butcher's tomorrow morning.'_

He supposed that asking about her prematurely was too reckless for him.

Although he's been dealing with Kim Possible a lot recently, but the Middleton's Three Gods are supposed to be delinquents so bad that people shouldn't ever get involved with them. And with that, he heaved a sigh. It looked like he won't be meeting with Massacre today, so he decided to look for her next time. But as he was about to turn around and leave the school area, a feminine voice growled behind him. "So you're the chump who's looking for me?"

Ron swore his heart almost stopped when he heard the voice. The aura he's feeling as of this moment is eerily similar to the one Kim's emitting whenever she's on her scary mode. His whole body felt heavy and his neck felt like it was completely snapped closed. He asked with bated breath "Are you... Massacre?"

The female clicked her tongue and warned "Don't move. You're dead if you do." In his defense, he can't even move since he's shaking violently. Massacre took a step closer and murmured "You smell like Possible... Hmm, so you're one of hers... I get it. This is a message for settling things between us, eh? Sounds good. I'll tell you my reply to your face. Look at me."

In the back of his mind, Ron knew what she wanted to do. The moment he turns his head, his face will be meeting her fist swiftly. And so, he was stuck in place, thinking of something that could get him out of his situation. Unfortunately, this doesn't sit well with her, and shouted in a much harsher tone "I said, look at me. I've been eating a lotta good food lately, so I'm in a good mood. I'll let you off with just one swift punch." Those last few lines perked his ears. Now that he thinks about it, the voice sounds kind of familiar, and so he turned around and tried to explain.

"Excuse me! I don't have anything to do with Kim-" His explanation suddenly halted when he realized who the girl was. Likewise, Massacre's eyes went wide from the revelation and blurted out her confusion "Stoppable?" And in an instant, the punch she unconsciously swung connected to his jaw and sent him flying. He landed on the fountain a few meters away, causing most of the passerby to scramble out of their way. Ron coughed up and tried to stand up when Shego went near him and asked "What are you doing here, Stoppable? Didn't know you were the one looking for me."

Flashbacks of his earlier introduction to the pale green woman in front of him made him remember someone calling her as Massacre, and so he realized that they were the same person. "Ugh. My head hurts... So, Shego... you're Massacre?" Said girl shrugged her shoulders and said "That's right... Huh? Didn't you already know who I was during that fight from before?"

The blonde boy let out a sigh and said in a frank manner "You didn't really say anything to me about that. This tragedy could have been avoided if you had." He looked over his wet clothes and suppressed his urge to whack his head to the nearest pole. He thought he was going to die. The damage was minimized from when she tried to stop her punch in the last instant and the rather deep fountain he dived into, but it was still strong enough to almost make him pass out.

Now he can really tell. She's the last of the Three Gods, strog enough to square off evenly against Kim Possible. 'Massacre Shego'

Shego helped him took his outer shirt off and looked for any scrapes and cuts Ron may have received. "Aw, man. Your lip's bleeding." He could feel her fingers pulling lightly on his lips, making him wince from the pain. She gave his mouth a look unconsciously tugged it. The way her slender fingers dance around his teeth made him feel extremely uncomfortable. "Hmm... Yeah, you still got all your teeth. Good for you."

"Vehy glah o heah hah. (Very glad to hear that)" He uttered in gibberish while her fingers still grip his mouth. Ron rubbed the tender muscles while a dribble of saliva started to run down to the joint of his jaw. The delinquent narrowed her eyes and warned "Ugh, don't drool on me, that's gross!" The blonde boy quickly apologized at that.

Pointing towards the other end of the wall, Shego said "Water faucet's over there. I'll show you." And with that, she pulled him over and rush towards the faucets.

The pale green girl helped him clean up a bit while asking "So? Why'd you wanna talk to me?" Ron turned the knob on the faucet off and wiped his face with a towel before answering "Well, uh... I wanted to talk to you. Or actually, with Massacre, one of the Three Gods."

Shego heaved a sigh at that. "I don't think I hit you in the head that hard, but I'm sure you remember me admitting that I'm Massacre. Do you need something?" They stepped away from the faucets and went back to the school gates. The area was surprisingly empty, thanks to the one beside the blonde boy's presence. The way he's feeling as of this moment is very reminiscent when Kim turned into her serious mode. When they reached an empty bench, Ron inhaled deeply before starting: "Yes. You see.. I want you to ask something about the Pickleworks."

As per his plan, he wanted to put the Bloody Fox's name as far from the festival as possible, and at first Ron thought it was all going so well. Shego puts her hand under her chin and went into deep thought. But when she did decided to speak up, Ron suddenly went into a halt. "Hmm... So Possible told you to come here to ask me not to screw with the Pickleworks. That about right?"

His eyes went wide while looking at the glare she's emitting. Without knowing, she quickly got right to the heart of the issue. Ron backpedaled a bit and tried to divert her attention "No, that's not why! And why did you mention Kim Possible?" The Go Academy delinquent shrugged her shoulders and explained "It's the smell, I guess? I can tell who's been talking to who just from smelling. Especially Possible. I'd say I'm 100% accurate when it comes to her. You smelled the same way yesterday... So that means you're close enough to be together on a Sunday."

Sweat started to trail down his face as the dangerous girl in front of him continued to stare at him with analyzing eyes, something he least expected when it comes to her usual aloof personality. Things did take a turn for him. She quickly found out his interaction with her rival, and his underestimation could even cost him the festival he tried to save. The lone delinquent, meanwhile, muttered softly "Well you must be on real good terms, then."

Massacre shook her head and let out her disappointment "Shame about this, Stoppable. I thought you were a pretty good guy, but I guess you're my enemy... Well, that's just how it goes. You make one ally, you get three more enemies. I knew I'd be alone in the end."

The last line struck a cord to him. The word 'enemy' stabs into his chest repeatedly, and Ron can't understand why. The thought of creating enemies just because of association with others doesn't sit well with him. Just because he's now Kim Possible's boyfriend, even though temporarily, it crushed him to think that Shego will inevitably be his foe. With that, he willed himself to speak out his thought "I don't have any intention of becoming your enemy. But... uh, yes. I am friends with Kim Possible."

Her eyes narrowed upon his admission and asked shortly "How close?" Ron stopped for a moment, before answering "We're... dating. For now."

Eyes widening in surprise, Shego took a step back and exclaimed "You're dating!? No way... Her, dating... And she's with someone this boring... Hmm... Well, I guess I could see how she could like him. And if that's true, then that explains why those Food Chain idiots were spying on him, too."

Afterwards, she puts her arms under her chest and then asked "So? Why's Possible asking someone to talk to me about the Pickleworks? What, is she excited about it or something?" Her eyes rose when she saw him paling even further as he tried to gave an answer. The silence and hesitance was enough for her to know. She smirked cruelly and said "Looks like I'm right."

She's very perceptive, despite her looks, and Ron cursed himself for buying her act of aloofness. She kept exposing more and more even without him saying anything. She's like a cunning predator tearing him apart piece by piece. Shego, meanwhile, grinned wickedly as her thoughts all come together and formed a conclusion all by herself "I don't really care about the festival in the first place, but if she's looking forward to it, then that's pretty interesting. I've been waiting to settle the score sometime soon."

Pausing for a moment, she shifted her eyes towards him and let out a crazed smile "I think I'll smash up the Pickleworks, and then settle things with Possible."

Ron waved his hands outward and pleaded "W-Wait a second! Um! Uh... It wouldn't be good to destroy it, Shego. Everyone's looking forward to it." The pale green girl just stared at him for a moment before uttering her retort "So's Possible, right? That's enough for me to wanna smash it up."

He gritted his teeth as he wrack his brains on finding anything that could halt her advance towards the festival. The feral look on her eyes scared him and made him remember what delinquents actually are: vicious. He gathered what little thought he had come up and groveled "P-Please! Please don't do it. Please don't do anything to the Pickleworks." He bowed down and pleaded. He couldn't think of any believable alibi and so he decided to go for the direct approach.

Unfortunately, all she did was let out a shrug. "I don't give a rat's ass about what you have to say as long as you're on Possible's side. You're my enemy, too."

"I want to be friends with you, Shego." She let out a sigh to his appeal and answered back "Same here. I don't hate the food you make. But, you make one ally, you make another three enemies. That's the world we live in. You've only got yourself to blame for trying to enter our world without being prepared!"

The menacing glare almost made him pass out from sheer fright. There was a complete breakdown of communication, and he failed in reining it in towards his goals. Her eyes are dead set on the festival, and Ron felt that things turned out for the worse because of him. His thoughts on the matter were abruptly interrupted when he heard her growl "Also, Stoppable. You sure you should be worrying about the Pickleworks at this point?"

Eyes flashing with green flare, she quickly took him by the collar and gave him one hefty punch to the gut. He yelled out in pain before crumpling down to the ground, clutching the area where he was hit. Although it wasn't as flashy as her earlier punch, the damage was still the same as the force went through his innards. He swore he lost consciousness for a moment, but nonetheless, he tried to stand up on his own. Meanwhile, those who were watching from the windows pitied the blonde teen.

A Go Academy student commented "It's started. Ah, he's dead. Poor guy." The others nodded their heads slowly while silently offering their prayers for the blonde boy. Ron went to his knees, gasping from the destructive blow he received when he felt her hands grab him by the collar once more and said "You should worry more about yourself."

"S-Shego... Please let me..." The boy tried to break free from her grasp, but her hands were gripping too tightly. He's suspended above the ground, legs kicking wildly, finding any opening that could break him free. Unfortunately, all it did to the delinquent was her sneering "You're on Possible's side... More than that, you're her boyfriend and you've come here alone to talk to me... Who the fuck do you think you're dealing with!? Huh!?"

Ron let out a pitiful squeak at that, making the pale green girl to laugh evilly "Whether you're bullshitting about being her boyfriend or not, I wonder how Possible'll respond if I paint the ground red with your blood." Paralyzed in fear, Ron dumbly stared at her violent and cold-blooded eyes radiating every inch of doom and chaos she want to inflict on him. The delinquent in front of him is on a whole another level, and he cursed himself for carelessly wandering right in her den.

His bag slid off of him and landed on the ground. Shego raised him higher and bid him "This is goodbye, Stoppable. Prepare yourself!"

The boy closed his eyes, trying to gather whatever resolve he has left to brave the incoming attack. Fortunately for him, he couldn't feel her fist landing on any part of his body. And so, he dared to take a peek and saw the dangerous delinquent standing still, with eyes widening in shock. He followed her line of sight and realized she's staring at his lunch box that tumbled a few inches outside of his bag. The container is sealed, so its contents were saved from touching the ground.

Shego was silent for a moment before she asked softly "Is there still stuff inside that lunchbox?" He stared at her for a moment before stammering his answer "Y-Yes, there is." Her eyes went back to the container and the boy can't help but take this as his opportunity to save himself. "Would you like to eat it?"

The question, however, didn't went the way he wanted as he saw her emotions flare for the second time and glared at him. "Ahhhh!?" Shego growled at him while shaking him up in the air. "You're trying to give me fucking freebies at this point!?" Ron tried to keep himself composed and countered "I-If you don't want it, then it's okay."

Her glare grew hotter and practically yelled "Why the hell wound I need it!?" A long line of apologies started to spring from his mouth until he stopped when he noticed that she's still staring at the lunch box. She looked at it with a hard face for a moment before muttering "... By the way, what's inside?" He held his head while trying to contain the dizziness he's feeling from being shaken like a rag doll and answered "Uh, today I made some fried chicken..."

"Fried chickeeeeen!?" The girl's eyes went wide from his answer and went still. Ron saw her shaking slightly and hoped things could turn to his favor while listening to her. "Fried chicken... Fried chicken... Is it crispy!? Is it the crispy stuff!? Answer me!" Her shaking almost made him barf out but he managed to remain composed. "Aughaugh... I-It's been a while, but I think it's still has its crispiness."

Drool started to pool on the girl's mouth as she started mesmerizing on the chicken. "T-That's good... Fried chicken's good when it's crispy..." Realizing that he now has her attention, he tried to subjugate the delinquent with what he does best: food "I was going to make some thick sauce and eat it at home."

The female delinquent felt shivers tingling on her spine as she went deeper into her fantasy "S-Sauce!? T-The sweet and sour stuff?" Ron smiled slightly and shook his head negatively "No, I was thinking about making it sweet and hot with chili sauce."

His psychological attack proved to be effective when her entire body began to shake as she let out a surprised yell "Sweet and hoooooottt!" His celebration for his small victory was however cut off when she started swinging him harder than earlier. Ron gasped from the lack of air due to her grip on his shirt and pleaded "I-I-I-I-I'm v-v-v-v-veeeeerrrryyyy s-s-s-s-sooorrryyy!... I-If you'd like, I'd love to have you over to eat some."

She promptly stop swinging him around and stared at him for a moment, before narrowing her eyes. "Who the hell do you think you are, Stoppable? You're trying to distract me with food, aren't you?" His face went pale in an instant when she realized his plan. Sweat started to trail down his face as her face morphed into a crazed grin "You're treating me, Massacre Shego, like a dog? You've got some fucking balls, YOU FUCKING LITTLE SHIT!"

* * *

_Moments later, Stoppable residence..._

"Let's eat!" Shego announced happily as she started staring at the plate full of friend chicken drizzled with sweet and hot sauce. Ron let out a chuckle and placed some plates in front of them and went to his seat. "This is the chili sauce and here's the black vinegar sauce. The chicken's also freshly cooked, so it's still crispy."

Shego nodded her head quickly before digging into the food with much gusto. The way she eats still fascinates him, no matter how many times he saw her. She's wolfing down on the meat insanely fast, but the smile on her face while doing so made her look like some stray dog feasting for the first time. She's still a hearty eater. Thankfully enough, her horrific blood lust that she was radiating earlier completely disappeared the moment she started eating.

He just smiled and thanked the heavens for sparing his life. It took them no time until everything on the table was wiped clean. After taking the final bite. Shego leaned on the backrest of the chair and moaned with a satisfied sigh "Man, eating 'til you're full's the best."

Ron nodded his head and said "I didn't get to see you this morning, but..." Shego nodded her head and looked at him with soft eyes "Yep, I haven't eaten breakfast or lunch. I was sooo hungry." The dangerous delinquent looked like she was about to cry. Her eyes, however, turned into a light glare as she muttered "Wait, why the hell didn't you bring me breakfast today?" Ron held up his hands up in defense and explained "I went to the riverside to give it to you, but you weren't there."

Crossing her arms, Shego's brows furrowed and pouted "I went on a walk because I woke up earlier today, so I was around Go Academy. You should've realized." He just stared at her incredulously, almost tempted to ask her how he could've done that, considering he didn't even know much about her before. But before he could speak, she suddenly asked "Hmm... Aren't you gonna eat, Stoppable? I don't think you've eaten much."

Memories from his earlier encounter made him unconsciously place his hands on top of where her fist collided to and answered in a somewhat condescending tone "I don't have an appetite. A certain someone punched me in the gut." Ron thought it would make his point come across her, but unfortunately, Shego just shrugged her shoulders and commented "Oh man, what an unfortunate accident."

He face faulted at her reply and said back "Calling that an accident would be pushing it. Sigh... Just recalling it hurts. That was terrifying. I thought I was gonna die." Her eyes glowed slightly at that and said with an evil look "Yeah, I was trying to kill you a bit." His face paled at her look and was about to back out when he saw her smirking at him and said "Don't make that face, man. It was just a bit."

"It really was terrifying. I was almost about to cry. And I'm a guy, too. You almost made me cry, at this age. I haven't cried since my sister made me two months ago!" Ron admitted with a pouting face. Shego stared at him and let out a bewildered comment lowly "Didn't expect it to be that recent... Don't get mad. Everyone gets grumpy when they're hungry, you know." When he's still a bit sulking, the pale green girl let out a soft laugh and motioned to him "Okay, okay. Lemme see..."

When he went near her, she slinks his arms around his head and softly guides him towards her lap. Ron can't help but feel aware of her as her fingers dance lightly from his head towards his chest. Shego placed it on his abdomen and asked "Was it around here? I'll rub it better." Although the first contact made him slightly wince from the pain, the way she rubbed his sore muscles made him relaxed for some reason. His cheeks flaring up from the rather intimate contact, he willed his mind to devoid of any impure thoughts.

The moment she spoke, however, Ron wasn't sure if he could. "Does it still hurt?" The way she softly spoke was miles apart from the menacing aura she emits earlier. And quite frankly, Ron liked this side of her far more than her delinquent counterpart. Ron just let her fingers do the magic and enjoyed the sensations of having a girl touch you as much as he can.


	14. So Not A First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!
> 
> Happy Holloween everybody! This is the first simulcast post so... there you go! I'm still swamped by work but I did manage to post another one here so I'm grateful for my small mercies. Anyway, as you can see, this is one gigantic chapter, so this will be a two-parter. Don't worry, however, because this will be the setup for the one thing you've all been waiting for. Because the second half will feature a... naughty play! That's my treat for you guys! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE REASON WHY I RATED THIS AS E! ONE STEAMY LIME SET FOR COURSE! THIS IS NOT A DRILL, FOLKS! THE TIME IS ALMOST AT HAND!
> 
> One more thing, For my Christmas break, I'd like to take this one on the backseat for a moment and let my older stories get the spotlight. By the time new year comes, I think I'll be pretty well-adjusted with updating this one and the other stories. I do plan on updating them alternately on a weekly basis, kind of like how I started this one, so that I won't be burn out as easily as last time. Some of my older stories now have the plot line furnished, so they'll be the first to be updated by the time the Yultide season arrives.
> 
> So let's get this started! Welcome to my story, folks!

"So... About what I was talking about earlier."

The two were sitting rather comfortably on the sofa after the hearty dinner. Her earlier aggression now dissipated, the pale green delinquent smiled softly while letting out a satisfied sigh. Ron thought that now that things have calmed down between them, he decided to go further his plans on saving the festival. And so, he asked hesitantly. Shego just rose her brow in question and thought about it for a moment before asking "About Possible?"

When Ron nodded slowly, the female let out a disgruntled breath. "Ugh... I'm feeling good right now. Don't make me think about that pain in the ass." He almost bit his tongue from that as his gaze went towards the ground. Shego turns toward him, noticing that the blonde teen has been honest with her. She gave him a glare and straightened his mind out "I'm still gonna do it. If Possible doesn't want me to do it, then I'm gonna smash the Pickleworks into bits."

The boy can't help but heave a sigh before asking "Why do you hate Kim so much?" He decided to get into the root cause of her hatred. Unfortunately for him, the answer she has given him was unhelpful "There's no reason. I hate her 'cause I hate her."

And before he could ask her further, she suddenly spoke up and changed her answer "Actually, saying I hate her isn't right... She's my enemy. There's no logic behind it. My body tells me no when I see her. I bet she feels the same." Ron nodded his head at that and pondered about it.  _"Now that I think about it, those two act way similar to two predators baring their fangs. Maybe they just can't coexist with each other. They say opposites attract, but this one is completely out of the ordinary. There aren't many people like them in this world, and they instinctively reject one another... If that's the case, what am I going to do?"_

"But, you know..." The girl's voice pulled him from his thoughts. Ron was surprised when he realized that he's currently on top of the pale green delinquent. With a wolfish grin, she conceded "I won't do it if you don't want me to."

Ron sputtered and garbled out an incomprehensible gurgle at that for two reasons. One, he never expected her to actually agree with him peacefully, especially after what he had been through earlier. And second, the fact that he's still on top of her made his mind go haywire. The way she looks with her slightly ruffled clothes and a still satisfied smile caused blood to rush to his face, among other things. Shego laughed at him and continued "I'll settle things with Possible someday, but it's not like crashing the Pickleworks' the only way. So, what's the point of doing it if you're gonna hate me for it?"

Blushing even harder, Ron was stupefied at the end. "Oh..." That was all he could say as he stares at the girl, who is now grinning at him. Shego's smile turned playful afterwards and teased "I'll still smash it up as soon as I feel like it, though."

Seeing his face morph into a facefault, the infamous Massacre howled in laughter. She patted his back softly and said in her sing-sang voice "So, next time I want some burger steak!"

His lips twitched into a smile at that and shared in with her happiness. "I understand. Please come back whenever you'd like. I'll make you the best, most badical burger steak you've ever had! It can be before or after the Pickleworks."

She nodded her head eagerly and started walking towards the window "Sounds good... Oh, looks like someone's coming here. I'm outta here, then." And in a blink of an eye, the girl leaped from the window and into the outside world. Not long after, he heard the car that sounded like the one his sister is riding in stop. Ron mused on how she could even hear the vehicle approaching fast before it can even reach their house, but decides to let it go.

Ron was right, after all. Massacre isn't all that different with the Bloody Fox. They're not necessarily evil, they're just not what others would call good people. And with his finished business, there was pretty much nothing to worry about for the Pickleworks, and the blonde teen will be able to enjoy the day with Kim Possible tomorrow as well.

* * *

_Possible household..._

On the other side of the spectrum, Kim Possible went home with a sour look on her face. When the matriarch of the family noticed her mood, she asked "You don't seem like you're enjoying yourself. What's wrong, honey?" The redhead teen scrunched up her nose in irritation and muttered "I'm done with this... The hell's with fashion? Cosmetics... tricks for being popular... I've got no idea what any of these mean."

She watched Kim take a sit on the sofa and decided to follow suit. Now beside her daughter, Anne let out a rueful laugh and jibed "How have you gotten this far as a girl? This is what you get for taking it easy until now. Even I knew how to put on makeup back when I was your age, you know." The younger female just furrowed her brows at that and let out a pout, causing the older woman to laugh. Kim buried his face under her arms and muttered "I just want to learn how to do the absolute minimum for a date... Hmm..."

Anne watched her daughter think about fashion with a mused smile before she heard the door bell ring. When she opened the door, she saw one particular black-skinned girl, who looked like she's in the same age bracket as Kim. The matriarch was about to ask about her identity, but when Kim realized who it was in front of their house, she greeted "Oh, President? What do you need in a time like this?"

Quick on the uptake, the neurologist lead her inside the den and offered the available seat. Monique, on the other hand, politely thanked the older redhead and answered the teen's question "W-Well, there's something I need to speak to you about." Furrowing her brows, Kim voiced her confusion "Hmm, what is it? I haven't been skipping school these days?"

Monique shakes her head negatively and tried to correct it "No, you haven't. You've been at school every day. Much better than last year." The redhead huffed at that and retorted "It's because of a certain someone who wouldn't shut up about it. I'm fine just going the minimum number of days." The two shared a laugh at that. When her mother excused herself to the kitchen, Kim then repeated her question earlier "So, what do you need?"

"Y-Yes. It's about the Pickleworks preparations. Uh... the Pickleworks' the day after tomorrow, so I'm sure that Ron Stoppable will be very busy tomorrow. And so I was wondering if you could help him." The class president started. Kim fought back the urge to chuckle since it is beyond her knowing that the infamous delinquent is already helping him, but decided to continue hiding it. She coughed a bit before nodding. Taking that as a sign to continue, Monique added "If you're unable to, then I can switch with you, if you want."

It took her a moment, but the teen redhead gave her an answer "Hmm, well... Whatever, I guess. I'll do it tomorrow."

Shocked beyond belief, Monique raised her brow and asked "Sorry?" Kim heaved a sigh and said "I said... Uh, I'll help tomorrow. I actually wanted to do something for the Pickleworks... since the even'ts pretty important for my parents. But, uh... you know, I'm a delinquent and... Well, this festival is where they met and..." Monique watched in fascination on how the usually imposing figure is now reduced into a stumbling maiden. She could almost giggle on how feminine the delinquent is now emitting, but decided to just hold it in.

And with that, the curly teen let out a smile and helped her "Oh, so your parents met during the Pickleworks festival? That sounds wonderful." During this time, the Possible mother walked back in, and after she was informed of what was happening, smiled while reminiscing about her fond memories "Yeah, it was. Now that I think about it, all my important memories with James were during Pickleworks. We met there for the first time, the day he proposed to me... And our first kiss was also there, a year after we met."

The female visitor gushed at the romance while Kim puffed her cheeks in embarrassment. "Sorry about this, President. You don't wanna listen to someone else's mother talk about stuff like this, right?" Monique shakes her head and replied "N-No, I think it's wonderful."

Anne's eyes gleamed at that and said in her still reserved, but is slowly growing excited, voice "Really!? Then could you could watch this!? It's a video we put up together of what's happened both before and after our marriage. I call it 'Everything's Possible, Even Living a Life Full of Love'."

Cheeks erupting in red, Kim stood up and tried to push her snickering mother away, while yelling in an embarrassed state "Please, Mom! Go away before I'm forced to live through the tragedy of slugging my own mother." Anne and Monique laughed at her expense, but she relented on leaving the two alone. Kim huffed before returning to her seat beside the amused black-haired girl. "Anyway, I'm planning on doing work together with Ron tomorrow, so you don't need to worry about it. But, don't tell anyone else about it, all right?"

Monique nodded her head earnestly, but on the back of her mind, she thought  _"S-She's referring to him by his first name..."_ Kim waved her hand and started bidding "So yeah, you can go home now. I'm busy preparing for tomorrow."

Her ears perked up when she heard the word 'preparing' and asked about what she meant "Preparing?" The young redhead, on the other hand, cursed herself for the slip of tongue and tried to come up with an excuse "Oh, uh, no... I mean..."

Unfortunately for her, Anne's voice popped from the dining area, and hollered "Kimmie's been struggling with prettying herself up this whole time. She's on cloud nine because it's her first date." With her cheeks flaring up for the second time, Kim yelled back in frustration "Mom! Please!... Wha, no, President. This isn't... uh, for Ron. It's..." The matriarch of the family, however, wasn't deterred and continued on with her chiding "She was just at Club Banana to pick out clothes, and she couldn't bring herself to actually buy them. She was soo depressed."

Kim crossed her arms and pouted at that. Anne finally appeared once again and shook her head in disappointment "Kids these days. When I was young, I would've been just fine even surrounded by a hundred police goons." The younger redhead snapped in retaliation and started "That's a completely different situation! And, what the hell, I wasn't depressed!" When she realized that Monique's still in their company, she quieted down and murmured "Uh... sorry. She doesn't know what she's talking about."

Anne laughed lightly at that and said back "How rude. I've been only trying to help you, sweetie." The younger Possible gave her a glare before returning to the dark-skinned girl, who was still quiet ever since they started arguing. A quick flash of concern emerge from her and asked if she's fine, but she didn't answer. Monique slowly bows her head and went silent for a few moments until she uttered two words.

"It's on."

And before she could ask what she meant by that, Monique erupted from her seat and yelled out "MY NOSY MODE HAS BEEN TURNED ON!" She then shifted her sight towards the bespectacled redhead and grabbed both her hands. She said with her mouth running like a motorboat "I understand very well now, Kim Possible, so please leave it to me. I'll take charge and make you into a lovely lovely girl that will make Ron fall for you in an instant, so please allow me to handle it!"

She was startled by her abrupt rise in energy, but before she could utter a word, Monique already launched a barrage of questions towards her "Have you decided on what clothes to wear? What makeup? Would you like to go at him with cute or sexy? How far are you going to go, will it end with just a date? Will it go all the way to the bedroom?"

"N-No, uh..." Kim can't help but scratch her head and shake her head, but the black beauty didn't stop there. "So you haven't decided yet. That's fine, then I'll decide for you. I actually like that better since I just love to butt in on people's lives." The mother just laughed at her daughter's rising distress before letting the girl to take a deep breath. "Here's some tea, Monique. Why don't we calm down for a moment."

Monique accepted the drink politely and took a sip. Kim, meanwhile, breathed a sigh of relief and tried to brave herself for the answer she'll be getting with her question "Uh, so what you're saying is that you'll help me prepare?" The girl smiled widely at her and replied "Yes, I am glad to be of service. Although, ideally I'd like to just decide on everything myself rather than help."

Kim let out a facefault at her answer and stared at the smiling girl incredulously "I'm grateful for everything, but it's okay. You're kinda scaring me right now." Monique's eyes widen in shock and blurted out in a loud voice "HOW!?" to which the redhead retorted "That's so scary! That's how! What's with that intensity? I've never seen you like this at school, like at all. And besides, you don't really look like you're much for fashion, President."

Her side comment didn't sit well with Monique. Sure, at the moment, she's on her usual student form, not anything wow-inducing, but it was clean to her taste, and she could understand that she saw her in that way. But, to be told that she's not fit for fashion made her a bit mad, and so she stood up and said "Okay. Please wait for a moment. Uh, can I borrow a mirror?" When the mother produced one, she then said "Thank you. Please give me about thirty seconds."

The black curly girl had her facing away from them, and just like what she said, in about thirty seconds, she turned around, and the two redheads could only gape in shock. She could see that all she used were some foundation and a couple of light makeup, but the work she's done in only half a minute could rival those working in model photo shoots. Kim could only gaze in amazement in how her entire look changed in such a short amount of time, blurting out the first thing in her mind: "Who are you!?"

She giggled at her stupefied response and said "You can change quite a lot in just thirty seconds, don't you think?" Kim closed her eyes and retraced everything that she remembered "Uh, what'd you do? Took the foundation, put on lip balm... Uh..."

"There's a bit of a trick to get the parts around your eyes and eyebrows to look good with minimal makeup. I more or less know the basics about this stuff. My mother actually runs a makeup salon called GRATH'S in the new commercial district." When Anne heard the name of the salon, her eyes popped out and almost shrieked "GRATH'S!? That ultra-high-class salon?"

Curious about the development, Kim asked her mother "You know that place?" The scientist nodded her head and smiled "I love that place. I go every time I have my day-off. Getting my skin done there makes James twice as-" Kim glared at her and yelled "You can stop right there, Mom. TMI!"

Turning back to the beautified black girl, she let out a sigh and looked over the light makeup that accented her facial features "Hmm... I still can't believe you looked totally different a while ago. I didn't think that you'd be so good at this stuff, President. Why don't you usually do it?" Monique tilted her head and wondered "What do you mean? I think I look alright at school. No need to be overly-dressed. I just want to look neat, is all... But! I'm totally fine doing it for you, Kim! I love to help people!"

Hearing her voice rise once again made Kim's eyes to twitch and said "I told you, you're scary when you're like that! Anyway, in my personal opinion, you look more of a high-schooler now, so you should do this more often. You look way cuter than before." Monique blushed from the sudden compliment and said "Is that so? Thanks. I'm so glad that you agreed to let me do your makeup, as long as I do it all the time." And before Kim could let out a retort, she dived towards the redhead and examined her arms "Hmm. You have nice skin, so I think any kind of makeup would look good on you."

Kim's brow furrowed as the sudden sensation of someone closely looking at her starts to hit her. "Whoa, you've already started? You're too close! Too close!" Anne, meanwhile, reprimanded her daughter and said "Just let her do it. It usually costs almost a hundred dollars just to have them look over you when you go to their salon." Kim nodded at her and started trying to get used to the feeling until she realized one thing about what she just said:

"No, I'm... Wait, 100 dollars just to look over you!? How much do you actually spend at that salon every week?" And thus she spends the entire night trudging over her wardrobe and looking over every possible makeup combination most suited for her.

* * *

_The next day. Middleton High..._

Today's the last day for the Pickleworks festival, and although it's a cheap little festival compared to your usual national-level festivals, Ron can really tell that the entire city's livened up in some degree. This goes the same for Middleton High. Everyone's excited, and if he were to be honest, he's also one of them. Ron gave Kim a glance and immediately look back, fearing that staring at her any longer would make it harder for him to go back.  _"I-I can't help it. I've always been somewhat apathetic for Pickleworks, but now I'm all excited. Kim and I are-"_

When he sneaked a glance the second time, he was shocked to see her glaring. Although it wasn't pointed at him, he was somewhat scared now since he believed that her mood may not be as accommodating as he wanted. Her glare, however, weakened and her face morphed into a panicked mode. And so, Ron decided to let her be and wait for afternoon to come.

School only had morning classes today to give way for the final preparations for the festival. And thus, he'll be assigned to give out flyers on the new commercial district, together with the one and only Bloody Fox. The thought of spending time alone with her made him smile uncontrollably. Josh notices this and asked him with concern "What's going on? You look awfully excited." Ron waved his hand and dismissed it with a smile "It's nothing big."

Gil went towards them after entering the classroom and said "He's just in a good mood 'cause there's a festival tomorrow." Josh and Ron nodded at him, but inside the blonde teen's mind, he chuckled  _"That, too. I'm actually more excited about my plans for today."_ The three watched their fellow classmates to enter the room. When the whole gang is finally complete, Gil let out a sigh and muttered out loud "Aw, man! It's a festival, for crying out loud. Wish I could go with a girlfriend."

Felix chuckled at his claim and let out a quip "Give it up, Gil. That won't happen anytime soon." The dark-haired boy glared at him while the rest laughed. Ron chuckled under his breath, while preventing himself to spill out his cheesy grin.  _"A girlfriend, huh... It may only be for a limited period of time, but Kim Possible's my girlfriend right now... and tomorrow..."_

On the other hand, Gil, cursed them and said "It doesn't have to be a girlfriend, you jerks! Any girl's fine as long as she's cute." He then faced the most handsome male of the group and begged "Hey, Josh. Couldn't you go out of the beach real quick and pick up some cute girls? It'd be easy with your looks, right?" The budding artist rose his brow in question while the other two guys shook their heads. Ned puts a hand on Gil's shoulder and said "Stop it already."

The boy looked at the one with glasses and asked "Why?" to which Felix responded with "It'd actually be easy for him that it makes me mad." Realization dawned on him and nodded at them. Josh stared at them with a dubious look before responding "I'd like to avoid going to the beach without reason anyway. Women who don't even know try to talk to me at least once every ten minutes when I go there, even if all I'm doing is walking. It's unbelievably annoying."

His response made the three boys to stare at him incredulously. Ron, meanwhile scratched the back of his head and tried to diffuse the situation by taking the attention off him "If you just want to do stuff with girls, why not ask a female friend to come with you?" The three went silent for a moment before they erupted into laughter, confusing the blonde teen. Gil patted him on the back and explained "Hahahahah! What a great idea, Ron."

Ned followed suit and continued "But there's one flaw with that idea." Felix finishes their answer while dragging all their earlier giddiness with him "We don't have any female friends to begin with." The freckled teen winced at that and watched the three to devolve into their depression. "Uh... I'm sorry."

Josh then piped up with a suggestion of his own "Why not ask someone from our class? Going to a festival together as classmates should be fine, no?" Ron's eyes drifted unconsciously towards the seemingly stoic redhead at the far side of the room and nodded unconsciously. Gil, on the other hand, instantly refutes the idea and said "What are you talking about? That's the worst option. Asking someone to go to the festival with you out of nowhere is pretty much just telling them you like them."

His breath hitched when he thought about what happened between them. Now remembering how he asked her to go out with him for the festival, Ron's cheeks flush a light pink hue. Josh, meanwhile, tried to think of something that could help them until one person came into mind. "Hmm... Then how about President? I doubt she would misunderstand that way."

The two nodded their heads while thinking about their class representative while Gil vehemently refuses the suggestion "The heck's wrong with you? I want to go with someone cute. Going out with that oddball isn't gonna be-"

"Hmm? Josh? You need me for something?" And for a moment, all eyes turned towards Monique, who just entered the room and heard the boy call her name. To say that they are shocked, sans Josh of course, is a complete understatement. In fact, everyone inside the class went silent when they began to notice their representative looking awfully cuter than usual. The boys stared at how her face seemed to glow even if it looks natural. Gil could only stutter, rubbing his eyes in complete amazement. Josh broke the silence and greeted "Hmm, good morning, President."

Monique looked over the petrified guys and let out a mutter "Yes, good morning. Were you talking about me just now?" When all she got was complete silence, she tilted her head and asked "Is something the matter?" It took them a couple of moments before they could ask the one thing in their minds: "WHO ARE YOU!?"

Said black curly girl just laughed hard and slapped Ron's shoulder lightly "What do you mean? Of course I'm still Monique. You know, your class president?" And in an instant, she's engulfed by the entire female population of the class, minus one certain delinquent, almost pushing the boys out from her. Monique meanwhile just giggled while the other checked about her makeup. They were all staring with shock while Josh let out a somewhat sad chuckle "Her class president-ness parameter has fallen. What a shame."

Meanwhile, Gil clutches the shirt on top of his chest and muttered "... I think I'm in love." Felix whacks him on the head and muttered "You're a scumbag."

* * *

_Afternoon, New Commercial District..._

When class ended, Ron took a bag full of fliers from the student council room, went straight home and changed into his outfit of choice before heading back outside. It is the moment he's been waiting for and finally, he could spend the entire time with the infamous delinquent. He could see people from the neighborhood association and some students from Middleton High on the road putting up stalls and the festival grounds. The preparation committee's had a lot of meetings, but in the end, that's 90% of the work. The neighborhood association just want them to help with the physical labor.

And luckily for him, he didn't have to do that since he already had given up his weekend and done posting all the remaining posters before. He headed towards the new commercial area, where the towering Rockwaller building stood high and above the city skyline. With a handful of posters, Ron went towards their designated spot and wait for her.

The Middleton Business District, or what the locals would call the new commercial area, is without a doubt one of Middleton's tourist attractions. After all, it is one of the first ecological-engineered urban areas in the world. Sprawling with parks and green pathways, the entire construction of this project took almost a decade. Office buildings surround one giant park akin to the likes of Manhattan's Central Park, but with a plaza in the middle of it.

Aside from the skyscraper, the area's also home to the newly-finished mall, housing the biggest brands of the world all over. There's also special zones catered for fashion, food, and specialty shops. It is a picture example of modern city planning and urban management that is being studied by city engineers all over the world. And now, it is the place where Ron will spend his day.

He went towards the welcome arc and stood patiently for her to come. The stone structure is particularly famous within the Tri-State area that is shared all over the net, and Ron seeing it in front and up close made him all the more excited. Even on a crowded day, the arc stands tall above the pedestrians and vehicles, as if reaching towards everyone to welcome in. With the place perfectly leveled and wide, it was the perfect place for a rendezvous.

Ron leaned on the post behind him and began to hum until a thought entered her mind  _"Wait, this place is actually pretty huge. We've only agreed to meet 'at the arc' and this is way bigger than the one we've met up with back at the old shopping area. Will we be able to find each other like this? I should've at least asked her which side of the bridge we'd meet on... Well, I guess we can just use my phone. And it's still fifteen minutes before the time we agreed on, anyway."_

Shrugging his shoulders, Ron looked towards the teeming crowd and looked for anything that might catch his attention. Since it's festival time, the area looks a bit congested, and during the festival proper, he mused if cars could even go through the town's streets. But, that didn't mind him a bit, especially when he realized that there's also an abundance of cute girls walking. Ron's eyes drifted to one girl who was wearing a short frilly and fluffy skirt. Ron started to stare at her with intensity and thought  _"Wow, this one's really cute... Her skirt cuts just so right that it still shows some skin without coming off as loose. Hmm... Yes, this one's the best one yet."_

The boy was so entranced with his thoughts, he hadn't realize something was amiss,  _"Her auburn hair sways in the wind, glittering in the sunlight. Her smooth skin is incredibly delicate. And yet, that's all contrasted by her sharp and piercing emerald eyes. The way the sun strikes her irises made them naturally stand out. I wonder if she's waiting for someone, too. She stops right in front of me. I need to look away, so I don't come off as rude. But, I can't. She's really pretty. It's like-"_

"Stop staring at me." The voice made him snap back to reality. He was about to give out an apology when realization finally dawned on him. He stared at her for a long time, making said girl in front of him to wait in bated breath. Ron wanted to smack his head to a wall, but his muscles felt like it was made of lead. He was unconsciously staring at Kim. No, scratch that, he's staring at Kim Possible, who is wearing the most girlish clothes he had ever seen her wear. And his reaction to that is to gape with disbelief.

Meanwhile, Kim couldn't take the nervousness and said "Say something!" And with that, Ron exclaimed "K-KIM!?"

The redhead was taken aback with his outburst and furrowed her brows in embarrassment "W-What are you shouting for?" The freckled boy gave her another glance from head to toe and tried to give her a coherent answer, to no avail "Because I, wait, what? Seriously? Uh... What are those clothes? And actually, are you wearing makeup?"

Kim remembered the torture she had endured the night before and shuddered before responding "Someone terrifying made me wear them. As for the makeup, I pretty much touched things up with some toning water, or whatever that thing's called." Ron continued to stare at her, making said girl to feel even more uncomfortable, and asked "... What happened to you?"

Her temper flared and fired back a snide answer "S-Shut up, idiot! I dunno how things ended up this way either! Ahhh~ It's sooo embarrassing~ What the hell is this? What the hell's with these clothes~?" The anger quickly dissipated into shyness when she started clutching at the hem of her skirt. When she noticed him staring at her once again, she asked with a flushed face "T-The hell's that face for? Say something!" Ron looked over her one more time before admitting "Oh, okay. You're really cute."

And before he could even blink, she punched him in the gut while screaming in her red-hot face "Shut up, moron!"

Ron quickly crumpled on the ground, moaning in pain, while the rest of the pedestrian just stared at the spectacle of a cutely-dressed girl giving a guy a mean punch. When the redhead realized that their attention is on them, she hid her face under her hair and muttered "Y-You know what, I'm going home. I'm gonna change."

But before she could move, Kim felt a hand holding her wrist. Ron then pleaded "No! No! You can't go home! It'd be a waste!" When she turned around and asked what he meant, Ron continued with his answer "It's a waste because this is a miracle! It's like how you and those come together, and that you're currently before my very eyes wearing them. That's not something people would see you everyday." Kim blushed at his compliment and tried to wave it off "I-I'm not wearing this 'cause I want to! Someone forced me to!"

He didn't waver and said back "And who was that? God?" Kim managed to fall silent at that and looked at him for a moment, trying to find any crack from his words. And when she did responded to him, her voice was soft, a complete turnaround from earlier "Uh... Does it really look good on me?" Ron nodded his head and answered sincerely "It does. Seriously, if I were a weaker man, I'd have tried to hold you in my arms and you would've sent me flying towards the Rockies."

Kim almost squeaked when she heard the words 'hold me' but nonetheless, blushed harder than a sunburn. She nodded her head and slowly agreed "Okay... I-I won't go home."

And with that, the two started walking together and crossed the road towards their designated spot. Along the way, the freckled teen noticed that most of the guys on the street would glance at her way, and he can't help but feel proud that a girl that has the looks that could make every guy turn their heads, is walking beside him. Smiling at another one who he caught stealing glances on Kim, he said in a confident tone "This is so surprising."

Beside him, the redhead frowned and muttered "I'm surprised myself, too." Not really happy with guys staring at her, Kim trudged along the street with a serious face. And to be honest, her expression reminded him that the one beside her is, in fact, a bona fide top dog of the delinquent world. She's still the stoic and composed leader of Middleton High's delinquents. The Blood Fox, Kim Possible, and he can't believe that the school's bad girl would dress up this cute.

_"All of that, for me..."_ His grin widened with each passing second. Entering the plaza, he mused out loud "Maybe I should've dressed up more, too." Kim, meanwhile, just giggled and shook her head and replied "It's fine. That's more like you. I'm the one that's out of place here." Ron gave her a glance and tried to repeat his earlier statement "I told you, you're cute."

Predictably, her hot-temper rose once again and Kim yelled in embarrassment "AND I TOLD YOU TO DON'T CALL ME CUTE!" He guffawed in laughter, even if he had been hit with a light punch on his shoulder. The fact that she could even act this embarrassed with him made the boy feel exhilarated. "But, you really do look good in those clothes. I thought you were cool, but all it takes is just a change of outfit and you could make a supermodel jealous."

His compliment fell on deaf ears, however, as the young delinquent to drive her knee towards his stomach "Shut up! Never say that again! Never compliment me again!" And although he's still reeling from the shock, Ron managed to give the girl a grin and declined "Impossible. Cute things need to be called cute, Kim. It's the way of the world."

"You're still gonna say it, you piece of shit!? I'll- Aahh!?" Her anger quickly subsided when she felt the wind blow. Her hands instinctively went all down to her skirt. When the breeze died down, Kim let out a mutter while glaring at the boy "Gh... Dammit~ It's all fluffy. It's hard to move around in this." Ron quickly understood her predicament. She felt like her skirt almost flipped up when she was about to unleash hell on him. The redhead kept muttering while holding the hem of her skirt "It's short... I can feel the wind on my legs."

Ron puts a finger on top of his chin and said "Now that you mention it, you usually don't wear miniskirts, right?" Kim nodded her head and explained "This is the first time I've ever worn something this short... It feels all breezy."

He nodded his head while staring at her skirt longer than he should have. "Either way, I really like it. Your skirt length included." Kim looked over him and saw him still staring at her. She puffed her cheeks and decided to deliver her elbow right at the center of his ribs. She didn't let out another retort this time, and Ron supposed that her protest were getting weaker and weaker. The redhead took the posters from Ron's bag and declared "Okay, we still have work to do. Let's get this over with already."

Producing a map from his bag, the freckled teen pointed at the encircled areas and debriefed the girl "We need to hand them out at predetermined spots. The entrance to the new mall, the small park between the mall and the north office area... So we'll move through that route." Kim nodded her head as she continued listening on the plan, while thinking  _"That's right... This isn't a date. I shouldn't get too weird about it."_

Meanwhile, Ron continued to drone on the plan "Though we're pretty much just going to be sightseeing, so let's just enjoy ourselves. I'm sure it'll be fun. There are lots of date spots here." Ron started walking, not noticing how rigid stiff Kim had become. He wanted to finish the job as soon as possible, pun intended, and so the two carried on and started their job of handing out flyers to pedestrians and tourist around the area. Kim followed suit and hoped she could stay as calm for the entire day.

* * *

_Specialty shops, New Commercial District..._

It had been almost an hour since they both started their job and their currently on their fourth spot. Flyers were running out in a fast rate, especially the ones the redhead were handling. Ron could only chuckle as he remember all the poor men who tried to hit on her, only to be on the receiving end of her glare. Surprisingly, even after that, her own stack of flyers went away faster than him. As of this moment, a sleazebag is now currently trying to woo Kim. "Thanks, I'll definitely go. So anyway, we're gonna go on a five-star hotel party right now. Wanna come with?"

Kim smiled at him and shook her head "Ahahaha. No, I'm fine." And when he didn't relent, the redhead gave him a death glare which made him almost unconscious on the spot, and sneered "Fuck off. I don't want to deal anymore of your shit." The man hurriedly ran for his life, screaming like a little girl along the way. Completely satisfied with her work, she returned to the bemused blonde and reported in "All done."

Ron shook his head playfully and said "That took six minutes, including the time you took taking care of people hitting on you." The redhead heaved a sigh at the remembrance of the last one who tried to seduce her and muttered "I think we're done here. We should probably get going. The next one's supposed to be the western side, and we have quite a long walk from there." He looked over his watch before nodding and accepting her suggestion "Okay. Let's look at this street's stores on the way."

She smiled at that and gave him an affirmative nod. The two left the area and turned right, entering the famous Pickle Lane. Just as the name suggests, this stretch of road is filled with stores aimed mostly for tourists. Unlike the old shopping district, this one's has only one theme in regards with their products, and the two teenagers could only stare at how much pickle-related products were on display. "I still can't believe there's this many things you can do with pickles." Kim muttered.

"We're famous for it, after all." Ron agreed with her sentiment as they look over the stuff being advertised in front of the stores. Almost every single shop is selling them. Bushels of fermented cucumber were laid out across all stores. There were the usual jar of pickles, dill pickle mints, pickle gum, pickle juice soda, pickle vodka, dill pickle chips, pickle popcorn, and so much more. Although there's one thing that caught their attention. "Pickle ice cream..." He stared at the green ice cream mascot while a sweat dropping.

Kim stared at the entire area and deadpanned "These people are pretty much possessed at this point." Ron only nodded at her and looked over the somewhat bizarre store. The entire area wasn't actually that bad-looking, in fact it was one of the better maintained stores. It was also a popular date spot, and so they watch couples giggling from their love couches while munching on their bowls of ice cream. The two teens stared at each other, with breaths staggered in anticipation, and went silent for a moment.

Feeling the awkwardness consuming both of them, Ron decided to break the ice first by suggesting cautiously "... J-Just one. On our way back." Kim shifted her eyes back on the store and nodded her head softly "Yeah, just a small one."

The duo can't help but be curious now that they've seen the place, but right now, there's still work needed to be done, and so they went towards the world-famous Middleton Plaza. Usually, the area is bustling with people wanting to relax and enjoy the town's best amenities. The traffic more than doubles during festival time, and so Ron was not surprised to see the place somewhat cramped with tourists and locals mingling around. Kim gave a strained grimace at the population and heaved a sigh before muttering "Well, let's go,"

Giving out the flyers was an extremely easy chore since there were numerous people, and it took them no time to finish giving out the allotted pieces on this place. Of course, there were a few minor interruptions that were quickly fixed by the redhead. One such example appeared when just moments after giving out the last paper "Hey girl... Lemme smash?... Please?" Another one went to her other side and grinned with mischief "Hey, Wan sum fuck?"

And before the two sleazebags could snicker with his own joke, he found himself flying twenty feet up before crashing towards the pavement in a brutal manner. Everyone stared at the redhead, but when she unleashed her glare, all of them instantly went back on their own way, as if nothing happened. Ron let out a sigh and greeted at the slightly agitated teen "Nice punch, Kim. Great work out there."

Kim grunted back at him "Let's get moving already. I'm done talking with those asshats." And with that, she started walking, making Ron to trail behind her and went to the elevated garden pathway connecting the plaza and a mall to the south. The layers of potted plants made the place look like modern rice terraces. Kim walked briskly until they reached the stairway, in which she stopped into a halt for a moment, letting the boy to catch up to her.

"Is something wrong?" Ron asked the suddenly nervous teenage girl. Kim faced him and gave him a shaky smile "Gh! W-What do you mean?"

Ron pointed at her and inquired "I mean, didn't you want to get out of the plaza? Why're we stopping all of a sudden?" He could see her hand unconsciously clutching on the bottom end of her skirt, making his concern to grow bigger. Meanwhile, Kim felt like her heart's about to burst while realizing the steepness of the staircase their were about to embark, and so, she tried to explained while keeping her face straight "Y-You see... The slope's, well, steep... so, uh..."

It took Ron a while before he could get the entire picture of Kim's distress. "Oh, I see. I guess wearing a miniskirt must be a little rough when it's your first time." The redhead gritted her teeth from anxiety and asked "Y-You can't see, right?"

He furrowed his brow and answered truthfully "I haven't been looking, so I don't know." Kim let out a pitiful moan and muttered "Uuhh~~ I'm starting to feel like every single one of these people is after what's under my skirt." She glared at the people around her, making the blonde to face fault at her rather hostile accusation. He patted her shoulder softly and tried to reason with her "The world isn't exactly filled with criminals, you know."

That didn't stop her whining, however. "Yeah, I know that, but... It's just weird to wear a skirt this short. It's so short that doing a suplex in this would be awful." Ron looked at her incredulously and let out a deadpan retort "Then all you need to do is not do a suplex." He let out a sigh after than and reiterated "I'm repeating myself at this point, but you're really cute in that."

"DON'T CALL ME CUTE!" Kim glowered at him. Ron thought that girls usually have the strange ability to not show their underwear while wearing miniskirts, but right now his theory does not cover first-timers like the female delinquent right in front of him. When they did went in front of the staircase, Kim brought her legs together all the way, like what a kid would do when she wants to go to the bathroom. Her childish behavior did seem cute for him, but there's one small problem with that.

Placing his hand on her shoulder, he informed the girl "You know you're just going to stand out more if you stand still like that, right?" And when all he got from her is a groan and a pout, Ron fought his urge to heave a sigh. He thought of something that could make them move on since he's now beginning to notice people looking at them weirdly. It took him for a few moments until he had an idea. He positioned closely behind her and said "Here. This way, people won't be able to see from behind you."

Kim brightened at that and said "Oh, I get it. All right, sure." With that, the two began to climb upstairs. She took one hesitant step and Ron quickly followed her. The two were silent while climbing up until she suddenly stopped and shouted "Aaaaaghhh! It's killing me!" He suddenly slammed to her back, causing the girl to yelp and let out an involuntary swing behind, hitting his nose. Ron reeled from the pain while the angry redhead growled "Even if others can't see, you can!"

He clutched his sinus and checked if he was bleeding before replying "But I'm not even looking!" The Bloody Fox calmed down a bit from his answer, but still her anxiety didn't waver "But... uh, the back of my thighs feel weird. I don't like it."

Ron shook his head and said "I think you're worrying too much." Kim waved her hands from side to side and tried to take him off behind her "You don't need to do that anymore. I'll just keep it covered myself." Gripping her skirt tightly, she started walking up, leaving the blonde boy behind. Ron watched her with a cringing look as she tried to act as normal as she could while trying to pull the skirt down. The freckled boy paced towards her and replied "Stop, Kim. Don't do that."

Curiously, she tilted her head and asked "Why's that?" to which he answered "You look more out of place by doing that."

Puffing out her cheeks, she whined "The hell am I supposed to do, then?" He puts his fingers on top of his chin while thinking of something that can help her whilst remaining normal in the eyes of the public. Ron played with the small bag he's carrying until an idea popped in his head. "How about this." He suddenly his arms around her, causing said redhead to go stiff and blush from the contact. The plastic hanging from his elbow in now also behind her, to which Ron explained "My stuff hides your skirt this way."

Kim tried to remain in control with her whole body, but her head is feeling light from how close he is around her. She nodded a bit too eagerly at his suggestion and agreed "Ah, oh... O-Okay, then." And with that, they both continued their walk towards the elevated garden pathway. The stairs itself is narrow, and so they would be close together anyway. Kim was deathly silent throughout the entire walk, while Ron tried to clear up the awkwardness by bringing up topics to talk about "There doesn't seem to be many Go Academy people here."

Nodding her head, the redhead brought out her thoughts as well "The students wouldn't wanna go here since I'm sure they have their fill of these tourist destinations." Ron accepted the answer and nodded his head. Her eyes, however, slowly darkened when she continued. "Well, there's someone a bit problematic that comes around here pretty often, so I'm still worried."

And just as he was about to ask who she was referring to, she started pointing towards one girl wearing a Go Academy uniform exiting an office building. Ron quickly understood that the building is one of the Rockwaller conglomerate's auxiliary offices, and the brunette girl itself is someone he's seen before. Their eyes met for a fragment of a second before Ron quickly breaks the connection, when he looked again, thought that they were found out, the leader of Food Chain is already walking away.

Ron let out a sigh of relief at that and "Wow, that scared me." Kim nodded slightly and said "See? She's around here a lot." The two continued to look over the Rockwaller heir until she disappeared from the five-star spa & hotel that her family owns. The blonde boy raised his brow and commented "Huh, she's inside the spa. Does she like massages and sauna or something?"

Kim shook her head and tried explain, albeit she fumbled a lot "Uh, it's not really the spa she's after. She stays at the hotel... Or, I guess that's not right. That's where she lives. Well... I guess she doesn't live there, either... Ugh, never mind. Let's get going already." Still confused by her messy explanation, Ron shrugged his shoulders and followed Kim in returning to their job.

But, beyond their knowing, inside the hotel, Bonnie let out a smirk. She had seen something peculiar right now and she very well knew this is the opening she needed to finally defeat the Bloody Fox.

* * *

_South of the New Commercial District..._

"Do you have any flyers left, Kim?" Ron asked him after handing over the last of the flyer he has. After reaching the elevated gardens, the two quickly went to work and they surprisingly used up all the flyers they have left. The redhead just finished kicking another man to the air before returning to the blonde boy "I'm done... Wow, that ended pretty quick."

Ron nodded his head and smiled "Yeah, it feels kinda unsatisfying unlike last time... Well, whatever. I guess we'll just do some sightseeing before heading home."

Looking over the area, Kim surveyed for a place to go and ask "Hmm, anywhere specific? I'll be fine as long as I get to avoid those jackasses." Ron produced a brochure highlighting Middleton's greatest tourist spots and scanned it "Hmm... Surely the plaza is out of the question right now..." Kim's eyes narrowed but nodded nonetheless. "Oh, I know. There's a rotating observation deck somewhere along the riverside. It's nearer than the one on the Rockwaller Tower, so let's go there."

Kim smiled at him and let him lead the way. It didn't take them long to reach the area since there's already a footbridge connecting the edge of the garden towards the riverside. The place is way to different from the riverside he's used to see. The pavement is nicely decorated, as if a master craftsman carved them. The lighting poles are reminiscent to Enlightenment Age Europe, and the entire place is nicely kept with no speck of garbage can be seen littering anywhere.

The two stepped inside the small circular platform in the middle and waited for the thing to lift them up. Although it is tiny compared to the ones in Seattle or Tokyo, it still does the job of getting a 360 degree look of Middleton and the Rockies. Kim held on the railing on the outer side of the platform when the lift started to pull them up and let out an exhilarated sigh when the scene started to pop out "Wow, we're actually pretty high up." Although the guardrails were pretty high, the place is open, and so they could also feel the wind blowing from the mountain range. "Mmm~ The wind feels good."

When they reached the actual larger observation deck, Kim quickly went to its outer edges. So into the view, she almost forgot that she's here with someone else. When she did remember, she turned around, curious that he's been silent ever since they started rising. "Ron?" Walking towards the back where he's been standing, she lightly touched him by the shoulder, but the reaction he gave felt like he's been doused by boiling water "Haaahh!"

"The hell?" She furrowed her brows, making said boy to rub the back of his head in embarrassment. "Oh, it's nothing. I just needed to will myself to step out."

Kim nodded once before asking straight to the heart of the matter "You afraid of heights?" The blonde teen coughed loudly and desperately tried to shoot down her claim "Oh, uh, no... I-It's just that I can't stop shaking once I realize that I'm high up." Kim stared at him and let out a deadpan reaction "That's called being afraid, dumbass."

Not wavering to his answer, Ron stated "Fear is a vital component of being human. Even if, hypothetically, I were experiencing fear, it wouldn't be out of cowardice, but rather it would be because that's what it means to be human, and so..." When he stopped babbling nonsense, the redhead continued to stare at him before delivering the killing blow "So, you're terrified."

He heaved a sigh and surrendered unconditionally "Yes."

Kim let out a smile and laughed lightly at the sulking blonde, but didn't say anything else. Meanwhile, the freckled boy's mind is still reeling from the alarms his body is breaking ever since he accepted the fact that he's really high above the ground. Even a small peak from his back made his knees to buckle at the sight. He tried to will himself to remain confident, but the moment she pulls him towards her place in front, all noise seemed to go silent.

"Doesn't really feel like we've been through many places, but I guess it is a pretty large area after all. I dunno if I would've noticed the view without this platform. Ahaha, gotta thank whoever made it." Kim sincerely spoke what's on her mind while looking over the scenery. Meanwhile, Ron closed his eyes, trying his best to not get one glimpse of the view and muttered "It's too high up. The person who made this definitely crossed the line."

She gave him a glance and noted "I didn't know you got like this when you freak out. Not to mention you didn't even act like this when you're in front of me or the other Three Gods." She pouted rather cutely at that and Ron can't help but blush from that. Kim, meanwhile, noticed something and started to point "Oh, look! Ron, over there by the riverside."

Ron laughed nervously and said "Haha, I cannot? Me, look down, you say? Hahahahah~ Oh, man, that'll be suicide!" The redhead delinquent let out a groan and made him look by closing in on him and grabbed the sides of his face and made it point towards where she's looking at "Just look. You can see Middleton High students down there."

Her scent wafting to his nose, the boy can't help but peel his eyes open and obey her orders to look over the riverside, where he could see the scaffolding being erected while a group of people work with building the stalls. She's right, although they looked like ants from the distance, he could clearly see the ground zero for the preparations for the Pickleworks, which where the volunteers from Middleton High will work through. Kim laughed suddenly and murmured "Ahahahah! Man, we sure got the easy work."

The boy let out a shaky laugh and nodded at her. Although he's still feeling anxious about looking down, the fact that the beautiful redhead is draped around him made Ron feel unexpectedly at ease. He watched as she enjoys the mountain breeze, sometimes giggling like a normal girl, while looking over the horizon. She's angelic to his eyes with her auburn hair fluttering in the wind. He's still scared of heights, but with a view shared with the girl beside him, he managed to be calm.

She stretches her arms upward, clearly enjoying herself. Ron wanted to laugh since she's been somewhat miffed earlier, but decided to enjoy the peaceful moment more. "Oh, a black kite. Haha, that's kinda weird. That bird's flying below us right now. I hear they usually snatch food from people..." When she realized that he's been staring at her for a long time, she blushed heavily and whispered "... Don't look at me too much. It's kinda embarrassing."

He shook his head and replied "But looking down is scary." Kim scratched her head and started to feel uncomfortable. Ron started to panic when she started saying "Ah... Okay, w-we're about to go back down." Ron quickly averted his eyes and apologized "Sorry, I'm very sorry. Take your time. I won't stare at you anymore."

Kim's eyes shone in concern to him, however, and reasoned with "But, you don't like being so high up, right? Let's just go somewhere else." That brought a bag of mixed feelings for him. On one part, he's guilty that he was the reason she couldn't linger here longer, but the other part was secretly happy that she's considerate of his behalf. Ron nodded at her and said "Okay, let's do something else. But... Could I do one thing here before we go?"

Her brow rose in question when he brought out his phone and points the camera lens towards her. Ron then continued "It's pretty up here, after all, and it'll be a waste if I haven't got to capture it somehow. Pictures are okay for me and you'll make for a good subject for it. I-It's fine, right?"

She blushed softly at the praise and smiled prettily while taking a pose. "W-Well, as long as it comes out okay." She fixes her hair that has become quite messy due to the wind, and wiped her face clean before smiling before him. Ron blushed at her appearance and was about to press the capture button, a fairly strong breeze brush past them, flipping her skirt high above, giving him a eyeful of her white cotton panties in great display.

_"Yepp, I'm dead."_ Ron thought as the most dangerous delinquent in Middleton's history shrieked like a schoolgirl and unleashed hell upon the poor blonde.


	15. On The Eve Before The Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!
> 
> WTF I've already cut the story, but it's still this gigantic!? As you can see, I've changed the title of the previous chapter and the story's description. Things will pick up from here since this is the last part for the preparations arc. After this chapter, we'll be entering the first climax of the story: The Pickleworks Festival! That one will be divided into three parts, with Ron finally stepping up and leaving the sheltered life. Also, the next three chapters will be the final ones that connects the three stories for the series that I plan to write. Chapter eighteen (19th update) will be the starting point for this strand.
> 
> Anyway, I won't let myself linger on. The money-maker is finally been written, and I am very nervous if whether I can write any erotic scenes! HERE'S THE E PEOPLE! HERE IS THE E! I am kmtdiccion and here's the start of the final four chapters for the introductory stage of my officially longest story on this site named...

The two managed to go down the observation deck as normal as possible, given the fact that one redhead girl is still clutching her skirt while the boy is nursing his face from the blitzkrieg of attacks he received earlier. Kim looked over him and slightly winced at the damage and softly begged for apology. "Sorry, I overdid it."

Meanwhile, Ron is still out of it and started to laugh "I honestly thought I was about to die when you pushed me over the railing. I never knew how the wind would feel while I'm upside down." She frowned at that, but still walked close to him, assessing whether he needs medical attention or not. Ron swore to himself to never climb something high up ever again, and the recent escapade only sealed the deal, although a small part of him thought it would be nice if they could go over there again, wounds and all.

When he gained back control of his head, he realized that the redhead girl is feeling depressed, not knowing that the real reason why the redhead's frowning is from something that happened earlier.  _"Ugh... He saw my panties. I should've bought the underwear yesterday, too. But I couldn't have bought anything too expensive with Monique there... Actually, it's this skirt's fault!"_ Kim grumbled some more until she muttered lowly "I'm never wearing a miniskirt again."

Ron was concerned as he watch the one beside him to continue dropping the mood. He looked around that could help cure her depression and he found the a particular store that they saw earlier. With a smile etched on his face, he tugged her wrist lightly and pointed to the front "Hey, Kim. Want to try eating that stuff from earlier?"

"That stuff?" She murmured. Ron nodded and without a word, pulled her inside. After settling down on an empty table outside, Ron quickly went towards the cashier and ordered two pickle ice cream. To him, it sounded like a weird joke, but seeing that it's been sold pretty well he mused that it wasn't the case. Either way, the ambiance of the place is good enough to set the mood. After taking the tray with his order, he went back to her and said "Here you go."

Kim smiled softly at the slightly greenish-colored dessert and said "Oh, this. Thanks." In terms of aesthetics, it looks like your regular mint ice cream with a few pickle bits sticking out. He took a seat on the other side of the table and started prodding the food with his spoon "Pretty gross."

Still smiling, the redhead waved her hand and said "It's alright. I like it. Let's eat." Ron can't help but smile back at her. The sadness earlier has been completely washed away, making said blonde teen to mentally celebrate his victory. Sliding the spoon down inside the ice cream, he took a scoop and puts it inside his mouth. He expected something that would blow his gastronomic palate apart on how good it actually was, since it's a popular dessert, but all he got was something... regular.

The two ate in complete silence as they try to enjoy the slightly sour, but still sweet ice cream. Looking at how Kim is faring, Ron saw that she's not far off to what he's filling as of this moment. Kim took one scoop inside her mouth before commenting "Hmm, it's what I expected. No more, no less."

He understandably agreed to her sentiment and added "It's a bit like taking something like sour ice cream and making it just a bit worse." It was sweet, with moderate sour elements, and smells like frozen pickles. The stench is terrible, but the taste's not that bad. All in all, Kim encapsulated everything that he felt about the dish "This is just barely edible."

The two stared at each other for a moment before the delinquent leader broke the silence by sharing her thoughts. "I'll tell Joss to eat it sometime." Meanwhile, Ron was also thinking of the same thing and said "I'll tell Josh to eat it as well." Their mouths twitched for a while before they blow up into laughter. Ron wiped the tear in his eye while Kim tried to control her hand that wants to bang the table from laughing. His plan was a complete success. The place, despite their rather bizarre selection of food, managed to take the load off her shoulders.

_"The atmosphere is better than any meal could hope to be."_ Ron thought with an amused look while sharing in with her happiness. He was bout to take another bite of the ice cream when his hand suddenly jerked away. Looking around, he eventually saw a black kite with a spoon on his beak while flapping away from him. Kim looked astonished and said "It's a black kite. They really do come up this high."

Ron nodded while chuckling "Phew... That really made me jump." The bird was emitting a high-pitched shrill-like tone, signalling the others to come near it. Kim looked on while taking a bite and said "That was close. It might've taken our food." Good thing that the utensils they were using are plastic, and so nothing valuable was really taken. The freckled boy stood up and commented before leaving to get another spoon "They apparently eat anything."

Kim chucked at that and waited for him to come back, which didn't take that long. Returning to his seat, he saw Kim pointing at one of the posters on the wall with a warning that said: 'Many kites inhabit the area, and they have been known to take food held by humans for themselves.'

He scratched his head and muttered "I thought that was just something people said to fool you." On the other side of the spectrum, Kim thought about something that made her giggle and shared "I wonder how they'd react to this ice cream. Would they be as disappointed as us?" She was about to try and feed a kite with her own but Ron stopped her and said "Oh, but sadly you shouldn't. The bottom part of the poster said that they will attack humans once it knows it can get food from them."

Although disappointed, Kim followed the caution and placed the scoop of ice cream inside her mouth. The two settled on watching the raven-colored birds gliding through the cloudy sky. Ron stared at the one that took his spoon away with keen eyes and commented "Kinda seems like that one just now's gotten used to stealing food from people."

The redhead nodded her head and noticed the bird "It's been flying pretty low." They were so into their bird watching that they didn't notice that one of the shrills that they thought was a black kite sounded somewhat different than the others. "Hyorororororo..." And before she could even register the sound in her brain, a black-haired pale green woman instantly jumped in front of them. Ron widened his eyes and balked, causing him to let go of the ice cream. Shego quickly snatched the ice cream and ran out of their sight before they could even react.

Ron stared at the alley Shego disappeared to when a startled Kim suddenly spoke "Hey, something just came down and-" The blonde boy waved his arms frantically and tried to cover it up "I-I-I think you just imagined t-that!" The worst possible person has just shown up in an absolutely bizarre time. He decided that he would pretend it didn't happen and hoped that he could prevent the two powerhouses from fighting. With that, he quickly stood up and shakily offered "W-Want to go somewhere else? I can't really relax here. Come on, let's go now. Okay?"

Still slightly disturbed, Kim nodded and slowly stood up.  _"If that *cough* black kite *cough* comes back down and goes for Kim's ice cream, that might lead to the most intense fight in Middleton's history starting right then and there."_ Ron mentally thought while scanning everywhere that Massacre might be hiding. When they were about to leave the shop, Kim scrunched her brow and muttered loud enough for him to hear "I saw something impossible earlier."

Blood draining from his face, Ron shook his head hard and tried to drag her away from the shop and tried to divert her attention elsewhere. "Y-You must be daydreaming. Enough about that.., Oh, look at this, dill pickle chips, salted vinegar flavor! I have no idea what that means, so let's buy some of that!" Fortunately, Kim's eyes shone when she saw a plushy on the side and dragged Ron towards the novelty shop to take a look. Ron sighed in relief as he ultimately saved the entire area from being pummeled from the two ferocious monsters.

Meanwhile, a certain black-haired Go Academy student took a bite from Ron's ice cream and instantly coughed "W-Wha!? Tastes like ass! What the hell kinda ice cream is this, Stoppable? But, who was that girl next to him? Looked like they were on a date, but I thought he was dating the Princess. I couldn't really tell what she smelled like 'cause of the pickle stink." She was about to throw the cup away when she noticed a familiar figure on one of the empty alleyways.

A certain brunette female yelled at a somewhat large group of delinquents in white trench coats with firmness "All right, gather up!" Instinctively, everyone gathered around her. When all were ready to listen to her, she continued "Was a bit of a rush call, but looks like we've got enough people to hold the arc.

Shego looked on with slight interest and murmured "Looks like things are gonna get fun."

* * *

_Hours later, somewhere within the New Commercial District..._

It had been a while since the 'black kite' incident and Ron felt as relaxed as ever. They've been touring around the area, looking over the somewhat weird, but interesting things they found on the area. He watched with amusement as Kim looked around with interest. He took out the chips he bought earlier and took a bite and was shocked that it tasted really good to the point that it could compete with potato chips. He reached his arm out and offered "This one tastes good."

She grabbed some and cautiously puts it inside her mouth. She expected another gag product like the ice cream one, but she was surprised when it tasted delicious. Her eyes shone lightly and said "I thought that this would turn out to be another joke like the ice cream one, but this is really good."

The pickle chips he's used to eat was usually just powdered and was added onto the potatoes, but this one definitely looked like the pickles themselves were added onto the mix, resulting with a more natural taste. Meanwhile, Kim grabbed another handful and wondered "Hmm... I feel like it makes the ice cream from earlier taste sweeter with the contrasting saltiness of the chips when you eat them together." Ron mulled her suggestion in thought while the girl brought out the a long candy.

When she started sucking on the hard candy, Kim remembered how a black kite ate his share and decided to break the candy into two before offering it. Although slightly blushing due to the fact that she had already opened and licked a part of it, the redhead didn't waver and managed to let out her thoughts ".. Uh, then... Mm, here."

Ron stared at the candy, and although the part she's offering is still untouched, the fact that a piece of something she's about to eat made him feel shy. He hesitantly asked "Oh, uh, is it okay?" to which Kim nodded while the red stains on her cheek spread further "Y-Yeah. It's apparently just what you do when you're dat... Uh, when a guy and a girl are together." Ron caught the word that she almost said, but nonetheless, the gesture made him extremely happy. He nodded to her and took the piece.

The two started walking once again, this time embarrassment permeating the two. They were awkwardly trying to look anywhere but each other, with both of them vehemently denying the fact that they might in fact share an indirect kiss. When they accidentally stare at each other, they quickly averted their eyes and tried to control the blushes on their cheeks. The two were silent for a moment before the delinquent suddenly exclaimed "A-Anyway! We're done with our work!"

He shook his head approvingly and brought a shopping bag to their view "Y-Yeah, and I bought some souvenirs for my sister, too." The two gave each other a strained smile, trying to play the earlier awkwardness off as something that didn't happen, but it all ended up with the redhead sighing. Ron looked at her with a concerned face and asked "Tired?"

Kim nodded softly and answered "Yeah. I've been nervous all day." Ron saw her still clutching the hem of her skirt and realized that she's still not comfortable with wearing her clothes in public. Seeing that the sun is now starting to set, painting the sky with bright orange, he decided that he had his fill of the day, and so he said "I guess it's time we go home. We've been here for a while."

She nodded her head before they start to embark their journey back home. He enjoyed the picturesque view he's currently seeing, as Middleton's sunset were always been a crowd favorite, but the romantic stuff it entails felt too embarrassing, considering their circumstances. Everything that they've done ever since they step foot on the area should be enough for just hanging out with friends. When they reached back to the welcome arc, Kim let out a groan and murmured "Ugh, I'm tired."

Ron agreed with her as he tried to walk normally, which felt like it's getting heavier as time passes. "Wow, my legs felt like jelly. Did we really walk that much?" Kim furrowed her brows prettily and contested "I feel like I walked twice as much as you." And based on how small the steps she was taking right now, He can't help but agree with her sentiment.

The redhead groaned while still taking a tight hold on her miniskirt and muttered "I knew I shouldn't have worn this. It just doesn't feel right whenever I feel the air on my legs." The freckled teen harrumphed for a moment and gave her a glance. Although she's acting awkward, her entire outfit did bring out her feminine charm. He still thinks that the delinquent's usual look also has its points, but he didn't mind if he can see this side of her from time to time, and so he spoke "Yeah, your usual outfit's not really bad. But... you really look cute in a miniskirt, too. I think whatever clothes you wear can make you look good, no matter what."

Blushing for like the umpteenth time, Kim grounded her teeth and tried to look menacing, but it all end up with her looking embarrassed "Gh... S-Shut the hell up."

Laughing lightly from her reaction, the boy waved his arms in surrender and said "I won't force you, though." Kim let out a grunt and turned away from him. Still smiling, Ron followed suit, not noticing that Kim is still blushing while whispering to herself "Hmph... Maybe... Maybe outside of school."

He eventually joined to her side as they walked the path they took earlier towards the welcome arch. Looking down, Ron noticed that her legs were still stiff, probably due to her anxiety regarding her outfit. Although he's feeling slightly guilty, he wouldn't trade today for anything else. With that he smiled softly. When they tried to turn around the corner, he suddenly bumped someone fairly larger than him. He landed on his butt and quickly gave an apology "Whoa, I'm very sorry."

"Nah, man. It's fine, let me tell ya!"

The distinct voice made his eyes grow wide with realization that he had heard this voice before, and when he look up, he saw the giantess delinquent wearing the infamous Food Chain white trench coat. Emmie grinned wildly at him, making said boy to yelp out in fear "Agh! You're from Food Chain!"

Emmie laughed at him and answered haughtily "Well, doy! Who do you think I am?... Anyway, Queen B, what's this Ron Stoppable look like?" His face paled even faster when the brunette leader suddenly came into his view and started to answer her before slowly trailing when she realized that her target's right in front of her "I told you he doesn't really stand out, but... he's..." Bonnie stared at the blonde teen, who was nervously waving his hand in greeting, and went silent. With sweat pouring from his forehead, he uttered a short greeting "H-Hello."

And in an instant, Bonnie blew up and yelled "That's him, you idiot!" Meanwhile, when Kim found out that Ron wasn't beside him when she walked out of the area, she got confused and decided to trace back her steps. When she did go back towards the alley near the intersection where they turned, what greeted her first shocked the redhead "What's wrong, Ron? Why're you- Agh."

Bonnie noticed that Kim is already in the scene and started grabbing her hair in anger "Oh God, there she is! Emmie, you idiot! The plan was to get him on his own and kidnap him!" Narrowing her eyes, the Bloody Fox let out a sigh and muttered "Seriously? Thought I'd get to go home feeling good today." The group surrounding them suddenly tensed and started gripping their weapons tightly. The swarm of dangerous-looking people started to feel antsy, causing the pedestrians to feel afraid and tried to scurry from a brewing fight.

Having enough of it, the brunette ordered her people with an authoritative tone "Whatever! Emmie! Kick Kim Possible's ass. I'll take Stoppable!" Although still slightly anxious, Kim readied her stance and anticipated the bullheaded attack the big girl is fond of using, but instead, she just yelled out while turning her head around "Righto, Queen B!... So where's Kim Possible? Heeeeey, Kiiiiiiimmm~ Your boyfriend's gonna get taken awaaaaayyy~" Kim just face faulted when she felt the girl just run past her, not noticing that she's the one she's been looking for.

With that, her face turned into a smirk while taunting the strongly irritated brunette "Tough for you as always, huh. With idiots like her as subordinates." Bonnie took the bait and let out a cry "Oh, come on! If she wasn't an idiot... If she just wasn't an idiot, she'd be ridiculously useful!"

Ron popped up from the side and lectured "You know it's not good to think of your friends in terms of usefulness, right?" Bonnie quickly snapped towards him and retaliated with a swift kick and shouted "What the hell are you lecturing me for, moron!?" The act didn't sit well with the redhead, however, and so she delivered a swift roundhouse towards her, sending her flying towards the other side of the road, while growling "Don't you fucking kick my boyfriend!"

She groaned in pain, but still she stood up like nothing has happened devastatingly on her, while barking out her order "Shit! All of you, get her!" the platoon of street thugs smiled menacingly and charged all at once. The redhead smirked at the number and started to let out a blitzkrieg of punches, sending all of them down to the asphalt ground. One man tried to swing his metal bat towards her, but she suddenly took a grip on his reach and swung him around like he himself is the bat, hitting all the other guys, until she grew bored and decided to throw him together with the rest of the downed members.

Another one has brass knuckles sitting on his fists and shouted "Let's fucking kill her!" He swung his left hand towards her but she skillfully dodged. Now completely vulnerable to her counterattack due to the power he used on the initial swing, Kim delivered a devastating strike on the joint of his shoulder, sending the man gasping and crying from the intense pain. "Pathetic." She spat at the downed man while eyeing the remaining members, who although is starting to feel the fear enveloping their minds, still ready to fight.

A small streak of blue instantly wraps around the redhead, and when she looked down, she saw a small girl trying her best growl face and said "Nuoooooohh! Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee! I'll show you how strong I am, as Middleton's Butterfly Orchid, you know!" Jennie prepared herself to fight the infamous Bloody Fox to the end, but all she got was her hand petting her head softly while smiling "You're always so cute, you know that?"

Jennie tried to wiggle out of her embrace, but the petting felt too good on her scalp that her response were getting weaker "Nyuah! D-Don't pet me... P-Please..." Ron, meanwhile, saw what was happening and decided to rush towards them and started to rain his hand down on her head, too "Oh, that's not fair, I want to pet her, too."

Kim giggled as she continued with her ministrations on the small girl "I really wanted a pet like this. Just one would be enough~" Ron nodded his head softly while wearing his own smile "I know what you mean. Just petting her is so soothing~" The small girl shook as the two teens continued petting her like some sort of animal in the zoo. She wanted to retaliate, but their hands dancing on her head felt too good. "Stooooop iiiiiiit... S-S-Stoooooooopp..."

In a situation like this, Ron would be fine if there were only a few people. But before they could get their fill of enjoyment from the petting, they saw Emmie coming back towards them, now with a small group of Food Chain delinquents. They guessed that Bonnie sent them to retrieve her back and informed her about Kim. And right on the mark, the giantess stared at the redhead and let out a whistle "That's Kim Possible? Wow, she's looking pretty cute."

Her forehead crinkled at that and finally let Jennie go, who was now currently napping on how comfortable she was during the petting session. She stood up and sighed wearily "Fine, whatever. I'll do it." Emmie smirked while bending slightly lower to help her pick up speed "There's no mud today, and Bonnie got me these shoes with spikes underneath. I'm not tripping today, lemme tell ya!" Kim remained unflinching from her boast and let out a taunt "I'm surprised they had your size."

Emmie grinned and answered "Custom-made. Bonnie's the best!" With that. she took a stance before bursting in speed "So here I come, Possible! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!" Roaring while running, she squinted her eyes and aimed at the motionless redhead. Each step she take sent small tremors, leaving out punched holes on the road. Kim let out a short cold laugh at the wholly telegraphed attack and decided to step aside when she's in a range for her to not change directions, but when she did, she didn't anticipated the desperate grab.

Kim successfully disentangled herself from Emmie, which ran straight towards a pole. The giant woman slammed heavily, causing the metal to bend a little. But, unfortunately, Kim wasn't faring a better herself. Her land made a pop, slightly twisting the tendons on her calf. And when Ron realized that she's starting to limp over, he knew that something bad has happened. Emmie stood up from the ground and let out a groan "Ow, ow, lemme tell ya, stop dodging!"

Bonnie's eyes, on the other, was also fixed towards the redhead and rose her brows when she saw her hands hovering over her leg. Emmie started to bend over slightly for the second time and said "C'mon, you gotta take it next time~" She expected for the redhead to shrug off or let out a nonchalant comment, but all she did was stay silent while standing in a slightly awkward pose. She frowned and pulls her right leg back one step. Ron stared more and saw that it was starting to convulse.

There was no mistaking it, Ron was perfectly sure of what was happening. And judging by the way the brunette is looking towards her, he guessed that she ended with the same conclusion as well. And with that, Ron quickly jumped between them and yelled "STOP!" Emmie rose her brow in inquiry, to which he responded with bringing out some pickle chips he originally bought for his sister and offered "Please, take this." Emmie looked over the package and asked "What's this? Looks good."

Ron nodded eagerly and answered "Yes, it is. You can eat it, so..." He grabbed the shocked Kim around his arms and said "DON'T FOLLOW US!"

The brunette's eyes widened when she saw Emmie took the bait and quickly shouted back "FINISH HER, EMMIE!" But before she could register what her boss said, Ron carried the blushing redhead in bridal style, and dashed away. Grinding her teeth, she went towards the giantess and lashed out "You complete moron! We're following them! Possible's screwed up her leg! It's the chance of a lifetime! Don't let them get away!" She barked out orders and scattered every last delinquent under her in pursuit of a now incapacitated Fighting God of Middleton.

The hunt is on.

* * *

_Meanwhile, along the alleyways..._

"R-Ron, this is embarrassing..." Kim muttered while trying her best to control the blush on her face. She didn't expect to be the one being saved, much less as being saved by Ron, and she didn't really know how to act. There's still some teams of delinquents from Food Chain that is in pursuit of them, and it had been a while since the chase started. This was definitely the first time she had ever felt this way, and right now, she's felt like she's back on pre-K, feeling small and powerless.

They've evaded three blockades from Bonnie's group now, but they're still finding a way to get out of the area.

On the other hand, the freckled teen didn't slow down and said "Please hold your skirt down yourself." Kim quickly complied and brought her legs closer to each other. She's surprisingly light for someone whose punch packs a lot of power, and so carrying her was relatively easy.

Turning over one of the alleyways, they could hear the loud voice of the brunette emanating from behind and shouted "Tara! They've gone your way! Cut them off!" And without wasting any second, Ron was forced to stop when they saw one platinum blonde girl with her group of members right in front of them. She stared at the duo and murmured "Wait, where's Kim Possible?... Hmm? Is that cute girl her?" Ron started to sweat as the larger group behind him started to near them. He looked over all possible exits until he saw a small open creak.

With that in mind, he whispered to the redhead "Hold tight." And without any response, she clutched harder on his neck and shoulder before he started sprinting and jumped. When they landed, he started running once more. They thought that they would be shock at their escape, but unknown to them, Bonnie laughed at the two. Tara murmured while scratching her chin "Oh, they're really going that way?" The brunette smirked and replied "What an idiot. Just as planned. That's the dead end for them."

She knew the area at the back of her hand, especially considering that her family is the primary reason for the new commercial area to be built in the first place. And so, she knew where the old creek is headed, and it is one of their secret hideouts. She placed the Angel of Destruction over there specifically because it is one of the only discreet exits towards the western part of Middleton. Bonnie ordered her men through the phone "All units gather at our secret hideout. We've got Possible trapped."

After sending her orders, she closes her phone and let out a grin "And checkmate."

Meanwhile, Kim and Ron reached the end of the artificial creek and saw an unlocked door. When the two opened it slowly, they saw a small and long path. The two entered and walked silently until they reached a rather large space. The ambiance was far cry from what they've seen earlier. The place looks dark and grim, rather than the colorful and modern look of everything around. The walls have graffiti on them and there were mountains of trash littered everywhere. "W-What is this place?"

Kim looked around and squinted her eyes until she saw one thing that made her blood froze. Right on the middle is a burger wrapped in tinfoil. Kim motioned Ron to help her get near it, and when they did, she grabbed it. And on top of the packaging is a note that quickly made her realize the severity of their circumstance. It reads:

_'I will kill anyone who touches this burger before I get back. -B'_

The sudden realization made Kim cursed "Shit! We're right in the middle of Food Chain's hideout." Ron visibly paled at their predicament, and his fright heightened when they heard two people unlocking the door on the other side. Ron scrambled and propped Kim towards him and went hiding behind the giant pipes and bid their time. "The Queen B said that the Bloody Fox is already here." One delinquent said while opening the light switch. The duo hid further in the shadows while listening to the other speak "But where are those fuckers? There's no one here."

The two scanned the area lightly before shrugging, "Let's scout around the area. The Bloody Fox's injured, and I wanna get the rights of finally beating that bitch." Kim struggled to keep her anger in check, but fortunately, they were already gone before she could respond. Ron waited for a moment to make sure they're already gone before whispering "Perfect! Let's go, Kim."

Although he was carrying a girl, Ron managed to sneak past most of the delinquents patrolling around. Getting through them was a breeze, but the deadliest and last round delinquents stationed right in front of the hideout made him a bit uneasy. If Kim Possible was on her peak form, she would've dealt with one of them easily, but since her legs are still cramped, her movement is limited. He ducked behind a pile of boxes and tried talking with Kim to form a plan:

"So... the Angel of Destruction seems to be in front of the hideout. I don't think I can sneak around someone like that, Kim. What're we going to do?"

Kim tried to wrack her brain on finding out some way that can get them out of the mess, but due to the pain she's feeling on her leg, nothing fruitful came up. Ron looked behind them and saw a rather large group of people in white trench coats exiting the hideout and starting their patrols outside. The tension is palpable and Ron prayed for a miracle, and for a moment, Kim wanted to laugh at him for being a good little boy, until it seemed like a divine being heard him and sent out a most unusual gift.

The Angel was lazily staring outside when she heard a boisterous voice calling her out. "Heeeey, how's it hanging?" She can't help but sigh at that before shifting her gaze to the pale green woman smiling at her "Massacre."

Said delinquent just smirked at her and slapped her from the back "Oh come on, don't be playing all serious and collected on me now. We've known quite each other for a while now, right? Why don't you call me by my name? It's not that hard, you know." The masked woman has always been seen by most of the delinquents as the stoic woman who once ruled Middleton. But, if there's anyone who knew how to push her buttons, then the girl in front of her is definitely the answer. "What do you want?"

Shego pouted at her, saying "Why're you so mean?... Anyway, I feel pretty good today since I'll be eating good stuff after the festival!" The Angel pinched the bridge of her nose and replied sarcastically "Well, that's nice and all, but why are you actually saying this to me. On that fact, why're you always snatching the food offering she always prepare in front of my place? My mom's been wondering about that."

Ron watched in unique surprise as the bloodthirsty Massacre talked with the Angel like they were completely normal people. And although he wanted to learn more about their relationship, he cannot deny that Shego's entrance proved to be the distraction they need to get out. "Looks like the coast is clear. Let's get going now." Kim nodded shakily and started to move silently behind them and walked out of the hideout. Moments after Shego left her alone, Bonnie and the rest of the group reached the area. She shrieked in anger when she learned that they escaped.

"Dammit~~! Whatever! We're just gonna swarm them! Surround all the paths in the entire area! Don't let them escape!"

* * *

_Ten minutes later, The streets of the New Commercial District..._

Although they've successfully evaded their trap, the duo wasn't really on the clear. They did gained some distance between them and the pursuers, but the problem is the hunt is still online, and as long as they are within Food Chain's territory, they're still in danger of an ambush. Unlike the western parts of Middleton, the newer commercial area is flooded with tourists and stalls aimed at selling souvenirs. They may not be seen as easily due to the crowd, they're still in a disadvantage because they can't see their pursuers either.

Nonetheless, after they got off from the bustling crowd, they were already greeted with a few Food Chain delinquents looking menacingly at them. "There you are!" One shouted before running towards them. Ron didn't waste any chance and take a sharp turn. The delinquents give chase and was hot in their trails, and when the duo tried to shake them off by going in circles, another search group got wind of them and started pursuing them in a two-pronged intercept.

Yelling at the top of their voice, one team leader hollered at the two running teens "You fuckers!" The blonde teen can't help but curse his luck. He could feel the omnipresence of Food Chain with its ridiculous number of troops. The rather complex network of roads didn't help things in his favor either as their enemies blockade every single exit point. There's 300 of them total and it'll only be a matter of time that they will eventually catch up with the retreating duo.

Ron knew this and he needed a place to hide so that they could take the heat off their backs. He turned to the girl he's carrying and asked "Let's hide. Is there somewhere nearby?" Kim scanned their area and answered "Not really around... Oh, wait, crap! Don't turn there! They're waiting for us!"

He skidded a bit on the concrete floor to stop the momentum, and just like what she said, another group of delinquents from Food Chain appeared. Ron gritted his teeth in anguish and reacted "Gh... But, they're closing in from behind." His mind went overdrive and has become desperate of finding anything that could help him. The sky is already dimly lit, and signs started to light up. When he saw a neon sign of an establishment, he formulated an idea. Without thinking of the repercussions of said idea, he started running while joining into the crowd and said "We're going in there!"

Kim raised her brow and asked where he meant. And when he pointed at the establishment, her eyes went wide and started to protest "Huh?... R-Ron!? This place is-" Before she could continue, he quickly opened the door and went towards the receptionist. And judging by the nonplussed stare, he mused that he have seen crazier things from his patrons. He forked over a few bills on his pocket and said "I'll take any available room, so please get me one."

The receptionist didn't say anything else and just hand over a key to them. He said "Your room's 216 just at the far end of the floor. Standard rates apply and your deposit lasts for two hours." And when the blonde teen rushed towards the stairs while still carrying the blushing redhead, he heaved a sigh and muttered "Stupid youngin's."

Ron quickly went inside the room and settled her down the bed while he went to the chair beside it and let out a sigh. His mind has been addled with adrenaline from the furious running and evading, and so he decided to let his head cool down. Kim, meanwhile, was still stiff as a board while eyeing everywhere except him. He went to the near mini-fridge and grabbed a can of soda to drink. Now feeling refreshed, he finally started to think a counter-plan.

_"Okay, time to get serious. Kim's been feeling anxious all day long, so her legs feel strained. During the confrontation with Bonnie and Food Chain, she accidentally cramped her leg, and so she was unable to run, much less to even limp. I've been running around the area, trying to evade the Food Chain thugs and as an act of desperation, I've now entered a love motel with Kim... Wait, what? A love motel? Did I really do that?..."_

His eyes quickly shot open and looked around the room and suffice to say, the sensual ambiance the room emits clearly indicates that the room they're currently using isn't suitable for study sessions. He looked at the redhead, who hasn't talked or even moved a bit since he made her sit on the bed, and shook his head on his complete obliviousness.  _"... Oh, for crying out loud! I'm the biggest buffoon in Middleton! I can't believe I've dragged her into this place! Now everything's all awkward!"_

Ron tried to say something, but the sheer tension between them felt so palpable. He tried coughing his worry out, but the weight is still pressing on his chest. The two was silent for a long while before he eventually spoke up "Uh, I-Is your leg still hurting?" The feared delinquent's eyes widens from the sudden question, but still managed to answer "Y-Yeah... It's still c-cramping a little."

Nodding his head, Ron tried to calm themselves with a disarming tone "O-Okay then. We have the time, so let's rest until the pain's gone." When a though of misunderstanding about his sentence rose in his mind, he shook his head and tried to correct himself "I mean! T-That's not what I meant by rest, okay!?" Kim stared at him incredulously and answered "Yeah, I know." He nodded once more before they return to complete silence.

The mood they're currently in is the worst, in Ron's perspective. What made him astonished is the fact that he unknowingly just waltzed in the motel without paying any attention to what he might be entering to. Middleton is, of course, the land of the delinquents, and so establishments such as this should be a commonplace. He looked around the room, which is full of purple and pink hues, and tried to lighten the mood by starting "Um, t-this is quite a nice room. They have a fridge, and the colors are..."

He stopped when he tried looking inside the drawers. There were the usual napkin, face towels, and some essentials, but if you dig a bit deeper, you can find boxes of condoms, lubricants, energy drinks, and even a whip. He brought out the leather strap and stared at it, trying to fight the dawning conclusion he had created inside his mind: They are in a love room inside a love hotel. He had brought the Bloody Fox inside said establishment, and most especially, he will be dead once this is over.

Ron shook his head and mentally scolded himself  _"Hold on, I don't have any ulterior motives here. I'll just stay calm, keep it casual. Otherwise, she'll think that I'm a pervert."_ And with that, he went towards the small counter and offered "Y-You're hungry, right? W-We're here anyway so let's just eat some of this stuff." He pulled some snacks from the basket and two cans of soda from the mini-fridge. When Kim didn't take any of the goods, he said "No need to hesitate. This should be all free."

Kim hesitantly accepted the offer and took a gulp of the drink before confessing "Oh, okay... Sorry, my bad. I've never been somewhere like this, so I don't really know this stuff." The blonde boy flushed with embarrassment at that and replied "Wha!? Oh! I-I've never been here either. Uh, I-I just knew because it says 'Please enjoy' in front."

And like earlier attempts, their already stilted conversation drives to a halt. Ron can't help but sigh at the awkward air surrounding them like thick smoke. While he was thinking of something to drive the bad atmosphere away, the redhead's mind is preoccupied with her thoughts entirely.  _"What should I do? Yeah, he didn't mean this. Just thinking about it rationally considering the situation we're in... That's right. What am I freaking out for? Ron was just trying to help me. I need to trust him, no matter what. We won't get anywhere otherwise."_

Returning back to reality, feeling a lot more determined than before, she heard Ron asked her with concern flowing from his voice "How's your leg? Does it still hurt?" When she unconsciously moved it, she felt a dull sense of prickling, making her remember the fact that she just cramped her leg. "Mm. Still hurts a bit, though it's a bit better than earlier. I feel numb at best."

The boy grunted while scratching his chin in thought. He supposed that the blood isn't circulating well on the injured limb, and so he offered "Want me to massage it, then?" And when he saw her shocked expression, he instantly waved his hands and corrected her initial thought "O-Oh! That's not what I meant! N-Not like that. I just meant a normal massage since your leg's numb. That's because your blood's not flowing well." Kim was quick on the uptake and understood, but her heart's still beating fast like a wildfire in the dry season.

_"I need to trust him. I need to trust him..."_ She chanted on her mind while trying to regain her steady breathing. When she felt like she's ready, the redhead heaved a sigh and answered resolutely "Yeah... Please do."

Ron nodded and went near her. He knelt on one knee and said softly "I'm going to touch it." And when his hand made contact with her calves, he felt her shiver for a moment, but didn't say anything. He expected her to at least have a bit of resistance since it was a rather intimate place to touch, but there was little to none. Ron could feel how impressively elastic her skin is. The muscles inside are taut due to her insane leg power when kicking. But there's unbelievably no resistance as his fingers sink in softly.

He can't help but mutter "Your legs are really soft." Kim grunted softly as she kept her heart in check "Ngh. S-Softness' got nothing to do with this, though." The blonde boy agreed with that and started on his work. He alternate between pressing both her legs. He learned that only her right leg is tensed up.

"I think I should loosen it up first." The boy commented as he recede from her thigh and went towards her feet, which is still clad in her socks. With his fingers on top if, he started roaming and moved his hands in all directions, making a rolling move around her feet. Kim's breath hitched from the touch and can't help but feel ticklish from the feathery touch. "Gh... Stop, t-that tickles." Ron quickly apologized and said "Sorry... Now, I'll start from the sole of your foot, so tell me if it hurts."

Programmed with massage techniques by his sister, Ron is confident with his ability, and so he started working on her sole with a slow start. Squeezing softly, he dragged his fingers along the muscle's edges and tried to loose the tight muscles. Kim's breath, meanwhile, became slowly calmed down while getting used with his hands touching her foot. Using the belly of his thumb, he pressed softly to feel the muscles. He looked up the slowly calming girl and said "Tell me if it hurts, okay?"

Kim closed her eyes when a particular movement of fingers brought a small sense of surprise and relief and replied "Ngh... Okay... Ah, but wow. That's perfect." He smiled at her small praise and decided to continue on with the pressure he just used on her while increasing the tempo. Slowly but surely, the tension leaves the delinquent's body. Kim moaned in appreciation at that and closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation.

_"Like what sis would always say, the first thing you need to do when you're massaging someone is to get them to relax... though I think I'm not one to talk. I'm still stiff with nervousness, and I'm the one doing the massaging."_ Ron shook his head and cut his line of thought before he could distract himself further. On the other side of the spectrum, Kim smiled at him and praised "Wow, you seem crazy used to this." Ron smiled back at her and shared "My sister makes me do it a lot."

Her brow shot up slightly and asked in wonder "Miss Stoppable does?" Ron nodded his head and answered "Yeah. So I've gotten pretty good with pressure points, too." With that, he pushed his fingertip into the second joint of her middle toe. And in an instant, Kim's head leaned backwards from the sudden jolt of pleasure and agreed with a shaky laugh "Ah, ah you're right, that's... Ahahaha!"

The pressure point he just massaged is usually good for lessening fatigue, and based on her reaction, Ron just hit the mark. He smiled at her and said "Feels good after you walked a lot, right?" He continued working at the pressure point, adding more force without making her feel hurt. Kim just let out another sigh of appreciation and murmured "Ahah, that's pretty great. Can't tell if it just feels good or... Fuah~"

She's laughing a bit in response to him stroking her nerve endings, not realizing that her tone is starting to change in a direction Ron felt quite unsure with. Although he could massage his sister normally without feeling anything, the way Kim is now moaning made something inside him to stir, although she just sounds like how his sister usually reacts with him. No, Ron tried to shake off the thoughts as he wanted his mind to be as clear as possible, but when his hands dragged down where the arch of her foot connects to her heel, Kim can't help but let out a sensuous groan. "Fuah, aah, ah, haaah~"

Kim's starting to match the mood the room is setting, and it unnerved him that he's starting to get aroused himself. He wanted to concentrate with loosening her muscles, but at the back of his mind, the hormones of a teenage boy is whispering to him  _"Just a little bit more..."_ So into his thoughts of combating his urges, it took him a long while before he could even hear Kim calling out to him "R-Ron?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and asked "Huh!?... Y-Yes?" Still with short breaths, Kim pointed at the hands on her foot and said "W-Well... I just noticed that you've been going for that spot a lot." Ron ducked his head and muttered "Oh... Y-Yeah, sorry about that." But the inquisitive look on her face as she tilts her head she sent him made him realize that she hasn't even noticed what he has done.

Completely disgusted with himself, he moved on from her feet and said "I'll go to your calf now." When he saw Kim nod her head, he went past her ankle and to her calf. "I know I'm a bit late in saying this, but your ankles are so narrow. Your calves are toned, too." She blushed at the compliment and murmured "T-That so? Can't really tell myself." Her legs don't come off as too narrow, as most teenage girls have, due to the fact that she has solid thighs. They're comparable with a sprinter's leg, narrowed down into an upside down triangular shape.

"I knew your legs were pretty, though. I've been looking at them all day." He blurted out without thinking, and in an instant, he regretted what he had said. Kim, whose mind is still in bliss, took a while before she could understand what he has just said. "Hmm... What!? You were looking all day!? You... I told you not to look!" When he saw her mood slowly crumble from his accident slip of tongue, he quickly went into action and apologized "Sorry, sorry! I'll do my best to service you as an apology, Ma'am."

In an instant, he pressed on her calf as Ron tried to gloss over what he said. Although surprised, Kim can't help but feel good from his ministration. "D-Don't do that so suddenly, idiot!" The voice was way less terrifying as the one she has earlier. He did, however, say "Sorry about that... Now, I'm going to start again."

Her calf is closer to her heart than her sole, and her skin there is more delicate. Stroking along the curves, Ron tried to improve the circulation of her blood by loosening the muscles. And like his endeavors in her foot, her breath hitched and her eyes glazed a bit. "Agh~ Gh, hauh..." She groaned softly while concentrating to be as composed as she can, but the successive strokes proved to be impossible for her. Lightly pressing his fingers down, he asked "How does it feel?"

She sighed dreamily and answered while smiling "Yeah... It feels good. Your hand feels really good, Ron. I've never felt anything like this before."

The unexpected answer made Ron's heart to race. The way her red face just stares at him with a glazed expression made him audibly swallow the saliva in his mouth. Trying to keep his composure, he averted by moving on "T-There are actually pressure points on the knee, too."

Kim nodded in wonder and said "Really, now... I knew they were on the sole, but not on the knee." He laughed lightly at her misconception and fixed that for her "Well, the joints are just important in general for the human body." He worked his fingers on top of the knee while avoiding the kneecap itself. And just like that, she let out another round of moans of delight. "Nfh, ah, hah!... Wow, you're right. I can feel it seeping in... Ngh~"

Ron looked at her expression and smiled for a job well done, before a teasing thought entered his brain. "The back of the knee's pretty fun, too." And with a smirk, he made soft squishing movements behind her knee, resulting into Kim laughing. "Hyah, hah, aha! S-Stupid, don't tickle me if you know it's a sensitive spot." She wanted to look menacing, but unfortunately, she can't help but giggle with his incessant tickling. Ron laughed at her and said "It's not I'm actually wanting tickle you. Massaging the back of the knee really feels that way, so I really can't help it."

In between giggles, Kim managed to say it out "R-Really? Fwah, I get it, no more trivia... Hyaha!" She rubbed her legs together ticklishly, and the boy can't help but join along with her laughter and massage it more, making more of her tickling sounds. They were giggling for quite a while until Kim said in between gasps of laughter "H-Hey, hah! Y-You were just, hah, tickling me... Hiuhh!" He rubbed the back of his head and decided to move on with the massage.

The next thing that he needed to work on was her thigh, but before he could start, he noticed something quite off from her. He could feel a soft waft of heat radiating from her. "Are you hot?" The question startled her for a moment before resting one of her arms on top of her forehead. She then replied "Huh? Uh... Yeah, a bit." He could see her wiping a thin sheet of sweat that formed, and concluded that her circulation is going better.  _"That meant her legs should be sweating more this moment."_

With that in mind, Ron asked "Hmm, I think it would be better if you take your socks off. Regulating your circulation can get your legs and feet sweaty, after all." Kim pondered for a moment before agreeing "Mm... Yeah, you might be right." She was about to reach for the hem of her socks when Ron beat her to it and said "I'll handle it."

Blushing, Kim tried to dissuade her with "I-I-It's fine. And I'm gonna take them off. I'll do it..." But with an exaggerated tone of a knight, Ron bowed and said "Oh, no, dear princess. Now if you could please raise your foot." That made her smile at him exasperatedly and plays along. "You weirdo." She raises her foot and lets him take the sock all the way off. There were already small beads of salty liquid forming as he muttered "Yeah, I knew you were sweating a bit."

He then let go of her foot for a while and said "Let's clean things up while we're at it. Just a second..." He went back to the bedside drawer and grabbed some wet wipes and oil, and said "I'm sure they're complimentary, so we might as well use it while we're here." Kim laughed at her and commented "It's starting to turn into a legit pedicure." Ron joined in with her banter before returning in front of her with the essentials on hand. With his hand tucked under his stomach, he bowed and said "Now then, if I may have your feet once more, milady?"

Giggling demurely, Kim replied "Hmm, you may." She played along as well by raising her foot once again and let him wipe her feet with wet wipes. While scrubbing her toes, Ron could hear the the redhead erupting into soft giggles. He smiled at her and said "I knew it. Your toes are so cute." When she asked what he meant, he responded with "I thought so while I was feeling them through your socks. I expect them to be quite adorable, indeed."

The duo stared at each other, completely mortified about the sudden turn of events. Ron quickly averted his eyes realizing how terribly he worded his earlier sentence and thought that he totally blew it, but hearing the redhead giggle towards him made him think that he's still in the safe zone, at least. Shaking her head, Kim replied "You totally sounded like a weirdo. What the hell, Ron?"

Rubbing the back of his head, the freckled teenage boy tried to change the topic by bringing out some oil he had found on top of the drawer. "A-Ahah... Do you want to try using this, too?" When she saw the small bottle, Kim tilted her head and asked "Oil?" to which Ron answers "Yeah, you can use it to moisturize or to warm up the skin. It's great for massages."

"Oh, really... Why do they have that here?" The genuine curiosity Kim's emerald eyes were shining made his heart to slightly melt. It appears that the most ferocious delinquent leader in all of Middleton isn't aware of why people want to enjoy slippery skin in a place like this, although the fact that the oil in his hands is actually what masseurs usually use. Shaking the impure thoughts off his mind, he clapped his hands together and decided "Let's try it. It might be nice to warm up the skin."

Putting her complete faith on his massaging skills, the redhead teen smiled and extends her leg towards him. Ron puts some oil in his hand and smear a thin layer of it on her calf. Her reaction is instantaneous as he felt her suddenly tense up and said "Ahahaha! It feels slippery and weird." When he noticed that the oil is unexpectedly thick and does not spread well, he added more oil to even the coating all over her leg. "How does it feel?" Ron asked while slowly moving his hands up and down her calf.

Kim's initial reaction simmered down into a state of daze and replied "Y-Yeah, I think it does feel warm. Ahaha, that's pretty interesting." Ron watched with mild interest as the redhead appears to enjoy her first time using oil. And just like what he said, the oil really does warm up since he could already feel the heat on his hands.

His smile went hanging when he realize that the temperature is rising a bit too much as he expect conventional oils tend to be.  _"... Wait, is oil supposed to feel this hot?"_ His mind went blank while Kim called out to him softly "... Ron? Is... Is this oil supposed to make me feel tingling?" The boy didn't reply and went to the bottle and scanned the information behind it. It says:

_Heat Oil - Miracle of Maui, Island of Flames._  
Unwind with the spicy blend of natural ingredients only found from the island of Maui. Raise the heat with the best the tropics has to offer.  
CAUTION: The effects are strong. Recommended to dilute 1:1 with water before use.

Ron stared at the contents in shock as the realization dawns on his mind. He just used a concentrated massage oil on her. And not long after before he could curse himself from being a colossal idiot, he could hear Kim groaning while sweat formed all over her face. "It's hot... Hot! It's hot! Ron, this is really hot!"

Without wasting any time, Ron scrambled to get the wet wipes earlier and started wiping the excess oil from her wiggling legs. She was initially twisting around as she felt the air stinging her limb, but when Ron cleaned it up, she calmed down a bit. "Aah, ah, ahh... Okay, good. That's better." Fortunately, it didn't take long for him to wipe it all up. After that, Ron cleaned his hands with the wipes before murmuring with a concerned glance at her "What should we do? Maybe it'd be better to take a shower."

Kim shook her head negatively and replied "No, water might be rough... Instead..." She blushed as she slowly extends her leg back to him and continued "I want you to touch it. Massaging makes the heat go away."

**_LIME WARNING AHEAD_ **

The blonde boy nodded wordlessly while slowly grabbing her leg towards him, unsure on how to react. He moved both his palms across her leg, stroking it up and down once more. There's still the slipperiness due to the residue oil, but judging by Kim's slowly building smile, he thought that things are starting to get back. "How do you feel now?" He asked.

Smiling with delight, the redhead answered while wiping the remaining film of sweat off her face "G-Good, feeling better. It's starting to die down." He mused that the oil was akin to a mint-flavored candy. It is very stimulating whenever the coated part has air contact. "Haah, hahh..." Meanwhile, Kim's voice sounded a bit laborious since in the end, he made her sweat a lot more than the chase they went through. Her face is still red and her breath is now rugged.

Bowing his head slightly, Ron murmured "I'm sorry." to which Kim just shook her hand dismissively and answered "It's fine. Not like you did it in purpose." She stopped for a moment to gather her breath, before continuing "Instead of apologizing... It feels weird. Could you rub harder?"

Without any question, he complied with her request and pressed on her calf with added force to the point that Ron wondered if the lines between his fingers and her legs did fade away. With each stroke, Kim's breath hitched higher than before, letting out a purr of appreciation "Yeah, ah... Nice, that's it." The slick sound of his hands roaming around her leg made him realize that he's already spreading the oil further due to the added force. He looked on her foot and said "Hmm... It's spread to your toes. I'll rub these, too."

The moment his hand made contact with her sensitive toes made her almost jump out and yelped "Fuaah! You idiot. My feet are ticklish." Meanwhile, Ron wasn't deterred and responded "But it keeps on spreading. Oh, it's on the back of your knee, too." And with that, Ron tried to rub all the areas where it got coated with the oil. Kim can't help but moan from the way his roaming hands touch her toes and her knee like a feather. The sudden rush of pleasure courses to her body as he placed his fingers in between the toes and start pressing the squishy flesh. "Auh... Hyah, hah."

Her breathing becoming feeble, her entire body twitched and tensed up in response to his touch. "Just a little bit longer. It should be done soon." Ron said in hope while finishing rubbing all the spots left. Oils usually lose effectiveness once they dry out, and by rubbing them, he speeds up the process. The oil he used, however, was concentrated and so he needed a lot more time for it to dry up and become sticky. Kim, however, spoke with heavy breaths "No, fuuah, rubbing, might not be okay. It's just getting hotter..."

He stopped his ministrations and looked at her with concern "Really?" But the response he got was contradictory at best "Aaaaaah, not now. Don't stop now~" When his hand went back to her leg and started rubbing, her back slightly arches back. Her breaths has been steadily growing more labored as her hands now clutch the bed sheets tight. The ends of her eyebrows were dripping downward. Ron was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable about how well into the environment around Kim is now compared to earlier, and managed to stutter out "S-S-Sorry. It's just for a little while l-longer."

"O-O... kay. Okay..." Kim mumbled. A full minute into the massage session, Kim felt something stirring inside of her. Squirming like a live worm out in the open ground, Kim whispered lowly "Auh... I-I feel something inside. Ron, Ron... do it stronger. Rub more..."

And without any word uttered back, the blonde rubbed her forcefully, just the edge of it being painful. Her free leg tried in vain to push it against the other leg while her body quivers and shakes like a tree. Her hot breaths sounded more and more erotic as her usually perky breasts rises up and down slowly with her chest. "Kuah... gh!" Ron felt her toes curl after one swift movement of his hands pressing her soles as her body went taut like a bowstring. She shakes and twitches for a moment before lying down on the bed with a soft thump.

Ron can already smell the sweat from her as she lies wearily on the bed. "... Are you okay?" He asked her, to which she responded with "Hahhh... Hahh... I'mv... vine. I's beffer noww." He frowned as he recalled on how it was all his fault that he used the oil on her. It looked to him that most of the heat is already gone, and so he lets her rest on the bed, slowing down her rough breathing. She looked completely exhausted, and the blonde boy can't help but feel sorry.

Unfortunately, all those worry washed off when she rubs her face on the pillow sheets, holding her knees, and rolls over. His eyes bugged out of their sockets as her panties is in a completely full display at him. And unlike the time on the observation deck, the way she's holding her knees, making her butt go up, adds more of the erotic vibes. The way her round hips push upward felt like she was actually offering it to him. All of this is without Kim's knowing.

"Hamff..." Said redhead nestled her face into a nearby pillow without moving. Ron's eyes hovered around the white fabric that sticks perfectly to the contours within. He could clearly see how her underwear's digging into her plump butt, and also the crevice that's taken form. Ron gulped involuntarily at the view and tried to call out "K-K-Kim? Uh..."

Kim didn't respond to his calls. His thoughts were plagued in a war between his hormones and his morals, making his brain to wrack in dull pain. He really did see the redhead as scary at first, but during his time spent with her, he saw her as someone he's really interested with. He really wanted to fight off the thoughts, but the combination of the room's ambiance, Kim's provocative view, and his own rising arousal, he can't help but put his hands on top of her ass.

He expected her to let out an angry reaction, but all he got was a curious look. With nervousness rising inside, he blurted out the first alibi he could think of. "I-I'm continuing the massage."

A slight look of apprehension flashed in his eyes and wanted to take off his hands of him, but the way Kim shrugged before returning with a smile made him feel a rush of excitement surging in him.  _"I-I'm actually feeling a girl's butt... Oh my God! I'm really feeling a girl's ass!"_ His mind was flooded with elation as his fingers start to dig into the soft flesh. It felt similar to her thighs, but even weightier. Although soft, Ron could feel its firmness when he reached the point of resistance.

On the other side of the spectrum, Kim let out a cute moan from the touch and confessed through rough breaths. "Ah, ahh... W-We're, ah, doing t-this much, Ron... I-I can't help but... Gh." The pleasure she's now basking into is tremendously better than earlier. Although she felt like she's been treading on a dangerous line, her hormones had already gotten the best of her and decided to let herself loose on the sensation. Her long, unruly hair swayed and her feminine smell wafted with every soft caress.

When Ron dared to move his hands lower into the center, right into the crease of her underwear, her body shook slightly. "Ffhhiiuhhh! H-Hey! Y-You, that's seriously... Ah!" Although her tone has turned slightly angry, her body was still slack. The freckled boy could feel the hotness coming out of her as he danced his fingers lightly. "You've gotten this hot... Tell me if it hurts." With only a little nudge, Kim's mind went into a frenzy of pleasure as she moaned loud while arching her back. "Hihh... Gh, ihh. Hahh!"

With his hands roaming and teasing, he could already hear the wet, sticky sound from the inside of her soft parts. Kim gasps after her bout with her body reactions and muttered "Aaah, no, what is this?" And like a master masseur, his hands were delicate, calculated to the perfect spot on where to tease or where to rub and use force. He felt like his heart is about to explode from this moment. He's been touching a girl's most important spot for the first time, and judging by her expression, he's been killing it.

Her eyes already clouded with want, her mouth hanged open as Ron continued probing her most sensitive areas lightly through the thin fabric. "Mm... Does it hurt? Like this..." Ron found a really small flap just on top of the flap-like flesh from his touch and decided to play with it by flicking it. This made the redhead to clutch the sheet tightly once more and moaned "Oh, n-no... I-It's good. Hah, haaah..."

Between her gasping noise, Ron noticed that her rationality's beginning to return bit by bit as concern started to shine from her eyes. "Uh, Ron... Uh, um..." Although she's not telling her to stop since she's not really disliking it too much, Ron felt strangely wrong with the situation. If he wanted to continue this, he had to have her proper consent. With that, he left her rear for a moment and went near her face. They could feel each other's presence as their breath's hitched with nervousness. He let out a sigh before whispering in her ear "Give yourself to me. Just for a bit."

Kim blushed heavily from the frank confession and sputtered "Mmh... G-Give myself to you, but..." His hands roamed back to her ass, eliciting a squeak from her, and continued "If you really don't like it, I'll stop right away. I promise... But, just for this moment... I want you to be my real lover."

Ron's hand dove right back to her panties and decided to put sink his middle finger right in the middle. That made the redhead's eyes to go wide open and her spine to sharply arch back. The juices below are starting to seep through the cotton of her underwear. Instinctively, her legs wrapped around his arm, as if it's begging to go deeper, as she whispered "... Lovers... L-Lovers with Ron... Gh!" He took that as her acceptance and so he pushed a bit deeper, drawing out moans from the redhead.

The hot liquid's enveloped his finger quite easily as his action made some soft slushy sounds. "You're getting wet." He commented after getting back to her soaked panties. Red in both arousal and embarrassment, Kim retaliated in between short breaths "Ah, ahh... Don't say it. It's embarrassing..."

Smiling softly from her reaction, Ron let out a short laugh but didn't say anything else. He's definitely happy that he got to share this moment with her, and so his passion flared as he became creative with ways on teasing the girl. While still half-submerged inside her, he twists, turns, flick, scratch, and even press particular spots he had always seen on porn movies. The redhead, meanwhile, was a hot mess of gasps and groans of arousal. His skillful hands hit every single sweet spot, causing her mind to drown in pleasure. "Ahah, hahh, hah... gh."

Every movement of his hand, her hips sway in reaction. And whenever he pauses, she moans impatiently, thrusting her hips towards his finger. "It feels good, right?" Ron teased, to which Kim had enough power to let out a retort "Gh... Shut up." Even though her reaction seemed annoyed, she didn't stop with her hips. Ron quickly realized that she's still embarrassed about the situation, but isn't about to stop.  _"Of course, she's one of the strongest delinquents in Middleton. I don't think it's easy to... 'tame' her, so to speak."_

Ron smirked, however, when he suddenly moved his finger and tickled her sensitive zones. "This part of you looks like it's feeling good." Kim wanted to let out another retort, but all she got was a huge surge of pleasure drowning any retaliation in her mind. "Hiiiuuuh, hyaaahh... D-Don't do it all of a sudden..." Involuntarily, her slit sucked on his finger as it twists around the foreign object. Kim let out a deep breath and muttered "Hahh... Hauuh... Mmfh, my stomach feels hot."

Because of the suction, his wrist started to dig into her butt. A new sensation enters her mind and said "What is this?... What? I've never felt this before... Nnaaagh!?" Her mind almost short-circuited when it hits the hottest part of her rear, right at the center. It was only for a second, but the jolts of electricity sent from that tight part could light up the entire Tri-State area, if he were to judge how violent her body shook. "Haahiiihhhh!"

With his finger deep inside her, Ron softly puts his fingertips on the walls and started slowly clawing at it, making said girl to erupt into a cacophony of moans. She said in between moans "Ahh.. S-Something weird. Something weird, ah, s-something weird..."

Her sleek thighs tensed up, enough to make the blonde teen to worry that she might get another cramp. She went on all fours, trembling in spasms. "You really are sensitive, you know that Kim?" Ron commented. Kim managed to glare at him lightly and tried to retort "Shut u... gh, ah, aaagh, it's early! It's too early!" Her sentence were cut short when she felt something big stirring inside. Letting out a confused scream, her hips bucked harder and moaned "Hyaaaah, ah, ahh, ah... Nghaaah!"

Her eyes started to close tightly as Ron could feel his finger being suffocated by her nether region's tight embrace. Realizing of what's about to come, he positioned his body near her and wrapped his free hand around her. Ron increases the pace of his fingers as Kim's body starting to convulse. She's heavily panting while pushing her entire body against him. For a few moments, all his senses that is registered in his brain is her touch and smell. Ron rubbed furiously until a loud scream reverberated the room.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhh~~" Kim pushed her hips against him hard as hot liquid spurts out from the deep, enveloping his finger thoroughly while also staining her panties. She threw her head back while her spine twitched. Her eyes were glazed while staring at the ceiling for a moment before going down on the bed with a thump. Kim ended up into a bag of gasps, completely exhausted from her climax. "Kuah, ahah, hahh... Gh, ah, ahh..."

It took her more than half a minute for her body to finally calm down. Ron watched in astonishment as the feared delinquent leader falls limp, letting her walls loosen its hold on his finger. All tension leaves her body. Ron smiled at his idiotic thought: He has done what no other man could, knock out the great Kim Possible.

_**LIME WARNING END** _

* * *

_Hours later..._

"Ghh..."

For the umpteenth time, Ron felt her kick him right on his thigh. Ever since cleaning themselves up and leaving the motel, Kim had been in a foul mood, and Ron can't help but understood why. Kim trudged the already dark road with a frown and warned "Keep your trap shut, or else I'll fucking kill you."

Ron nodded and bowed slightly "Y-Yes, ma'am! I'm very sorry!" The three hours of her nap didn't help with his chances, he mused, and to be completely honest, he had already expected this would happen even before their naughty time began. Kim stomped her feet in irritation while groaning in embarrassment "Agh, shit. I'd rip you to pieces if my hips didn't feel so fluffy." He noticed on how slightly weird Kim walks and realized that she's still reeling from her climax.

With that, he commented "Wow, I've been saved." Kim obviously didn't appreciate the small joke and threatened "I'll remember this!" She started waddling like a penguin away from him, huffing all around. He did want to help and support her, but in every turn, she would simply rain a barrage of fists at him if he gets close. And so, the two walked with some distance until they reached the riverside road.


	16. The Day Of The Pickles: The Fellowship Of Delinquents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!
> 
> We're definitely heading towards the end of the introductory stage here. It's been a while since my last update and now we're entering the final trilogy before this story will branch out to different routes! So, first thing's first, the route that this story will take is still a Kim/Ron pairing endgame. As for the other routes, I'll post them in a separate story and will start where Chapter 17 left off. (For example: If we go with the Bonnie route, I will post a new story titled "Rockwaller's Pure Love Road" and will start where the last part of the introductory arc left.)
> 
> Another thing, like what I've said a few updates ago, this story will be on the back burner for the entire duration of December, as I will devote the time to resurrect my older stories. I've been holding on for some chapters because I wasn't confident enough with them, but now I'm ready to post them. I think I will squeeze a special Christmas one-shot about this one, though. At the start of 2019, meanwhile, I will alternate between updating this one and the rest, so you won't have to wait for long.
> 
> So, let's get this started!

_The delinquent world is changed._

_I feel it in the river._

_I feel it in the mountains._

_I see it in the clouds._

_Much that once was is lost, for none dared to go against it._

_It began with the forging of the Gods of Battle. One were given to the Queen B, intelligent, charismatic, the most cunning of them all. The second one_ _to the Massacre, holder of the greatest blood lust of the Tri-State Area_ _. And the last one, the final one gifted to the Bloody Fox, who wields every technique known to Man on her hand. For within these goddesses were bound the strength and the will to govern each pillar of the delinquent world. But they were all of them deceived, for they aimed for a higher throne. Deep in the land of Middleton's past, through the fires of the chaos' heyday, the legendary Middleton Scalpel forged all delinquents together, and for a few short years, she poured her dominion, subjugating the entire world under her might._

_One delinquent ruled them all._

_After her sudden disappearance at the top, one by one daring delinquents struggled to claim what was once hers, though all of them stumbled eventually. A group of upstarts and hooligans marched against the armies of Middleton's olden age, and on the very slopes of the Rockies, they fought to conquer Middleton. Victory was near, but the power of the delinquent's will cannot be undone. It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that the Angel of Destruction, the right-hand of the Great Energy, took up her predecessor's role._

_The last vestige of the olden Middleton delinquents was defeated. The crown was passed to the Angel, who had this one chance to claim dominion on all of Middleton, but her heart doesn't have enough will to take charge. And the throne of power has a will of its own. It betrayed the Angel towards her own subjugation._

_And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legend. Legend became myth. And since the town's founding, no one had defied the Scalpel's legacy. Until, when chance came, it ensnared another challenger._

_It came to the Queen B, who started to yearn for the spot. And there her dreams started to consume her mind. From tens, she easily grew into hundreds after a short amount of time. For months, her charisma has started to gain momentum, driving more and more delinquents to be under her umbrella. Her sphere of influence gradually grew wider and wider. Rumor grew of a surging delinquent group in the west, whispers of awe and tear, and the delinquent world perceived its time had come. It abandoned Angel and was about to transfer to the brunette, but then something happened that the it did not intend. A change started to ripple throughout the world, and its origin is from the most unlikely person imaginable: a normal person, Ronald Dean Stoppable, of Middleton._

_For the time will soon come when Ron will shape the fortunes of all._

* * *

"Here's fine." Kim muttered softly when the duo reached an intersection. Ron looked around and was mildly surprised that her house is somewhat near to his usual walk towards school. He rubbed his chin in thought and murmured "Huh, so you live around here?"

That made the redhead to grit her teeth as she started to regret saying anything "Gh... I shouldn't have shown you where I live." Watching her still putting up her stubborn side made the boy chuckle and waved his hands in surrender "Ahaha, I won't tell anyone." The girl, however, wasn't placated with his words and retorted "The problem is that you know! It's already kinda... It's completely, you know..."

Her voice dropped into a full stop as she remembered their intimate encounter earlier. Her blush grew wilder as Ron looked on with curious eyes, asking about what she meant. Unfortunately for him, all he got from her was a resounding "Shut the hell up!" Heaving a sigh, the female delinquent shook her head and mumbled by turning away from him "Later, see you at school." Waddling like a penguin, she slowly marched on, leaving the blonde boy behind.

Ron stood still on his spot for a moment. Now that things have finally cooled down in his head, he realized that she's still feeling a bit hurt, and his teasing wasn't helping her either. He didn't want to end the night like the way it is, and so he started sprinting. It took him no time to reach her. "Kim!"

She turned her head around and tilted her head in curiosity. And after taking in a big breath, the boy started to apologize by bowing his head, this time he's sincere. "I wanted to apologize one more time about earlier. I know I've been a bit on the teasing side earlier, but I really-"

"Uh... I-It's fine." His speech was interrupted. And when Ron looked up, she saw a flushed Kim with her finger lightly scratching her chin "I'm just as much to blame. I didn't resist." When Ron tried to reason, Kim shook her head negatively and said "I was out for three hours, right? And you didn't do anything while I was asleep, right? You didn't do anything while I couldn't resist. You only did weird stuff to me while I could've kicked your ass. I'll consider that sincerity. You don't need to apologize."

Looking at her gentle smile gracing her face, the freckled teen eventually accepted her reason. "Mm... Okay. Then instead of an apology, an excuse." When a questioning gaze rose from her, Ron decided to open up "For why I did it... So a big part of it was that I wasn't able to control myself. But more than that, it was because you were so cute today, and attractive, and... And because I like you."

With her breath hitched from the sudden confession, the two stared at each other, both of their cheeks blushing intensely. Now the cat's out of the bag, he supposed that he should unload everything that's been on his mind, and so he closed his eyes, fearing that he would see her reaction, and said "I've come to like you even more than I did back when I said it last weekend."

A long moment of awkward silence passes and Ron can't help but feel nervous about the situation. Deciding the he should spare a glance, he saw Kim bowing her head down, her bangs blocking her face. It took her a while before she could regain her composure. He expected that he'll receive either a yes or no answer, but the one she gave to him was rather in the grey area. "... That so?" She spoke before turning around and resumed to her walk back home.

This time, the blonde teen didn't give chase. Although he saw her blushing, she still hasn't answered anything, and with a somewhat happy feeling bubbling inside, he started walking back to his home. Ron heaved a sigh while thinking about the day he had.  _"Clearly, a lot has happened... but despite her open answer in the end, I feel strangely good."_ He mused while walking. It's been evident that his feelings for the redhead went past the 'interested' stage.

He's now officially liking the Bloody Fox.

And that sentiment brought out mixed emotions out of him. On one part, he's extremely elated about how close they've become today. But, that also lead him into realization that once the festival ends, their relationship as 'temporary lovers' will be over. The things that will happen after the Pickleworks isn't set to stone, and Ron knew it is up to him if he wanted to continue.  _"Tomorrow night. After the end of the Pickleworks Festival, the event that ties me and her together... When that ends... If possible..."_

* * *

_Possible residence..._

Even though her legs still felt jelly, the redhead delinquent reached home in the nick of time. She opened the door and was greeted with boisterous laughter emanating from her brother's room, while an aromatic stench of food wafted from the kitchen. Kim closed the door and greeted "I'm hoooome."

She entered the den and plopped herself down the sofa. She let out a sigh and stared at the ceiling. Although once she started to relax, her memories of the not too distant past with a certain blonde boy (earlier) started to pop up on her mind. That and combined with his recent confession, the redhead's eyes widened as the embarrassment of their time together came back in full force. "... Uh... Aaaaaaaaaaaaagggghhh~~~~~~!"

She started rolling around the sofa while her hands instinctively went on her face, covering the blush spreading like a wildfire on her face. Her mother, meanwhile, popped her head from the entranced and asked with concern "What are you screaming for, Kimmie?" The younger teen went towards the matriarch in a bone-crushing hug and sobbed "Aaaaahh, M-M-M-Mom... What am I going to do?"

Anne rose her brow and asked "What happened? Did your date not go well?" Flashbacks of her rather raunchy encounter with Ron made Kim blush harder and stuttered "Uuuh... No, it went well. In fact... I think it might've gone a hundred times better than expected." Looking at her mother's expectant look, not quite getting what she's trying to discreetly say, the daughter can't help but let out a sigh. She was silent for a while before calling out "... Hey, Mom. Have you ever lost a fight?"

The delinquent-turned-neuroscientist pondered about her question and murmured "Have I ever lost a fight? Let me think... Hmm, I did retreated that one time when they brought out the entire paramilitary force back in Chechnya back in the day... Ooh, there's also the time your Nana once chased me all over the world with a group of intelligence agencies and secret service people under her influence when she first learned that her son is dating me..."

Despite the outrageous memories her mother has been recalling, those didn't dampen Kim's anxiety. She closed her eyes and admitted to her "... I lost... for the first time since I was born. It's never happened before. I couldn't do a thing."

Raising her brow, the short-haired redhead mother prodded her with "You got into a fight even today?" To which Kim responded with "It wasn't actually a fight... Oh, uh... I did fight, though." Her answer made Anne to only stare at her, making said teen to flush in embarrassment. It took the mother a while before realization dawned on her when she noticed her daughter's eternal blush and twiddling thumbs, signs that made her believe it wasn't a delinquent fight she's referring to, and with a cheeky smile, the neurologist nodded her head and answered "... Oh, right. I have lost. Lots of time."

When she noticed the younger redhead to turn her head back at her with a questioning gaze, Anne laughed and explained "Your father. I caved only to James. He attacked me over and over. I had lost before I knew it." She turns her sight towards a gallery of their photos, with a large portrait of their family picture displayed right in the middle, and whispered "In a way, tomorrow's Pickleworks' the anniversary of my loss. Love was a reaaaally strong enemy."

Kim's eyes glazed for a moment, imagining one particular blonde during the event where her parents first got together, and a shiver ran along her spine. Smiling at her bashful display, she stood up and said "Now then, hurry up and change out of those clothes. You haven't eaten dinner yet, right? The brain loaf's already done so I'll go and get it ready." With that, she stood up and started walking towards the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Kim just listlessly nodded her head, with her mind still full of her thoughts. The last line her mother told her spoke volumes inside since the unknown feeling easily grabs hold of her. She had lived her life free of anyone's control, and most delinquents even dared to dream of having this much control of her. And the fact that it was no other than a blonde civilian who made her heart run in a frenzy made her feel slightly conflicted.  _"I-I'm supposed to be the Bloody fucking Fox, for crying out loud! No one should control me like that!"_

With her agitation slowly rising, the redhead suddenly growled "Nuuaaaah! That's right! You better not think you've won with that, Ron. Today was... uh, we were evenly matched... RON!" At the mention of his name, however, her voice started to die down as flashes of his goofy grin pops out of her mind. She cursed herself for feeling weak in front of him, and before she could wallow in her despair, her mother interrupted her thoughts. When she looked towards the kitchen, she saw the matriarch wearing a Cheshire grin and suggested "Hey Kimmie, do you want something special for dinner tonight? To celebrate?"

With her face red like a ripe tomato, the infamous female delinquent shouted back "M-Mom, shut up!"

* * *

_Stoppable residence..._

It was already deep in the evening, but Ron's mind is still very active. Based on the events that transpired earlier, he should've lost all of his energy. But, he's been two hours on his bed and his eyes still don't feel heavy. And the reason for that was pretty simple:

Ron's still thinking about the love motel incident.

He couldn't help it. He's right in the middle of puberty and his libido seemed to be eternally switched on. Every time he tried to close his eyes, flashes of her face scrunched up in pleasure would instantly appear in his mind. And now that he thought about it, he hadn't let out the pent-up pressure he had while massaging her. With his eyes went wide open, he quickly set his sights on the tissue box on his bedside and pondered.  _"U-Uh... I think I'll just jack it off. Maybe I can sleep after I'm done."_

No porno magazines or videos are needed, based on how he could vividly remember the contours of her body. Nodding to himself, he grabbed the tissue and placed it near him and started to dive his hands inside his boxer. But, before he could even get the grasp on his precious jewel, his door suddenly went wide open, a boisterous voice filled the room "Yeeeaaah~ Hyper Univer-Sis Time's starts now~!"

Scrambling out of his bed, Ron quickly pushed his sister out of the room and shouted "GET OUT!" Adrena tried to protest but she all she received was a door shut in front of her after being dragged outside. Her brother yelled back after locking the door "Let me be alone tonight. Seriously, please."

"Why would you say thaaaat~? You're making your older sister unhappy~" Adrena whined while knocking heavily on the door. "Not enough brownie points, including the weekend. I told you before, a younger brother has to make sure to want to be with his older sister, or things are going to fall apart!" On the other side, the blonde teen fought the urge to let out an exasperated sigh. He's used of his sister's dramatics since she employs it in every chance she gets, so he went into silent mode.

And right on the money, Adrena broke down to sniffles as she croaked "H-How awful! You don't need me anymore, Ronnie?" When he still didn't respond, she broke out into a full blown crying session "Waaaaaahh, my younger brother hates me! I'm a failure as an older sister! I'm depressed. I wanna die!"

On that point, he finally let out the sigh he's been holding and muttered "... You should limit the crocodile tears to at least once a month. This is the third time this week you've done that." Ron turned the doorknob and opened the door, conceding "I understand. I'll service you until you're satisfied." And before he could blink, her body crashed into his, with her arms slinking around him, enveloping the teen in her embrace. The blonde woman's face lit up in a shiny grin "Yay~"

He shook his head, but nonetheless, accepted the hug and returned the favor "What am I going to do with you, sis?" The two managed to fall down on his bed, to which the elder of the Stoppable siblings nuzzled her head on top of his and murmured "Okay, we'll start with sleeping together." He let go of her for a moment to close the lights and answered "Understood, and it's not 'we'll start', okay? This is the end."

His pent-up frustration on his lower parts still untouched, Ron tried to fought the sensations he's currently feeling. He's sure he didn't want to cross the line, but trying to sleep under his circumstances proved to be almost impossible. Adrena, meanwhile, giggled while hugging him tighter, pushing her chest and things against him. Ron fought the urge to groan at her action.  _"Y-Yeah... I don't think I can sleep well tonight..."_ He mentally slapped his forehead as he tried to get as much rest as he can in preparation for the big day tomorrow.

* * *

_Riverside..._

While most of the population was sound asleep, Bonnie was wide awake, still brooding about her failed excursion. She was so sure that they couldn't escape her grasp. In fact, the two took the same exact route she thought they would take. She deployed a significant chunk of her force to guard any possible exits, but once she reached the trap, there were no redhead or blonde to be seen. After berating her members for nearly an hour, she begrudgingly let them go for the meantime.  _"The real event will happen tomorrow, so I'll bank all of my effort for that."_ She thought as she approached the riverside road.

Just in time, her newest target is within her sights. With a smirk forming on her face, Bonnie signaled her men to follow her and tail a certain pale green girl who is currently chilling on a public bench like how she expected. The group advanced until a few meters were left, to which she motioned them to stop and let herself to be in front. "Yo... As aloof as ever. I've been looking for you. I'm glad I've found you tonight... 'Massacre'."

Shego, meanwhile, stretched her arms up and lightly scratched her stomach, muttering "Kuaah... Sleeping on the bench kinda sucks. Stinks of the river. And you get a buncha loudmouth idiots showing up, too." The entire group tensed as Shego sent them a narrowed stare. Their brunette leader, on the other hand, just snickered at her audacity to mock them and retorted "Kukuku... Pretty big talk for someone surrounded by almost 300 people."

The taller green girl looked around and pondered, a sinister smile forming on her face "300, huh? I don't care about the numbers. But, if you come for a fight, then I'm all up for it."

Jennie suddenly went towards her and complained "You're always so rude to Bonnie, ya know." But instead of a glare, Shego greeted the small girl with a smile "What up, Shorty? And you're as adorable as ever." Her comment easily ticked the smaller of the Gold sisters off and retaliated "Shorty!? Why you little! I'm Jennie Gold, a.k.a. Middleton's Hanging Camellia! You wanna fight!? You got one!"

Sprinting as fast as her lithe body can, she leaped towards her and attempted to lock her in a grip. She latched on her body and hugged her tightly. So focused in her attack, however, she didn't notice that her move didn't affect the girl at all. Shego decided to play along and yelled "Ahh! Y-You got meee~ I can't beat you, Hanging Camellia!" Jennie smirked as she thought that she actually caught the fiercest delinquent in Middleton and said "Hahaaaah! Easy peasy!"

Shego just smiled at her and tried to wiggle out of her 'hold', if her grip around her would even be called a hold. But since she celebrated earlier, she didn't latched on to her, and so when the girl moved, Jennie was quickly off of her and was sent towards the heaps of garbage bins a few feet away. In a blink of an eye, Emmie and a large portion of the group ran towards the girl, who although her landing has been cushioned by the bags, still went limp as the garbage can behind her were bent considerably.

Filled with rage, the larger sister faced the pale green girl and yelled "What the hell, Massacre!? You went too far, lemme tell ya!" Her outburst was only met with a rub on her back as Massacre explained "I didn't even knew she didn't held on to me. All I did was a little shake. And besides, she's fine. There were bags there that took the hit."

Bonnie interjected and said "Still too far! Jennie's so weak she has to lay down to rest for three days after hitting her pinky against the drawer!" Said girl who was down on the dumps has her eyes spinning while murmuring "Hehehehe~ Massacre's easy peasy, y'know~"

Shego pointed at the delirious girl and reasoned "It's fine. Look at her, she looks happy." That didn't sit well with the bigger sister. Emmie stood in front of her and growled "I can't just sit back down when my sister's gone down, lemme tell ya! Yaaaaaaaaah!" And with a loud roar, she charged towards the pale green girl. She position her arms in front and tried to tackle the standing delinquent. She thought that Massacre would dodge her telegraph attack, just like what the Blood Fox did the last time they clashed.

But, the person in front of her is no Kim Possible as Massacre let out a sadistic smirk and raised her hands to meet with hers. And on the point of collision, their hands were entangled akin to a sumo wrestling competition. Emmie tried to overpower her with her mass and force, but it didn't manage to move her even for a millimeter. With her sinister smile still in place, Shego whispered in her always playful voice "Oh, would you look at you. You got a bit stronger."

With her power slowly decaying, Shego started to add more pressure on her hands as the giantess was started to get pushed back. She narrowed her eyes this time and asked "So? What are you going to do now, Emmie? Want me to make you cry again like I did two months ago?"

Meanwhile, Tara just stared in a mixture of awe and fear reverberating her entire body as she watched the biggest woman in their group started to be pushed out by her opponent "Emmie's tackles can push over small trucks, but Massacre just stopped her head on..." The black long-haired girl heard her and shifted her sight towards the blonde, asking "What's that, Blondie? You wanna go next?" Tara backpedaled and stuttered out her response "O-O-O-O-Of course not! It's not my nature to pick losing fights!"

"Stop it, Emmie. We didn't come here today to fight." All whispers stopped as the brunette leader finally ordered. Emmie obeyed without any reaction and let go of her. Shego rose her brow at her action and mused "Oh, really? I was thinking I'd get to see 290 more of those scenes."

The thinly-veiled threat didn't go over the massive group's heads as their hands tightened around their weapons in suspicion. Bonnie, however, just let out a smirk and replied "Hmph... I just came here to talk." The senior Go Academy delinquent narrowed her eyes and growled "I've got nothing to talk to you about." She was about to leave the group behind when Bonnie opened a box and said "I bought some pepperoni pizza, as a present."

Shego stood still for a moment, before facing back at her and said "Let's talk."

And just like that, the mood suddenly brightened. Bonnie ushered her men to set up a feast as she smiled at Shego "Good... Let's start with food. Get those burgers out as well." The rest of the Food Chain brought out blankets and spread them all over the park. It was already past midnight, so there were no people nearby. Bonnie and the rest of her generals went to a bench where a foldable table is already waiting for them. It took them a few more minutes until every member was settled.

Now currently holding her treasured burger, The charismatic leader of Food Chain bit into her food with much gusto. She chewed it for a while before swallowing it, making said girl to let out a sigh of satisfaction. On the other side of the spectrum, Shego was wolfing down her share in speeds faster than the human eye can track. She easily devoured the boxes of pizza and some burgers near her. After letting out a burp, Massacre commented "Burger's pretty good now and then..."

Bonnie's eyes shone and nodded enthusiastically "Isn't iiiit~? It's God's blessing on Earth!" The girl stared at her blissful face and commented offhandedly "To think the youngest daughter from the Rockwaller family would have such junky tastes."

The brunette narrowed her eyes at that and retaliated "... That's rich, coming from you, Miss daughter of the town mayor." Shego clicked her tongue when she mentioned about her background and didn't say anything else on that matter. "So? Spit it out already." Bonnie waggled her finger and replied "Now just wait. There's no place for coarse talk during burger time."

And with that, she took another bite with complete joy. Massacre just stared incredulously at the girl, who was still preoccupied in sighing lovingly at her food like some kind of god. "This is the best~" She murmured with glazed eyes as she continued chewing, trying to relish every bit of flavor from the bite she took. Looking at the burger in hand, Shego thought of a nice prank to get the Queen B back to reality. And with a smile plastered on her face, she went near her and said before diving to her burger "This meaty part's mine!"

Shocked, Bonnie stiffened when she felt her taking a quick bite on her share. And when she looked down, it turned into rage as she realized that the thickest part of the patty has been eaten. Standing up, she glared at the smiling pale green girl menacingly and growled "Yoouu motherfuckeeeeeeerr! You took the most favorite part of that burger!" She turned towards her men and shouted "Everyone, grab your weapons! It's time for war! We're gonna fuck up this meat thief, with the full might of Food Chain!"

While most of her subordinates were confused by her sudden orders, Tara came to her aid and tried to placate her anger down "Stop, stop! B! We're not here to fight, remember?" The soothing voice of the platinum blonde managed to get her back to her senses as Bonnie started settling down her seat, muttering "W-Wha!? R-Right... Kh... I'll forgive you this time. I'll be tolerant since you're not picking a fight."

Meanwhile, Shego swallowed the bite she took from the brunette, and muttered "Mgmg... Yeah, this burger kinda sucks."

"Yooooouuuuuu biiiiiiiitch!" Bonnie roared for the second time. And just like earlier, Tara placed her hands on her shoulder and whispered "Please calm down." The brunette went back to her seat, clearly dissatisfied with how she just dissed her favorite food, and grumbled "Ghh... dammit! I'm gonna smash her to bits as soon as we get what we need."

Wiping her mouth with a napkin, the tall black-haired delinquent let out a burp and said "Mmm~ The pizza and burgers were pretty good... So? Spit it out already. I'm full, so I'm gonna start kicking you out if that's all." The leader of Food Chain clicked her tongue at her abrasive attitude "God, it's always about you... Whatever, it's simple. Ron Stoppable." Shego's brows rose slightly from the mention of the boy, but didn't say anything.

Bonnie, however, saw that and smirked internally. She then continued "You know who he is, of course. In fact, I'm the one who can't believe what's going on. I can't imagine anyone getting along with you." Massacre saw her jab from a mile away, and so she retorted "I get along with people I like. There's just a lot of people like you that I don't."

She narrowed her eyes at that, but didn't go astray from her plans "That so... So? You know who he is, right? Like how he's Kim Possible's boyfriend." This wasn't anything new for Shego since she already had a hunch about that, and so she rubbed her chin in thought and murmured "So he really is, huh..." Bonnie, on the other hand, smiled cruelly and realized that her plans were getting easier by the second "Oh... So you did know. I'm surprised, honestly, considering this is you we're talking about. To think... you'd get along with someone associated with Possible."

This time, Massacre didn't take her taunt lightly, as she now glared daggers towards the brunette "What are you trying to say?" The Queen B let out a low chuckle at that and smirked "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking that the so-called Strongest Terror of the Three Gods sure got soft all of a sudden. I guess you're planning on hanging with Possible, since you're basically being chummy with her boyfriend, right?"

With their eyes staring directly at each other, the two were silent, trying to gauge their reactions, until Shego suddenly spoke with her serious tone "... Easy bait. What are you trying to say?" Bonnie's eyes gleamed at the opportunity opened up in front of her and answered "You're gonna need to say something to Possible if you're gonna take her man, don't you think? You'll have to go to her with an apology, or... with a fist!" She watched the lone delinquent with keen interest as she continued "We'll set the stage for you. The best stage you could ask for. Tomorrow, during the Pickleworks festival. You know about it, right?"

"Stoppable's involved with the preparations. And of course, Possible should be there, as well, as his girlfriend. If Food Chain smashes it up, then Possible will definitely snap. And for the rest... You get it, right?" Bonnie ended with a hanging end, but it didn't matter since Shego perfectly understood what she meant. The terror delinquent furrowed her eyes and smirked "... So you're saying you want me as a guard dog, is that it?"

Her hands now clasped together and rested right above her lips, the brunette responded "I didn't say that. I'm compassionate towards smart dogs, and I'll train dogs with violence if they bite me twice. But I have no interest in having a mad dog as a pet. This is nothing more than simple cooperation. A partnership against a common foe, to be more precise."

For a long while, everyone was silent. Shego pondered about the sudden opportunity she's been given. Granted, she still hated the brunette and her pathetic group she brings with, but nonetheless, there's nothing that gets her going more than a fight between her and the redhead. Eventually, she let out a smirk and gave her decision "Well, if there's gonna be an opportunity... Then I guess I could settle the score with Possible."

Bonnie smiled at her answer and stood up, saying "That's all I came for. Bye then." With that, her entire group started cleaning up the place and parted ways with Massacre. It took them a while before the cleared the area. "Phewww. That made me nervous." Tara let out a relieved sigh as she stepped on the road. Bonnie, meanwhile, shook her head while agreeing with her close subordinate "Honestly. It's always scary dealing with her, since you never know when she's going to go on a rampage."

Emmie carried her still downed sister on her shoulder and asked "But, Bonnie, is this really going to work?" The brunette leader just smirked at her and replied haughtily "Of course, it will. She's fickle and has too sharp a sense of smell. It's pretty much impossible to deal with her. But, she's as simple as a stray dog when it comes to her behavior... Everything's fallen into place for us now that we've succeeded in our negotiations." She giggled from the thought of victory so close of her reach and ended "Fufufu. Thank God for Ron Stoppable. We would've been massacred before we even got to talk to her if he weren't in the equation."

Nodding her head, Tara recalled her leader's earlier words and mused "Cooperation... That's what you called it, right? It's only one person who profits from all the fighting, though." The Queen B smirked at her and nodded "Exactly."

"Wow, you're like an evil mastermind right now, B." Tara complimented, making said girl to grin wildly. "Seriously, lemme tell ya. Going up against Massacre like that... You looked like the bigger one." Emmie added her own two cents. Bonnie was thoroughly flattered at them and waved her hands "Aw, come on guys. Stop with the truth-saying."

Jennie, meanwhile, just recovered from the blow she took earlier, and groaned "Ohh~ W-What happened?" After getting off of Emmie, Bonnie recounted the events after she passed out "It's all done. I manage to skillfully persuade Massacre into being my pet dog." And like a kid in the middle of a toy store, her eyes shone in awe "Wow, that's the Queen B for you!" Totally bathing from their attention, she let out a beatific smile and ordered "Of course. And so, Jennie. Make as big of a deal as possible out of me going up against Shego to the underlings."

The small woman obeyed and started disseminating the information towards the rest of the group. While the group is now retreating to their hideout, Massacre was still sitting still on the bench, thinking about the discussion earlier. "I kinda don't like it, since it feels like I'm being used. But... Settling things with Possible... Having the stage set for that isn't bad. Technically, I won't be the one destroying the festival." Although she had already made a promise with Ron, she's still a delinquent, and delinquents are notorious of lying.

With that being said, she can't help but feel quite heavy inside as she let out a sigh and muttered "... Phew. Sorry about this, Stoppable."

* * *

_The next day, Stoppable residence..._

Ron barely got any sleep that night. The feeling of her body tightly pressed against him made it extremely uncomfortable for the boy as now he has never resented his sister's boobs as much as he did now. Untangling himself out from her, the blonde teen went downstairs and prepared their breakfast. He filled the grounded beans into the coffee maker and dripped some American coffee for the day. He definitely needed the caffeine badly. A few minutes later, his sister went down as well and greeted "Moooornin'!"

He looked at her and commented "Good morning. Looks like you slept well." Adrena grinned at him and stuck her tongue out in a playful display "Like a baby!" Staring at her with dead eyes, the younger brother closed his eyes as he bathed in the enlightenment he had reached:

_"Our world is made in a way that those possessing boobs prosper, and those lacking, suffer. -Ron Stoppable"_

Adrena noticed the small bags forming under his eyes and asked with concern "You look tired." Ron just shrugged his shoulders and didn't say anything. The elder sibling let out a soft smile at that and ruffled his hair. "Cheer up. Tonight's the festival."

For once, the freckled teen agreed with her. He stared at the window beside and saw that the weather's looking beautiful. Today's the day everyone's been waiting for, and so he decided to change his mood and start the day right. The rest of the breakfast scene went by without any hitch, and after taking a shower and dress up, Adrena bid to her brother goodbye "Enjoy the day, Ronnie. I still have some work left on my desk so I guess I'll just join you later."

With a nod, Ron opened the garage and waved back at her. He went back to his room to change his clothes before leaving the household also. The festive aura is very vibrant the moment he stepped outside as people all around were wearing smiles. As usual, the blonde boy greeted all of those who he passed by, and likewise they returned the favor. "Friend of mine's stall is startin' up today. Come by if you're free, Ronald." One old man patted his back after their pleasantries.

Smiling as always, the freckled teen nodded and replied "That sounds good. I'll be sure to do that. I'll be going to school now." He returned to his walk and hummed happily as he looked over the surroundings. All of the decorations are in full display, further enhancing the joyful mood of the town. Everyone seems to be excited about the festival tonight, and this became more apparent when he reached the riverside road. It was lined with stalls, clearly more crowded than it was yesterday.

There were people from the neighborhood association helping up propping the last parts of the stage, students sightseeing a bit before going to school, and tourist who were curious on the ongoing commotion.  _"I wonder how things are going to turn out tonight..."_ He mused with a smile on his face.  _"Everyone seems to be having fun. I think even S..."_

Realizing that he's missing a particular pale green girl, he looked around for any sign of her. But much to his luck, all of the places he think she would be were all negative. He did made some sandwiches for her. The blonde teen wondered where he went. But before he could ponder more, a light tap on his shoulder shook him from his reverie. Turning around, he saw Josh Mankey waving at him and asked "Hey, Ron. Are you looking for something?"

After he took one final glance, Ron shook his head and replied "Oh, morning... No, it's nothing." He thought that he can't do it since she's nowhere to be seen, and so he started walking again, now with the budding artist beside him. Not long after, they reached with a particular curly-haired girl. The two waved at their class representative, to which she responded also in kind "Good morning, you two!" They noticed that she's still wearing her chic glasses that she started like yesterday.

"You're wearing those glasses again? Your class president parameter is going to fall." Josh commented. Said girl laughed and lightly slapped his shoulder. Ron nodded while thinking about a certain redhead who also drastically changed how she looked. He now firmly believes that girls can do a 180 in a blink of an eye. The tall blonde hottie, meanwhile, looked over the area and said "The festival's today. What are you going to do tonight, Ron? If you don't have plans, then we could..."

Before he could even finish his suggestion, Monique cuts into the conversation with a resounding "NO!"

The two jumped in surprise from the forceful reaction. The black beauty adjusted her glasses before asking "Ron, you have plans. right?" Confused, Ron shook his head and answered "No, I don't." This didn't sit well with her as she asked again, this time with more stress in each syllable. "You do, RIGHT!?"

Scared beyond belief, Ron nodded frightfully. Although there were certain plans that he would like to have, all of it was up to Kim if she wanted to. Meanwhile, Monique nodded and returned to her cheerful state while humming happily.  _"It seems like things went well between Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable yesterday, so I'll make sure to get them together... Aahh, I just can't get enough of this near-obnoxious level of nosiness!"_ Her face starts to flush lightly from the idea, to which Josh noticed. He was mildly curious, but decided to let it go.

* * *

_Middleton High school grounds..._

While everyone was wearing their smiles, one particular student was anxious while twiddling with her thumbs. She stood together with the rest of the Possible Corps for their usual morning routine, but this time, however, she was not looking as composed as she usually was. "... Uuhh... Feels all breezy." She shivered as she tried to control her nervousness into order.

The reason for her predicament is actually real simple: She's not wearing underneath her skirt.

A gentle breeze blew past through them, and Joss' hands instinctively went to her skirt.  _"I just can't calm down without any underwear on... But, I'm not gonna wear them! I decided! Cousin Kim directly told me that I shouldn't be wasting my time with underwear so..."_ She remembered a twisted memory of her beloved cousins words, and unfortunately without the teen redhead's clarification, the short-haired brunette clenched her fist and fueled her determination "This breezy feeling... is proof of my loyalty!"

Meanwhile on the gates, the trio of classmates entered the school grounds. Ron expected the area to be crowded due to the Possible Corps' usual routine, but so far, they've entered rather easily. Josh noticed his look of confusion and asked "Something the matter?" to which Ron responded with "It seems like the Possible Corps' welcome party is unusually small today." He pointed at a small group on the other side of the gate. The number seems to be below half of the usual.

The answer to his question was answered by a certain redhead behind them. "I told them to stop it already. It was seriously a pain." Ron turned around and saw the Bloody Fox right there. And just like the first time they met, he waved his hands and greeted "Good morning, Kim."

Kim gave a short wave and replied "Yo." The two stared at each other after that. He had been with her for quite a while now, but even right as of this moment, he can't help but bask on how cute she is. To think that he had spent the entire day with her yesterday made him feel lighthearted all of the sudden. And based on the bashful smile she's adorning, he thought that her sentiments were also the same. The two continued eyeing each other until a teasing voice suddenly broke their concentration.

"Good morning." Monique's greeting is obviously laced with playfulness as the two teens were quickly reduced into blushing messes. "Hgh! H-Hey, President." Kim managed to calm herself before returning her greeting. Meanwhile, Josh was deep in his thoughts and murmured "You mean... you told them to stop their morning greeting?"

The redhead delinquent nodded curtly and explained "Nothing happened when I avoided them the day before yesterday, right? Figured I might as well, then... Though there's a lot of them who didn't listen. Excuse me." With that, she went off towards Joss and the remaining group who were still standing in front of the gates. The morning greeting had been out of respect for her as the leader of the delinquents, but she herself apparently wasn't really into it, and so she took this as an opportunity to do away with the tradition.

Back to the trio, Josh watched with amazement as the small group started to break down. "What's going on with Kim Possible's change of heart here?" Monique just smiled at them while Ron shrugged his shoulders in bafflement. "But, it's a good thing to do. The regular students don't have to be afraid anymore."

Although he seems a bit aloof, on the inside, Ron wanted to burst out in celebration. He can definitely see that Kim Possible, the dangerous delinquent leader, is changing. Her stoic and unapproachable armor is beginning to weaken. She's becoming more and more of a regular high school girl, and not some scary hooligan. And that fact made him smile even wider. He looked and saw Monique also giggling at the sight of the redhead.

_"I wonder if she knows something about what's going on..."_ Ron mused while the three went inside their classroom.


	17. The Day Of The Pickles: The Two Goddesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... Yeah, things ain't looking like what I've planned for this month.
> 
> I was supposed to update my older stories, but I just can't get the groove on picking them out for now. Add in the fact that I'm still swamped with work, I guess I'll hold on with them for a while. As for now, I'll be updating this one and a special one-shot to start the year. Beta reader is still sorely needed for this story.

"Okay, let's have someone solve this trigonometric function. Seat number 13, stand up." With her commanding voice, Adrena picked a student randomly while wearing her elegant smile. The student mentioned quickly stood up in shock and fear and stuttered "Uh, uhh... I'm sorry! I was not paying attention."

Frowning visibly, she chastised the boy with a soft tone "Focus on class. Are you that excited about the festival?" A small precipitation of giggles erupted from the classroom, but nothing went disruptive of her authority, and so, she quickly forgave the boy and called out the star pupil "Then, Jo... Mankey, please solve it." She expected the smart blonde boy to relay his answer in his usually concise way, but the rather knee-jerk reaction he gave made her unsure of that fact. "Trigonometric functions are used when one needs to determine the ratio of the side-length of a right triangle when one non-right angle is known..."

Adrena stared at him for a moment before shaking her head "I didn't ask for your definition. You weren't listening, either, were you?"

Josh was, fortunately for the young teacher, made himself looked a bit ashamed and muttered a quick apology. Although she's slightly miffed that concentration seemed to be an ultra-rare commodity among these parts, she understood the reason behind it. Even from within the walls of concrete, the distant sounds of the anticipated festival still reverberates throughout. Even she's deep in her festive mood, and so she let this day pass and tried to continue on.

It didn't take long for her to finish as the school bell rings all around. And like a corpse in a horror movie, the students quickly regained life and started packing their things inside their bags. "Don't forget to review the materials for the quiz after the festival. That's all and I hope you enjoy yourselves today." The elder teacher gave her younger brother a quick wink before leaving the classroom.

The class chattered while some started going home to prepare for the event later. Ron could feel the excitement radiating from them, and he is no exception, but aside from the Pickleworks, there is something else on his mind. He saw a particular redhead promptly leaving the room. And so, he packed his notebook inside and bid to his friends "Bye, Josh. Bye, Mon. I'll see you later in the festival!" The two waved back at him before exiting the room and rushed towards her.

"Hey, Kim." Ron greeted from behind, causing said girl to turn around. With one brow rising, she asked "What is it?"

If this happened a month ago, he would be a stuttering mess, and so it felt bizarre, yet completely unsurprising for the blonde to decide to ask her upfront "You wanna go to the Pickleworks together?" Although there were still some nerve lingering, he was still able to speak clearly. However, before he could be impressed with his growth, he noticed the redhead's eyes to soften as her brows slanted into a sad frown. "Sorry. Might be tough. My dad apparently won't be able to come back from work. My mom was looking forward to going, so..."

Ron was quick on the uptake and understood. "Oh, okay. Yeah, you wouldn't want her to go on her own." Kim closed her eyes and muttered an apology, to which he just smiled and waved back. Although he's slightly disappointed, he won't blame the girl since she has an alibi. He knew how much she cares for her parents, despite her delinquent image. With that, he gave up on the idea and surmised that he'll just wander along with his friends. He was about to go and bid goodbye when he felt her hand gripping on his wrist.

Kim closed her eyes in deep thought before speaking "W-Wait!... Uh... It's up to my mom, but I think I might have some free time. So, well..." Her face started to go pink from embarrassment as she tried to find words to speak "... Actually, I bet you've got your own plans, but..."

Hope beginning to surge in his heart, the blonde boy smiled at her "... All right. Call me if you're free. We can go together." Her emerald orbs shone from his answer and nodded her head, thus creating a promise before parting ways. It wasn't set in stone, but Ron would take any chance he could get when it comes to spending some time with her. As he exited the school, he thought  _"If possible... I'd like to talk to her sometime tonight. I'd like to talk to her about what it means to be in a relationship, and continue on from there..."_

* * *

_Few hours later, one of Food Chain's hideouts..._

As people started preparing for the upcoming festival, a group of notorious delinquents were sitting quietly inside their hideout. Although there were whispers of chatter emanating from some of the members, the only source of loud noises comes from the bustling street outside. And high above the platform sat their leader and her generals with their eyes staring towards the door.

They've been inside for almost an hour now, but the Queen B was unrelenting in laying low for the moment. Their own preparations have already been finished earlier, and all that was left on her checklist is the final player for her grand plan. Unfortunately, none of her close members have the gift of patience. Emmie suddenly stood up and let out a groan of frustration. "I can't take this any longer! Imma hit the weights or else my mind's going to break, lemme tell ya!"

Jennie, who was busy fiddling with her phone together with Tara, just sighed but paid no mind to the giantess.

Bonnie, meanwhile, still stared at the door as if she hasn't heard anything. Tara was about to ask her leader if something's wrong when they heard the front door banged wide open. The sound rumbled lightly throughout the hideout, shocking most of the massive group, except the brunette. She stood up from her chair and jumped from the platform. After landing safely on the ground, she stared at the all-too-familiar pale green Go Academy student with a smirk and greeted "Yo."

* * *

_Riverside road..._

After putting on his choice of clothes, Ron went out of their house and walked towards the riverside road, where the long line of stalls starts. Even though he's still a few blocks away, he could see how crowded the area was. The lights emitted from the area quickly brightened up the otherwise darkening sky. As he came closer, the smell of cooked food started wafting to his nostrils. Like any normal people, it is impossible to not get excited about a festival.

Although he doesn't have any plans for the moment, he was sure that he'll have some fun with himself. After passing the entrance, a myriad of stores open for business filled his sight. Lines of food, products, games, and most especially pickles are on full display. People are already looking over, pondering whether they would buy something or not.

Unfortunately, Ron's mind is as curious as an infant, and so his thicker-than-usual wallet suffered considerably.  _"Why are festival stalls so expensive? Going around on my own is already hard. Those interesting stalls weren't helping either..."_ He let out a deep sigh as he tried to calm down. He pondered over the pro's and con's of his current predicament until he came to a conclusion. With a heavy heart, he handed down another dollar bill to the owner and begged for another paper scoop.

Right now, he's already spent $15 for the game.

"I won't give up! Hey mister. One more time!" Ron exclaimed while readying his 'determined' stance, as he likes to call it. The owner smiled at the boy and commented "Another one, eh?" to which the blonde boy answered "There are times when a man can't back down. One more time."

The man let out a chuckle before handing over a new paper net. Ron eyed the pool carefully, trying to get the feel of the water's currents. Although to be fair, there wasn't any movement since it's already inside a confined space, he just wanted to look cool. His mind is running in overclocked mode as millions of calculations are being interpreted. He waited for the golden time to catch the aquatic creature. And when he saw an opening, he quickly dived in for the kill.

"NOW!" His scoop went in with almost lightning reflexes. The splash he created made the people from the immediate radius turn their eyes and looked on curiously. Even the owner seemed shocked by the sudden turn of events. Ron smiled smugly at the commotion he made, feeling like some kind of superhero with unnatural powers. If only he looked on to the aftermath of his actions, he would recall the all-too-familiar saying 'Don't count your chickens before they hatch'.

His paper scoop ripped wide open before he could even position it under the fish. And in an instant, all looks of admiration turned into incredulity. The owner stared at him squarely before offering a consolation prize "Wanna take two or three fish with you?"

Ron just shook his head and sulked down the ground with a depressing aura hovering above him. But before he could wallow in his self-pity, a masculine voice called out to him "Well if it isn't Ron." Turning his head, he saw a particular blonde friend of his standing near him. He waved back and greeted "Oh, hey, Josh. What a coincidence."

His brow rose slightly and asked "Are you by yourself? I thought you said you made plans with someone." The other blonde nodded at him and explained "Yeah, it's a wait-and-see for now."

Josh nodded his head and murmured "I see... Then let's walk around together. I'm struggling to enjoy this on my own." He rubbed his temple when a group of females not far from them started giggling while ogling the budding artist. Ron just laughed lightly at his predicament and accepted. Before they could leave the place, however, Josh noticed the paper net with a huge hole his friend is currently holding and asked "By the way... Goldfish scooping? How anachronistic. You didn't even win anything. How much did you spend?"

All he got from the freckled teen is an embarrassed smile. He didn't need any more to know the answer. He shook his head and playfully commented "As uncoordinated as ever." With that, he turned to the stall owner and said "No matter. Let's have my hand give it a try. Mister, I'd like to try."

Handing over a dollar bill, the owner gave a brand-new paper net to him and went to the small pool of goldfish. With calculating eyes, he started his lecture to Ron with "Now listen, the trick to goldfish scooping is not to let the fish hit the paper net. By which I mean, try scooping the water around the fish. Like this..." And like magic in his eyes, the net easily raised the fish out of the pool. Ron's eyes shone in wonder and amazement as Josh puts the prize into a plastic bag full of water.

"And once you know this, you just preserve the integrity of the wet paper by using the parts that you gauge as having the greatest tensile strength." Josh added before returning the net back to the water. In quick succession, Josh's prize bag is starting to fill up with goldfishes. The crowd around him, including Ron, started clapping. The owner was even impressed with him and commented "You're pretty good, buddy."

The blonde hottie just smiled at response. He continued scooping out the fish until his net ended up with a big hole. They were so into the scooping, that they haven't realize the bag their putting the fish in is starting to look like a can of sardines. "Josh, that's gross." Ron stared warily at the bag.

Josh had a similar face and nodded at his reaction "What have I done?" A total of 27 goldfishes were caught in his first try, and judging by the way they're squirming from what little room they have, his act is both amazing and slightly appalling. Ron pointed at the bag and said "It's kind of gross when they're this packed. I'm worried about them not having enough oxygen, too."

Nodding his head, Josh replied "I have no choice. I'm going to go home to transfer these into a tank. I'm sorry Ron." to which the blonde Stoppable boy patted his shoulder "I know. You should hurry and go before their condition gets worse."

And with that, Josh started walking towards his home, leaving the freckled boy all alone again.

* * *

_Middleton Plaza..._

Meanwhile on the other end of the stalls, one particular redhead was currently standing in front of her cousin and the rest of her group. "What's up, Cousin Kim? Why'd you tell everyone in the Corps to go to the festival?" Kim didn't give an explanation, but rather an order "No reason really. Just do whatever. Have fun. But make sure I can contact you whenever. And gather up right away if I call for it."

A round of affirmatives were muttered. Most of them did plan of participating the festivities to have some fun, so her orders weren't particularly unpleasant. With that of the way, Kim quickly dismissed them all and let them off. Although Joss pleaded to join her, she managed to shake her off and convinced her to be on her watch. Kim supposed that her mother is almost done with her food and so she started walking while muttering  _"I feel bad about only making use of them in times like this... but I need to set up at least a bare minimum in terms of precautions."_

Reaching one of the large stalls, the redhead approached the matriarch of the Possible household, who is still eating some pickle-flavored chips, and asked "Hey Mom. You're still eating?"

Turning over to her daughter, she offered her bag and said "You should eat, too, Kimmie. This pickle chips' delicious." Kim declined her offer with a wave of her hand before muttering "I figured they'd bring their entire collection out here..." She looked around and saw people generally having a good time. Her thoughts trained back to her father as she felt a slight pang of sadness, thinking that today should be a special day for her parents, but unfortunately, his responsibilities on the science center made him absent on the occasion "... It's a shame Dad couldn't come." She whispered softly.

Anne smiled at her thoughtfulness and tried to soothe her "There's nothing he could've done. His work is important, after all." Her hand gently patting the younger redhead's shoulder did made her feel slightly more at ease. "And I'm sure James' more disappointed than anyone. He couldn't come even though his daughter gave it her all to help with the preparations. Fufu~ Though it doesn't seem like you didn't have any ulterior motives toward the end."

Kim's eyes slightly widened when she saw the knowing look being sent to her by her mother. But before she could let out an explanation to save herself, the matriarch's eyes soften as the nostalgia started to flow through her eyes. "This takes me back to when James first proposed to me."

"Not to when you two first met?" Kim asked. The neuro-scientist chuckled at that and shook her head before answering "No... I don't want to remember that time. The entire Midwest delinquent world is a dumpster fire back then. People from California all the way to the East Coast were all after me shortly after taking the reins of Middleton. It was during that mess where we met." She nodded as she remembered her stories of the more notorious parts of her life.

The small frown turned into a smile when Anne went back to her memory and said "But his proposal was romantic. You see that old amphitheater stage up there, just beside the plaza?" The older redhead pointed at the far side of the road, where there was once an old stage that was used before the newer convention center was built. Kim nodded at her, to which Anne continued "He hijacked the stage, turned the speakers up to max, and shouted into the mic that he wanted me to marry him."

Her arms instinctively went around her body as she shivered from the memory "And then James shook off the security personnel trying to restrain him and held me in his arms."

Meanwhile, Kim's lips formed into a slight pout at her story. Although she has heard this tale so many times, the idea that her sometimes dorky dad could do something extraordinary like her mother made her feel a bit amazed. And the way her mother just smiles fondly from a memory like that made her feel a tiny bit jealous, although she would rather die than to admit it to them. "... And I guess that's a pretty epic story, too." She slowly commented after a while.

Anne wasn't finished, however, as she continued with the story "And then, while fending off the security, he tripped on the circuit breaker, causing all the lights to go out. The entire area was pitch black, save for the bright moon and the stars sprinkled on the sky, and that one shooting star..." She heaved a sigh for a moment before saying "I can still remember it now."

Kim wasn't sure how to respond, and so she kept quiet, basking on the radiant joy her mother is emitting. When she turned her eyes on her daughter after a few moments, she asked with light teasing "So... why not try hijacking it?"

In an instant, the younger redhead turned into a sputtering mess, causing the elder Possible to giggle. "I-I'm not gonna do that." Kim managed to say. With a hand covering her mouth, Anne laughed "Fufufu~ Well, we can say that was a joke. But the weather's beautiful tonight. I wouldn't be surprised if there's going to be another shooting star." She stared at the blushing teen's face for a moment, before suggesting "If there's someone on your mind... why not walk around with him?"

Her suggestion made Kim's brows to furrow considerably. "But, Mom. You're..." Her question was cut off when a finger went on top of her lips. The mother silenced her and smiled "Children don't need to hold back for their parents." She then pointed at the large stall with long tables and said "They apparently have all-you-can-eat pickled noodles over there, so you don't need to worry about me."

Anne lightly ushered her off, but Kim was still feeling conflicted on leaving her mother alone. When she didn't budge, the female scientist leaned on her ear and whispered "Go on. Don't worry about me." When Kim finally relented, she gave her mother a tight hug and murmured "Thanks Mom." before finally started walking. Seeing her disappear from the crowd, the matriarch can't help but smile at her daughter. "Look at her. She's gotten so cute... Well, she's my daughter, after all.."

With that, she went inside the large tent and shouted "Excuse me! I'd like to participate in the all-you-can-eat!"

* * *

_A few hours later..._

Ron managed to get out of the area to take a break for a while. He is currently resting on a nearby small park while looking over the festival area down the road. Things still looked as lively as ever down there. Looking over his watch, he supposed that it was time the mayor or someone from the city board to go up on stage and announce the official opening of the festival night. Hearing the mic tests echo throughout the area, Ron decided to look over and see the commotion.

While walking, he looked over the sky and saw some stars starting twinkling all above. Although he expected the weather to be tranquil from the weather bulletin, he didn't expect the sky to be that much beautiful. He remembered that one night they shared a few days ago that made him smile fondly. Thinking about a certain redhead, he reached his phone and tried calling her. "Hmm... Kim Possible's number is..." Unfortunately for him, as soon as he opened his phone, the signal bar was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh... 'signal congestion', it says. I guess there's too many people around." Ron pouted at that. He looked over and saw masses of people started congregating towards the stage, the noise from the sound system started playing some music. He placed his phone back inside his pocket and decided to watch the program.  _"Well, it's a bit early to call her anyway. She did say she'll contact him if things went well with her Mom..."_

He kept on walking, following the wave of townsfolk and tourists alike. He felt like a sheep in a huge herd. Ron chuckled as he remembered how... 'unique' his outlook once was during his middle-school days, thinking all sorts of conspiracy that controls the entire world. As he approach the area, the density becomes higher and higher as personal space seemed to shrink more and more. And by the time he reached the furthest end of the amphitheater, movement seemed almost impossible.

Ron groaned as he felt the waves of pressure all around him. The pushing and pulling made the atmosphere feel like an ocean of dense liquid, to the point that he could easily feel being drowned. He tried to make his way into the entrance, but the bystanders, coupled with queue lines from nearby stalls, and those who were rushing towards the entrance made it almost impossible for him to enter. And like jello, he was bounced back and out, knocking him towards a body.

He tried to halt, but the gravity was merciless, and so he crashed towards a girl. "Whoa!" Ron shouted as he braced for the collision. Thankfully for him, the girl's body was sturdy and was able to withstand the impact. Ron wobbled for a moment before regaining his stance. The girl, meanwhile, yelled "Ow! Get the hell outta my way!"

The angry outburst was expected from her, and so the blonde boy wasted no time and let out an apology "Please excuse me... Oh..." When he looked up, he saw a familiar small brunette who he always saw beside a certain redhead delinquent. Said girl also stared at him for a moment before recognition hits her "Ah?... You... You're that fucking Food Chain spy!"

A flash of confusion shone from his eyes until he remembered what happened from the school rooftop a couple of days ago. Ron mused that Kim haven't cleared up her misunderstanding. He held his hands up and tried to explain, but he was cut off "Their scouts really are here... So the rest of Food Chain's here, huh?" The last bit of information shocked the blonde boy to the core. Although he had knew that their brunette leader had planned on crushing the festival, he had thought that her beat down made her think twice. A cold chill went down his spine as a bad feeling started churning inside.

"What do you mean!?" Ron asked louder than he had anticipated, with his eyes going wide and his hand on her shoulder. The second-in-command jerked away momentarily before scrunching her eyes "What I mean is that one of our guys saw over 300 of your battle-ready Food Chain troops heading over here!"

Ron's arms fell back to his side limply. Things didn't make any sense in his mind. He had thought that Bonnie Rockwaller had already called off her plans. But he supposed that the motives doesn't matter anymore.  _"They are delinquents for a reason. They're not some noble soldiers who follow agreements to the tee..."_ With anger started surging inside, he gave the confused brunette another glace and asked with as much seriousness as he could muster "Does Kim know about this?"

Joss narrowed her eyes and answered "I was just looking for her so I could tell her. We can't use our cell phones here... Wait, what the hell! Who the fuck do you think you are!?" Her later outburst fell on deaf ears, however. Ron nodded his head, thanking that the Bloody Fox haven't heard anything yet. " _I'm glad. She's still enjoying the Pickleworks. But what should I do? What am I supposed to do about the 300 people heading here? Should I call the police? No, that wouldn't work..."_

His mind went into overdrive as he thought about ways that could stop the impending danger. The police is already busy as it is. Their forces is already thinned out for security, and so if Food Chain attack all at once, the responding force may be too late to salvage anything. He looked over Joss and mused that the redhead had already put the entire Corps as a safety insurance, but he questioned whether it was enough. If they were to stop them, they will have to call and inform Kim, and Ron didn't want that.

Ron wanted her to enjoy the festival that she had secretly helped. He wanted her to have a peaceful night for once. With no other choice, a decision has already made inside his mind. The freckled teen spoke "... Hey. Don't tell Kim about this."

The small brunette narrowed her eyes and let out a retort "What? Are you stupid or something!? Why the fuck would I listen to a Food Chain spy." Ron gritted his teeth as annoyance started to bubble up inside. He scratched his head in agitation and started to clear up the misunderstanding "Aghh, geez! I'm not a spy. I'm Ron Stoppable. I'm Kim's... friend." He answered, deliberately avoiding the term 'boyfriend'. Joss crossed her arms on top of her chest and asked "And what kinda idiot's gonna believe that?"

With time ticking, Ron understood that he can't afford to waste time, and so he said "Then I'll give myself a condition. If I'm able to hold myself to it, then I want you to trust me and not say anything to Kim." Confusion rose from her eyes, but nonetheless, he had her attention, and so Ron went in for the kill "I'll stop Food Chain. I won't let those people come here, I swear. So if I can do that, as in, as long as the people heading this way won't approach the festival grounds, don't tell Kim Possible. Please."

Joss closed her eyes for a moment, pondering about his words, before reacting "You idiot... Let's say I believe you. How're you planning on stopping 300 people by yourself?" Ron shook his head at that and countered with "I'll figure something out. It's not like you guys are losing out on anything. You're just going to wait for them to come here regardless. I'll be the only one with anything to risk."

Although she gritted her teeth, she was convinced with his appeal. As long as he was assure that Kim's night is uninterrupted, he was fine with anything. And so, he started walking while saying "I'm going, so don't tell her, okay?" Joss clicked her tongue in agitation, but nonetheless nodded her head "Goddammit. Fine. I don't want to bother Cousin Kim with this either. Not when she's enjoying the festival." Ron smiled at her and nodded before leaving the area.

He supposed that the small brunette likes Kim Possible, too.

* * *

_A few blocks from the Riverside road..._

The long line of motorcycles started to pull their breaks as the orders for a halt arrived to them. While disembarking, the road is started to be littered with unsavory characters all wearing a particular trench coat. Some of those who preferred staying inside their homes noticed them and started locking the door, in fear that they might be targeted.

Bonnie stood out from the bike and shouted "All right, gather up!" Without any complaints, the massive delinquent group obeyed her orders and went around the brunette. Tara, Emmie, Jennie, and Brick quickly assumed their places beside her. The Angel of Destruction is en route to her position just north of the amphitheater, patiently waiting for her orders. When Bonnie saw that everyone has settled, she continued "They'll be able to see us now that we're here. They've already knew something's up, so we got to move fast."

The small bluenette beside her asked while tugging the edge of her coat "Hey, hey, Bonnie, is it really okay to smash up the festival?" Her leader responded with a smirk etched on her face. "It's fine. It's just a bunch of shitheads trying to make their jar of pickles pass for tradition, anyway. The festival was originally held to commemorate the start of the cucumber harvest. We're just changing the occasion to us beating down our biggest enemy."

She turned to her watch and looked at the time. "Ten more minutes until Angel's group is in prime position from the north. One last time. You can go let off as much steam as you want, but minimize injuries to festival-goers. It'll make things difficult for us later if you hurt them. As for the stalls, only smash up the ones with the red banners. Avoid the rest." Bonnie curbed their enthusiasm for a bit, just to be sure everything's according to their plan. Fortunately for her, most of the members fear her, so she's confident they'll obey her.

"And... What's Possible doing?" Bonnie turned to one of her subordinates tasked on monitoring the Possible Corps. The girl straightened her back and relayed the information "It seems the entire Possible Corps members are taking part of the festival. Kim Possible herself is also most likely here."

Bonnie nodded and turned around, looking at her recent ally with a smirk. "So they say." The brunette's eyes gleamed as the infamous Massacre still went silent. Shego closed her eyes for a moment before letting out a ferocious smile "That's good."

With that, the brunette turned her head away from Shego and murmured "Now then... Eight more minutes." The noise of from the fesitval grounds suddenly went down after they cut the music off. Shego let out a chuckle at that, causing the Food Chain head honcho to turn back to her. Massacre shook her head and murmured "Looks like the mayor's starting his address right now." She looked up towards the bright moon on the clear sky and said:

"I was just thinking... No way he'd have ever imagined that the daughter of his biggest sponsor would come smash up this festival."

The comment didn't went past her. Her relationship with her father is rather a touchy subject to her. Narrowing her eyes, Bonnie growled at the pale green delinquent. Unfortunately for her, instead of apologizing, Shego just smirked at her, using the opening to rub more salt to her wound. "What? Is it a sore subject for you?" The taller girl taunted.

Clicking her tongue, Bonnie readied a retort when a hand landed on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw the towering figure of Emmie. "Mm... Bonnie, something's comin' this way." Deciding to let go of the black-haired girl's jibe, she asked her subordinate "Cops?"

"No, it's-" Her answer was cut off by the brunette "Then they don't matter. We'll be there in seven minutes' time."

Jennie rushed towards them and relayed "Hey, look. It's that Ron Stoppable guy on the street." And in an instant, Shego and Bonnie's eyes went wide as they both shifted their sights towards the direction the small girl was pointing. There he was, panting heavily from the intensive running. He managed to face the 300-strong mass of troops the Queen B has assembled. Bonnie walked towards him as the delinquents who were eyeing the boy curiously began parting ways for their leader.

With a hand on her hips, she commented "Can't say I understand your sense of timing." When Ron regained his steady breath, he looked around, staring at the massive group that filled the area. He's definitely shaking hard, but he didn't want to show an ounce of weakness as of this moment. He needed to appear as if he's not afraid. "It's a very big crowd you have here."

Smirking, the female leader nodded and asked "Oh yeah, this is the first time you've seen this many of us, right?" Stretching her arms wide, she yelled with an authoritative tone "We're 313 members of Food Chain, led by me, Bonnie Rockwaller. Pleased to make your acquaintance. We'll be making ourselves at home in your precious little Pickleworks now. Along with a detachment to the north." The mention of their group caused all of the members to holler and cheer while others opened the lights on their bikes, momentarily blinding the boy.

Meanwhile, Ron's nerves is starting to drown out his conscience. He suppressed the urge to shiver from the brief display of power and asked "What's going on here? You said you'd leave the Pickleworks alone." Her question was met with silence, other than a laugh that originate from a female behind her. When she stepped in to his vision, Ron's eyes went wide when he saw Shego, in all her glory, smirking at the stupefied boy. "! Shego. you too!?"

Said pale green girl laughed at his bewilderment and said "Nahaha. Sorry about this, Stoppable. Story's changed. I decided I wanna crush the Pickleworks after all." The sound of mocking laughter from the massive group seemed to drill the dark reality in him. His heart ached badly as he realized that the worst case scenario is happening right in front of him. Bonnie raised her hand and signalled the group to calm down, to which she then spoke "I have to thank you, Ron Stoppable. It's thanks to you that we Three Gods finally can come together tonight. Though, it's not really the best situation for Possible."

Ron didn't rise to the bait, and so he just stared at the haughty girl stonily. "As a token of my gratitude, we won't hurt you. You can go." She smiled at the blonde teen, hoping that he'll take the chance of getting out of harm's way. The rest of the gang grinned, but the boy went still for a moment. He closed his eyes and bowed his head, making the lot of them curious. When he did decide to reply, his answer made them startled "... Please go home."

This wasn't the answer she was waiting for, and so Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him. Ron's posture went down further as he tried to bow as low as he can, his voice unwavering "Please... Please don't do this today. This is an important day for Kim, and for the rest of us as well. All I can do is beg, so please go home."

The brunette's temples is starting to show her veins as she curled up her hands into a fist. The audacity to let himself be step on just to let go of the festival didn't sit well with her. She hated people who kiss up to higher-ups, and as of this moment, the boy's actions made her remember those kind of people. Shego, meanwhile, stared at him with neutral eyes, almost indifferent of his plea. Hundreds of delinquents sneered at the pitiful display, as they started shouting obscene words at him.

Ron could feel the cold gazes of the two Gods standing before him as it stabs relentlessly in him, but he kept his head hung low despite that.  _"Being laughed at is nothing if it's for Kim's sake."_ He muttered to himself. When the hollering died down, Shego heaved a sigh. Ron hoped that he had got to Shego's mind, but the steel on her voice quickly dashed his hopes to dust "Stoppable. You just don't get it."

Bonnie then glared at him, scoffing "We've already mobilized! You think we're gonna pull back just because of a 'please'!?" Ron nodded his head and implored to them "That's what I'd like to do, yes. Please. Plea-" His begging was cut short when he felt her knee go to his gut. He easily went down to the asphalt road as he groaned from the sudden attack. Bonnie towered over his vulnerable form, and growled menacingly "Shut the fuck up already, moron!"

She pointed away from the festival and yelled "I'll let you off with just that one kick, so fuck off already!" Shego, meanwhile, clicked her tongue in mild annoyance as she throw in her two-cents "Aw, man. Look at what happens when you try to butt in." She stared at him with seriousness and ordered "Go home. I don't want you getting hurt."

Clutching his stomach, Ron tried to stand up. He remembered how flawlessly Kim beat Bonnie during their time in the commercial area, but her kick drove home the point that she's still a top-ranking delinquent, and so her attacks are no easy joke. When he managed to stand up, he eyed the irritated brunette and groaned "P-Please... Don't."

"I said, shut up!" Bonnie retaliated. The group was now feeling pissed on the boy. One member shouted "This guy's a pain in the ass, Queen B. 'Nough with the soft shit, let's just lynch him." Murmurs of agreement started emanating from the group. The rising dissension of the boy made the delinquents to voice their frustration "We've got a festival to enjoy after this. Let's fuck this guy up as a pre-game." Although Ron was starting to fear them, he didn't want to show it in front of them.

On the other hand, Bonnie let out a sigh "Hah... I don't like lynches. But, I hate showoff insects like this even more. Let's have him taste some pain." And before he could react, Bonnie kicked him once again, throwing him towards the road for the second time. This time. however, she didn't hesitate to let out her sadistic side. Placing her boot on top of him, she pushed her entire body weight to the foot. The air inside him went out instantly as Ron vainly tried to get her off of him.

Bonnie smirked at him while grinding her foot. Ron yelped from the pain in response. The delinquents howled at the sight as they hurled insult after insult towards the boy. "Right, I forgot. You're in a pretty interesting position yourself. Looks like I get to educate Kim Possible's boyfriend... Interesting." The thought of her rival's lover squirming underneath her while fighting for his life made the brunette feel empowered. Meanwhile, the pain he's feeling was almost reaching unbearable levels. The limited space for air made his diaphragm to gasp in more, hurting the organ in the process.

"Gh, gh, gh, gh... Ah!" He gasps once again as he felt his innards being torn apart. The rest of the group just watched in sadistic fascination on how their leader is punishing the boy like some lowlife. "Kim Possible or Shego ain't got nothing on her when it comes to her cruelty. She's a bona fide royalty, treating him like a servant." One commented. Jennie just laughed at her and said "Bon-bon's the most dishonorable sadist in the entire world!"

A tick mark formed on her face as she scowled at the bluenette "Don't call me dishonorable, moron!" She then turned to the boy, whose eyes is now starting to tear from the pain "Though I won't deny the sadist part. Now come on, squirm. Getting your stomach stepped on hurts like hell, doesn't it?" She drilled her foot down on him, eliciting another chorus of yells of pain from the boy. Pain is her natural territory, and she knows the best way to inflict them. She doesn't hesitate on going after the most painful spots.

Her face went a bit closer after a bout of twist and turning. He could practically feel her entire being staring down at him with a wicked gleam "It hurts, doesn't it, Ron Stoppable? Don't you want me to stop?" He nodded his head as tears trailed down from his eyes. Her smile turning into a grin, she said "I'll stop if you say this: Say 'Please stop. I beg you. I don't care about the Pickleworks, so please save me.', like that."

Ron wanted to let out an incredulous stare at that, but the pain from his gut instantly washes all form of dissent. He cried out in pain, but he didn't give in. Bonnie smirked at his pained expression and murmured "Right. it's not something you'll be able to say right away, but..." She gave the boy a hard stomp at his abdomen, making some of the members to wince, before taking his leg and started applying pressure on it. "I'll be very impressed if you can last another minute."

Twisting slightly, she puts her foot down and started applying pressure. The slow, seeping pain is infinitely worse than being beaten to a pulp, in Ron's mind. With sadistic glee, Bonnie hollered as she listened at his short gasps of air "Come on, come on! Just so you know, it can still get worse!" She twists his ankle, making his arms to flail from the intense pain. "Just give up and say it. Say you don't care about the Pickleworks, and that you want me to save you."

The crowd around them started jeering at the boy. Shego, on the other hand, just stared at the blonde with serious eyes. His vision is starting to turn hazy. The pain went past his toleration as he would uncontrollably sob. He felt like he went back to pre-K, only this time, he felt like Death is actually knocking on his doorstep. His body felt heavy, almost screaming at him to give up and let him take a break. He had been pushed to the limit and for many times he wanted to end it all.

But the sight of Kim slouching in the pouring rain, taking care of a stray cat would always appear inside his mind. He could've end it all and let them have their way, but the way that the redhead smiled in contrast of the dark cloudy atmosphere brought him a strange sense of solace. His mind has already made up. Although at time he thought he had wavered, his mind would always remind him of her. With that, he gritted his teeth and growled out his answer:

"No... N-No way!"


	18. The Day Of The Pickles: The Return Of The Kim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!
> 
> As you all know, this would be the final chapter of the interlude. Finally, we're past the introduction stage! (Yes, you read that right. We just finished the introductory part of the story! I KNOW! CRAZY, RIGHT!?) Bonus cookie points for those who got the motif for the interlude. It should be obvious by Chapter 15 what I was referencing to.
> 
> Anyway, this is where the 'common route' ends, so to speak. I do plan of writing other 'what-if' pairings in this universe. Starting next chapter, this story will now follow the pairing intended (K/R). I do plan to see this through the finish line before I start another, but only time will tell if I got impatient enough to start another one (Because Lord knows how many unfinished stories I already have.)

"No... N-No way!"

Ron's abdominal muscles tensed up as he tried to bear the pain from being twisted and pinned down. He gritted his teeth as he thought  _"Come on, just keep going. You can take it. Adrena on her second day of her period is far worse than this. Gh..."_ His captor, on the other hand, just kept putting pressure as she slowly twists his leg, a bit of annoyance started to show on her face. Although she had been enjoying tormenting the blonde, she did not forget her upmost priority, and so she wanted him to give up now.

Meanwhile, Shego suddenly went near the pained blonde and waved with her usual whimsical tone "Helloooo? Are you okay?" But when all she got from him are grunts and cries, she let out a sigh, finally dropping her act. "Okay... Don't be stubborn, just do what she says. There's no point in you getting hurt more here like this for any longer."

His chocolate eyes went to her after that, staring at her steadily. Her face looked as aloof as ever, but for some reason, he felt a tiny sliver of care for him. Unfortunately for her, his well-being is far from his mind right now. He shook his head and weakly answered "No." He wanted the festival to continue as planned, and so if he needs to be beaten up badly just to keep the ball rolling, then the freckled teen would gladly offer himself. He will do anything to stop their march, no matter what it takes.

When Bonnie realized that time is starting to run out, she clicked her tongue in anger and muttered "... Tch. Angel's gonna be at her point soon." And with that, she threw him roughly, sending him to a lamp post. "I don't have time to play with you, so beat it!"

Ron coughed hard as he tried to stand up. He went to her arm and moaned out his opposition "P... P-Please, don't go."

Narrowing her eyes, she growled and gave her a menacing glare "I told you to shut the fuck up already! You know, I hate hypocrites like you more than anything else." She lifted her leg and kicked him to his gut, causing the blonde boy to go down to his knees. The rest of the massive gang, on the other hand, suddenly piped up "Would you like us to take care of the rest? He's going out with Kim Possible, you say? Maybe we'll have him make up for all the teeth she's broken? Tit for tat."

The members started to move as their leader started to walk away. Ron's mind went alert as his plan of holding them is starting to break down. He hastily stood up, not minding his body screaming out of pain, as he chased down the brunette "Wait!" But before he could reach her, a pair of hands gruffly held his shirt. His vision was suddenly shifted to Shego, who has now lost all her mirth. With a venomous glare placed, she warned "Rockwaller's right. You should shut up."

With her grip tightening, Ron vainly tried to break free from her grasp, but just like their first encounter, her power dwarfs him by a lot. She then spoke lowly "Let's talk it out, Stoppable. I don't want you to get hurt." Ron gritted his teeth as he feels his mind going light from the lack of oxygen. Shego got closer to his face and added "If you wanna get involved with the delinquent world, then you gotta be prepared. Now, I'm not like Rockwaller..."

And in an instant, the boy's world went cold as he started face to face with a beast like the pale green girl. The glare almost made his heart to stop immediately. Shego showed her teeth in anger and growled "But I hate people that try to interfere without being prepared too."

His entire body started to shake and tremble from fear. This feeling is far different from Bonnie. If the Queen B is akin to a torturer, who relishes on slowly chipping at one's mind and body, Shego is like a beast who made barely veiled threats, and would not hesitate to rip anyone apart if she so wishes. The raw, naked blood lust rained down from her eyes. Knowing that the boy is in shock, she reminded him "There's a saying all delinquents know. You make one ally, you make three more enemies."

Her hands started to grip tighter than before as she growled "If you're gonna move for Possible's sake, then you know I'm gonna be seriously become your enemy, right?... I'M ASKING IF YOU'RE PREPARED FOR THAT!" The shout in the end felt like a thunder roaring from the sky. And in an instant, all glaring eyes were set on the dangling boy. Bonnie crossed her arms as she stared at the boy with a steely gaze, waiting for his answer. Ron looked around wearily and saw their gleaming eyes, all of the can't wait any longer to instill violence.

"I... I-I..." He stuttered as his head had started to lose consciousness. As darkness started to creep on his sight, flashes of memories started to pop up. His current predicament felt awfully similar to his time during his pre-k days. The bullying that seemed to never stop until he snapped. The traumatic visions of his solitary life in school brought him through numerous periods of depression. The fact that he's now feeling he's starting to die made him laugh bitterly at his luck.

But before he could give in to the sweet temptation of sleep, he saw a certain redhead smiling at him while staring at the vast expanse of Middleton. Although Ron remembered being scared of heights, the sight of Kim smiling beautifully along with the setting sun made his heart lurch with adoration. He smiled fondly at the memory and muttered to himself  _"I... I'll do everything. I'll keep on going just to see her smile again."_

Snapping his eyes wide open, he looked at the glaring black-haired girl and said with as much strength as he could muster "I don't want to become your enemy. And if possible, I'd like to be friends with you, too, Bonnie Rockwaller." Shego brought him down on the ground while Bonnie smirked in victory. Ron hacked as he started pouring air inside his lungs. He tried standing straight at them, with eyes blazing with determination and continued "But... I'm prepared."

Their smiles were short-lived as the two Gods of Middleton stared at him with narrowed expressions. "I will protect what's important to Kim." Ron said, this time with much more force. Visions of Kim started to pour from his head. Ron leaned on the lamp post for support before shouting "I'm prepared to protect the smile of the girl I like!" The entire Food Chain plus Massacre went silent from his proclamation. Although he's already gasping, his body wobbling hard, the group felt like they're staring at something bigger than a normal human would. His eyes who were once inviting and soft is now hardened with resolve. He spoke:

"I won't condone violence. So if it has to be done, direct it all my way. But let me say this one more time. STAY AWAY FROM THE PICKLEWORKS!"

300 people clamored for his blood, but none dared to get close to him, judging by the way he's staring down at the infamous delinquents like they were on his level. Brick just let out a snort at that and retorted "'You can hurt me, but leave my girlfriend alone~'? Well aren't you so cool, you fucking middle-schooler?" Several nods and affirmative tones were emanating from the group. Ron looked around and saw the bloodthirsty gazes the delinquents have on him.

One guy in particular readied his aluminum bat and scorned "All right, you fucker. I'll kill you, just like you want, but..." He raised his bat and aimed it towards the freckled teen. "... We're gonna smash up the Pickleworks after that, too!"

He swung the bat and tried to take his head off, but before he could get even close to him, an arm suddenly went to his gut and drove him away, sending him to the asphalt road with a dull thump. Ron's eyes widened in shock as Shego went in front of him, facing away with a menacing face "Don't call yourself a fucking delinquent if you're not gonna try to show off as much as Stoppable is." Bonnie narrowed her eyes towards the pale green girl, who is now smiling while saying "Okay, changed my mind. Let's give up on the Pickleworks, and just kidnap him instead."

"Excuse me!?" Bonnie shrieked in incredulity of the sudden chain of events. Shego paid her no mind and explained "Not like I really wanna smash up the Pickleworks anyway. I'm with Stoppable in this one. I'm borrowing your hideout. Let's take him."

A tick mark formed on her forehead and retaliated "Wait, what are you saying!? You're telling me I should listen to a loser like him!?" The response she got from Shego is a nod and a short "Yep."

Having none of her nonsense, the brunette pointed at her group and said "What the fuck!? There's 300 of us here! You think Food Chain's gonna back down just because of one guy!? If you're not gonna go, then we'll go by ourselves." Her outburst didn't seem to faze the black-haired delinquent as she only closed her eyes and nodded "Oh... I get it. Guess that's not enough." When she reopened her eyes, however, Bonnie was met with a serious gaze as Shego uttered "Then do it for me."

Bonnie maintained her composure, but deep down, she's growing exasperated with the whole ordeal. Shego narrowed her eyes and basically ordered "I'm with him on this one. So I'm gonna 'ask' you to do it for me. Pull out. Or else..." She let her sentence stop to ensure her unspoken threat was drilled to their heads.

The brunette leader can't help but click her tongue and growled "Gh... You bitch." Brick, meanwhile, broke out from his silence and sneered "You're gonna back-stab us like that, you bitch? Keep talkin' shit like that, and you're gonna be the one that's turned into paste." Shego just let out a mocking laugh at him and retorted "Back-stab you? You idiots. I'm only ever an ally to myself. Only myself and people I like." The girl squeezed the boy tight as she said the end.

If he was not in pain, Ron would've blushed from the intimate contact. But because his body is still sore from the torture he received, he can't help but cry out "Gfh... S-Shego... It hurts!" When Massacre noticed him crying, she quickly let go of him and muttered "Oh, my bad."

Emmie, after getting enough of her snarky attitude, shouted "Okay, I was off my game yesterday! I'll take you on before Possible!" Shego just grinned toothily at that and sneered "Already forgot I almost made you cry yesterday, Freshie?" That line didn't sit well with the giantess, and so she roared like a beast and started charging towards Massacre. Shego crouched and decided to take the attack head on, but before she could anticipate her attack, Bonnie suddenly shouted "Stop!"

The tall girl stopped her advance and looked towards her leader, who is now wearing a steely look. "Why'd you stop me?" Emmie ask, to which Bonnie answered with "We're about to go after Kim Possible. Don't waste your strength." Although the girl wanted to argue, she can't just go against her orders, and so she reluctantly retreated to her side, much to her displeasure. Bonnie, meanwhile, clicked her tongue and muttered "Tch. It's all the same if we get Stoppable... Just bear with it."

She then shifted her sight towards her group and shouted "Change of plans! Everyone fall back! We're going to lure Kim Possible to the hideout!" When some members of the group started to ask about the sudden change, Bonnie glared and sent one of them flying with her kick and shouted "SHUT THE HELL UP! MY ORDERS ARE ABSOLUTE!" When she was sure she got their attention, she calmed down and relayed her instructions "All members are to fall back without provoking the cops. Tell Angel's team as well."

Without any other form of dissent, the large group started revving their bikes and went away from the area. Shego, meanwhile, patted the blonde boy on the back and tried to cheer him up "You hear that? Good for you, Stoppable." Ron saw her smile and nodded dumbly, not clearly registering everything that has happened due to the immense pain he's currently dealing with. Although he may not get it, but he mused that he managed to overcome the biggest problem thanks to the whims of the girl beside him.

_"Though, of course, it looks like my situation's only gotten worse."_ Ron thought warily.

On the other side of the spectrum, Brick went up to the brunette and asked lowly "B, is this really all right, letting everything we planned go?" Bonnie nodded and answered "Be patient. It'd be bad news if Massacre went on a rampage now. Our objective is still the same: get Possible and Shego to fight out in front of us, in a situation they can't escape. We're gonna take down those two nuisances at the same time. That's all we need to think about. There's nowhere to run in our hideout, and we'll be able to make full use of our 300-strong army. Our chances for success are good."

The large boy did see the merits in her plan, but that didn't mean his anger was quelled. "But it pisses me off." He murmured quietly out of his leader's hearing range. He then followed her group back to their hideout with Shego dragging Ron along.

* * *

_Back at the festival grounds..._

An hour has passed and Joss is still pacing impatiently around the area. Her eyes was closed as a hand was resting on top of her chin. "The festival's almost over, but nothing's happened." Based on the reports, their rival gang should appear by now and wreak havoc upon the festival, but as of this moment, there's been no sight of any Food Chain members. She turned around and walked again while mentally asking  _"What's going on? Did that spy seriously stop Food Chain?"_

So into her thought that she didn't realize that behind her was none other than her greatest idol and cousin, Kim Possible. The redhead was happily humming while carrying a small prize she won from the bingo stall earlier. When Joss finally realized she was there, her eyes went wide in shock and greeted "Gh! C-Cousin Kim!"

Kim rose her eyebrow at that and asked "Something up?" The smaller Possible quickly shook her head and tried to ease herself by taking her focus elsewhere "No... Something up with you, Kim? Seems like you're in a good mood." She pointed at the bag, to which the redhead responded with a small smile "I won on the sixth call in a bingo tournament. I got a pretty nice prize." She took out a box from the paper bag and showed it to her. It was a small tablet that's a bit outdated, but still functioning. Joss can't help but stare at her boss with a strained smile.

Meanwhile, Kim closed her eyes and thought  _"The festival's gonna be over soon... I wonder if I can meet up with Ron."_ When she opens her eyes, however, she noticed that her subordinate's face is still somewhat cramped. She furrowed her brows and asked once again "Hm? What's wrong? You're acting weird."

"N-No, nothing. Uh..." Her face tightened considerably as she tried to find ways to not break her happy mood, although based on how serious and worried she's now giving her, she mused that it was far too late. She let out a small sigh before asking "Um, there's something I'd like to ask you. Are you, by chance, acquainted with someone named Ron Stoppable?"

Her emerald eyes widened at the mention of his name. "What? Why do you know about him?" Worry started to sink deep down on her stomach for the blonde boy. And before Joss could answer, her phone began to ring. Kim paused her for a moment before reading a sent message. The header was titled with Ron's name, and so she let out a small smile  _"Oh... It's from Ron. Let's see..."_ Suffice to say, for the next few seconds, her smile was dropped immediately as rage started to pour from her eyes.

Joss looked fearfully as her boss' predatory eyes stared at her phone's screen heatedly before closing it with trembling hands. Her body shook for a moment before she calmed down. And with a chilly tone, Kim faced her and called her slowly "Joss."

With a frightened yelp, the small brunette quickly obeyed and went near her with her head down. She felt like she's right in the middle of a blizzard as Kim asked "You asked me about Ron, so you must've met him... What happened?" Joss trembled before her ferocious gaze as words fail her "Whauh? Well, um..." The intensity of her glare raised significantly, to a point where the subordinate thought if she would die right this moment. "You're not gonna try to keep secrets from me, right?"

"O-Of course not!" She scrambled and blurted out everything in her head "Food Chain's been massing outside the festival for a while now. So, he went out there by himself. I-I wasn't keeping it from you, though! It's just that he begged me not to tell you-"

And in an instant, Kim punched a wooden post beside her, causing it to break into two. The upper part fell with a loud thump on the ground, scaring everyone, including Joss, from the sheer display of power. Kim gritted her teeth in anger as she started walking away, gradually increasing her pace until she's practically running outside the festival grounds. Joss looked fearfully from the downed post as she saw something she haven't seen ever since she joined the Corps.

This is the first time she saw her usually cool and calm Kim Possible snap.

* * *

_One of Food Chain's hideout..._

_"We've got your precious man. Come to an abandoned warehouse on the old industrial park alone if you want him back."_

"Good. I doubt she'd really come alone, but it'll be worth it if we can disperse the Corps by even a little." Bonnie nodded to herself as she finished sending the message with an attached photo of a certain towheaded blonde boy wrapped in chains. Said male piped up "Um, I said to wait until the Pickleworks was over."

A tick mark formed on her head and yelled "Shut up! I'm not taking any more orders from you!" Ron didn't retaliate any longer, settling over the fact that he had accomplished what he'd wanted. The festival will be almost over by now, so he succeeded in stalling them. The only thing that he should do next is find a way to escape his current predicament. Unfortunately, one small blue-haired girl went towards the brunette and asked "Hey, Bon-bon, can I tie this guy up more?"

Bonnie gave him a glance and let out a smirk "I've already sent the photo, so I don't care. Do whatever you want." Jennie smiled at her affirmation and quickly started wrapping the boy with even more chains "All right! I finally get to make use of my chains, y'know!"

The sudden tugging from her action made the boy wince from slight pain as he groaned "Ouch, ouch. Be a little more gentle if you're going to tie me up." The response he got didn't came from the girl, however, as a soft giggle emanated from behind them. The blonde boy turned his head and saw a platinum blonde babe whose eyes twinkled with amusement while speaking "You sure do ask a lot for a POW."Emmie nodded her head while shaking her head "But boy, you're just not scared at all."

Ron denied her claim and admitted "Oh, I am. I just don't show it."

Jennie then rose up after tying the chains up, a big grin plastered on her face. "Hahaah, how's that? You can't run away with all of that wrapping you up!" Looking at the chains locking his limbs to the chair, Ron looked at her for a moment before he settled with placing his hand on top of her head while whispering "Mmhm... You did great." All of her bravado instantly went out as she could already tell what he's currently doing. Squirming, she tried to push the hand off and muttered "Wagh, you can still move your arm... Don't pet meee!"

Emmie watched the scene with a dubious look and muttered "You still looked like you're not nervous at all, lemme tell ya." Tara just smiled at them as she went beside her fellow general and added her two cents "It's like he's got nerves of steel. Guess he's Kim Possible's boyfriend for nothing."

"I never would've expected your hideout to be this warehouse, though." Ron commented as he continued his ministrations to Jennie's cranium. Bonnie nodded and explained to the boy "This is just one of many gathering spots. We use this one a lot, though, because it's big and convenient. You can also see your surroundings well, but it's easy for people to hide. So Possible's gonna come running right into an ambush of 300 people."

He turned his head and looked around at that. After all, this wasn't the first time he had been here, remembering the chase yesterday. On the outside, it looked like any other abandoned building, but inside was a large maze full of broken rooms. Underground is a massive open space, suitable for Food Chain's massive size. But more than that, he had more pressing issues than appreciating the area. He needed to escape and make sure that Kim doesn't fall to their trap. He could faintly hear the current of the Colorado River running beside the building.  _"Maybe I could go straight to-"_ His thoughts were instantly shattered when she spoke:

"Don't ever think of escaping to the river." Bonnie smirked at him, as if she's reading his mind. Ron went still at that as he listened to her warning "The bridge and the large canal next to this building disrupts the currents here, which makes for fast-flowing water. You're just gonna drown, unless you're used to swimming in those conditions."

She looked more like a villain hellbent in taking over the world and Ron can't help but be mesmerized by her oddly chilling visage. Unfortunately for Bonnie, her coolness was easily broken when Jennie guffawed at her "It's not really that fast, though." The giantess nodded her head and added "Nahaha! Queen Bonnie'd drown in any water too deep to wade in. Currents don't matter." Ron looked at them first before shifting at the gritting girl before asking "You can't swim?"

Bonnie's eyes twitch at that and yelled "Shut up!" Ron shook his head and tried to soothe her down "Now, now. It's actually not that uncommon to not be able to swim."

Said brunette growled "Don't you comfort me!" She looked at the still smiling blonde and let out a sigh "Why, you... I've thought this for a while now, but you're not taking me seriously at all, are you?" He shook his head and tried to refute her claim, but she quickly cut him off and went near him, glares locked in place towards him "Seems like you're numb 'cause of Possible, but do you know who you're talking to right now, right? RIGHT!?"

The girl poked his cheek roughly as she spoke with intensity "You've been kidnapped by Food Chain, the biggest gang in Middleton, you understand? And I'm the head of Food Chain, the strongest of the Three Gods, Bonnie Rockwaller! You understand that, right!?"

He nodded frightfully at that. He wanted to keep quiet and let her quell the anger quietly, but the sudden urge to scratch his back made it almost impossible for him to stay put. He turned slightly and asked Jennie "Hey, could you loosen the chain? My back itches." Jennie glared at him and retorted "Who the hell would loosen your chain in a situation like this!?" The blonde boy whimpered at the rejection until he felt a hand scratching his back. Ron saw Jennie behind him while she said "But, I'll scratch your back, y'know. Here?"

Suffice to say, she hit bulls-eye as pleasure started to spread from his back. "Ah~ Yeah, right there."

"LISTEN TO MEEE!" This time, the great brunette leader of the massive delinquent gang gripped on her locks in sheer agitation. Ron stared at him and responded slowly "Don't worry. I'm listening. You're a really impressive person." Bonnie collected her breaths and thoughts in order before retorting "Hahh, hahh, this guy really throws me off my game. If you know that, then be a bit more afraid! You should tremble in fear every time you hear my name from now on! What happened to the guy you were earlier, for crying out loud!"

Ron felt sorry and was about to apologize when he felt his throat dry. He coughed a bit before asking "Uh.. I'm sorry, do you have any water?" And in an instant, a certain masked girl went beside him and offered a bottle of water. Ron smiled at the gesture "Thank you very much... Oh, I can't use my hands." The long haired girl didn't say anything, but she opened the cap of the bottle and slowly spilled some water into his opened mouth. After feeling refreshed, he thanked the girl, to which she finally responded "Let me know if you need anything else, okay?"

Her voice reminded him of someone, and before he could ponder about the thought, the masked girl was already out of her sight. Bonnie, on the other hand, wasn't taking all of the shenanigans well, as her body shook with tantrum "No more! I hate this guy!"

On the other side of the spectrum, Shego was munching happily while asking aloud "What are you getting all pissed about? Mgmg." Emmie turned around and saw the infamous Massacre already eating. "Oh, you got burgers? I want some!" Said pale green girl pointed at an opened box and said "There's a ton of them over there. I've already eaten some, and they're good."

Bonnie's eyes went wide from the mention of burgers and realized what Massacre is already eating. "Don't eat those! Those are for the victory celebration after we take down Possible!" Shego paid her no mind, and so she stood up from her seat and went near the blonde. She extended her hand with her half-eaten burger and offered "Stoppable, want some?" Ron politely declined and replied "I'm okay. I'm full since I ate some at the festival."

Instead of taking the food away from him, she pushed it a bit close to his mouth as she smiled widely at him "Don't be that way. Have a bite. This chicken fillet burger's great." Her close proximity made Ron flush with embarrassment, to the point that he eventually given in to her whim. "O-Okay, just one bite." The pale green girl grinned at that and let him take a bite off the burger. And although the wounds in his mouth sting, he can't deny that the burger really did taste good."

She watched him enjoy the food until she realized something from his face "... Oh, you've got some mayo on your cheek." And before he could react, Shego's face went far too close for his comfort and felt her tongue wipe a part of his cheek, dangerously close to where the end of his mouth is. Most of Food Chain gasped as Ron's mind went blank for a moment before registering the events that had happened. Tara just giggled at the display and commented "Well aren't you two just too cute."

Emmie and Jennie were astonished on the act while the Angel of Destruction's forehead started to sweat. When Ron managed to reclaim his senses, he dumbly asked "W-W-What are you doing?" But instead of an answer, all he got from the girl was a cute pout "It's fine, isn't it?" Not that he minded, but the freckled teen felt like something is going on, based on how unusually touchy-feely Shego's been acting this whole time ever since he shouted back outside."

The giantess, on the other hand, grinned at him and whispered "This is all right, Mr. Casanova? This is cheatin', lemme tell ya!" Ron paled at that and tried to deny "W-What? No. I'm tied up so I can't really do anything about it." His answer, however, didn't sit well with Shego, as she narrowed her eyes and whined "What's thaaaat~? You saying you don't want me?" With that, she went on his lap and sit right there. He was sure of it now, something definitely happened.

Meanwhile, Bonnie was left on her own.  _"Completely ignored... He completely ignored me."_ Having enough of it, Bonnie tried to get near the tied prisoner and started before she was cut off "Stoppable, all of you, it's about time to-"

"Right, right. Wanted to ask you. How far have ya gone with Possible?" Emmie's question easily drowned her leader's voice as the entire group were starting to look interested. Even Brick was now staring at the boy, waiting for his answer. Tara let out a laugh and nodded her head "Oh, I wanna know as well. I wanna know what Kim Possible's like around her boyfriend." Ron's eyes went wide as members from the gang started to circle around with rapt attention. "Whaaat? Come on, guys."

Bonnie, unfortunately for her, cried out "What the hell're you starting up girls' talk for!?" No one paid her mind though as Ron thought on how light the atmosphere has gotten. Despite whimpers of protest from their leader, the entire group really felt like they're enjoying themselves. He supposed that this is infinitely better than enjoying beating him up, so he backtracked the things he've done with Kim. Although they've only started almost a week ago, he realized that there's so much that they've done, as if they've shared years of friendship already. An idea floated on his head before he decided to speak up.

"I guess... we had a bit of a pick-me-up during lunch."

Ron remembered how they ate lunch on the rooftop as one fond memory. Suffice to say, he didn't realize that there's a great disconnect between his mind and all the others as the entire group gasped in shock. Shego's eyes went wide at that and repeated. this time with more intensity "P-Pick-me-up!?" Tara's mouth went wide open as her mind tried to reel from the rather... peculiar activity "T-That's... that's actually pretty hardcore..."

A look of confusion was etched on his face as he started hearing whispers in awe and scandal blowing up from the group. In his surprise, he even saw the mask girl's eyes to widen considerably. Jennie, meanwhile, tugged at her twin-sister's coat and asked "Hey, what's a pick-me-up?" Emmie coughed on her hand before answering "Uhh, it's like, the position where the guy carries a girl while standing up and they do it like that..." She can't help but blush in the end as she started imagining the scenario.

Jennie let out an awed gasp as she fully understood what she meant "Oh yeah. Now that I think of it, it reminds me of something I saw in a porn magazine. It's an advanced position, right?" The giantess closed her eyes from a moment before muttering "... It's a dream of mine, let me tell you." The smaller of the twins stared at her incredulously at that.

"Umm... I wanna know... I-It's pretty good, right?" Tara's face were red from overloading fantasy as she asked about his opinion. Not realizing what they were all thinking, Ron answered truthfully, thinking about the food he ate "Oh, yes. It was great." With that, Tara stumbled back as she let out a laugh that sounded near being deranged. She leaned on the wall and slid down, as her thoughts were going rampant. The rest of the group didn't fare well, either, as most of them are already beet red.

Shego let out a whistle and exclaimed "Holy shit! I kinda thought you were just one of her flings, but you two are heads over heels to each other." The blonde boy flushed from her comment, but nonetheless, he appreciated their attention. He shook his head at that and said "W-Well, saying 'heads-over-heels' is a little embarrassing... But, yeah, it felt really good. The weather was nice, and the wind on the rooftop felt pretty good as well."

Tara let out a shout of disbelief at that tidbit "You did it outsiiiiide!?" The rest of the gang followed suit as they started looking at him with deep admiration for the balls he took while doing it out in the open. Emmie went near the growling brunette, who was still pissed that she's being ignored, and informed "Hooooly shit! Bonnie! This guy looks quiet and all, but he's a fucking predator, lemme tell ya!"

Meanwhile, the esteemed Angel of Destruction went to her seat, with eyes devoid of any light. This may seem as normal for anyone in the delinquent world, but inside, she feels like her heart's drowning in a big ocean.  _"I'll never get back the cute little Ronnie I used to know."_ She thought sadly. Bonnie, on the other hand, made a troubled look as she didn't quite get what they're saying  _"All they did was eat lunch out on the rooftop, right? What's everyone screaming about?"_

Ron looked around and was starting to feel perturbed from the whispers. He thought about what he said and thought that there was nothing wrong with it. He was about to ask about it when he heard Shego let out an amazed sigh "Oh, man. That's crazy! So Princess' the flashy type that does it in plain view, huh?"

Not quite getting the underlying tone of her voice, he tried to correct her with "I agree she's flashy, but she's really cute." She went silent for a moment, causing the boy to shift his focus entirely towards her, before she let out a light glare "... That kinda pisses me off." He didn't quite get what she's saying and was about to ask, but the atmosphere began to chill. Shego had been unusually quiet, given how clingy she was a moment ago. They watch with bated breaths for her response, and when she did, to say they were shocked is a complete understatement.

"Wonder why. It's like... You asshole! Do a little something for me too!"

Ron face-faulted at that and reacted "D-Do what exactly?" Shego pouted at him and whined childishly "Just something! I saved you earlier, right?" Ron thought about it and she was right on that regard. It was thanks to her that the beating stopped. Also, he didn't think Food Chain will back down if it hadn't been for her. He's grateful for that. But, nonetheless, he let out a retort "You said you wouldn't do anything to the Pickleworks, though. You broke your promise."

She lightly glared at him and muttered "Shut up already! I just felt like it, all right?" Ron then dared to turn his head and let out a 'Hmph' noise, settling on playing along her childish act. He thought that he may be pummeled down once more, but surprisingly, Shego pouted rather cutely and said with a sing-song voice "Don't be maaad~"

He didn't expected that, but nonetheless, it's effectiveness is beyond any doubt. He can't help but smile at how striking the contrast of her title as 'Massacre' to her current attitude. He let out a short laugh and surrendered easily "Ahahaha, I'm just kidding." Shego's eyes instantly lit up as she grabbed him by the head and gave a playful noogie "Wha! Don't mess with me, man!"

"H-He's teasin' Massacre, of all people." Emmie can't help but let out a whistle of amazement. Tara nodded her head and added "That's what you expect from the guy who gave Kim Possible a pick-me-up..." Rows of heads followed suit as they eye the boy now like royalty. Shego was still on his lap as she beamed him her pearly white smile and said "Weeeell, I guess I'll apologize for going back on what I said. You can have this Fillet-o-Fish to make up for it."

Bonnie woke up as if she was struck by a lightning bolt and realized that Massacre is still taking from her stash of burgers. "Stop fucking eating our food already!" Shego dismissed her order as she puts the burger near his mouth "Here, Stoppable. Say 'Aahh'..."

Ron felt her entire body pressing against his, especially those two pillow-like bags of flesh that is her chest. He could already feel the sweat rolling off of him from the sudden rise of temperature. He looked uneasy as he tried to get out the words from his mouth "Ahh, uh, um, S-Shego..." Said girl looked at her curiously. She could see his eyes is already twitching. And when she realized where he had been discreetly looking, she let out a laugh "Ah?... Oh... I see. You like these."

_"All men do."_ Ron wanted to comment, but the way she's pushing it and slowly moving them made his mind go up in flames. Shego whispered sensuously "Here, here. Just look at how big they are. I'm pretty sure they're bigger than Kim's." Her actions reminded him similarly to how his sister would usually act, but Shego's way of doing it seems far more potent than he expected. He tried to lean on the chair to get some distance from her, but she would only lean down more. "W-Wait!" Ron exclaimed.

Shego just laughed while watching him squirm underneath her. "Nahaha! This is fun!" Emmie's eyes, meanwhile, was transfixed on them as she let out a whistle "Damn, they're just all over each other." The platinum blonde female nodded as a smile slowly formed on her face "So even guys that can make Kim Possible moan and groan are weak to boobs. Fufufufu~ That's good to know for me. I'm pretty confident about mine, myself..." She crossed her arms underneath her chest, accentuating them more. Emmie let out a growl from her own inadequacy.

Meanwhile, Bonnie was downright growling at them. "I'm so fucking fed up with our ridiculously casual hostage, and you idiots, too!" What the fuck are you buffoons forming a harem around him for!?" Tara felt a bit ashamed as she let out an embarrassed laugh, while the rest of the looked everywhere except her. She pointed at the still masked girl and shouted "Angel's so sick of you she hasn't said a word this entire fucking time!"

Inside the Angel of Destruction's mind, however, she's wailing uncontrollably.  _"Ronnie, doing a pick-me-up... He used to be so little, too!... Ugh..."_

The brunette's eyes were then shifted towards the blonde boy, and pointed "And you're the worst one here... Ron Stoppable. The hell are you enjoying yourself for? You're a prisoner of war, for God's sake!" Said freckled teen tried to put his gaze on her and said "I'm very sorry. But it's not up to me whether I'm enjoying this or not." And before Bonnie could dish her retort, Shego piped up "I'll try putting your face between them next. Puff puff."

Without any delay, she drove his face straight into the middle of her bosom. His limbs rattled as his air supply has been cut off. Shego let out a happy sigh as she feel his face squirm from her chest. Bonnie felt her veins popped from the display and growled "You too, Massacre! Stop it already!"

And in an instant, Shego sent her a glare "Shut up, man. If you ask me, you're the one that's too casual." The room quieted down quickly as they saw Massacre drop the whimsical act for a moment. Before she could ask what she meant, Shego spoke up with a crazed grin "I can feel it right around the corner. Her blood lust."

_THUD! THUD! THUD!_

Food Chain tensed up quickly as they heard the door being bang repeatedly. The sound reverberated throughout the entire abandoned warehouse, making some of the members to gulp in fear. Nonetheless, the rank-and-file members of the gang went out and searched for the origin of the noise, their weapons being gripped tightly. The room became empty after a few moments and all was silent, until another bang, this time much louder than earlier, echoed.

Tara and the rest of the generals were quiet, trying to shake off the suspense from the unknown. Shego, on the other hand, just grinned when she heard a shriek coming from the outside. "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Without a doubt, the infamous Bloody Fox has arrived. Bonnie had expected that. What she didn't expect, however, is the sheer rage behind those almost distorted roar. It sounded less of a human and more of a monster enraged. As of this moment, those who were left inside were already shaking, save for the two Gods of Middleton. Shego narrowed her eyes as she muttered "Now, that's a nice roar." There was silence for a moment before another shout emanated from the outside "GET OUT OF HERE, BOOOOONNNNIIIEEEEE!"

What soon followed after were shouts and cries from many people. They could faintly hear the sound of metal and wood being thrown away. Jennie fainted from the sheer fright as Tara pondered whether it is a good time to run away. Bonnie narrowed her eyes and grabbed the phone "Where's the sentry! What are you doing?"

"I. I-I-I-I... I-I-I-I-I'm very sorry! It-It-It was so sudden, we couldn't, c-c-c-couldn't contact you." The girl on the other line was clearly frightened beyond belief as she stuttered her words like a mess. The brunette clicked her tongue as she asked "Shit! What's the situation? How many of them are there!?"

She could hear a series of thumps and cries. She was running for a moment before all she could hear are her gasps. When she thought she's in the clear, she answered "Just one... She really came by herself!"

Meanwhile, back at the festival grounds, the aftermath of Kim's sudden spike of anger leave some... interesting effects."D-D-Dammit, move! Why won't my legs move?" Joss pathetically cried as she tried to regain her foothold, but alas, her fright seemed to still captured her body as she can't even lift a finger. Most of the people who were among the immediate area was sweating profusely as they thought they were having a nightmare. The rest of the Possible Corps helped Joss and the others to sit and lean down the walls.

"We-we-we-we-we-we can't follow Boss Kim when she's like that!" One of the downed members fearfully commented, making most of the members to nod their heads. "You'll faint if you get within a ten-meter radius of her, whether you're a friend or foe."

Back at the hideout, Kim's eyes were gleaming a hellish aura, causing most of the delinquents around her to fall down into unconsciousness. Some tried to stop her physically, but before they could even blink, they were sent flying from her attacks. She glared hotly at the building and shouted one more time "Where are you!? WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, ROOOOOOOOOOOONNN!?"

Said boy was whimpering from the shout.  _"K-Kim! You're scaring me, too!"_

Bonnie winced as she felt the door being banged heavily as she muttered "M-M... Massacre, I got her here, like I promised." Shego looked at her for a moment before diving her breasts back to Ron's face, causing said boy to flail to no avail "Hm? Mm... It's puff puff time right now, so she'll have to wait a bit."

Her grin made the brunette to stare at her incredulously while paling as she thought the steel doors won't last long from the way the Bloody Fox is pounding on it. And so, she went back to her phone and shouted "Excuse me!? Shit... Have everyone surround her! Even if it's her, she has to freak out a bit if we get 300 people out there!" The girl on the other line was silent for a moment before delivering the sorry state of their gang "... Um, s-sorry, Queen B. There's no one here, save for a few."

Blood draining from her face, Bonnie let out a shriek "H-HUH!?" To which the subordinate winced from the sheer volume. "95 already ran away, leaving their wallets behind. 102 fainted before they could even blink, 29 tried to fight her and got their bodies rearranged like some psychotic tetris game. The few who were able are currently hiding from her. S-Shes... She's already dismantled Food Chain!" In that exact moment, the door suddenly popped open, sending it flying. Bonnie could hear the delinquents cry out in fear as the visage of a certain angry redhead appeared before them, and before she could relay instructions, the line went down.

Bonnie sharply closed the phone and placed it back in her pocket with an enraged face. "What is she, a fucking natural disaster!?... Stay calm. We've got a hostage, We've got Massacre, too..." She eyed the remaining members inside and suddenly shouted "Let's go!"

Tara's eyes lightened from her orders and asked "We're running, right?" to which the brunette glared at her and retaliated "No, you dipshit! We're settling this!" Emmie roared in affirmation as she stretched her arms around "All right! I'm gonna beat her, 'fore Massacre takes it!" Meanwhile, Angel snapped out of her train of thoughts when she realized that some of her men are already injured. Eyes blazing with fury, she murmured with a frosty tone "She took out my men... Unforgivable!"

With that, what was left of the group and Massacre finally decided to go out and meet with Kim.

* * *

_Near the hideout entrance, old industrial park..._

"Ghh... Where the hell are you, Ron!?" Kim gritted her teeth as she started interrogating the downed members of Food Chain. She knew that the place is like a maze inside, and so she needed a specific area where she could extract the boy quickly. But, ten members and counting bore her nothing except gargled screams and faint hearts. One girl was shaking uncontrollably while vainly trying to help one of the beaten members. When she stared at her, she shrieked while backing away as far as she can.

But, before she could go near her, the redhead heard a familiar brutish voice coming from behind "Over here, Possible!" Kim and those who were conscious enough saw two of their generals, Emmie Gold and the Angel of Destruction, staring intently towards the redhead. A small glimmer of hope started to shine for them as the masked girl readied her wooden staff and said "It's two versus one... but I wont hold back!" One Food Chain gang member's eyes glittered with tears while saying "It's the 'Go Academy Monster' Emmie and the Angel of Destruction! With two of them teaming up, there's no way they'll-"

Their celebration was cut short as Kim went near them with swiftness, and delivered a punishing blow before they could even react. Both of the were punch to their guts, sending them away for a few feet before landing helplessly to the ground. Emmie was the first to try to move and stand up, but before she could even land on her knees, she was grabbed by the redhead and swung her multiple times before sending her face first towards a lamp post.

When Kim was finished, she turned around and saw the Angel barely standing while brandishing her staff. She was grunting, but Kim knew that she's now anticipating her next move. Kim let out a sadistic smile before running towards her. Angel narrowed her eyes and waited for the moment to jump and evade, assuming that she's going for a punch. What she didn't know is that her charge is nothing but a feint. She retracted her arm and grabbed hold of her foot. Angel struggled but since she's in mid-air, she can't nudge her away. Using her force, Kim sends her back to the ground with a loud thud.

Due to the extreme force, Angel quickly blacked out. "Where's Ron!?" She practically growled, scaring the rest of the able Food Chain members to a standstill.

Bonnie finally reached to the ground floor and was shocked to see her downed members on the ground, some blood spilling from their cuts and wounds. "What's going... Agh! Emmie and Angel, too!?" The rest of the group followed suit and was aghast from the scenery of carnage. Ron sweated a bit from all the bodies, save for one who remained standing in the middle of it. It took Kim a while before she noticed the boy staring at him. "Hahhh... Hahhhh... R-Ron!"

And before she could move, the redhead saw the blonde boy being yanked by the chains around him. Instantly, she glared at the smirking brunette. Bonnie warned "Don't move, Possible. You can guess what'll happen to your boyfriend if you do. He'll choke for sure if you rattle me like that." She's holding the end of the chain that's wrapped around me. Instead of reluctance, unfortunately for her, Kim let out a chuckle before giving her a gleaming eye "Hmph. So I just have to kick your ass before you can lay a hand on him, then."

She was taken aback from her sudden blood lust. But before she could retort, Kim started moving and screamed "You're the one who better not move!" Bonnie glared and tried to anticipate her attack, but when she thought she's going to tackle her head on, Kim suddenly went out of her sight. She tried to look around when she instantly felt her lunging towards her from behind. Bonnie has no time to counterattack, and so she closed her eyes, but the attack never landed on her. All she could hear is Kim grunting.

Meanwhile, Kim glared even harder as a certain person interrupted her attack "Tch... Thought something was up. So you're in on this, too." When the two turned around, they saw Shego standing in front, with a calm expression on his face. "Yo." Her greeting made the redhead's face to harden as Shego opened her eyes, her eyes bearing all sense of mischief. Since her arrival, Kim had been almost berserk, bashing anyone with relative ease, but right now, her face contorted into controlled seriousness. For the first time, she looked like she's wary.

_"No, it's not the first time... She seemed just as wary back then, when she mentioned the name Massacre up on the rooftop... Actually, no, she couldn't be possibly be wary enough. To her, Shego's her natural enemy."_ Ron slowly realized the dynamic between the two. It wasn't that Kim is afraid of the pale green girl. No, it was far from it. The truth is, she wanted more than nothing to pummel her in defeat. And Shego felt the same towards her. She's a rival predator, and the title of being the strongest is their prize.

Shego smirked at the redhead "Been a while, Princess." While Kim has been emitting an inferno of an aura, Massacre's smile has been a complete opposite, frosty. She raised her arms into a battle stance as she taunted "Don't be so mad. I get that you're freaked out 'cause your boyfriend got kidnapped, but Bonnie did this for us, you know? She wanted to help us settle things."

The Bloody Fox narrowed her eyes and retorted "... You idiot. She's obviously trying to take both of us out at once. You're being used." With that, all of her coolness and mirth was gone, as it was replaced with her steady gaze. Shego's eyes flared up as she gave her answer "Yeah, I bet. But who cares? We still got to settle things." The redhead didn't say anything, and so Shego continued "I hear the age of the Three Gods is gonna be the worst Middleton has ever seen. Complete chaos. It apparently gonna be so bad that it'll rain blood from the sky."

Kim glared at her for a moment before speaking "Yeah, well... We can end it today. Not a bad idea." Her heart started beating quickly as she started anticipating her incoming fight. Bonnie, having enough of being ignored, reacted "Tch. Talking about this without me? Whatever. Regardless of what happens, all that matters is that the last one standing is the strongest... and that's going to be me." Three sets of eyes started to glare at each other, making for a tense showdown. Ron sweated profusely from the situation as all was silent for a moment, waiting for the other to make a move.

Seconds turned into minutes as no one wanted to move first, fearing that doing so may end up being beaten out first, until Shego raised her hand. This action caused the two to tense up but all the pale green girl did was put it behind her head. "But..." She started as her glare slowly died down "That's what I was planning on... but now I've changed my mind."

Teal and emerald eyes stared at her as Shego continued "I don't really care about settling things as for this moment. Anyway, I wanna talk about something, Princess." Ron's brow rose in question and was about to ask her what she meant when he felt her tug him towards her. With an eye-smile, she asked "This guy's your boyfriend, right?"

"Huh? Uh, I guess..." Startled by the sudden turn of events, Kim answered slowly. From her answer, Shego's smile became feral as her whimsical voice returned "Riiiight... I'm taking him. Give him to me. I'll leave you alone if you did that."

Her face scrunched up in confusion, the redhead muttered "W-What are you doing?" The pale green girl looked at his bewildered face for a moment, let out a smile, and started caressing his cheek "His name's Ron Stoppable... I think? I like this guy. So starting today... He's mine." And before anyone could ask what she meant, Shego quickly dived into his face and puts her lips on top of his. And in an instant, their eyes felt like popping out with disbelief.

"Agh! What on earth are you doing!?" Bonnie shouted while Kim went still from the action, but Shego paid them no mind. She started putting her lips to work as she started tasting his mouth. Ron, on the other hand, wasn't faring well either as he felt her lips trying to get a feel on his. "Amh.. S-Shego... Mmh..." Her lips are soft and nice, which tasted like the burger she was wolfing down earlier. His mind tried to ignore it, but the pleasure proved impossible for him not to.

The impromptu kissing session felt like an eternity to him when she finally let go of him. Shego smirked as she traced her lips with her slender fingers "Hhehe~ I've never kissed someone before. Pretty cool." Her face was flushed lightly from the recent liplock, making her feel something strange stirring within her. Meanwhile, Ron's blush was a full-blown eruption, enveloping his entire face with blood. He knew he's on her good side, and she's a bit clingy earlier, but he didn't really expect her to go far with it.

On the other side, Bonnie blushed while shaking her head. She had expected her whimsical tendencies, but she wasn't prepared enough to do something so drastic like this. Kim wasn't faring better either, as she only stood still like a statue, completely immovable. It took her a full minute before she shook slightly and wake up.  _"... W-Wha!? I lost consciousness for a minute just now. I feel like I had a nightmare."_ She muttered. But when she gazed upon the black-haired girl one more time, she's already diving back into his face as she giggled "One more time!"

This time, Kim let out a short laugh followed by blacking out while standing for the second time.

"Oh, you've got a cut in your mouth... Mphm, chu, mlm." She murmured as she started sending her tongue inside his mouth. Ron's eyes went wide and tried to push it back with his own, but doing so made the pleasure he's feeling to double. Shego's eyes widened slightly before grinning "Ahah, your tongue's soft. Feels good. Let's lick each other." And with that, she started slobbering over his in a battle of dominance. Ron tried valiantly to push her back, but the pale green girl would playfully push his head towards her more, taking more of him.

Bonnie is near hyperventilating at this point from the erotic display "Whoawhoawhoawhoa! No need to go too far!" Their makeout session finally ended a few minutes later as she slowly pulled away. Her breath was hot and made him feel tickled. "Stoppable..." She whispered his name before giving him one final peck on the lips.

Kim took her a minute more before she let out a gasp "...! Gh! My heart almost stopped." She looked over Shego, who was draping over Ron with a satisfied smile "Phew~ Yeah. I'm not really feeling like fighting anymore..." Ron tried pushing her, but she wouldn't budge. Kim stared at her while anger started bubbling inside. She gritted her teeth hard as she growled "S... S... SSSHHHEEEEEEEEGGGOOOOOOOO!"

She charged after Shego let go of him. "Whoa there. All right, bring it on." She easily blocked her punch, but Kim wasn't done yet. She let out a series of punches and kicks towards the girl, but Shego easily deflected them. Turning into the offensive, she grabbed Kim and tried to throw her away, but she was nimble enough to not go into her range. The pale green girl expected to counterattack in her usual methodical approach, but Kim only let out a scream and went back towards her "I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

Kim jumped and tried to land a heavy blow to her, but Shego dodged her. Not deterred, the redhead threw numerous attacks. Although she had taken minimal damage, she's still surprised about her current state "Wha, Possible? Since when were you so psycho? That's my shtick." The redhead didn't reply as she's too engrossed with the fight. Shego tried to give her a swift haymaker, but Kim easily went away and delivered a kick to her stomach, making her grunt.

"Guah... You little fucker." Finally, her blood lust started kicking in as Shego started taking her seriously. With a glare matching the redhead's, she's now the one diving towards the Bloody Fox. While the fight was happening, Bonnie let out a sigh of relief as her plans finally started to bear fruit. "Phew. We've finally managed to end up at this point." She preened at her success as Ron's eyes started to flow with worry. "This is terrible for me, though."

He's worried sick about the two of them. He wanted to, but there's still some chains around him that holds him back. Even if they came off, he would be dubious on halting them, either. The brunette, meanwhile, smirked at him and informed "Those two are not gonna stop 'til one of them wins."

Ron saw Shego slug Kim to her face, but instead of staggering, the redhead just let out a growl and punched her rival squarely on her face as well. "... Yeah, I know... I wonder what's going to happen." Bonnie took a moment before answering "Dunno. Not like one of them's ever managed to win over the other."

"Do you have any idea of who you think would win?" He asked as he continued watching the two Gods duking it out to each other with ferocious intensity. The brunette closed her eyes, placed her fingers on top of her chin, and murmured "... No I don't. If we're just talking about physical ability, it'd be Massacre. Her statline's pretty much something out of a monster film. Power, speed, toughness. She's heads and shoulders above every delinquent in Middleton in all three categories."

Looking on how powerful her punches landed onto the redhead, Ron asked once again "So is Kim in trouble then?" To his surprise, Bonnie shook her head "... No. She isn't called the Patron God of Fighting for nothing. I can't imagine her losing either." And just like what she says, Kim delivered a beautiful succession of punches a boxer could only dream of attaining, making her opponent to grit her teeth with frustration "Guah!... Shit, this isn't like you, Princess. I can't figure out your rhythm."

Kim gasped for a moment before readying her stance once more "Haahhhh, haahhhhh. I'm gonna kill you!" Shego body started to light up as she narrowed her eyes towards the redhead "What's a girl to do? Thing's gonna have to get a bit brutal. I'm going all out!"

"Massacre's getting into it. Here it comes!" Bonnie gleamed as the fight started escalate even further. Ron looked at her for a moment and noticed she's covered in sweat and soot at this point. Her body started shaking a bit while trying to get some rest "Hahh. It took so much work to get here. I worked through the wind and the rain to expand Food times I'd try to fight Possible and she'd destroy us, and at times Massacre would say that there were too many of us and get annoyed and send half of my troops to the hospital."

Ron can't help but feel sorry for her as he tried to console her "That must have been difficult." Instead of calming down, Bonnie gave him a glare and reacted "Do you understand how I feel!? How I feel, just happening to end up in the same era as those two monsters!? I'm doing my best here as a delinquent, and those two are winning against tens, hundreds of delinquents all on their own! THOSE TWO AREN'T DELINQUENTS! THEY SHOULD GO AND FIGHT FUCKING THANOS OR SOMETHING!"

Bonnie gasped in breaths as she let out the pent-up stress building inside of her all this time. "Haahh, haahhh... But that's all in the past now. It'll finally be my era." She let out a giggle at that before continuing "Fufu~ Regardless of who ends up winning, the one left standing'll be pretty much dead. It'll be a perfect victory for Food Chain."

"... Uh... Excuse me." Ron hesitated for a moment, but nonetheless he sought her out when he realized something. The girl glared for his interruption "Ah?" to which he asked "So your plan is to get those two to fight, tire them out, and then beat the winner down afterwards, right?"

Nodding her head, the brunette affirmatively replied "Yes, that's right. What? You think that's a cheap tactic or something?" The freckled teen shook his head and pointed out "Oh no. Delinquents don't follow rules by definition, so I have no opinion about that, but... Bonnie, will you be able to beat the winner all by yourself?" It took her a second before a grave realization entered her mind. She looked around and saw all of her troops downed and out of action. Out of the 300 people she amassed, only a handful remain.

And what's worse is that Kim Possible and Shego's fight continued to bring down casualties to her own gang.

One member groaned as he tried to stood up. He wanted to get away from them as far as he could, but before he could take the first step, he wast instantly thwarted when he entered their immediate fighting zone. Kim grabbed Shego and threw her, unconsciously aiming towards the Food Chain boy. Suffice to say, only Shego got away with standing up while the member collapse into unconsciousness once more. Frustrated, Massacre took Angel's staff from her hands and hollered "Angel! I'm borrowing this!"

The ex-kingpin of Middleton was barely conscious, but she couldn't even lift her finger. She just lie there, staring at the fight like a paralyzed victim. She looked around and saw Emmie and Brick suffering a worse fate. They were still unconscious. Tara, meanwhile, silently edged herself away from the two power fighters and muttered "Phew. It's a good thing I decided to hide." Ron watched as Food Chain started scattering out as he asked "Will there even be any Food Chain members left standing by the time they're done?"

"Oh craaaaaap!" Without thinking, Bonnie went between them and held her arms up "Wait a second, stooooooooop! If you're gonna rampage, then do it somewhere-" Her cries went to deaf ears, unfortunately, as the two juggernauts started charging at each other, not realizing the Queen B right in the middle. Ron got up and tried to run and save her, but his movements were severely limited by how the chains wear him down. "BONNIE, NO!"

The force of Shego's kick sent her reeling, Ron watched in horror as he saw her pained expression. She was hurtling towards him, knocking him off balance as they both stumbled towards the edge of the window. Ron desperately tried to grab anything that could stop their free-fall, but with her body pressing in front of him and the chains, it was all for naught. They dived into the river violently, creating a large splash of water. Although he had knowledge in swimming, his hindrance made it difficult for him to go back afloat.

Ron grit his teeth as he tried to push himself up while carrying the drowning brunette. He remembered how her friends teased her for not being able to swim, and so he mused that he couldn't leave her alone.  _"Gh... Almost there... A-Almost... Get going, Stoppable! You can do this! Gh! Agh!"_ He swore his muscles contracted tightly he believed he busted some of his veins there, but nonetheless, he pushed forward. His eyes were starting to see white as oxygen started to be depleted from his lungs.

He strained his muscles and swam up with all his might until his head finally went above the water. His gasps for breaths were deep as he tried to swim to the riverbank. When he reached the ground, he tried to pull Bonnie out first before lying down the dirt. His feet is full of lactic acid by now as he has no more energy to even stand up.

Meanwhile, Shego gripped the staff on her hand and whispered "Let's end this already... Princess." Without saying any more, she raised the staff swung it towards the redhead. Kim held her a calculating gaze until he realized that she was so into her fight, she completely forgot her main objective. She looked around and saw no blonde boy in sight. Her eyes went wide and lost complete focus, resulting to a devastating blow to her side. She curled in pain as she glared at the confused pale green girl.

"Huh? You didn't block that? The hell's going on?" Massacre's eyes rose in confusion. Kim puts her hand on the injured area and growled "Gh... Ow... Where's Ron!? He's gone!" And before Shego could ask, Kim started running, starting her search once again for the blonde boy.

Back at the riverbank, Ron tried to get off the chains from him. Since he's wet, he tried slipping it off, and it took him a while before he could finally be released from it. Dropping it to the ground, he went towards the unconscious brunette beside him. He checked on her pulse but it was weak. Worry started to rush through his senses as he tried regulating her breathing, but her diaphragm wasn't moving. "N-No way, what!? B-Bonnie!" He slapped her cheeks multiple times, but all he got from her was weak movements.

Her body struggled with letting something out of her, and it somehow blocked her air pathway. Ron needed to act fast before he could lose her.  _"There's only one way to do this. I'm sorry Bonnie."_ He thought as he positioned well enough. And without any hesitation, he gave the girl CPR.

Fortunately for Kim, she found him in less time than the last time. However, what greeted her was something she never expected. Ron was kneeling before an unconscious Queen B, as he proceeded in giving first-aid. Ron sucked onto her mouth, forcing the water out of the trachea. He could hear her gargling, and so he continued administering with the resuscitation. It took him a few more tries until she suddenly spit out the water out of her system as she hacked roughly.

"Hgh. Ghbaahh! Kaff! Cough, cough, coughh!" Bonnie almost chocked as the air started to flow to her respiratory system, tears forming on her eyes. Ron rubbed her back as he gave support "Are you okay?" The girl was unresponsive, but at least he's assured that she's alive and breathing.

Shego caught up with the redhead moments after, asking "What's going on down there? They fell?" Kim, on the other hand, didn't say anything. Unknown to the pale green girl, Kim's eyes moistened as she felt something stirring inside her that didn't sit well with her.

Bonnie, meanwhile, didn't calmed down like he expected as her body started to shake "Hahh, hahh. I-I thought I was going to die... I can't swim, and..." Tears started streaming down her cheeks as her visage of superiority crumbled before the freckled boy's eyes. She looked nothing of the ambitious delinquent earlier. Now, she's nothing but a normal girl, scared that she almost lost her life. He patted her head as he enveloped the hyperventilating girl to his arms. "There, there. You're okay, now."

He half-expected her to reject his hug, but surprisingly, Bonnie clung to him like a scared cat. He didn't mind though as it was painful for him to see a girl as scared as she was.

A few moments later, the two other Gods decided to get near the girl now that she's calmed down. Shego frowned at Ron while wearing a pout "What the hell're you guys thinking, going diving while people are having a fight?" Ron rubbed the back of his head at that and turned to the unusually silent redhead. Kim looked at him with sad eyes and asked "Are you okay?" Ron nodded at her, to which she said nothing back. He was quite concerned on how depressed she sounded.

As for Bonnie Rockwaller, she stopped shaking, but now she seems to be getting angry. She stared at him with ferocity at her show of weakness. He held up his hands in defeat and said "No need to worry. I won't tell anyone." That earned him a kick to his thigh. "Die!" Bonnie yelled after her attack. Massacre shook her head and tried to remind her "What's that for? He saved your life."

"Shut uuuuuuup! I'm gonna kill you guys! I'm gonna fucking kill all of you someday! You especially, Ron Stoppable! You, for sure..." She stopped while looking at the expectant blonde. Ron swore he saw her cheeks flush pink and breath hotly for a moment before morphing back into fury. She ran away from them while shouting "STUUUPPIIIIIIID!"

The three face-faulted at her antics before Ron broke the awkward silence "Oh, uh, right. What happened to your fight, you two?" The two looked at each other until Kim let out a sigh "... I don't care anymore." The boy's brow rose at that and murmured "I-Is it just me, or are you a little down right now?" Ever since arriving on the riverbank, the fiery aura she had earlier had been gone, and was replaced by a gloomy mood. Kim narrowed her eyes at that, however, and muttered "I'm not down, so shut the hell up."

Shego, on the other hand, nodded her head and let out a sigh "Yeah, I don't feel like it anymore, either... Feels like I lost." She whispered the last part, making it so Ron doesn't hear it clearly. She shrugged her shoulders and started beaming "I'm outta here. I still gotta carry all these hamburgers!"

He chuckled at her antics and shook his head "Plundering again?" Massacre waved her hand in dismissal and replied "They're just gonna end up in the trash, anyway, right? I'm just being less wasteful." She started walking away while ending with "I'll be coming 'round every now and then to eat. Better have grub ready for me, Stoppable." He wasn't really sure he understood what was happening, but at least he's grateful that the two of them weren't that hurt.

"... Why are you on good terms with Massacre?" Kim glared at the boy. Boy, he needed some serious explanation right now.

* * *

_Riverside road..._

After the fight had ended, Ron helped some of the Food Chain members to get some first-aid, together with Tara and the rest of the able members. When everyone was settled, he left them to their own as the two started walking out of the warehouse. Ron noticed that Kim is still feeling blue as they walked, and so asked "Is something the matter?"

Her face contorted into a pained expression as she tried to shake off his worry "Mm... No. There's just a lot going on." She looked at him and noticed he was limping slightly. She then asked "Hmm... You sure you're not hurt?" Ron looked at her and felt the care flowing out of her. Although he had been quite a rough night, he didn't want to add any more excitement by mentioning the beating he took, and so he decided to give out a little white lie "Yeah, they just tied me up."

Kim nodded her head before smiling "Okay, that's good. I would've killed them all if you were hurt." That statement brought some chills to his spine, thankful that he decided to keep quiet. The two remained silent for some time as she suddenly spoke up, this time in a much more somber tone "... So... I hear you got taken away for my sake?"

Ron scratched his head at that while murmuring "Well, I dunno if I got taken away or followed them..." He laughed awkwardly, making said teen delinquent to pout at him "... Honestly. Don't make me worry like that, you idiot." Although he was slightly embarrassed, Ron can't help but feel like her pouting face is too cute for him. He flushed at the display as he gave a heartfelt apology "I'm really sorry. But I wanted you to enjoy the Pickleworks with your Mom, and all, so..."

The redhead stopped and stared at him for a moment, before sighing "... Idiot... It wasn't fun without you."

If he was blushing earlier, right now his cheeks are now a raging fire. The two continued walking down the empty road, the silence thick around them. They end up reaching the festival grounds, but of course, it was now barren since it is already over. The ground was messy, but everything's already been dismantled. They were too late to enjoy it, and Ron was deeply saddened of it. He supposed they should return to their homes, but when he turned to Kim, he saw her looking from another direction.

"... Ron, this way." Without any warning, she grab hold of her wrist and dragged him. She was aiming deeper into the festival grounds, right towards the stage. Although most of the equipment was already packed, the scaffolding remains. Kim ushered Ron to go up the stage. When they were standing right in the middle, they looked up, and saw the glittering stars scattered throughout the sky. A gentle breeze passes them, making the redhead shiver. "The wind feels good~ Looks like summer has finally come."

He nodded his head as he continued eyeing the myriad of colors and shapes of stars shining in contrast with the dark background. He didn't need any telescope to marvel on its beauty. The way the wispy clouds slightly obscure the stars made it looked like someone splashed some milk. Ron chuckled at that, but nonetheless, amazement doesn't even compare to what he's feeling right now.

A shooting star then appeared right above them, as Ron looked on with wonder, while Kim blushed, remembering the story of her mother. When Ron looked at her face, he asked "Something wrong?" to which she replied with "No, nothing. It's just I saw a shooting star... There's no lighting, so the sky is so pretty." He nodded to her sentiments as they both stare at the pitch-black mountain range and the pitch-black sky, a dusting of stars shining down on them from above.

Unconsciously, the two held each other in an intimate position. When they looked at each other, they blushed as they realize they were practically hugging. Her arms slinking around him while his hands settled down to her waist. The two stared at each other, basking from the beautiful scenery, and how amazing the other looked. Kim breathed out his name "... R-Ron?" Her face slowly went near him as Ron did the same. An unfamiliar force made the two search for more of the other, and so when their lips connect in a heartfelt kiss, an explosion of emotions happened inside them.

"Mfm..." Kim moaned as she went deeper to the kiss, while Ron did the same. They closed their eyes as the two started to enjoy the majestic moment. Ron hugged her closer as her hands started to grab his hair softly. The two were losing themselves in how good the kiss feels, and they both hope there was more to come.

When the two slowly retreated, they were staring at each other for a moment, with their breaths the only noise they could hear. Kim enjoyed how dopey his eyes looked after that, and decided let loose and went in for the kiss the second time. Ron smiled as he enjoyed the taste of her lips once more. The two teens were on a lip-lock for a long while before they both have their full share.

It was already past midnight when they finished, and Ron eyed at her sadly, speaking "It... ends today, right?"

The Pickleworks Day is officially over. And of course, there's no more preparations committee. Their fake relationship is now null and void. He tried to smile, although a part of him was heartbroken now that the time has already come. Kim smiled a strained one and nodded "S-Sorry about all of this. With how everything ended." She rubbed his arm softly at that. "You could've gotten hurt... You almost got hurt because I made you act as my boyfriend."

Her face was scrunched up, as if she wanted more to say, and so he remained silent. She was looking away from him for a moment before shifting back to his eyes. She was filled with determination as she asked "Hey. There's one last thing I want from you." When Ron nodded, she let out her breath and said "They were holding a bingo tournament over there, earlier. I won." Ron smiled at that and cheered "Wow, that's great, What did you win?"

"Mm? Oh... uh... A stuffed toy and a trip to the amusement park. A couple's ticket." Ron didn't know what to say, and so he let her continue "You know, half 'cause I want to thank you, half cause I don't really have anyone else to go with... Well, um" Kim stumbled on her words as she tried to be as clear as she could. "O-Of course, if you don't want to... You know, things might get dangerous again when you're with me... But, uh... But..."

She quieted down as her cheeks were like the shade of her hair. Meanwhile, Ron couldn't have been happier than right this moment. He was given an opportunity, a chance that could lead him to a life with her. A road that may or may not been traveled by many boys since they are all scared of her, but damn him if he won't take it. He held her tighter, shocking the redhead, before giving out his affirmation "Let's go."

Her breath hitched at how serious and happy he answered her vague offer. The freckled teen spoke once again, this time with more force "I want to go with you. I want you to take me with you." Kim smiled and teared from happiness as she enveloped the boy in a tight hug.

He wondered what's going to happen from now on. There's a mountain of problems ahead. Food Chain, no matter how wrecked it was at the moment, is still alive. Ron knew that Bonnie won't be sitting idly after what happened tonight. Her rivalry with Shego wasn't necessarily finished either. And the biggest of them all is their differences. She's still a delinquent and he's still a civilian who just got thrusted into their world a week ago. There are many roadblocks along the way, but as of this moment, Ron didn't give a single damn.

The two went back to kissing, completely forgetting that their fake relationship is already over. The wind blows from the mountains and ripples through her auburn hair. This girl is none other than Kim Possible, one of the strongest delinquent in Middleton. And he's just a completely ordinary person. Someone you could find anywhere. If he were so seriously fall in love with her... Ron's sure the road ahead will be harsh and difficult. But, he digress.

Everyone in Middleton believed that the town never had a peaceful summer. And Ron's summer starts now!


	19. Boundaries Between Two Worlds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!
> 
> As I said from previous chapters, from this point on, we'll be tackling the relationship between Kim and Ron, and the danger it entails. Although we're through with the introductory stage, there will be appearances of KP characters that I haven't mentioned. The reason for the delay is I want to prioritize setting up the universe more rather than dumping all of them in one sitting. Suffice to say, I think that my plan bore fruit. So, wait for them to appear!

To make delicious coffee, one must start with the right choice of beans. Though if one's working with beans that have been imported from foreign countries, they're generally not bad. It's fine as long as you don't completely skimp on the cost. The current fad is using beans from individual crop owners hailing from Taiwan. They're well-balanced at a reasonable price.

Another thing to keep in mind is the roaster. This, however, is a matter of luck. Fortunately for the blonde boy, he was blessed with having a nice coffee shop near where he lives.

Finally, the brewing method. This is the only part of the process where the drinker has control over the taste. Using a mill, he poured a bag of freshly roasted beans inside and started grinding them. Placing a filter in the dripper, he poured the contents inside, and leveled them out evenly. He took the boiling water and slowly poured it into the center of the mound. His movements were slow but precise, making sure the liquid makes contact with the beans. The grounds swelled up as they absorb the water. After finishing, he let it sit for thirty seconds.

Ron whistled and smiled, as he thoroughly enjoyed this part of the process. He imagined himself as a world-renown barista while waiting on the counter. Once it was done, he finally began the drip brew. The mixture created a foam that looked like a mousse, and he slowly pour water on them again. He moved the kettle in a circular motion, making sure he puts it evenly, without getting any water on the filter itself. He continued doing this until the foam swelled up until it's barely within the filter.

All that's left is to wait for the cup to fill, and pull the dripper away as soon as the extraction's done, so as not to let any unpleasant flavor get in. Ron got two mugs ready and started filling them up slowly. Once he's done, he grabbed his own and gave himself a sip. The bitter taste was quickly registered by his tongue. Instead of rejecting, he smiled as the caffeine started hitting his body. "Ah~" He let out a sigh of satisfaction at that, not realizing someone was behind him.

"What a pain. It's just coffee." A certain pale green girl commented as she stared at the boy. He tensed for a moment, almost dropping the mug, before turning towards her "Agh, you scared me! How long have you been there, Shego?"

Shego narrowed her eyes as she replied in a slightly disgusted tone "From around where you were pouring with a suuuuper creepy smug face." Ron wanted to dismiss her claim, but the deadpan stare he got from her quickly killed his retort down. He let out a sigh and ushered him towards the empty seats "Please wait a little for breakfast. The toast's not done yet."

With a shake of her head, the girl smiled at him as she brought out a bag full of burgers "I'm fine on food for today. I still have these burgers from yesterday. Got anything to drink, though? Kinda weird just drinking water with these."

Bringing his own cup to her, the freckled boy offered "I have coffee, if you like some." to which the black-haired girl looked at him with curious eyes. She slowly took the mug from him and slowly puts it to her mouth. Ron flushed red from the sight of her face slightly reddening from the heat. He mused that her current look was a million times cuter than her usual playful self. When she did took a sip, however, her eyes went wide as she quickly placed the mug down "Mgh! It's too bitter! Nope! This goes awful with burger. Do you have any soda?"

He was about to say no when he remembered something. Ron went to the refrigerator and took a cup with the same brown substance inside. Going towards the cupboard, he brought out the syrup, milk, and some sugar and began stirring it. "Here you go." he said. Shego looked at the cup suspiciously before letting herself taste it for a bit. "Coffee again? I..." Her question was halted when the taste she got from the drink wasn't as strong as before. As a matter of fact, it was quite sweet. A small smile formed on her lips as she nodded "Oh, but it's sweet. I'm okay with this."

Ron grinned at his success and nodded back at her. He settled in to his own seat as he relaxed, watching the delinquent in front of him rummage from her bag and brought one burger from it. It didn't take long for Shego to gobble up the entire sandwich in a moment's time. After taking the last bite on her third one, the girl stared at him for a moment before commenting "But you know what? You're a real weirdo."

With his brow raised considerably, Ron asked "How so?" to which she answered "I kidnapped you and tried to beat your girlfriend to a pulp yesterday, but you're totally fine eating breakfast with me." He chuckled softly at that before waving his hand in a dismissive manner "Ahaha, yes that's true... Well, nothing major happened, so it's all water under the bridge for me." Thinking back, the freckled teen supposed that Shego did nothing on him. As far as he recalled, it was Food Chain that hurt him, and they were the one ending up losing in the end.

The girl, meanwhile, looked over him for a moment, not noticing a small smile forming on her lips. She shook her head and returned to her mug, muttering "Weirdo." When the toaster clicked, Ron excused himself to get the toast out. Just in time as she was finished drinking, she heard footsteps from the stairs, and so without any other word, Shego quickly went to the window and hopped out of the house.

"Moooorninh'" Adrena yawned as she approached the dining table. Ron waved at her and greeted "Good morning, sis. Breakfast's ready." He placed the plate with toast on the table and realized that his companion has already left. The elder of the Stoppable siblings looked on the table's contents and furrowed her brows "Breakfast is... toast and hamburgers? What kinda combination is this?"

He looked over the chicken fillet burger and fish burger laying on top and let out a sigh "A gift from the fairy, I guess. Let's eat."

Thankfully for him, she didn't say anything else and went to her seat. The hustle and bustle of the festival has ended, and school continues as usual starting today. Ron wished they could have at least today off, though he knew it was just wishful thinking since today's a weekday. Adrena, on the other hand, placed her hand on her forehead and tried to control the urge to bang her head on the table due to her hangover "Sigh... I drank too much yesterday."

"You had a girls' night with your university friends right after the festival, right?" Ron asked. With a small pout, Adrena fired back with a question herself "It's fine, isn't it? Every now and then." He let out a sigh at that and advised "It's okay as long as you're sparing about it. It's not good to drink too much all the time, though."

The elder Stoppable looked at him for a moment, before springing up another thought "Oh, that's right, I'll be out of the house this Sunday. There's apparently going to be a mini class reunion for university." Ron stared at her, definitely sure she was ignoring his advice. He let out a deep sigh at that and noted "Okay."

Adrena brought her hands to comb her hair as she muttered "It's always a mixer when they say that, though. What a pain." His ears perked from the word 'mixer' and rose his brow. She saw his expression and instantly went near him, teasingly said "Worried?" Ron laughed at her and replied "Not at all."

Clicking her tongue, the elder sister muttered "Annoying... There's going to be, let's see... a model, a doctor, and a young company president. They're all guys that tried to ask me out before. This is really going to be a pain." She looked at the blonde boy, who was just staring at her with a deadpan, before asking sweetly "Worried?" He didn't say anything for a long while, before standing up and carrying the mug and plate he used while saying "I'm going to go on ahead and prepare for school."

"Don't try to act tough! Admit that you're worried!" She yelled at his retreating figure, but unfortunately for him, he didn't pay her any more attention.

* * *

_Riverside road..._

After preparing, Ron set foot out of the house and went on his usual route towards Middleton High, and as per tradition, he greeted everyone he knew of along the way. "Good morning!" He shouted to one of the store-owners from the old shopping district. The large man grinned at the freckled teen and hollered back "Good morning, squirt!"

Passing his favorite deli store, Ron saw one particular long-haired brunette standing in front of the door. "Good morning, Amelia!" He smiled at her. Said girl turned around slowly and smiled back, trying to hide the pained expression she's wearing earlier. Unfortunately for her, the boy noticed she was slightly leaning on one foot. Ron looked at her, this time with concern etched on his face, and asked "What's the matter? Did something happen?"

She shook her head at that and tried to cover up when she realized she almost slipped up. "I'm suffering from a bit of whiplash. Someone I'm not on good terms with slug... hit me." Ron's eyes went wide from that. He could never imagine someone as soft-spoken as the girl in front of him would be hit by anyone. Concern turned into fury as he pressed on "R-Really!? I can't forgive that. Who did something that violent to you? I would give them a piece of my mind if I were there."

Amelia laughed weakly as sweat slowly rolled down her forehead. After saying their pleasantries and helping her a bit with setting up the front, he went on his way. Turning left on the intersection towards the small park, he bumped into a particular short-haired brunette. The two went down to the concrete floor. When Bonnie noticed that it was him she bumped into, she immediately shrieked "Agh, it's you!"

Propping himself up again, Ron offered his hand to help her, to which she proudly declined. "Now that's just rude." His line made the brunette to narrow her eyes at him as she dusted dirt off of her clothes and muttered "This is why I didn't want to come this way." Although he was taken aback on how much she hated him, the blonde teen tried placating her temper "Don't worry. I haven't told anyone about what happened in the river yesterday."

Her vein popped at the memory "Duh, moron!"

"Was everyone okay after yesterday?" Ron decided to steer the conversation elsewhere to appease her anger. Suffice to say, it worked enough as her anger subsided slightly as she answered "They're fine. I took Emmie to her house, stayed the night there, and I'm heading home from there right now."

Ron sighed in relief as he heard the good news. He's glad that everyone involved was fine, even though they were the reasons for starting up the mess in the first place. His heart is still too kind to just turn a blind eye to those who were hurting. And that look didn't sit well with the brunette, who is now feeling that the blonde is now pitying her. She clicked her tongue in agitation and pointed at the boy "... Tch! Don't get cocky. Things didn't go as planned yesterday, but I'm not going to give up. I'll show you just who you've been dealing with someday!"

With that, she stomped off and started walking away. The way her imposing back stands out from the surrounding made her less of a teen and more of a proud woman, and Ron can't help but be in awe in how powerful she looked. Too bad for her, she didn't notice a bump on the road ahead, and so she went down for the second time with as much grace as a delinquent has.

Quickly rushing towards her, Ron asked "A-Are you okay!?" Bonnie's hands went to her bruised knee as she started cursing under her breath. "Ngh... S-Shit... Ow, ow... IT DOESN'T HURT!" She suddenly stood up, as if the fall didn't happened at all. Although she stopped shaking, Ron noticed that she still had a small scratch on her knee. Taking his handkerchief, Ron knelt down and said "But you've skinned yourself here. Just a second, please..."

But before he could wipe the blood away, he felt her hands pushing him away forcefully. Her face red in a mixture of anger and embarrassment, she lashed out at the boy "Get away from me! JUST YOU WAIT, STUPID!" And without any second to waste, she ran away from the bewildered blonde. When the Food Chain leader was out of his sight, he let out a sigh and stood up, returning to his walk towards school.

The sight that greeted him from the school gates wasn't anything out of the ordinary. The Possible Corps is still there, waiting for their leader as usual, while the rest of the student body quietly walked a few feet away, trying their best not to get their attention. Ron saw the small brown-haired second-in-command fidgeting around while muttering "Just doesn't feel right not getting to see Cousin Kim's face in the morning." One of the members nodded his head and said "There's nothing we can do about it, since she herself wasn't up for it."

He could hear whispers from the group of ending their morning rituals since their leader wasn't showing up from the gates like she usually do. Although he thought that the entire school would greatly appreciate the act, seeing their sad expressions made him feel a bit sympathetic to them. With that, he went to his classroom and settled down to his seat. "Good morning, Ron." He heard Josh's voice beside him. Ron was about to greet back when he saw Monique in front of him, smiling brightly.

"Good morning!" The class president greeted, and Ron swore her pearly white teeth shone even brighter than ever. The girl looked like she had done incredibly good today, and the near-perfect smile can attest to that. Josh, on the other hand, balked at that and muttered "So bright." Ron, meanwhile, asked "What happened, Mon?"

Monique smiled even wider at that "Oh, nothing, really. Life's just been too much fun lately." She then went near the blonde and stared at her, anticipating his next words "Now then, Ron. I'm sure there's someone you should be greeting before you waste your time with me." Ron looked at her with a questioning gaze until she softly pushed his back. His gaze was shifted until he found himself staring at the one and only Kim Possible. Their eyes connect as Ron felt his heart beating so hard.

The redhead blushed lightly as she tried to avert her eyes, but it would always gravitate back at him. Taking Slowly raising his hand, Ron waved at the girl and said "G-Good morning..." Kim, meanwhile, could feel her cheeks firing up as she tried to greet back "... M-Morning."

While the two were blushing and being awkward at each other, Josh watched them with slight fascination and commented "What on earth? Is Ron on good terms with Possible now?" Monique giggled at his question and answered him in a playful manner "Oh, yes. Fufufufu~ very good terms, indeed~" Josh just stared at her giddy face with an incredulous face, while the curly-haired girl pointed "Just look at them. So fresh, so innocent. Hahhh~ It must be so nice to be so young."

"I believe we're all the same age here, no?" Josh muttered softly.

Meanwhile, Kim and Ron were still blushing hard. It looked like both of them wanted to say anything, but the awkwardness of their current situation held any words that dared to leave their mouths. In Ron's case, he remembered what he said the day before yesterday that the 'love mote' scene was purely by accident. But, the kiss by the end of the festival yesterday felt very different from that. The mere thought of reminiscing the taste of her lips brought him down more with embarrassment.

The redhead rubbed the back of her head as she laughed "... Ahahaha... So Sunday, right?" Ron nodded his head. They both promised to go to the amusement park together on Sunday, using the couple's ticket that she won. The two went silent once again, but this time, the awkwardness started to slink away. The two eyed each other, this time, a small smile forming on their faces.

In fact, they were too engrossed with each other that they didn't realize that some of their classmates were taking note of them. "I wonder what those two are talking about?" One female classmate asked to her group of friends, to which one of the responded with "Looks like they're friends."

Felix eyed the boy with mirth in his eyes and commented "Well, Ron could become friends with just about anyone." Gil shook his head, still disbelieving about his friend's claim "But Kim Possible? Really?" Ned shifted his eyes from Ron and Kim and added his own two cents "He's not scared of Kim Possible. That's another talent altogether, I guess."

While the boys were discussing about the pros and cons of having one of their friends interact with Middleton's Bloody Fox, Josh rubbed his chin and let out a hum. He murmured after staying quiet for a long while "I'm rather worried, but if it's Ron, then even a delinquent couldn't be mad at him." Monique nodded at him, approving of his thoughts. The aspiring artist then let out a smile as a weird thought suddenly entered his brain "And for some reason, I also feel that they suit each other, somehow."

"RIIIIGHT~?" This time, Monique's eyes is overflowing with joy as she shouted, causing said boy, and even some of their classmates, to lean away from the sudden cheeriness of her voice. Just in time, the bell rang, and so they went back to their seats before their teacher arrived.

The teacher placed his materials on top of the desk and started "Now that the Pickleworks Festival is over, we'll be going back to regular classes starting today. There's only a month left before finals, so make sure to study, everyone. We'll now be discussing the start of the Renaissance period. Miguel de Cervantes once said that..."

As he start droning about the lecture, Ron is sitting in heavy thought. The exams are soon, and he can't afford to fail as his sister is within the faculty. He was sure that Adrena would raise hell on their home if she saw any grade less than B on his report card, and so he needed to prepare. But more than that, he's super excited for Sunday. Just like when they were preparing for the festival, Ron started planning on the things he wanted to do with the redhead delinquent and make sure that they would enjoy the entire day to its fullest.

* * *

_After classes..._

School day went by quickly. Ron wanted to talk to Kim more, but when he turned around, he noticed that the redhead had already left. Although he wanted to talk to her regarding their upcoming 'date', he shrugged it off, since he still has time. He was sure things would just get awkward between them again if he approached her.

Now that the redhead is out, he supposed that he'll just have to go home with Josh, since it's been a while since they last did that. Before the whole delinquent thing, Ron only had Josh to talk to on a regular basis. He was one of the first few friends that he created in his entire life, earning his spot as one of his precious people. He walked towards the blonde artist and said "Let's go home." to which he nodded and followed him out of the door.

While walking down the staircase, Josh started with a comment "It's been a while since we've gone home together, hasn't it?" The freckled teen laughed at that and replied "Yeah, because I had to help with the Pickleworks preparations."

Josh just stared at him for a moment before he gave him a knowing look "That's right. Speaking of, it seems like you've become friends with Kim Possible." Ron balked at that, causing said friend to laugh. He tried to avoid talking about how she had been looking forward to the festival, but since it was already done, he supposed that it's fine to say a little bit about them, and so he eventually answered "Y-Yeah, I am. We've been talking a lot."

"You always wind up attracting strange people, Ron." He affably stated, causing the other blonde boy to snort. "Yeah, weird people like you." Ron's comeback made them laugh at each other as they started throwing another slew of banter. Although in his mind, the resident hottie may be a bit eccentric, he knew that he's a good person. Josh softly punches the side of his shoulder and said "I may not care about what the other average people think of me, but you're the only person I wouldn't want to hate me."

Ron nodded at that, feeling a bit happy from his trust. What came next from his mouth stopped him to his tracks. "But no matter how tolerant you may be of eccentrics, I can't say I approve of you becoming friends with even Kim Possible. Delinquents are all good-for-nothings."

When Josh noticed that his friend wasn't beside him when he reached the hallway out, he turned around and saw him with his face full of conflict. The freckled teen stared at him for a moment before speaking slowly "Kim's a good person. You know, I don't like the way you always judge people you don't know that well based on image alone."

Clearly, that didn't sit well with the aspiring artist, as his concern for his friend started to cloud his judgement. But before they could escalate, a feminine voice rung from behind them "Ohh, oh! Stoppable, right? Thanks for yesterday!" Ron felt the tap on his shoulder and saw the grinning face of Joss, The Possible Corp's adjutant. Ron smiled and waved back at her. The short brunette smiled at him as she placed her arm around him "Heard from Cousin Kim. You're a new underling of hers, right?"

Josh's eyes went wide from the revelation while Ron shook his head and corrected "I'm her friend." He left out the bit where he was her boyfriend up until the Pickleworks since he felt like he would die if she were to learn it. Joss, on the other hand, didn't paid his correction any mind as she continued "But man, that surprised me. Never woulda guessed that someone would seriously go up against Food Chain and Massacre all by themselves." She pulled him closer as she pumped her fist "You're really something, Ron Stoppable! You're exactly kinda guy we need in the Possible Corps!"

After a rain of heavy pats on his back, the small girl let him go. For all of her short stature, she could let out a mean wallop as Ron let out a strained smile. Joss pointed at the building south of the grounds and said "You can come on over to our secret hideout. I'll let the others know you're cool, so come to the old audio-visual room whenever you feel like it. All right?"

He didn't really quite get what she's been talking about, but he mused that he was supposed to appear to the place she was pointing at, and judging by the smile on her face, he guessed that it won't be like how it went with him and Food Chain, and so he would agree. But before he could let out a single word, Josh suddenly spoke with complete seriousness "You there. I don't know who you are, but you're a delinquent, aren't you? Don't seduce Ron onto the path of villainy."

Ron quickly turned around and saw his friend glaring at the brunette, who is now scowling at him "Ahh? The hell're you?" In an instant, the air surrounding them start to tense as the honor student spoke to a delinquent with a haughty tone "You seem to belong to Possible's group. I'm not speaking against all of you, but you should at least rethink the way you speak to someone a level above you."

"The fuck're you lecturing me for? Don't make me kill you." Joss threatened the boy, to which Josh didn't even flinch. The freckled teen started sweating as he tried to placate them from escalating further, but all of his efforts were in vain. Joss unconsciously pushed Ron aside as she went near the hottie and snarled "You wanna go!? I'll fuck you up anytime!"

She tried to grab on his collar, but Josh knew better. Ron winced as his friend perfectly deflected her hands and grabs a hold of it, before throwing her down into the cold ground. For all his jokes about his friend's 'delusion' of being the select few, the achievements and feats he has done under his belt was no laughing matter. Aside from being a quiz bee champion, a rapidly-growing renown in the arts, and his Adonis-like features, he's also an expert in Taekwondo. And so, he winced as he heard a dull thump as students around started walking away, fearing for the impending chaos.

Joss just doesn't stand a chance.

She rubbed her side as her voice started to grow deeper in anger "Ow... You piece of shit!" Josh looked at her with indifference and taunted "Hmph. Kim Possible herself has things together, but you seem to be just an average delinquent, the worst kind. Talking to you is a waste of time." The way he eyed the girl like she's beneath the dirt he's stepping on made her blood boil. Ron went near his friend and said in a hushed voice "There's no need to taunt her, Josh!"

He looked at him and replied "It isn't a taunt. It's the truth." Josh turned back to the downed girl and stared until he noticed something's wrong with the girl's... apparel, or the lack thereof. With a weary sigh, he advised "Also, a word of advice from an upperclassman. Not wearing underwear is in bad taste." Ron and Joss' eyes went wide as the girl shifted her sights down below, to which she saw her skirt flipped up, exposing her lower body in front of the him. "The fact that you're wearing a skirt out in the public, it's downright idiotic to not wear one."

"Ahaha, what are you saying, Josh? There's no way." By this time, Ron swore the tense atmosphere grew thicker, but the reasons behind that were completely different. Joss, on the other hand, quickly stood up as she placed her hands down to the hem of the skirt, while scowling "SHUT THE HELL UP! T-T-This is... This is proof of my loyalty to Cousin Kim!" She remembered her promise to her beloved cousin, and she would damn everything if she didn't follow that.

Josh waved his hand in a dismissive manner and started "I don't mean to make any remarks on your personal preferences, but underwear is important for the sake of preventing the spread of bacteria..." His lecture, however, was interrupted as the short brunette cried "You assholes don't deserve to understand!"

And in a flash, Joss scampered away, leaving the bewildered Ron alone with his friend. Josh looked at her retreating figure and exhaled "Hmph. Exactly what you'd expect from a delinquent." Ron looked at him and commented "You're just so casual about being superhuman, Josh." to which the honor student replied with "I'll say it again, Ron. You should rethink keeping delinquents as company." The freckled blonde didn't say anything at that.

He knows he's right. Ron thought that he's still a bit hesitant about the whole 'delinquent' thing as a whole. The only thing that kept him from agreeing with him is the fact that there are some of them, like Kim and Shego, that he found easy to interact with. Nonetheless, he was happy that he's looking out for him, but as for this moment, he's still in the middle of the crossroad, trying to gauge on how he should approach it. And so, they went through the iron gates and out of the school grounds.

Along the way, Ron remembered of his upcoming date with the redhead, and so he blurted "By the way, I'm going to the amusement park on Sunday." Meanwhile, Josh let out a strained laugh and politely declined "I'm afraid I must decline such thrill-seeking."

Ron laughed at him and said "Not with you, Josh. I know you've never liked those hardcore rides, after all." The budding artist didn't like how wimpy he made it sound, and so he made an excuse "Saying that I dislike them would be a misleading statement. I simply shed tears when I ride them." Ron just chuckled at his defensiveness. The path of being the 'chosen one' as Josh would always call himself looks tough. The two went silent in a comfortable silence for a moment before an idea popped from his head "... A date?"

All he got from the boy is silence coupled with a faint blush. Nodding his head, Josh started to understand his situation "I see. You've become an adult. I won't pry as to whom you're going with if you're not ready. So? You're going to the amusement park, right?" Ron nodded his head and started to spill "I figured I might as well make plans for the rest of the day." Unlike their previous meetings, this one is just focused purely on having fun and spending time together. To put it bluntly, this is a proper 'date', and Ron didn't want to go without planning like last time.

"We've already decided that we're going to the amusement park, but I was kiiiinda wondering what we should do for lunch. Do you know any good restaurants? We're going to be close to the new commercial area." He asked in the end. Josh puts his fingers on top of his chin and pondered "So, you'd like to go somewhere classy... I hear there's a reasonable French restaurant that's opened up across from the Rockies Mark Tower. Maybe that'll be enough."

Ron knew of the place he mentioned, but he shook his head negatively at that "That's too classy." The honor student hummed once more and went into deep thought for a while before giving another idea "How about over by the brick storehouse? A drink together, at a bar overlooking the mountains." The freckled teen stared at him and let out a deadpan "We're both students, Josh. Also, I said it's lunch."

Furrowing his brows, Josh muttered "Hmm... How picky.", making said teen to let out a sigh. The two remained silent for a minute until Josh piped in another idea "How about Chinatown?" Ron nodded his head and thought about the area. It is close to the amusement park, but he hasn't been there after the renovation. "There's a store that serves some affordable noodles and dumpling filled with real meat at a cheap price. It's quite good. Give it a try." Josh commented.

At that, the freckled teen murmured "Chinatown... Hmm... I dunno about going there, to be honest. I'm afraid of getting lost."

Josh nodded his head and explained "Right, it's a bit of a mess over there even after the renovation. A lot of the shops look the same from the outside, too. Not to worry. It's easy once you memorize it. First, there's that main gate with the huge banner, right?" Ron nodded as he tried to follow his directions "Go through the gate, and there's a chestnut roaster to the left. Three buildings down, there's a salesperson that pronounces 'all you can eat' to 'arr you can eat'. Diagonally across from that, there's a chestnut roaster. Turn the corner to the right, and there's a big Canadian that pronounces 'all you can eat' with 'ohl you can eat'. Further in, there's a chestnut roaster, and the place I'm talking about is across from that. You'll know you're there when you see a place called 'steamed chestnut buns' and a Feng Sui shop with vaguely creepy dolls in the window."

The long-winded direction caused Ron's mind to spin. "W-Where were we talking about again? Chestnuttown?" Josh nodded sagely at that and answered "They're roasting chestnuts with a vengeance this time of the year. You could also go from behind. You start with one souvenir shop that's famous for their mooncakes. From there, you head towards the chestnut roaster, and..."

Ron raised up his hand in surrender and lamented "We'll just eat lunch in the amusement park. They have crepes and stuff there." Josh smiled at him and nodded "That's fine as well. Any other preparations?" The boy looked down and saw his state of dress. As far as he was concerned, he never see anything wrong with how he looked, but since Sunday will be a special one, he needed to upgrade his apparel. With an embarrassed sigh, he said softly "Mm, man, this is a bit embarrassing, but... I want to get new clothes and I want you to come with me."

To say that Josh is surprised is a complete understatement. With his brows shot upward, he balked "Ohh!? So, you've finally opened your eyes to fashion!" Ron didn't say anything to that. He remembered how underdressed he was compared to Kim the day before the festival, and he mused that he must return the favor. Josh, on the other hand, smiled at the boy and commented:

"To think you'd get this serious. I may not know who the girl in question may be, but I know for sure that she's a fortunate one."

* * *

_Possible's residence..._

"Sunday, you say?" Monique muttered as she started sprawling some reading materials she brought ranging from make-up magazines to catalogs of the most recent of Club Banana fashion. On the other side of the spectrum, Kim looked on the daunting amount of references the class president has brought and said "W-We're going to hang out again."

The daughter of a world-renown fashionista tapped her feet as she mulled over her thoughts "Not much time again... You generally want at least a week to get your femininity up." The redhead closed her eyes in embarrassment and let out an apology "Sorry... It's just that Sunday's my only chance..." She stared at her classmate for a while. And when Monique noticed her and asked what's the matter, Kim shook her head and admitted "... Nothing. And you don't have to do what you did last time. The skirt was more trouble that what is worth."

Downtrodden, she whined "Aww! What a waste! There goes my Kim Possible Modification Plan." Kim caught wind of what she said and muttered "Hey, I think I heard something pretty ominous just now." When she just smiled at her with an innocent look, the delinquent can't help but let out a sigh "Thanks for helping me out last time, but I'm done with fashion."

Kim expected her to be sad, but surprisingly, Monique blew up with a shout "Excuse me!? What are you saying!? You're about to be reborn as Middleton's most beautiful girl by my hands!" The redhead leaned away from her sudden outburst and muttered "What the hell?" to which the curly girl paid her no mind. Bringing one magazine in front of her, Monique smiled "I've brought quite a lot today as well. Makeup tools, supplements for your skin, instructional books for exercises you can do to improve your metabolism..."

Rummaging through her tote bag, she produced a small bottle on her hand and offered it to her "Oh, I'd like for you to have this. Please drink it daily." With her brow raised lightly, Kim stared at the object on her palm and asked "What's this?" to which the black-skinned girl answered "It's balsamic vinegar. It's good for your skin. Drink until this line everyday, in the mornings and evenings. If possible, you should do stretches afterwards."

"I stretch every day." Looking proud, Kim commented. Monique nodded at that and said "Drink these before those, then... Oh, that's right. Do you know how best to do stretches? It'll be much more effective if you do yoga in addition to typical stretches." The redhead, meanwhile, heard the word 'yoga' and started thinking about the stuff she remembered to see in movies. She hesitated a bit and said "Uh... I don't wanna breathe fire or anything, so..."

Monique stared at her incredulously and shook her head "There's no need to go that far... Actually, you're already top-notch in terms of figure, anyway, so maybe normal stretches would be fine. Don't forget this, now." She brought out a couple more of bottles similar to what she handed to her earlier. "Remember, every morning and evening, okay?"

Her emerald eyes looked around and saw the vast amount of information she needed to remember, just to raise her 'femininity', as she likes to call it, and to be quite honest, she's a bit overwhelmed. "O-Okay... but..." Kim started, earning the class president's attention "Mm... I was just thinking it'd be weird to try too hard."

The girl stared at her hard for a moment, causing the redhead to be conscious about her words. "... So you're saying that trying to raise your femininity is lame." Kim tried to correct her thinking, but the curly girl was relentless "Honestly, I see your type every now and then." She slammed her hand on the table, making Kim's eyes to widen "Listen here, Kim Possible. It's true. There are many people, both male and female, that say they like people better without makeup, or that dressing up too much is a bad thing."

"But that's nothing but talk! Those people only care about looks in the end! You mustn't be fooled by their ways!" Monique passionately shouted.

Kim plugged her ears as she checked if it was still working "S-Something happened to you?" to which the class president started cooling down and replied "Jokes aside, don't you think it would be rude to the person you like if you didn't put in at least a little effort into being cute for a date?"

Although she averted her eyes, the blush on her cheeks is still visible. The redhead looked to the window and thought about a goofy blonde boy and muttered "Gh... W-Well, yeah." Monique squealed mentally when she realized that the infamous delinquent didn't even denied her claim of liking a certain blonde boy, and so she enthusiastically cheered her up "So, let's try our best, then!" Still blushing, Kim struggled for words "T-Thanks, then..."

She took out her wallet and brought out some money "Oh, I need to pay you back." But instead of accepting it, Monique gently pushed her hand away and said "No need. That was made at my grandmother's vineyards. It's the least that I can do."

Reluctantly, Kim retreated her hand and put her wallet back in her pocket. She looked at the curly girl who is currently engrossed on the magazine, and let out a rueful smile. Monique laid her eyes on her once again, to which she admitted "I was just thinking... You're a real grown-up." Monique rose her brow at that, to which the redhead continued "Everyone always says you're like a mother to them. I get what they mean. So then... well, you go on dates a lot, right?"

"Excuse me!?" This time, she managed to shriek in shock, clearly not liking where the conversation is going. Kim wasn't deterred, however, as she continued "Because, you know, this is what guys like, right? This... femininity stuff? You've really got it..." She could see the sincere adoration on her eyes that it made Monique to wallow in regret.  _"I couldn't possibly tell her that this is all just a hobby for me..."_ The class president thought. And so, wearing a strained smile, she nodded "W-Well yes, I'd say so."

Suffice to say, Kim bought it. She bought it too well for her taste as she could feel her body shaking from the lie which she made the Bloody Fox believe easily. With newfound determination, the redhead pumped her fist in anticipation and declared "Okay, I'll do my best... You've already done so much for me, so I'll stop trying to show off and learn this stuff." Her brightness easily wiped her regrets as Monique smiled with her and nodded her head.

As she was starting to read the paraphernalia on the table, the matriarch of the Possible family went inside and greeted the two. Monique politely returned the greeting while Kim didn't even bother since she's too engrossed with her reading. "There's also... Oh, this looks good. Exercises to help remove waste products from the body. Man, I haven't heard the word 'detox' in a while." Kim murmured while reading on "Let's see... 'popular among older women'... Why don't you try it, too, Mom?"

Anne smiled at them for a moment before they felt an intense chill crawling on their spines. The female medical practitioner leveled them with a venomous smile as she asked slowly "Popular among what kind of women, did you say?"

Kim gritted her teeth as she fought the fear that's trying to drown her heart. "Y-Youthful. It's popular among youthful women, it says." And in an instant, The atmosphere lightened as the elder redhead sat beside her and read on. Looking beside her, Kim saw Monique frozen in shock. It took her a while before she snapped back to reality. "That seems interesting..." Anne murmured as she read on the article. Meanwhile, Monique added "You should start doing them, too, Kim. Waste products exist in your body regardless of age."

"Really?" She asked curiously, to which the black-skinned girl nodded "Human beings store up waste products in their body starting from the moment they're born." The redhead was somewhat repulsed from the idea that there's waste inside of her, and so she nodded "Kinda gross. I think I'll do it then."

Meanwhile, the neuro-scientist watched with a bemused expression as the two teens delve deeper into the world of beauty and wellness. This has been the first time she had heard her talk something other than beating people up, and suffice to say, she enjoyed it a lot more. "Fufufu~ She's become such a girl now." Kim's ears perked at that and asked "You say something?" to which she responded with a laugh "Nothing... Anyway, are there any exercises to revitalize the skin?"

And so, the three girls spent the afternoon talking about beautification tips.


	20. Possible's Payback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, happy Valentine's Day everyone! It's that time of the year where everything around you is in bright annoying pink and social media is flooded with long-winded post about their beau and their dates. To those spending some time with their significant other, then I hope your relationship last long and fruitful. And to those who don't... well, come on here! This is a spicy Valentine's gift to you single guys and gals. Why not spend the day with some fan fiction!

Although it was already the start of summer, the wind blowing felt a bit cold. Ron slightly shivered as he faintly heard the curtains flapping. Still asleep, he wrapped his arms to the nearest thing beside him that for some reason felt warm. He hugged it tightly and let out a moan, not noticing said thing reacted the same.

"Mmh... Mm?" Adrena slowly lifted her eyes and saw her brother's arms around her. "Whah... Oh, it's Ron. It's rare for me to wake up first." She murmured while staring at his sleeping face. Though most of the time she was being a bit too much for him to rein in, the elder sister did, in fact, care tremendously for her brother. After all, he's the only one in the family that she has constant contact with, not to mention the past that they shared dating back before she was even adopted. He's one of the select few where she would show her true self to.

And just as she watch him sleep, Ron unconsciously roamed his hand toward her left breast and gave it a soft squeeze. Moaning in appreciation, Adrena smiled and silently hoped this would be the start of their 'sibling' relationship she had always envisioned. Meanwhile, a sleep-induced blonde boy let out a soft smile as he felt the softness of the very thing he's touching. Thinking it was some kind of soft bread, he brought his lips forward and made a bite.

Suffice to say, Adrena let out a shrill at that. In his dream, Ron mused that it felt more meaty than a bread, but it was still squishy and felt oddly nice, and so he didn't use his teeth and tried to feel it through the nerves on his mouth. The unconscious ministrations caused the elder sister to flush from embarrassment, and slight satisfaction as she shudder and moaned "H-Hey... You can't... Hyahn!"

When Ron registered the movement of said thing on his mouth, he started waking up, blearily opening his eyes. The light from the window temporarily blinded him for a while. And when his sight has returned to normal and saw himself nibbling on her sister's chest, whose face is now flushed with red, he suddenly tumbled out of the bed in shock. "S-Sis!" He looked on the slightly wet part of her shirt and blushed, quickly apologizing "S-Sorry. I was half-asleep!"

The elder sister shook her head as she fixed her shirt "N-No, it's okay." Now he has done it. Ron shook his head in despair as he broke the sacred trust between brother and sister. Even though he was dreaming, it was his mouth that was on her. Ron can't help but feel as the worst brother in the entire world. On the other hand, Adrena looked under her shirt and saw a faint mark of his bite taking place. "Oh dear... There's a kiss mark..."

Her words felt like swords stabbing his heart, and so Ron wailed "Agh! I'm sorry!" to which the elder blonde waved her hands in dismissal "It's okay. It won't be visible when I wear my suit... It'll be our little secret. Okay?" Her leer in the end made the freckled boy blush further from embarrassment to the point that he can't look her in the eye. In fact, he can't act as a straight man anymore.

Ron and Adrena entered an awkward silence after that. The two didn't know how to continue on with the conversation, especially when said blonde teen felt shy. He wrecked his mind for a probable reason for this. He was silent for a few more minutes until a question popped from his mind. "... Hey, wait a second. Why are you even here again!?" The elder of the siblings let out a laugh and explained "You got me. It started raining a bit in the middle of the night and it got cold, so I wanted a nice, warm body pillow."

"You come in here whether it's hot or cold. Stop using me as your body pillow already." He muttered in a deadpan. The older woman laughed with a lilt in her voice and teased "Now, now. I think you know how nice it is to be able to sleep with something warm now, don't you?"

If this were any other day, Ron would've already answered back at her. But as it is right now, he can't help but accept his utter defeat. His one small error in judgement, no matter how conscious he was, resulted into a loss on anything he could retort. And so, the boy was left to stew on his sin. Meanwhile, Adrena basks in her rare moment of victory. She stood up from the bed and almost skipped in her steps towards the door "Hmm, I'll be going to the bathroom~"

Ron nodded listlessly as he tried to recover his already souring day by doing chores. After changing his clothes, he went down and started preparing for breakfast. Before he opened the stove on, he switched the TV on with a remote control. The electronic device turned bright, showing a woman dressed in red, delivering her horoscope for the day. "For you Virgos out there! Your romantic luck's going to skyrocket! You may be able to start an adult relationship with that special someone."

Briefly remembering a certain redhead, Ron tried to imagine himself falling deeper in love with her. So into his thoughts, he didn't realize that his sister is already beside him until she tapped his shoulder "So they say, Mr. Virgo."

He rose his brow in question and asked "Is that so?" to which Adrena flashed him a smile and nodded "We've already started our adult relationship... Is that because I'm your special someone?" Ron let out a snort at that and retorted "Yeah right. No, we haven't. And you're not special to me." The moment he uttered the last word, he instantly regretted it since he saw how genuinely hurt she was. Although she's just as playful as she was, he can't deny that he went too far, and so he quickly followed up with "S-Sorry... I shouldn't have said that. You'll always be special to me, sis."

Adrena lit up considerably at that and patted his head "Good boy." He let her be for a while, fighting of the feeling that letting his sister indulge with her elder sister petting powers felt good for his head.

* * *

_Inside the classroom, Middleton High..._

Just like usual, Ron reached the classroom minutes before the school bells ring. He looked around the slightly full classroom and found Kim, sitting on her seat with her face as stoic as usual. When she did realize that Ron arrived and is now staring at her, the cold facade quickly crumbled. Her cheek reddening with embarrassment, Kim averted her gaze and didn't say anything.

And for the entire duration of school, it went just like earlier. Ron didn't have a hint of a chance of getting close. A whole day passes without being able to interact with the infamous Bloody Fox, A.K.A. his special someone, just like yesterday. When the bell rang, signalling the end of school, he mused that he will be going with Josh once again. But before he could reach to his friend, he felt someone staring at him. He turned around and saw Kim looking at him. Although she tried to hide that fact by turning around and look at someone else, Ron had already caught her.

He really wanted to go near her, but if she was already this skittish like this, closing the distance would do more harm than good, and so he let it be. Meanwhile, some of the students took notice of the redhead's unusual behavior. "You know, you know, don't you think Kim Possible's acting a bit weird today?" One of the girls commented.

"Weird... Or more like... She's shining." Another one piped up. They took another look and the view they got was a complete opposite of what they usually think of the redhead. The way the sunlight hits behind her as her cheeks were dusted with a pink hue made her look like some sort of a maiden rather than a monster, not to mention her glowing, almost flawless skin. There were several nods of agreement from that "That's it, that's it, that's it!" She clapped her hands as she agreed with the statement.

Monique heard their talk and decided to join in "Fufufu~ That's my work for you. It's incredible." Their heads turned towards the smiling class president. "What do you mean, president?" One boy asked to which the curly girl replied with "No, nothing... Fufufufu~ I wasn't sure whether I should play with her hair, but now I'm glad I did."

On the other side of the spectrum, Ron can't help but stare at the beauty in front of him.  _"I feel like Kim's getting prettier by the day... Man, I'm going to go on a date with someone like her on Sunday?"_ He let out a sigh as he imagined being beside her on a date.  _"Hmm... Now that I think about it, I actually kissed her already. That and..."_ His mind drifted to a particular night on a love motel. He shook his head quickly, trying to get her pleasured face out of his mind, fearing that he would feel weird right in the middle of the classroom if he were to continue.

He decided to go and talk to Josh and go home, but then he remembered something from yesterday. Josh got in a bit of an argument with that delinquent girl yesterday. And as far as he can recall, she's a close subordinate of Kim so the blonde boy like to avoid getting on her bad side. He supposed that he could talk to her.

And with that, he exited the room. Middleton High was built in between the residential area and the old shopping district, so the school layout was long and thin. Because of this, the further you go from the school gate, the more unused space you find. Various club facilities and the like just end up being pushed further and further in, and the cultural clubs are all grouped together in the library annex. Since the school was founded just months before the economic bubble of the 1930's, there were many sealed-off classrooms that never get to see the light of day.

These places are perfect grounds in housing bad people.

Ron walked towards the end of the hallway, exited and crossed over asphalt driveway, and into the abandoned hall. Right at the center, he knocked first before opening the door. "Excuse meee." And in an instant, all eyes inside narrowed towards him. Their appearances definitely don't look approachable to him, as some would stare at him hardly with a gaze befitting of their title as delinquents. The walls of the room is dilapidated, with a bunch of broken wood compiled in a corner.

Though they were looking all menacing, the fact that some had their school ID's dangling from their pockets made him realize that all of them are Middleton High students. There's no doubt in his mind. He entered the Possible Corps' hideout.

"I've discarded. Please take your turn." One of the members called out while taking a look on the cards on his hand. The other member beside him clicked his tongue in annoyance and threatened "Tch. You better not be cheating, y'hear!?" The third one giggled to himself as he eyed the cards on the table and muttered loudly "Oho, there it is. I'll change out these two and... raise!" And lastly, the only female delinquent on the betting table chewed the gum in her mouth and sneered "Chomp, chomp... You idiots suck at bluffing. I'll call."

The one in the middle holding a stack of cards shook his head "And you're all trash gamblers. Let's go." He flipped the final card to the table, causing three of the players to groan in defeat while the winner just grinned in delight. Ron quickly realized that they were playing poker, and based on the chips on the table, the pot is split about halfway among the four players. Looking from the table back to the classroom, he felt like the area definitely looked like a watering hole for delinquents.

And before he could slowly back down and turn around, a hand stopped him from his tracks. "Oh, Stoppable. You came." Joss smiled and greeted him. Ron waved back at her in similar fashion. After the pleasantries were gone, Joss looked around for a moment before asking "That looker's not with you today, right?"

Ron knew she was talking about the budding artist, and so he answered "No, he isn't." With that, Joss brightened up and started dragging him around "Then come, come. I'll introduce you." The small brunette walked towards the unused teacher's desk and clapped her hands, garnering everyone's attention "Hey, everyone, over here." Pointing at the slightly bewildered blonde boy, Joss introduced him with a grin "This guy's Ron Stoppable. One of Cousin Kim's new underlings. Show him lots of love, you guys. He might not look like much, but he's a favorite of Kim's. To the point that she hasn't even told me what kinda relationship they got."

He wanted to correct her that he isn't a new member, but the mention of her cousin's name brought out interest from the rest of the gang. "A favorite of Boss Kim? You ain't pullin' me leg here, are ya?" One guy in particular asked with curious eyes as he looked at him up and down. Another one nodded at him and added his two cents "How very interesting. The Bloody Fox doesn't show much interest in us, yet she does for him?"

The entire group started examining him with their eyes like he was some sort of mythical creature, full of wonder. Meanwhile, Joss just grinned at them and said "He's one of us from now on, so you should get to know him." The small girl then pushed her right towards the middle. Their gazes seemed to still be on him, causing the blonde boy to sweat from the attention. One girl circled around him and murmured "Hoh, Boss likes ya', eh?"

Waving nervously, the freckled teen tried to diffuse the tension with a greeting, but it was all for naught when the female ignores him and said "... I see, I see. Let's get along, now." Another boy went near his face, forcing Ron to smell the stench of smoke from his body, and muttered "Dunno what's going on with you and Boss Kim or whatever, but you get how important manners are regardless, dontcha?"

"Y-Yes, I do." For a moment, Ron felt the chill on his spine as the male delinquent smiled at him for a moment. In an instant, however, he glared at him and bellowed "Then how about ya fuckin' greet me already, callin' an uperclassman over like that, ya fuckin' retard!?" The blonde teen cringe from the outburst while thinking  _"B-But you're the one who approached me!"_

The girl behind the poker table was next to spoke up in between chewing her bubblegum "You don't wanna see me pissed. Dunno what I'll do to ya, so you best be careful." Ron looked at her and nodded, wanting to point out how she chewing gum that hard is bad for her teeth, but decided against it. Another boy motioned him to come over, to which the freckled teen followed swiftly. When he got close enough, he suddenly moved his hands and pulls something akin to a knife from his pocket. He slid it back just as fast before grinning at him "Get it?"

Even though he didn't quite get what he wanted to say, Ron didn't say anything else, fearing that doing so may anger him. Looking satisfied with his work, the boy moved on, letting him go. Ron fought the urge to palm her forehead on how 'lively' his welcome was. He was a fool to expect them to open their arms for him.

Fortunately for him, the next delinquent who greeted him wasn't as hostile as the earlier ones. "Nice to meet you." A man with a pompadour haircut offered his hand, to which the freckled teen accepted in kind. "A new member is always welcome. You're pretty brave, you know? You don't look like a soldier or a guerrilla troop, though. I hope we can get along." A small amount of nods shook from them as they, too, offered their hands. Ron was thankful that there were some who treated him with decency, at least.

"How about a game to welcome our new friend?" One boy stood up and ushered Ron to the poker table. The three other players saw the glint from the delinquent's eyes and mentally joined in with his plan on 'welcoming' the clueless blonde boy. "Oh, I like it. You played poker?" The second boy asked, to which Ron replied "I know the rules, at least."

Joss watched with slight worry as she fully know what they were planning "H-Hey, you guys..." The lone female from the table waved her hand in dismissal and tried to appease to her, saying "It's fine, it's fiiiine. A little welcome party for our newest member." Although Ron noted that her voice was too sickly sweet for some reason, he didn't want to spoil the mood, and so he just nodded and went to an empty seat. The four earlier players grinned at him and murmured "Let's have a good time."

"Since you've sat down here at the table, you'll have to be followin' our rules, 'course." The dealer instructed as he bring out the paper chips out "First's the rate. 1,000 points per dollar. This should be doable for a student, eh?" Although Ron knew that gambling with money is strictly illegal in most schools in America, he supposed that Middleton may have some 'privilege', since it was notorious for hooligans breaking the law, so he didn't say anything. The boy then continued on "Also, there's no bowing out once you're out of points with our rules. No matter how much you lose, you will have to play for a certain amount of games."

The boy beside him snickered at that and added "Lose even a bit too much, and you'll lose 100 bucks easy. Best be careful." His howling made said boy to tremble in fear. He looked around, using something or someone as a distraction to get out, but the players saw him trying to escape. "Whoa now! You ain't goin' nowhere. You've sat down at the table, that means you've agreed to play."

Laughter floating around him, the dealer shook his head and said with a stern voice "Just give it up. I'll deal the cards now. The game itself's poker, pure and simple. All you gotta do is not lose." He shuffled the deck on his hands for a moment before giving each player their hand. The freckled teen had no choice but to play with them. Looking around, he mused that he had to play defensively, and wished he could lose as less money as he could.

Meanwhile, Joss watched them with narrowed eyes and muttered "Agh, dammit. They always try to hustle the newbies. Assholes. Cousin Kim likes the guy... Hope she won't get mad." At the mention of said blood relative of hers, the small brunette's eyes went wide and exclaimed "Oh, right. I need to get Kim!" She went out of the room quickly, without turning back at the scared blonde and the game that awaits him and his wallet. The blonde let out a pitiful moan as he started taking a peek on his cards.

* * *

_Middleton High rooftop..._

"... I didn't get to talk to Ron at all today." Meanwhile, a certain redhead whispered to no one while leaning on the railing of the roof top. The sky was partly cloudy, so the temperature's not too hot. Her mind is currently preoccupied with a particular towheaded blonde boy, who ever since they met, has turned her entire world upside down. The Kim Possible of today is vastly different from the Kim of a month before, and it almost scares her for how much she has changed.

She shifted her sights towards her skin, which was now starting to glow due to the supplements and creams Monique has given her. "I wonder if those beauty care packs or whatever they're called are working. I need Ron to tell me..." The redhead let out a sigh at the end, trying to reel herself from spiraling down to her anxiety.

Her thoughts were completely halted when the door swung open, revealing the face of her very own cousin, Joss Possible. And when their eyes met, the smaller girl greeted with enthusiasm at first. "Oh, there you are, cousin! Hey... Whoa. K-Kim, you're beautiful!" An inquisitive look flashed on the taller girl's face before explaining "I'm using these pack things today, so my skin's looking pretty good."

Joss gave her a hard look, staring at every pore exposed. The way her skin was pinkish white made her seem like a posh actress in the limelight. "Oh, shit... You're a goddess of beauty." She murmured with her jaw still slacking. Kim blushed lightly from the compliment and let out a pout "T-There's no point in having you say that... So, what do you want?"

"Ah, that's right. Remember what I said before? About how we're gonna have a meeting about beating Food Chain, so we'd like if you could show up in the usual room." Joss informed. Kim rubbed her chin in deep thought before answering "Yeah... Right, I remember now. I don't like that room. It reeks and everything's broken." Joss pleaded at her with "That's why you banned smoking and let us repair the broken tables and chairs. Please."

Kim closed her eyes and counted off more of the problems "It also seems all damp and dirty. There's probably bugs." The small brunette cupped her chin and mentioned "That's why we cleaned it once a week, so the garbage was significantly reduced. You won't find a cleaner delinquent hangout anywhere else. In fact, I think we're the only ones doing that."

Maybe she needed more things to point out, but Kim decided it was enough. Joss clearly didn't get the underlying message of 'I don't want to go' from it, and she knew how persistent she was regarding gang issues, so the mighty Bloody Fox waved her white flag against her. "Yeah, yeah. Fine, I'll come." She muttered, causing said girl to beam a smile. "Please do... And so, you know that Ron Stoppable guy that you used to clean up Food Chain?"

Quickly schooling her face in her usual stoic state when she heard her mention his name, the redhead nodded while thinking  _"I didn't use him or whatever, but let's just say I did. Keeping up a reputation as a delinquent leader sure is a pain."_ Joss smiled while pointing at their room from the other side of the rooftop, while replying "I asked him to come today."

"Haeh!? R-Ron's there?" This time, Kim can't control her shock from escaping as she registered the news. Joss, on the other hand, didn't notice her change in tone and continued "And you see, right now some idiots are starting to hustle him thru gambling." And in an instant, the subordinate shivered when she felt a cold chill crawling up to her spine. She saw Kim glaring at her while growling "What the actual fuck!?" Joss jumped out in sheer fright "H-Hihh! I-I didn't do it!"

Pulling her eyes off of her, Kim ran with heavy steps towards the door and muttered "If they do anything to him... I'll beat the shit out of all of them!" to which Joss tried to scramble and keep up with the angry redhead. Joss thought while bounding down the stairways  _"Cousin Kim's this worried about him? What the hell is that guy?"_

It didn't take long for them to reach their hideout, and so as soon as her hands reach the handle, Kim pushed it hard, causing it to hit the wall with a loud bang. "Ron!" She shouted when she saw his back in front of her. Ron turned around and greeted back "Kim!" Her sight shifted on his hand and the table and saw some cards. She narrowed her eyes and growled at the other players "Poker?... You fuckers better not be trying to hustle him!"

Like her expectations, the Possible Corps members cried. When they did speak, however, she slowly learned that it was not her that caused their tears "W-We're sorry." One of the lamented. Ron shook his hand and tried to cover for them "Now, now. It's just a little game." He called the bet and placed the paper chips towards the middle. When the last of the card was drawn by the dealer, Ron flashed his hand out in the open and grinned "Oh, that's a Q Four of a kind and an A kicker for me. That's fourteen hands in a row for me. 77,000 points!"

One of the players threw her hands up in defeat and screamed "I don't wanna play anymoooore~~~~" As Joss was next to enter the room, she founds Kim, looking at the scene unfolding right in front of her, with incredulous eyes. She turned to a delinquent beside her, which let her in with the news "Stoppable's currently in the lead, with over 360,000 points."She gave the moaning players on the table for a moment before letting out a laugh "Welp, no reason to worry. They're as garbage as ever."

Kim turned and asked Joss "Hey, is Ron alright?" to which Joss smiled at her and answered "There's no way he won't win this. They'll never turn it around, even if they get some substitute with a crazy point nose playing for them." She watch the dealer finishing his shuffle on the deck before giving another set of cards to them, before letting out a sigh "So he's not being hustled... Thank God."

"M-My stomach is starting to hurt. Would it be okay for me to leave?" The one who was the origin of letting the gambling monster like the freckled teen in their game moaned as he tried to get away, but unfortunately for him, the dealer grabbed him by the arm and let out a click of his tongue "You're not allowed to step out once you've sat down at the table. That's the rules, remember? We're going to have you see this all the way through." Just in time, after drawing the last face card, Ron brought out his hand and announced "Oh, 3 through 7 hearts straight flush for me."

He stared at the table with wide eyes and yelled "Oh, you've got to be fuckin' kidding me!"

* * *

_A few moments later..._

"And so we'll begin our Team Possible Corps secret meeting, the Possible Conference, today!"

A chorus of grunts rang after Joss' boisterous introduction ended. Kim narrowed her eyes and let out a mutter "Don't call it that. It's embarrassing." Meanwhile, Ron noticed how different the group looked now that their in their meeting. The rowdy nature of earlier was completely gone, and it was replaced with controlled calm and seriousness. Those who he had played with are now sitting in attention to the two female in front of them. He mused that he should pay attention as well, and so he watched the redhead with complete focus.

When their eyes meet, however, the slight agitation from Kim's face fell in lightning speed, as her cheeks started to stain with light pink. Completely oblivious to her leader, Joss started with her loud voice "First order of business is a status report of Food Chain. They got hit hard the day before yesterday. They were at 300 members before that, but now I'd say there's maybe 150 tops. And those 150 should still be pretty disorganized and without any morale. They won't be standing against us."

The prospect of taking out one of their competing gang rivals now that the momentum is gone made some of the members to smile cruelly. Joss herself was grinning savagely as she continued "And more than anything, the temporary strength they got from sucking up Middleton Mad Dogs is completely gone, because of how they got beaten. They don't have the momentum from last week anymore. We can assume that they won't be able to climb from 100 members to 300 again. It's our complete victory."

Sans Kim and Ron, the entire room erupted in cheers as the golden opportunity to put down Food Chain for good is now right in front of them. As for the blonde boy, he felt some mixed emotions, partly due to the fact that while they were hostile to him in the first place, he had been rather sympathetic to some of their members, but he settled to the fact that less troops for them would mean less fights. So overall, there's something he could be happy about.

Pumping her fist, Joss continued fanning their emotions with her speech "So that means that this is a chance to crush them for once and for all. We're still dealing with Bonnie Rockwaller here, so squishing the remaining forces won't be easy. She will use every sing thing in her arsenal to prevent that for happening. But, we've got Kim Possible! Nothing to be afraid of!" When Joss pointed at her, Kim just closed her eyes, let out a smug smirk, and said "Hmph... That's right."

Her action resulted into another round of cheers from the rest of the members. Unfortunately for the redhead, when she saw that Ron was looking at her with an awed expression, her cool act quickly crumbled as she murmured with a blush  _"Agh, he's looking at me..."_

"On that note. I'm thinking we should seal the deal on the day we think they'll group up next. There shouldn't be even 50 of them right now. It'll be easy. What do you think, cous?" She turned around and asked her leader, to which she smirked wider and proclaimed "Yeah. I agree with crushing Food Chain. We will bury them alive!" Her roar resonated with the gang's emotions, urging them to let out another burst of cheers. Kim nodded at their enthusiasm and asked "So, when are they grouping up?"

Joss grinned at her, reveling at the adrenaline pumping in her veins, and answered "This Sunday." She was excited on the upcoming beatdown on the group she most hated. Her hype train, unfortunately, was completely derailed when her beloved cousin spoke up once again.

"I'm busy that day. You guys take care of it."

With that being said, their cheers went into a complete halt, sending most of them balking out while gasping in shock. Ron, in particular, just stared at her, fully understanding on the reason why she suddenly decided to not join their lynching. This Sunday is the day where they'll be going to the amusement park. The fact that she's prioritizing him over the prime opportunity of squashing Food Chain made his heart flutter. Meanwhile, Joss looked at the redhead and asked slowly "Cousin, you really can't?"

Kim shook her head and replied "I can't... I have something important to do." As she finished that sentence, her eyes slowly drifted towards the blonde boy. The word 'important' rung inside his head, causing his cheeks to flush red. The two stared for a moment before the redhead averted first. Joss, on the other hand, let out a sigh and muttered "Well, not like we can ask you to change your plans. And we'd be pretty pathetic relying on you all the time." She then pumped her hand as determination started washing her again "I'll lead the charge! Follow me!"

Instead of the excited cheer she heard earlier, all she got was a few half-hearted ones. Their disinterest didn't sit well with the small brunette, as she now narrowed her eyes and growled "T-The fuck're you idiots quiet for!?" As the group devolve into groans and mutterings, Ron went into deep thought. Although his date with Kim is still on, her group seemed to plan an attack against the weakened Food Chain this Sunday. He deduced it as delinquents and their love for violence. And the way they were raring to jump into action made him think that he really didn't fit their world, at all.

* * *

The meeting didn't went for long as the talks went down to silence. When Kim felt that continuing it wouldn't bear any more substance, she dismissed them. Most of the gang is now out of the room, save for the redhead, her cousin, and the freckled boy. "I wanna talk to him alone. Go home." Kim ordered.

Joss looked at the boy for a moment. before turning back to Kim, then said "Mm... Right. Sure, but, tell me who that guy is to you sometime, alright?" The delinquent leader waved her hands and nodded "Yeah, yeah. I'll tell you sometime." The small girl looked at her for a moment before taking her word and went out of the room. When the two remaining teens heard the door clicked, Kim let out a sigh before facing Ron with narrowed eyes "What the hell are you doing here? My heart nearly stopped."

Ron rubbed the back of his head and explained "Ahaha. Sorry. Things just ended up happening that way." The redhead rose her brow and asked slowly "Are you seriously wanting to join the Corps?" to which the boy responded with a light joke "That also just ended up happening. Well, they don't seem like bad people, uh, most of the time at least, so I think it'd be okay to actually join."

His attempt to calm her didn't went well, as Kim's brow furrowed tighter and retorted "Of course, they're bad people. They were trying to hustle you. Seriously, I'm gonna remind them to stop gambling, too." Instead of apologizing, the blonde boy chuckled and amended his statement "Yeah, maybe calling them good people would be really pushing it, but aside from their brashness, I did have some time talking to them in a manner I never imagined. Plus, they did seem to admire you. Knowing that you're the greatest girl in Middleton is always a plus in my book."

His offhanded teasing brought Kim down into a blushing mess. The infamous Bloody Fox's eyes were still narrowed, but her pout dissolve any anger that may appear on her face as she muttered under her breath "Uh... W-Whatever, then." She tried to compose herself before asking "So? What'd you come here for?"

"Yesterday, that underclassman girl... Joss, was it? She got into an argument with Josh, so I came to see how she was doing." The redhead teen's face scrunched up for a moment before realization hit her "Josh?... Ah, that star student. Don't worry about it. Joss likes to kick up a fuss, so she'll fight with everyone. She'll just forget stuff like that the next day. That all?" If Ron were to be honest, her answer didn't made things better. In fact, his worry for the girl doubled.

He shook his head at that and decided to let it go and tell the other reason for being here "Yeah. That, and... I was hoping I could see you."

Kim's breath went still as her eyes widened from his confession, which resulted into Ron also falling into embarrassment. Ron looked at her for a moment before he noticed something "H-Hey, Kim, did you cut your bangs?" This time, the redhead reacted by uttering in her shocked tone "No way. I-It was only about a centimeter. The others in class... Even Joss didn't even notice."

"Going for a new look?" He asked, to which the female delinquent responded "Pres... A certain someone forced me to get them cut." Her hand went to her bangs and softly petted it, trying to make it as good as she wanted it. Her cheeks were bright pink as she asked shyly "D-Does it look weird?"

Shaking his head, Ron admitted "Of course not. You're really cute."

Kim gritted her teeth at that, trying to contain the bursting emotions inside. "S-S-Shut up!" She pushed him back as her fist tightened. It wasn't serious, so Ron just went back a few inches. "I told you Tuesday, don't look down on me! Never call me cute again!" If this were the Ron of the past, he would've pissed his pants already in fear. But surprisingly, the way she's glaring from something so trivial like calling her cute is starting to look even cute to him. "But, there's no changing that you're cute." Ron said truthfully.

Her expression hardened, as expected. She didn't like how Ron casually approaches her, no matter how happy deep down she was every time he compliments her. Curse her pride of being a delinquent, but she needed to have some sort of power, and so she started "Ron Stoppable. You're definitely looking down on me, you bastard. I'm grateful to you... but I'll tell it to you straight. There's nothing I hate more than being look down on!"

Ron went back for a bit from the sudden outburst. He wanted to apologize, but the redhead was relentless "I'll make you pay for it if you look down on me. Even if it's you we're talking about." With his hands up in surrender, the blonde boy said "I-I told you, it's not that-" His sentence was interrupted when Kim narrowed her eyes and shouted "You are! Like on Tuesday, you... You..."

The tirade died down as a deep blush settled on her face. Ron was quick on the uptake and realized to which she was pertaining to, as he, also, felt very embarrassed. He shook the mental images forming and tried to explain "I was helpless to resist. It was because you were so cute." Kim's ears registered the newly-forbidden c-word in her dictionary and instantly growled "I said don't call me cute!" The blonde boy let out a shrill and quickly apologized for his error.

"Dammit..." She muttered as she tried to forget the embarrassing encounter until she had an idea "... Right. I'm seriously gonna make you pay for that." Before he could react, Ron felt his back slam on the old lockers behind him as Kim held him by the collar "You asshole... You did dirty stuff to me while I wasn't able to resist, and you haven't done anything to make up for that." She looked up and down his scared figure, and decided on what punishment she should inflict. "Take them off."

A look of confusion emerged on the freckled teen's face. Kim smiled with a sinister smile and pointed at his pants and ordered once again "Take your pants off. Show me the parts you don't want me to see. We'll be even that way."

His jaw went unhinged from the absurd turn of events and whined "Whaaaat?" to which Kim narrowed her eyes and shouted "Get your ass to it! I'll rip them off myself and show photos to every one at school if you don't!" The threat was clear, and Ron was sure that judging by the way she's staring at him intensely, she would definitely follow through with it if he doesn't get a move on it, and so he relented and surrendered "O-Okay, I'll do it!"

Ron felt very embarrassed as his hands reach the belt buckle, but he thought that it is fine since they're inside an abandoned room.  _"If it's for Kim, then..."_ In one swift motion, he unbuckled his belt and grabbed anything from the waist down as he shouted "Here!"

He didn't realize that along with the pants, Ron also brought his boxers down.

And it was with the view of where the sun doesn't shine on made the redhead's eyes went wide. Ron expected her to let out a mocking laugh, but all he got as of this moment is an awkward silence. The blush on her face escalated into a wildfire as Kim closed her eyes and yelled "Aaaaaaahhhhh! Why'd you take your boxers off!? Just your pants are fine! I just wanted to you to show your underwear!" Ron's face morphed into confusion until he remembered that night. All he did see at that time beside short glimpses of her womanhood were her panties, so it did make sense that she only want to see him with pants off.

She grabbed a small piece of chipped wood and threw it at him while ordering with a shrill voice "Cover yourself up, stupid!"

"S-Sorry about that." Ron apologized as he hastily grabbed his pants and boxer from the floor. He bend over and let out an embarrassed laugh "A-Ahaha, you're not very used to stuff like this, after all." Her eyes narrowed at that, thinking that he was looking down on him once again. Ron, oblivious to her bubbling anger, continued in his apologetic manner "I'll put them back right away, so..."

Kim grabbed his arm to stop, causing said blonde to look over her with confused eyes. "Hold on. You looked down on me again just now, didn't you? The fuck do you think you're saying? What do you mean, I'm not used to it?" She looked over the his now partly-exposed member, as her cheeks flushed for the umpteenth time "That's... Well, that's just..." It was very apparent that she's really not used on seeing the male part, but for some reason Ron can't understand, she's still pushing her tough act.

Meanwhile, Kim gritted her teeth in frustration as she can't help but act shy from a certain part of his body. The sight of her staring intently at his dick made Ron feel uneasy, as he felt something deep inside him slowly burning up. And just like what he feared. His member slowly grew in size. Embarrassed beyond belief, Kim pointed between his legs and asked frantically "Aaaaaahhh! Why's it getting bigger!?" His hands tried to cover his hardened phallus and said "S-Sorry. It looks like my urges got the better of me, despite my best efforts."

She stared at him as another prick of annoyance registered by her mind. She wanted to show him that he needed to tread carefully, even if she had a fullblown crush on him. She's a delinquent leader, and she needed to take dominion on what she thinks is hers. And with that, she ordered "Move your hand, Ron... I'm not afraid."

**_LIME WARNING AHEAD_ **

Without any warning, the redhead crouches down while removing his hand. "Whoa... It's hot." Kim muttered as she comes face-to-face with his enlarged penis. She brings her hands towards it and starts to feel its texture, resulting to Ron letting out a groan. He never expected this to happen, especially that his initial plan was just to see if her subordinate was alright. Kim stared at its head for a while before arriving to her conclusion "Yeah, I'm not afraid of this... I'm completely fine with dirty stuff."

Her hand gripped his hard-on softly as she started squeezing it in a circular motion. Suffice to say, her action caused the glans to move. "Fwah! I-It twitched. Um... Ron? Did that hurt?" Kim gasps softly in surprise and slight wonder before she shifted her eyes towards him in concern.

Ron shook his head and tried to contain the pleasure of her hand gripping his male sex organ "N-No, I'm fine." Although Ron had his fair share when it comes to male urges, the feeling of someone other than him touching it brought in new waves of pleasure beyond his wildest dreams. The fact that he's very excited even though she wasn't moving much made him feel both scared and exhilarated. Meanwhile, Kim stared at his twitching member and wondered "Whoa... it's moving and twitching. I-Is this normal?"

Nodding his head frantically, Ron hid the fact that his dick is pulsing a little faster than usual. Kim watched his member dance from her hand and commented "It's like a fish... Weird... Is this a vein? Oh, man." Her eyes traced every bit inch of veins that were visible around his glans. Her hand wasn't enough to encapsulate even half of it, and so she looked on its size with fascination in her eyes. Ron was starting to get conscious from her stare and asked "D-Do you think it's gross?"

Kim shook her head and smiled at him "Not really... but I dunno if I expected this from you." She clenches her fingers around the midpoint of his shaft, making said freckled teen to almost moan out loud.  _Gh... W-What am I just going along with this for? We're still in school, so we're breaking many rules from this."_ He thought as he tried to fight the pleasure seeping from his hard-on.

With that, he brought his hands on her shoulder and asked shakily "T-T-That should be enough, right?" The redhead delinquent rose her brow and asked "Hm... Did it hurt?" to which he quickly replied with "No, it felt good. Too good, to be honest. But, we're at school right now. It'd be bad and embarrassing if someone walked in."

Instead of blushing in shyness like he expected, the fearsome Bloody Fox hummed in thought as a smirk slowly spreads from her lips. She leaned back on him, this time the hand around his dick tightened a bit, as she parroted his words with a playful tone "Oh, I see. Embarrassing, huh?" She pushed his back down and continued "Well yeah, of course you are. You don't wanna have it out in a place like this." Ron knew trying to break free is nigh impossible, considering her strength, and so all he could do was whimper from whatever's she's planning on doing.

"Here, have some more. It's more embarrassing, isn't it?" Kim suddenly went raring up to go as her grip around his shaft sent another wave of pleasure to his senses. "You don't have any right to refuse. This is revenge, got it? For embarrassing me back then." Ron fought back another groan trying to escape his mouth as he thought  _"O-Oh, is that so? I thought you were trying to return the favor..."_

She smirked as her other hand softly dance on top of his pelvic area, as if teasing him more "This is a hangout for delinquents. We're at school, but no one's gonna show up." The boy can't help but agree with her on that regard. There's no sane person who would even dare to get close to this place, especially the reputation she and the school it has. She looked at his erect penis once more and murmured "It's called ejaculation, or something, right? Whatever makes you feel good. I'll make you do it... I swear."

"O-Okay..." Ron nodded dumbly at her proclaim. She's being really intense about it, but he suppose that he'll still benefit from it in the end, so he let her be. Her air of bravado was dampened, however, as she inquisitively looked at his glans "Uh, l-like this, right?" She started stroking her hand up and down the shaft. There were no friction, but due to the soft contact, it felt more like she's just brushing her hand against the skin. But even so, the lack of stimulation is still stimulating the blonde teen in its own way.

This time, he can't help but let out a moan at that "Hahh... Ah." to which Kim smiled from his moans and giggled "Ahaha, I get it. So that's the face you make when it feels good." She narrowed her eyes while memorizing his expression. And when their eyes meet, her bright emerald orbs shone in front of him. Her angelic face caused his penis to twitch, feeling it grow once more.

She gazed back to his shaft when she notice it move and was shocked when she saw it grew even larger "Whah! It got bigger again." Ron looked on how a bit scared she was, and so he tried to explain "S-Sorry, but it's going to get a little bigger still." He's Jewish, and so he was circumcised at a young age. He may not believe in the whole 'cutting it would make it grow bigger' myth, but he did note that he's leaning a bit on the 'blessed' side of penis size once he entered puberty. Not on the likes of porn stars in adult films, but still big nonetheless.

With that, Ron watched Kim as her eyes widened from watching the dick on her hand grow up to it's fully-erect state. "E-Even bigger? It's so big already, though." The way she said it made his heart tingle with manly pride at that, causing said part of his body to twitch. Kim noticed her strange smile and rose her brow, to which he murmured "Could you say that again?"

"Hmm? It's so big already, though." And just like magic, his shaft reacted to it, moving like an exited dog's tail. Ron wished he could record her saying it, but the pleasure he felt was equally as good. The redhead, on the other hand, watched with fascination and murmured "Oh... Oh... You were right. It's getting bigger now." She looks over the swollen head that grew even wider, feeling a bit embarrassed and excited at the same time. "Whoa... It gets like that?"

Ron didn't say anything as he's still basking on Kim's wonder. The delinquent leader continued "Weird... Doesn't it just get squished when this happens when you're wearing pants?" He shook his head and answered her query "It doesn't get squished, but it does battle against my pants a lot."

Kim let out a hum at that before she started squeezing her fingers around over and over. "Gh, auh." Ron moaned once more, causing the redhead to look over and asked "Does it hurt?" The blonde boy shook his head negatively and said "N-No. It feels good."

"H-Hmm... This is actually pretty easy." She idly commented. Her sights were now at the smooth skin at the tip, the wrinkled folds of the lower attachment, and other things, with interest. But when her eyes traveled down to his scrotum, the boy felt a bit embarrassed. But beyond that, another thing was bothering him. "... Um." Ron started, not sure on the words he wanted to use for his plea.

He wasn't just hard as of this moment. The freckled boy's starting to get turned on. He really wanted her to start rubbing it. The soft sensation of her palm isn't enough now. Fortunately for him, she quickly got the message as she looked at his shaft, which was starting to twitch a bit wilder than earlier. With that, she started focusing and muttered "Oh, okay... I rub it... right? I'll give it a try." With that, she started stroking the entire shaft, this time her hand was firmly around it.

A whole slew of new sensations hit him as her fingers move hesitantly at first up and down the length of his genital tissue. His skin slides against the flesh underneath. "Hahh, hahh... Ahh." Ron panted as Kim continued with her ministrations on his erect penis. She's doing it far less intensely than how he usually masturbates. It's not even close on how he liked it the most, but Ron swore to the heavens above that the feeling he's currently receiving from her jerking felt far greater than anything else his hands could do.

Pleasure started building in his hips as Ron let out another round of moans "Fhh, fhh, gh..." Kim, meanwhile, rode on the feeling of watching him squirm from her relentless 'attacks' and breathed hotly "R-Ron... Aha, so that's what you look like when you feel good." Her dominating aura brought him another wave of euphoria, causing said boy to groan.

_"She's watching me intently. I don't know what kind of face I make when I'm turned on, but I bet it's pathetic..."_ He mentally thought as he turned his face away. Kim, however, wasn't having any of it, and so she whispered saucily "Don't blush, man. You're cute." The smile on her face, in junction with her fingers getting tighter around his shaft, was more than enough for him to stay put, and let her have her way with him. "But man, it really isn't cooling down... Actually, I think it's getting hotter." Kim commented as she continued her ministrations on him.

Ron grunted at her action before replying "T-That's just how it works." Kim just nodded at that. Kim returned in focusing on pleasing him for a while before she spoke up once again "Hmm... Oh, you're starting to ejaculate." Ron rose his brow since he didn't feel like bursting at the moment, and so he decided to look at her. He saw a transparent liquid seeping out from the tip of his penis. The redhead, on the other hand, smiled proudly and said "That's what this is, right? You came."

Fighting back the snicker trying to escape, the blonde boy explained it to her "Uh, i-it's actually just this stuff called precum. It's getting ready for the last spurt." Kim looked up at him with curiosity and asked "Not yet, then?" to which he answered "No, not yet. Oh, but don't get me wrong, it's only coming out because it feels good." She smiled at the end and nodded her head before returning to her rubbing, this time more slowly and sensually. The boy let out a loud moan at that.

_"Man, who knew a handjob could feel infinitely better than jerking off? And to think Kim Possible's the one who..."_ His thoughts were derailed as he felt her hot breath on his glans. He shifted his sight towards Kim and saw her flushing red as she stared at his erect penis hard. When she realized that he's looking at her, she quickly apologized "Oh, uh, s-sorry... The smell's pretty strong." Ron waved his hand and responded "Oh, sorry... It might stink."

It wasn't like he didn't take a bath, but he knew that no matter how many times men try to wash it, certain parts would always have a distinct smell, especially when it is stimulated. The proud delinquent leader shook her head, on the other hand, as she whispered softly "W-Well, it does smell a bit, but... Um... It gets my heart going."

She leans forward a bit, bringing her nose closer to the side of his shaft. Her hot breath felt tingling on his dick, making him let out a drawn out moan. "It's like... this crazy dirty smell. I kinda..." She whispered as she unconsciously bucked her hips. Ron can't relax in this situation, either. The condensation from her breathing and the sweat on her hands are moistening his dick. The room becomes steeped with the mood he felt eerily similar to the time they went to a love motel.

And before he could say anything, Kim suddenly opened her mouth, and let her tongue touch the tip, where it was slick with wetness. "Amchuh." The redhead sounded as she started putting its head inside her mouth. For a moment, Ron felt something as soft as cotton, but unlike said material, there's also an intense viscous sensation added in as she sucks on his member. "Mmchu... Ngh, nmh... gh. Um, and then... Mmmph... Amph. mmchu." She murmured while slowly taking it inside, trying to get a feel of every inch of it.

Her tongue timidly extended and started slobbering around it. It felt more wet and sticky than soft, but nonetheless, Ron's mind still exploded from the new unexplored wonder that he is currently enjoying. "Uh, um, K-Kim?" His voice were shallow from his gasps as he called out to the redhead, who rose her head and commented "Doesn't really taste much, does it? It's a bit salty... But, man, the smell's intense." She dived back between his legs and started licking it.

For all her blushing and shyness whenever they're alone together, the Kim of this moment is very composed, almost as if she liked when she's the one reining him. She was hesitant at first, but right now, whenever he responds in a good way, she would smile and continued with what she did. "So like this... Right? chuh, mmph." The redhead works her way with her tongue as her eyes were shining bright.

"Pchu, mmlh, mlemmlem... Chu, mlem." Her slobbery sounds while continuing her ministrations almost brought him to the edge. This was different from when she used the palm of her hand. To be honest, he never really imagined that her mouth would feel that different from the hand, like it was comparing an ant and a full-grown Alaskan Malamute. Kim, on the other hand, smiled naughtily from his pleasured face and whispered "Aha, how is it, Ron? Does it feel good?"

Her angelic face is right in front of him, sticking her cute little tongue out. The image of her slobbering on top of his dick was too much for him. He had been caught by surprise several times already by the difference in the way she acts, but the sight of her as of this moment is the most impressive one yet. "Ron... Feels good, doesn't it? You look like you want more."

The freckled teen tried to speak through his groans "W-Well, I... Auuh." Kim laughed as she gave the tip another lick, resulting to him cutting off from his sentence. "Blowjobs. They're really something, huh... Mmchu." She smirked, feeling powerful on how she controls him before returning to working his shaft. She slid her tongue up and down in an agonizingly slow speed as she teased "Hamph... Where's it feel best? I wonder... Mm.."

She reached the base of his penis, and as if she were catching a stream of melted sweetness from a Popsicle, she then slid her tongue up, getting as much area of his dick with her tongue as possible. Ron threw his head back as his hips shake with excitement "Aaaah!" The surging pleasure was powerful, enough to almost black out. The way she moved up towards its head was enough for him to lose sense on his hips. Kim gave him a wink after that and snickered "Mm... I see. Here, huh..."

This time, she places her tongue against the underside of his glans. Ron thought the end was almost upon him. Kim had finally found one of his most sensitive spots. He tried to brave the incoming wave of pleasure as he hope he could keep the weird sounds he was going to make once Kim starts.

But when she started poking it against the depressions of either side of his phallus, Ron knew it was a losing battle. The delinquent leader was relentless in drawing her tongue around, as sounds of saliva dribbling from her mouth to his penis is all he could hear. "Mlem, mchuph, chu, chuh... Mlemmlem, mmchu, chuph, slurph, slurrrph." She tried to coat it with her spit, making it more slippery for her tongue. Ron bit his lip from the sensation and moaned "I-It feels amazing... Seriously."

Her tongue writhes passionately and boldly, to the point where Ron finds it hard to even give an understandable reply. "B-B-But Kim... gh. Is-Is it okay?" It is her first time, and what they're doing is something way beyond what he was expecting. He started to worry that maybe things are getting a bit too fast, but a light kiss the slick head of his penis without hesitation and replied "It'sh fine... And actually... Ngh, for a while now... Chuh... Slurp, mlem." She licked the precum leaking, causing the boy to let out another groan.

"F-For a while now what?" He tried to ask, to which she replied in between licks "Mmph... I-I don't want to mean this in a weird way... Mmchu... But for a while now, when I lick it... I get this weird feeling, floaty feeling from my tongue, my nose... Hahh... My head goes all blank. Like, it's like..."

Ron was unsure of what she was saying, but the way she's blushing in contrast with his dick, which she was holding firmly, made him realize something. "D-Does it feel good?" He tried asking her at point-blank. Kim hesitates for about three seconds until she nods softly. For the first time since this began, Kim loses a bit of her composure as she stuttered "I-It's not in a weird way." The boy chuckled at her and decided to tease back "Oh, it is in a weird way."

Kim pouted at him for that and reasoned "Shut the hell up. It's all your fault anyway. Your thing... smells so dirty, and it's so hot. That's why... Hamh!" When she couldn't find any rebuttal, she made a counterattack by returning to his steady shaft and puts it inside her mouth. He could feel the warmth of her oral cavity as her tongue slathered it inside while starting sucking it. She occasionally pulls her mouth away, making Ron think that maybe it was uncomfortable for her, but even then, she extends her tongue out towards his penis even as she does that.

She lets her tongue dance on top of its bulbous head and asked "... How is it?" to which he replied with a breathy answer "It's amazing." The redhead smiled at him as she turned her hands around the base of his shaft and said "Let me know if there's anything you want me to do. Tell me what kind of stuff you like."

"O-Okay then..." The freckled teen was still hesitant, but he might as well give some instructions, since she's asking. "If you could pull your lips tight when you do it..." He tried asking for something that he watched in a pornographic movie before. And although she wasn't quite getting what he was saying, she did her best and followed what he wanted her to do. She thoroughly used her tongue as she pulls her lips right around his meaty dick. And for the next few moments, Ron felt pure bliss.

Her mouth is pulled tight around his shaft, and seeing the vivid pink of her tongue occasionally sticking out during her ministrations is extremely erotic. The sensation of her soft lips and firm tongue meshed together as they continuously attack him in quick succession. "Chuph, mmlem... Mlem, chuh." Kim moaned as he felt the hot rod inside her mouth twitch. Even more precum started streaming out at that. Ron could feel that he's really close, and so he moaned "Ugh, K-Kim. I'm going to..."

The boy wished he could enjoy the sensation forever, but he knew that it was just wishful thinking. The itchiness that had been festering near the base of his penis suddenly becomes a pulse of pleasure, splitting through his crotch. Kim looked at him in the eye while not taking it out of her mouth and spoke "Fuah, ish it cominh? Are you goinh to ehaculahe?" The sight of her speaking while his dick is still inside was stimulating him further, as he nodded quickly "Y-Yeah! I'm about to."

She gave him a long lick around the head as she smiled "Hyurh, sounds good. Come. Come lots." Her action made his breathing rough. He can't believe that this is her first time giving a blowjob, with how passionate she is about him. Ron can't take it any longer. He tried to at least take her head out, but she's immovable, leaving him no choice as to let it out inside her mouth. With a loud moan, he settled with his hand on top of her head and let the whitish liquid expel inside her mouth.

Her eyes went wide as a large quantity of sperm hit the back of her mouth and started coating all around her oral cavity. Still gripping on her head, Ron continued loading his essence out as Kim tried to not let some of it spill out of her mouth. Impressively, Kim wasn't as repulsed as he would've thought. She didn't pull away, instead, she took all of it in without gulping it to her throat. Her cheeks expanded slightly as she tried to store the cum without choking on it.

"Ah, ahh... K-Kim." Ron murmured as he finally let go of her. Kim's mouth was wide open, so he could see his handiwork as a small pool of white substance float along the contours of her mouth. She played with it by swirling her tongue around before closing her mouth as she attempts to drink it all. At first, Kim was finding trouble and needed to calm down first, before working to down it. Ron watched her throat move slowly as she started draining it down. And a few moments after, her mouth was clear of the pool, save for a few spots of spilled cum on the side of her mouth.

Kim let out a sigh as she pouted at the relieved blonde boy "Pfah... Hahh, hahh... That was way too much, idiot." Ron rubbed the back of his head at that and muttered a quick apology. Kim didn't mind it , however, as she focused on regaining her control on her breath. The boy mused that it must've been rough on her, since her shoulders were heaving. But nonetheless, he was feeling extremely happy, especially since Kim took all of him after it's all done.

When the delinquent leader tried to stand up, however, she staggered. Luckily, Ron was there to support her. He looked at him with concern and asked "Are you okay?" to which she shook her hand in dismissal and replied "Y-Yeah. I'm fine... I-I'm just feeling kinda floaty... My bad."

The way the corners of her eyes were damp made her look so sexy, and so it didn't came to his surprise when his sex organ below was starting to rare its head once more. Kim noticed this, as well, as she rose her brow in question "... Ron. I thought it was supposed to get smaller after you're done?" Ron laughed at the nervously as he realized that he stood up without putting his pants on, so his phallus was standing up in attention once again.

_"What can I say?... There's no way that just doing that once could be enough. I'm a teenager in the middle of my puberty. Also, it felt so good."_ Ron thought, not noticing the sensuous smile slowly creeping the girl's face. When he felt her hand taking hold of his glans again, he looked at Kim, who was shaking her head and murmured:

"Honestly. Get it together, man." And with that, she smiled as she went back, this time, pushing the blonde boy to lay down as she decided she needed more 'practice' with him.

**_LIME WARNING END_ **

* * *

_Outside the Stoppable residence..._

"See you on Sunday then." Ron said as the two reached the front of his house. It was already dark outside once they had their fill of their escapade. Their clothes were a bit rumpled, but the two didn't seem to care. Kim smiled at him and nodded her head.

He felt like they had confirmed their plans on Sunday along their walk, but if he were being honest, he can't seem to remember any of it. His head's still high above the clouds right now, and judging by the way the redhead's been fidgeting around, he guessed that she's also the same way. There's some kind of residual heat from earlier. The air feels notably warmer than they'd expect. The freckled teen wondered if they'll be going to get to be this way until the end of the date on Sunday, as well.

Meanwhile, Kim flushed red from remembering their time earlier and muttered "S-Sorry about today. I got a little ahead of myself." Ron shook his head and replied "N-No, it's okay. It felt great for me, after all. For the record, it should be I who is sorry. I made you do it three times."

Kim blushed from the memory and stuttered "D-Don't say how many times. It's embarrassing."Ron laughed lightly at that, causing said delinquent to pout at him. The two went into a comfortable silence, basking at the afterglow of their intimate time. Kim stared at him for a moment before slowly waving her hands "Later, then." She bid before walking. Ron waved back, as he stared at her retreating figure. For some reason, something deep within him felt heavy, as if he's forgetting something. He needed to properly say goodbye to her besides words, and before she could vanish from his sight, he called out "Kim!"

Ron ran towards the startled redhead and grabbed her by her shoulders. And without hesitation, he dipped forwards, capturing her lips in a heartfelt kiss. The emotions that sprung out of them wasn't torrid like their earlier hi jinks. In fact, the kiss was full of tenderness and caution. Kim was surprised at first, but quickly settled in and kissed back.

The liplock went for a moment before Ron released his hold on her lips. Kim's eyes were misty at that and murmured "... I-I licked your thing with this mouth, you know." Ron knew she was trying to gross him out, but it didn't do a single thing on him. He eyed her seriously and replied "Yep, you did. But... I wanted to do it." And with that, he gave her another smooch, with this time, Kim anticipated it and tilted her head a bit as she leaned in to the kiss.

But, before he could deepen the kiss further, Kim lightly pushed him off. With a puffed cheek and a pout on her face, she said "A-And we're done!... Later!" Kim blushed hard as she tried to look serious and firm, but failed in doing so. She stomped her feet, muttering about cheating and looking down, as Ron chuckled and watch her make her way home. She's awkward, but there's no doubt that she's cute. He was sure of it now. He didn't want it to end anytime soon, and it would be over his dead body to hand her over to someone else.


	21. So Not An Amusement Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the unexpected short break. I've gone to my relative's for a few weeks. No reason to panic, though, since I'm back! Now, as those coming from other sites, I'll tell you now that they are also my accounts. Aside from AO3, I've also added this one on FFNet and Wattpad. They're there as my backups just in case. Another thing, I know I said that I'll be releasing a one-shot, but right now I'm still on its writing phase, so I'll have to postpone them. I'll tell you guys when it is ready.
> 
> Also, since I've heard that the new KP DCOM has been released, I've been reading some opinions about it since I can't watch it from here. And based on the results I've found, aside from a few contested thoughts, the movie went well. There was a new character named 'Athena', to which I've know little from, but I think it's doable to put her in this story without disrupting much.

A lot has happened this week, but after waking up, Ron was very excited to realize that it's finally weekend.

Today is Saturday, and tomorrow is the day he's waited for the entire week. He'll be going to the amusement park with none other than Kim Possible. Ron Stoppable is going on a date with the infamous Middleton Bloody Fox. Their relationship as of this moment is incredibly ambiguous, considering the things that had happened during the festival. At that time, they were pretending to date one another, but now they're two people who have agreed to go out on a date, a real one.

Ron wondered if they'll reach into a decision by the end.

The thought of them being official made him let out a sigh in nervousness. They've been 'going out' three times now, so he thought he should be used by her presence now, but the blonde boy knew that those didn't count. The first time was for the Pickleworks preparations and for Love. The second time was to clean up the cat posters the following day. And the third time was still for the festival again. There had been an underlying reason for them to go out. But, this time, things are going to be different.

He'll be going somewhere with Kim, without any other reason. It was enough proof for him that she doesn't hate him.  _"If someone as plain and commonplace as me wants to date the strongest delinquent leader in Middleton... Then I'll have to make that happen tomorrow."_

Releasing another deep breath, he continued his morning routine, trying to shake of the anticipation and nervousness building inside. His goal for the day is to find an outfit he wanted to use for the date. Remembering the effort of the redhead put in her clothes the last time they went together made him feel a bit dissatisfied on how he approached his own. He wanted to go out of his way as well tomorrow. With that, after leaving the bathroom, he went to his closet and dove into the line of hanged clothes.

Together with his quest of finding the perfect outfit were his sister Adrena and his friend Josh. The budding artist watched with slight interest as he muttered "You're really worrying about your clothes, huh?" while the female blonde wore a disgruntled face "Whooo the heck caaaares?"

Although he didn't want anyone to see how his sister acts at home, Ron didn't have any choice.  _"Well... it's like what they always say. You can't make an omelette without breaking some eggs."_ He muttered mentally while taking out one piece of clothing that caught his eyes. Josh, on the other hand, looked at the snarling woman beside him and let out a sigh "I don't really want to see Miss Stoppable like this, either. It's quite disillusioning."

"Beauty is best viewed from afar." The younger blonde brother sagely advised, to which the top student nodded his head in affirmation. Adrena waved her hands at that an smiled "It's fine, it's fine. You're like another younger brother to me, Josh." The star pupil flashed his smile and replied "I'm flattered."

When Ron was done picking clothes, he puts the heap right on top of the bed and started "Let's get started, then. I've picked out a lot of different outfits, so I want you two to tell me which one you think looks best." Josh nodded his head at that while the elder blonde sister tilted her head to the side and asked "So this is for what you're wearing for when you go out with a girl?"

Nodding his head, Ron answered "Yeah, I want something that'll really get her heart going." Adrena didn't like the tone her brother is using for some girl other than her, and so her mood soured in further. She furrowed her brows and let out a retort "Then why not go in your birthday suit? It's the manliest possible option." The freckled teen stared at her for a moment before firing back "Because that's not allowed by the government, sis."

Shaking her head, Adrena let out a murmur "... Why do I have to help Ron with his date?" Ron didn't quite heard what she said and so he turned his head towards her, but all he got was a scathing glare. Heaving out a deep sigh, Ron said "It's okay if you don't want to help me, sis. I'll just ask Josh."

"You sure you're okay with just Josh? He's good-looking and all, but he doesn't have the best taste in clothes." Adrena pointed at the other blonde boy's clothes, which looked rather plain. Josh looked a bit hurt on her comment and muttered "Rude." to which Adrena added to her claim with a question "You buy most of your clothes at Smarty Mart, don't you?"

The budding artist nodded and answered with a smile "Clothes are cheap there. It's fine, isn't it? Smarty Mart's got good clothing. They're rather comfortable and they don't feel rough on my skin. Also, I haven't noticed a decrease in modelling offers if I wear their clothes. I still get hit on pretty often, regardless of what I'm wearing." The Stoppable siblings stared at the boy for a moment before the younger brother started to speak up first "... Handsome men are annoying."

Adrena just made a 'hmph' noise and crossed her arms, further pointing out the fact that she's right. Ron shook his head and amended his earlier statement "Fine. you're right. I want you to be here, too, sis." He took some clothes and went to the bathroom, saying "I'll go get changed, so tell me what you think, Josh, Sis. Don't mess around, okay?"

_**OUTFIT #1** _

It didn't take him long to get into his first outfit and go out the bathroom. He went for a simple pose and asked "What do you think?"

The two went silent for a moment, before Adrena suddenly popped out in joy and commented "... It's great! You should definitely wear that outfit tomorrow." Ron was taken aback with her outburst, but nonetheless, he blushed from the compliment and rubbed the back of his head "A-All right. This really looks that good?" He was afraid that he might dress a bit too flashy, but he was slightly relieved that his sister liked it. Looking for another point of view, he turned towards his friend and asked "And what about you, Josh?"

Josh, however, has his face scrunched up and was unable to speak for a while before breaking his confidence "Well, if I were to sum up my thoughts... I'd say you look like a rapper from around 2003. You look really dumb." Adrena's smile went out in an instant as Ron decided to take a look of himself one more time, slowly seeing Josh's view. The freckled teen nodded his head while murmuring "Urgh... Now that you mention it, it might be a bit much."

His face looked way off to pull off a look that has been outdated for a decade. Slightly sulking, Ron said "I-I'm gonna change." And when he returned back to the bathroom, Adrena clicked her tongue in annoyance that her plan didn't work.

_**OUTFIT #2** _

Taking the flashy route out of the way, Ron decided to be more like American. When he got out of the room, he was greeted by another enthusiastic reply from her sister. Meanwhile, Josh furrowed his brow and muttered "Hm... This one's quite American. 1930's America, to be specific. As if you'd stepped out of technicolor, I'd say."

Ron nodded his head and said "I'm gonna change." which earned another click of the elder blonde woman's tongue.

_**OUTFIT #3** _

"Tada!" Ron made a pose after opening a door. The blonde aspiring artist scratched his head before answering "You look like a child with over-enthusiastic parents out on a Sunday." Meanwhile Adrena was silent, slowly realizing that her brother may have some serious problem with fashion.

_**OUTFIT #5** _

Adrena's eyes this time almost look like she's wincing from the sight. Meanwhile, Josh was unrepentant with his comments. "A pothead living on the streets, I'd say."

_**OUTFIT #8** _

Hope started to drain from their faces as Ron went out for the eighth time. The elder of the Stoppable siblings was now trying not to pity the boy, while the freckled teen's friend is now pondering whether this endeavor would even bear fruit. Josh let out a sigh at that and muttered "You look like a mountaineer who just finished climbing the top of Mount Everest." The boy deflated a bit before returning to his room, not even bothering saying anything else.

_**OUTFIT #13** _

By this time, all energy has been sapped out of their bodies. But, when Ron decided to get out of the room, Adrena and Josh felt their mind rejuvenated like zombies. The reason for that, however, wasn't positive in the slightest.

"Why on earth do you have a Naked Mole Rat costume!?" The dirty blonde boy asked incredulously, eyeing the pink suit up and down. He hung his head low at that and let out a pitiful sigh "No good, huh?" to which Josh went near him and whispered "Let me wear that afterward." Meanwhile, Adrena was left sitting on the chair, looking at him with mixed emotions. Initially, she wanted to sabotage his date with his clothes, but after seeing her brother's ludicrous choice of apparel, she wondered if she even needed to do something to destroy his chances with other girls.  _"Looks like I didn't need to even worry..."_ She mentally thought, not quite sure what to feel for the situation.

It took them a whopping four hours in total to reach a sane choice in the end.

* * *

_Possible residence..._

While Ron was worrying about his clothes, Kim is currently talking to her cousin on the couch. "Oh, okay. So you really can't come tomorrow." Joss muttered with slight disappointment in her voice. The redhead nodded her head and said "Yeah. I already have plans..."

The small brunette's brows scrunched up and relented "Well... I guess there's nothing you can do about that. I wish you could be there to direct the Food Chain hunt." With that, Joss stood up and bid farewell to her older cousin before exiting the house. Kim watch her back as she walked out of the house and let out a sigh. She felt sorry for disappointing her cousin, who was really eager to please her, but she didn't have any choice. "... There's nothing I can really do. Tomorrow's the only chance I've got. If I take any longer, then..."

Meanwhile, Anne went down the stair while carrying a basket of clothes for laundry and saw her scrunched up face. "What are you looking so down for?" She asked. Kim looked at her for a moment, trying to gather her words and thoughts together, before saying "Mm... Hey, Mom... How'd everyone react when you stopped being a delinquent?" The elder redhead set the basked on the floor as she brought her hand on her chin in thought "They were pretty confused. It happened out of nowhere, after all."

Kim nodded her head at that "Yeah, I bet..." She didn't say anything else as her thoughts went back to her current predicament with a certain blonde boy. She knew she's at the point where she can't deny the growing feelings deep inside her heart. But even if she did reached the conclusion that she  _might_ like-like him, it doesn't change the fact that they're still at opposite ends. Dating an ordinary guy as a fearsome delinquent is going to change a lot of things, and she's not sure is she's ready for it.

The matriarch of the family watched as her daughter went deeper from her thought and smiled. She knew that look all to well. It was as if she went back to her youth as she thought about the same thing she's been thinking. Her relationship with James wasn't on the best terms, either, and she chuckled at how she acted during that time. With a knowing look, she patted her on the shoulder and said "... I get it. Listen to me, Kimmie."

Her face turning towards her, Kim listened as the neuro-scientist imparted her with some wisdom "It's your life. Live it how you want to. Fighting and being a delinquent is your choice. And it's your choice to quit being a delinquent, too."

Said teen girl nodded her head, her eyes starting to clear up a bit. Anne let out a smile for a moment before adding "... And a word of warning. What ever you do, don't half-ass it." Kim's eyes trained back at her as her mother's face morphed into seriousness as she continued "If you half-ass your way through it, you'll definitely regret it. Words of advise from someone who has lived longer than you have. Understand?"

Although her voice was stern, Kim could feel the love behind those words, and for a while, her heart felt light. Kim smiled and gave her mother a hug "... I know. Thanks, Mom. And... it's not like I'm the type to half-ass things anyway, right?" Said mature redhead let out a laugh and gave her precious daughter a kiss on the forehead before returning to her chores, leaving the teenager to herself to think more about her plans and decision.

* * *

_The next day..._

It was the day he's been waiting for, and so as soon as he heard the alarm ring, Ron's eyes went wide open in an instant and turned it off, before standing up. His body filled with excitement and anticipation, the blonde teen can't help but radiate joy with every movement he makes. It didn't take long for him to get on his clothes and prepare for his upcoming date. When he took a step out of the house, a wind blew past him, sending shivers to his spine.

Even if it's summer season, the wind gushing still feels cool. He bid goodbye to his sister before starting off his walk. And as per tradition, he gave everyone along the way a smile and a greeting, making some of the elder folk in the area smile back at him. He arrived to their rendezvous point at the train station a few minutes earlier, but he didn't have to wait long, since Kim is already there. "Thanks for waiting." The freckled teen waved his hand at the girl, to which she responded "Oh, hey."

The two started walking towards the ticket station as Ron stated "We'll be able to enjoy ourselves for longer if we go earlier, after all." Kim smiled at him and nodded her head "Got that right!"

Ron watched with fascination as her good mood seems to radiate off of her body like a star. The smile proved to be infectious enough for him to follow suit and join in her happiness. When he turn to her clothes, he saw that she's on her usual pants and a jacket over her top. "You're wearing your usual clothes today."

Kim blushed at that and stuttered out her response "O-Of course I am. I can't wear something that embarrassing every day." Deep inside his mind, he's secretly wishing she'd wear that outfit again, but nonetheless, the fact that the Bloody Fox is beside him is enough for Ron. She's still terribly cute whatever she wears. And so, he went to the counter and bought two tickets, with one handed to her. The two then went towards the platform and waited for the train to arrive.

A few minutes later after exiting the station, the two reached the front of the amusement park. The sound of the rides whirring and the shouts accompanying it made it feel like the place is brimming with exhilaration. Kim's emerald eyes shone from the display as many people of all ages went to and from the area. "Oohhh~ This place is huuuuuuge~"

Despite being a weekend, the park's not that jam-packed as he would've thought. Ron mused that maybe they would probably get on almost every ride without waiting for too long. In short, it is the most ideal situation for them. "We're gonna ride a ton of stuff, Ron. Don't wanna waste the free pass." By now, Kim's acting almost like a child on how giddy she's being, a far cry from her usual stoic self. And of he were to be honest, it made his heart palpitate in a faster rate "Okay. Is there something specific you want to ride first?"

"Yeah, about that... Actually!" Kim thought for a moment before remembering something. The freckled teen rose his brow slightly in curiosity as the redhead delinquent brought one of her hand right in front of him and said "I can count the number of times I've gone to an amusement park on one hand."

Tilting his head, the boy asked "Oh, really?" to which the girl replied "Delinquents don't go to places like amusement parks."

"Did you never go with your family?" He prodded more. Kim pouted at that and muttered "My mom and dad would always forget about us whenever we go to amusement parks and start playing back their youth. You think it's fun for me to watch my parents get in the pond and go 'Here I coooome!', and, 'Kyahh, it's cold~'?" Ron blushed at that as he imagined with his parents being all lovey-dovey in front of him. Although he would be happy that they're still romantic, but for a teenage boy, it would totally be traumatic to watch. "... No, I wouldn't think so."

Kim let out a sigh at that and continued "It's fine seeing them happy and all, but I'd wanna stay at least fifty meters away, you know?" She shakes her at that before returning to her cheerful self "So anyway! The amusement park's a pretty fresh concept for me today. So I wanna just ride them all."

Ron followed her line of sight and realized that she's staring at a tall roller coaster at the far left. He could feel his tongue recoil in fear from the sheer height of the tracks. Although he tried to hide his fear, Kim instantly caught on his phobia when she glanced over him and sighed "Don't worry, we won't go on the ones that go high." The blonde boy let out a nervous laugh and tried to act brave by saying "N-No, it's t-totally okay. F-For real."

She stared at him for a moment before smirking "Then, we'll start out with this 360-meter vertical drop one..."

And in an instant, his body shook from the intense fright. Kim let out a girlish giggle and said "Just kidding." She rubbed his back and tried to soothe him back to normal. "But, you said you'd come with me today, so at least go on one crazy ride with me, all right?" He looked at her, this time she had a gentle smile etched on her face. He nodded shakily at that, thinking he should be able to manage one thriller. He thought it would be more doable than a bunch of those in a row.

Her smile didn't last long as a smirk slowly returned to her face as she teased "Come on, show me your manly side, Ron! I'm on my first date ever today."

That line made his heart race faster than the thought of roller coasters. The word 'date' rung inside his head like a broken player. He'd thought of today as a date, but the fact is his heart leaped when he heard the infamous delinquent leader herself said it. Kim smiled at him as she looped her arm around his and started dragging him around "Let's go, Ron." With that, the two started walking around the amusement park, blushes adorning both of their cheeks, but they didn't paid it any mind.

* * *

_Middleton High gates..._

While the duo were enjoying their date, Joss stands in front of the rest of the Possible Corps in front of the school gates. She gave the watch on her hand a glance before shouting "All riiiiiight, we're all here!" The formed group started huddling around the brunette, who is now sporting a smirk on her face. "We broke down most of Food Chain on Wednesday. We can't let this opportunity go to waste! We're gonna corner them even more today. Let's completely ruin 'em and make it so they can't keep themselves together!"

One of the members spoke up and commented "If their sudden growth last week was because of momentum, then their momentum's pointing the opposite direction this week." A round of murmurs of agreement rang from them as another one spoke up "We certainly can't ignore this chance."

"But is it gonna be alright? Boss Kim ain't here." Someone suddenly asked, silencing the entire group. It was clear that they were anxious to move now that they're leader's nowhere to be seen, but instead of being disheartened, Joss just grinned at them and answered "Relax. It's gonna be a surprise attack, more or less. We'll just do what we can and book it."

Although they were a bit skeptical, the Bloody Fox's cousin saw a few of them slowly buying her idea. "So we're just going to 'help' them with going under." One female delinquent asked while chewing her gum obnoxiously. The short brunette smiled savagely at that and shouted "Right, you got it... All right! Let's go!" This time, the entire group erupted into cheers as they started marching towards their target, thoughts of complete dominance over their rivals filling their minds.

* * *

_Amusement park..._

Meanwhile, Ron was down on the asphalt the moment he stepped foot on the ground once more.

On the other hand, Kim was still smiling as she helped him to stand back again. "That was pretty fast, huh?" The blonde boy didn't reply, too preoccupied with controlling his shaking body. He felt like he had already shaved a few years off of his lifetime. Unfortunately for him, Kim was already eyeing another ride that seems to defy gravity as she gushed "All right, let's go on that one next." Before she could take a step towards it, Ron managed to grab her by the shoulder and said "I-I-I think I want a break from the free-fall ones."

Kim sighed at him and replied petulantly "That one doesn't fall, though. It just goes upside down." She sulked at him before an idea struck her. The redhead decide to unleash her secret weapon, making Ron unable to resist her that's never been used outside from her parents. She pushed her lips forward and formed a part as she tried to round her eyes more. Ron went wide-eyed from the display as he instinctively knew what was happening to him, but it was all too late. The Puppy Dog Pout is in full effect, and there was close to nil chance of him getting out of it.

He gritted his teeth as he tried to say no, but was unable to do so. She looked exceptionally cute with the pout. And so, he had no choice but to admit total defeat "Gh... F-Fine." The delinquent flashed him a smile on his answer and joyfully dragged him towards the attraction.

On a lighter note, Ron was proud that he avoided puking five times during the entire ride.

Ron felt like he was inside a washing machine as they tumbled in the air. He screamed in shrill fear while the redhead beside him was laughing all the way through. He closed his eyes as he start to feel dizzy from the motion, and prayed he would still be conscious after this. When the ride ended, Ron was, once again, down on the ground while Kim tried to smooth her now messy hair. "I didn't expect it to make my hair a mess." She muttered, to which Ron let out a snappy remark "It's the inside of my head and stomach that's a mess for me."

The redhead pouted at that and relented "Fine, I get it. We'll go on a tame one next." Her words felt like heaven to him as he start to get hopeful. Kim surveyed the area until she found something that would suit them. She pointed at the roller coaster whose cars are shaped like logs. "That one looks pretty good." She said.

And for the first time, Ron agreed. The two went towards the entrance and sat on the front end. What they didn't realize is that at the back end of the ride was a deep nose dive. And predictably, when they reached that point, Ron's screams rang throughout the entire area. "Hiieeeeeeh!" Although it was much less intimidating than the earlier ones, it was still traumatic for the boy. And so when they were finished, he wobbled out of the car, a great improvement considering how he felt the last time.

"That one wasn't great." Kim's brow furrowed slightly as she was feeling a bit disappointed on how less of a thrill it was. Ron nodded his head weakly and didn't react, thinking that the ride is still plenty damaging to weak people like him. The redhead teen watched as he still reels from the adrenaline flowing through his veins and pitied him. Although her thrill meter's not full yet, she suppose she could indulge with Ron's type of rides for a while. After all, it won't be a proper date if two parties doesn't enjoy it. And so, she sighed and said "Fine, fine. We'll go on something quiet next."

She looked around and saw a giant circular ride right at the center of the park. She nodded her head, feeling as if she struck on gold, and pointed "Hmm... Like the Ferris wheel."

Instead of calming down, Ron's body shook even stronger. Kim rose her brow in confusion until realization dawned on her. "Right, you're not good with heights." Ron felt very embarrassed at himself as he rubbed the back of his head and gave an apology "I-I'm very sorry." In his opinion, the Ferris wheel is the worst one to ride in, even if it is relatively slow.

Kim let out a sigh at that and reprimanded him "C'mon, man. That's pathetic. It's a classic for dates as well." Her words cut through him like knife through butter. He did agree that the ride was a staple for couples. And as much as he wanted to try it now, Kim wouldn't let him since she already knew what his stance with the rides is. Nonetheless, Kim still didn't give up and continued dragging him around, looking for somewhere else. They stopped in front of a large tent as Kim exclaimed "Oh, I know! There's another date classic."

The freckled teen tilted his head and asked "What is it?" to which Kim pointed and answered "The haunted hoooouse~"

Sure, ghost and all other supernatural entities is still in Ron's list of things he's scared of, but at least he was able to move by himself instead of the rides where he had no choice but to brave them. And so, he agreed with her and went inside the tent, albeit his grip on her arm was tighter than expected. And suffice to say, the experience he felt there was completely different.

Not a few minutes has passed and the couple went out of the tent, with Ron shaking his head in exasperation while Kim furrowed her brows and muttered "Boring." Ron let out a sigh and said "You're not supposed to punch the monsters." He was glad that he didn't break the Frankenstein moving doll with a dragon suplex. The security had no choice but to kick them out as the actors were complaining about his date's violent tendencies.

He looked over her and saw although she's frowning, her eyes were a bit misty and a deep blush adorning her cheeks. He watched her for a moment before blurting out "... Was it that scary for you?" The delinquent leader's eyes went wide from that and sputtered "I-It wasn't that scary! Just... well, I was surprised. And why are you totally fine? I thought you hated ghosts." The blonde teen stared at her with a deadpan and answered honestly "I was scared at first, until you started beating up the actors."

"You're not scared of delinquents, either... I don't get you sometimes, Ron." She shook her head as she tried to solve the puzzle that was the blonde boy. Said teen just let out a chuckle as he tried to tease back "Now, now. We both had fun. And I've never gotten to see you go 'Kyaaaahn!' before, either."

Kim glared at the smiling blonde for the jab. And so, she grabbed him by the hand and smiled sickly sweet at him "... We're going on a vertical drop one next. I want to ride the highest one." Ron's eyes went wide at that and started grovelling, but it all fell on deaf ears as Kim started exacting her revenge on the poor boy.

* * *

_Inside an abandoned warehouse, Rockwaller business district..._

Shego never was the social type, but ever since the Pickleworks ended, she always found herself sitting inside an abandoned warehouse where Food Chain's base is. She had no plans on joining them, that was definitely sure for her, but she can't pass the fact that there's food lying there with no one to eat it. After Kim's decimation of Food Chain, most of them went scrambling, making Food Chain shrink. Now, they barely at the one-hundred mark. And so, she had some slight satisfaction as she watch the defeated group lick their wounds.

All of that while munching on the burger on hand. "Pfaah! You know, you'd expect to get bored of burgers, but you just don't." She murmured. Her eating was, however, interrupted when a certain brunette female suddenly yelled at her "Get out of here, moron!"

Her temper didn't match hers, as the pale green girl tried to reason with her "C'mon man, don't be so cold. It's been rough for me lately. My steadiest source of food's just been cucumbers and tomatoes lately. The person who makes offerings to the church apparently started harvesting vegetables... and Stoppable's not around today either." Bonnie, unfortunately, wasn't having any of it as she shook her head vigorously and reacted "Like I caaare! The burger you're eating, that you stole from me, is a special offer that has Swiss Cheese in it!"

The glare she's sending wasn't reaching her, as Shego continued on munching on her food until she bit on something unexpected "Hafh, hafh... Gh! The hell's with this stinky cheese!? Pbt!"

Bonnie stared at her in shock before it turned into righteous fury. Clamping her hands into tight fists, she growled "Yooouuu fucking biiiiiiiiitchhh!" But before she could unleash her anger, the door was suddenly slammed open, making all of their heads turn towards it. "Bonnie Rockwalleeeeeeeer! Show yourself!" The boisterous voice of the Possible Corp's right hand yelled with a grin on her face. The Food Chain leader tilted her head in confusion "What?"

When Joss' eyes met hers, her grin widened and continued, not realizing at first that it wasn't just Food Chain she is in company of "There you are, Bonnie. Get ready for your last rites, 'cause the Possible Corps' second-in-command... Eek!"

The air of bravado she was carrying was gone the moment she saw Massacre also in the room, her brow raised in mild curiosity. Bonnie, however, didn't break her composure as a smirk slowly creep on her face "Oh, Joss... Tara, where's Kim?" Said blonde girl gathers her phone and looked for any information regarding the redhead. When she was sure of it, she then reported to her leader "No sign of her. Looks like it's just the small fry here."

"My informant was right, then. Thank God. I don't want to go up against her right now." She let out a small sigh of relief at that before returning to her smirking face "I'm sure you're here to try and corner Food Chain by taking the opportunity to attack us. Emmie. Angel." And in an instant, two of Food Chain's main fighters went in front. The giantess is already wanting to go towards them and pummel them to the ground while the masked girl was just standing still, staring at them with cold calculating eyes.

Joss grit her teeth from the sudden development as Bonnie continued her gloat "I've already planned for weaklings like you showing up. That's why we're so obviously holed up in this base. From my perspective, it's a good opportunity to strike back and 'recruit', don't you think?... Though, I didn't plan for a certain someone making them all run away before they commit."She looked around and the twenty-something group has been reduced to mere tens.

Meanwhile, Shego piped up as she held an empty bottle "Yo, you're outta mayo." A vein popped on Bonnie's forehead as she turned around and shouted "How many are you gonna fucking eat!?" She let out a agitated sigh at that before returning to the glaring relative of the Bloody Fox "But still... To think that the Possible Corps would be the first ones to take the bait. I guess I get the biggest pains first."

Her tone as if they were some pest didn't sit well with Joss as she tried to brave down her fear and said "I-I'm Kim's number one underling! I'm not gonna back down, no matter who's here!" The brunette delinquent leader narrowed her eyes from her dissent and wanted to growl when an idea struck her "... Is it really fine for you to not be with Possible today?" Although she's not letting her defiant face go, Joss was confused by her sudden question.

Bonnie smirked at her as she spelled it out for her. "Do you really understand the situation you're in now? I'd say every delinquent in Middleton... No. Every delinquent in the country knows about what happened on the Pickleworks by now. And you know how we delinquents are, right?"

"What the fuck are you on about?" Joss retaliated with anger in her voice, not quite getting what she's saying. Instead of anger, Bonnie laughed at her with scorn "You idiot... I'll admit it. Kim Possible is the strongest in Middleton right now. I can't deny that I lost during the Pickleworks. Do you understand what that means?" When Joss only rose her brows as her answer, Bonnie chuckled "It means that Possible's got a price on her head all across the country right now."

The implication of her words finally went through her as Joss' eyes went wide in revelation. Shego finished the fifth burger in hand and, for once, said in her serious voice "The more you add to your group, the more enemies you defeat. The more you accomplish anything, the more enemies you get. You should know that's the kinda world we live in."

Bonnie nodded her head at that and agreed with her statement "Though it's her we're talking about, so she'll probably just smash up anyone that goes for her... But..."

* * *

_Amusement park..._

A sudden flash of worry went through the redhead's brain after exiting their tenth ride. She can't quite explain it, but her thoughts went towards her cousin as she watched Ron rest on the bench. She remembered how she decided to not lead her plan on squishing the remnants of Food Chain, she mused that maybe they're disheartened enough to at least postpone the event. But, a voice deep down tried to tell her it wasn't the case. The blonde boy noticed her perplexed look and asked "Is something the matter?"

Shaking her head, Kim answered "No, it's Joss... I'm worried about that girl that's always with me." He recognized that name. Jocelyn Possible. She's the first year who's really enamored to her cousin. Kim let out a sigh as she told him "She said she was gonna go fight Food Chain today."

Ron nodded at her while commenting "I can't say I approve of that." to which Kim shakes her hand and said "Don't worry. She'll lose and get depressed and come back right away."

He stared at her incredulously and repeated her words slowly "... 'Don't worry'?" The redhead nodded her head and explained "Joss' an idiot, but she knows what she's doing. She'll run away once she realizes she doesn't stand a chance. Also, Bonnie's got her own plans, so she's not gonna hurt someone under my name at this point." Ron didn't quite fully understand the politics of the delinquent world, but if it means that the short brunette was safe, then there's nothing to fear. Kim brought her phone up and ended with "I'll send her a text later. Anyway, let's go on that one next, Ron."

She then started dragging him towards another attraction, her buoyant joy back in place. They've been riding non-stop for a while now, and her enthusiasm hasn't even wavered a bit. Although he's starting to get tired, he still wanted to be by her side if she wanted to continue. And so, he let her lead the way and tried to spend as much time with her as he can inside the amusement park.

While in line, Kim looked up and saw white billowing clouds high above and said "It's a good thing it was cloudy for once." Ron looked upwards, too, and murmured "Yeah, but I'm a little worried about the rain, though." He looked over the far end and saw some grey clouds that were starting to dim darker. Kim's smile faltered when she saw that but she quickly hid it and whispered "Yeah, but... I don't think it would rain that much, so I'm still thankful for that."

He did caught her expression dampening for a moment. He didn't really wanted to spoil the moment, but they just can't go against Mother Nature. "The weather forecast said there's 70% chance of rain this evening, though. I think it might start coming down soon."

The clouds were gradually creeping up, replacing the white ones with grey. Her face looked like they were also heavy for a moment, making the blonde boy curse himself for his idiocy. Kim's head droop down, her bangs covering her eyes before speaking up once again, this time with more determination on her voice "... Come on. Let's get our fill before it starts raining." Ron didn't say anything else as he lets her do anything she wanted to.

* * *

_A few minutes later, riverside road..._

The sky has turned dark as thunder softly rumbled across the area. Monique looked up and let out a frown "Looks like it's going to rain." She watch the pedestrians rushing their walks, in hopes to get into shelter before the rain falls, and thought maybe she should do the same. With that, she started walking in a brisk pace. Turning on the intersection, she saw Josh, who was also walking faster than normal. "Oh, President." Josh greeted when he eventually noticed her.

Monique smiled at him and waved her hand in greeting "Hey there, Josh. What a coincidence." The tall blonde boy nodded his head and pointed behind him "Yeah. Ron's apparently busy today, so I have nothing to do." The curly girl smiled at that, knowing well what the freckled teen's been up to this time. She was about to bid farewell to him when she heard horns blaring behind her. A group of motorcycle riders went past her, almost hitting her if it weren't for Josh's quick reflexes. The riders laughed at them while speeding down the road.

Josh glared at the retreating group and muttered "They've shown up in droves again. Those people really just love Middleton." Monique wasn't hyperventilating, but she's still in shock on how close it was for her to be hurt badly. "H-How scary. I didn't know what to think, considering how Kim Possible usually is." The budding artist nodded his head at that and said "Kim Possible is an anomaly among delinquents. They are usually all the same."

Meanwhile, Adrena was waiting for her car in the repair shop. Currently, she's fiddling with her phone with a bored expression. "Ughh. I need my daily allotment of Ronshine." The elder sibling muttered out loud. She looked over the convenience store and pondered "I know it's still the middle of the day, but maybe I'll get myself a drink."

After telling the mechanic that she'll be back in a minute, she went out. Before she could cross the street, a voice called her from the side "Oh, Adrena. Nice to see you." She turned around and saw the old woman who was their neighbor. Adrena gave the elder woman a smile "Oh, hello, grandma!" A cat popped from the basket she's carrying and eyed the teacher with curious eyes. But before she could gush on how cute the feline was, she sense some trouble when the sound of horns were registered by her ear.

When she turned towards the street, she saw a gang of motorcycle drivers running at full speed. With her quick reflexes, Adrena grabbed the old lady with her arms as she shouted "Watch out!" The elder yelped as she felt the wind brush her from the motorcycles. One rider gave them the middle finger and sneered "Get the fuck outta the way, you old hag!"

The elder sibling of the Stoppable household glared at their backs. "Do they really have to go that fast on a road like this? They could've hurt someone!" The neighbor and her cat looked unharmed, so there was nothing left to do but help them to stand up. Adrena let out a sigh at that and muttered "Sigh. Middleton's just so..."

A drop of liquid landed on top of the feline's head, making their heads turn upwards. The sky was so dark and heavy. Another drop of water now went to the cat's head. "Oh... It's already raining." With that, Adrena helped her to stand up and went inside the mechanic's shop before the rain worsens.

* * *

_Outside the amusement park..._

The couple were fortunate that they were under the bus stop when the rain poured. It was thanks to Ron's intuition that they got to shelter before they were caught in the rain. Ron watched the droplets fall down the ground while Kim pouted "Man, I wanted to ride the coffee cups."

"Ahaha. It might not have been worth it to challenge the haunted house the second time." Ron pointed out. The redhead delinquent shook her head at that and smiled proudly. "No, it was worth it. 'Cause I didn't freak out the second time." The drizzle has now turned into a downpour, and so they have no choice but to stay underneath the bus stop. Fortunately for him, that meant he still get to be with her, so he took great pleasure on that thought.

Since they can't reach the train station, the two decided to go back home thru the bus line. That also meant that their travel time would be longer, not that they minded the extra minutes. After all, the two were still hesitant on ending the date.

Kim let out a sigh and muttered "Sigh... There was still stuff I wanted to ride. Like the coffee cups and the Ferris wheel..." Ron patted her on the shoulder and gave her a gentle smile "Don't worry, it's fine. We can just go on those next time." The redhead looked at his brown eyes, not quite sure if she heard him right, or if she's just overthinking about his words. The blonde boy, on the other hand, looked at her partially wet hair and felt his heart to almost burst. He would be stupid to not do this again, and so he repeated "We can go again sometime."

Although she blushed on his assertiveness, the Bloody Fox smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah... Or actually, I dunno about the coffee cups, but you should at least be able to ride the Ferris wheel." The mention of the dreaded ride made his eyes twitch, but he agreed nonetheless "Gh... O-Okay."

His answer made her giggle lightly. When the two went into comfortable silence, the smile was gone, but the blush remained "... I want to ride the Ferris wheel together... I wanted to..." Ron looked at her with confusion, to which Kim shook her head and tried to cover it up with another topic "... A-Anyway, you need an umbrella? There was a convenience store back there. I-I can go back there and buy two of-" He smiled and shook his head as he produced an umbrella from his bag "It's fine. I got one."

"Oh, all right. Then I'll go buy one and..." And before she could go out while the rain stopped for a while, a hand stopped her. The freckled teen gave her his idea "Why not just do this?" Opening the umbrella, he went near her and hovered it above them. Kim was first at shock from the sudden closeness, but eventually she blushed but still accepted the gesture. Putting her shoulder next to his, she smiled at him. Ron smiled back and was about to start walking when he felt his body suddenly being jerked back.

His eyes instinctively closed as he anticipated the impact. During that time, however, he could hear some crunching and skidding noises in front of him. When he hit the ground, he quickly opened the eyes and saw the smile that was on her face was no longer there. Kim's eyes narrowed as she threw the bent umbrella she used to intercept the sudden attack into the asphalt road. One brawny guy cursed "Shit! I missed."

Another one brandishing his brass knuckles sneered at him "What the fuck are you doing? You gotta finish it in one hit!" Suddenly a gang of unruly-looking people encircled the them. It's a sight that he's been starting to get well-accustomed to, but there was still some lingering fear gnawing inside of him. Although he wouldn't call himself an expert about delinquents, he had been interacting with them a lot more than the average people, so he had more knowledge. And the aura they're emitting felt blood-thirsty.

Meanwhile, Kim grunted "Goddammit. I wanted to end this on a high note." Her glare made some of the hooligans to back down for a moment, but their team leader shouted "Don't get scared of that bitch. Just look how many of us there are compared to her."

"... This always happens to me, doesn't it?" She took in a deep breath before raising her fists "Come at me... I'll pummel you!" Her shout startled the group, leaving them wide open. But, before she could lay a single hand on them, Ron reached out to her and called "Kim!" His voice quickly quelled a significant chunk of her anger. She didn't want to bloody her hands today, especially since she's still on her date. And so, understanding came to her and whispered "... We're going with the usual."

Ron was quick on the uptake as he nodded his head. On the other side of the spectrum, the leader was yelling at them "Stop pissing yourselves! We're gonna have Possible's head today and-" His speech was abruptly cut off when he was hit by a swift punch courtesy of the redhead. Naturally, he leaned backwards, reeling from the pain, making an opening for the duo to get out. The two bolted out of the area amidst the cries and curses from the thugs. They were revving their motorcycle engines when they turned the intersection.

While running, Ron asked "Where will be hiding!?" to which Kim answered honestly "We can't go home... It's too far away. The police station's also a no-go..." When they could hear the sound of the gang's vehicles, they decided to take a detour and enter one of the cramped alleyways. After gaining some distance from them, the boy suggested "Maybe a store somewhere?"

The redhead delinquent leader shook her head negatively and replied "I don't think they're the kind of people who care about stores and the like. They might come smash up the whole store if we go in." Ron understood her reasoning and was about to suggest another place when they heard the sneers from the biker gang "You're not getting away from us, you bitch!" Kim stared at him with sad eyes and let out a sigh, making said blonde to look at her oddly before she dragged him and run once again.

* * *

_Inside Middleton High..._

It had been more than half an hour and the two had already reached the school gates from their run. Today was a Sunday, so there were no people inside. Ron thought it would be the best option to hide there and call the police. And so, he turned around and tell his plan to the redhead. But before he could utter a word, he noticed the forlorn look on her face, as if she just went through a Great War. "K-Kim?" He called her hesitantly, causing the teen girl to look up to him.

A brief flash of pain shone from her eyes before letting out a sigh. Now that his worry had increased, Kim stood up and whispered "Sorry this always has to happen, Ron." He rose his brow and tried to shake off the gloomy aura she's starting to radiate "Don't worry. It's not your fault."

Unfortunately, Kim held her hand up, signalling to stop him, and spoke "No, it's my fault. It's because of the way I live my life." Standing up, Kim faced the other direction and ordered "... I'll be back in five minutes. Go find some cover in the meanwhile." With that, she started walking out, causing the blonde boy to try and catch up to her. He tried to protest but the teen was already adamant on her decision. "Running away isn't bad... But it looks like I'm just not that good at it."

Ron stood still from her words while the Bloody Fox started sprinting towards the gate. They're using bikes, so they can't go over the walls. And so, the only way for them to reach her is by using the gate. What they didn't realize is that they all gathered in one spot. Add in the fact that they never expect the redhead to retaliate, they were in for a surprise when they saw her, in all her glory, charging at them like a wild animal. And for the next few minutes, all Ron could hear was the sound of wailing against the backdrop of the rain.

He turned around once he realize that this wasn't like any of the beatdown Kim usually employs. The way she's bending and crunching their bones made Ron shiver from the sheer anger coming off of her. He could hear their bikes being thrown and crashing everywhere. There were pleas and begging for forgiveness, but at that moment, the redhead was relentless. The Bloody Fox roared like a beast and continued pummeling them into a pulp until all of them went out of consciousness.

When all he could hear was the sound of the rain, he turned around and saw Kim standing stonily right in the center of the mass of bodies lying on the ground, bloodied, while their motorcycles were completely smashed. The bark backdrop of the sky made it looked like a murder scene as Kim grabbed her phone and called the paramedics and the police onto the area. After that, instead of walking, she just stood there, her head facing up to the heavens with a broken face.

Ron slowly went to her and greeted "W-Welcome back... Let's get inside and wait for the ambulance to arrive." When she turned towards him, the look that Ron saw made his heart break. Although there was some sort of spark from his words, it went into nothingness as her eyes were totally devoid of any emotion. It almost felt like she reached into a conclusion that made her lose hope. She didn't sport any injury like the ones around them, but her lack of reaction felt like something other than her physical body was affected.

She agreed and started walking, but she didn't say anything else. They went inside the building as they wait the authorities to arrive with Kim curling up on the floor, looking like an abandoned cat shivering from the torrential rain.

The police and paramedics arrived shortly after, and the two explained to the officers about the events that had happened. It took them a lot of talking, but eventually they were released without being sent to the station while the injured delinquents were rushed towards the hospital. It was already night time when the last of the cars went out, leaving the two teens alone. The two were silent for a long while, not sure what to say after the sudden turn of their date, until Kim decided to start first "... Thanks for today... No. Thanks for these past few weeks or so, Ron. It was fun... It really was..."

Although she was smiling, Ron felt something akin to terror as she uttered those words. "K-Kim..." He called out to her but Kim shook her head. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to gather what strength she has left and tried to tell her the words she was so scared of saying "... But, it looks like it's gonna end here."

Ron went still at that as Kim's eyes went misty from the sheer pain she's feeling inside "I'm a delinquent. This is the life I've decided to live. I'm different from you." Completely speechless, the boy's head dropped low, feeling incredibly heartbroken from her words. Meanwhile, the redhead turned her face away, fearing he would see her at her lowest and said with a bit more force "So... I can't be with you anymore. 'Cause you'll get hurt if I half-ass it."

Not wanting to hear any more of that, he went near her and tried to appease her "W-What? I'm fine with the stuff that's happening. I'm not complaining, at all!" The redhead looked back at him with sad eyes and shook her head "But I'm not fine with it. I was... scared about today. I was worried about you being in harm's way again, just like the Pickleworks festival. I shouldn't have asked you to come with me... But, I was selfish. I wanted to go on a date with you. And in the end, I practically forced you to join me."

Sighing, she stared at his chocolate eyes, not minding that her tears were now mixing with the rain, and apologized "Sorry. I'm the worst. I wasn't thinking about what might happen to you."

"I-I wanted to go on a date with you, too." He whispered while hanging his head down. It was too much for the freckled teen. It felt like his heart was ripped out and was slashed a million times. He wanted to be with her, too. But it looked like their worlds seems to force them apart. His confession made her breath hitched for a moment, but she shook her head and replied "... Thanks. But... the answer is clear. I hoped we'd be fine today. People are gonna find out what happened on the day of the festival, and there'll be a lot more coming after me. I thought today would be the last day before that."

Kim narrowed her eyes at the thought of them trying to hurt him and continued "I underestimated them. Look how many come today. They were no slouches, either. There'll be even more tomorrow." She let out a sigh as she combed her hair with her fingers "I'll be fine, 'cause that's how it's always been for me. But you..."

Ron didn't say anything back, since he knew she's right. She can't play savior all the time, especially when all of the underworld's eyes are on her. He doesn't have any ability to protect himself from people like them. When she saw him slowly coming to a realization, she tried her best to smile gently at him as she held to her tears "See? So... Gh, s-so let's... end it here." She was already choking at that point as he turned his face upwards into the dark sky, feeling the water hitting his face.

He doesn't really understand, but he can't refute her claims.

What she said about the upcoming problems was right. In fact, he couldn't find any flaws with her argument. The fact that he can't help but accept them made it even more painful for him. It's still raining, a great contrast to how he viewed his summer is. But, he felt like it was something other than the rain that's been dropped harder today. He felt like he was on a standstill, caught in between two choices that could shake up his entire life either way.

All reasoning point to just end his first love then and there. It had it's good run, and to be completely honest, despite his newfound acquaintances who revel in the delinquent world, he was still opposed to its core. He could relish the fond memories of his time with the Bloody Fox right within the safe space of his own ordinary world. Truly, all signs were for agreeing with her, and if it took him any longer, he would've already started walking away.

But, he made the mistake of looking at her.

She was standing there, her head hung low, hiccuping from the stream of tears rolling off of her face. It made him look back to the time when he first saw a side none of his friends saw. A picture of the stoic delinquent huddled over the small stray cat, caring for it at the backdrop of the rain. The very same rain they were in now. How could he even suppose to think of letting something that precious go? What he learned during that time, the feelings he felt when with her, the pain and struggle he took, all the joy and sorrow, how can he just turn his back on that? After all that has happened, could he even just leave it as that?

With his hands curling up into fist, Ron shouted against the rain "I LIKE YOU, KIM POSSIBLE!"

Kim's eyes went wide from his shout shout and muttered "Wha? Gh, y-you've told me that already." Ron shook his head and reiterated "It's different from back then. I REALLY LIKE YOU, FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART!" Her eyes wavered and averted his intense stare "R-Ron..."

He went near her and pleaded "So don't tell me that it's over. I want to be with you more. I want to go on more dates with you. I want to come to like you more and more. I don't want this to be the end. Because this is the first time I've ever felt this way. I won't let it end half-assed like this!" He grovelled at her feet and continued "I don't care about the complicated stuff, like you being targeted or me being in danger. We can think about it later. But the heart of the matter is I like you, Kim. That's all I can think of, even at this moment."

She didn't reply, but Ron thought that he might be starting to get through her, and so he went in further "You're right. I can't do anything. I can't say that I'll protect you or myself if people come after us like they did earlier. But..." Ron closed his eyes, trying to fight back the tears and doubts that was pestering him all this time. Kim looked at him with a mixture of sorrow and anticipation, and asked "But?"

"... I can at least become able to ride the Ferris wheel with you." He promised. And in an instant, Kim's hard shell was shattered, to the point that she didn't even cared if she cried in front of him. She knew about his fears, and yet, he would still try to brave and swallow it for her sake. He had always been extraordinary for her ever since they met. Although from the outside he's a wimpy kid that was too much of a goody-two-shoes for her taste, but as he come to know him more, she started to fall for him more and more.

To be completely honest, she thought he was the manliest male she had ever met. And now with how serious his expression was while looking deep inside her soul, she can't help but smile. Ron saw the fire starting to burn back to her eyes as he made one final push. "... What about you? How do you feel about me?"

It was now or never, and Kim's mind has finally made up. She can't pretend to be strong in front of him. As much as she prided herself as the strongest delinquent in Middleton, she knew that it wouldn't mean much when it comes to matters of the heart. And for the first time since early childhood, she felt small and defenseless. But instead of anger, she felt happiness. With that, she closed her eyes and gathered her breath before blurting out "... I like you."

Her voice started shaking, but the redhead had never felt any lighter than now, as she repeated her words with greater force "I like you!... I like you, I really do!... I LOVE YOU!" She grabbed him and wrapped her arms around him as she sobbed to his chest. She was openly crying, but to her, it felt oddly therapeutic. Meanwhile, Ron gave her a wobbly smile as he envelop her around his arms as he, too, started to cry. Kim leaned to his body, taking every part of him as close to her as she could while Ron whispered "We can't end it here, then. I won't let it end here."

Kim's head went up and was shocked to see him also in tears. "R-Ron... Kh, uhh, uhhh..." He caressed her cheek with one hand and smiled "D-Don't cry. We're both so happy." Kim blushed at the intimate affection as she tried to dish out a retort "S-Shut up! It's your fault for saying you like me. And you're crying too."

"I can't help it. It's because you said you like me." He then pressed her forehead with his own as he whispered the last part "... And I won't get tired of saying I like you." With that, he captured her lips and savored this very moment to its fullest. Instinctively, Kim's eyes closed as she, too, enjoyed the kiss under the pouring rain. Their hearts were all in flutters. Kim moaned his name as she become too engrossed with the tingling sensation on her mouth.

All complicated stuff were eradicated from their brains. The two didn't give any damn on who would target them. The struggles of being the strongest in Middleton were put on the back burner, just for this moment. The only thing that matters to them is the one they're holding onto. They can reach out and grasp hands. He's there with her, and she's right next to him. That was all that matters to them.

When the two finished their liplock session, Ron remembered something and said "Oh, I forgot." Kim rose her brow with curiosity as Ron started kneeling down on one knee and spoke "Kim Possible. I, Ronald Dean Stoppable, have fallen in love with someone for the first time in my life. So... Would you please be my girlfriend?" For a few seconds, Kim was silent, and Ron was starting to get worried that it was all for naught, until Kim grabbed his face and answered her before diving back to his face:

"Yes!"


	22. Meeting Mrs. Possible, Middleton's Scalpel Of Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! My PC broke down and my trusted technician was out for their honeymoon, so I had to wait for a while before it got fixed. That didn't mean I was idle, though. I've been quite busy with my secret projects that I've been planning for a while now. Suffice to say, my progress has been quite good, so I decide to go back and let it sit for a while before editing them. For the meantime, I'll be writing more of this story! Yay! So for the meantime, I'll be slowing down the updates. But don't worry. I won't be gone.
> 
> Anyway, it looks like things have been going quite well here, considering how little this story got recognition when it was first released, and I can't express enough gratitude to those who took time in reading them and patiently waiting for the next release. I know you guys might not be that vocal, but I, at least, can see them thru the readership. Thank you so much guys!

Ron has always been a fan of movies, although his collection is mostly composed of either Bricks of Fury series or the Fearless Ferret franchise. He would always watch the adrenaline-pumping scenes with wonder and amazement. Even way back in his childhood, he would often be seen role-playing his favorite scenes, whether it's about the inadvertent desperate save of the masked hero, or the cool one-liner while turning back from the onset explosion.

But their confession under the pouring rain yesterday has it beat them with a staggering large distance. In his mind, nothing from the silver screen came close to it.

And with that, he rose from his bed with a blindingly bright smile etched on his face. He dutifully did his usual morning chores before preparing for the upcoming day. Everyone on the streets instantly recognized how absurdly chirpy the boy is, judging from the way he greets them. When Ron met with the owner of his favorite deli store, the man guffawed while rubbing his hair "Aren't you a bit too chipper today, squirt?" The blonde boy laughed at that and responded "Hahaha. The world's just dazzling to me today."

When he turned to the side, he noticed a girl reaching vainly on the kite that was stuck in between its branches. Her short arms, unfortunately, can't reach it, and so she pushed her luck and tried to get close. But, by doing so, she lost her clutch on the branch, causing her to slip off it. She yelped and feared the impending landfall, but surprisingly, the boy was quick to catch her. "There you go. Don't worry, I'll get it for you!" And like a knight in shining armor, Ron flashed her a grin and grabbed the toy with complete ease. The little girl's eyes shone in amazement while she took the toy from him. "T-Thanks." She muttered bashfully.

The freckled teen laughed lightly at her and ruffled her locks "It's no big. Ahahahaha~" He turned around and started walking once more, leaving the blushing girl and the amused store owner alone. "Would'ya look at that. It ain't everyday you see him that happy." The girl didn't say anything, but nodded her head while trying to fight off the blush on her face.

Middleton seems to be under a beautiful weather. The sky is blue with some thin clouds floating high above. It already was miles better than what they had yesterday. Ron hummed while in thought  _"I must be blessed to have the weather this beautiful while I'm already over the moon..."_

Passing through the small park, the freckled teen noticed a particular pale green Go Academy student already up on the bench. With a wave of his hand, he greeted "Good morning, Shego!" Said female nodded her head while observing him "Yo... You're in a pretty good mood." And in an instant, Ron's face glow brightly as sparkles seemingly appear all around him. With a giggle akin to a love-stuck maiden, he spoke "Ahahahahaha! Life is just so wonderful~"

Shego clicked her tongue in slight irritation from the scene "Annoying." Fortunately, Ron brushed off her comment as he produced a brown paper bag to his hands. "I brought you a special-made giant grilled clubhouse sandwich today."

"Ahahahahahahaha! Life really is just so wonderful~" And in a blink of an eye, Shego grasped his hands, smiled widely and spoke as if she was in a cheesy commercial.

Now that he's done with her, he resumed to his walking while greeting everyone he knows along the way. Because of his overflowing joy, he can't help but hum. After crossing the intersection, he felt a tap from his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Josh giving him his cool smile. "Ron Stoppable. Middleton High. Blood Type A. A Virgo. His hobby is helping out with housework. He's quite affable, so he's always smiling, but he only hums when he's in a particularly good mood."

Josh thought that Ron would tease back at him like usual, but instead, Ron just smiled at him and greeted "Good morning, Josh!" The aspiring artist can't help but smile back at him, this time with much more cheer than usual, as he replied "Good morning, Ron. You seem to be in quite the good mood today."

Ron nods his head and raises his arms up "What can I say? The world's just a beautiful place." And although he was slightly perturbed with his current actions, he was still, nonetheless, happy that he's enjoying life. "Hmm... I don't really understand what you're getting at, but it's good that you're happy."

"Riiiiight?" A sugary voice rang behind the dirty blonde boy. When he turned around, he was momentarily blinded by how bright her smile was emitting. Josh's eyes crinkled at that and groaned "Whoa, so bright." Meanwhile, his freckled friend didn't even flinch, as he gave her a big grin of his own and greeted "Good morning, Mo!" The class president's smile went wider at that and waved back "Good morning, Ron. Can I assume yesterday was a very good day for you?"

And as if he was a giant reflector, Josh swore his eyes almost went blind as Ron suddenly glowed bright and nodded his head. "W-Whoa, that's bright. You too, Ron?" Said boy didn't answer his question as he raised his hands up into the sky and laughed "Ahahaha! The world is overflowing with happiness!"

Monique's eyes shone even more as she went near the boy and grabbed his hands "Ufufufufu! I couldn't agree more!" The two were so lost into their happiness, that they didn't notice Josh's eyes twitching for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Don't compete with him, for crying out loud!... God, what's gotten into you two?" The two of them laughed at him before continuing their walk towards the school.

The trio arrived at Middleton High with some ample time left before classes start. And if Ron were to be honest, even the bland concrete walls that has always looked tasteless to him looked beautiful today. If this was his any other normal day, he would've been so nonchalant about most of the things, but right now, even the growing weed around the ground looked as beautiful as a flower to him.  _"Ahahahaha! What a refreshing start to the day!"_ He chuckled mentally at that.

Meanwhile, a group of shady-looking students suddenly bowed down as soon as they noticed a particular redhead entering the school gates. "GOOD MORNING, KIM POSSIBLE!" The entire Possible Corps shouted as one, earning them a whole slew of eyes onto them. Said delinquent leader rubbed her temple as she went towards her eager cousin "Joss, I thought I told you to stop this." The short brunette had pleading eyes at that and tried to appeal to her "Oh, come on! This is an important ritual for us, so please don't take this away from us!"

"Honestly..." Kim shook her head at that. She really loved the girl, but sometimes, her eagerness just rubs her in the wrong way. Her slight irritation was, fortunately, drowned easily as she noticed Ron walking with a smile on his face. When their eyes connect, the two were left still on their tracks, suddenly unsure on what to do next. Her heart starts going crazy just from seeing him, and based on how quickly his face morphed, she mused that it was the same with him.

His cheerfulness turned into bashfulness. But, in spite of that fact, he can't help himself from grinning even more. It's almost as if his facial muscles have a mind of its own. Josh watched him with slight interest and commented "That's far past a normal smile. Honestly, what's gotten into you?"

Monique wasn't faring even better as she let out a giggle and went near the curious boy "What indeeeed~" Josh stared at her with a straight face and replied "You're the same way."

Back at the freckled teen, he went near the redhead and greeted her "Good morning, Kim." The redhead averted her eyes for a moment as a blush slowly crept her face before mumbling "...H-Hey." Joss watched her back for a moment before curiosity took over her and asked "Cousin? What's wrong?" Her face contorted into a light glare and shook her head before walking away, not bothering to say anything from her cousin or to her new beau.

Ron watched her walking away as a grin melted into a small smile.  _"Oh, she's gone... Looks like she's being pretty nonchalant about this."_  Meanwhile, Monique clasped her hands together and bemoaned with a passionate voice "Ahhhh~ How cooooold!" The budding artist made a deadpan face and shook his head "But now you look like you're in heaven."

Unknown to them, Kim rushed inside the building, grinning like an idiot as she remembered his smiling face.

The trio followed suit not long after. The blonde freckled boy still can't control his facial muscles by the time they entered the classroom. Ned took notice of him and commented "Ron's looking pretty funny today." Gil nodded at him as he turned around and asked "Did something good happen? You look more like you've been taking some drugs that you shouldn't." Ron just laughed at them and shook his head.

"It's clearly a woman. He must've gotten a girlfriend." One of their female classmates suddenly popped out of her chair as she gave the boy a knowing grin. And in a blink of an eye, the entire female population of the room started whispering. "No way, no way, no waaaaay! Ron Stoppable has a girlfriend?" The one near her asked before they fell into gossip. Meanwhile, the boys near Ron had their eyes shot out of their sockets, shocked from the sudden development. "A girlfrieeend!?" Felix shrieked.

Gil grabbed the boy by the shoulders and shook him "No way. Right, Ron!? I thought you would be the last person to betray us!" Said blonde boy looked over their sorrow-filled eyes and let out a confused laugh. "It hurts to see you all so surprised." And to make matters worse, the classroom door opened harshly as a particular blonde teacher shouted her disbelief "You're kidding, right!?"

Ron just stared at his sister with tired eyes as the elder Stoppable started to realize that she had startled the entire class from her sudden outburst. She let out a cough before trying to get back her composure "Uh, ahem. Ron... Ron, it's too soon for you to have a girlfriend." She placed her lesson plan on top of the desk and clapped her hands "Class is starting, so get ready, everyone."

The class was, fortunately for the teacher, obediently followed her orders as they start taking out their reference book and notebook. As Ron scoured his bag for a pen, his female classmate went near her and whispered with a playful tone "You're going to tell us all about it later, right?" After that, people came to talk to him every single break between classes, lifting the boy's ego a little. He still found himself as a normal person, but it doesn't mean he didn't enjoy the attention he's garnering.

* * *

_Lunch break..._

"Today was very fun." Ron said while munching on his food. A certain redhead beside him smiled at him and replied "Sounds pretty rough."

The two were having lunch together on the rooftop. Using her authority as a fearsome delinquent leader, she chase everyone away from the area. Although they are now officially dating, the two reached a conclusion that they would keep their relationship a secret to the public. He took a bite on his sandwich before asking once again "So... why do you want to hide it?" to which Kim answered with her brows slightly furrowed "You weren't listening, were you?"

She grabbed a spoonful of her pudding before listing off her reasons "There's three main reasons. First off, it'd be dangerous for you. If people knew about you, then it wouldn't surprise me if some idiots showed up and use you against me." Ron recalled the incident during the Pickleworks festival and asked "Like what Food Chain did last time?" Kim nodded her head at that and agreed "Yeah... I seriously freaked out when you got kidnapped back then."

Ron scratched his head at that as he remembered how it went before Kim's rampage on Food Chain's base "Though nothing really happened." Kim shook her head negatively and reasoned with "Bonnie's people are the only ones that know right now. If it's just Food Chain, I can easily plan some countermeasures."

Understanding slowly lit up inside his mind. He knew how scary it was to be targeted, and as much as he had some fun while being held 'captive' by Food Chain, the things that happened before that were still mind-numbing. If it weren't for Shego's interference, then Bonnie's torture would've continued, and he doesn't even know what he would do if the pain had lasted any longer. Meanwhile, Kim went onto the next point "Next are Joss and the others."

"You mean the Possible Corps?" Ron queried innocently, causing said redhead to narrow her eyes and blushed lightly. "Stop calling them that. It's embarrassing... It might actually be worse for them to find out than if some other random group does."

He looked at her with a questioning gaze "Even though they're on your side?" to which Kim followed back with a question herself "That's exactly why. It'll be annoying because they're so close. You're not planning on becoming a delinquent, right?"

Although he knew he likes the redhead, but he still doesn't think he's suited for a delinquent lifestyle, and so he shook his head negatively at that. The Bloody Fox's eyes soften and explained "Those guys are a bit weird about how proud they are about being delinquents. I don't think they'd approve of someone normal dating me. I've got the last word so they'll probably act like they're fine with it, but I dunno what they'll try behind my back."

Seeing the implications her words have, Ron mused that he'd like to avoid anything that could harm him. He didn't want to be either a target by numerous delinquents nor the catalyst that could disrupt the dynamics of Kim's gang. On the other side, the delinquent leader closed her eyes and heaved a sigh before a thought popped into her mind. "Oh... Watch out for Joss, too. She's unusually sharp about weird stuff. She could become more annoying than usual if she caught wind of this."

This time, Ron let out a small smile at that, as he countered her claim with a zinger "Oh, you actually don't mean that. You were, after all, so worried about her yesterday." Kim's cheeks were flushed red in embarrassment as she tried to dish out a scathing response "Uh... S-Shut up."

Even though she's acting nonchalant about her subordinates, he knew that she still cares about them deep down. After everything that has happened ever since they first talked, he understood her true compassionate side underneath her cold and unapproachable mask. A wistful smile adorned his face before finishing the food on his hand. After taking the last bite, he turned towards her and asked "Anyway, won't it be a problem if people see us together like this? It's just the two of us up here on the rooftop."

"We can just play it off as something else. Like us having a fight, or me beating you up." She smirked, causing said blonde to slightly shiver on how sadistic she looked. Scratching his head, Ron voiced his uncertainty with her reason "I don't know about that. We'll still have to be careful."

Kim nodded her head as she murmured "Yeah. Though I don't think we need to be so uptight about it." The two enjoyed a moment of comfortable silence, basking at each other's presence under the shade of a wall before Ron suddenly thought of something "... I was thinking of changing the way we call each other, but maybe we should hold off on that for now." Said redhead turned her head towards him and tilted it with a questioning gaze "The way we call each other?"

"You know, like..." The blonde boy shifted his sight towards the sky as he gave the nickname he made for her one last thought before saying "... KP."

The delinquents around her, both allies and enemies alike, usually greets her formally. The entire school would call her by her surname. He wanted to have a name that would be special for them, but would also act as a shield to hide it from others. And after thinking about it for hours, he finally arrived to her initials. He didn't understand it, but those two letters rolled off of his tongue much better than expected, as if it was meant for him to call her that. He tried to look for more nicknames, but none came close.

Looking beside him, he noticed that the fearsome delinquent leader's face was as red as a ripe tomato. "KP? Kim? Are you alright?" He tried to grasp on her wrist, but her hand instantly swiped them away from her. With her entire body slightly shaking, Kim gritted her teeth and reacted "Y-Y-Y-Y-You idiot! W-What the hell's with that name!? Are you making me embarrassed!?"

Her reaction stung him a bit, but he relented. After all, he wasn't one to push his ideas too hard. "W-Well, it's fine if you're not that used to it. It was only just a suggestion, Kim. No need to be all jittery." He chuckled in the end as he leaned back into the wall. The redhead, however, pouted as she kept silent for a moment, before groaning "Uuuuhh~~~ It's embarrassing to hear something... c-close at first, but now calling me Kim feels like you're a stranger. I don't understand myself!"

Ron chuckled at her antics before consoling her with "Don't worry about it. I'll still call you Kim if you want to, like what I've been doing ever since we met." And though Kim nodded her head, her teeth was still grinding against each other as she still wrack her brain "T-Then don't make a big deal about it, all right?... R... RS."

The boy stared at her while Kim's eyes went wide. She didn't intend to share what's on her mind because, one, she doesn't know what she wants to call him, and two, it was absurdly embarrassing on all fronts. The two were silent, eyeing each other with shocked eyes, before Kim buried her face behind her hands as she starts kicking the air "... Nngh!" She squirmed from her place, trying to fend off the embarrassment that was slowly drowning her mind. Ron was quick on the uptake and decided to swerve the conversation to another topic as he asked "A-A-Anyway! What's the third reason?"

It took her a while to calm down before she could respond. "Oh, uh... Uh, this isn't really a reason or anything. Uh..." This time, her hand instinctively went to the hem of her shirt as her fingers twirled around it. Ron's brow was slightly raised as he waited for her explanation. "Y-You know, it's embarrassing. I'm saying it'd be embarrassing for people to know that I've got a boyfriend."

To be quite honest, those words stung him harder than he expected. His self-confidence deflated significantly as he tried to keep up and not show his sadness "Do I embarrass you?"

Now it's Kim's eyes to go wide as she scrambled for words "Like hell you do! You're crazy cool, and you're a great guy. I'm so happy when I'm with you, and, and..." She tried to clear the misunderstanding she created by telling him all the good points of their relationship, but words were never her forte, and so she was eventually reduced to stutters and pauses. "It's just... Uh, um... Y-You get it, right?"

Ron just smiled and nodded, thankful that his earlier thoughts were debunked.  _"She's got a tough personality, so the idea of having a boyfriend and so on must still be a fresh and embarrassing topic for her. I think that side of her is cute, too."_ He mentally chuckled. Meanwhile, Kim looked straight at his eyes and sighed before confessing "Actually, I'm more embarrassed that I can't be more proud having a great boyfriend like you... But!"

She grabbed his hands, surprising the freckled teen, and said with as much passion as she could muster "I really do like you. I want you to know that."

The way she looked at him intensely made his heart skip. This was the first time that she bared her emotion to him. There were no detours, no mumbling, no second thoughts. Her words pierced him like butter, and strangely enough, Ron would like to be showered with her 'attacks' as much as he could. On the flip side, Kim's cheeks were rosy from the adrenaline coursing through her veins as she averted her gaze "... Jeez. Look at what you've made me say."

"I feel like I need to apologize for some reason." Uncertain on how he should feel as of this moment, Ron scratched the back of his head in confusion. He was just lightly teasing him, not quite expecting her outburst she made. Now, he's conflicted with a myriad of emotions, ranging from embarrassment to happiness, but one thing he knows for sure from all of this is that things would be far more fun from now on. "So in a nutshell, you're saying we should keep doing what we were doing last week."

Kim nodded her head at that and replied, albeit stuttering in the end "Yeah. The Pickleworks is over, so let's take it real easy... L-Like lovers." He nodded his head, slightly excited on the prospect of being intimate with the redhead. "And if it looks like someone's gonna find out..." And before she could continue, the door suddenly opened, revealing a particular short-haired brunette "Kim, are you here!?"

And in an instant, Kim let out a growl and stood up, winding her leg far back "Nnnnrraaagghhh!"

The poor boy didn't have any time to comprehend the situation as he felt her foot implanted to his abdomen, sending him upwards. He let out a piteous cry as he landed to the concrete floor with a flop. Meanwhile, Joss' eyes flared up from the attack and shouted "Ooooohhh, there it is! One of Kim Possible's 77 killing moves! The Sky-Breaking Kick! She can crush Buddha statues with that boot!"

Kim let out a huff as her face restructured into anger before turning towards her cousin "Joss... I'm in the middle of a fight. Get out." Said girl's eyes widened for a moment before nodding her head. "O-Okay." She uttered before rushing back towards the door and closing it, leaving the two people alone. When the redhead was sure that she's out, she immediately rushed towards the boy with a frantic tone "S-Sorry, Ron! Are you alright?"

He nodded his head weakly while accepting her hand to help him stand up. The kick didn't really connect, but the sheer force of it managed to knock him upwards. Ron swore if she's a genius on the field of physical arts greater than Bruce Lee. After brushing the dust off of his clothes, he let out a sigh before smiling at her "Your attacks really have quite the punch there. So that's what you meant by playing it off."

"... I feel super guilty now that I've actually done it." Her eyes drooped low as her voice is now laced with genuine concern. Ron shook his head and tried to play it down by shrugging "I think this is our best option anyway, so don't be so down about it." With that, she suddenly went near him and envelop him in a hug, surprising the blonde boy for a moment, before chuckling and returning the favor by slinking his own around her. "I'm real sorry. The only thing that I can say is..."

She heard the door opened once again and so, she instinctively turned the heartwarming hug into a body lock takedown. The smile she wore turned into a glare as she growled "If you want to live any longer, now's the time to grovel at my feet and apologize!" She tighten her hold on him, making him scream out "I'm shoo shoorryyy!" She turned her head towards her smiling relative and said with a stern voice "Joss! I told you not to come in!"

Joss made a bashful smile and replied "I figured you'd want a witness for your fight." Kim narrowed her eyes at that as she spoke with a flat tone on her voice "I'm just beating him up. I don't need it!" The emphasis on her order made the brunette to jump in fear and quickly went out of the area for the second time. The redhead stared at the door for a longer time, this time checking if she really went down, before rushing towards the blonde. "You alright?"

Ron could only let out a chuckle in response. He supposed that he should be ready for the rough path he's about to take if he wanted to be with her. Meanwhile, Joss stepped down the final step of the stairs before standing still. Her face looked clouded as a single thought dominated her mind:

_"Why is Cousin Kim beating that guy up? I thought he was on our side..."_

* * *

_After school, Riverside..._

The two realized that finding some alone time was difficult in school. After the break, the two went back inside the room and it didn't even take a second for the girls to pounce on him and shower him with questions regarding his unusual change. Ron, fortunately, managed to dodge the queries as he never really understood what had really changed in him, besides the generally brighter smiles. After three gruesome hours, Ron managed to evade them the second time this day.

Kim wiped the sweat from her forehead with her hand and sighed "Somehow got through it. Kumi and the others always ask me to come to their meetings, and I get challenged to a fight at least every other day." Ron nodded his head, as he had already watched her hectic daily routine. Having said that, however, Kim's face morphed into a genuine smile as she went slightly nearer to him and continued "But, I'll spend as much time as I can with you starting today."

Her consideration made his heart flutter, and so Ron smiled back at her and nodded.

Silence envelops them, but it wasn't in the least bit awkward. In fact, they don't need any words during the entire length of their walk, both trying to savor every bit of each other's presence with every step. It was up until they reached the front of the redhead's house when she started to speak "It's nice living near school, but it kinda sucks for times like this."

It took them only five minutes for them to reach her residence. Ron looked and was slightly shocked on how spacious the place is. Blame it on the stereotypes for youth gangsters, but he thought that her place would be a bit... smaller. In fact, judging by the neighborhood, it was on the rather high-end of the middle class. It had a fairly large garage, a front and back lawn, and even a small garden. A house like this would make anyone usually think of a family of professionals, not a den for a fearsome delinquent.

Meanwhile, the female redhead didn't bother to hide her dissatisfaction as she thought of ways to prolong his stay until an idea hit her "Uh... Wanna... stop by?"

His ears perked up from the sudden offer, and quickly asked "Is that okay?" to which she replied "Of course... Oh, but my mom's home right now, so she might say something since I've never had a guy come over before."

He was silent for a while, contemplating on how he should approach the issue. Although they've just started dating, and meeting her parents seems a bit too early for his taste, the chance has already been in front of him, and he would be a colossal idiot if he didn't accept it. He'll get to be with her for a while longer, while learning more thru the matriarch of the family. On the other hand, Kim's eyes were furrowed in confusion and waved her hand in front of him when he's unresponsive "Are you there, Ron?"

Ron shook his head and answered "Please wait a bit." And without a minute to spare, he dashed towards the nearest convenience store. He grabbed a box of sweets and paid it from the counter, costing him a bit from his savings. When he returned to the redhead with the box of treats on hand, he said "I hope this is enough."

Kim eyed the box beside him and shook her head "You don't need to do that. Yeah, it's the first time, but what kinda idiot brings a box of sweets when he's just going to his girlfriend's place?" Ron tried to reason with him as a blush slowly crept on his face "It's not 'just' that for me. I need to properly introduce myself. You know... first impression, and all."

Suffice to say, the redhead mirrored the blonde boy, judging on how rosy her cheeks were. Kim relented and let out a sigh before going towards the gate "Gh... You're making me blush. Fine. Then I guess we'll make it a proper greeting." The boy nodded his head eagerly as he followed her. She closed the gate and went towards the front door, before adding another word of caution "Also, don't let your guard down. She might rip you a new one if you slip up."

When she saw his confused stare, she heaved a sigh before explaining "My mom's worse than Massacre in some ways. She's an ex-delinquent. Don't you EVER mention it to her. She says she's past that part of her life. She says people died just from her stare back in her hey-days."

His image of her mother was slowly being morphed into a being of his nightmares. The fact that even Kim said that she's worse than Shego spoke on how dangerous she really is. "T-That's not what you'd call a delinquent anymore." He tried to lighten the mood with a small joke, but Kim wasn't laughing. "She's a neuro-surgeon now, so I think she'll be a lot more mellow now than before. Make sure to answer her clearly and politely."

Tilting his head, Ron asked "What do you mean?" to which she responded "No, don't worry. She's an adult, so she shouldn't snap just from one thing. But... if she does snap, you're dead."

Ron swore his knee nearly buckled from her serious gaze as he started to wonder if he's really going to his girlfriend's house or a torture center. With that, she opened the door and said "I'm going to go let her know, then." But before she could advance any further, Ron grabbed her by the wrist and asked "W-Wait a second... What kind of delinquent was your mom?"

Her hand found its way to her chin and went into deep thought before answering "Hmm, how should I put it?... You know the radio tower they put up the other day? The one that's replacing the one that got worn down?" Ron nodded as the image of a tall triangular tower of steel and radio dishes popped in his head. Kim continued on with a flat stare "That was actually the third time they replaced it. The first two were so worn down because my mom hanged so many people off of it."

Ron went still from the revelation as Kim slowly escaped from his hand and went inside the house to find her mom, just in time before he shouted out his bafflement "EXCUSE ME!?"

* * *

_Inside the Possible residence, a few moments later..._

It didn't take him that long to wait before Kim emerges back to welcome him home. She lead him towards the den, where he noticed a short-haired woman sitting comfortably on her seat. "G-Good evening." He bid towards the mature redhead, to which she replied in kind.

Now that he's actually face-to-face with her, she looked far too young to look like a mother. The image he painted based on Kim's stories of her was miles away from what he's currently seeing. To think that the woman in her lab coat, wearing a serene smile, is none other than the most fearsome delinquent Middleton has ever seen, the likes that can even surpass Massacre. With that in mind, he wanted to give a lasting good impression of him, and so:

"I-I'm Ron Stoppable. I'm good friends with your daughter." He bowed slightly and offered his hand. The matriarch of the family gave him a bemused smile and murmured "Oh my." while the younger redhead was visibly shocked from the sudden offensive route he took "W-Wha, that's too sudden!"

Ron tilted his head and asked "Oh, was that too soon?" But before Kim could react, Anne waved her hand and said "It's okay. I just want to know... You two are dating, aren't you?" The short-haired woman asked with a knowing look, waiting to see how he would answer. And not a second after, he quickly replied with a resounding "YES."

The young teen delinquent is already pouting from how fast the conversation is advancing. "H-Huh!? I never told you that!" Meanwhile, the neuro-scientist shook her head and answered her daughter's queries with a sing-song voice "You don't have to tell me for me to know. How long do you think I've known you for?" The redhead was at a loss, so she just pouted and kept quiet. The mother-daughter interaction felt so surreal for the blonde, who is now watching a new side of his girlfriend unfolding upon his eyes.

Moving on, Anne went back to him and continued "I was wondering when you'd bring him by, but I think this is sooner than I expected." She went near him and examined him from top to bottom. She nodded her head as she murmured "He looks like what I've imagined. He doesn't seem like a delinquent, and he's similar to James..." The way she's roaming over him with an inquisitive look made him feel a bit embarrassed, but nonetheless, he remained silent.

When she hovered on his face once again, she stared at his eyes for far too long than he liked. Her pupils slowly dilate as realization hit her "Hmm... Oh? You're... You walk along the riverside road every morning, right?" With a flushed face, he nodded his head and answered "Y-Yes, I do. I take that path to school."

Anne smiled at him and patted his shoulder "We see each other every now and then. I've always thought you were a good kid because of the way you greet people." Ron smiled bashfully at that compliment. Although he may not remember who she was specifically, but the fact that she has already seen his goodwill puts him in a favorable position, so it was a win for him. When he turned towards his beau, however, his smile faltered as he could sense the jealousy emanating from the younger redhead.

The mature woman senses this, too, and so she went back to her seat and nodded her head "... Hm... To think that you're Ron Stoppable. Fufufu~ Kimmie's found a good one." Her pouting face was instantly replaced with a blushing one as she sputtered out "M-Mom!" Meanwhile, Ron, himself, wasn't faring any better. The older redhead chuckled at their cute display before returning to her questions "Ron Stoppable. You were the one that worked together with Kimmie for the Pickleworks preparations, right?"

After Ron nod his head, Anne smiled at him and said "I'd like to thank you for that, too. That was a very important festival, not just to Kim, but also to me and my husband. Thank you." He scratched the back of his head and tried to downplay it "Oh, shucks, it's nothing." Anne wasn't having any of it and said "Don't be so modest. It must have been a lot of work."

Her bright smile made the atmosphere nice and calm, making Ron to mentally throw his fist in celebration. He had successfully broken the first conversation nicely. While Ron was patting himself on the back for a job well done, the doctor was in deep thought before she asked "But... I'm curious. You don't really seem like a delinquent, so weren't you afraid of approaching Kim?"

"No. I see Kim as more than just a delinquent, after all." He said smoothly, causing said teenage girl to hide under the throw pillow in embarrassment, while the older woman chortled in amusement. "A-Anyway, h-here's a box of treats for you, ma'am."

Anne took it from him and smiled before standing up "Thanks for the treat. I'll go make some tea." She went towards the kitchen, leaving the two teenagers alone. When they heard the electric kettle being turned on, Ron heaved a sigh "Pheeeew... That was pretty nerve-wrecking. I wonder if I'm going to be okay." Kim pondered about his question, but unfortunately, she was drawing all blanks "No idea. My mom doesn't really show what she's thinking."

With his face full of worry, the young delinquent decided to help him calm down, and so she went near him and grasp his hand "Just don't get nervous. Your eyes are going crazy. It'll be fine if you just act like usual." Although he was still nervous, her encouraging words do help him a bit. And as he was about to settle down and try to be as comfortable as he could, the Possible mother went out of the kitchen, a tray with three cups of tea and a plate of sweets in hand. "Here you go." She sets two cups in front of them while taking the last one to herself.

Thankful that he now has a means of calming down, he grateful took his and started sipping on the drink. But, the moment the liquid hits his tongue, his eyes went wide from shock.  _"I-It's too tart!"_ He mentally screamed. Meanwhile, Anne was watching him with a smile on her face and asked "So, how does it taste?"

Ron forced a smile as he barely held on not trying to puke the contents out of his mouth. "I-I-I-It's very g-good!" His answer made the matriarch to grin at him and was thankful "I'm glad you liked it!"

Seeing her happy face made it hard for him to tell how it really taste, considering the dangers of making her angry, and so he had no choice but to surrender and tried to drink it some more, not giving his crumpled tongue any attention. Meanwhile, when Kim decided to take a sip on her own cup, she instantly recoiled and reprimanded her mother "T-This is so tart! What the heck!?" Anne rose her brow in question and explained "Oh? I put some effort in making the tea, since it was for a guest."

Kim retrieved the cups and went inside the kitchen to make another batch, leaving the two alone. Ron expected the mature redhead to be apologetic, but the look he got from her was akin to a cat. "I'm sorry. I'm actually not very used to making tea." His gut feeling told him that it wasn't the case, and there's some ulterior move behind the mother's unusual 'lapse of judgement' regarding the tea. "Fufu~ I'm glad you were being considerate, but you should have just told me if it was bad." She chastised him lightly.

"N-No, that's not true. It was rather strong, but it wasn't that bad. And you could say that you used more tea leaves because you wanted to welcome me that much more, too." Ron tried to appease to her, without knowing that it was all orchestrated. Surprisingly enough, the neuro-surgeon just let out a giggle at that and teased him "Oh, well aren't you quite the charmer. You don't need to do that, though."

And before he could ask further, Kim appeared from the kitchen, holding another batch of tea to them. He nod his head towards her, grabbed his cup and start sipping on it.  _"... Okay. To be honest, this is still too tart, but it's still far better than before, so..."_ After pondering a lot on what to say next, he smiled to the teenage girl and said "Thanks, Kim." Said redhead smiled brightly at him while the elder one just pouted. Kim saw her mother and muttered "What are you pouting for, Mom? You're always too rough, and not just with the tea."

The mother frowned at her daughter and retaliated "That's not true. James always says it's delicious." to which Kim had an automatic comeback "That's because that's Dad."

Her mother sat sullenly after that "Hmph. Blame me on not being the sous chef of some four-star restaurant." She took a sip on the tea her daughter made, and went wide-eyed on how it basically tasted the same as her own. The only difference is that although her own batch was staged, this was Kim's earnest attempt on making tea. "... Gh! Oh, please. This is tart, too." She gave the blonde boy a look and asked aloud "Ron, do you like the tea?"

When he nodded his head, her mouth formed into a small smile as she rubbed Kim's arm with affection "I see... Good for you, Kimmie."

It took Ron almost all of his power to not spit the drink inside his mouth when he heard that. He understood the underlying message behind those words. She used him for a pretty brutal payback. And the worst part is, the roast went over Kim's head. The young redhead tilted her head in slight confusion, making the entire scene even funnier in his eyes.

Having had her fill with her daughter's innocence, she turned towards the boy and started "Oh, right. I wanted to ask you something." She leaned forward, still smiling, but Ron notice a hint of seriousness behind those eyes, before continuing "Like you've seen already. I can tell when Kimmie's trying to keep things secret, but she's been too embarrassed to tell me any of the details about the two of you. I want to know... How did you two end up dating? Who confessed first?"

The last question made the Bloody Fox's eyes to widen in shock. But before she could even let out a single syllable, Ron answered immediately "It was me."

Anne's face was laced with mild satisfaction on how quick he answered, and so she urged him to explain, to which he complied. "I confessed and told her I like her twice. And she gave me the okay twice." He couldn't help himself but blurt out the truth, considering how serious she was. On the other hand, Kim blushed from the recollection and murmured "Y-You didn't have to be so specific."

"I see... I'm a little curious as to why there were two confessions. Anyway, if you care about her enough to do it twice, then it looks like I don't have to worry about entrusting you with her." She said while finishing her cup in one sip. Kim swore her blush was not going away to the point that it may very well be her natural color. And what's worse for her is that Ron wasn't exactly helping it either. "Yes. I'll take responsibility and take care of her."

The mother smiled once more at him, letting the seriousness that was on her gaze go "Very good. Doesn't look like there's any problem here. I have no objections." She then pointed at her red-faced daughter and said "I feel like Kim might get angry if I don't leave you two alone soon. Why not show him your room?"

Being remembered of her room made Kim to perk up and remember something. "Oh, wait just a second!" She stood up and swiftly exits the den, leaving the blonde boy in confusion. Anne shook her head and supplied him with an explanation "Looks like she's worried about her room being messy. She's still a girl, after all." Ron nodded his head in comprehension while finishing the remaining content of his cup. He was feeling so relaxed now that the atmosphere around is happier than he expected.

When he stood up, however, Anne called out to him "Could you come here for a second?"

"Huh?" Ron saw her move her hand, as if it was calling him over, and so he oblige. But, before he could even utter a single word, his world suddenly turned black. He could feel the hard pull from his arms as he was thrown into a small pitch dark room in a matter of seconds. She closed the door with a bang, her smile completely gone. "W-Where is this? W-Why-" And before he could voice his question in growing fear and concern, he heard the lock click.

After turning the small lamp on, Anne turned around and gave him a nasty glare, instantly shutting him up. "I figured I needed to ask you this last thing." She smirked sadistically.

Grabbing him by the collar, she pushed him towards the wall with a thud, making the blonde boy to let out a pitiful yelp. Although it was pretty dark, he could feel the hostility from her, much more from what he have ever felt from both Kim and Shego. "You should know what her circumstances are like. She's become such a big name in Middleton that I feel responsible, as her parent. You know how much courage you're gonna need to stand beside her, don't you?"

The way she stared menacingly at such a close distance was akin to that one scene from a particular dinosaur film, and for a moment, he understood what true fear meant. The small giggles she emitted every now and then felt psychotic, borderline insane, making her visage even scarier. There were no knife aimed at him, but he sure felt like he's being stabbed smoothly like butter. He could already tell, this is something not even Massacre could even achieve.

But, as he stared at her blazing eyes, Ron caught something underneath her hostility, washing his fears away. Although she's a bonafide legendary ex-delinquent, she's still a mother. Her words rang another tone once he thought of it through her eyes. She wasn't bullying him for no purpose. There was a reason behind her act. And with that, the answer became clear to him.

Resolution started to fill him as he stared squarely at her eyes and answered with a straight face "Of course."

"I know what it means for me to like Kim. But still... I won't break up with her." He voiced his answer as clear as he could. On the other hand, Anne glared harder at the boy, as if she's testing him more. Ron tried his hardest to keep himself from pissing his pants, and he thought he would've if it weren't for her daughter, whose smile still imprinted on his mind. Her eyes were sharp like daggers, as if she wanted nothing more than to cut him to pieces but, Ron managed to return the favor by giving her a hard stare, unflinching from her unsaid threats.

The stare showdown lasted for a long amount of time until the neuro-scientist let go of him. She placed her hand on his should and lightly tapped it "I'm glad." She returned to her usual smile as she opened the door. When they exited the room, they saw Kim standing from the stairs, her brow furrowed in confusion "What were you two doing there?"

Anne smiled at her daughter and waved her hand in dismissal "It was nothing." Ron nodded his head and smiled back at her.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

He was able to go to her room, but he couldn't stay too long with her mother right there. And so, he decided to leave when he realized that the sun was already out. "I think you made a good impression." Kim commented as she followed his pace. "I sure hope so." Ron wished.

Thinking about his 'talk' with the matriarch and how she staged everything from the tea to the storage room incident, he was left wondering what she was during her youth, and how her husband managed to 'tame' her, so to speak. The mention of 'her husband' made him realize his next step "Next is your father." He murmured, causing the redhead beside him to blush. "Moving quickly aren't you?" Kim lightly teased him, to which he responded with "Isn't it always best to do things as soon as possible?"

Bringing her hand to her chin, she pondered about the patriarch and nodded slowly "Yeah, I guess... But, I don't think there'll be any problems with my dad. He's not a delinquent. Just a normal rocket scientist over at the Middleton Science Center."

Now Ron's interest were piqued, and so he urge to tell more about him. The redhead was happy to oblige "He doesn't really change his own mind, but he doesn't try to change other people's minds without a reason. That's what he's like. He got my mom to fall for him with that persistence." Her eyes were rounder by the end of her sentence, when she remembers what her mother said about him, and realized that she might be right. "... He's kinda like you."

Ron didn't quite catch the last part, and so he asked "What was that?" to which Kim instantly shook her head and tried to get back into the topic "N-Nothing. My dad's always out on the Science Center for his secret project, so he's not around much." He nodded his head as he put his plans to meet his father on the back burner for the moment. It's not as if he's that eager, so he decided that he would think about it when the opportunity arises.

Meanwhile, Kim's eyes turned cloudy when she moved onto the next topic "So... What should I do about your family then?... like Miss Adrena." The thought of the blonde teacher made the redhead's eyes widen from the sudden realization "Crap... She knows that I'm a delinquent."

She has been a delinquent for most of her life, and is currently the top dog of their school. She never really bothered with how people perceive her, but as of this moment, Kim silently cursed on how her lifestyle might be a blockade for his sister's approval. "Don't worry. I'll break it gently to her." A hand went to her shoulder, making the teen girl to turn her head. Ron was giving her a sincere smile, silently telling her that everything will be alright. And like magic, her worries started to drain from her mind. She nodded her head and let him take charge.

The two walked together while talking a myriad of things. They would talk about the stores they would go often, what classes they do and don't like, and so on. The conversation tends to be delinquent-related topics when he talks to the Bloody Fox, but there's still no end to all the normal things they could talk about either. In his case, he didn't care what topic they're in, as long as he has the chance to talk with her. "Hmm... brain meatloaf?"

Kim nodded her head and explained "My mom always makes it by molding it to the shape of the brain. Apparently, Dad likes it that way." The freckled teen let out a hum at that before speaking "Hmm, that's one unique way of eating meatloaf. I think that has something to do with your mom's profession, am I right?" to which she nodded her head and answered "Yeah. She says she's always been fascinated with the mind, so after settling, she decided to study. My father was very supportive for her that he did made sure everything went right for her. She really appreciated it so one day she made his favorite dish into that shape."

Ron smiled at the surprisingly romantic story. "So that's her specialty dish." Kim's eyes brimmed with happiness and smiled brightly "Yeah. Every time my mom makes it, the entire loaf would be finished in an instant. Although she was acting weird earlier with her tea being too tart, she's fairly adept in the kitchen. The mashed potatoes she learned from Nana were scrumptious, and the baked chicken was also heavenly. There were times where she uses unusual ingredients, but after tasting the final product, it would always be appetizing."

Smiling wistfully, she turned to the other side, not wanting him to see the growing jealousy on her face. "... I didn't inherit a bunch of genes that I would've want. I got stuck with this stupid strength." She whispered softly to the air. Ron turned around and asked if everything was okay on her side, but she quickly dismissed his concern and said nothing.

The two reached the front of the Stoppable residence not long after. Although he knew that his sister is already waiting inside, he didn't really want to part from her. He looked at the redhead and realized that her feelings were the same, judging by the way she's staring at the ground, slightly fidgeting. "W-Well... I'll be going, then." She said softly before turning around. Ron watched her retreating figure for a while, pondering what he should do.

And before she could disappear from his sight, he had reached his decision. He went towards her and called out to her "I... I..." Kim turned around when she heard his voice. "I don't really know if I should let you walk alone at night, you know, cause I'm your boyfriend."

Kim wasn't sure what happened within her. If she were like her usual stoic self, she would scoff at the notion of being protected. As far as she's concerned, between the two of them it would be her that would do the heavy lifting, so to speak. But, the amusement date happened, and she could no longer deny the fact that she wanted to be with him as much as she could. An opportunity to prolong their close distance has opened, and she would damn herself if she didn't try to reach it. "Uh... O-Okay." She nodded her head as she let him come close to her once again.

Their walk back to her house was completely silent, compared to the one earlier. In their minds, they looked stupid. What they're doing is completely unnecessary, yet neither of them would really want to voice that, or care for that matter. But one look from their side, and the awkwardness left them like sand castles on the beach. More than unnecessary, they both knew that this is what they wanted. There were no words required, just their presence is enough.

When they reached the redhead's neighborhood once again, Kim suddenly spoke up "I-I-It'd be bad if someone were after you, so I'll walk you home!" He knew that look very well. If this keeps on happening, then they wouldn't really separate. And so, he let out a groan and said "Stooooop. We'll never get home if we continue this."

His words made the delinquent leader to sulk. And although Ron felt the same way, he needed to separate if he wanted to go home. He needed to make sure that when she opens that door, her expression would be something with a smile, rather than a frown, and so Ron thought of something of a 'goodnight present' for her.

_Chu._

Her eyes widened in surprise as she felt his lips brush against her cheek, near the edge of her mouth. Meanwhile, Ron blushed hard from the rush and bid "G-Good night, Kim." He scratched the back of his head, realizing how corny he looked as of this moment. Her eyes were still round from the shock from the sudden kiss. It took her a while before she could articulate herself "... W-Wait a second. That doesn't count." Ron raised his brow in question, to which Kim continued "I-It was too sudden, and too short. I'm gonna feel all weird."

Her cheeks flared up as she raised her head slightly and puckered her lips. "Do it over." Ron understood what she wanted, and so he silently obliged. He wrapped his arms around her and puts his lips on top of hers. This time, he gave her a proper kiss. Kim lightly shivered from the initial contact, but she quickly eased down as she enjoyed the warmth of him. It wasn't torrid or steamy, but the two felt a bit hot after separating. Ron feared that they might get lost if the kiss were to continue further more.

"G-Good night, Kim." Ron looked at the somewhat dreamy look from the redhead and let out a small smile. When the redhead snaps back to reality, on the other side of the spectrum, pouted slightly and whined "What's up with that line on the end? Way too corny." The boy let out a bashful laugh at that "Ahahahaha. It doesn't suit me, I know."

Shaking her head, the teenage girl said "I wouldn't say it doesn't suit you... But, I didn't know you could say stuff like that." Ron shook his head and replied with mirth evident in his voice "It seems there's a side of me that even I wasn't even aware of." The two shared a laugh together in youthful abandon on the backdrop of the silent neighborhood. When their giggles died down, the blonde boy watch as the redhead smiled at him and requested "C-Could you do that a little more? A little cornier?"

"I-It's totally embarrassing." Ron whined, but Kim wasn't having any of it. She grabbed his hand and pulled out her secret weapon: the Puppy Dog Pout "Come on, why not? I want to see more of the cool you. Please?" The sheer cuteness of the display right in front of him almost made him faint. He had no other choice but to accept. He tried to squeeze as much 'cool' as he has inside his body. He repeated her words inside his mind, trying to get as much confidence as he could muster.  _"I'm cool._ _I'm cool._ _I'm cool._ _I'm cool._ _I'm cool..."_

"... Kim" He dove in for the kill and grabbed her by the waist, making said redhead to let out a yelp of surprise. "Is this what you want me to do? There's something else you want, isn't there?" He teased her by slowly leaning his head towards her, just enough that they wouldn't touch, but would still feel each other's heat. As expected, Kim's face is red, but instead of hiding, she was staring head on, as if she's anticipating more from him. He went near her ear and whispered "Go on, say it. Tell me what you want."

Ron tried to squeeze every bit of cheesy romantic one-liners as he could remember from his knowledge of movies. He gently stroke her lips with his free hand, making the teen to shiver from the sudden pleasure. Kim's face was already an explosion of blood surging to the capillaries on her face, but she paid it no mind. Her lips felt like it was itching, and the only cure for that is what's mere inches away from her "Uh... Um... I want you... to kiss me."

The way the proud and stoic delinquent leader in his arms being reduced into a blushing maiden made him feel a high he never experienced before. Feeling powerful, he decide to amp up the level with a line he definitely remembered from a certain trashy movie "Begging for a little squeeze-and-smooch? You're such a bad girl. As punishment, I'll have to make sure it's an intense one. You're not gonna be able to sleep tonight. Your body, your mind... it would all be mine."

Her breath hitched at his overwhelming presence. She closed her eyes, braving the incoming passion that she will receive from him. This is the moment he's been waiting for, and so he slowly dipped down and tried to capture her lips once again. But before he could even land, his peripheral vision caught sight of a particular short-haired woman in a doctor's coat, staring at them with amusement in her eyes. The air that he held up inside was immediately expelled from shock. "Bffffffh!"

"Ngah!... I wasn't asking for any kind of spit-related scene, R- BFFFFFFFFFFH!" Kim opened her eyes and wanted to complain but was shocked to see the grinning visage of her mother. The two were shell-shocked, not sure on what to do next. They were caught red-handed by her mother, no less. "Am I intruding? I'll excuse myself~" She said in a sing-song voice before returning inside the house.

_"S-She saw. She saw us go one step beyond being an idiot couple to the point of us just being complete idiots... I... I think I'll refrain from coming over for a while."_ He lamented. And so the new couple didn't end up having a third kiss.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Anne closed the door with a grin plastered on her face. She was only supposed to take out of the trash, but what she saw outside was quite interesting, to say the least. She went towards the master bedroom, laughing at how youthful her daughter has been acting these past few weeks, quite different from her usual cold persona.

...

...

...

"I am sooooooo jealous!" The dignified neuro-surgeon suddenly shouted. "Aaaaaah! I want that to happen to me, toooooo! I want James to be corny and aggressive with me, toooo!" With that in mind, she grabbed the phone from her pocket and punched the speed dial for her husband. It took him a few moments before her spouse finally responded. "Hello, James? Try seducing me like some European widower! Please!"

"H-Huh?" James could only wonder out aloud about her wife's antics.


	23. Eruption of Mount Adrena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Sorry for the long delay! To those who are curious about the story's upcoming arc, I assure you, this is just the calm before the storm. If you think what happened in the Pickleworks is crazy enough, then the upcoming true climactic arc would knock your socks off! Don't forget to put me and this story in your favorite and following list, and PLEASE leave a review. I want to hear some feedback, critiques, thought, anything that you wanted me to hear. So don't hesitate!

Even though his face still feels hot, Ron arrived back to his house with a satisfied smile plastered on his face.

It only had been a day since he and Kim went official boyfriend-girlfriend, yet he thought that his life has already become more busy. He didn't mind it, however. Embarrassment from being caught aside, the time he spent with the redhead is still precious to him, and would never trade it for anything else. Finding his key on his pocket, he unlocked the door and turned the knob. "I'm hoooome!" He greeted loudly.

"You sure are late." Adrena mentioned. She was already on her casual clothes when he first saw her. Looking at the clock hanging on the wall, the freckled teen realized that it was already past 7:30. "Sorry. I'll start getting dinner ready." When he reached the kitchen, he was pleasantly surprised to see some takeout already placed on top of the dining table. He turned towards his smiling sister, who spoke "I met with Little Amelia earlier, so I bought some takeout. That's fine for dinner today, isn't it?"

Ron smiled at her and nodded his head. His elder sister would always be troublesome to him for the most part, but times like this make him appreciate her more. He went towards the stairs and said before climbing "Okay, we'll have them for dinner today, then."

Adrena nodded her head without saying anything else as the blonde boy went upstairs and changed his clothes. By the time he went back downstairs, the food was already on the table. Besides the usual side dishes and salad, the main star of the feast, a small bucket of country-fried chicken, sits right on the center. The elder Stoppable, meanwhile, was practically giddy, not wanting to wait any longer. "Let's eat!"

Suffice to say, the entire duration went on peacefully, with only the sound of utensils lightly hitting the porcelain plates coming from them. It wasn't particularly suffocating, as the entire aura was calm, if he were to be honest. It was just his usual family dinner, even if said family only consists of his sister. The silence permeated for a while more until Adrena suddenly popped with a question "Hmm... You were pretty late today. What were you doing?"

"Mm... Nothing, really." He was initially shocked, but nonetheless answered after swallowing the food in his mouth. Surprisingly, she didn't prod any longer as her sight shifted towards the can of her favorite beverage. While she was dumping the alcoholic drink to her mouth, Ron's mind was still preoccupied. He remembered what he said to Kim earlier, and right now, he doesn't know how to deliver the news to her. He knows how she would react if she founds out that he's now dating one of the most fearsome delinquent the town has ever seen.

But, bottom line, he needed to tell her the truth sooner rather than later. He thought that his chances would be slightly better if it came from his mouth first.

With that in mind, the freckled teen heaved a big sigh, willing all the courage he could muster to himself, before starting "Hey, sis..." Adrena smiled as her drink hits her sweet spot. When she realized that her brother's calling him, she turned to him, her smile never wavering, and tilted her head in curiosity. Ron stared at her for a while, contemplating for one last time, before letting it go and decided to drop the bomb on her "... Sis, I got a girlfriend."

"Hmm..." Adrena hummed for a while. Ron was sure that his words haven't come across her yet, and so he gave her a few more moments. During that period, her humming stopped, as her eyes slowly dilate and go wide up. The half-empty can of beer was still in mid-air, hanging from her hand as realization slowly dawned in her mind.

...

...

And in a blink of an eye, she spat the liquid towards the boy. Ron instinctively jumped from his seat as he could feel the sticky liquid on his skin. "Aghhh! You got beer all over me and my food!" Meanwhile, the elder of the Stoppable siblings wasn't faring any better as her speech seems to fail her "W-W-W-W-W-W-Whaaaaaaaaaaattt!? A girlfriend!? A girl, girl, g-g-girl, g-g-g-g-gir-g-g-girl...!"

As he was cleaning up the mess with a cloth, he watched his sister slowly devolve into insanity, making him think  _"Oh, dear. I knew this would happen..."_ With that, he went near her and tried to make her more relax by holding her hand "Now calm down, sis." Unfortunately, Adrena responded by slapping his hand away while shouting "A GIRLFRIEND!?"

"No way, no way, no way, no way, no, no, no, no, n-n-n-n-no... W-W-W-W-What, why, why, why, why, why... But you're supposed to love me so much that you w-won't... so why would you get a girlfriend? There's absolutely no way you could get one!..." Her ramblings went silent for a moment, making said teen's worry to rise even higher. He was about to ask her if anything's wrong, but suddenly she gave him a strained smile and asked with desperation "D-D-Do you mean, um, like in a phone app that's been popular lately?"

He shook his head negatively at that and replied "No, I mean I got a real-life girlfriend."

...

Adrena was silent, with eyes which seems to be boring holes right through the blonde boy's eyes and soul, before she tried another approach "I-Is this 'girlfriend' thing like a brand new medical term for a tumor or-"

Currently having enough of the spectacle, Ron decided to take the 'tough love' approach as he answered with unrepentant truth "No, I'm talking about a lover." Suffice to say, it take her a long while before she could even entertain the fact that her brother had a romantic interest, let alone being lovers, and so she gulped the saliva formed inside her mouth before asking with fear 'W-W-Who is it?" Ron's eyes eased up a little as he prepared himself for the second part of the news. He took another heavy breath before answering "Kim Possible. She's in my class."

And just like the first time, her sense of speech failed her. "K-Kim Possible!? T-That, t-t-that delinquent!? W-W-W-W-W-W-W-Why!? What on earth happened!?..." She suddenly stopped as a thought went to her head. With a 'eureka!' look etched on her face, she suddenly stood up and sprinted towards her room while shouting "Oh! Did she threaten you? I know she did! I just know it! Let me handle this!"

It didn't take her a while before she could return towards the dining room. The only difference this time is that she's now armed with an unusually large hand gun. She took a case hidden inside the lower cupboard and started loading it with ammunition "She may be the leader of our school's delinquents, but this is a Smith & Wesson XVR 460 Magnum that can pierce concrete like butter!"

Ron's eyes widened as his senses were alerted for an impending danger. "W-What the heck are you doing with a stupidly powerful revolver!?" to which Adrena waved her free hand nonchalantly and explained "I once bought it online since I thought it was a bike. Oh, did you know that the special bullet that came with this bad boy can pierce even a rhino's skull?" He stared at the incredulity of her story and retorted "I don't think Smith & Wesson makes bikes in the first place. Also, don't shoot rhinos! One of their species is already extinct!"

"I've never told you this, but your older sister is actually once called the Grim Reaper of Middleton in a survival game tournament." Adrena smirked triumphantly, making the boy to shiver more in fear. This wasn't what he had ever imagined, and he silently berated himself for not seeing this. With that, he tried to appease to her as he raised up his arms "T-That's news to me. ANYWAY... Let's just all calm down, shall we?"

The elder sister, unfortunately, didn't quelled her anger, as her smile went a bit wider while telling Ron "Don't worry. I'll finish it in one shot. I thought this might happen, which is why I just finished the entire Mossad training regimen last month!" To say the least, Ron wasn't really happy that, one, her sister is on par with agents from one of the world's most elite special forces, and two, said trained sister would use her techniques upon his newfound love interest. "W-W-Wow, that's amazing. But still, calm down."

Grabbing her shoulders, he made her look at him straight to his face and confessed "I really do like Kim... You're right, she does have a few problems, so you might not like her as a teacher. But, I want you to understand. I like her. I want to date Kim." Adrena just stared at him for a moment, hoping for a moment that could break his facade that would reinforce her belief that the redhead must be deleted, but all she got from him was pure determination.

She can't even fathom to go against her brother's will, even if she wanted to, and so she let out a sigh and relented "... If you're going to say that much, then there's nothing I can say about it." She unloaded the ammo inside her gun, to which Ron let out a sigh of relief. After putting it away, she turned to him and reminded "It's fine to date her, but don't become a delinquent, okay?"

Nodding his head eagerly, Ron swore "I know. You wouldn't like it if I became a delinquent, after all. You're important to me, too, so I'll make sure I don't cause any trouble for you. Cross my heart." He makes an x-mark right on top of his chest, making said woman to let out a small smile. The intense aura is gone and is now back to comfortable silence. "Have you calmed down now?" Ron asked, to which the blonde woman answered "Yes."

Returning to the dining table, she took a swig from the can of beer, and emptied the remaining contents in one gulp before continuing "Well, I guess Kim Possible's quite alright. She's understanding for a delinquent, so I guess I'm fine with it." Ron smiled at that and asked "Ah, I'm glad." to which Adrena smiled back at him and said "Yes, it's all fine."

* * *

_Hours later, at a riverside bar..._

"LIKE HELL I'M FINE!" She shouted with drunken rage as she slammed the glass on hand on the counter. Currently, Adrena's together with her old-time friend and school resident physician Dr. Amy in a bar somewhere along the riverside. The scenic view was nice, and there were ample enough of people inside, but it didn't help with the elder blonde's festering anger. Amy let out an irritated sigh and said "Here I was, wondering why you asked me to come with you all of a sudden..."

Adrena wasn't listening to her, and instead, she cried as she wallowed on her despair "Waaaaaahhh~ Whyyyy, Ronnie~? Why are you abandoning meeee~?" The short-haired woman beside her shook her head and tried correcting her "He hasn't abandoned you."

Raising the mug up in the air, the elder blonde woman yelled "Ughh, Another mug of draft beer!" When she was sure that the bartender heard her order, she slumps back down and reacted to her friend's words "No, that delinquent must be deceiving him. I mean, of course he is, because Ron only likes me!" Amy let out a sweat drop as she heard her claim "You're starting to sound more and more deranged, and I undergo intensive operations on my stuffed animals daily."

Shaking her head, Adrena explained "But, it doesn't make any sense otherwise! It's an undeniable fact that Ron likes me! Give me a beer, quick!" And before the bartender could even extend his hand, the tall glass of beer was easily swiped from his hands as the blonde woman downed more than half of it in one gulp. Amy repressed a scowl from appearing on her face while muttering "Good grief..." The tidbit where the rather lanky boy and the scary delinquent became an item left her rather intrigued, nonetheless.

In her mind, the thought of them as a couple was extremely delightful to her. It was like a match made from heaven.

* * *

_Back at the Stoppable residence..._

While Adrena was still drowning in sadness and alcohol, Ron was inside his room, currently talking to his new beau "So yeah. I think it'd be for the best to wait for sis to calm down before you come and visit." He lamented. Meanwhile, Kim let out a hum from the other side of the call and responded "Let's do that. I'm scared, too."

"Sorry about that. She's unexpectedly weak when it comes to this. But, I'm sure she'll understand soon enough. It's my sister we're talking about here." Ron muttered, making the girl to let out a small giggle. "Fufufu, looks like you really are crazy for your sister." She teased. The blonde teen just let out a chuckle, silently conceding at her words before looking up to the clock hanging on the wall. He noticed that the short hand is already pointing at eleven, signifying that they're already deep into the night.

Thinking about the upcoming classes, he informed the redhead "Oh, hey, it's already getting late, so I think we should head to bed soon." A hum of agreement was heard from the speaker as she bid "Right. See you tomorrow." He smiled at that and returned the favor by saying "Yeah. See you tomorrow."

But before he could hit the end key, her voice rang once more as she hastily added "Oh, also, Ron, there's one more thing I wanna ask you... Do you... have any food you dislike?"

His hand cupped the tip of his chin in thought as he answered "Well... If it's edible, then I'll eat it whatever. I'm not that picky of an eater." He remembered the hard days under his grandfather's care, as he instilled discipline into his body, and that encompasses his food. He was used to eating fast food before, so the first week he was sent there, he would always throw a tantrum, much to his grandpa's ire. It took him a few months and a whole lot of... 'tough love' before he started appreciating food beyond deep fryers and processed fats.

Suffice to say, now he's thankful for that.

Kim's grunt of understanding brought him back to his current conversation. When he asked about her sudden interest of his palate, all he got from her was a stutter and a quick 'good night', not giving him a second to let out a word. His brows furrowed in confusion for a moment before letting it go, thinking nothing of it. Now that he's finished with his girlfriend, he rose from his bed and walked out the door, going after another certain girl that was close to his heart.

* * *

_Back at the riverside bar..._

Meanwhile, the people inside the establishment has already thinned out as the night went on, and everything went quiet, except from the far side where one particular blonde woman was sniffling with her bloodshot eyes staring at the space between her and her friend. "Why can't it be meee~? Another mug of draft beer!"

The bartender is now eyeing the crying girl with a displeased look while Amy shook her head and reminded her "That's your eleventh mug. You're at the lethal dose." Unfortunately, her foreboding warning went inside one ear and out of the other as Adrena just kept on wailing "Waaaahh! What's so good about delinquents?"

"There's always been a niche for delinquents. For example, in Sailor Moon, guys who watch them tend to like Mercury and Jupiter more than the main character herself, right? Jupiter's originally a delinquent character, although they completely ignored that from the second year onwards." Amy pointed out as she remembered a certain Japanese anime that she used to watch as a child. Adrena nodded her head, as she processed the new information before replying "Huh. I was too young back then, so I only remember starting with the R series."

Amy stared at her friend for a moment before letting out a pitiful sigh. "... Having a generation gap between friends is mundanely depressing."

Raising her empty mug up in the air, Adrena suddenly yelled "A mug of draft beer!" to which the bartender let out a deep sigh and prepared another glass. The school doctor crinkles her nose as she shook her head "Regardless, it has nothing to do with her being a delinquent if he likes her. Just give it up and be happy for him." And although her tantrums lessened a bit from her words, Adrena was still sulking, not wanting to admit that she was right "I don't wanna~"

After taking the beverage, she downed another big gulp and let out a loud burp, followed by a low growl "Dammit! I'm gonna cheat on him, then! I'm gonna pick up some hunk somewhere and get it with him! I'll get my own man! I'm gonna add a cuckold tag to this fucking story if I have to!"

Worry started to slowly build from Amy's stomach as she watch her friend emptied the remaining contents of her glass, before slamming a large bill on the counter and leave the place, without bothering to get her change. Her fits of insanity wasn't new to her, but right now, she's treading a now dangerous line of thought, and it is now up to her to stop her from inducing any damage to innocent people. With that in mind, she grabbed her purse and swiftly followed her.

The breeze passing through them were cold, but it didn't help in the slightest to temper off the rage burning inside the blonde teacher's mind. Her eyes were shining with determination to exact her revenge. "Come here, hunks... Beautiful aura, full blast!"

And in an instant, the grouchy air around her vanished. She was already on her 'game on' face, exuding the grace and sophistication that her 'teacher' side usually employs. Not far from her, one man in particular was enamored by her beauty. "Whoa, you're really hot." He murmured as he left his group and started to inch closer to her. When he reached her, he gave her his patented suave smile and asked amicably "Are you by yourself? Want to drink with us?"

The blonde woman let out a flirty giggle as she nods her head "Sounds fun. I think I'll join you." The man's grin widened at the thought of bringing her to his room entered his mind, not realizing that she stopped following him. Her eyes were unreadable, yet there was a foreboding warning ringing at the back of his head, saying to stay away from her. "Something wrong?" He asked as he did what was arguably the stupidest thing to do to her while in this state: touch her shoulder.

"It's no good, dammit!" He can't even close his eyes for a blink when her arms suddenly went out and hit him squarely in the face, sending him backwards with a sharp pain. When Amy finally reached her, her eyes widened when she realized that an unconscious guy is now lying in front of her friend. She doesn't need any explanation as to what has transpired, given that she knew who her friend is, and so she let out a sigh and asked "What are you doing?"

Adrena stomped her feet in agitation and answered hotly "There aren't any hunks!" Amy gave the guy a glance before returning to her with a deadpan stare "I don't think that guy was too bad just now. Though his cheek is swollen now, thanks to you."

Her attempt of making the blonde woman regret her actions, obviously failed as the teacher started pointing "No good at all! His eyebrows are too narrow, his jaw's too narrow, his nose and mouth are just plain wrong, and worst of all, there's no freckles! What I'm saying is that he doesn't look like Ronnie!"

This time, Amy gnashed her teeth from the absurdity of it all "You're ridiculous, you know that?" Adrena, meanwhile, hiccuped a bit before breaking down into tears for the umpteenth time. She slowly sat down on the concrete pathway as she hid her eyes behind her arms and wailed "Waaaah! Why is he dating a delinquent!? Delinquents are horrible people that punches people in the face just because you bumped against their shoulder in the street!"

"I saw an even more horrible woman just now." Amy muttered under her breath.

Thankfully, it was already past midnight, so there were no one else to see her hysterical friend sobbing out in the public beside a groaning man who she had just punched earlier. The thought that this absurd display feels too normal for her made her think if her own sanity is still intact, but then realize she doesn't care since she, too, has her own craziness. On the other side of the spectrum, Adrena cried for a few long moments before she could cry no more.

After pouring all of her tears from her eyes, she sniffled a bit before murmuring "W-Whatever. I'm going to stop seeing Ron, starting today. It'll only hurt to see him."

Unfortunately, her determination to never see her brother again quickly crumbled like sand on the sea when she stood up and saw him, looking at her with a slightly odd face. "Oh, there you are." He quickly rushed towards her and helped her stand up while saying "Thank you so much, Dr. Amy. Come on, sis. Let's go home."

Adrena just stared at her brother for a while, unsure whether she would follow through with her earlier plan, but their close proximity with each other quickly made her throw it out. So, she locked him around her arms and cried "Waaaaahh! Ronnie!"

Ron almost fell down from the impact, but fortunately his back landed on the wall. The stench of alcohol still lingers on her, making the freckled teen realize that she's still under influence so he has to carry her back home. With that, he turned towards the school physician and bid farewell "I'll be going then, Dr. Amy. I apologize for the trouble. Excuse me." Said woman just shook her head and turned around, saying "Yeah. she really was being a pain in the ass."

Dr. Amy started walking away after that, leaving the two siblings alone. "Time to go home, sis... Ugh, you reek. How much did you drink?" He asked while carrying her on his back, almost nauseated from the smell of her favorite drink. He expected her to let out a retort or would rain pinches all over him, but surprisingly, all he got was a murmur "... Uuh, let's sleep together tonight~"

"Okay, okay..." He sighed as he felt her arms tightened a bit around him. It had been a long night for him, and he wanted to have some sense of rest, lest he invoke his sister's wrath once more. He trudged on, with his sister behind, under the glow of the moon, hoping that he could have energy to face the morning after.

* * *

_The next day..._

Danger, the back part of his brain shouted.

From the moment he opened his eyes, a faint flash of worry started to flow through his veins. He didn't know why, but he felt a bit skittish, to the point where he almost accidentally burned himself from the kitchen. He tried to shake the bad feeling off with a shower, but the feeling clung to him even after he finished with his morning rituals. When he set off to school, he tried to greet everyone in the way, but as he went closer to school, the feeling grew larger and larger.

When he reached the gate, instead of the usual noise, all was deathly silent, as if the entire school is on a vigil. There were even no students on the field, and to those who are, they just silently scurried towards their rooms like rats. The Possible Corps wasn't on show, either. This is completely unusual to Ron, as his worry started to rise at an alarming rate. He went to his classroom, where he found Josh, sitting on his chair. He went to him and asked "Why's everything silent?"

Josh pointed at a particular redhead and answered "Something's going on with Possible." Turning towards the direction he was pointing, the freckled boy saw the infamous delinquent, wearing a scowling face. He wondered what happened, as he remembered how happy she was from the phone last night. Meanwhile, the rest of the class wasn't faring well. Felix' body shook as he stuttered "I-I-I-I-I can't stop shaking." while Crystal, his female classmate, whispered "Why does Possible have to do this once a week? Her blood lust could probably kill small animals in the area!"

Gil stood up and went out of the room without saying a word. But before he could completely close the door, Ron noticed his strained expression and a small forming wet stain on his pants.

Now having learned of this information, Ron decided to calm her down, and so he went to her and greeted "Good morning, Kim." Her eyes instantly turned to him and stared for a moment, before it softened "Hm?... Oh, hey." And in a blink of an eye, the heavy atmosphere was lightened, and the warning from the back of his head was silenced. Everyone, sans Kim, collectively take a sigh of relief as the 'demon' released her spell. Meanwhile, the blonde boy asked with slight concern "Is something the matter?"

Kim wanted to speak at first, but she thought about it, and decided to shrug and replied "... It's nothing." As she raised her hands, Ron and the rest of the class noticed her hand completely wrapped up in bandages. It didn't take long for them to speculate what had happened. One girl went to her circle of friends and said "Look, look, look, there's some blood on her uniform."

Ned looked at her hand and deduced "Her hands are hurt. It has to be from a fight." while Gil, who just came back from the comfort room and has learned the gossip thru Felix, nodded his head. "Yeah, no doubt about it. I know, because I used to be bad, back in the day."

In Ron's case, however, he noticed how her head droop low, wondering if she was depressed. He's worried for her, but approaching her once more and prod on her mood might backfire, and so he decided to agonizingly wait for lunch to come. He mused that talking to her under the room's gaze won't help.

Meanwhile, Kim's eyes closed as she tried to fight off the groan from escaping her lips.  _"... Shit. Those octopus-shaped sausages I once saw on TV... They're hard to cut."_ She mentally sighed as she remembered how painful it was for her to recreate what she saw, unknowingly he blurted out the second part out loud "... They fell apart when I got just a little forceful."

Understandably, the rest of the class' spines stood up as chill started crawling from under.  _"I can make fried eggs without burning them, but cooking with eggs..."_ She thought while murmuring the rest of her thoughts "... Anyone can do it. You just make a mess out of them and grill them. I need to aim higher."

All eyes went wide as their minds started to show mental images they would best forget, lest they wanted to have nightmares for the rest of their puberty life. Ned shook his head as he tried to fight the shiver "T-That's not on the level of a fight anymore. It sounds more of a butcher." Felix was almost on the verge of tears as he tried to shake the bad thoughts away "S-S-Should we call the police?" Gil shook his head at him and responded "Don't even try. She's going to make a mess out of us, too if she finds out."

While the they were gossiping with each other, the classroom door opened, showing their bewildered class president, who was looking over them with a curious gaze. "Is something the matter?" Felix waved his hand to her and answered "Oh, good morning, Mo. Possible's been scary today." Meanwhile, Gil suddenly jumped in front of her and exclaimed "Stay behind me, President. I'll protect you!" The curly girl just let out a sweat drop at that and brush him off.

Not long after, their math teacher entered the room with her usual smile. "Okay, time to start first perio-ugh." Adrena started until she felt her stomach lurch from the excessive drinking last night. The boy in front of her asked "What's wrong, Miss Stoppable?"

"No, I'm just hung... I have a cold." Adrena corrected herself when she realized that she was in front of her student, not her co-worker. And thus, with her head feeling heavy and her stomach trying to get the alcohol out of her system, Adrena tried her best to teach the class with a smile on her face, albeit a bit strained at the moment.

* * *

_Lunch break..._

Although it didn't felt the world is ending like earlier, when he reached the rooftop, Ron could see that the redhead is still in a bad mood. "Thanks for waiting." He said as he went closer to the redhead, to which she just nodded without saying any word. Once they settled in, Kim brought out a brown paper bag. When he saw what the contents were inside, he looked at her flushed face and asked "... Is that your lunch today?"

Visibly flustered, Kim dished our a scathing reply "W-W-What do you want!? Cow & Chow's alright. It's cheap, it's fast, it's fine." With that, she took out her utensils and started munching on her food with a sulky look. He looked at her takeout food then to his lunch which consists mostly of leftovers from last night and stuff from the Rodriguez deli, and thought of an idea. "Hey, Kim." He called, earning him a her attention and a tilt of her head.

He took a fork, cut a piece from his deep-friend chicken, and hovered it in front of her "Say 'Aah'."

Kim's cheeks flared as her initial startle turned into bashfulness. "H-Huh!?" She stuttered, to which the blonde boy replied with "Come on, open your mouth." He inched the fork a bit closer to her. She tried looking away from his rather intimate request and said "I-It's fine." Although she's trying to reject it, Ron could see that she's already thinking about it, so he decided to prod more. "Aaaaah." He motioned to let his fork in and begged. "I said it's fine!" Kim answered once more, but he could tell that her act's starting to crumble.

"Aaaaaah~" He begged, this time he was practically singing. Kim stared at his eyes for a moment, before heaving a sigh. She opened her mouth slightly and took a bite from the hanging meat from the fork. "How is it?" Ron asked, to which the redhead chewed and swallowed it before smiling "... It's good."

That said, her smile didn't last long, as her frown returned to her face. "Did you not like it? I got it from my favorite deli." He asked with slight worry. He thought that the taste might not be up to her standards, not realizing that the reason behind her depression lies elsewhere. Meanwhile, hearing that bit of information lightened up the atmosphere a bit as Kim started to slowly smile "Huh? You didn't make this?" to which Ron just laugh obliviously and answered "Ahahaha, I leave the stuff that takes a lot of effort to Rodriguez."

With that, the scary delinquent is now emitting a powerful beam of smiles "Oh, ohh, oh, okay... Thank God." Ron's brow rose in question, but Kim just shrug his curiosity off and said "It's nothing. This chicken tastes really good." Ron smiled back at her before peeling off another strip of meat to his fork "Isn't it? Here, have another bite. Aaahh."

"Y-You don't have to do that." Kim murmured with a blush, but Ron wasn't having any of it. And just like the first time, Kim caved in and took the meat off of the fork. After that, the two decided to split their lunches to each other. When Kim took a bite from the vegetables from him, her eyes widened slightly and gasped "Oh, these vegetables are also good." Ron nodded his head at that and explained "They're seasoned with sesame seeds. The bamboo shoots were nice and fresh, too."

Kim nodded her head and asked "The sesame oil's pretty good. Did you buy that at that deli, too?" Ron shook his head and replied honestly "No, I made that myself." Although in his mind, it was less of making it and more of just dressing the vegetables, the effect can't be undone. The smile on her face faltered at that and just nods her head.

"Okay, I don't really get what's going on, but try this." he took a piece of croquette and handed it over to her. After nibbling it, she nodded her head and commented "Mm... It's good." Ron grabbed his own share and said before taking a bite "Right? Rodriguez' always makes some badical croquettes. too."

Noticing how he always talks about a particular store, she let out an offhand comment and said "You really seem to like that place." to which Ron replied back "I've been going there since forever. A girl who's a year older than me works there. The stuff she makes is pretty much always good. She asks me to test out new food every now and then, but it's pretty much a given that it's tasty."

It took him a full minute before he realize the error that he made. And when he turned around, he saw that the damage has already taken effect. Kim's shoulders sag down, her smile turned into a tight one. She's back to her depressed more, and this time, he could admit that it was his fault. He shouldn't have been praising some other girl while talking to your girlfriend, even if that some other girl has been your childhood friend. This time, he conceded his defeat, but nonetheless, he still wanted to get the bottom of this.

With that, he turned to her and asked "By the way, why were you in a bad mood today?" She straightened her back from his words and reacted "What? I-I wasn't in a bad mood."

Unfortunately for her, Ron wasn't buying it "Don't lie. Everyone was afraid of you." Kim let out a snort and replied "Come on, everyone's always afraid of me." to which Ron retaliated with logic and reasoning "That's not true. You almost never scare people unless it's for a fight."

Gritting her teeth, Kim turned her face away from him and pouted, much to the blonde boy's slight amusement. "Come on, you don't have to be like that. I was only worried for you. Look, your eyes are also a bit bloodshot." Ron pleaded. Kim tried to ignore him, but the genuine concern flowing from him were too much for her to be disinterested. After all, it was his earnest attention to her that got her to fall for him in the first place. And so, she let out a sigh and answered "... Because I was up late night reading."

When she finally faced him, the freckled teen noticed that the muscles around her eyes were taut, making her expression look about twice as angry as usual. "This might be the reason for that intensity." He murmured under his breath. Kim nodded her head and placed his fingers on top of her eyelids "... I think I didn't sleep enough."

But before she could rub her eyes from the irritation, Ron grasps her wrist and said "You shouldn't touch your eyes like that. Just a second..." After releasing his hold over her arm, he went to his bag and took a little bottle of eye drops he use in case of fatigue. He motioned her to lift her chin up and said "Look up."

Although she appreciated her concern, she pouted at him and said "I can do it myself." The blonde boy laughed lightly and waved his hand "It's fine. Leave it to me."

He stood up and went behind her as she looked up as he instructed. He towers over her for a bit, causing his face to be above hers. When he looked down, he saw her angelic face, staring at him with glazed eyes as a monster blush formed on her cheeks. Every bit of her looked enchanting, beating any imagination of her by far. The way he was so into her made him involuntarily wrap his arms around her in a hug, causing said redhead to let out a small squeak of surprise "W-What are you hugging me for?"

Ron's cheeks flushed as he let out an embarrassed smile "Hehe, nothing, actually. I just thought this was a nice position..." His arms went tighter at that as he could feel that Kim started to settle into his embrace, despite what she may say "W-What the heck, man? What about the eye drops?" She whispers to him, not really wanting to break the contact. The boy didn't respond, but just laughed while holding her close. They both knew that deep down, they were enjoying every bit of it.

It took them a few more minutes until Ron finally let go and start applying the solution to her eyes. "Okay, open your eyes." He said, to which she silently obliged. Ron thought that he had enough of his fill of her, but when he stared at her emerald orbs for the second time, he was completely distracted. "Did I mention that your eyes are pretty?" He murmured as he continued staring at her. Feeling a bit uncomfortable with his stare, she gently coughed and said "W-What are you staring for? Hurry it up already."

Her words fell on deaf ears, however, as Ron continued looking at her eyes. "Sorry. I'm really fascinated. They're so... green." Kim could feel the blood rushing to her face as his sincerity from his words hit her like a bag of bricks. She was used to people looking at her from a distance. She was used to keep them from herself, fearing that letting anyone near her could lead to her own demise. But, right this moment, she was in close contact with a person she least expected, his gaze making her feel like a newborn babe.

Worst of all, she's starting to like it. "Y-You're staring too much, don't you think? You're making me blush." She admitted.

"It's fine, isn't it?" Ron asked as he ride the wave of confidence churning deep in him. Although it started as a joke, the feeling of intimacy grew into something that the two can't deny at this point. Her eyes are hypnotic, like a moth closing in to a fire. They could blame it on their hormones, but the two are in a trance with neither of them willing to wake up. They've only started dating earlier this week, but from their gazes, they felt as if they've been friends since pre-K, as if they knew each other very well.

Kim called out to him "... Ron." to which she inched her face closer, cupping his cheek with her hands. Instinctively, his own supported the back of her head as the other snuggled behind her back. The two slowly went closer, slightly opening their mouths in anticipation. But before he could capture her lips, a thought suddenly popped up from his mind.

 _"W-Wait... whenever something like this happens, her cousin would always find a way to interrupt us."_ Ron mentally muttered.

He looked at the door on the far side from where they sat, and tried waiting for her to slam the door wide open. A second has passed and there was no Joss in sight, but Ron wasn't cutting it close. He waited and waited for the foreboding interruption, not realizing that he's been going cold on her for far longer than she liked to.

Meanwhile, Kim closed her eyes for a while now, but there was still no kissing that happened. "Ron? Ron... Hey, Ron?" She tried calling to him, but it seems like the door was far more interesting than kissing her. Now tweaked, her hands let go of his cheek and slid it towards his chest. And before twisting it, she barked "HEY STOPPABLE!"

In a split second, Ron yelped and jumped high into the sky from the sharp pain he felt. He clutched his chest, checking whether his nipples really did come off, before facing the angry redhead "W-What's the matter, Kim?" Said teen girl shook her head and retorted "That's what I want to ask you, Stoppable. I thought you were going to kiss me, so why are you staring at the door for?"

Rubbing the back of his head, Ron let out an apology "S-Sorry, Kim." to which Kim let out a huff and didn't say anything else. "Come on, Kim. I'm really sorry. It's just... I thought that every time something like this happens, I thought that Joss would come in and break the atmosphere. It's not that I didn't want to. You should know how much I really like you, and I really... really wanted to kiss you." He confessed, blushing harder and harder as he progress.

Kim gave him a glance, her cold facade slowly melting. She knew that she's kind of pissed that she was left in the air, but she knew deep down that he didn't mean to. She knew he wasn't one to lie, so trusting him became easy. Although she still let out a sigh, she still went closer to him and muttered "... Okay."

She lifted her face to him once more and let him put drops of the eye solution to her. "Close your eyes so it doesn't spill" he said as he started dripping them. She wasn't used to using eye drops, so the initial contact startled her a bit, but with Ron helping her by being close around her, she eased herself my lying to his torso. Meanwhile, Ron watched as she slightly squirm in front of him, thinking that this might be the chance to make it up to her.

_Chu._

Kim's spine stood still as she briefly felt his lips brushing against hers. It wasn't long, but her lips were too sensitive from the lack of sight, that even after his lips quickly left, it was as if she could still feel him. "F-Fwah! W-What the hell!?" She let out a shrill voice, to which the blonde boy responded "What? What are you talking about?"

"Y-You know what I'm talking about." Her breath had become shorter as her mind went overdrive from the peck. Meanwhile, Ron grinned and asked in a playful manner "Am I doing something strange? Hmm?" With that, he showered her cheeks with light pecks, trailing towards the corner of her lips. The redhead gasped from the contact, as he felt her body react to it. After landing a good solid kiss on top of her lips, she tried, and failed, to bit back a moan and said "Mmh... N-No, you're not..."

Feeling that he successfully lifted her spirits up, he continued peppering her with light kisses. They weren't torrid or anything sexual, but the intimacy and comfort brought them a sense of satisfaction that they never expected. Kim's hands went to his cheeks and cups it gently once more, as Ron's hands guide her body to so that they are now face to face with each other. This time, she settled her arms around her neck and decided to give an even deeper kiss, to which the freckled teen was more than happy to be obliged.

It took them a long while before they could have their fill of each other. "Y-You coward, doing that when I can't see. I'll get you back double later." She warned with a playful tone as she started to open her eyes. The blonde boy's interest were piqued at that and returned the favor with a smile of his own and answered "I'll be waiting."

Kim's finger motioned him to come close once more and whispered "Oh, you bet I will."

But before he could capture her lips once more, the door was slammed wide open. And before Ron could even curse his own luck, he felt her hands turn from gentle to tight as she Kim threw him to the ground followed with a nasty elbow. "There it is! One of Kim Possible's 77 killing moves, the 'Steel Elbow Rhythm-less Strike!' It's ineffective against boss-level and strength-type enemies, but it's a great special move to execute mid-bosses." Joss announced. Meanwhile, Kim wiped her fist from her skirt and sneered "You thought you could get behind me? You're a hundred years too early!"

"Nice elbow, cousin. Anyway, terrible news! It seems that Food Chain's started moving, so I was thinking I'd like to call together an emergency meeting." The small brunette walked close to her idol, not even bothering to look at the twitching blonde boy on the concrete. And before she could let out a retort, Joss grabs her wrist and started dragging her away. "There's no time for fighting that small fry. We've got to go!" That was the last thing he heard before he was left alone.

"... I knew it." Ron groaned as he tried to stand up.


End file.
